El guerrero de mis sueños
by AbigailWhite
Summary: Dos muchachas de la nobleza escocesa son raptadas por un temible guerrero inglés. Para sorpresa de ambas, el atroz enemigo es un hombre comprensivo y tratable. Cuando una de ellas enferma, él accede a liberarla a cambio de los favores de la otra, Candy. Esta no duda en sacrificar su honra por salvar la vida de su hermana.
1. INTRODUCCION

Dos muchachas de la nobleza escocesa son raptadas por un temible guerrero inglés. Para sorpresa de ambas, el atroz enemigo es un hombre comprensivo y tratable. Cuando una de ellas enferma, él accede a liberarla a cambio de los favores de la otra, Candy. Esta no duda en sacrificar su honra por salvar la vida de su hermana. Inevitablemente, entre Candy y el implacable guerrero surge un intenso amor ajeno al enfrentamiento entre sus respectivo clanes. Pero la vida pasará cuentas a los irreflexivos amantes.

Espero les guste...


	2. Chapter 1

**CAPÍTULO 1**

—¡Un brindis por el duque de Grandchester y la novia!

En circunstancias normales este brindis de boda habría producido sonrisas y vítores entre las damas y caballeros elegantemente ataviados que se habían congregado en el gran salón del castillo de White. Se habrían levantado las copas y ofrecido más brindis para celebrar la boda de uno de los principales nobles del reino, como la que en breve tendría lugar en el sur de Escocia.

Pero no fue eso lo que sucedió en aquella boda.

En aquella boda nadie vitoreó, nadie levantó su copa de vino. En aquella boda los presentes, nerviosos, se observaban. La familia de la novia estaba tensa, así como la familia del novio. Los invitados, los criados y hasta los perros que había en el salón estaban tensos. Incluso el primer conde de White, cuyo retrato colgaba sobre la chimenea, parecía estar tenso.

—Un brindis por el duque de Grandchester y la novia-pronunció de nuevo el hermano del novio, y su voz resonó como un trueno en el silencio antinatural y funerario que reinaba en el atestado salón—.Que disfruten juntos de una larga vida larga y fructífera.

Normalmente esa clase de brindis producen una reacción predecible: el novio sonríe orgullosamente porque está convencido de haber logrado algo maravilloso; la novia sonríe porque ha logrado convencerlo de que es así; los invitados sonríen porque un matrimonio entre miembros de la nobleza supone la unión de dos familias importantes y de dos grandes fortunas, algo en sí mismo motivo suficiente para una gran celebración y un estado de júbilo fuera de lo común.

Pero no fue así en aquella boda. No en aquel 14 de octubre de 1497.

Tras el brindis, el hermano del novio levantó su copa y sonrió inexorablemente al novio. Los amigos de éste levantaron sus copas y sonrieron fríamente. El novio, que parecía ser el único inmune a la hostilidad reinante en el salón, levantó su copa y sonrió serenamente a la novia, aunque la sonrisa no se vio reflejada en sus ojos.

La novia ni siquiera se molestó en sonreír a nadie. Mantenía una expresión furiosa y rebelde.

En realidad la furia de Candy era tal que apenas se daba cuenta de la presencia de nadie. En esos instantes hasta la última fibra de su ser se hallaba concentrada en un desesperado ruego a Dios, quien por falta de atención o de interés había permitido que ella llegara a esa lamentable situación. "Señor-gritó en silencio, tratando de controlar el terror que le atenazaba la garganta—, si vais a hacer algo por detener este matrimonio, tendréis que hacerlo ya, pues dentro de cinco minutos será demasiado tarde. Seguramente me merezco algo mejor que este matrimonio a la fuerza con e hombre que me robó la virginidad. De sobra sabéis que no se la entregué voluntariamente."

Al darse cuenta de la estupidez de reprender al Altísimo, se apresuró a cambiar el tono de su súplica: "¿Acaso no he intentado serviros siempre bien?—susurró en silencio—¿No os he obedecido siempre?

"No siempre, Candice", resonó la voz de Dios en su mente.

"Bueno, casi siempre-rectificó Candy al punto—. Asistí cada día a misa, excepto cuando estuve enferma, algo que sucedía muy raras veces. Y rezaba mis oraciones cada mañana y cada noche, Bueno, casi cada noche— volvió a rectificar apresuradamente, antes de que su conciencia la contradijera—, excepto cuando me quedaba dormida antes de terminar. Y hacía verdaderos esfuerzos por ser todo lo que las buenas hermanas de la abadía deseaban que fuese. ¡Sabéis muy bien lo mucho que lo he intentado! Señor-concluyó desesperadamente—, si me ayudarais a escapar de esto jamás volvería a ser caprichosa e impulsiva".

"Eso no me lo creo, Jennifer", resonó con tono de dudad la voz del Señor.

«De veras, os lo juro —replicó ella con toda seriedad, tratando de llegar a un acuerdo—. Haría todo lo que desearais. Regresaría directamente a la abadía, dedicaría toda mi vida a la oración y...»

—El contrato matrimonial ha sido debidamente firmado. Traed al sacerdote-ordenó Lord Balfour.

Candy tragó con dificultad e intentó ahuyentar de su mente cualquier pensamiento de sacrificios potenciales. «Dios mío— rogó en silencio—. ¿Por qué me hacéis esto? No vais a permitir que esto me suceda, ¿verdad?»

Sea abrieron las puertas y en el gran salón se hizo el silencio.

«Sí, Candice lo permitiré»

La multitud se apartó para dejar paso al sacerdote y Candy tuvo la sensación de que su vida acababa en aquel momento. Su novio se adelantó y se situó a su lado, y Candy no pudo evitar apartarse un poco, resentida y humillada por tener que soportar su proximidad. Si ella hubiera sabido que un acto descuidado podía terminar en tanto desastre y tanta desgracia. ¡Si no hubiera sido tan impulsiva e imprudente!

Candy cerró los ojos e intentó olvidar los rostros hostiles de los ingleses y las miradas sanguinarias de sus parientes escoceses y, en el fondo de su corazón, afrontó la desgarradora verdad: la impulsividad y la imprudencia, sus dos mayores defectos, los mismos que la indujeron a cometer sus más desastrosas estupideces, la habían conducido a la situación en que se encontraba. Aquellos mismos defectos que, combinados con el desesperado anhelo de obtener el cariño de su padre, que amaba a sus hijastros, fueron los responsables del fracaso de su vida.

Cuando tenía quince años, esos dos defectos la indujeron a tratar de vengarse de su astuto y despreciable hermanastro dela forma que le pareció más correcta y honorable, que consiguió en ponerse secretamente la armadura de White y luego enfrentarse a él en el torneo. Aquella estupidez fue merecedora de una buena azotaina por parte de su padre, allí mismo, en el campo del honor, y sólo le proporcionó la ínfima satisfacción de haber derribado limpiamente del caballo a su malvado hermanastro.

El año anterior, esos mismos rasgos de su carácter le habían hecho comportarse de tal forma que el viejo Lord Balder retiró la solicitud de petición de su mano y, al hacerlo, destruyó el más querido sueño de su padre, que consistía en unir a las dos familias. Debido a ello la confinaron en la abadía de Belkirk donde, siete semanas atrás, había sido presa fácil de las mesnadas del Lobo Negro.

Y ahora, debido a todo ello, se veía obligada a casarse con su enemigo, un brutal guerrero inglés cuyos ejércitos oprimían a su país, un hombre que la había hecho prisionera, y tras arrebatarle su virginidad, había destruido su reputación.

Pero ya era demasiado tarde para plegarias y promesas. Su destino quedó sellado en el momento en que siete semanas antes se vio arrojada a los pies de la arrogante bestia que ahora se encontraba a su lado, ofrecida como una perdiz en día de fiesta.

Candy sintió que le faltaba el aire. No, antes de que eso sucediera ella misma preparó el camino que la condujo hacia el desastre cuando, ese mismo día, hizo caso omiso de las advertencias sobre la cercanía de los ejércitos del Lobo Negro.

Pero ¿por qué tendría que haber hecho caso de aquellas advertencias?, se preguntó Candy en defensa propia."¡El Lobo marcha contra nosotros!" era el grito aterrador que durante los últimos cinco años se había escuchado casi cada semana.

Ese día de hacía siete semanas, sin embargo, el grito escondía una terrible verdad.

Todos los presentes en el salón se removieron inquietos y volvieron la mirada hacia el sacerdote. Pero Candy se encontraba sumida en sus recuerdos de aquel día...

La mañana era inusualmente bonita, el cielo de un azul alegre y soplaba una brisa balsámica. El sol brillaba sobre la abadía bañando con su luz dorada las agujas góticas y los gráciles arcos. El adormilado y pequeño pueblo de Belkirk, se ufanaba de tener una abadía, dos tiendas, treinta y cuatro casas de campo y un pozo comunal de piedra donde los aldeanos se reunían los domingos por la tarde, como hicieron entonces. Sobre una colina lejana, un pastor cuidaba de su rebaño, y en un claro, no muy lejos del pozo, Candy jugaba a la gallina ciega con los huérfanos cuyo cuidado le confiaba la madre abadesa.

Y fue en aquel ambiente feliz, lleno de risas y relajación, donde se inició la pantomima de que ahora era víctima. Como si pudiera cambiar los acontecimientos por el hecho de rememorarlos, Candy cerró los ojos y, de repente, se encontró de nuevo allí en el pequeño claro, en el medio de los niños, con la cabeza completamente cubierta con una capucha de verdugo.

—¿Dónde estás, Tom ?—preguntó en voz alta, tanteando con los brazos tendidos, fingiéndose incapaz de localizar el sonriente niño de nueve años que, a juzgar por lo que le decían sus oídos, debía de estar a corta distancia, hacia su derecha. Sonriendo por debajo de la capucha que le impedía ver, adoptó la pose de un "monstruo" clásico, con las manos tendidas por delante, los dedos engarfiados como garras, y empezó a avanzar lentamente y a decir con voz profunda y ominosa—: No puedes escapar de mí, Tom .

—¡Ja!—gritó él desde la derecha—. ¡No podréis encontrarme verdugo!

—¡Sí que te encontraré!—dijo Candy con tono amenazador.

Luego se volvió deliberadamente hacia la izquierda, lo que hizo que todos los niños que se ocultaban tras los árboles y se agazapaban junto a los arbustos se echaran a reír.

—¡Ya te tengo!— exclamó Candy con tono de triunfo pocos minutos más tarde, tras precipitarse sobre un pequeño que huía y reía, y sujetarlo por la muñeca.

Con la respiración entrecortada y sin dejar de reír, Candy se quitó la capucha para ver quién había atrapado, sin importarle que su largo cabello dorado y rizado le cayera sobre los hombros y los brazos.

—¡Habéis atrapado a Mary! —gritaron los niños, encantados—. ¡Mary es ahora la gallina ciega!

La pequeña de cinco años, temblando de miedo, miró a Candy con una expresión de recelo en sus ojos pardos.

—Por favor-susurró la niña, aferrándose a la pierna de Candy—. No..., no deseo ponerme la capucha. ¿Es necesario que lo haga? —Candy acarició con ternura la suave cabeza de Mary.

—No tienes que ponértela si no quieres —dijo con una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

—Tengo miedo de la oscuridad— confesó Mary sin poder disimular que se sentía avergonzada.

Candy la tomó en sus brazos y la abrazó con fuerza.

—Todo el mundo tiene miedo de algo —le dijo y luego, juguetonamente, agregó—: Imagínate, yo tengo miedo... ¡de las ranas!

Aquella confesión hizo que la niña se echara a reír.

—¡Las ranas! —exclamó—. ¡A mí me gustan las ranas! No me parecen tan altas.

—¿Lo ves? —dijo Candy al tiempo que volvía a depositarla en el suelo—. Eres muy valiente. ¡Más valiente que yo!

—¡Lady Candy le tiene miedo a las ranas! —dijo Mary a los otros niños, que no pudieron contener la risa.

—No, no lo tiene... —empezó a decir el joven Tom saliendo rápidamente en defensa de la hermosa Lady Candy, quien, a pesar de su alto rango, siempre estaba dispuesta a todo, incluso a recocerse las faldas y meterse en el estanque para ayudarlo a atrapar a una gran rana toro, o a subirse a un árbol, con la misma rapidez que un gato, para rescatar al pequeño Will, que tenía miedo de bajar.

Tom guardó silencio ante la suplicante mirada de Candy y no discutió más sobre el supuesto temor de ésta a las ranas.

—Yo me pondré la capucha— se ofreció.

Miró con expresión de adoración a la joven de diecisiete años que llevaba el sombrío hábito de novicia, a pesar de que no lo era y que, ciertamente, no actuaba como tal. Si apenas el domingo anterior, durante el largo sermón pronunciado por el sacerdote en la misa, Lady Candy inclinó la cabeza, y sólo el fuerte carraspeo de Tom, que se hallaba en el banco de atrás, la despertó a tiempo para que su desliz no fuera detectado por la atenta mirada de la abadesa.

—Ahora le toca a Tom el turno de ponerse la capucha — se apresuró a decir Candy al tiempo que se la entregaba al niño.

Sonriendo, observó a los niños correr hacia sus escondites preferidos. Luego tomó el griñón y el velo corto de lana que se había quitado para ponerse la capucha, con la intención de dirigirse hacia el pozo comunal, conde los aldeanos interrogaban ávidamente a algunos hombres de los clanes que pasaban por Belkirk, camino de sus hogares, para pedirles noticias de la guerra que se libraba en Cornualles contra el inglés. Levantó el griñón para ponérselo, cuando de pronto oyó que uno de los aldeanos gritaba:

—¡Lady Candice! Venid rápido... ¡Hay noticias del señor!

Olvidándose del velo y del griñón, Candy echó a correr y los niños, al advertir su excitación, dejaron de jugar y la siguieron.

—¿Qué noticias hay? —preguntó Candy con la respiración entrecortada, escudriñando los rostros impasibles de los hombres de los clanes. Uno de ellos se adelantó, se quitó respetuosamente el casco y lo sostuvo en el hueco de su brazo doblado.

—¿Sois la hija del señor de White?

Al oír mencionar el nombre de White, dos de los hombres que se encontraban al lado del pozo izando un cubo de agua, se detuvieron e intercambiaron miradas de asombro y malevolencia, antes de volver a agachar la cabeza para mantenerla entre las sombras.

—Sí —respondió candy con impaciencia—. ¿Tenéis noticias de mi padre?

—En efecto, milady. Se dirige hacia aquí con un grupo numeroso de hombres. No está a mucha distancia.

—Gracias a Dios —dijo Candy, y dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio—¿Cómo se desarrolla la batalla de Cornualles? —preguntó al cabo de un momento, dispuesta a olvidar sus preocupaciones personales para prestar atención a la batalla que los escoceses libraban en apoyo del rey Jacobo y de las aspiraciones de Eduardo V al trono inglés.

La expresión del hombre anticipó la respuesta.

—Cuando nos marchamos —dijo el por fin—, todo parecía haber terminado. En Cork y en Taunton teníamos posibilidades de vencer, y lo mismo cabría decir de Cornualles, hasta que se presentó el mismo diablo y se puso al mando del ejército de Enrique.

—¿El diablo? —repitió Candy, sin comprender.

Una mueca de odio desfiguró los rasgos del hombre, que escupió en el suelo.

—Así es, el diablo..., el mismísimo Lobo Negro, que arda en el infierno, de donde ha venido.

Dos de las campesinas se persignaron como para ahuyentar al demonio ante la sola mención del Lobo Negro, el enemigo más odiado y temido en Escocia. Las siguientes palabras del hombre, sin embargo, hicieron que el temor se apoderara de ellas.

—El Lobo regresa a Escocia. Enrique lo envía al mando de un ejército de para aplastar a todos los que apoyamos al rey Eduardo. Habrá muertes y derramamiento de sangre, sólo que esta vez será peor, podéis creerme. Los clanes se apresuran a regresar a sus hogares y prepararse para la batalla. Creo que el Lobo atacará primero White antes que a cualquier de nosotros, ya que fue vuestro clan el que se cobró más vidas inglesas en Cornualles.—Tras decir esto, hizo una cortés reverencia, se puso el casco y se volvió para dirigirse hacia su caballo.

Los campesinos reunidos alrededor del pozo partieron poco después, para tomar el camino que cruzaba las marismas y dirigirse, tras el recodo, hacia el interior de las montañas.

Dos de los hombres, sin embargo, no continuaron más allá del recodo del camino. Una vez que se encontraron fuera de la vista de los aldeanos, giraron hacia la derecha y obligaron a sus caballos a emprender un furtivo galope que los adentró en el bosque.

Si Candy los hubiera observado, los habría visto volver grupas por entre los árboles que crecían al costado del camino, justa a la derecha de donde ella se encontraba. Pero en ese momento se hallaba ocupada con el tumulto que estalló entre los aldeanos de Belkirk, que se encontraba justo en el camino entre Inglaterra y el castillo de White

—¡Viene el Lobo! —exclamó una de las mujeres al tiempo que apretaba protectoramente a su bebé contra el pecho—. Que Dios se apiade de nosotros.

—Se lanzará sobre White —gritó un hombre, preso del pánico—. Lo que quiere es atrapar al señor de White, pero cuando pase por Belkirk arrasará la aldea.

De repente, el aire se llenó con horribles presagios de incendios, muerte y destrucción, y los niños arremolinados alrededor de Candy se aferraron a ella y la miraron horrorizados. Para los escoceses, fueran nobles o humildes aldeanos, el Lobo Negro era peor que el diablo, y resultaba mucho más peligroso, pues el diablo no era más que un espíritu, mientras que el Lobo era de carne y hueso, el Señor del mal redivivo, un ser monstruoso que amenazaba su existencia sobre la Tierra. Era el espectro malévolo que utilizaban los escoceses para aterrorizar a sus pequeños y hacer que se comportaran bien. "Si te portas mal vendrá el Lobo y te llevará", era la advertencia que se hacía a los niños para evitar que se internaran en el bosque, abandonaran la cama por la noche o desobedecieran a sus mayores.

Sin comprender cómo era posible que un ser que para ella era más un mito que un hombre pudiese causar tanta histeria, Candy alzó la voz para hacerse oír por encima del estrépito.

—Lo más probable es que regrese al lado de su pagano rey para lamerse las heridas que le infligimos en Cornualles, mientras cuenta grandes mentiras para exagerar su victoria —dijo al tiempo que rodeaba con sus brazos a los aterrorizados niños, que ese apretujaron contra ella ante la mera alusión del Lobo—. Y si no hace eso, elegirá atacar un castillo más débil que el de White, uno que tenga posibilidades de ocupar.

Sus palabras y el tono de desprecio burlón arrancaron miradas fugaces y asombradas entre los aldeanos, pero lo que hizo que Candy hablara así no fue más que la fanfarronería. Ella era una White,, y un White nunca admitía sentir temor ante ningún hombre. Ella había odio a su padre decírselo cientos de veces a sus hermanastros, y estaba convencida de que no podía ser de otro modo. Además, la actitud de los aldeanos asustaba a los niños, y no estaba dispuesta a permitirlo.

Mary tiró de la toca de Candy para llamar su atención, y con su voz aguda, preguntó:

—¿No tenéis miedo del lobo Negro, lady Candy?

—¡Pues claro que no! —contestó ella con una brillante sonrisa tranquilizadora.

—Dicen que el Lobo es tan alto como un árbol —intervino el pequeño Tom con tono de respeto.

—¡Un árbol! —Candy se echó a reír y trató de tomarse a broma todo lo que se decía acerca del Lobo—. Pues si lo es, valdría la pena verlo cuando intente montar en su caballo. ¡Se necesitarían cuatro escuderos para que lo consiguiese!

Lo absurdo de la imagen hizo que algunos niños se echaran a reír, tal como Candy esperaba que sucediera.

—He oído decir —comentó el joven Will con evidente temor—, que destruye los muros con sus propias manos y bebe sangre.

—¡Agh! —exclamó Candy con ojos centelleantes—. Entonces debe de ser la indigestión lo que le hace ser tan mezquino. Si llega a Belkirk, le ofreceremos en lugar de sangre un poco de buena cerveza escocesa.

—Mi padre —intervino otro niño—, dice que cabalga acompañado de un gigante, un Goliat llamado Arik, que lleva un hacha con la que despedaza a los niños...

—Yo he oído decir... —terció otro niño con tono ominoso.

—Dejad que os diga lo que he oído —lo interrumpió Candy con suavidad. Luego, con una brillante sonrisa, empezó a conducirlos hacia la abadía, que se alzaba más allá del recodo del camino—. He oído decir —improvisó alegremente—, que es tan viejo que tiene que entrecerrar los ojos para ver, así... —Contorsionó el rostro para imitar a una persona aturdida y casi ciega que miraba alrededor sin ver prácticamente nada, y los niños se echaron a reír.

Mientras caminaban, Candy no dejó de hacer comentarios jocosos. Los niños participaron en el juego y añadieron sus propias sugerencias para hacer que el Lobo pareciera un ser absurdo.

Pero a pesar de las risas y de la aparente alegría del momento, grandes nubarrones oscurecieron el cielo y comenzó a soplar un viento gélido que azotaba la capa de Candy, como si la naturaleza se entristeciera ante la simple mención de aquel diablo.

Candy estaba a punto de hacer otra broma a expensas del Lobo, pero se interrumpió bruscamente cuando un grupo de hombres de los clanes, montados a caballo, parecieron en el recodo procedentes de la abadía. Delante del líder iba montada una hermosa joven, vestida, como Candy, con el sombrío hábito gris, el griñón blanco y un corto velo gris de monja novicia. Iba recatadamente sentada de lado sobre la silla, y su tímida sonrisa confirmaba lo que Candy ya sabía.

Con un silencioso grito de alegría, Candy estuvo a punto de echar a correr hacia ella, pero pronto reprimió aquel impulso impropio de una dama y permaneció donde se encontraba. Miró fijamente a su padre y luego observó fugazmente a los hombres del clan, que eludían sus ojos con la misma expresión de desaprobación que habían demostrado hacia ella durante años, desde que su hermanastro consiguió hacer circular con éxito aquella horrible historia.

Candy envió a los niños por delante, no sin antes ordenarles que se dirigieran directamente hacia la abadía, y esperó en medio del camino durante lo que le pareció una eternidad, hasta que por fin el grupo se detuvo delante de ella.

Su padre, que evidentemente había pasado por la abadía donde también estaba Annie, la hermanastra de Candy, desmontó y se volvió para ayudar a aquélla a hacer lo propio. Candy se impacientó ante el retraso, pero la escrupulosa atención que prestaba su padre a las reglas de la cortesía y la dignidad era tan típica del gran hombre, que no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa irónica.

Finalmente, el hombre se volvió hacia ella y abrió los brazos. Candy corrió hacia él y lo abrazó con fuerza, al tiempo que balbuceaba, excitada:

—Padre, ¡os he echado tanto de menos! Han transcurrido casi dos años desde la última vez que os vi.

—¿Os encontráis bien? ¡Apenas habéis cambiado en todo este tiempo!

Apartando suavemente los brazos que rodeaban su cuello, Lord White retrocedió un paso y observó el cabello suelto, las mejillas sonrosadas y el hábito arrugado de su hija. Candy se avergonzó interiormente ante aquel prolongado escrutinio, y rezó para que él aprobara lo que veía y, puesto que ya se había detenido en la abadía, se sintiera complacido con el informe que, sin duda, le había ofrecido la abadesa.

Dos años antes, su comportamiento había hecho que la enviaran a la abadía, un año atrás, la propia Annie también fue enviada allí por motivos de seguridad, ya que el señor estaba en la guerra. Bajo la guía firme de la abadesa, Candy llegó a apreciar su propia fortaleza y a tratar de superar sus defectos. Pero mientras su padre la inspeccionaba de pies a cabeza, no pudo evitar el preguntarse si veía en ella a la joven dama en que se había convertido, o si seguía viendo a la revoltosa muchacha que fuera dos años atrás. Finalmente, su padre la miró a la cara y en sus ojos azules brilló una sonrisa.

—Te has convertido en toda una mujer, Candice.

Candy se sintió henchida de placer. Aquel comentario, procediendo de su padre, era todo un elogio.

—También he cambiado en otras cosas padre —le aseguró—. He cambiado mucho.

—Parece que no tanto, muchacha —replicó él observando el velo corto y el griñón que ella sostenía entre los dedos.

—¡Oh! —exclamó Candy, impaciente por explicarse—. Jugaba a la gallina ciega... con los niños, y no podía ponerme la capucha. ¿Habéis visto a la abadesa? ¿Qué os ha contado la madre Maria?

La risa centelleó en los sombríos ojos de su padre.

—Dice —replicó ásperamente—, que tienes la costumbre de sentarse en lo alto de una colina alejada y desde allí contemplar el aire con expresión soñadora, algo que me suena familiar, muchacha. Y también ha comentado que tienes cierta tendencia a cabecear en medio de la misa cuando el sacerdote pronuncia un sermón más largo de lo que te parece conveniente, lo cual también me suena familiar.

Candy se sintió traicionada por la abadesa, a la que tanto admiraba. En cierto modo, la madre Maria era la señora de sus propias tierras, controlaba los ingresos que se obtenían de los labradíos y el ganado pertenecientes a la espléndida abadía, presidía la mesa siempre que había visitas, y se ocupaba de todas las cuestiones que afectaban a los laicos que trabajaban en los terrenos del convento, así como a las monjas que vivían enclaustradas entre sus altos muros.

A Annie le aterrorizaba aquella mujer tan severa, pero a Candy le encantaba, por lo que se sintió profundamente herida por lo que consideraba una traición.

Las siguientes palabras de su padre, sin embargo, hicieron que su decepción se esfumase.

—La madre Maria también me ha dicho que tienes la cabeza firmemente puesta sobre los hombros-admitió tratando de disimular su orgullo—. Dijo que eres una verdadera White, con valor suficiente para ser la señora de tu propio clan. Aunque eso no lo serás —añadió con tono de advertencia. A pesar de que con aquellas últimas palabras Candy veía roto su sueño más anhelado, hizo un esfuerzo por mantener la sonrisa, por negarse a sentirse herida ante la privación de aquel derecho; un derecho que su padre le había prometido hasta que se casó con la madre de Annie, y adquirió además, otros tres hijastros.

Alexander, el mayor de los tres hermanos, asumiría llegado el momento el puesto que le habría correspondido a ella. Eso, en sí mismo, no le habría resultado nada difícil de aceptar si Alexander fuese agradable y justo, pero era un hombre traicionero, un embustero intrigante, y Candy lo sabía, aunque su padre y su clan no parecían darse cuenta de ello. Un año después de que empezara a vivir en el castillo de White, hizo correr rumores acerca de ella, chismes calumniosos totalmente inventados, pero tan bien concebidos que, andando el tiempo, consiguió que todo el clan se revolviera contra Candy. Aquella pérdida del afecto de su clan todavía le causaba un dolor insoportable. Incluso ahora, cuando evitaban mirarla a la cara, como si no existiera para ellos, Candy tenía que hacer un esfuerzo para no rogarles que la perdonasen por cosas que, en realidad, no había hecho.

William, el hermano del medio, era, como Annie dulce y tímido, mientras que Malcolm, el menor, era tan malvado como Alexander.

—La abadesa —continuó su padre—, también dijo que eres afable y gentil, aunque también enérgica...

—¿Dijo todo eso de mí? —preguntó Candy que apartó de su mente los lúgubres pensamientos sobre sus hermanastros—. ¿De veras?

—En efecto.

Normalmente Candy se habría regocijado ante aquella respuesta, pero al observar el rostro de su padre advirtió que su expresión se hacía más ceñuda que nunca. Incluso su voz pareció tensa cuando añadió:

—Está muy bien que hayas abandonado tu comportamiento propio de paganos y te hayas convertido en lo que eres, Candice.

Guardó silencio, y Candy lo animó suavemente a continuar.

—¿Por qué lo decís, padre?

—Porque el futuro del clan —respondió él tras un prolongado suspiro—, dependerá de lo que contestes a mi siguiente pregunta.

Aquellas palabras resonaron en la mente de Candy como toques de trompeta, lo que la dejó aturdida de excitación y alegría. El futuro de clan dependería de ella, había dicho su padre. Se sintió tan feliz que apenas pudo dar crédito a lo que acababa de escuchar. Era como si se encontrara allá arriba, sobre la colina, entregada a su ensoñación preferida, aquella en que su padre se acercaba y le decía:"Candice, el futuro del clan no depende de tus hermanastros sino de ti, de ti."

Ahora por fin se presentaba la oportunidad con que soñaba para demostrar su temple a los hombres de clan y recuperar su afecto. Siempre imaginaba que la llamaban para realizar una hazaña increíble, un acto valeroso y peligroso, como escalar el muro del castillo del Lobo Negro y capturar a éste sin ayuda de nadie. Por muy atrevida que fuese la tarea ella nunca la cuestionaba ni vacilaba un segundo en aceptar el desafío.

Miró atentamente a su padre y preguntó, impaciente:

—¿Qué queréis de mí? Decídmelo y haré lo que sea.

—¿Te casarás con Edric MacPherson?

—¿Queeé? —preguntó la horrorizada heroína del ensueño de Candy. Edric MacPherson era más viejo incluso que su padre; se trataba de un hombre apergaminado y aterrador que, desde que Candy se convirtiera en mujer, la miraba de tal modo que le ponía la carne de gallina.

—¿Lo harás, o no lo harás?

Candy frunció el delicado entrecejo.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó la heroína que nunca cuestionaba nada.

Una expresión extraña y atormentada apareció en el rostro de su padre.

—En Cornualles fuimos vapuleados. Perdimos la mitad de nuestros hombres. Alexander murió en la batalla. —Hizo una pausa y, con tono de orgullo, añadió—: Murió como un White, luchando hasta el final.

—Me alegro de que os encontréis bien, padre —dijo Candy, incapaz de sentir más que un breve aguijonazo de pena por el hermanastro que había convertido su vida en un infierno. Ahora, como tantas veces en el pasado, sólo deseaba hacer algo para que su padre se sintiera orgulloso de ella—. Sé que lo queríais como si fuera vuestro hijo.

Él aceptó su comprensión con un breve gesto de asentimiento, para regresar de inmediato al tema que le ocupaba.

—Muchos se opusieron a ir a Cornualles para luchar por la causa del rey Jacobo, pero los clanes me siguieron de todos modos. Para los ingleses no es ningún secreto que fui yo quien convenció a los clanes de marchar hacia Cornualles, y ahora el rey inglés desea venganza. Envía al Lobo a Escocia para atacar el castillo de White.—Con tono de profunda desazón, admitió—: Ahora no podremos resistir un asedio, a menos que el clan MacPherson nos ayude en nuestra lucha. MacPherson ejerce suficiente influencia sobre una docena de clanes como para obligarlos a unirse a nosotros. —Candy reflexionaba a toda prisa. Alexander estaba muerto, y el Lobo pronto atacaría su hogar. La dura voz de su padre la sacó repentinamente de sus pensamientos.

—¡Candice! ¿Entiendes lo que te digo? MacPherson ha prometido unirse a nuestra lucha sólo si lo aceptas como marido.

Candy era, por parte de su madre, condesa y heredera de una rica propiedad lindante con la de los MacPherson.

—¿Desea mis tierras? —preguntó esperanzada, al recordar el horrible modo en que Edric MacPherson la había mirado el año anterior, cuando pasó por la abadía para hacerle una "visita de cortesía".

—Así es.

—¿Y no podríamos ofrecérselas a cambio de su apoyo? —sugirió con desesperación, preparada e incluso dispuesta a sacrificar sin la menor vacilación su espléndida casa solariega por el bien de su gente.

—¡No lo admitiría! —replicó su padre, enfadado—. Luchar por los clanes supone un honor, pero no puede enviar a su gente a una lucha que no sea la suya, y aceptar vuestras tierras como pago por ello.

—Pero si desea mis tierras seguramente habrá alguna forma de...

— Te desea a ti. Así me lo dijo en Cornualles. —Su mirada recorrió el rostro de Candy y registró los asombrosos cambios que se habían producido en él desde que fuera una chiquilla delgada y pecosa para convertirse en una belleza perturbadora—. Ahora tienes el aspecto de tu madre, y eso es algo que despierta los apetitos de un viejo. No te lo pediría si pudiera evitarse. —Malhumorado, le recordó—: Solías rogarme que te nombrara señora. Asegurabas estar dispuesta a hacer lo que fuese por tu clan...

Candy sintió náuseas sólo de pensar en entregar su cuerpo, su vida, a un hombre ante el que retrocedía instintivamente. A pesar de ello, levantó la cabeza y sostuvo valerosamente la mirada de su padre.

— En efecto, padre — contestó con serenidad—. ¿Debo acompañaros ahora?

La expresión de orgullo y alivio de su padre casi hizo que el sacrificio mereciera la pena.

— Será mejor que te quedes aquí, con Annie —contestó él—. No disponemos de caballos suficientes y estamos impacientes por llegar a White e iniciar los preparativos para la batalla. Avisaré a MacPherson de que el matrimonio queda acordado, y luego enviaré a alguien para que os acompañe antes su presencia.

Al volverse él para montar en su caballo, Candy se dejó llevar por la tentación que había contenido hasta entonces. En lugar de apartarse, se introdujo entre las filas de jinetes del clan, que en otro tiempo habían sido sus amigos y compañeros de juego. Confiaba en que hubieran escuchado que consentía en casarse con MacPherson, y que eso hiciera desaparecer el desprecio que sentían por ella. Se detuvo junto al caballo de un hombre rubicundo y pelirrojo.

—Os deseo buen día, Renald Garvin —dijo con una sonrisas vacilante, mientras observaba su mirada sombría—. ¿Cómo está vuestra señora esposa?

El hombre la miró con frialdad y dijo:

—Imagino que bastante bien.

Candy tragó saliva con dificultad ante aquel inconfundible rechazo por parte de quien en otro tiempo le había enseñado a pescar, y que había reído con ella en una ocasión en que había caído al agua. Se volvió y miró con expresión de súplica al hombre situado junto a Renald en la columna.

—Y vos, Michael MacCleod? ¿Ha mejorado la herida de vuestra pierna?

Unos implacables ojos azules se posaron sobre ella. Luego, el hombre desvió la mirada. Candy se dirigió hacia el hombre situado detrás de él, cuyo rostro parecía lleno de odio, y tendió una mano hacia él.

—Garrick Carmichael —dijo con tono implorante—, han transcurrido cuatro años desde que vuestra Becky se ahogó. Os juro ahora, como os juré entonces, que yo no la empujé al río. No peleábamos... Eso sólo fue una mentira inventada por Alexander para...

El rostro del hombre era tan duro como el granito. Sin dignarse mirar a Candy, Garrick Carmichael espoleó a su cabalgadura y los hombres siguieron su camino.

Sólo el viejo Josh, el armero del clan, detuvo su caballo y permitió que los otros se adelantaran. Se inclinó y colocó su callosa mano sobre la cabeza descubierta de la muchacha.

—Sé que decís la verdad —dijo, y aquella muestra de lealtad hizo que a Candy las lágrimas le quemaran en los ojos, mientras levantaba la vista nublada hacia los suaves ojos pardos—. Tenéis temperamento, eso no puede negarse, pero hasta cuando no erais mas que una mocosa, lo manteníais a raya. Garrick Carmichael y los otros quizá se han dejado engañar por las actitudes angélicas de Alexander, pero no el viejo Josh. No me veréis lamentar su pérdida. El clan estará mucho mejor dirigido por el joven William. Carmichael y los otros —agregó con tono tranquilizador—, terminarán por cambiar de parecer sobre vos una vez que os hayáis casado con MacPherson, tanto por su bien como por el de vuestro señor.

—¿Dónde están mis hermanastros? —preguntó Candy con voz ronca, cambiando de tema para no llorar.

—Regresan a casa por una ruta diferente. Cabía la posibilidad de que el Lobo intentase atacarnos, de modo que nos dividimos después de abandonar Cornualles.

Luego, tras darle otra suave palmada sobre la cabeza, espoleó su caballo.

Anonadada, Candy permaneció en medio del camino, observando al clan que se alejaba y desaparecía por otro recodo del camino.

Annie que se hallaba a su lado, dijo con tono de simpatía:

—Oscurece. Deberíamos regresar a la abadía.

La abadía. Hacía apenas tres horas que Candy había salido de ella sintiéndose alegre y llena de vida. Ahora, en cambio, se sentía muerta.

—Adelantaos sin mí. Yo..., no puedo regresar ahora. Todavía no. Creo que subiré hasta la cima de la colina y me sentaré allí por un rato.

—La abadesa se enfadará si no regresamos antes de anochecer y falta poco —dijo Annie con recelo.

La relación entre las dos jóvenes siempre había sido así: Candy era la que transgredía las reglas, y Annie la que se sentía horrorizada ante la mera idea de hacerlo. Annie era gentil, dócil y hermosa, con cabello negro, ojos de color azul y un carácter dulce que, en opinión de Candy, hacían que fuese la mejor personificación dela femineidad.

Era tan sumisa y tímida como Candy impulsiva y atrevida. De no haber sido por Candy, no habría corrido una sola aventura, y jamás habría tenido que regañarla. Sin contar con Annie para preocuparse por ella y protegerla, Candy habría corrido muchas más aventuras y recibido muchos más regaños. Como consecuencia de ello, las dos jóvenes se hallaban muy compenetradas, y trataban de protegerse todo lo posible la una a la otra ante los inevitables resultados de sus respectivos defectos.

Tras vacilar por un instante, Annie ofreció con un ligero temblor en la voz:

—Permaneceré a tu lado. Si te quedas sola te olvidarás del tiempo y hasta es posible que te encuentre con... un oso en la oscuridad.

En ese momento, a Candy no le pareció tan mala la posibilidad de ser despedazada por un oso. Presagiaba que viviría hasta el final de sus días sumida en la tristeza. A pesar de que verdaderamente deseaba, e incluso necesitaba quedarse al aire libre y tratar de ordenar sus pensamientos, hizo un gesto de negación con la cabeza, consciente de que, si se quedaban, Annie se sentiría atemorizada ante la sola idea de tener que enfrentarse más tarde a la abadesa.

—No, regresaremos.

Annie hizo caso omiso de las palabras de Candy, la tomó de la mano y se volvió hacia la izquierda par tomar la dirección de la colina desde la que se dominaba la abadía. Y entonces, por primera vez, fue Annie quien abrió la marcha y Candy la siguió.

Entre los árboles que bordeaban el camino, dos sombras comenzaron a seguir sigilosamente a las dos muchachas.

Cuando habían ascendido hasta la mitad de la ladera de la colina, Candy ya se sentía impaciente con su propia autocompasión e hizo un esfuerzo hercúleo por recuperar su espíritu de resistencia.

—Si se piensa en ello —comenzó lentamente, mirando a Annie de soslayo—, al casarme con MacPherson se me ofrece la oportunidad de hacer algo grandioso y noble por el bien de mi gente.

—Eres como Juana de Arco —dijo Annie—, que llevó a su gente a la victoria.

—Sólo que, en lugar de eso, yo tendré que casarme con Edric MacPherson.

—¡Y sufrir un destino peor que el de ella! —agregó Annie y se echó a reír.

A Candy le sorprendió el que su hermanastra encontrara graciosa una situación tan deprimente, pero no pudo evitar reír también ella.

Animada al ver que Candy volvía a mostrarse alegre, Annie buscó el modo de distraerla. Al aproximarse a la cima de la colina, en la que crecía un bosquecillo, preguntó:

—¿Qué quiso dar a entender nuestro padre cuando dijo que tenías el aspecto de tu madre?

—No lo sé —contestó Candy. De pronto, tuvo la extraña e incómoda sensación de que las observaban desde la espesura. Se volvió y retrocedió unos pasos, miró en dirección al pozo y vio que los aldeanos habían regresado a sus hogares. Se arrebujó en la capa y se estremeció debido al gélido viento—. La madre abadesa-añadió sin mucho interés— dijo que soy un poco descarada, y que debo ir con cuidado porque cundo salga de la abadía puedo atraer a los hombres de manera indebida.

—¿Qué significa eso?

Candy se encogió de hombros y respondió despreocupada:

—Tampoco lo sé —Se volvió y avanzó de nuevo. Al recordar el velo y el griñón que todavía llevaba en la mano, empezó a ponerse este último—. ¿Qué aspecto tengo? —preguntó, dirigiéndole a Annie una mirada de extrañeza—. Hace dos años que sólo me veo el rostro cuando observo mi reflejo en el agua. ¿Tanto he cambiado?

—Oh, sí —exclamó Annie, echándose a reír—. Ni siquiera Alexander podría decirte ahora que eres escuálida y lisa, o que tú cabello tiene el color de las la paja

—¡Annie! —exclamó Candy, impresionada por su insensibilidad—. ¿No te sientes afligida por la muerte de Alexander? Era tu hermano y...

—No hables más de eso —le rogó Annie, temblorosa—. Lloré cuando padre me lo dijo, pero las lágrimas fueron pocas, y me sentí culpable porque no lo quería tanto como debí quererlo, ni entonces ni ahora. No podía. Era tan... mezquino. No está bien hablar mal de los muertos, pero no puedo decir nada bueno de él. —Guardó silencio y se arrebujó en el manto para protegerse del viento húmedo. Miró a Candy y sin pronunciar palabra le suplicó que cambiara de tema.

—Dime entonces qué aspecto tengo —insistió Candy al instante, y le dio un fuerte abrazo.

Dejaron de caminar, pues el denso bosque que cubría el resto de la ladera impedía continuar. Una sonrisa lenta y reflexiva se extendió por el hermoso rostro de Annie que estudió con cariño el de su hermanastra, expresivo, dominado por un par de grandes ojos tan verdes como las emeraldas , bajo aquellas cejas rubias grácilmente arqueadas.

—Bueno, eres..., eres bastante bonita.

—Bien, pero ¿ves algo de insólito en mí? —preguntó Candy, que no dejaba de pensar en las palabras de la madre Maria, mientras se ponía el griñón y se colocaba encima el velo corto de lana—¿Observas en mí algo que pueda hacer que un hombre se comporte de modo extraño?

—No —contestó Annie, pues veía a Candy con los ojos de una joven inocente—. Nada en absoluto.

Un hombre, sin embargo, habría contestado de manera muy diferente, pues aunque Candice White no era hermosa en un sentido convencional, su aspecto era a la vez recatado y provocativo. Poseía una boca generosa que pedía ser besada, ojos grandes invitadores que parecían esmeraldas líquidas, de nariz respingada con unas cuantas pecas una abundante cabellera dorada llena de rizos y un cuerpo esbelto y voluptuoso que parecía hecho para ser acariciado por las manos de un hombre.

—Tienes los ojos verdes —empezó a decir Annie en un intento por describirla. —Ya eran verdes hace dos años —observó Candy con regocijo.

Annie abrió la boca para replicar, pero sus palabras se transformaron en un grito que fue apagado por la mano de un hombre que le cerró la boca al tiempo que empezaba a arrastrarla hacia atrás, en dirección a la espesura del bosque.

Candy se agachó instintivamente, a la espera de un ataque por detrás, pero fue demasiado tarde. Sus patadas y gritos no pudieron evitar que la mano enguantada de otro hombre la levantase en vilo y la condujese hacia el bosque. Annie fue arrojada sobre el lomo del caballo de su secuestrador como si fuera un saco de harina, y la flaccidez de sus brazos y sus piernas atestiguaba que se había desmayado. Pero a Candy no pudieron dominarla tan fácilmente. Cuando su embozado agresor la arrojó sobre el lomo del caballo, se dejó caer de costado, rodó sobre sí misma, liberándose, y cayó a gatas sobre la hojarasca, para incorporarse rápidamente. El hombre la atrapó de nuevo y Candy le marcó la cara con las uñas, retorciéndose entre sus manos.

—¡Por los dientes de Dios! —barbotó el hombre al tiempo que intentaba sujetar las piernas que se debatían.

Candy emitió un grito agudo, capaz de helar la sangre, mientras con todas sus fuerzas lanzó una patada que alcanzó al hombre en la espinilla, hiriéndola con sus recias botas negras de novicia. El hombre dejó escapar un gruñido de dolor y soltó a su presa durante una fracción de segundo. Candy se lanzó hacia adelante y habría podido cobrar unos metros de ventaja si uno de sus pies no hubiera tropezado con la gruesa raíz de un árbol, que le hizo caer de bruces y golpearse la cabeza contra una roca.

—Alcánzame la cuerda —dijo el hermano del Lobo a su compañero con una cruel sonrisa. Después de envolverle la cabeza a su prisionera con su propia capa, Stefan Grandchester la obligó a volverse, aferrándole los brazos a los costados del cuerpo, cogió la cuerda que le entregaba su compañero y la ató fuertemente. Una vez que hubo terminado, cogió el fardo humano en que Candy se había convertido y lo arrojó sin contemplaciones sobre su caballo, boca abajo. Después saltó sobre la silla, detrás de ella.

Continuara...


	3. Chapter 2

**CAPÍTULO 2**

—Terry apenas si creerá en buena suerte —le comentó Stefan al jinete que cabalgaba a su lado, y cuya prisionera también iba atada y echada a través de su silla—. Imagínate..., las jóvenes de White debajo de aquellos árboles, tan maduras para la cosecha como manzanas que colgaran de una rama. Ahora ya no tenemos razón alguna para preocuparnos por las defensas de White... Se rendirá sin luchar.

Fuertemente atada en su oscura prisión de lana, mientras su cabeza se balanceaba el vientre golpeaba contra la silla de montar a cada movimiento de los cascos del caballo, a Candy se le heló la sangre en las venas al oír pronunciar el nombre de Terry, pues no podía ser otro que Terrence Grandchester conde de Grandchester. El lobo. Las horribles historias que había oído acerca de él ya no le parecían tan exageradas. Annie y ella habían sido raptadas por hombres que no mostraban el menor respeto por los hábitos de la orden de St. Alban que las jóvenes vestían y que indicaban claramente su condición de novicias, monjas aspirantes que todavía no habían pronunciado sus votos.

Candy se preguntó frenéticamente qué clase de hombres serían capaces de poner las manos encima a unas monjas, o casi monjas. Debían ser hombres sin conciencia o temor al castigo, ya fuera humano o divino. Ningún hombre decente lo haría, salvo que fuera el mismísimo diablo o uno de sus discípulos.

—Ésta perdió el conocimiento enseguida —dijo Thomas, y soltó una obscena risotada—. Es una pena que no dispongamos de más tiempo para saborear nuestro botín, aunque, si de mí dependiera, preferiría ese jugoso bocado que llevas envuelto en su propio manto, Stefan.

—La tuya es la más hermosa de las dos —replicó Stefan fríamente— Y no probarás nada hasta que Royce decida qué quiere hacer con ellas.

Casi sofocada por el temor y el manto que la envolvía, Candy emitió un leve e inútil grito de protesta y pánico pero nadie pareció escucharla. Rezó a Dios para que descargara su ira sobre sus secuestradores, pero Dios tampoco la escuchó, y los caballos continuaron avanzando al trote, lo que prolongaba su sufrimiento. Rezó para que se le ocurriera alguna forma de escapar, pero su mente estaba demasiado ocupada en atormentarle frenéticamente con toda clase de crueles historias sobre el malvado Lobo Negro. "No hace prisioneros a menos que sea para torturarlos. Ríe cuando sus víctimas gritan de dolor. Bebe su sangre..."

Candy sintió un regusto a bilis en la boca y rezó no ya para escapar,

pues sabía que era imposible, sino para que la muerte acudiera a ella con rapidez evitando así que la desgracia cayera sobre su familia. Recordó las instrucciones que tiempo atrás su padre había dado a sus hermanastros, reunidos en el salón del castillo de Whie: "Si es la voluntad del Señor que muráis a manos del enemigo, hacedlo valerosamente. Morid luchando como un guerrero. ¡Cómo un White! Morid luchando..."

Aquellas palabras cruzaron por su mente hora tras hora, una y otra vez, pero cuando advirtió que los caballos aminoraban la marcha y escuchó los rumores distantes e inconfundibles de un gran campamento de hombres armados, el temor empezó a ceder ante la furia. No es justo morir tan joven, pensó. Además, a la dulce Annie le aguardaba el mismo final, y todo culpa de ella. Tendría que presentarse ante el Señor con aquel peso sobre su conciencia. Y todo porque aquel ogro sediento de sangre merodeaba por el territorio devorándolo todo a su paso. Cuando los caballos se detuvieron, Candy notó que su corazón aceleraba el ritmo de sus latidos. Oyó el choque del metal contra el metal, que indicaba que los hombres los rodeaban, y luego escuchó las voces de los prisioneros, que suplicaban patéticamente por sus vidas.

—Tened piedad, Lobo... Piedad, Lobo.

Aquellos horribles cánticos se elevaron hasta convertirse en un grito cuando Candy fue descabalgada sin ceremonias.

—Terry —gritó su secuestrador— aguardad un momento. ¡Os hemos traído algo!

Completamente cegada por la capa que le envolvía la cabeza, y con los brazos todavía atados por la cuerda, fue izada sobre el hombro de su secuestrador. Cuando éste echó a andar, Candy oyó que a su lado Annie pronunciaba su nombre.

—Valor, Annie —gritó Candy, pero era imposible que su hermanastra la oyese, ya que la voz sonó apagada por la capa.

Candy fue dejada bruscamente en pie, sobre el suelo, y se vio empujada hacia adelante. Con las piernas entumecidas, se tambaleó y cayó pesadamente de rodillas. "Muere como una White. Muere valerosamente. Muere luchando.", se decía una y otra vez mientras hacía esfuerzos infructuosos por incorporarse. Una voz se elevó entonces sobre las demás, y Candy supo de inmediato que se trataba del Lobo. Era una voz grave, feroz, que parecía surgir de las entrañas mismas del infierno.

—¿Que es esto? Espero que sea algo para comer.

"Se dice que se come la carne de aquellos a quienes mata".

Las palabras del joven Thomas volvieron a ella, mezcladas ahora con el sonido de los gritos de Annie y las súplicas de piedad de los prisioneros. De repente, por los demonios del temor y la furia, Candy se incorporó y levantó los brazos hacia la capa que la cubría, como un fantasma rabioso que tratara de quitarse de encima un sudario. En el momento en que cayó hacía atrás, Candy lanzó el puño con todas sus fuerzas contra el gigante oscuro y demoníaco que se encontraba ante ella, golpeándolo en la barbilla.

Annie se desvaneció.

—¡Monstruo! —gritó Candy—. ¡Bárbaro! —Se dispuso a golpear de nuevo, pero una mano enorme se cerró sobre su puño obligándola a mantener el brazo en alto—. ¡Diablo! —le espetó sin dejar de forcejear al tiempo que dirigía una potente patada contra su espinilla—¡Engendro de Satanás! ¡Violador de inoc...!

—¡Qué demonios! —rugió Terry Grandchester. Se adelantó, sujetó a la muchacha por la cintura y la levantó en vilo, sosteniéndola a un brazo de distancia. Fue un error. La bota de Candy lo alcanzó directamente en la entrepierna.

—¡Pequeña zorra! —tronó el Lobo. La sorpresa, el dolor y la furia hicieron que la soltase, pero de inmediato la cogió por los cabellos obligándola a echar la cabeza hacia atrás—. ¡Estaos quieta! —rugió.

Hasta la naturaleza parecía obedecerlo. Los prisioneros interrumpieron sus gritos de súplica, cesaron los sonidos metálicos y un silencio extraño y sobrenatural se extendió sobre el gran claro del bosque. Con el pulso acelerado, Candy cerró los ojos y esperó el golpe del poderoso puño que sin duda acabaría con ella.

Pero no se produjo.

Impulsada a medias por el temor y a medias por una curiosidad morbosa, abrió los ojos y vio su rostro por primera vez. El espectro demoníaco que se erguía sobre ella casi la hizo gritar de terror. Era corpulento, enorme. Tenía el cabello oscuro y la capa, del mismo color, ondulaba a su espalda movida fantasmagóricamente por el viento, como si tuviera vida propia. La luz de las hogueras bailoteaba sobre su rostro bronceado y aguileño, arrojando sombras que le hacían parecer verdaderamente satánico; relucía en sus extraños ojos, que brillaban como un mar embravecido en su rostro ojeroso y semioculto por una espesa barba. Sus hombros eran macizos y enormes, su pecho increíblemente ancho y los brazos musculosos. Candy sólo necesitó mirarlo una vez para saber que era capaz de cometer cualquiera de las crueldades que se le atribuían.

"¡Muere como una valiente!" "¡Muere rápidamente!"

Candy volvió la cabeza y hundió los dientes en la gruesa muñeca del hombre.

El Lobo, sorprendido, levantó la mano y luego la descargó con fuerza brutal sobre el rostro de la muchacha, que cayó de rodillas. Instintivamente, Candy se enroscó rápidamente sobre sí misma para protegerse, y esperó, con los ojos fuertemente cerrados y temblando de terror, a que descargara sobre ella el golpe mortal.

La voz del gigante resonó por encima de ella, sólo que esta vez fue aún más espantosa, pues denotaba una furia controlada.

—¿Que demonios has hecho? —preguntó Terry a su hermano menor—. ¿Es que tenemos problemas suficientes sin necesidad de esto? Los hombres están agotados y hambrientos, y me traes a dos mujeres para aumentar más su descontento.

Antes de que su hermano pudiera decir nada., Terry se volvió hacia el otro hombre y ordenó que los dejaran a solas; a continuación miró las dos figuras femeninas que yacían en el suelo, la una desvanecida, la otra hecha un ovillo, temblorosa. Por alguna razón, el temblor de esta última lo enfureció más que la inconsciencia de la otra.

—¡Levantaos!— le espetó a Candy al tiempo que la empujaba con la punta de su bota—. Hace un momento fuisteis muy valerosa. Ahora poneos de pie.

Candy se incorporó lentamente, con movimientos vacilantes, incapaz de mantenerse firme, mientras Terry se volvía de nuevo hacia su hermano.

—¡Espero una respuesta, Stefan!

—Que te daría gustoso si dejaras de rugir. Estas mujeres son...

—¡Monjas! —lo interrumpió Terry al observar de repente el pesado crucifijo que colgaba del cuello de Candy. Levantó luego la mirada hacia el griñón manchado y el velo desarreglado. Por un instante el descubrimiento lo dejó sin palabras. Al fin, exclamó—: ¡Por los dientes de Dios! ¿Has traído monjas para que las usemos como rameras?

—¡Monjas! —exclamó Stefan, asombrado a su vez.

—¡Rameras! —gruñó Candy, enfurecida y se dijo que el Lobo no podía ser tan despiadado como para entregarlas a sus hombres para que calmaran con ellas sus apetitos sexuales.

—Podría matarte por esta estupidez, Stefan, de modo que ayúdame.

—Pensarás de manera muy distinta cuando me dejes decirte quienes son —lo interrumpió Stefan, apartando la horrorizada mirada del hábito gris y el crucifijo de Candy, y anunció con renovado placer—Hermano, tienes ante ti a Lady Candice, la querida hija mayor de Lord White.

Terry miró fijamente a su hermano menor y a continuación contempló con expresión de desprecio el rostro sucio de Candy

—O te han engañado, Stefan, ocurren falsos rumores por estos territorios, pues dicen que la hija de White es la mujer más hermosa que existe por estos lares.

—No, nadie me ha engañado. Es la hija de White, ella misma lo dijo.

Terry tomó la temblorosa barbilla de Candy entre los dedos pulgar e índice, observó intensamente el rostro sucio de la joven y lo estudió a la luz de las hogueras, con el entrecejo fruncido y una sonrisa triste en los labios.

—¿Cómo es posible que digan de vos que sois una belleza?—preguntó con un sarcasmo deliberado e insultante—. ¿Sois la joya de Escocia? —Observó el brillo de cólera que sus palabras hicieron surgir en los ojos de la muchacha y el gesto brusco con que ésta se apartó de él. Pero en lugar de sentirse conmovido por el valor de Candy, se sintió encolerizado. Todo lo relacionado con el nombre de White le enfurecía, hacía que la sed de venganza hirviera en su interior. Tomó de nuevo el rostro sucio y pálido, lo atrajo de nuevo hacia el suyo, y con voz terrible exigió—; ¡Contestadme!

A Annie, que había vuelto en sí y estaba al borde de la histeria, le pareció que Candy asumía de algún modo la culpa que a ella misma le correspondía. Se sujetó al hábito de su hermanastra para afianzarse y se puso de pie con gran esfuerzo. Luego apretó su cuerpo contra el de Candy, tanto que por un instante parecieron hermanas siamesas.

—¡No dicen eso de Candy!—exclamó al comprender que el prolongado silencio de su hermanastra podía provocar una reacción violenta por parte del gigante que se erguía ante ellas—. Dicen eso... de mí.

—¿Y quien demonios sois vos? — exigió saber él, furioso.

—¡No es nadie! —intervino Candy, que olvidó el octavo mandamiento con la esperanza de que Annie fuese liberada si la creían una monja en lugar de una White—. No es más que la hermana Annie, de la abadía de Belkirk.

—¿Es cierto eso?—le preguntó Terry a Annie.

—¡Sí! —dijo Candy.

—No— susurró Annie dócilmente.

Terry Grandchester, con el rostro crispado, cerró los ojos por un instante. Aquello era como una pesadilla. Una pesadilla increíble. Después de una marcha forzada, se había quedado sin alimentos, sin cobijo y sin paciencia. Y ahora solo le faltaba eso. Ni siquiera era capaz de arrancar una respuesta sensata y honesta a dos mujeres aterrorizadas. De pronto se sintió exhausto, y cayó en la cuenta de que llevaba tres días con sus tres noches sin dormir. Volvió el rostro ojeroso hacia Annie, a la juzgaba más débil y temerosa de las dos y por lo tanto la menos propensa a inventarse una mentira, y dijo:

—Si queréis tener la esperanza de sobrevivir una hora más, responderéis ahora mismo con la verdad. ¿Sois o no sois la hija de Lord White?

Annie presa del terror, trató de contestar, pero no consiguió que una sola palabra brotara de sus temblorosos labios. Derrotada, inclinó la cabeza y asintió sumisamente.

Terry dirigió una mirada diabólica a la otra mujer vestida de monja, y luego se volvió hacia su hermano y ordenó:

—Atadlas y ponedlas en una tienda. Que Arik monte la guardia para protegerlas de los hombres. Quiero tenerlas vivas mañana para interrogarlas.

"Quiero tenerlas vivías mañana para interrogarlas".

Las palabras reverberaron en la torturada mente de Candy, quien yacía en la tienda, tendida al lado de la pobre Annie, con las muñecas y los pies atados con tiras de cuero, y contemplaba a través de un agujero abierto en lo alto de la tienda el cielo sin nubes, iluminado por las estrellas. ¿En que clase de interrogatorio pensaría el Lobo?, se preguntó cuando finalmente el agotamiento pudo más que su temor. ¿Qué medios de tortura utilizaría para obtener de ellas las respuestas que buscaba, y cuáles podían ser éstas? Candy estaba convencida de que con el siguiente día llegaría el fin de sus vidas.

—¿Candy? —susurró Annie con voz temblorosa—. No crees que tenga intención de matarnos mañana ¿verdad?

—No —mintió Candy par tranquilizarla.

Continuara...


	4. Chapter 3

**CAPÍTULO 3**

El campamento del Lobo comenzó a cobrar vida antes de que las últimas estrellas se desvanecieran en el cielo, pero Candy no logró dormir más de una hora en toda la noche. Temblando, pues la capa no era lo bastante gruesa para protegerla del frío, elevó la vista y se disculpó ante Dios por las numerosas estupideces que había cometido, al tiempo que le rogaba que ahorrase a la pobre Annie las consecuencias de subir la tarde anterior hasta lo alto de la colina, de lo cual se sentía responsable.

—Annie —susurró cuando los movimientos en el exterior indicaban que el campamento cobraba nueva vida. — ¿Estás despierta?

—Sí.

—Cuando el Lobo nos interrogue, deja que sea yo la que conteste.

—Sí— repitio Annie con voz temblorosa.

—No sé qué querrá saber, pero necesariamente será algo que no deberíamos decirle, Quizá consiga suponerlo por su forma de plantear las preguntas, y así sabré cómo engañarlo.

Al amanecer apenas se había teñido el cielo de rosa cuando entraron dos hombres en la tienda par desatarlas y permitirles un momento de intimidad entre los arbustos, al borde del claro ocupado por el campamento, antes de que volvieran a atar a Candy y se llevaran a Annie a reunirse con el Lobo.

—Esperad —dijo Candy al darse cuenta de las intenciones de aquellos hombres— Llevadme a mí, os lo ruego. Mi hermana..., no se encuentra bien.

Uno de ellos, gigantón de más de dos metros de estatura, que debía ser el legendario coloso llamado Arik, le dirigió una mirada capaz de helar la sangre en las venas y se alejó sin pronunciar palabra. El otro guardia condujo a la pobre Annie y, a través de una rendija de la tienda, Candy observó las miradas lascivas que los hombres dirigían mientras ésta cruzaba el campamento con las manos cruzadas a la espalda. La media hora que Annie estuvo fuera le pareció a Candy toda una eternidad, pero para su enorme alivio, Annie no mostró al regresar la menor señal de haber sido víctima de crueldad física alguna.

—¿Te encuentras bien? —preguntó Candy con ansiedad en cuanto el guardia se hubo marchado—. No te causo ningún daño ¿verdad?

Annie tragó saliva, negó con la cabeza y rompió a llorar.

—No— sollozó histéricamente—, aunque se enojó mucho por... porque no podía dejar de llorar. Estaba tan asustada, Candy. Y él es tan enorme, tan feroz que no pude dejar de llorar, lo que hizo que se enfureciese aún más.

—No llores— la tranquilizó Candy—. Ya ha pasado todo. —Con tristeza, pensó que cada vez le resultaba más fácil mentir.

Stefan entró en la tienda de Terry y refiriéndose a Annie, que acababa de salir, dijo:

—Dios mío, es una verdadera belleza. Es una pena que sea monja.

—No lo es —le espetó Terry, irritado—. Entre accesos de llanto, se las arregló para explicarme que sólo es una "novicia".

—¿Y qué es eso?

Terrence Grandchester era un guerrero endurecido en el campo de batalla y lo ignoraba prácticamente todo sobre órdenes religiosas. Desde que era un muchacho, todo su mundo giraba alrededor de lo militar, de modo que tradujo las llorosas explicaciones de Annie en términos militares, según él mismo lo entendía.

—Por lo visto, una novicia es alguien que se presenta voluntario y que aún no ha terminado su adiestramiento, o que todavía no ha jurado fidelidad a su señor.

—¿Crees que dice la verdad?

Terry hizo una mueca y bebió un trago de cerveza.

—Está demasiado asustada para mentir. En realidad está demasiado asustada para hablar siquiera.

Stefan entrecerró los ojos en lo que podía ser un gesto de celos por la muchacha o, sencillamente, de contrariedad por el hecho de que su hermano no hubiera conseguido averiguar nada más práctico.

—¿Y demasiado delicada para someterla a un interrogatorio más duro?

Terry le dirigió una mirada sardónica, pero su mente estaba ocupada con lo que más le preocupaba. Deseo saber con qué defensas cuenta el castillo de White, así como las características del terreno...

— Todo lo que podamos averiguar nos será de gran ayuda. De otro modo, tendrás que emprender ese viaje a White que iniciaste ayer.—Dejó la jarra sobre la mesa con un ademán resulto. — Traedme a la hermana-ordenó en tono mortífero.

Cuando el gigante Arik entró en la tienda, Aniie retrocedió aterrorizada, pues con cada paso de aquel la tierra parecía temblar.

—No, os lo ruego —gimió, desesperada—. No me llevéis de nuevo ante él.

Arik no hizo el menor caso de Annie, se inclinó sobre Candy, la tomó por el brazo con su enorme manaza y la obligó a ponerse de pie. Candy, al borde de la histeria, se dijo que las historias que corrían no exageraban en absoluto al hablar del tamaño del hacha de guerra de Arik; su mango era tan grueso como la rama de un árbol.

El Lobo caminaba inquieto de un lado a otro en su tienda, pero se detuvo bruscamente en cuanto Candy fue empujada al interior. La miró de arriba abajo con sus ojos como brasas mientras ella se mantenía orgullosamente erguida, con las manos atadas a la espalda. Aunque ella procuraba que su rostro fuera inexpresivo, Terry creyó advertir un velado desprecio en aquellos ojos verdes que lo miraban desafiantes. Desprecio, y ni siquiera el menor rastro de lágrimas. Entonces recordó lo que había oído acerca de la hija mayor de White. La más joven era a la que llamaban la Joya de Escocia, pero la leyenda afirmaba que era ésta una mujer fría y orgullosa, con una dote tan cuantiosa y un linaje tan noble que ningún hombre se hallaba por encima de ella. Se decía también que era una joven con poco atractivo que había rechazado la única oferta de matrimonio que recibió y por ese motivo su padre la había enviado a un convento. Con el rostro todavía manchado de tierra resultaba imposible saber hasta qué punto carecía de atractivo, pero evidentemente no poseía la belleza angelical de su hermana, y su temperamento era muy distinto. La otra joven había lloriqueado lastimosamente, ésta, en cambio, lo miraba con ojos centelleantes.

—Por los dientes de Dios, ¿sois verdaderamente hermanas?

—Sí —contestó Candy levantando aún más la barbilla.

—Qué extraño —dijo él con tono irónico, y de pronto, como si se sintiera intrigado, preguntó—: ¿Sois hermanas de los mismos padres? ¡Contestadme! —bramó al ver que ella se mantenía tercamente en silencio.

Candy, mucho más aterrorizada de lo que demostraba, dudó que él tuviera intención de torturarla o matarla al final de un interrogatorio que se iniciaba con preguntas tan inocuas sobre su genealogía.

—Ella es mi hermanastra —admitió, y entonces el terror dio paso a una oleada de valor—. Me resulta difícil concentrarme en nada con las muñecas atadas a la espalda. Es tan doloroso como innecesario.

—Tenéis razón. Son vuestros pies los que deberían permanecer atados — comentó él con tono deliberadamente áspero al recordar la patada recibida en la entrepierna.

Al advertir que el Lobo estaba enfadado, Candy hizo una mueca de satisfacción. Terry la observó y casi no pudo creer lo que veían sus ojos. Fornidos guerreros que habían dado muestras de valor en el combate se amedrentaban en su presencia. Esta joven, en cambio, con su actitud altiva y tozuda, parecía disfrutar desafiándolo. La curiosidad y la paciencia del Lobo, sin embargo, se evaporaron bruscamente.

—Ya basta de intentar mostrarte amable —dijo con aspereza al tiempo que avanzaba lentamente hacia ella.

Candy súbitamente temerosa, retrocedió un paso, pero luego se detuvo e hizo un esfuerzo por mantenerse firme.

—Quiero respuestas a algunas preguntas-prosiguió el Lobo—.¿Cuántos hombres armados tiene vuestro padre en el castillo de White?

—No lo sé —contestó Candy con determinación, aunque echó a perder el efecto de su bravuconería al retroceder prudentemente otro paso.

—¿Piensa vuestro padre que tengo intención de atacarlo?

—No lo sé.

—Estáis poniendo a prueba mi paciencia —le advirtió él con un tono de voz suave y ominoso a un tiempo—. ¿Preferís que le haga esas preguntas a vuestra tierna y pequeña hermana?

La amenaza surtió el efecto deseado. La joven abandonó su postura desafiante y fue presa dela desesperación.

—¿Por qué iba a pensar que pretendéis atacarlo? Hace años que se rumorea que vais a hacerlo. Aunque no sois de los que necesitan una excusa, ya tenéis una —dijo Candy, y al instante dejó escapar un grito al ver que él avanzaba de nuevo hacia ella—. ¡Sois un animal! Disfrutáis asesinando a gente inocente.

Al darse cuenta de que él ni siquiera se molestaba en negarlo, Candy sintió un nudo en el estómago.

—Puesto que sabéis tantas cosas —dijo el Lobo con un tono peligrosamente tranquilo—, suponed que me decís cuántos hombres armados dispone vuestro padre.

Candy calculó apresuradamente que debían de quedarle por lo menos quinientos.

—Doscientos.

—¡Pequeña y temeraria estúpida! —exclamó él entre dientes al tiempo que la sacudía por el brazo—. Podría partiros por la mitad con mis propias manos, ¿y a pesar de todo os atrevéis a mentirme?

—¿Que esperáis que haga? —preguntó Candy, amedrentada, pero todavía resuelta—. ¿Que traicione a mi propio padre?

—No saldréis de la tienda sin antes contarme todo lo que sabéis sobre sus planes-la amenazó—, voluntariamente o con alguna ayuda por mi parte de la que, os lo aseguro, no disfrutaréis.

—No sé cuántos hombres ha reunido —exclamó Candy, impotente—Es cierto. Ayer vi a mi padre por primera vez en dos años, y antes de eso raras veces me hablaba.

La respuesta sorprendió tanto a Terry, que miró fijamente a Candy y preguntó:

—¿Por qué?

— Porque le disgusto —admitió ella.

—Comprendo muy bien el motivo —dijo él. Le parecía la mujer más indomable que hubiera tenido la desgracia de encontrar. Además, observó con un sobresalto, poseía la boca más sensual que había visto jamás, y, posiblemente los ojos más verdes—. No os ha hablado ni os ha prestado la menor atención en varios años, ¿y a pesar de eso arriesgáis vuestra vida para protegerlo?

—Sí.

—¿Por qué?

Candy podría haberle ofrecido varias respuestas, fieles a la verdad y más seguras, pero la cólera y el dolor la obligaron a contestar con determinación:

—Porque os desprecio, a vos, y a todo lo que representáis.

Terry la miró fijamente, con una sensación de furia, extrañeza y admiración ante tanto valor desafiante. Aparte de matarla, lo que de todos modos no le permitiría obtener las respuestas que buscaba, no sabía qué hacer con ella, y aunque estrangularla con sus propias manos parecía tener cierto atractivo para él en aquellos momentos, desechó la idea. En cualquier caso, White tal vez se rindiese sin luchar al enterarse de que sus hijas estaban cautivas.

—Salid de aquí —ordenó con brusquedad.

Sin necesidad de que le ordenaran dos veces alejarse de su detestable presencia, Candy se volvió para salir dela tienda, pero se detuvo, porque el faldón dela entrada estaba bajado.

—¡He dicho que fuera¡—insistió Terry, amenazador, y ella se volvió a mirarlo.

—Nada me agradaría más —dijo—, pero no puedo atravesar una lona.

Sin pronunciar palabra, él se acercó y levantó el faldón para dejarla pasar. Luego, ante la sorpresa de Candy, se inclinó con un saludo burlón e insultante.

—Vuestro servidor, señora. Si hay algo que pueda hacer para que vuestra estancia sea más agradable espero que no vaciléis en comunicármelo.

—Entonces, desatadme las muñecas-pidió Candy,

—¡No!—espetó Terry con gesto de incredulidad.

El faldón cayó sobre su espalda y Candy salió disparada hacia adelante. Emitió un grito contenido cuando la tomó por el brazo una mano invisible, que resultó ser uno de los hombres que montaban guardia ante la tienda del Lobo.

Al llegar a la tienda, vio que Annie estaba mortalmente pálida de terror por haber tenido que permanecer tanto tiempo a solas.

—Estoy perfectamente bien, os lo prometo —le tranquilizó Candy mientras se sentaba incómodamente sobre el suelo.

Continuara...


	5. Chapter 4

**CAPÍTULO 4**

Las hogueras que habían, en el valle delataban la presencia de los hombres del Lobo. De pies ante la ranura abierta de su tienda, con las manos atadas a la espalda, Candy estudiaba pensativamente la activad que se desarrollaba en el campamento.

—Si vamos a escapar, Snjie... —empezó a decir,

—¿Escapar? —repitió su hermanastra con la respiración entrecortada—. ¿Como?

—Todavía no estoy segura, pero lo que quiera que hagamos, tendremos que hacerlo muy pronto. Por lo que he oído decir a algunos de los hombres del Lobo, nos utilizarán para obligar a nuestro padre a rendirse.

—¿Se atreverá él a hacer eso?

Candy se mordió el labio.

—No lo sé. Hubo un tiempo, antes de que Alexander llegara a White, en que los de mi clan habrían depuesto las armas antes de permitir que, nadie me causara daño. Ahora, en cambio, ya no les importo.

Annie percibió el tono de reproche en la voz de su hermana, y aunque anhelada consolarla, sabía que las artimañas de Alexander habían puesto a los hombres del clan de White contra su señora hasta el punto de que ya no les importaba lo que le ocurriese.

—Sin embargo te quieren, de modo que es difícil saber qué harán o cuanta influencia podrá tener nuestro padre sobre ellos. No obstante, si pudiéramos escapar pronto, tal vez consiguiésemos llegar al castillo de White antes de que se tomara decisión alguna, así que eso es lo que tenemos que hacer.

De todos los obstáculos que se interponían en su camino, el que más preocupaba a Candy era precisamente el recorrido de regreso al castillo, que según sus cálculos sería de al menos de dos días a caballo desde donde se encontraban. Cada hora que se vieran obligadas a pasar en el camino constituirá un verdadero riesgo, los bandidos pululaban por todas partes, y dos mujeres solas eran una presa encantadora, aun para hombres honestos. Los caminos no eran seguros. Tampoco las posadas. El único alojamiento seguro que podían encontrar estaría en al abadías y prioratos, que eran precisamente los elegidos por todos los viajeros respetables.

—El problema es que con las manos atadas a la espalda no tenemos la menor posibilidad de escapar —continuo Candy sin dejar de observar la actividad del campamento—. Lo que significa que tenemos que convencerles de que nos desaten, o arreglárnoslas para escapar hacia los bosques cuando nos desaten para que podamos comer. Pero si lo hacemos así descubrirán nuestra ausencia en cuanto acudan a recoger los platos, de modo que no lograríamos llegar muy lejos. Aun así si esa fuera la única oportunidad que se nos presentara en los próximos dos días, creo que tendríamos que aprovecharla.

—Una vez que nos internemos en el bosque, ¿qué haremos?—pregunto Annie, que trataba de dominar el terror que le producía la mera idea de encontrase a solas en el bosque, en plena noche.

—No estoy segura— respondió Candy—. Supongo que lo mejor será ocultarnos en alguna parte, hasta que dejen de buscarnos. O quizás consigamos engañarlos y hacerlos pensar que nos hemos ido al este, en lugar del norte. Si pudiéramos robar dos de sus caballos, eso aumentaría nuestras posibilidades de evitar que nos dieran alcance, aunque también sería más difícil ocultarnos. El truco consiste en encontrar la forma de hacer ambas cosas. Tenemos que ocultarnos y a la vez sacarles mucha ventaja.

—¿Cómo lo lograremos?— inquirió Annie con gesto de preocupación.

—No lo sé, pero tenemos que intentar hacer algo. —Sumida en sus pensamientos, Candy miró sin ver más allá del hombre alto y barbudo que se había detenido a conversar con uno de sus caballeros y que la estudiaba intensamente.

Disminuyo el resplandor de las hogueras y los guardianes retiraron los platos y volvieron a atarles, las muñecas.

A ninguna de las dos se le había ocurrido ningún plan aceptable, a pesar de que habían discutido varios de lo más estrafalarios.

—No podemos permanecer aquí a la espera de que nos utilice en su beneficio —exclamo Candy más tarde, acostada al lado de Annie—Tenemos que escapar.

—Candy, ¿se te ha ocurrido pensar lo que nos hará cuando... si nos encuentra? —pregunto Annie, corrigiéndose a mitad de la frase.

—No creo que nos mate —la tranquilizo Candy tras pensarlo por un momento—. Muertas no le serviríamos como rehenes. Nuestro padre insistiría en vernos antes de rendirse, y el conde tendría que mostrarnos sanas y salvas. De otro modo, padre lo haría pedazos—dijo Candy.

Había decido que era mejor referirse a él como el conde de Grandchester, lo que le resultaba menos aterrador que llamarlo el Lobo.

—Tenéis razón —asintió Annie y después de eso no tardo en quedarse dormida.

Pero transcurrieron varias horas antes de que Candy pudiera relajarse lo suficiente para hacer lo mismo, pues a pesar de su demostración de valor y seguridad en sí misma, la verdad era que se sentía más asustada de lo que había estado jamás en su vida. Asustada por Annie por ella misma y por su clan, y no tenía ni la menor idea de cómo escapar. Pero tenía que intentarlo.

En cuanto a la afirmación de que su secuestrador no las mataría si las encontraba, en eso tenía probamente razón; no obstante, también había otras alternativas masculinas al asesinato, posibilidades casi inimaginables. En su mente surgió la imagen de su rostro, oculto tras una espesa barba casi negra de quince días, y se estremeció ante el recuerdo de aquellos extraños ojos azules que la noche anterior la miraron con las llamas de las hogueras reflejándose en ellos.

Hoy, en cambio sus ojos habían sido como los de un mar tormentoso, pero hubo un momento en el que la mirada se desplazo hacia su boca y la expresión de aquellos ojos de intensa mirada cambio por completo... y ese cambio indefinible hizo que le pareciera más amenazador que nunca. Tratando de animarse, se dijo a si misma que era la barba oscura lo que le daba un aspecto tan aterrador, pues ocultaba sus rasgos. Sin aquella barba tendría sin duda el aspecto de cualquier hombre maduro de... ¿treinta y cinco, cuarenta años? Desde que era niña había oído hablar de él como una leyenda viva, de modo que sólo era la barba lo que le daba un aspecto tan alarmante. La barba y su enorme altura y constitución y... sí, también aquellos extraños ojos que parecían dos zafiros.— Llegó la mañana y aún no se le había ocurrido ningún plan factible que pudiera satisfacer a un tiempo su necesidad de huir a toda velocidad y ocultarse de los bandidos o quizá de algo peor.

—Si dispusiéramos al menos de ropas de hombre —dijo Candy, no por primera vez—, estaríamos en mejores condiciones tanto de escapar como de llegar a destino.

—No podemos pedirles a nuestro guardián que nos las ofrezca—comentó Annie con desesperación, nuevamente abrumada por el temor que se apoderaba de ella—. Cuánto desearía mis agujas de coser — añadió con un suspiro contenido—. Me siento tan alterada que casi no puedo permanecer quieta. Además, siempre pienso con mayor claridad cuando tengo a mano mis agujas. ¿Crees que nuestro guardián nos proporcionará una aguja si se lo pidiera amablemente?

—No lo creo —contestó Candy tirándose del borde del hábito mientras observaba a los hombres, que vestían ropas muy desgastadas. Si alguien necesitaba de aguja e hilo eran aquellos hombres—. Además, ¿Qué coserías con...? —Guardo silencio de pronto pero su animó cobro alas y volviéndose hacia su hermana le dijo con una sonrisa—: Annie, tienes mucha razón en pedirle al guardián hilo y aguja. Parece bastante amable, y sé que les encantas. ¿Por qué no lo llamas y le pides que nos proporcione dos agujas?

Candy esperó, sin dejar de reír interiormente mientras su hermanastra se acercaba a la entrada de la tienda y le hacía señas al guardia. Pronto le comunicaría su plan, pero todavía no. Annie no sabía mentir y se delataría.

—Es un guardián diferente...A este no lo conozco —susurró Annie con tono de decepción mientras el hombre se acercaba—. ¿Debo pedirle que busque al otro guardián amable?

—Desde luego —respondió Candy con una sonrisa burlona.

Cuando el guardián informó a Sir Eustace que las prisioneras deseaban verlo, esté se encontraba con Terry y Stefan revisando unos mapas de la región.

—¿Es que su arrogancia no conoce límites? —exclamo Terry refiriéndose a Candy —. Hasta se permite enviar a su guardia a hacer recados y, lo que es peor, este se apresura a obedecerla.—Con esfuerzo por controlar su enojo agrego con aspereza—: Supongo que fue la mujer de los ojos verdes que te envió ¿verdad?

Sir Lionel dejo escapar una risita y negó con la cabeza.

—Vi dos rostros limpios, Terry, pero la que hablo conmigo no tenía los ojos verdes sino azules.

—Ah ya, comprendo —observó Trrty con sarcasmo—. No fue la arrogancia la que te indujo alejarte de tu puesto, sino la delicadeza. ¿Qué quiere?

—Solo dijo que deseaba ver a Sir Eustace.

—Vuelve a tu puesto y quédate allí. Dile que espere.

—Terry no son más que dos mujeres indefensas —le recordó el caballero—, y además muy jóvenes. Por otro lado no confías en nadie para vigilarlas, excepto en Arik o uno de nosotros —añadió para referirse a los caballeros que formaban la guardia personal de élite de Terry, que eran también los hombres en quienes tenía depositada su confianza—. Las mantenéis atadas y bajo vigilancia como si fueran soldados peligrosos capaces de reducir a la guardia y escapar.

—No puedo confiar en nadie más para que las vigile —dijo Terry con expresión reflexiva al tiempo que se frotaba la nuca con una mano. De repente, se levanto de la silla—. Empiezo a cansarme de estar metido en esta tienda. Te acompañare y veré qué quieren.

—Yo también voy —dijo Stefan.

Candy vio llegar al conde, que avanzada a grandes zancadas en dirección a la tienda acompañado por dos guardias a la derecha, y por su hermano a la izquierda.

—¿Y bien? —pregunto Terry al entrar en la tienda seguido de los tres hombres. Miro a Candy, y añadió—: ¿Qué ocurre ahora?

Annie hizo esfuerzos por controlar su pánico y con expresión de inocencia y culpabilidad, hizo un gesto en dirección de Sir Eustace y dijo:

—Fui... yo quien pidió verlo.

Con un suspiro de impaciencia, Terry aparto la mirada de Candy y miró a su estúpida hermana.

—¿Os atreverías a decirme por qué?

—Si —fue todo lo que consiguió articular.

—Bien, decídmelo pues —dijo Terry impaciente.

—Yo... nosotras...—dirigió una mirada a sufrimiento a su hermana y finalmente lanzó—: Nosotras..., quisiéramos, disponer de agujas e hilo.

Terry receloso, desvió la mirada hacia la persona que tal vez hubiese concebido la forma de utilizar las agujas contra él, pero Lady Candice White, le devolvió la mirada sin inmutarse, pero con expresión sumisa, y el experimentó una extraña sensación de decepción al observar que la bravuconería de la muchacha parecía haber desaparecido.

—¿Agujas? —repitió, mirándola con ceño.

—Sí —contestó Candy con un tono que no era desafiante ni sumiso, sino serenamente amable, como si hubiera aceptado tranquilamente su destino—. Los días se hacen largos y tenemos poco que hacer. Mi hermana, Annie, sugirió que podíamos dedicarnos a coser.

—¿A coser? — repitió Terry, asqueado consigo mismo por mantenerlas atadas y bajo vigilancia. Lionel tenía razón; Candy no era más que una mucha descarada y tozuda, con más fanfarronería que sentido común, la había sobreestimado, porque nunca un prisionero se había atrevido a darle un golpe.

—¿Qué creéis que es esto, el salón de costura de la reina? —espetó—.Aquí no tenemos ninguna de esas... —Se detuvo a mitad de la frase e hizo un esfuerzo por recodar el nombre de aquellos artilugios que utilizaban las mujeres de la corte y con los que pasaban muchas horas cosiendo con hilo de bordar.

—¿Bastidores de bordado? —inquirió Candy.

Terry le dirigió una mirada de desprecio y respondió:

—Me temo que no tenemos de esas cosas.

—¿Quizás un pequeño bastidor para enguatar? —insistió ella con tono de inocencia mientras hacía esfuerzos por aguantar la risa.

—¡No!

—Tiene que haber algo en lo que podamos usar hilo y aguja —se apresuro a añadir Candy en el momento en que él se disponía a marchar—. Nos volveremos locas sin nada que hacer, día tras día. No importa lo que cosamos. Seguramente tendréis algo que necesite ser cosido...

Terry volvió la mirada hacía ella con expresión a un tiempo sorprendida, complacida y recelosa.

—¿Pretendéis dedicaros voluntariamente a zurcir nuestra ropa?

Annie parecía verdaderamente impresionada ante semejante sugerencia. Candy trató de imitar su actitud.

—Bueno no había pensado exactamente en zurcir la ropa...

—Si de eso se trata, aquí hay trabajo más que suficiente para mantener ocupadas a cien costureras durante un año —dijo Terry con decisión convencido en ese instante de que no estaría mal que se ganaran la cama y la comida que les daban y zurcir la ropa era una buena forma de hacerlo. Se volvió hacia Godfrey y añadió—: Ocúpate de ello.

Annie pareció decepciona de que su sugerencia tuviera como resultado el trabajar para el enemigo.

Candy hizo esfuerzos para no revelar emoción alguna, pero en cuanto los cuatro hombres se alejaron de la tienda, dio a su hermana un abrazo efusivo.

—Acabamos de superar dos de los tres obstáculos que se interponen en nuestra huida —le dijo—. Tendremos las manos desatadas y podremos confeccionar disfraces, Annie

—¿Disfraces? —pregunto Annie pero antes de que Candy pudiera contestar, comprendió a qué se refería ésta y se echó a reír suavemente—. Ropas de hombres y ha sido él quien nos la ha ofrecido.

Al cabo de una hora había en la tienda dos montones de ropas y un tercer montón de mantas y capas pertenecientes a los soldados del Lobo. Uno de los montones de ropas pertenecían exclusivamente a Terry y Stefan Grandchester, y el otro a los caballeros de aquél.

Candy observó aliviada que dos de ellos eran de mediana complexión

Candy y Annie trabajaron hasta bien entrada la noche, a pesar de que la escasa luz de una vela las obligaba a forzar la vista. Una vez zurcidas las prendas que eligieron ponerse para escapar, las ocultaron. A continuación se pusieron a trabajar diligentemente con el montón de prendas pertenecientes a Terry

—¿Qué hora crees que debe ser?— preguntó Candy mientras cosía cuidadosamente el puño de una camisa, cerrándolo por completo. A su lado había otras muchas prendas que habían sufrido alteraciones igualmente creativas, incluidos varios pares de pantalones hábilmente cosidos a la altura de la rodilla para evitar que una pierna pudiera descender más allá de ese punto.

—Deben ser las diez o así — contestó Annie y rompió el hilo con lo dientes. — Tenías razón— agregó con una sonrisa mientras sosténia en alto una de las camisas del conde, que ahora tenía una calavera y dos tibias entrecruzadas bordadas en negro sobre la espalda—. Ni siquiera se dará cuenta cuando se la ponga.

Candy se echo a reír, pero Annie, repentinamente sumida en sus pensamientos dijo:

—He estado reflexionando acerca de lo de MacPherson.

Candy le prestó atención enseguida, pues cuando no se sentía abrumada por el temor, su hermana era realmente inteligente.

—Creo que, después de todo, no tendrás que casarte con él—concluyo Annie

—¿Y por qué lo dices?

—Porque, indudablemente, nuestro padre informará al rey Jacobo, y hasta es posible que el Papa, que fuimos raptadas de una abadía, y eso puede armar tanto alboroto que el rey se verá obligado a enviar sus fuerzas al castillo de White. Una abadía es un lugar inviolable, y nosotras nos hallábamos bajo su protección.

—Así pues, si el rey Jacobo acude en nuestra ayuda, no necesitaremos de los clanes de MacPherson, ¿verdad?

Una llama de esperanza se encendió en los ojos de Candy, pero al instante desechó la idea con un gesto.

—No creo que estuviéramos realmente en los terrenos de la abadía.

—Nuestro padre no lo sabrá, y supondrá que lo estábamos. Y creo que también los demás.

Con el Entrecejo fruncido en un gesto de extrañeza, Terry estaba de pie fuera de su tienda, mirando fijamente la tienda más pequeña situada al borde del campamento, ocupada por las dos rehenes. Eustance acabada de revelar a Lionel y montaba guardia.

El débil brillo de la luz de los candiles, que oscilaba entre la lona y el suelo, le indicó que las dos mujeres seguían despiertas, Ahora, en la calma relativa de la noche iluminada por la luna, admitió que parte de la razón de que hubiese acudido a su llamada era la curiosidad. En cuanto supo que Candice llevaba la cara limpia, experimentó una innegable curiosidad por verla. De pronto descubrió que se sentía ridículamente curioso por saber el color de su cabello. A juzgar por sus arqueadas cejas, el cabello debía de ser rubio, mientras que el de su hermana era definitivamente negro, pero la timida de Annie White no le interesaba.

Candice en cambio, sí.

Era para él como un rompecabezas cuyas piezas tenía que esperar a ver una tras otra, y cada una de ellas le parecía más sorprendente que la anterior.

Evidentemente, ella estaba al corriente de las historias que corrían sobre sus supuestas atrocidades, a pesar de lo cual no demostraba en su presencia ni la mitad de temor que la mayoría de los hombres. Esa era la primera pieza, y la más intrigante, del rompecabezas..., la muchacha completa. Su valor y su ausencia de temor. Luego estaban sus ojos, enormes cautivadores y profundos, de un intenso tono verde que recordaba las edmeraldas Unos ojos extraordinarios. Cándidos y expresivos, con largas pestañas . Aquellos ojos le hicieron desear ver su rostro limpio, y horas antes, al contemplarlo, apenas pudo creer en los rumores según los cuales aquella joven no se caracterizaba por su belleza.

No es que fuera precisamente hermosa, pero al mirarla en la tienda. Quedo asombrado. Sus pómulos eran altos y delicadamente moldeados, la piel parecía tan suave como el alabastro, con un ligero tono rosa pálido. La nariz era pequeña y respingada con unas cuantas pecas . En contraste con aquellos rasgos delicados, la pequeña barbilla mostraba una decidida tozudez y, sin embargo, cuando sonrió, juraría que había visto dos hoyuelos diminutivos.

En conjunto, decidió, era un rostro intrigante y atractivo. Si definitivamente muyyy actrativo. Y eso fue antes de permitirse recordar sus labios sensuales y generosos.

Apartó, no sin esfuerzo los pensamientos de los labios de Candice White y levanto la cabeza para mirar interrogativamente a Eustace, de pie ante la tienda de las mujeres. Al comprender la pregunta no planteada, Eustace se volvió ligeramente hacia la hoguera para que el resplandor iluminara sus rasgos. Levantó la mano derecha, como si sostuviera delicadamente una aguja entre los dedos, y luego movió el brazo imitando la acción de coser Sí, las jóvenes estaban cosiendo.

A Terry le resultó bastante difícil de comprender, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta lo avanzado de la hora. Según su experiencia, las mujeres ricas solían coser prendas especiales para sus familias, pero dejaban el zurcido en manos de las sirvientas. Mientras trataba de distinguir sin éxito la difuminada forma de Candice contra la lona de la tienda, imaginó que las mujeres ricas quizá también se dedicaran a coser para mantenerse ocupadas cuando se sentían aburridas. Pero seguro que no lo hacían hasta tan tarde, y mucho menos a la luz de un candil

Que laboriosas eran las muchachas White, pensó con sarcasmo e incredulidad. Que amable por su parte el desear ayudar a quienes las tenían secuestradas, dedicándose a zurcir sus ropas. Qué gesto de generosidad. Y qué altamente improbable. Sobre todo en el caso de Lady Candice White, cuya hostilidad ya había comprobado en sus propias carnes.

Terry se alejó lentamente de su tienda abriéndose paso entre sus agotados y curtidos hombres, que dormían sobre el suelo, envueltos en sus capas. Al acercarse a la tienda ocupada por las dos mujeres, se le ocurrió de repente el motivo por el que estas deseaban disponer de agujas y tijeras, y contuvo una maldición al tiempo que acelera el paso. Sin duda, se dijo, encolerizado, se dedicaban a destruir las prendas que les habían entregado.

Annie ahogo un grito de sorpresa y terror cuando el Lobo interrumpió de golpe en la tienda. Candy , en cambio, se limitó a dar un ligero respingo y luego se puso de pie, con una expresión sospechosamente amable en el rostro.

—Veamos que habéis estado haciendo — dijo Terry mirando a Annie, que se llevó la mano al cuello y luego a Candy—. ¡Mostrádmelo!

—Muy bien —Susurro Candy con fingida inocencia—. Ahora mismo empezada a trabajar en esta camisa —dijo, tratando de ganar tiempo y dejando cuidadosamente a un lado la camisa cuyas mangas había cosido juntas. Se inclinó hacia el montón de ropas que tenían la intención de ponerse, y tomo un par de gruesos pantalones de lana, que le tendió para que los inspeccionara al tiempo que señalaba un desgarrón de unos cinco centímetros que ahora aparecía pulcramente cosido.

Completamente desconcertado, Terry miró la costura, casi invisible de lo perfectamente cosido que estaba. Por muy orgullosa, altiva, rebelde y tozuda que Candy fuese tuvo que admitir que también era una costurera condenadamente buena.

—¿Basta eso para pasar vuestra inspección, milord? —preguntó ella con tono burlón—. ¿Podemos continuar con nuestro trabajo?

De no haber sido su prisionera y la altiva hija de su enemigo, Terry la habría tomado en sus brazos y le habría dado un sonoro beso por aquella ayuda que tanto necesitaban.

—Hacéis un trabajo excelente —admitió con buen talante. Se dispuso a marcharse pero, antes de hacerlo, agrego—: Mis hombres habrían tenido frío con ropas desgarradas e inadecuadas para el duro tiempo que se avecina. Se sentirán felices de saber que dispondrán al menos de ropa decente que ponerse mientras nos llegan las de invierno.

Candy había previsto con acierto que él tal vez se diese cuenta de lo peligrosas que ella y Snnie podían se con un par de tijeras en la mano, y que quizá decidiera acudir a inspeccionar su trabajo, de modo que se ocupó de tener disponible aquellos pantalones para no despertar sospechas. En modo alguno esperaba, sin embargo, que les hiciera un cumplido como aquel, y por algún motivo se sintió inquieta y traicionada, pues el Lobo había demostrado poseer al menos una gota de humanidad en su cuerpo.

Una vez se hubo que él se hubo marchado, las dos mujeres se dejaron caer aliviadas sobre las alfombras.

—Oh, querida — exclamo Annie recelosa, mirando el montón de mantas que se habían encargado de cortar a tiras—. Ni por un instante se me ha ocurrido que los hombres que hay aquí pudiesen ser... personas.

Candy se negó a admitir que a ella le ocurría lo mismo.

—Son nuestros enemigos —recordó para ambas—. Nuestros enemigos y los de nuestro padre. Y los enemigos del rey Jacobo.

A pesar de esa convicción, Candy vaciló al tender la mano hacía las tijeras, pero hizo un esfuerzo por cogerlas y, con expresión estoica, empezó a cortar a tiras otra capa, mientras trataba de decidir cuál sería el mejor plan para escapar a la mañana siguiente.

Mucho después de que Annie se hubiese quedado dormida vencida por el agotamiento, Candy aún permanecía despierta, sin dejar de pensar en todas las cosas que podían salir bien... y mal.

Continuara...

Jajajajaja pobre de el rebelde va a vertir arapos el y sus hombres. ..


	6. Chapter 5

**CAPÍTULO 5**

La escarcha se extendía reluciente sobre la hierba, iluminada por los primeros rayos, del sol naciente, cuando Candy se levantó en silencio, con cuidado de no despertar a la pobre Annie antes de que fuera necesario. Tras revisar cuidadosamente todas las posibilidades, terminó por concebir el mejor plan posible y hasta se sintió casi optimista acerca de sus posibilidades de escapar.

Annie rodó sobre su espalda y vio a Candy, que ya se había puesto el grueso pantalón de lana, la camisa de hombre el jubón que cada una de ellas llevaría debajo del hábito cuando el guardia las escoltara hasta el bosque, donde cada mañana se les permitía tener unos minutos de intimidad para atender a sus necesidades personales.

—¿Ya es la hora? —susurró Annie con voz apagada por el terror.

—Ya es la hora —asintió Candy con una sonrisa de ánimo.

Annie palideció, pero se levantó y, con manos temblorosas, empezó a vestirse.

—Desearía no ser tan cobarde —susurró mientras se llevaba una mano al pecho y con la otra cogía el jubón de cuero.

—No eres cobarde —le aseguró Candy en voz baja—. Sencillamente te preocupas demasiado, y con excedía antelación, por las posibles consecuencias de todo lo que haces. En realidad, eres más valiente que yo —añadió mientras la ayudaba a atarse los cordones de la camisa—. Pues si yo temiera las consecuencias tanto como tú, nunca encontraría el valor necesario para atreverme a hacer nada.

Annie esbozó una breve sonrisa de aprecio ante el cumplido, pero no dijo nada.

—¿Tienes el sombrero? —pregunto Candy.

Annie asintió y Candy cogió para sí un sombrero negro que pronto se pondría para ocultar su larga cabellera. Se levantó los sayones del hábito gris, y ocultó el sombrero en la cintura del pantalón. El sol se elevó un poco más, dando al cielo un tono gris acuoso, y las jóvenes esperaron a que llegara el momento en que el gigante viniese a buscarlas para acompañarlas al bosque. Las amplias ropas conventuales ocultarían las prendas de hombre que llevaban debajo.

El momento se acercaba, y Candy bajó el tono de voz, hasta convertirlo en un susurro para reiterar su plan por última vez, temerosa de que Annie olvidará lo que tenía que hacer si se dejaba llevar por el miedo.

—Recuerda que cada segundo es importante —le dijo—. Pero tampoco debemos dar la impresión de movernos con demasiada rapidez, ya que en tal caso, atraeríamos la atención. Cuando te quites el hábito, ocúltalo bien entre los arbustos. Nuestra mayor esperanza de escapar depende de que ellos no se dediquen a buscar a dos muchachos sino a dos monjas. Si descubren los hábitos nos encontraran antes de que consigamos abandonar el campamento.

Annie asintió y tragó saliva con dificultad.

—Una vez que nos hayamos quitado el hábito —continuó Candy—, no me pierdas de vista y muévete en silencio entre las espesura. No hagas caso de nada de lo que escuches, ni te vuelvas a mirar. Cuando se den cuenta de que nos hemos ido, empezaran a gritar pero eso no debe importarnos. No te asustes del alboroto que pueda armarse.

—No lo haré —le aseguró Annie, que a duras penas conseguía dominar su pánico.

—Permaneceros escondidas en el bosque y nos dirigiremos hacía el límite sur del campamento, hasta el corral que tienen los caballos. Quienes nos busquen no esperarán que retrocedamos hacia el campamento, y nos buscarán en la dirección opuesta..., adentrándose en el bosque. »Una vez que nos encontremos cerca del corral, permanecerás escondida en el bosque, y yo me encargaré de traer los caballos. Con un poco de suerte, quien esté a cargo de vigilar los caballos se mostrará más interesado por el alboroto que se producirá al buscarnos, que por permanecer de guardia.

Annie asintió en silencio, y Candy consideró la mejor forma de exponer el resto de lo que debía decir. Sabía que si eran descubiertas le correspondería a ella tratar de distraer a sus perseguidores a fin de que Annie pudiera escapar, pero convencerla de que lo hiciera sin ella no iba a resultarle nada fácil. Con tono perentorio, dijo finalmente:

—Ahora bien, en el caso de que tuviéramos que separarnos...

—¡No! —La interrumpió Annie—. No podemos separarnos.

—¡Escúchame! —Susurró Candy con un tono tan autoritario que Annie no tuvo más remedio que tragarse el resto de la protesta— Si tenemos que separarnos, debes conocer el resto del plan, para que yo pueda... seguirte más tarde.— Al ver que Annie asentía, aunque de mala gana, Candy tomo las dos manos sudorosas de su hermana para infundirle algo de su propio valor—. EL norte se encuentra hacía esa montaña alta, la que se alza detrás del corral. ¿Sabes a cual me refiero?

—Si.

—Bien. Una vez que traiga los caballos y hayamos montado, permaneceros en el bosque y avanzaremos hacía el norte hasta que nos encontremos con la montaña. Una vez allí nos desviaremos hacía el oeste y descenderemos por la colina, pero tenemos que permanecer en el bosque, Cuando nos encontremos con un camino, avanzaremos en sentido paralelo a él, pero sin salir del bosque. Es probable que Grandchester envíe a alguien a vigilar los caminos, pero buscarán a dos monjas de la abadía de Belkirk, no a dos hombres jóvenes. Si tenemos suerte nos encontraremos con algunos viajeros y nos uniremos a su grupo, lo que nos permitirá aumentar la eficacia de nuestros disfraces y nuestras posibilidades de éxito.

—Hay una cosa más Annie, Si nos reconocen y nos persiguen, dirígete rápidamente en la dirección que te he indicado, en tanto que yo me desviaré en otra dirección para alejarlos de ti. Si sucediera eso, permanece a cubierto todo el tiempo que puedas. No deben de haber más de cinco o seis horas hasta la abadía, si me cogen debes continuar sin mí. No sé exactamente dónde estamos, pero supongo que nos encontramos al otro lado de la frontera con Inglaterra. Cabalga hacia el norte por el noroeste, y cuando encuentres un pueblo, pregunta la dirección de Belkirk.

—No puedo dejarte —dijo Annie entre sollozos.

—Tienes que hacerlo; de ese modo traerás a nuestro padre y a sus hombres a mi rescate.

Annie se sintió más aliviada al comprender que, el último término, no estaría abandonando a su hermana sino ayudándola.

—Estoy segura de que para el sábado estaremos las dos en castillo de White —le dijo Candy con una amplia sonrisa.

—¿El castillo de White? —Balbuceó Annie—. ¿No deberíamos quedarnos en la abadía y enviar a alguien para informar a nuestro padre de lo sucedido?

—Puedes quedarte en la abadía si así lo deseas, y yo pediré a la madre Maria una escolta para continuar hasta casa a últimas horas del día o esta noche. Sin duda, nuestro padre pensará que nos retienen aquí como rehenes, de modo que debo llegar cuanto antes a su lado, antes de que él acepte las condiciones que ellos quieran imponerle. Además querrá saber de cuantos hombres dispone el Lobo, que armas llevan y cosas como esas. Preguntas que sólo nosotras podemos responder.

Annie asintió, pero esa no era la única razón por la que Candy deseaba acudir en persona al castillo de White, y ambas lo sabían. Candy deseaba sobre todo hacer algo para que su padre y los de su clan se sintieran orgullosos de ella, y ahora se le presentaba una ocasión inmejorable. Cuando tuviera éxito, si es que lo tenía, deseaba estar presente para verlo con sus propios ojos.

Los pasos del guardia resonaron fuera de la tienda, y Candy se puso de pie, con una sonrisa amable e incluso conciliadora en el rostro. Annie también se levantó, con aspecto de estar segura de que pronto habría de enfrentarse a la muerte.

—Buenos días —dijo Candy cuando apareció Sir Godfrey para acompañarlas al bosque—. Me siento como si no hubiera dormido,

Sir Godfrey, era un hombre de unos treinta años, la miró de forma extraña. Indudablemente, pensó Candy, porque hasta el momento no le había dirigido una sola palabra amable. Se puso tensa cuando Sir Godfrey la miro de arriba abajo con ceño; las ropas que llevaba debajo del hábito hacían que este se viese un poco abultado.

—Habéis dormido poco —comentó él aludiendo sin duda los esfuerzos de la noche anterior con la aguja.

Avanzaron en silencio sobre la hierba húmeda. Candy caminaba a la izquierda de Sir Godfrey mientras a la derecha de este iba Annie, con paso vacilante. Candy dirigió una mirada de soslayo a su guardián y fingió un bostezo.

—Mi hermana se siente un poco cansada a causa de haber trabajado hasta tan tarde por la noche. Agradeceríamos que se nos concediese unos minutos más para refrescarnos en el arroyo.

Sir Godfrey volvió hacía ella el rostro bronceado y surcado de arrugas y la observó con una mezcla de celo e incertidumbre. Finalmente asintió con un gesto de consentimiento.

—Disponéis de quince minutos —dijo, y Candy se animó con estas palabras—, pero quiero ver la cabeza de al menos una de las dos en todo momento.

Montó la guardia al borde del bosque, con el perfil vuelto hacía ellas. Candy sabía que Sir Godfrey no intentaría mirar más abajo de sus cabezas. Por el momento, ninguno de sus guardianes había mostrado ningún deseo lujurioso de contemplarlas parcialmente desnudas y se sentía agradecida por ello.

—Mantén la calma —susurró Candy en dirección a Annie. La condujo hacia el arroyo. Una vez allí, avanzó por la orilla, alejándose hacía el bosque todo lo que se atrevió sin dar motivo a Sir Godfrey a corred tras ellas. Finalmente, se detuvo bajo la rama baja de un árbol, que colgaba sobre unos matorrales, y con voz bastante alta para que el guardián no sintiera la necesidad de vigilarlas más de cerca, dijo—: El agua parece fría Annie. Mientras hablaban, Candy se situó baja la rama del árbol, se soltó cuidadosamente el velo y el griñón y le hizo señas a Annie de que hiciera lo mismo. Una vez que se lo hubieron quitado, Candy se agacho con cuidado y sostuvo en alto el velo, sobre su cabeza, como si ésta estuviera todavía allí, y lo colgó ágilmente de la rama situada sobre ella. Satisfecha se agachó y se acercó rápidamente a Annie que también se había quitado el tocado. Lo tomo de los temblorosos dedos de Annie y lo sujetó lo mejor que pudo sobre los matorrales.

Dos minutos más tarde, las dos muchachas se habían desprendido de sus hábitos, que ocultaron entre la maleza cubriéndolos, con hojas secas y ramas. En un momento de inspiración, Candy introdujo la mano entre el montón de ropa y pequeñas ramas y extrajo su pañuelo. Se llevó un dedo a los labios para indicar silencio y le hizo un guiño a Annie. Luego se inclinó y avanzó a gatas, hasta que se encontró a unos quince metros corriente abajo, dirección opuesta a la que tenían intención de seguir. Se detuvo sólo el tiempo suficiente para sujetar el pañuelo a una rama espinosa, con la intención de aparentar que lo había perdido en su huida. Luego volvió y regresó hacía donde estaba Annie

—Confío en que sirva para engañarlos, de modo que podamos disponer de más tiempo —le dijo.

Annie asintió, con expresión a la vez dubitativa y esperanzada. Las dos mujeres se miraron por un instante, y cada una comprobó el aspecto de la otra. Annie encajó aún más el sombrero en la cabeza de Candy a fin de ocultar la llamativa cabellera dorada e hizo un gesto de satisfacción.

Con una sonrisa de aprecio y ánimo, Candy tomó a Annie de la mano y la condujo rápidamente hacía el interior de las espesura. Avanzaron hacia el norte y se mantuvieron en el perímetro del campamento, rezando para que Godfrey les concediera los quince minutos que les había prometido, o quizás algo más.

Pocos minutos más tarde habían logrado abrirse paso hasta llegar por detrás al corral, donde permanecían los caballos. Se agazaparon entre la maleza, y contuvieron la respiración.

—Quédate aquí y no te muevas —dijo Candy. Recorrió con la mirada el terreno cercano en busca del guardia que, estaba segura, se hallaría apostado cerca de los caballos. No tardo en descubrirlo, medio dormido en el suelo, en el extremo más alejado del corral.

—El guardia está dormido en su puesto —susurró jubilosa volviendo la mirada hacia Annie, para luego añadir, ya más serena—: Si despierta y me descubre tratando de llevarme los caballos, aléjate a pie y sigue con nuestro plan. Quédate en el bosque y dirígete nacía esa montaña que se alza detrás de nosotras.

Sin esperar respuesta, Candy avanzó a gatas. Al llegar a la linde del bosque, se detuvo para mirar alrededor. El campamento seguía parcialmente dormido, ya que la mañana gris hacía que pareciese más temprano de lo que era en realidad. Los caballos estaban casi al alcance de su mano.

El guardia solo se removió una vez en su sueño mientras Candy cogía procurando no hacer ruido las riendas de dos caballos un tanto inquietos y los conducía hacia la cuerda que formaba el corral. Se incorporó incómodamente y levantó la cuerda lo suficiente para que los animales pasaran por debajo. Apenas un par de minutos más tarde le entrega uno de los caballos a Annie y ambas conducían en silencio hacia el interior del bosque, donde la espesa capa de hojas húmedas por el rocío de la mañana silenciaba sus pasos.

Candy apenas si pudo contener una sonrisa de júbilo cuando condujeron a los animales hasta un árbol caído que utilizaron para ganar altura y montar. Ya se habían alejado bastante hacia los altos riscos cuando a sus oídos llegaron gritos de alarma procedentes del campamento.

El alboroto hizo que fuera innecesario guardar silencio, y las dos jóvenes hundieron simultáneamente los talones en los flancos de los caballos y emprendieron rápida huida entre los árboles del bosque.

Ambas eran amazonas expertas y se adaptaron fácilmente a cabalgar a horcajadas. La ausencia de silla constituía una incomodidad, pues obligaba a sujetarse fuertemente con las rodillas y sujetarse bien a las riendas para no caer, ya que los corceles lo tomaban como una señal de que les exigía correr más deprisa. Delante de ellas se alzaban los altos riscos y finalmente, al otro lado, encontrarían un camino, la abadía y por último el castillo de White. Se detuvieron brevemente para que Candy pudiera orientarse, pero el bosque oscurecía la escasa luz diurna, y se vio obligada a abandonar sus intentos y dejarse guiar por el instinto.

—Annie —dijo mientras sonreía burlonamente y daba unas palmadas en el satinado y grueso cuello del enorme caballo negro que montaba—. Piensa en las leyendas que se cuentan sobre el Lobo..., sobre su caballo. ¿No dicen que se llama Thor y que es el corcel más rápido y ágil que hay sobre la tierra?

—En efecto —contestó Annie. Se estremeció ligeramente bajo el frío de la mañana, mientras los caballos avanzaban entre la espesura.

—¿Y no se dice que ese caballo es tan negro como el pecado y que tiene en la frente una mancha blanca que lo distingue? —prosiguió Candy.

—Así es.

—¿Y no te parece que este caballo responde a esa descripción?

Annie volvió la mirada hacia el animal y asintió con un gesto.

—Annie —dijo Candy, y dejo escapar una risita— ¡He robado a Thor , el poderoso caballo negro del Lobo!

El animal enderezó las orejas al escuchar su nombre, y Annie se olvidó de sus preocupaciones y se echó a reír.

—Indudablemente, ésa era la razón por la que estaba atado y un tanto apartado de los demás caballos —añadió Candy alegremente mientras contemplaba con admiración al magnifico animal—. Y eso también explica por que, al alejarnos del campamento, avanzaba a mayor velocidad que tu caballo y debía contenerlo continuamente.—Se inclinó y volvió a dar unas palmadas en el cuello del animal—. ¡Que hermoso eres!— susurró sin abrigar ningún mal deseo contra el caballo, sino sólo contra su antiguo dueño.

Godfrey entró en la tienda de Terry y con tono de desazón y azoramiento dijo:

—Terry, las mujeres..., han escapado, hace aproximadamente tres cuartos de hora... Arik, Eustace y Lionel las buscan en el bosque.

Terry que estaba buscando una camisa que ponerse, se detuvo y miró a Godfrey con expresión de incredulidad. Observó fijamente al más astuto y feroz de sus caballeros.

—¿Que han...qué? —Preguntó con una sonrisa de incredulidad—.¿Pretendes decirme que has permitido que dos inocentes muchachas te engañaran?

Cogió con furia la camisa del montón de ropas que las mujeres habían zurcido la noche anterior. Metió un brazo en la manga y luego miró con azoramiento la abertura de un puño que se negaba a dejar pasar su mano. Lanzó un juramento salvajemente contenido, cogió otra camisa y comprobó los puños para asegurarse de que estaban bien. Introdujo el brazo por la manga. Toda la manga se separó de la camisa y cayó al suelo, como por arte de magia.

—Por Dios —exclamó entre dientes—. Cuando le ponga las manos encima a esa bruja de ojos Verdes, juro que... —Demasiado furioso para terminar la frase arrojó la camisa a un lado, se dirigió hacía un arcón y extrajo otra. A continuación echó mano de la espada y se la colocó al cinto y pasó como una exhalación ante Godfrey—. Indícame dónde las viste por última vez —espetó

—Fue aquí, en el bosque —dijo Godfrey al tiempo que señalaba el lugar dónde los velos colgaban en la espesura, sin ninguna cabeza debajo—. No... será necesario que los hombres se enteren de esto, ¿verdad?

Una breve sonrisa parpadeo en los ojos de Terry al dirigir una seca mirada al corpulento hombre. Comprendió de inmediato que Godfrey había sufrido un severo golpe en su orgullo y que sólo confiaba en que los demás hombres no se enterasen.

Una hora más tarde, ya no estaba tan seguro de ello y su actitud hasta cierto punto despreocupada comenzó a dar paso a la cólera. Necesitaba a aquellas mujeres como rehenes. Eran la llave que le abriría las puertas del castillo de White, quizá sin necesidad de derramar una sola gota de sangre y sin pérdida de valiosos hombres.

Los cinco hombres avanzaron hacia el este, convencidos de que una de las jóvenes había perdido el pañuelo en su huida, pero al no encontrar ningún rastro que indicara que iban en esa dirección, Terry llego a la conclusión de que una de ellas, la de los ojos verdes, sin duda, debió tener la presencia de ánimo suficiente para colocar aquel pañuelo donde lo encontraron, en un intento deliberado por engañarlos. Era algo absurdo, pero increíble pero no por ello menos cierto.

Flanqueado por Godfrey y un burlón Arik, Terry se dirigió hacia los velos grises y los arrancó furiosamente de las ramas.

—Dad la alarma y formad un grupo para registrar el bosque —ordenó poco después al pasar por delante de la tienda que habían ocupado las mujeres—. No cabe duda de que se ocultaron en la espesura. Estos bosques son muy densos, y hasta es posible que hayamos pasado por su lado sin verlas.

Unos cuarenta hombres formaron en línea. Separados unos de otros por la longitud de sus brazos extendido, y se dispusieron a rastrear el bosque empezando en la orilla del arroyo y avanzando lentamente. Miraron debajo de cada matorral y tronco caído. Trascurrieron los minutos paso una hora, luego dos hasta que finalmente, llegó la tarde.

De pie en la orilla donde las muchachas habían sido vistas por última vez, Terry observó con atención las colinas densamente boscosas situadas hacía el norte, con una expresión más dura a cada momento que pasaba sin que se consiguiesen dar con las cautivas. El viento soplaba cada vez con mayor fuerza y el cielo se estaba cargando de nubes.

Stefan se acercó, tras haber regresado de la expedición de caza comprendida la noche anterior.

—He oído decir que las mujeres se han escapado esta mañana —dijo, y al igual que su hermano dirigió la mirada hacia la montaña más alta que se elevaba al norte—. ¿Crees que han conseguido alcanzarla?

—No han tenido tiempo de llegar allí a pie —contestó Terry sin apenas contener su furia—. Pero por si acaso para rodearla he decido tomar el camino más largo, he enviado hombres para que lo comprueben. Han interrogado a todos los viajeros que han encontrado, pero nadie ha visto a dos mujeres jóvenes. Un campesino dijo haber visto a dos muchachos cabalgar por las colinas, y eso fue todo. Si se han dirigido hacia esas montañas lo más probable es que se pierdan. No hay sol suficiente para que les sirva de guía. Además, no saben dónde están, de modo que no sabrán que dirección tomar.

Stefan guardo silencio mientras contemplaba las distantes montañas. Luego se volvió hacia Terry, y le dijo:

—Al llegar al campamento, hace un momento, me pregunte si habrías decido salir de caza.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó Terry con aspereza.

Stefan vaciló, pues sabía que Terry apreciaba a su leal y valeroso caballo negro más de lo que valoraba a muchas personas. De hecho, las hazañas de Thor en los torneos y en el campo de batalla eran casi tan legendarias como las de su propietario. En cierta ocasión una famosa dama de la corte se había quejado a sus amigos diciendo que si Terrence Grandchester le mostrara la mitad de afecto que reservaba para su condenado caballo, se sentiría afortunada. Terry contestó, con su sarcasmo típico, que si la dama en cuestión tuviera la mitad de corazón y lealtad que su caballo, se habría casado con ella.

No había un solo hombre en el ejército de Enrique que se atreviera a sacar el caballo de Terry del corral para montarlo. Lo cual significaba que alguien más lo había hecho.

—Terry...

Terry se volvió al detectar un tono de vacilación en la voz de su hermano, pero su atención se vio repentinamente atraída por un pequeño montículo de hojas entre los arbustos. Un sexto sentido le hizo remover la hojarasca con la punta del pie y entonces lo vio... el inconfundible gris de un hábito de monja. Se inclinó y cogió la prenda, al tiempo que Stefan añadía:

—Thor no está en el corral con los otros caballos. Esas mujeres debieron de llevárselo sin que el guardia se diera cuenta.

Terry se enderezo lentamente con las mandíbulas apretadas. Observó los hábitos y susurró entre dientes:

—Hemos buscado dos monjas que huyan a pie, cuando deberíamos haber buscado a dos hombres bajos, uno de los cuales iba a lomos de mi caballo. —Lanzo un juramento, giro sobre sus talones y se dirigió rápidamente hacía el corral. Al pasar por delante de la tienda de las mujeres arrojó dentro los hábitos grises con un gesto de furia y asco. Luego echó a correr seguido de cerca por Stefan.

El centinela que montaba guardia ante el gran corral saludó a su señor y luego retrocedió alarmado cuando éste lo agarró por la pechera del jubón y lo levanto en vilo,

—¿Quién estaba de guardia esta mañana al amanecer?

—Yo... milord.

—¿Abandonaste tu puesto?

—¡No, milord! ¡No! — gritó, sabiendo muy bien que semejante negligencia se castigaba con la pena de muerte.

Terry lo empujo a un lado con evidente disgusto. Pocos minutos después, un grupo de doce hombres, con Terry y Stefan a la cabeza, galopaban por el camino, hacia el norte. Al llegar a las abruptas montañas situadas entre el campamento y el camino norte, Terry detuvo bruscamente a su caballo y empezó a impartir órdenes. Suponiendo que las mujeres no hubieran sufrido ningún accidente o se hubiesen perdido, Terry sabía que deberían haber descendido por el lado más alejado y ascendido por la siguiente colina. Aun así, envió a cuatro hombres con instrucciones de rastrear aquellas colinas.

Seguido de Stefan, Arik y los otros cinco hombres, Terry hundió espuelas en su montura y el grupo partió al galope por el camino. Dos horas más tarde, rodearon la montaña y llegaron al camino del norte. Una bifurcación conducía hacía el noreste, y la otra hacía el noroeste. Con gesto de indecisión, Terry hizo señas a sus hombres de que se detuvieran y se pregunto que ruta habrían seguido las mujeres. Si no hubieran tenido la presencia de ánimo suficiente para dejar aquel condenado pañuelo en el bosque a fin de engañar a sus perseguidores y hacerles buscar en la dirección equivocada, se habría llevado a todos sus hombres por la bifurcación del noroeste. Pero, tal como estaban las cosas, no podía desechar la posibilidad de que hubieran seguido deliberadamente el camino que las alejase medio día del viaje de su destino. Terry sabía que aunque que les costará más tiempo, le permitiría ganar seguridad. Sin embargo dudaba de que supieran cuál era la dirección que debían seguir para regresar a su casa. Observó el cielo; sólo quedaban dos horas de luz. El camino del noroeste parecía ascender hacia las montañas, en la distancia. La ruta más corta era también la más difícil de seguir por la noche. Dos mujeres, asustadas y vulnerables, aunque fueran vestidas como hombres, tomarían seguramente el camino más seguro y fácil, aunque fuera el más largo. Tomada su decisión envió a Arik y a los restantes hombres a registrar un tramo de treinta kilómetros de aquella ruta.

Volvió grupas hacia la ruta del noroeste y le hizo señas a Stefan de que lo siguiera. Enfadado, Terry pensó que aquella arrogante y artera bruja de ojos verdes tendría el valor de recorrer las montañas a solas y por la noche. Se atrevería a cualquier cosa, pensó con furia creciente al recordar con cuanta amabilidad le había expresado su agradecimiento la noche anterior por dedicarse a zurcir sus ropas, y lo dulcemente gentil que había sido ella al aceptarlo. Aquella mujer no conocía lo que era el temor. Todavía no. Pero cuando le pusiera las manos encima, aprendería lo que significaba. Aprendería a temerle.

Tarareando alegremente, Candy añadió más ramas a la agradable hoguera que había encendido utilizando el pedernal que les habían entregado la noche anterior para que encendieran las velas de su tienda. En alguna parte, en lo profundo de la foresta, un animal aulló fantasmalmente a la luna que salía, Candy tarareó con mayor determinación, en un intento por ocultar su temor instintivo con una amplia sonrisa y animosa destina a tranquilizar a la pobre Annie. La amenaza de lluvia había pasado y en el cielo brillaban las estrellas y la luna redonda y dorada, y Candy agradecía profundamente que así fuese. La lluvia era lo último que deseaba en ese momento.

El animal aulló de nuevo, y Annie se arrebujó con la manta del caballo.

—Candy —susurró, mirando a su hermana mayor con expresión de confianza—. ¿Era ese sonido lo que creo que era? —Y como si el sonido fuera impronunciable, sus pálidos labios pronunciaron en silencio la palabra «lobo».

Candy estaba razonablemente segura de que no se trataba de un solo lobo sino de una manada.

—¿Te refieres a la lechuza que acabamos de oír? —preguntó con una sonrisa, tratando de ganar tiempo.

—No era una lechuza —dijo Annie.

Candy hizo una mueca de alarme cuando su hermana sufrió un ataque de tos que la dejó con la respiración entrecortada. La dolencia pulmonar que había afectado a Annie desde su niñez volvía a acosarla ahora, agravada por el temor y el frío húmedo.

—Aunque no fuera una lechuza —dijo Candy con suavidad—, ningún animal depredador se acercará a esta hoguera. De eso estoy segura. Garrick Carmichael me lo dijo así una noche en que los tres íbamos de regreso al castillo desde Aberdeen y la nieve nos obligó a acampar. Encendió una hoguera, y eso fue lo que nos dijo a Becky y a mí.

Por el momento, el peligro que suponía encender fuego preocupaba a Candy casi tanto como la presencia de lobos en las cercanías. Una pequeña hoguera podría ser vista a gran distancia, incluso en medio del bosque, y aunque estaban a varios cientos de metros del camino, no podía alejar de sí la sensación de que sus perseguidores aún podrían dar con ellas.

En un intento por distraer sus preocupaciones levantó las rodillas hasta el pecho, apoyó la barbilla sobre ellas y señalo a Thor con un gesto.

—¿Has visto alguna vez un animal más magnifico que ése? Al principio al montarlo esta mañana, pensé que me arrojaría de la grupa, pero luego pareció notar nuestra urgencia y se tranquilizo. Pero lo más extraño es que durante todo el día parecía adivinar lo que yo deseaba que hiciera, sin necesidad de que lo guiara o lo espoleara. Imagínate lo encantado que se sentirá papá cuando regresemos con un caballo como botín tras escapar de las mismísimas garras del Lobo.

—No puedes estar segura de que sea su caballo —dijo Annie, con expresión de tener sus ideas propias acerca de la prudencia de haber robado un corcel de gran valor y mayor fama.

—¡Pues claro que lo es! —declaró Candy con orgullo—. Es exactamente como los describen los trovadores en sus canciones. Además cada vez que pronuncio su nombre me mira.— Y como para demostrarlo, lo llamo en voz baja y el animal levanto la magnífica cabeza y la miro con unos ojos inteligentes que casi parecían humanos—. ¡Es el! — exclamo Candy jubilosa, aunque Annie pareció estremecerse sólo de pensarlo.

—Candy—susurro con expresión de tristeza mientras estudiaba la sonrisa valerosa y decidida de su hermana—. ¿Por qué crees que tienes tanto valor y yo tan poco?

—Porque nuestro señor es muy sabio — contestó Candy con una sonrisa—. Y puesto que tú has recibido toda la belleza, quiso darme a mí algo que lo compensara.

—Oh, pero... —Annie se detuvo bruscamente a mitad de la frase cuando de repente el gran caballo negro levanto la cabeza y relinchó con fuerza.

Candy se puso de pie de un salto se acercó rápidamente a Thor y le colocó una mano sobre el hocico para mantenerlo tranquilo.

—¡Rápido, apaga el fuego, Annie ¡Utiliza la manta! —exclamo. Con el pulso acelerado, aguzó el oído y percibió la presencia de los jinetes incluso antes de oírlos—. Escúchame — susurró frenéticamente—. En cuanto yo monte a Thor , suelta la cuerda de tu caballo y envíalo por el bosque en esa dirección. Luego, corre hasta aquí y ocúltate debajo de ese árbol caído. No te alejes ni hagas ningún ruido hasta que yo regrese.

Mientras hablaba, Candy se subió a un tronco y se izó sobre la grupa de Thor .

—Llevaré a Thor al camino y lo haré cabalgar hacia esa elevación. Si ese endiablado conde está ahí, me perseguirá. —Hizo una pausa, con la respiración entrecortada y, dirigiendo ya el caballo hacia el camino, agregó—: Y Annie si me atrapa y no regreso, toma el camino que conduce a la abadía y obra de acuerdo con nuestro plan... Envía a papá a rescatarme.

—Pero... —susurró Annie, temblando de terror.

—¡Hazlo te lo ruego! —imploro Candy. Luego dirigió el caballo a través del bosque, en dirección al camino, haciendo deliberadamente tanto ruido como le era posible para llamar la atención a sus perseguidores y alejarlos de Annie.

—¡Allí! —le gritó Terry a Stefan al tiempo que señalaba la mancha oscura que cabalgaba en dirección al altanazo.

Se lanzaron en persecución del caballo y su jinete. Al llegar al lugar del camino cerca del cual las mujeres habían acampado, el inconfundible olor de la hoguera recién apagada hizo que Terry y Stefan sofrenaran bruscamente a sus monturas.

—Registra el campamento —gritó Terry, que ya espoleaba de nuevo su caballo—. Probablemente, encuentres por ahí a la más joven. ¡Maldición, cómo cabalga! —exclamó casi admirado, con la vista fija en la pequeña figura inclinada sobre el cuello de Thor , que hacía denodados esfuerzos por mantenerse al menos a trescientos metros por delante de él.

Terry sabía instintivamente que perseguía a Candy, no a su tímida hermana, del mismo modo que estaba seguro de que aquel caballo era Thor . El hermoso y negro animal galopaba a toda velocidad, pero ésta no alcanzaba para compensar el tiempo perdido cada vez que Candy se negaba a dejarlo saltar un obstáculo y hacía que lo rodeara, pues al no tener silla, corría el peligro de ser arrojada de la grupa.

Cuando consiguió acortar la distancia a cincuenta metros Terry vio que Thor se apartaba repentinamente del camino y se negaba a saltar sobre un árbol caído, lo cual era señal segura de que percibía el peligro y trataba de protegerse a sí mismo y a su amazona. Un grito de alarma y terror brotó del pecho de Terry al mirar fijamente hacía la noche y darse cuenta de que más allá del árbol el terreno descendía abruptamente.

—¡No, Candice! — exclamó.

Pero ella no oyó su grito de advertencia. Asustada hasta casi la histeria, Candy hizo que el animal volviera agrupas, enfiló de nuevo el obstáculo y hundió los talones en sus relucientes flancos.

—¡Adelante! —ordeno.

Tras un momento de vacilación, el caballo tomó impulso con los cuartos traseros y efectuó un poderoso salto. Casi al instante Candy dejo escapar un grito desgarrador al perder el equilibrio y deslizarse del caballo que saltaba. Por un segundo intento asir las espesas crines, pero cayó pesadamente entre las ramas del tronco. Luego percibió otro sonido..., el ruido sordo y repugnante de un animal enorme que rodaba al encuentro de la muerte.

Candy se incorporó tratando de mantener el equilibrio entre la maraña de ramas del árbol cuando Terry se apeó y corrió hacia el borde de la hondonada. Candy se aparto el cabello de los ojos y advirtió que delante de ella, a pocos pasos, no había más que negrura. Luego volvió la cabeza a su perseguidor, pero éste miraba fijamente hacia la hondonada, con las mandíbulas tan apretadas que parecían de granito. Candy se sintió tan acobardada y desorientada que no hizo el menor gesto de protesta cuando él la cogió violentamente del brazo y la arrastró por la pendiente.

Por un instante Candy no consiguió imaginar qué pretendía. Pero entonces comprendió ¡ Thor ! Se dio cuenta de que el Lobo buscaba su caballo. Rezó para que el magnífico animal no hubiese sufrido daño alguno al rodar por el abrupto terreno. Lo vio al mismo tiempo que Terry... Su negra figura yacía a pocos metros de la gran roca que había detenido su caída, rompiéndole el cuello.

Terry la soltó y Candy permaneció donde estaba, paralizada por el remordimiento y la angustia, sin dejar de observar fijamente al hermoso animal de cuya muerte se sentía responsable. Como si de un sueño se tratara, vio al guerrero más feroz de Inglaterra hincar una rodilla en tierra al lado de su caballo muerto, acariciar suavemente el negro y lustroso pelaje y pronunciar palabras que ella no alcanzó a escuchar, pero cuyo eco revelaba una profunda tristeza.

Las lágrimas nublaron sus ojos, pero cuando Terry se incorporó y volvió la mirada hacia ella, la pena cedió lugar al pánico. El instinto le indicó que debía echar a correr, pero no fue lo bastante rápida. Terry la sujetó por el cabello, tiró cruelmente hacia atrás y la obligó a volverse hacia él.

—¡Maldita seáis! —espetó salvajemente. Con una expresión de rabia en los ojos—. ¡Ese caballo que acabáis de matar tenía más valor y era más leal que muchos hombres! Le sobraba tanto de ambas cosas que hasta permitió que lo enviarías a la muerte.

La pena y el terror aparecían grabados en el rostro pálido de Candy, pero no ejercieron ningún efecto sobre el hombre, que apretó aún más la garra que sujetaba el pelo y la obligó a echar la cabeza hacia atrás.

—Sabía que detrás de ese árbol había una hondonada, y os lo advirtió. ¡Pero vos tuvisteis que enviarlo a la muerte!

Como si no confiara en poder controlarse por más tiempo, la arrojo a un lado, la agarró por la muñeca y tiró de ella sin contemplaciones, obligándola a seguirlo hasta lo alto de la pendiente. Candy pensó por un instante que el motivo que la había arrastrado hasta el fondo de la hondonada era para impedir que le robase el otro caballo. En ese momento se sentía tan nerviosa que aunque se le hubiera presentado la oportunidad ni siquiera lo hubiera intentado. Ahora sin embargo, recuperaba el control de sus sentidos, y cuando él la levantó y la obligó a montar, advirtió que se le presentaba otra ocasión. En el instante en que el conde se disponía a poner el pie en el estribo, Candy embistió repentinamente para apoderarse de las riendas y consiguió arrebatarle una de la mano. Pero el plan fracaso, porque Terry se izó sin esfuerzo sobre el caballo que ya iniciaba el galope y luego rodeó con el brazo la cintura de Candy, con tal fuerza que le corta la respiración.

—Intentad un solo truco más —susurró con un tono de furia que la estremeció—, haced cualquier otra cosa que me moleste, y os aseguro que lo lamentareis durante el resto de vuestra vida. ¿Me habéis comprendido? Y subrayó la pregunta apretando aún más su presa.

—¡Sí! —jadeó Candy.

Luego, lentamente, él aflojó la presión sobre su caja torácica.

Acurrucada debajo del árbol caído donde Candy le había dicho que permaneciera, Annie vio a Stefan Grandchester aparecer en el claro llevando de las riendas al caballo que ella misma había espantado momentos antes. Desde la posición que ocupaba sólo podía ver las patas de los animales, en el suelo del bosque y, una vez que el hubiera desmontado, las piernas del hombre. Debería haberse adentrado en el bosque, pensó Annie frenéticamente, pero si lo hubiera hecho así se habría perdido. Además Candy le había dicho que no se moviese de donde estaba y, en situaciones como ésa, Annie seguía fiel e impecablemente las instrucciones de su hermanastra.

Las piernas del hombre avanzaron hacía el lugar donde ella se ocultaba. Se detuvo ante la hoguera apagada y removió los rescoldos con la punta de la bota. Anniue percibió instintivamente que la mirada del hombre registraba los oscuros recovecos de los matorrales. De repente el hombre se encaminó directamente hacia ella, que respiró hondo, tratando de dominar los temblores que le producía el pánico. Annie se llevó la mano a la boca y trató de silenciar el ataque de tos que parecía a punto de asaltarla, mientras miraba con terror las puntas de las botas, que estaban a pocos centímetros de ella.

—Ya está bien —resonó la profunda vos en el pequeño claro—. Salid de ahí, milady. Nos habéis proporcionado una alegre partida de caza, pero ya ha terminado.

Confiando en que aquello sólo fuera una trampa y que él no supiera en realidad donde se ocultaba, Annie se hundió todavía más en su escondite.

—Muy bien —dijo él —. Supongo que tendré que meterme entre la hojarasca y obligaros a salir. —Se agachó bruscamente y, un instante después, una mano enorme se introdujo entre las ramas, tanteó y finalmente se cerró sobre el pecho de Annie.

Un grito de horror e indignación brotó de la garganta de la muchacha cuando la mano se abrió para luego volver a cerrarse lentamente, como si tratara de identificar lo que acababa de encontrar. Al hacerlo, la sorpresa hizo que Stefan apartase la mano por un instante. Pero de inmediato tomó a Annie por el brazo y la sacó a rastras de su escondite.

—Bien, bien, bien —dijo él—. Parece que he encontrado a un hada de los bosques.

Annie no tuvo el valor para intentar golpearlo o morderlo como había hecho Candy con su hermano, pero al menos consiguió mirarlo con el entrecejo fruncido cuando él la obligó a montar en el caballo robado e hizo lo propio en el suyo, sin dejar de sostener las riendas de aquel.

Al salir al camino, Annie rezó para que Candy hubiera conseguido escapar, e intentando fortalecer su ánimo miró en dirección al altozano. La desazón se apoderó de ella al ver a Candy acercarse a lomos del caballo del Lobo Negro. Stefan condujo su montura hasta situarla a la altura de la de su hermano, y pregunto:

—¿Dónde está Thor ?

—Muerto —respondió lacónicamente Terry con expresión de furia.

El Lobo cabalgada sumido en un tenso silencio, y su cólera se hacía mayor a cada minuto que pasaba. Además de la profunda pérdida que suponía la muerte de Thor , también se sentía cansado, hambriento e intensamente encolerizado con aquella joven, ya que juzgando correctamente consideraba que Annie no tenía culpa alguna de lo sucedido. La única culpable, ahora lo sabía era la joven rubia, que había logrado engañar a un astuto y experimentado centinela, poner a medio ejercito en pie de guerra, y obligar al mismísimo Lobo Negro a dedicar un día y una noche a capturarla. Pero lo que más le enfurecía a este último era la voluntad inquebrantable de la muchacha, su espalda rígida y su actitud desafiante. Era como una niña malcriada incapaz de admitir que había cometido un error y que no se dejaba desmoronar ni rompía a llorar.

Cuando llegaron al campamento, todos los hombres los miraron y dejaron escapar un suspiro de alivio, pero ninguno fue lo bastante estúpido para ponerse a lanzar vítores. Que hubieran permitido escapar a dos cautivos ya era suficiente para que todos se sintieran azorados, pero que además fueran mujeres era algo tan inimaginable como humillante.

Terry y Stefan se dirigieron hacia el corral. Terry desmontó y, sin la menor ceremonia bajo a Candy. Ella se volvió, dispuesta a dirigirse hacia su tienda, pero de inmediato se puso rígida y soltó un grito de dolor y sorpresa cuando Terry la sujetó por la espalda.

—Quiero saber cómo sacasteis los caballos del corral sin que el guardia os viera.

Todos los hombres que se encontraban cerca parecieron ponerse tensos y volvieron la mirada hacia Candy, a la espera de su respuesta. Hasta entonces se habían comportado como si ella fuera invisible, pero ahora Candy se estremeció ante las rápidas e intensas miradas que le dirigieron.

—¡Contestadme!

—No supuso ningún esfuerzo —contestó Candy con tanta dignidad y desprecio como pudo—, ya que vuestro guardia estaba dormido.

Una expresión de dolorosa incredulidad aleteó por un instante sobre los coléricos ojos de Terry, pero, por lo demás, su rostro permaneció inexpresivo al hacerle un breve gesto a Arik. El gigante rubio, con el hacha de guerra en las manos, avanzó entre los hombres en dirección al negligente centinela. Candy observó la escena que se desplegaba ante sus ojos, y se pregunto qué le sucedería al pobre hombre. Sabía que, sin duda, sería castigado por haber descuidado su deber, pero imaginaba que el castigo no sería verdaderamente terrible. ¿O lo sería? No lo supo porque Terry la cogió bruscamente del brazo y empezó a arrástrala a su lado.

Mientras Terry la hacía cruzar el campamento, Candy sintió las miradas de hostilidad que le dirigían los soldados y caballeros. Se había burlado de ellos al escapar y eludirlos. Ahora la odiaban por eso, y el odio era tan virulento que hasta la piel le quemaba. Incluso el conde parecía más colérico con ella ahora que antes, y Candy tuvo que acelerar el paso, hasta casi correr, para mantenerse a su altura y evitar que le arrancase el brazo.

La preocupación que experimentaba ante su cólera se vio repentinamente superada por otra calamidad. Terrence Grandchester la llevaba a su propia tienda.

—No entraré ahí —exclamó ella y comenzó a forcejear.

Jurando entre dientes, el conde la alzó en vilo y se la colocó sobre el hombro, como si de un saco de harina se tratase, con el trasero apuntando al cielo y la melena de rizos cayendo en cascada hasta tocar las pantorrillas de él. Los hombres soltaron vítores y risas soeces, burlándose del escarnio a que era sometida, y Candy tuvo que respirar hondo para controlar su furia y sus sentimientos de humillación.

Ya dentro de la tienda, el la arrojo sin miramientos sobre el montón de alfombras de piel que había en el suelo y luego se quedó allí observándola, mientras Candy se arrestaba hasta quedar sentada para luego ponerse de pie y mirarlo con expresión de animal acorralado.

—Si me deshonráis, os mataré os lo juro —gritó, aunque se estremeció ante la furia que convirtió el rostro de Terry en una máscara de acero y sus ojos en ascuas relucientes.

—¿Deshonraros? — repitió él con tono de despreció—. Lo último que despertáis en mí ahora es lujuria. Os quedareis en esta tienda porque está fuertemente vigilada, y porque de este modo no tendré que emplear el tiempo de mis hombres en controlar vuestros movimientos. Además, estáis en el centro del campamento y si de nuevo decidís intentar escapar, mis hombres lo impedirán. ¿Está claro?

Ella lo miró, furiosa, pero guardó un pétreo silencio, y su arrogante negativa a someterse a la voluntad de Terry no hizo sino enfurecer aún más a éste, que hizo un esfuerzo por controlar su rabia y continuo:

—Sí hacéis una sola cosa más que suponga un inconveniente para mí o para cualquiera de este campamento, me encargare personalmente de convertir vuestra vida en un infierno. ¿Me habéis entendido?

Al mirar el rostro, duro y siniestro, Candy comprendió perfectamente que podría hacerlo, y que lo haría.

—¡Contestadme! —ordeno él con expresión diabólica.

Candy consciente de que ya lo había importunado con sus actos mucho más de lo razonable, trago saliva con dificultad y asintió con un gesto.

—Y... —prosiguió él, pero se detuvo bruscamente a mitad de la frase, como si no fuera capaz de confiar en sí mismo si seguía hablando. Se volvió, cogió un jarro de vino de la mesa y estaba a punto de tomar un trago cuando Gawin, su escudero, entró en la tienda. Llevaba en los brazos las mantas que había recogido de la tienda de las prisioneras, mantas que empezó a entregar a los hombres antes de que se diera cuenta de que no habían sido zurcidas sino cortadas a tiras. La expresión del muchacho reflejaba cólera e incredulidad.

—¿Qué pasa ahora? —preguntó Terry.

Gawin volvió hacia su señor el rostro joven e indignado.

—Las mantas sir —dijo, y dirigió una mirada acusadora hacia Candy—.Las ha destrozado, en lugar de zurcirlas. Estas mantas eran la única protección de los hombres contra el frío, pero ahora...

Candy sintió que se le aceleraba el pulso, y advirtió con horror que el conde volvía a dejar la jarra sobre la mesa y con un susurro áspero, lleno de rabia contenida, le ordenaba:

—Venid aquí.

Candy sacudió la cabeza y retrocedió un paso.

—No hacéis sino empeorar las cosas —le advirtió él a tiempo que ella retrocedía otro paso—.He dicho que vengáis aquí.

Candy habría preferido saltar por un acantilado. El faldón de la tienda estaba levantado, pero no había forma de escapar; los hombres se habían ido reuniendo ante la entrada, sin duda a la espera de oírla gemir y gritar suplicando clemencia.

Sin dejar de mirar a Candy, Terry dejo a su escudero:

—Gawin, traed hilo y aguja.

—Sí, milord.

El muchacho se dirigió hacia un rincón y copio ambas cosas. Las dejo sobre la mesa al lado de Terry, y luego retrocedió. Observó con sorpresa que su señor se limitaba a levantar los jirones en que se habían convertido las mantas y sostenerlos en alto ante la bruja de ojos verdes

—Vais a zurcir todas y cada una de ellas —le dijo a Candy con su tono de voz anormalmente sereno.

La tensión abandonó el cuerpo de Candy, que miró a su secuestrador con una mezcla de desconcierto y alivio. Después de haberlo obligado a emplear un día y una noche en encontrarla, de haber matado a su hermoso caballo y de destruir su ropa y la de sus hombres, el único castigo que le imponía era el de zurcir las mantas que ella misma había destrozado. ¿Eso era convertir su vida en un infierno?

—No dormiréis con una manta hasta que hayáis reparado todas las demás, ¿comprendéis? —añadió con un tono tan duro como el acero—. Hasta que mis hombres estén abrigados, vos pasareis frío.

—Yo..., comprendo —asintió Candy con una voz vacilante.

La actitud de él era tan contenida, tan paternal, que no se le ocurrió pensar que quisiera hacerle nada más. De hecho, al adelantarse y tender una mano temblorosa hacía los jirones de las mantas que Terry sostenía, se le ocurrió por un instante que los rumores habían exagerado burdamente su crueldad. Pero al punto de su suposición se revelo la farsa.

—¡Ay! —gritó cuando la manaza del conde se cerró violentamente en torno a su muñeca y tiró de ella con una fuerza que le arrancó el aire de los pulmones y le echó la cabeza hacia atrás.

—Pequeña bruja malcriada —espetó—. Alguien debería haberos sacado ese orgullo a palos cuando erais una niña. Pero puesto que no lo hicieron, me encargaré de ello... —Levantó la mano y Candy se protegió la cara con un brazo, convencida de que él pretendía golpearla en la cara. Pero en lugar de esto la sujetó por el brazo y se lo bajo—. Os partiría el cuello si os diese un golpe. No, tengo pensado hacerlo en otro sitio...

Y antes de que Candy pudiera reaccionar, Terry se sentó y, con un movimiento rápido la colocó boca abajo sobre sus rodillas.

—¡No! —Exclamó ella, forcejeando furiosamente, asustada, horriblemente consciente de los hombres reunidos delante de la tienda que trataban de escuchar lo que ocurría—. ¡No os atreváis!

Al advertir que Candy intentaba zafarse, aprisionó sus muslos con una pierna y levantó la mano. Luego la hizo descender con fuerza sobre las nalgas de la muchacha, al tiempo que decía:

—Esto por mi caballo.

En un esfuerzo por ahogar un grito de dolor, Candy se mordió el labio inferior hasta hacerlo sangrar, mientras la mano se levantaba y volvía a descender una y otra vez.

—Esto por vuestro afán destructivo..., por vuestra estúpida fuga..., por las mantas estropeadas...

Con la intención de golpearla hasta que sollozara y le suplicase que se detuviera, Terry continuo golpeándola hasta que le dolió la mano, a pesar de lo cual Candy, que seguía forcejeando frenéticamente no dejo escapar un solo quejido. De hecho si su cuerpo no hubiera experimentado un salto espasmódico cada vez que la mano le golpeaba el trasero, el conde habría dudado de que sintiera algo.

Terry levantó la mano de nuevo y entonces vaciló. Candy apretó las nalgas, como anticipación de un nuevo golpe, y tensó todo su cuero, pero no emitió ningún sollozo. Asqueado consigo mismo y privado de la satisfacción de hacerla llorar y suplicar clemencia, la dejo caer al suelo, se incorporó y permaneció mirándola, con la respiración entrecortada.

Pero Candy era tan tozuda y orgullosa que se negó a permitirle el placer de verla derrumbada a sus pies. Apoyó una mano en el suelo y se incorporó lentamente. Hasta que quedó de pie ante él, sujetándose la parte superior de los pantalones. El no podía ver su expresión pues tenía la cabeza inclinada, pero advirtió que se estremecía y trataba de enderezar los temblorosos hombros. Parecía tan pequeña y vulnerable, que experimentó un ramalazo de culpabilidad.

—Candice —dijo con tono áspero.

Ella levantó la cabeza y, por un instante, Terry no pudo evitar sentir admiración por la extraordinaria visón que se desplegó ante él. Allí de pie, como una gitana salvajemente encolerizada con el cabello revuelto semejante a llamaradas doradas, y una expresión de odio en los ojos arrasados de lágrimas no derramadas, Candy levantó lentamente una mano, en la que empuñaba una daga que, evidentemente se la había ingeniado para sacar de la bota mientras él le propinaba la azotaina.

Y mientras ello sostenía la daga en alto, preparada para atacarlo, Terrence Grandchester pensó que era la criatura más magnífica que había visto jamás; un ángel salvaje, hermoso y encolerizado, ávido de venganza, que no parecía experimentar el menor temor a enfrentarse con un enemigo mucho más fuerte. Terry se dio cuenta en ese instante de que le había hecho daño y la había humillado, a pesar de lo cual no había logrado domeñar su espíritu indomable. Y de repente, no estuvo seguro de querer doblegarla. Suavemente, le tendió la mano hacía ella.

—Dadme la daga, Candice.

Ella la levantó aún más y Terry advirtió que su intención era hundírsela en el corazón.

—No volveré a haceros daño —prosiguió, afrontando la situación con calma, mientras el joven Gawin se acercaba sigilosamente a Candy por detrás, con una expresión asesina en el rostro preparado para defender a su señor—. Tampoco os lo hará mi fiel escudero —añadió con énfasis para que Gawin comprendiese que se trataba de una orden—, quien ahora mismo se encuentra situado por detrás de vos, preparado para cortaros el pescuezo si lo intentáis.

En su arrebato de furia, Candy se había olvidado de la presencia del escudero en la tienda, y que aquel muchacho había asistido al espectáculo de su humillación. La conciencia de ello estalló en su interior como un volcán.

—Dadme la daga —repitió Terry, convencido de que ella se la entregaría.

Pero no lo hizo. La daga descendió con la velocidad del rayo, directamente hacia su corazón. Solo los rápidos reflejos de Terry le permitieron desviarla con el brazo para luego retorcer la muñeca que sostenía el arma mortal, al tiempo que atraía a la agresora hacia él, la rodeaba con el brazo y la aprisionaba contra su cuerpo, mientras la brillante sangre rezumaba del corte que ella había logrado producirle en la mejilla cerca de la oreja.

—¡Pequeña bruja sedienta de sangre! — exclamó él con salvaje cólera contenida. La admiración que había experimentado momentos antes por su valor se desmorono instantáneamente al notar que la sangre empezaba a correrle por la cara—. Si fuerais un hombre te mataría por esto.

Gawin observaba la herida de su señor con una ira que superaba incluso la de éste. Volvió la mirada hacia Candy y con tono de odio y desprecio dijo:

—Llamaré a la guardia.

—¡No seas estúpido! —le espetó Terry—. ¿Quieres que se extienda por el campamento y luego por el territorio la noticia de que he sido herido por una monja? ¿Qué desaparezca el temor que me tienen, a mí y a mi leyenda, ese temor que derrota a nuestros enemigos antes de que se atrevan siquiera a levantar sus armas contra mí?

—Os pido disculpas, milord —dijo Gawin—, pero ¿Cómo impediréis que sea ella quien lo cuente una vez que la soltéis?

—¿Soltarme? —preguntó Candy, que despertó del trance en que la había sumido el temor y miró fijamente la sangre que había derramado—. ¿Tenéis intención de soltarnos?

—En su día, si es que no os mato primero —respondió el Lobo. La apartó a un lado con tal fuerza que Candy cayó en medio del montón de alfombras, en un rincón de la tienda. Sin apartar la mirada de su prisionera, receloso, cogió la jarra de vino y bebió un buen trago. Luego se fijó en la larga aguja que había sobre la mesa, junto al hilo y ordenó a su escudero—: Encuentra una aguja más pequeña.

Candy permaneció sentada donde se había quedado, desconcertada ante las palabras y las acciones del conde. Ahora que recuperaba la razón, apenas podía creer que él no la hubiera matado allí mismo por tratar de asesinarlo. Recordó entonces las palabras que había pronunciado: «¿Qué desaparezca el temor que me tienen a mí y a mi leyenda, ese temor que derrota a nuestros enemigos antes de que se atrevan siquiera a levantar sus armas contra mí?» En alguna parte, entre los oscuros recoveros de su mente, Candy había llegado a la conclusión de que el Lobo no era tan malo como lo presentaba la leyenda; de haberlo sido, ya la habría torturado y deshonrado. En lugar de eso, era evidente que tenía la intención de permitir que ella y Annie se marchara.

Cuando Gawin regresó con la aguja más pequeña, Candy experimentó un sentimiento de compasión por el hombre al que había tratado de matar momentos antes. No podía perdonarlo, y no lo perdonaría, por haberla maltratado físicamente, pero ahora que le había herido, tanto en su cuerpo como en su orgullo, como él había herido los suyos, consideraba que las cosas quedaban en tablas entre ellos. Allí sentada, observándolo beber del jarro, decidió que a partir de ese momento lo mejor y más sensato, sería hacer todo lo posible para que no cambiase de opinión acerca de devolverlas a la abadía.

—Tendré que afeitaros la barba, sir —le advirtió Gawin—. De otro modo no podré veros la herida para coserla.

—Afeitadla entonces —murmuró Terry—. No sois muy bueno con esa aguja, ni siquiera cuando veis lo que estáis haciendo. Tengo cicatrices por todo el cuerpo para demostrarlo.

—Es una pena que os haya hecho este corte en la cara —dijo el escudero, y Candy tuvo la sensación de que había dejado de existir para ellos por el momento—. De todos modos, ya está bastante llena de cicatrices.

Cogió un cuchillo muy afilado y dispuso un cuenco con agua para proceder al afeitado. El muchacho enfrascado en su tarea, se interponía entre el Lobo y Candy, pero ésta se inclino primero aun lado y luego al otro, curiosa por ver que clase de rostro feroz ocultaba aquella barba negra y espesa. ¿O acaso escondía a una barbilla de aspecto débil?, se preguntó. Se inclinó algo más hacía la derecha, tanto que estuvo a punto de perder el equilibrio en su intento de mirar.

Terry no se había olvidado de su presencia, ni había dejado de desconfiar en ella, mucho menos ahora que había demostrado de lo bastante osada para intentar asesinarlo. La miró con el rabillo del ojo y la vio inclinarse a un lado y a otro.

—Apártate, Gawin —dijo con un tono de burla—, para que ella pueda ver mi cara, de lo contrario perderá el equilibrio y caerá al suelo.

Candy, que estaba muy inclinada hacia la derecha, no pudo recuperar el equilibrio con la suficiente rapidez para fingir que no lo estaba espiando. Se ruborizó y apartó rápidamente la mirada del rostro de Terrence Grandchester pero no antes de recibir la asombrosa impresión de que éste era considerablemente más joven de lo que imaginaba. Además no tenía una barbilla débil, sino fuerte, cuadrada, con un curioso y pequeño hoyuelo en el centro. Aparte de eso, no pudo observar nada más.

—Vamos, vamos no seáis tímida ahora —le dijo Terry con sarcasmo. Pero el fuerte vino que había tomado antes contribuía a suavizar su temperamento. Además, el cambio que se había operado en la muchacha que de osada asesina había pasado a ser una joven curiosa, le parecía tan desconcertante como divertido—. Echad un buen vistazo al rostro donde acabáis de grabar vuestra inicial—añadió.

—Necesito coseros esa herida, milord —dijo Gawin con ceño—. No me gusta nada su aspecto; es profunda y esta inflamada.

—Procura hacer un buen trabajo no, quiero tener mal aspecto ante lady Candice —dijo Terry con sorna.

—Soy vuestro escudero, milord, no una costurera —replicó Gawin.

Sostuvo la aguja y el hilo sobre el profundo tajo que nacía en la sien y seguía el contorno de la mandíbula. De repente, a Terry la palabra «costurera» le hizo recordar los puntos limpios y casi invisibles que Candy había cosido en unos pantalones de lana. Apartó a Gawin a un lado y mirando a Candy dijo con tono sereno, aunque no desprovisto de autoridad:

—Venid aquí.

Candy que no deseaba importunarlo para que no cambiase de opinión acerca de liberarlas, se levantó y obedeció cautelosamente, aliviada de ahuyentar la presión que sentía en las nalgas.

—Acercaos más —le pidió él al ver que se detenía, fuera de su alcance—. Parece justo que seáis quien zurza lo que habéis cortado. Cosedme la herida.

A la luz de un par de velas, Candy observó por primera vez el tajo que le había producido en la cara, y la visión de la carne desgarrada, sumada a la idea de tener que atravesarla con la aguja, hizo que se sintiera a punto de desmayarse. Tragó con dificultad, y susurró:

—No..., no puedo.

—Podéis hacerlo y lo haréis —dijo Terry con tono implacable.

Apenas un segundo antes había dudado de la prudencia de permitir que ella se acercara con una aguja en la mano, pero al advertir lo mucho que la horrorizaba lo que había hecho, se sintió más tranquilo. De hecho, pensó en obligarla a verlo, o tocarlo, no era sino una justa venganza.

Con visible mala gana, Gawin entrego la aguja y el hilo a Candy, quien sostuvo con mano temblorosa junto a la cara de Terry. Pero justo cuando se disponía a tocarlo, él le cogió la mano y le dijo en tono de advertencia:

—Espero que no se os ocurra la estúpida idea de hacer este suplicio innecesariamente doloroso.

—No, no pensaba hacerlo. Y no lo haré —dijo Candy débilmente.

Satisfecho Terry le tendió la jarra de vino.

—Tomad bebed antes un buen trago de esto. Hará que vuestros nervios sean más firmes.

Si en aquel momento le hubiera ofrecido veneno, asegurándole que eso la tranquilizaría, Candy lo habría tomado de tan angustiada como se sentía ante la tarea que tenía que llevar a cabo. Levantó la jarra y bebió tres largos sorbos, se atragantó y luego bebió un poco más. Habría seguido bebiendo si el conde no le hubiese quitado con firmeza la jarra de la mano.

—Beber demasiado os nublaría la visión y vuestros movimientos serían torpes — dijo ásperamente—. No quisiera que me cosierais la oreja. Y ahora, ya podéis empezar. —Volvió la cabeza hacia otro lado y le ofreció la mejilla desgarrada, mientras Gawin se mantenía al lado de la cautiva, observándola atentamente para asegurarse de que no causaría daño alguno.

Candy jamás había cosido carne humana. Ahora, al hacer un esfuerzo para atravesar con la aguja la carne tumefacta del conde, sintió náuseas y no pudo reprimir un leve gemido. Terry la observaba con el rabillo del ojo y trataba de no hacer ninguna mueca de dolor, por temor a que ella lo advirtiese y se desmayara.

—Para ser una asesina, tenéis un estómago extraordinariamente débil—comentó, intentando así distraer su mente del dolor y la de ella de la sangrienta tarea.

Candy se mordió el labio inferior e introdujo de nuevo la aguja en la carne. El color desapareció de su rostro y Terry intentó distraerla nuevamente con su conversación.

—¿Qué os hizo pensar que tenías vocación de monja?

—Yo... no la tenía —balbuceó ella.

—Entonces ¿qué hacíais en la abadía de Belkirk?

—Mi padre me envió allí —contestó, sin dejar de luchar contra la náusea que le producía lo que estaba haciendo.

—¿Por qué cree que estáis destinada a ser monja? —Pregunto Terry con incredulidad—. Sin duda debe de haber visto un aspecto de vuestra naturaleza que yo desconozco.

El comentario hizo que Candy esbozara una sonrisa y recuperase el color.

—En realidad —admitió con el tono de entusiasmo que adoptaba cuando no estaba enfadada o alerta—, supongo que me envió allí porque vio el mismo aspecto de mi naturaleza que habéis visto vos.

—¿De veras? —Preguntó Terry, con tono familiar—. ¿Qué razones tuvisteis para tratar de asesinarlo?

Su voz sonó tan genuinamente malhumorada, que Terry no pudo evitar sonreír de nuevo. Además no había comido nada desde el día anterior, y el fuerte vino corría ya por sus venas, relajándola y entibiándola de la cabeza a los pies.

—¿Y bien? —la animó Terry al tiempo que observaba los diminutos hoyuelos que se formaban en sus mejilla.

—No intenté asesinar a mi padre —contestó ella con firmeza, antes de dar otra puntada.

—¿Cuál fue entonces el motivo por el que os envió a un convento?

—Entre otras cosas porque me negué a casarme con alguien... en cierto modo.

—¿De veras? —preguntó Terry genuinamente sorprendido al recordar que lo que había oído contar de la hija mayor de White la última vez que estuvo en la corte de Enrique. Según afirmaban los rumores, la hija mayor de White era una solterona fría y poco atractiva. Trató de recordar quién se la había descrito en esos términos. Había sido Edward Leagan, el conde de Lochlordon, un emisario de la corte del rey Jacobo. Pero no era el único en afirmar tales cosas de ella. Sin embargo, que era una solterona fría y poco agraciada no era lo único de decían acerca de la mujer. Había algo más, aunque no lo recordaba por el momento.

—¿Qué edad tenéis? —preguntó de pronto.

La pregunta la pilló por sorpresa y le sorprendió.

—Diecisiete años —admitió de mala gana, según observó Terry—, y dos semanas.

—¿Tan mayor sois? —preguntó él con una mueca que era, una mezcla de burla y compasión. Evidentemente, no podía decirse que fuese «tan mayor», aunque la mayoría de las jóvenes se casaban entre los catorce y los dieciséis años de edad. Pensó que todavía no estaba suficientemente calificada como para que la consideraran una solterona—. ¿Sois una solterona por elección propia?

El azoramiento y la negativa afloraron en los profundos ojos verded de Candy, y él trató de recordar qué otras cosas decían de ella en la corte. No consiguió recordar nada, excepto que, según afirmaban, su hermana, Annie, la eclipsaba por completo. La belleza de Annie, de acuerdo con los rumores, deslumbraba al sol y las estrellas. Por el momento, Terry se preguntó por qué un hombre preferiría a una joven pelinegra, dócil y pálida antes que a esta tentadora y feroz mujer, y entonces recordó que él mismo había preferido los consuelos de una joven angelical... de una en particular.

—¿Sois una solterona por elección propia? —preguntó de nuevo, aunque esperó prudentemente a que ella diera otra puntada antes de pronunciar la palabra que la había hecho vacilar.

Candy dio otra pequeña puntada y luego otra y otra, en un intento por alejar de sí la repentina e insólita conciencia de aquel hombre tan atractivo como viril. Porque era muy atractivo, tuvo que admitir ante su propio asombro. La belleza varonil de su atezado rostro recién afeitado la pilló completamente por sorpresa. Su mandíbula era cuadrada, la barbilla hendida, los pómulos altos y anchos. Pero lo que la desarmaba por completo era su último descubrimiento: el conde de Grandchester, cuyo simple nombre inspiraba terror en los corazones de sus enemigos, poseía las pestañas más espesas que había visto en su vida. Una leve sonrisa bailoteó en su rostro al imaginar lo intrigados que se sentirían todos en casa cuando compartiera con ellos aquella información.

—¿Sois una solterona por elección propia? —repitió Terry, esta vez con un poco más de impaciencia

—Supongo que lo soy, puesto que mi padre me advirtió que me enviaría a un convento si echaba a perder la única oferta eminentemente adecuada de matrimonio que probablemente recibiría en toda mi vida.

—¿Y quién os la ofreció? —preguntó Terry intrigado.

— Edward Leagan, el conde de Lochlordon. ¡No os mováis! Le ordenó con atrevida temeridad cuando él se sobresalto por la sorpresa—. Si os movéis no podréis acusarme de hacer mal mi trabajo.

Aquella advertencia por parte de una jovenzuela que además, era su prisionera, hizo que Terry estuviese a punto de soltar una carcajada.

—¿Cuántos condenados puntos tenéis intención de darme?—Preguntó con tono de irritación—. Al fin y al cabo solo era un pequeño tajo.

Ofendida al comprobar que por lo visto él consideraba su atrevido ataque como un poco más que un ligero inconveniente. Candy retrocedió un paso y le dirigió una mirada feroz.

—Pues en mi opinión es un tajo grande y de feo aspecto.

Terry abrió la boca para replicar, pero no pudo evitar dirigir la mirada hacía los pechos de la joven, impúdicamente tensos contra la tela de la camisa que llevaba. Resultaba extraño que no hubiera observado hasta ese momento lo generosamente dotaba que estaba, lo estrecha que era su cintura y lo suaves y redondas que eran sus caderas. Pero pensándolo mejor, tampoco era tan extraño, se digo Terry, puesto que pocas horas antes iba cubierta con el hábito y hasta hacía unos minutos él se sentía demasiado furioso como para darse cuenta siquiera de lo que llevaba puesto. Y en el instante en que se dio cuenta deseó no haberlo observado. Porque recordó también lo deliciosamente redondeadas que eran sus nalgas. El deseo brotó en su interior y lo hizo removerse incomodó en la silla.

—Terminad con vuestra tarea —dijo ásperamente.

Candy achacó aquella brusquedad a sus repentinos cambios de humor, los mismos que le hacían parecer un monstruo maligno en un momento, y casi hermano bondadoso en el siguiente. En cuanto a ella, su propio cuerpo era tan impredecible como los cambios de humor de Terry. Apenas unos minutos antes había sentido frió, a pesar de la hoguera que ardía dentro de la tienda. Ahora, en cambio, sentía demasiado calor, aunque solo iba con la camisa. Sin embargo, deseaba restaurar la casi amistosa camaradería que compartían desde hacía unos momentos, no porque deseara que fuese su amigo, sino sencillamente porque eso le permitía tenerle menos miedo. Sin mucha confianza en sí misma se atrevió a comentar:

—Parecisteis sorprendido cuando mencione al conde de Lochlordon.

—En efecto-admitió Terry con tono evasivo.

—¿Por qué?

El conde no deseaba decirle que Edward Leagan era probablemente el responsable de los injustos rumores que circulaban por Londres sobre ella. Teniendo en cuenta que el tal Leagan no era más que un vanidoso, no era nada sorprendente que reaccionase manchando el buen nombre de la mujer que lo había rechazado.

—Porque es un viejo —contestó finalmente Candy.

—Y también feo.

—Sí, eso también. Por mucho que lo intentase, el conde no podía imaginar que un padre cariñoso tratara de hacer casar a su hija con un viejo verde como aquél. Tampoco creía que su padre tuviera verdaderamente la intención de encerrarla en un convento. Sin duda, el conde de White se había limitado a enviarla para que pasara allí unas semanas y aprendiera a obedecer.

—¿Durante cuánto tiempo estuvisteis en la abadía de Belkirk?

—Dos años.

Terry quedó con la boca abierta, pero la cerró al instante pues la cara le dolía horriblemente y su actitud empezaba a empeorar repentinamente.

—Evidentemente, vuestro padre os considera tan tozuda, rebelde y caprichosa como yo —dijo con irritación, con el único deseo de tomar otro trago de vino.

—Si yo fuera vuestra hija, ¿cómo os sentiríais? —preguntó Candy indignada.

—Maldito —contestó con franqueza, e hizo caso omiso de la mirada de desazón que ella le dirigió—. En apenas dos días habéis opuesto más resistencia de la que he encontrado en los dos últimos castillos que tomé a la fuerza.

—Quiero decir, si fuera vuestra hija y vuestro peor enemigo me hubiese raptado —dijo Candy, con los brazos en jarras y una expresión de ira en los ojos—. ¿Cómo querríais que me comportase?

Momentáneamente atónico y sin saber qué decir, Terry la miró fijamente y reflexionó sobre sus palabras. En ningún momento aquella muchacha había tratado de congraciarse con él ni había rogado clemencia. En lugar de eso, hizo todo lo posible por engañarlo, escapar de él, e incluso de matarlo, en ese orden. No había derramado una sola lágrima, ni siquiera durante la azotaina que le propinó, Después cuando creyó verla llorar por un momento, ella planeaba hundirle la daga en el corazón. Aquella joven parecía incapaz de derramar lagrimas, pero por el momento Terry reflexiono acerca de cómo habría sentido si ella hubiese sido su hija... una mujer inocente lejos de la seguridad de la abadía, en manos de sus captores.

—Podéis guardar las garras Candice —dijo secamente—. Comprendo a qué os referís.

Ella acepto su victoria con un gracioso gesto de asentimiento. De hecho, lo hizo con mucha mayor gracia de la que Terry le concedió.

Fue la primera vez que él la vio sonreír abiertamente y el efecto que eso tuvo sobre su rostro fue de lo más asombroso, La sonrisa apareció lentamente y permaneció en sus ojos un instante, para luego extenderse hacia sus generosos labios, que se abrieron permitiendo vislumbrar unos dientes blancos y perfectos, mientras se formaban un par de hoyuelos en las comisuras de la boca.

Terry podría haber respondido con una sonrisa burlona, pero al advertir una expresión de desdén en el rostro de Gawin, se le ocurrió pensar que quizá estuviera, siendo demasiado amable con una prisionera que además era la hija de su enemigo. Pero, por encima de todo, lo hacía ante la mujer que era responsable de que muchos de sus hombres pasasen frío esa noche por carecer de mantas que los abrigasen. Señalo el montón de alfombras y dijo:

—Podéis acostaros ahí. Mañana empezareis a reparar el daño que habéis causado.

El brusco cambio de humor que se operó en Terry hizo que Candy dejara de sonreír y retrocediese un paso.

—Hablo muy en serio —añadió él, más enfadado consigo mismo que con ella—. Mientras no reparéis esas mantas dormiréis sin ella.

Ella levantó la barbilla con un gesto de arrogancia al que él ya se había acostumbrado, y se volvió para dirigirse hacia las alfombras que le servían de cama. Terry ceñudo, observó que no caminaba como una monja sino con la gracia provocativa de una cortesana.

Candy se tumbó sobre las pieles y él apago las velas. Un momento más tarde, el conde se acostó a su lado y se tapó con las pieles para entrar en calor. De repente, ella sintió que el calor reconfortante del vino empezaba a abandonarla, y por su mente agotada empezaron a desfilar los acontecimientos de aquella interminable jornada, desde el amanecer, cuando Annie y ella planearon su huida, hasta pocas horas atrás cuando volvieron a ser capturadas por el hombre que ahora yacía a su lado.

Con la mirada perdida en la oscuridad, rememoró la peor escena de todas. Visualizó a Thor , que galopaba sin esfuerzo alguno entre los árboles del bosque, salvando un obstáculo tras otro. Luego lo vio allí tendido, muerto, junto a la gran roca, con su brillante pelaje reluciendo a la luz de la luna. Las lágrimas acudieron a sus ojos; dejó escapar un suspiro, y luego otro, y trató de apartar aquella imagen de su mente, pero no por ello desapareció el dolor que sentía por la muerte de aquel valeroso animal.

Terry que temía quedarse dormido antes de que lo hiciera ella, percibió el sonido de sus suspiros y de su respiración agitada. Convencido de que fingía llorar con la esperanza de que él se apiadara y le permitiera cubrirse con las pieles, rodó de costado y con un movimiento suave le tomo el rostro entre las manos, y lo volvió hacía él. Los ojos de Candy brillaban a causa de las lágrimas que no acaba de derramar.

—¿Sois tan fría que contenéis el llanto? —Le preguntó con incredulidad, escrudiñando su rostro a la débil luz de las ascuas de la hoguera.

—No —contestó ella con voz ronca.

—Entonces, ¿por qué? — Preguntó completamente desconcertado, pues no atinaba qué podía haber doblegado finalmente el terco orgullo de la muchacha—. ¿Por la azotaina que os propiné?

—No —susurró ella con los ojos cerrados—. Por vuestro caballo.

De todas las respuestas que hubiese podido dar, aquélla era la que Terry menos esperaba, y la que más deseaba oír. De algún modo saber que ella lamentaba la insensata muerte de Thor hacía que ésta pareciese menos trágica.

—Era el animal más hermoso que he visto jamás —añadió ella reprimiendo un sollozo—. Si esta mañana, al llevármelo, hubiese sabido que lo conducía a una muerte me habría quedado aquí hasta encontrar... otra forma de escapar. —Abrió los ojos y miró fijamente al conde, que hizo una mueca de dolor al apartar la mano de su cara.

—Fue un milagro que os cayerais. De otro modo habría sido el fin de los dos —dijo malhumorado.

Candy se volvió y hundió el rostro entre las pieles.

—No me caí —susurró con la voz quebrada—. El me tiró. Durante el día había superado los obstáculos más altos. Sabía que podíamos saltar ese árbol con facilidad. Pero al hacerlo se encabritó sin razón y caí hacia atrás. El mismo me sacudió de su grupa antes de saltar.

—Thor ha engendrado dos potros Candice — dijo Terry con suavidad—. Se parecen mucho a él. Uno de ellos está aquí, con nosotros. El otro está en Graham mayor, donde lo adiestran. No lo he perdido del todo.

Candy, emocionada, dejo escapar un suspiro de alivio, y susurró:

—Gracias.

El viento gélido de un otoño temprano disfrazado de invierno cruzo el valle iluminado por la luna y envolvió en su frígido abrazo a los soldados que dormían, haciendo que les castañearan los dientes.

En su tienda, Terry se removió bajo las cálidas pieles y notó contra su brazo el roce extraño de una mano helada.

Abrió un ojo y vio a Candy, que hecha un ovillo sobre las pieles en un intento inútil por darse algo de calor, tiritaba convulsivamente. Terry no se hallaba tan dormido como para no saber lo que hacía, y tampoco se había olvidado de que le había prohibido a Candy calentarse bajo las mantas hasta que enmendara el daño que había causado a sus hombres. Y, si quería ser completamente honesto, al pensar en la joven aterida, se le ocurrió que sus hombres debían de estar temblando mucho más al aire libre, sin tienda ni mantas que los protegiera del frío. De modo, pues que no hubo justificación para lo que hizo a continuación. Se incorporó, apoyado en un codo, tendió una mano más allá del cuerpo de Candy, tomo el borde del grueso montón de pieles y tiró hasta cubrir con ellas a la muchacha.

Se tumbó de nuevo y cerró los ojos, sin experimentar ningún remordimiento. Al fin y al cabo sus hombres estaban acostumbrados al frío y a la fuerza de los elementos. Todo lo contrario que Candice White.

Ella se acurrucó bajo las pieles y apretó instintivamente las nalgas contra la rodilla doblada de Terry. A pesar de la barrera de las pieles, el conde recordó al instante los deliciosos atributos femeninos que ahora se encontraban fácilmente a su alcance. Pero al instante apartó aquellos pensamientos de su mente. Ella tenía una habilidad peculiar para ser a la vez una joven inocente e inexperta y una diosa de cabello dorado capaz de dar rienda suelta a su temperamento con la misma facilidad con que se quiebra una pequeña rama en el suelo, y capaz además de aplacar el dolor con un susurrado «lo siento». Pero niña o mujer, él no se atrevió a tocarla. Sabía que tarde o temprano tendría que dejarla marchar, o renunciar a sus planes cuidadosamente trazados para un futuro que no tardaría más que un mes en llegar. Para Terry no suponía ningún motivo de preocupación el que el padre de Candice se doblegara o no. Al cabo de una semana, o dos como máximo le entregaría a su hija si aceptaba rendirse en términos que fueran satisfactorios para Enrique, o se la ofrecería a éste en el caso de que el conde de White no se doblegara. Ahora, ella no era propiedad de Terry sino de Enrique, y aquél no deseaba afrontar las complicaciones que surgirían en el caso de que decidiera hacerle el amor.

El conde de White, evidentemente furioso caminaba de un lado a otro, ante la hoguera encendida en el centro del salón, mientras escuchaba las sugerencias de sus dos hijos y de los cuatro hombres a quienes consideraba sus amigos y parientes más íntimos.

—No podemos hacer nada —dijo Garrick de Carmichael con tono de cansancio—. Al menos mientras el rey Jacobo no nos envié los refuerzos que le solicitasteis al informarle de que el Lobo había hecho prisioneras a las muchachas.

—Entonces, y sólo entonces podremos atacar a ese bastardo y destrozarlo —masculló Malcolm, su hijo menor., Se encuentra cerca de nuestras fronteras. Esta vez no tendremos que efectuar la larga marcha hasta Cornualles que nos debilitó antes de entrar en combate.

—No veo la diferencia que puede suponer el que esté cerca o los hombres que contamos —dijo serenamente William, el hijo mayor—No sería una estupidez atacarlo hasta que no hayamos liberado a Annie y a Candy.

—¿Y cómo se supone que vamos a hacer eso, en el nombre de Dios?—Espetó Malcolm, y con tono terminante, añadió—: Las muchachas están prácticamente muertas. Ahora todo lo que nos queda por hacer es buscar el modo de vengarnos.

Bastante más bajo de estatura que su hermano y su padrastro, y de temperamento mucho más sereno, William se apartó el cabello castaño rojizo de la frente, se inclinó ante su silla y miró alrededor.

—Aunque el rey Jacobo nos envíe hombres suficientes para aplastar al Lobo, no conseguiremos liberar a nuestras hermanas, que probablemente morirían en la lucha, o serían asesinadas en cuanto ésta empezara.

—¡Dejad ya de discutir cada plan, a menos que tengáis otro mejor!—exclamó el conde.

—Creo que lo tengo —dijo William con el mismo tono sereno, y todas las cabezas se volvieron a mirarlo—. No podemos liberar a las muchachas por la fuerza, de modo que tendremos que actuar con sigilo. En lugar de enviar un ejército para desafiarlo, permitidme que me lleve unos pocos hombres. Nos disfrazaremos de buhoneros o de frailes, y seguiremos al ejercito del Lobo, hasta que estemos en condiciones de acércanos a las muchachas. Es muy probable que Candy haya pensado que haríamos algo así, y en ese caso estará atenta a nuestra presencia.

—¡Yo digo que debemos atacar! — estallo Malcolm.

Una vez más, su deseo de enfrentarse al Lobo pudo más que su razón, a lo que se sumaba lo poco que le preocupaban sus hermanas.

Los dos jóvenes volvieron la mirada hacia su padre, a la espera de que expresara su opinión.

—Malcolm —dijo finalmente el conde, con afecto—. Es muy propio de ti asumir la postura de un hombre, buscar la venganza y mandar al diablo las consecuencias. Tendrás tu oportunidad de atacar cuando Jacobo nos envíe refuerzos. Pero, por el momento —añadió mirando a William con expresión de respeto—, el plan de tu hermano es el mejor de que disponemos.

Continuara...


	7. Chapter 6

**CAPÍTULO 6**

Durante los cinco días siguientes, Candy estudió la rutina de los hombres del Lobo, Por la mañana, poco después del amanecer se levantaban y practicaban con sus armas durante varias horas, lo que hacía que en los campos y en el valle resonara incesantemente el ruido de las espaldas al entrechocar unas con otras. Los arqueros cuya habilidad era legendaria, también practicaban a diario, añadiendo al fragor del metal el tañido de sus arcos. No pasaba día sin que los caballos fuesen adiestrados; los jinetes los hacían galopar efectuando cargas ficticias contra enemigos imaginarios, y los sonidos de la guerra continuaba martilleando y arrancando ecos en los oídos de Jenny hasta mucho después de que los hombres se tomaran un descanso para comer.

Sentada dentro de la tienda de Terry, con los dedos ocupados en zurcir las mantas, Candy escuchaba el incesante fragor e intentaba sin éxito olvidar las preocupaciones. No imaginaba cómo podría sobrevivir el ejército de su padre cuando se enfrentara con la exquisitamente engrasa «máquina de guerra» en que el Lobo había convertido a sus hombres, y tampoco podía evitar preguntarse si el castillo de White estaría debidamente preparado para resistir un asalto en toda regla. Luego, sus preocupaciones se centraron en Annie.

Desde la noche en que su fuga quedó tan desgraciadamente abortada, sólo pudo ver fugazmente a su hermana en una ocasión. El conde había prohibido que las dos mujeres permanecieran juntas; Stefan, el hermano menor del conde, era el responsable de mantener prisionera a Annie en su propia tienda, del mismo modo que el conde de Grandchester, había asumido la responsabilidad sobre Candy. Esta había interrogado varias veces a Terry acerca de la seguridad de su hermanastra, y él contestó con aparente honestidad que estaba perfectamente a salvo y era tratada por su hermano más como una invitada que como prisionera.

Candy dejó a un lado sus útiles de costura y se dispuso a salir por un rato de la tienda, con el deseo de caminar un poco. El tiempo era delicioso, pues aunque por la noche hacía frío, los días eran cálidos. Pero recordó entonces a la guardia de élite del Lobo, compuesta por quince hombres que sólo debían fidelidad a su señor, que en ese momento hacían prácticas en el extremo más alejado del campamento, y aunque ella anhelaba salir a pasear bajo la luz del sol, sabía que su secuestrador, cuya actitud hacia ella parecía más dura cada día, se lo había prohibido. Los caballeros, especialmente Sir Godfrey y Sir Eustace, que casi habían sido amables con ellas hasta su fuga, la trataban como a un enemigo cuya presencia se vieran obligados a soportar. Annie y ella los habían engañados y no era probable que estuviesen dispuestos a olvidar.

Aquella noche, después de cenar Candy planteó de nuevo el tema que más le angustiaba.

—Deseo ver a mi hermana —le dijo al conde, tratando de vencer su fría reticencia.

—En tal caso, procurad pedírmelo, no decírmelo —replicó él con aspereza.

Candy se puso rígida, ante su tono de voz, guardó un momento de silencio para valorar su propia situación y la importancia de conseguir lo que deseaba y, tras vacilar un instante, asintió y dijo dulcemente:

—Muy bien, milord. ¿Me permitirías ver a mi hermana, milord?

—No.

—¿Por qué no, en el nombre de Dios? —exclamó ella, abandonando su actitud sumisa— Una expresión de regocijo apareció en los ojos del conde. Le encantaba discutir con ella, aunque hubiera decidido mantenerla a distancia tanto física como mentalmente.

—Porque, como ya os he dicho, ejercéis una mala influencia sobre vuestra hermana, Sin vos, no habría tenido la imaginación o el valor suficiente para urdir un plan y escapar. Y, sin ella, vos tampoco podéis considerar la idea de huir.

Candy sintió deseos de insultarlo, pero hacerlo sólo habría servido para alejarla aún más de sus propósitos.

—Supongo que no me creerías si os diera mi palabra de no intentar escapar.

—¿Estáis dispuesta a hacerlo?

—Sí. ¿Puedo ver ahora a mi hermana?

—No —contestó él con amabilidad—. Me temo que no.

—Me resulta extraño que, disponiendo como disponéis de todo un ejército ingles, ni estéis seguro de poder confinar a dos simples mujeres —anunció en tono de desdén al tiempo que se levantaba lentamente—. ¿O acaso es la crueldad lo que os induce a negármelo?

Terry, apretó los labios permaneció en silencio. Abandonó la tienda inmediatamente después de la cena y no regresó hasta bastante después de que Candy se hubiera acostado a dormir,

A la mañana siguiente, Candy quedó atónita al ver que una escolta conducía a Annie hacia su tienda. Los hábitos grises que habían ocultado junto al arroyo estaban demasiados sucios para llevarlos, y Annie, al igual que Candy, vestía ahora una túnica corta, pantalón y botas altas, pertenecientes sin duda a uno de los pajes.

Después de abrazarse cariñosamente, Candy pidió a su hermana que se sentara a su lado, y ya se disponía a discutir con ella posibles modos de escapar, cuando vio un par de botas negras entre la base de la tienda y el suelo. Eran botas con espuelas de oro, prohibidas para todo aquel que no fuese caballero.

—¿Cómo os han tratado hermana? —preguntó Annie, preocupada.

—Muy bien —contestó Candy, preguntándose a su vez quien sería el caballero que estaba al otro lado de la tienda y si se le habría ordenado que escuchase lo que ellas dijeran. Con tono reflexivo, añadió lentamente— En realidad de haber sabido lo bien que iban a tratarnos no habría intentado escapar.

—¿Qué? —exclamó Annie azorada.

Candy le hizo señas de que guardara silencio. Luego, tomó el rostro de Annie entre sus manos y dirigió su vista, hacía las botas negras.

—Si logramos convencerlos de que no deseamos huir —le susurró al oído—, tendremos más posibilidades de encontrar una oportunidad de hacerlo. Hemos de marcharnos de aquí antes de que nuestro padre se rinda. Si lo hace, será demasiado tarde.

Annie asintió para darle a entender que comprendía.

—Se que no me sentía así cuando fuimos capturadas —continuó Candy en voz alta—, pero si quieres que te diga la verdad, me sentí muy asustada cuando nos encontramos solas en el bosque. Y al oír el aullido de aquel lobo...

—¡Lobo! —exclamo Annie—. Pero si me dijiste que era una lechuza.

—No, he llegado a la conclusión de que se trataba de un horrible lobo. Pero la cuestión es que aquí estamos a salvo. No nos han asesinado, ni siquiera molestado, como pensé en un principio que harían, de modo que no hay razón para que intentemos escapar y encontrar sin ayuda el camino de regreso a casa. Dentro de poco, de una forma u otra, nuestro padre conseguirá liberarnos.

— ¡Oh, sí! — Asintió Annie al ver que Candy hacía señas de que se mostrará de acuerdo—. ¡Coincido totalmente contigo!

Tal como Candy había esperado, Stefan Grandchester, que era quien estaba fuera de la tienda, informó de todo lo escuchado, Terry se mostró sorprendido, pero al mismo tiempo le pareció innegable la lógica que había tras la aparente voluntad de Candice de resignarse serenamente a su cautiverio. Además, esa aparente voluntad de asumir tranquilamente su condición de prisionera era una actitud sensata, como también lo eran las razones que le dio a su hermana para justificar su decisión.

Así pues, y a pesar de algunos recelos instintivos, Terry ordenó a la guardia que rodeaba su tienda fuera reducida de cuatro hombres a uno solo, y que ése fuera Arik, quien se encargaría, exclusivamente, de garantizar la seguridad de las cautivas. Apenas había impartido la orden cuando empezó a detenerse en cualquier parte del campamento donde estuviera, para mirar a su tienda, siempre a la espera de ver aquella mata de cabello dorados tratando de escabullirse. Trascurrieron dos días más y al advertir que Candy permanecía obedientemente dentro de la tienda, le dijo que se le permitiría estar con su hermana durante una hora al día. Al instante, dudó también de la prudencia de esta decisión.

Candy, que conocía muy bien la razón de aquellos cambios, se hizo el propósito de permanecer alerta para encontrar cualquier otra oportunidad que se le presentara de fortalecer la infundada confianza del conde, y procurar así que se relajará aún más en su vigilancia.

A la noche siguiente, el destino le ofreció la oportunidad que buscaba, y Candy la aprovechó plenamente. Acababa de salir en compañía de Annie, con la intención de decirle a Arik que deseaban caminar un poco alrededor de la tienda, a cuyo perímetro habían sido restringidos sus movimientos, cuando a Candy le sucedieron simultáneamente dos cosas. La primera fue que Arik y los guardas del Lobo Negro no se encontraban a más de veinticinco metros de distancia, momentáneamente ocupados de poner fin a una fuerte discusión que había estallado entre los hombre; la segunda fue que más lejos aún, a la izquierda el conde se había vuelto y vigilaba atentamente los movimientos de las cautivas.

Si Candy no hubiera advertido que él la vigilaba, habría intentado huir hacía el bosque con Annie, pero al comprender que si lo intentaban él las atraparía en cuestión de minutos, hizo algo mejor. Fingiendo no darse cuenta que eran observadas, Candy tomó a su hermanastra del brazo y señaló en dirección al distraído Arik. Luego se apartó deliberadamente de la linde del bosque y se mantuvo obedientemente en el perímetro de la tienda, como se les había ordenado que hicieran. De ese modo, consiguió ofrecer a Terry la impresión de que aun cuando no las vigilasen podía confiar en que no tratarían de escapar.

Su estratagema funcionó a las mil maravillas, Aquella misma noche, Terry, Stefan, Arik y los miembros de la Guardia Negra, se reunieron para discutir el plan a seguir; el día siguiente levantarían el campamento y emprenderían la marcha de cuarenta y cinco kilómetros hacia el noreste, en dirección al castillo de Hardin, donde el ejercito descansaría a la espera de recibir refuerzos procedentes de Londres. Durante la discusión y la cena que siguió, el comportamiento de Terrence Grandchester con Candy rozó incluso la galantería. Y cuando todos los demás hubieron abandonado la tienda, se volvió hacía ella y dijo serenamente:

—A partir de ahora podéis visitar a vuestra hermana cuando os plazca.

Candy que se disponía a sentarse sobre el montón de alfombras de piel, miro fijamente al conde, sorprendida por su insólita muestra de gentiliza, Se sintió inquieta, de manera inexplicable pero tangible, mientas contemplaba el rostro orgulloso y aristocrático de su captor. Era como si hubiese dejado de considerarla una enemiga y le pidiera que lo imitase. Y ella no sabía de que modo reaccionar.

Al mirar aquellos ojos insondables semejantes a ascuas, el instinto le advirtió de que la oferta de tregua haría de él alguien mucho más peligroso que cuando se mostraba como enemigo, pero desechó esta idea pues para ella carecía por completo de sentido, Sólo podría beneficiarse de una amistad superficial entre ellos y, en realidad, recordaba haber disfrutado de su ligera, conversación durante la noche en que le cosió la herida de la cara.

Abrió la boca para agradecerle su oferta, pero se detuvo antes de hablar. Le parecía una traición mostrarse agradecida con quien no era más que su secuestrador, fingir que lo había olvidado todo y que ellos no eran más... que amigos. Además, aunque le alegraba comprobar que había logrado que confiase en ella, se sentía interiormente avergonzada por las artimañas y engaños empleados para ese fin. Desde pequeña, Jenny siempre había sido directa y abierta, una actitud que con frecuencia le granjeó la desaprobación de su padre. Y que, en último término se dispuso a desafiar a un hermanastro poco escrupuloso en un duelo de honor, en lugar de intentarlo derrotarlo en su propio juego de engaños. Su actitud abierta y honesta fue lo que hizo que la confinasen en la abadía. Sin embargo, se había visto obligada por las circunstancias a recurrir a las artimañas, y aunque veía sus esfuerzos recompensados y sabía que su causa era justa, no podía evitar sentirse un tanto avergonzada por lo que estaba haciendo. El orgullo, el deseo de ser honesta y la desesperación guerreaban en el campo de batalla de su conciencia.

Intentó pensar en lo que habría hecho la madre Maria si se hubiese hallado en la misma situación, pro no consiguió imaginar que nadie quisiera secuestrar, a la digna madre abadesa, y mucho menos para arrojarla a lomos de un caballo como a un saco de grano, o para hacerla pasar por todas las humillaciones que Candy había tenido que soportar desde su llegada al campamento. Pero una cosa sí que estaba clara: la madre Maria habría tratado a todos con justicia, sin que le importaran lo difíciles de las circunstancias.

El conde le ofrecía confianza, e incluso una especie de amistad. Lo advertía en la expresión cálida de sus ojos y en su profunda voz de barítono, Así pues, no podía, ni se atrevía, a rechazar su confianza.

El futuro de su clan dependía de que fuera capaz de escapar, o al menos de facilitar su rescate, ya que, seguramente, antes de rendirse intentarían esto último.

Para ello Candy necesitaba moverse libremente por el campamento. Avergonzada o no, no podía rechazar la confianza que se le ofrecía y burlarse de ella. Tampoco podía rechazar el gesto de amistad del conde sin echar a perder al mismo tiempo su confianza. Lo único que podía hacer era devolverle sus muestras de amistad con cierto grado de sinceridad y honestidad.

Una vez hubo pensado en todo esto, y tras guardad silencio por un rato, Candy miró al conde, levantó la barbilla y, con expresión distante, aunque no intencionada, aceptó su oferta de tregua.

Más distraído que molesto por lo que interpretó erróneamente como una aceptación " regía " de su benevolencia, Terry se cruzó de brazos, apoyó la cadera contra la mesa y enarcó una ceja en una expresión de regocijo.

—Decidme una cosa, Candice —dijo mientras ella se acomodaba entre las pieles—. Mientras estuvisteis en la abadía ¿no se os advirtió que debíais evitar caer en cualquier de los siete pecados capitales?

—Sí, desde luego.

—¿Incluido el orgullo? —murmuró él, distraído por las luz de las velas, que arrancaban destellos de los rizos dorados que caían en cascada sobre los hombros de la muchacha.

—En realidad no soy orgullosa —contestó ella con una sonrisa encantadora, consciente de que sin duda el se refería a su aceptación tardía y poco elegante de la tregua ofrecida—. Supongo que soy testaruda, e incluso tozuda e impetuosa. Pero orgullosa... no lo creo.

—Según los rumores y mi propia experiencia, me inclinaría a pensar de otro modo.

El tono áspero de su voz hizo que Candy se echara a reír, y Terry se sintió cautivado por aquella alegría contagiosa, por la belleza que percibía en ella. Hasta entonces, no había reparado en aquella risa musical que incluso hacía relucir sus magníficos ojos.

Sentada sobre un montón de pieles riéndose de él, Candice White era inolvidable. Se dio cuenta de ello con la misma claridad con la que se daba cuenta de que si no se acercaba y se sentaba a su lado, probablemente también la encontraría irresistible. Vaciló, sin dejar de mirarla, y repaso en silencio las razones para permanecer donde estaba. Pero finalmente con un propósito cuidadosamente oculto, hizo precisamente lo contrario.

Tomó de encima de la mesa dos vasos y la jarra de vino y se acercó a Candy. Llenó los vasos y le tendió uno.

—Se os llama Candice la Orgullosa, ¿lo sabíais? —pregunto son una sonrisa burlona.

Sin advertir que estaba pisando un territorio peligroso y desconocido, Candy se encogió de hombros y en sus ojos bailoteó una expresión alegre.

—No son más que rumores. Sospecho que es la consecuencia de haber conocido a Lord Leagan. De vos se dice que sois el Azote de Escocia, que asesináis a bebés y chupáis sangre.

—¿De veras? —pregunto él con un estremecimiento fingido mientras se sentaba a su lado. Luego medio en broma, añadió— No es nada extraño que ningún noble de Inglaterra quiera recibirme en su castillo

—Entonces ¿es verdad lo que se dice de vos? —pregunto Candy extrañada, reprimiendo una repentina y absurda oleada de simpatía. Quizá Terry fuese enemigo de Escocia, pero lucha por Inglaterra y parecía muy injusto que se viera rechazado por su propio pueblo.

Candy levanto el vaso, tomó varios sobros de vino para aplacar los nervios, hizo descender el pesado recipiente y lo estudio al resplandor de la luz de las velas colocadas sobre la mesa. El joven Gawin se hallaba en el extremo opuesto de la tienda, aparentemente enfrascado en la interminable tarea de abrillantar la armadura de su señor con arena y vinagre.

La nobleza inglesa, decidió Candy, debía de ser muy extraña ya que en Escocia el hombre sentado a su lado habría sido considerado como un héroe extraordinariamente atractivo, y habría sido muy bien recibido en cualquier castillo, donde hubiese una hija casadera. Era arrogante, en efecto, y los duros contornos de la mandíbula y la barbilla parecían tallados con una determinación impagable, pero en conjunto formaban un rostro decididamente viril y elegante. Era imposible calcular su edad; toda una vida expuesta al sol y al viento había hecho aparecer arrugas en las comisuras de la boca y en los rabillos de los ojos. Imagino que debía de ser mayor de lo que aparentaba puesto que no recordaba una sola época de su vida en que no hubiera oído hablar de las hazañas del Lobo. Se le antojó muy extraño que hubiera dedicado su vida a la guerra en lugar de casarse y tener herederos que recibiesen la fortuna que sin dudad debía de haber amansado.

—¿Por qué decidisteis permanecer soltero? —preguntó ella incapaz de creer que se hubiera atrevido a plantearle semejante cosa.

Terry la miró con expresión de asombro, porque era evidente que lo consideraba demasiado viejo para contraer matrimonio, cuando solo tenía veintiocho años.

—¿Y por qué creéis que lo he decidido así? —replicó con regocijo tras recuperar la compostura.

—¿Acaso porque ninguna dama adecuada os ha pedido que la hicierais vuestra esposa? —aventuro ella esbozando una sonrisa impertinente que a Terry le pareció de lo más encantadora. A pesar de las muchas insinuaciones matrimoniales que se le habían hecho, él se limitó a sonreír burlonamente.

—Al parecer estáis convencida de que es demasiado tarde para mí, ¿verdad?

Ella asintió con una sonrisa.

—Por lo visto, ambos estamos destinados a convertirnos en solterones.

—Ah, pero vos sois solterona porque así lo habéis decido, y ahí radica la diferencia. —Terry, que disfrutaba mucho con la conversación, se reclinó en su asiento y observó que las mejillas de la joven se sonrojaban a causa del vino que bebía— ¿En que creéis que me he equivocado?

—No soy yo quién para saberlo —respondió Candy. Luego tras un momento de reflexión, agrego—: Pero supongo que en el campo de batalla se tienen pocas oportunidades de conocer a las damas adecuadas.

—Eso es cierto. Me he pasado la mayor parte de mi vida luchando para conseguir la paz.

—La única razón por la que no hay paz es no dejáis de interrumpirla con vuestros malignos asedios e interminables batallas —replico ella con expresión sombría—. Los ingleses no parecen capaces de entenderse con nadie.

—¿Es cierto eso? —preguntó él ásperamente, disfrutando con su buen ánimo tanto como un momento antes había disfrutado de su sonrisa.

—Desde luego. Vos y vuestro ejército acabáis de enfrentaros a nosotros en Cornualles.

—Os recuerdo que Cornualles es territorio ingles-dijo Terry con suavidad—, precisamente porque vuestro querido rey Jacobo, que por cierto tiene un ánimo muy débil, nos invadió para colocar en el trono al esposo de su prima.

—Para que sepáis — replicó Candy con indignación—, Perkin Warbeck es el rey de Inglaterra por derecho propio, y el rey Jacobo lo sabe. Perkin Warbeck es el hijo largo tiempo desaparecido de Eduardo IV.

— Perkin Warbeck es el hijo largo tiempo desaparecido de un barquero flamenco —dijo Terry con determinación.

—Eso no es más que vuestra opinión.— Al comprender que él no parecía inclinado a seguir discutiendo acerca del tema, echó un vistazo a su pétreo perfil, y preguntó—: ¿Es verdaderamente el rey Jacobo débil de ánimo?.

—Desde luego que sí — contesto Terry con una sonrisa burlona.

—Bueno no es eso de lo que discutíamos al principio —dijo ella remilgadamente tras asimilar aquella información sobre su rey, de quien se decía que era elegante como un dios—. Hablábamos de vuestras guerras incesantes. Antes de luchar contra nosotros, lo hicisteis contra los irlandeses, y luego estuvisteis...

—Luche contra los irlandeses porque entronizaron a Lambert Simnel— la interrumpió Terry— y luego nos invadieron con la intención de que ciñese la corona que correspondía a Enrique.

Terry se las ingeniaba para presentar las cosas como si Escocia e Irlanda fuesen las culpables de todo, Candy no se sintió lo bastante informada para debatir adecuadamente la cuestión.

—De todos modos — dijo con un suspiro—. Supongo, que no cabe duda acerca de la verdadera razón por la que estáis aquí, tan cerca de nuestras fronteras. Sólo esperáis a que os lleguen más hombres. Luego, Enrique tiene intención de enviaros a Escocia para librar vuestras sangrientas batallas contra nosotros. Eso lo saben todos en este campamento.

Decidido a reconducir la conversación hacia el tema anterior, más superficial, Terry dijo:

—Por lo que recuerdo, no hablábamos del resultado de mis batallas sino de mi incapacidad para encontrar en el campo de batalla una esposa adecuada.

Contenta con el cambio de tema, Candy dirigió deliberadamente la atención hacia ese problema.

—Tenéis que haber estado en la corte de Enrique —comento al cabo de un rato — ¿No habéis conocidos damas allí?

—Las he conocido.

Sumida en pensativo silencio, ella tomo un sorbo de vino y contemplo al hombre alto reclinado, con una rodilla doblaba sobre la que descansaba una mano, con actitud natural, tan completamente a gusto en una tienda como en un campo de batalle. Todo lo que había en él hablaba del guerrero. Incluso en ese momento relajado su cuerpo revelaba una potencia depredadora; sus hombros eran increíblemente anchos, sus hombros y el pecho musculosos bajo la túnica de lana azul oscuro, y los músculos de las piernas aparecían claramente perfiles bajo el grueso de lana negra, por encima de las botas alta. Los muchos años de llevar puesta la armadura y de blandir el espadín lo habían endurecido y curtido para la batalla, pero a Candy no le cabía en la cabeza que esa clase de vida no lo beneficiara cuando se encontraba en la corte, o que no lo preparase adecuadamente para mezclarse allí con los cortesanos. Aunque ella nunca había estado en la corte, había oído contar toda clase de historias acerca de la opulencia y la sofisticación que reinaban allí. De repente se dio cuenta de lo horriblemente fuera de lugar que debía parecer y sentirse ese guerrero en un lugar así.

—¿No... os sentís cómodo en la compañía de los cortesanos?—pregunto con vacilación.

—No de modo, particular —contestó Terry, distraído por la mirada de emociones que parecían juguetear en los expresivos ojos de la joven.

Ante aquel comentario hizo que Candy se sintiese identificada con el, pues sabía mejor que nadie lo humillante y doloroso que era sentirse fuera de lugar en medio de aquellos cuya aceptación más deseaba.

Parecía erróneo e injusto que Terry, quien con tanta valentía arriesgaba su vida por Inglaterra, se viera rechazado por su propia gente.

—Estoy segura de que la culpa no es vuestra —le dijo compasiva.

—¿De quién creéis que es entonces la culpa? —Preguntó él, esbozando una sonrisa—. ¿Por qué creéis que me siento cómodo en la corte?

—¿Hablamos de vuestros sentimientos cuando estáis con las damas, o cuando os encontráis entre los caballeros?— preguntó Candy impulsada por la urgente necesidad de ayudarlo, resultado en parte por la piedad que sentía por él, del fuerte vino que había tomado y de la reacción de aquellos ajos azules e imperturbables—. Porque sí hablamos de las damas, quizá pueda ayudaros —le ofreció—. ¿Os gustaría... escuchar algún consejo?

—Desde luego os lo ruego. —Con un esfuerzo por reprimir la sonrisa, Terry simuló escuchar con la más seria gravedad—. Decidme como debo tratar a las damas, para que la próxima vez que vaya a la corte mi éxito sea tal que una de ellas acabe por aceptarme como esposo.

—Oh, no puedo prometeros que querrán casarse con vos —dijo ella impulsivamente, sin pensar.

Terry casi se atragantó al beber el vino y se limpió unas gotas de la comisura de la boca.

—Si vuestra intención era aumentar la confianza en mí mismo, estáis haciendo un mal trabajo, milady —dijo tratando de reprimir una carcajada.

—Oh, yo no pretendía... —Candy se sintió avergonzada—Verdaderamente yo...

—Quizás deberíamos intercambiar, consejos .continuo Terry alegremente—. Vos me diréis como desea ser tratada una dama de alta alcurnia, y yo os aconsejaré sobre los peligros que supone el hacer que un hombre pierda la confianza en sí mismo, Vamos tomad más vino —añadió con suavidad. — Cogió la jarra y le sirvió un poco más de vino. Luego dirigió una mirada a Gawin, que al cabo de un momento abandonó la tienda, y por fin, volviéndose otra vez hacia la muchacha, agregó—: Adelante con vuestro consejo. Me siento impaciente por escucharlo. Imaginemos que estoy en la corte y que acabo de entrar en la antecámara de la reina, donde hay varias damas hermosas, y que decido convertir a una de ellas en mi esposa.

Una expresión de azoramiento apareció en los ojos de Candy.

—No os referís a nadie en particular, ¿verdad?

Terry echo la cabeza hacia atrás y lanzó una sonora carcajada. Aquel sonido poco acostumbrado hizo que tres guardias entraran precipitadamente en la tienda, para investigar la causa .Terry hizo señas de que se marcharan, miró la impertinente nariz de Candy, todavía arrugada con un gesto de desaprobación, y se dio cuenta de que había descendido repentinamente hasta un punto muy bajo en su estimación. Reprimió una nueva risotada y añadió con avergonzado arrepentimiento.

—Os dije que todas las damas eran hermosas, ¿no es así?

Candy asintió con una sonrisa.

—Es cierto lo dijisteis. Olvidaba que nada importa a un hombre más que la belleza.

—En efecto, pero sólo al principio —la corrigió Terry—. Está bien ¿Qué debería hacer, según vos, ahora que ya he... elegido al objeto de mis intenciones matrimoniales?

—¿Qué harías vos normalmente?

—¿Qué creéis que haría?

Candy arrugó el entrecejo y un divertido mohín apareció en sus labios generosos mientras miraba a Terry y consideraba la respuesta.

—Basándome en lo que sé de vos, sólo puedo suponer que os la colocaríais sobre el regazo en un intento de propinarle una azotaina para que os obedeciera sumisamente.

—¿Queréis decir que no es esa la forma adecuada de manejar la situación? —preguntó Terry conteniendo la risa.

Candy observó el humor que anidaba en sus ojos. Se echó a reír ya a Terry le pareció que toda la tienda se llenaba de música.

—Las damas... es decir, las damas bien nacidas —se corrigió enseguida, dando a entender con la mirada que muy probablemente sus experiencias masculinas habrían sido con mujeres de otra clase—, tienen ideas muy concretas sobre la forma en que desean que las trate el hombre que pretende ganar su corazón.

—¿Cómo quiere ser tratada, según vos, una dama bien nacida?

—Bueno, de manera caballerosa. Pero hay algo más que eso —añadió con una expresión de terquedad en sus brillantes ojos de color esmeralda—. Una dama desea pensar que cuando su caballero entre en un salón lleno de gente, sólo tendrá ojos para ella, que estará ciego para todo aquello que no sea su belleza.

—En tal caso, correría el peligro de tropezar con su propia espada—indico Terry, antes de darse cuenta de que Candy hablaba en realidad de sus propios sueños.

Ella le dirigió una mirada de advertencia.

—Y —añadió con énfasis—, le gusta, pensar que él es romántico por naturaleza, algo que, evidentemente, no puede decirse de vos.

—No si ser romántico significa tener que avanzar a tientas, como un ciego, por los salones llenos de gente —se burló—. Pero seguid. ¿Qué más les gusta a las damas?

—Lealtad y devoción. Y palabras..., especialmente palabras.

— ¿Qué clase de palabras?

—Palabras de amor y de tierna admiración —contestó Candy soñadoramente—. Una dama desea escuchar de labios de su caballero que él la ama por encima de todas las cosas, que es hermosa. Desea que él le diga que sus ojos le recuerdan el bosque o las esmeraldas, que sus labios le hace pensar en pétalos de rosa...

—¿Soñáis realmente con que un hombre os diga esas cosas? Preguntó Terry, atónito.

Ella palideció, como si él la hubiera abofeteado, pero luego dio por concluido el asunto.

—Hasta las chicas feas tienen sueños, milord —índico con una sonrisa.

—Candice —dijo él con un tono de voz que revelaba remordimiento y extrañeza aun tiempo—, vos no sois fea. Sois... —Más atraído hacia ella en cada momento que trascurría, la estudio preguntándose cuál sería su verdadero atractivo; Candice White poseía una brillante gentileza que le regocijaba y un espíritu feroz que le resultaba desafiante, y era tan brillante que lo atraía continuamente hacía ella, con creciente poder—. No sois fea.

Ella se echó a reír, sin rencor, y sacudió la cabeza.

—Bajo ninguna circunstancia intentéis confundir a vuestra dama con los halagos, milord pues no tenderíais la menor posibilidad de éxito.

—Si no consigo someter a la dama con una azotaina ni puedo engatusarla con mis palabras —replicó Terry, con la mirada fija en su boca rosa—, imagino que tendré que confiar en la otra capacidad que poseo...

Guardo silencio significativamente, hasta que Candy, intrigada, no pudo resistir por más tiempo la curiosidad.

—¿A qué otra capacidad os referís?

Terry parpadeó al tiempo que contestaba con una sonrisa burlona:

—La modestia me impide nombrarla.

—No seáis tímido —lo reprendió ella, tan intrigada que apenas advirtió que él levantaba una mano hacia su hombro— ¿Qué es eso que conocéis tan bien por lo que una dama desearía casarse con vos?

—Creo que soy bastante bueno para... —Apoyo las manos sobre los hombros de Candy—. Para besar.

—¡Besar! —balbuceó ella. Se echó a reír y, al mismo tiempo, retrocedió—. ¡Es increíble que os atreváis a fanfarronear de esas cosas ante mí!

—Eso no fue ninguna fanfarronería —replico Terry como si se sintiera herido—. Me han dado a entender que soy bastante bueno haciéndolo.

Candy hizo esfuerzos desesperados por tratar de mirarlo con severa desaprobación, pero fracaso; la risa hizo temblar sus labios ante la sola idea que el Azote de Escocia no se enorgulleciera de su manejo de la lanza o espada, sino de su habilidad para besar.

—¿por lo que observó, esa idea os causa gracia, ¿no es así?—observó Terry con aspereza.

Ella negó con la cabeza con tal énfasis que el cabello, le cayó desordenado sobre los hombros, pero en sus ojos había una expresión de alegría.

—Es sólo que... —empezó a decir entre risas sofocadas—, no puedo imaginaros haciendo algo así.

Sin advertencia previa, Terry la tomó del brazo y la trajo con firmeza hacia él.

—¿Por qué no juzgáis entonces por vos misma? —sugirió con suavidad.

Candy trato de retroceder.

—¡No seáis tonto! No podría... ¡no puedo! —Pero de repente le resultó imposible la mirada de sus labios—. Aceptaré con gusto vuestra palabra. ¡Con sumo gusto!

—No, creo que debéis probarlo.

—No hay necesidad —exclamo ella, desesperada—. ¿Cómo podría juzgar vuestra habilidad si no he besado a nadie en mi vida?

Aquella declaración solo contribuyó a hacerla más deseable para Terry, acostumbrado a mujeres cuya experiencia rivalizaban con la suya. Sus labios se separaron en una sonrisa, pero la mano incrementó su presión alrededor del brazo y la atrajo inexorablemente más cerca de sí, mientras la otra mano se levantaba hacia el hombro.

—¡No! —exclamo Candy al tiempo que hacía un intento infructuoso por apartarse.

—Insisto.

Candy se preparó para alguna clase de desconocida agresión física; un gemido de terror brotó de su garganta, pero al instante se dio cuenta de que no había nada que temer. Los labios de Terry se posaron fríos, sobre los suyos, sorprendentemente suaves al rozar ligeramente su boca cerrada. Asombrada hasta el punto de permanecer inmóvil, con las manos apoyadas sobre los hombros de él, mientras sentía que el corazón empezaba a latirle con violencia y trataba desesperadamente de saborear la sensación de ser besada y mantener al mismo tiempo la serenidad.

Terry aflojó la presión de sus manos apenas lo suficiente para que ella apartara los labios de los suyos.

—Quizá no sea tan bueno como pensaba —dijo él, procurando disimular una expresión de burla—. Juraría que vuestra mente ha estado funcionando durante todo el tiempo.

Acobardada, alarmada y totalmente confusa, Candy se esforzó desesperadamente por no forcejear o hacer nada que alterase el frágil equilibrio de su incipiente amistad.

—¿Qué queréis decir? —preguntó consciente del poderoso cuerpo que ahora yacía a su lado en una actitud lasciva, con la cabeza apoyada sobre las pieles.

—Quiero decir..., creéis que el beso que acabo de daros ha sido como aquellos que sueñan las damas bien nacidas?

—Os ruego que me soltéis.

—Creía que estáis dispuesta a enseñarme el modo de complacer a las damas bien nacidas como vos.

—¡Besáis muy bien! ¡Exactamente como sueñan las damas con ser besadas! —exclamó Candy, desesperada. Pero él la miro con expresión dubitativa, y se negó a soltarla.

—El caso es que no me siento lo bastante seguro de mí mismo—bromeó, y observó las pequeñas chispas de cólera que se encendían en aquellos ojos increíblemente verdes.

—¡Entones practicad con alguien más!

—Desgraciadamente Arik no me atrae —dijo Terry, y antes de que ella pudiera oponer otra objeción, cambio rápidamente de táctica—. No obstante —agregó con galantería—, veo que aunque las amenazas de castigo físico no ejercen la menor mella sobre vos, finalmente he descubierto algo sumamente efectivo.

—¿Qué queréis decir? —pregunto recelosa.

—Quiero decir que, en el futuro, cuando desee doblegaros a mi voluntad, no tendré más que besaros para conseguirlo. Sois magníficas en eso.

Candy se sintió súbitamente asaltada por visiones en las que Terry la besaba, siempre delante de sus hombres, cada vez que se burlaba de él. Con la esperanza de que hablarle con tono sereno y razonable, en lugar de oponerse airadamente a su afirmación, lograría convencerlo de que no intentara demostrar lo que acababa de expresar, se atrevió a balbucear:

—No es temor lo que siento, sino falta de interés.

Con una mezcla de regocijo y admiración, Terry advirtió la artimaña, pero eso no hizo sino aumentar su inexplicable determinación de saborear su respuesta.

—¿De veras?—Miro fijamente los labios de Candy. Apoyó una mano en la nuca y la obligó a agachar lentamente la cabeza, centímetro a centímetro, hasta que su cálido aliento se entremezclo con el de ella. Entonces, levantó la mirada y la entrelazo con la suya. Sus ojos expertos se apoderaron de los asustados y atractivos de la muchacha, al tiempo que hacía que ésta acercase los labios a los suyos. Candy sintió que un estremecimiento recorría su cuerpo cuando sintió los labios de Terry moverse sobre los suyos y explorar, meticulosamente, su tembloroso contorno y sus tiernas curvas.

Terry sintió que los temblorosos brazos de Candy cedían, que sus senos se posaban en su pecho, y también notó los fuertes latidos de su corazón. La mano de Terry, que sostenía la boca de Candy apretada contra la suya, aminoró la presión al mismo tiempo que los labios la aumentaban. La hizo rodar de espalda, inclinado sobre ella, e hizo que sus besos, fuesen más profundos, al tiempo que acariciaba suavemente sus caderas. Deslizó la punta de la lengua entre los labios de Candy, en busca de una entrada, insistiendo para que se abrieran, y cuando finalmente lo hicieron la lengua se introdujo en la dulzura de su boca para retirarse después lentamente y volver a introducirse, en una descarada imitación del acto que empezaba a ansiar con peligrosa determinación. Candy respiró entrecortadamente debajo de él, se puso rígida y luego, de repente, la tensión desapareció de ella cuando percibió la demoledora explosión de placer que recorrió su cuerpo. Totalmente inocente de la clase de ardiente pasión que él despertaba deliberada y hábilmente en ella, se sintió embriagada, seducida hasta el punto de olvidar por completo que él la tenía secuestrada. Ahora era el amante, ardiente, persuasivo, suave, deseoso. La ternura se apoderó de ella, y dejando escapar un gemido de impotente rendición, curvó la mano alrededor de la nuca de Terry y movió los labios despertando el ardor de él.

La boca de Terry se hizo más exigente y su lengua buscó la de Candy mientras deslizaba una mano sobre sus pechos, para luego descender de nuevo, desabrocharle rápidamente el cinturón y deslizarla por debajo de la túnica. Candy sintió la firme caricia de la mano callosa sobre su pecho desnudo y, en ese mismo instante, los labios de Terry se apoderaron de los suyos con un beso devorador.

Candy gimió bajo el sensual asalto y el deseo explotó en Terry al notar que el pezón se ponía duro bajo su palma. Lo rozó ligeramente con los dedos, hacia delante y hacia atrás y luego lo apretó suavemente. Candy hundió los dedos en sus hombros y con la respiración entrecortada se entregó al placer de aquellos deliciosos besos, como si tratara de devolverle el placer que le proporcionaba.

Asombrado por la atormentadora dulzura de su respuesta, Terry separó la boca, observó el rostro arrebolado y continuó acariciándole el pecho, diciéndose a sí mismo que la soltaría al cabo de un momento.

Las mujeres con las que solía acostarse nunca deseaban que las sedujese o tratase gentilmente. Deseaban la violencia desatada, el poder y el estimulo que formaban parte de su leyenda. Deseaban ser conquistadas, subyugadas, tomadas rudamente, usadas... por el Lobo. Era innumerable la cantidad de mujeres que en la cama le habían implorado: " Hacedme daño. " Se le había adscrito el papel de conquistador sexual, que él acepto durante muchos años, aunque con accesos cada vez más frecuentes de aburrimiento y, últimamente, hasta de asco.

Lentamente Terry apartó la mano del turgente seño y se dijo que debía detenerse cuanto antes. Sabía que al día siguiente lamentaría haber llevado las cosas tan lejos. Por otro lado, decidió que si iba a lamentarlo, al menos que fuera por algo sustancial. Decidido en parte a permitir que ambos disfrutasen un poco más del placer que ambos parecían encontrar en compañía del otro, al menos por esa noche, inclinó la cabeza y la beso nuevamente al tiempo que le abría la túnica. Desplazó la mirada hacia abajo, y se regodeó con el exquisito banquete de su desnudez que se le ofrecía. Unos pechos bellos, firmes, redondos, rematados por unos pezones rosados, endurecidos hasta formar apretados capullos de deseo, que se estremecieron bajo su mirada; a la luz de las velas, la piel de Candy era tan suave como la crema, tan pura como la nieve recién caída.

Terry soltó un profundo suspiró y apartó la mirada de los pechos para dirigirla hacia los labios y luego hacia los ojos hipnotizados, mientras se desataba la túnica que apretaba su pecho desnudo contra aquellos blancos montículos.

Mareada hasta casi perder la conciencia por el ardor de los besos, el vino y la mirada de Terry, Candy observó la línea firme y sensual de sus labios, que descendían deliberadamente sobre ella. Cerró los ojos y el mundo empezó a girar cuando la boca de él se apoderó de la suya y la obligó con avidez a abrir los labios para introducir nuevamente la lengua en su boca. Gimió de placer cuando la mano se cerró sobre su pecho, y luego al sentir sobre su cuerpo el peso del desnudo y velloso cuerpo de Terry. Este comenzó a trazar con sus besos un camino sinuoso desde su boca hasta la oreja, donde la lengua aleteó en el sensible hueco mientras Candy se agitaba contra él.

Desplazo de nuevo la boca a través de la mejilla hasta sus labios, e inició un lento juego de seducción que pronto obligó a Candy a emitir gemidos apagados. Los labios separados de Terry cubrían los suyos, obligándolos a abrirse aún más, hasta que se apoderó de nuevo de su lengua, y la atrajo delicadamente hacia el interior de su propia boca, como si quisiera sorber toda su dulzura, y luego le entregó la suya, que Candy sorbió instintivamente en lo que resultó un beso salvaje. La lengua de Terry se entrelazó con la suya, las manos se movieron entre su cabello y Candy le rodeo el cuello con los brazos, completamente embriagada por aquel beso.

Terry levanto la parte inferior de su cuerpo, le separo las piernas con un movimiento de las suyas y se acomodó entre ellas, obligándola a percibir entre los muslos su rígida masculinidad. Azorada por el voraz apetito de la pasión de Terry, se aferró a él, ahogó un grito de decepción cuando el apartó la boca, y jadeó sorprendida cuando él comenzó a besar sus pechos. Los labios de Terry se cerraron sobre un pezón, tironearon de él con suavidad y luego lo apretaron hasta que ella arqueó la espalda y oleadas de puro placer recorrían cada rincón de su cuerpo. Y cuando ya creía que no podía soportar aquello por más tiempo, él tironeo el pezón con más fuerza arrancándole un gemido. En el instante mismo que la oyó gemir, él se detuvo y volvió la cara para tratar al otro pecho con la misma atención, mientras ella introducía los dedos entre la abundante y oscura cabellera y le sostenía la cabeza apretada contra la suya.

Cuando ya creía estar a punto de morir de tanto placer, Terry se apoyó sobre las manos y levantó el pecho, separándolo de ella. El aire frío contra la piel ardiente la hizo regresar por un instante de la euforia insensata a que él la había llevado. Candy abrió los ojos y lo vio suspendido sobre ella, acariciando con la ardiente mirada sus pechos, cuyos pezones se elevaban orgullosos y erectos después de las caricias de su lengua, sus labios y sus dientes.

El pánico tardío y letárgico, se apoderó de Candy en el momento, en que la fuerza de los exigentes muslos de Terry hacían que aumentara su deseo. Terry empezó a acercar los labios a su boca, pero Candy, aterrorizada por haber esperado tanto, sacudió frenéticamente la cabeza de un lado a otro.

—Os lo ruego —dijo entre jadeos.

Pero él ya se incorporaba, con el cuerpo tenso y alerta. Una fracción de segundo más tarde, desde fuera de la tienda llegó la voz de un guardia.

—Disculpad milord. Los hombres han regresado.

Sin decir una sola palabra, Terry rodó sobre sí mismo, se puso en pie, se ajusto, rápidamente las ropas y salió de la tienda. Sumida en una niebla de confusión y anhelo suspendido, Candy lo vio salir, aturdida, y luego lentamente fue recuperando la cordura. La vergüenza se apodero de ella al advertir que estaba semidesnuda, y tras cubrirse, se pasó una mano temblorosa por el cabello enmarañado. Habría sido una catástrofe que él la hubiera obligado a entregarse, pero no lo había hecho. Como impulsada por un hechizo, ella misma había sucumbido al juego de seducción. La conmoción de lo que acababa de hacer, de lo que había estado a punto de hacer, hizo que se echase a temblar, y cuando trató de echarle la culpa a Terry por todo lo sucedido, su conciencia se negó a permitírselo.

Empezó a pensar frenéticamente en lo que hacer o decir cuando él regresara, pues, por inocente que fuese sabía instintivamente que él querría continuar desde el punto en que lo habían dejado, y el corazón empezó a latirle con fuerza, no por temor a él sino a sí misma.

Los minutos trascurrieron y se convirtieron en una hora, su temor se transformó en sorpresa ya al final, afortunadamente, en agotamiento. Acurrucada entre las pieles fue quedándose dormida. Cuando varias horas después abrió los ojos, encontró a Terry de pie ante ella.

Cautelosa, observó sus rasgos, duros e impecables, y a pesar de que estaba adormilada, advirtió que el " amante " que había abandonado la tienda no parecía más ávido de continuar son su juego de educción que ella cuando lo había iniciado.

—Fue un error —dijo él con franqueza—. Para los dos. No volverá a suceder.

Era lo último que Candy esperaba oírle decir, y cuando él se volvió para salir rápidamente de la tienda y adentrarse en la noche, ella imaginó que ésa debía de ser su forma de ofrecer una disculpa por lo que había ocurrido. Separo los labios en una silenciosa expresión de sorpresa y luego cerró los ojos cuando Gawin irrumpió la tienda y se acostó en su jergón, cerca de la entrada.

Continuara...


	8. Chapter 7

**CAPÍTULO 7**

Al amanecer se desmontaron las tiendas y el sonido continuo de una especie de tormenta llenó el aire cuando cinco mil caballeros montados, mercenarios y escuderos abandonaron el valle seguidos de los pesados carromatos que gemían bajo el peso de las bombardas, morteros,, arietes, catapultas y todo lo necesario para un asedio.

Para Candy, que cabalgaba al lado de Annie, ambas fuertemente escoltadas por caballeros armados, el mundo se convirtió en una mezcla irreal de ruido, polvo y confusión. No sabía dónde estaba ni adónde se dirigían, ni siquiera quién era.

Todo parecía haberse desquiciado. Ahora era Annie quien dirigía a Candy sonrisas tranquilizadoras, mientras que ella, que se creía razonablemente inteligente, permanecía alerta, a la espera de captar una mirada de Terry Grandchester.

Lo vio varias veces a caballo, al pasar junto a ella, y sintió como si él también fuese un extraño. Montado en un enorme corcel negro, cubiertos sus poderosos hombros con una capa negra que aleteaba tras él, ofrecía la figura más poderosa y aterradora que Candy hubiera visto jamás, como la de un mortal extraño decidido a destruir a su familia, a su clan, a todo lo que ella tanto amaba.

Aquella noche, mientras estaba acostada al lado de Annie, contemplando las estrellas, intentó no pensar en la horrible torre de asedio que arrojaba su siniestra sombra sobre el prado, la torre que pronto serviría para intentar tomar por asalto los antiguos muros del castillo de White. Antes, en el valle, la había entrevisto entre los árboles, pero no supo a ciencia cierta qué era. O quizá, sencillamente, no quiso ver confirmados sus temores.

Ahora, apenas podía pensar en otra cosa, y se aferró desesperadamente a la predicción de Annie, según la cual el rey Jacobo enviaría fuerzas para ayudar a su clan en la batalla. Durante todo el tiempo, sin embargo, alguna diminuta parte de sí misma se negaba a creer que fuera a tener lugar una batalla. Quizá se debiese a que no podía creer que el mismo hombre que la había besado y acariciado con tan apasionada ternura pudiera tener la intención de lanzarse contra su familia y su clan con una actitud fría y sin emociones. Candy, en su ingenuidad, se negaba a creer que el mismo hombre que había reído y jugueteado con ella la noche anterior, fuera capaz de algo semejante.

Pero, por otra parte, tampoco podía creer del todo que lo de la noche anterior hubiera ocurrido realmente. Terry había sido un amante tierno, persuasivo e insistente. Ahora, en cambio, se había transformado en un extraño capaz de olvidar que ella existía.

Pero Terry no se había olvidado de su existencia, ni siquiera durante el segundo día de viaje. El recuerdo de su cuerpo, de la dulzura de sus besos, y de las tiernas caricias le impedía conciliar el sueño. Durante todo el día anterior, al recorrer las columnas de su ejército, anhelaba recibir una mirada de ella.

Incluso ahora, mientras cabalgaba a la cabeza de sus hombres y con los ojos entrecerrados observaba la posición del sol para tratar de calcular la hora, la risa musical de Candy seguía tintineando en su mente. Sacudió la cabeza en un intento por aclararse las ideas y, de repente, la descubrió mirándolo con aquella sonrisa apenas esbozada.

«¿Por qué creéis que he decidido no casarme?», le había preguntado él.

«¿Acaso porque ninguna dama adecuada os lo ha pedido?», había replicado ella con tono burlón.

Oyó de nuevo la risa apagada cuando ella intentó regañarle: «Bajo ninguna circunstancia intentéis confundir a vuestra dama con los puros halagos, milord, pues no tendríais la menor posibilidad de éxito... Basándome en lo que sé de vos, sólo puedo suponer que os la colocaríais sobre el regazo en un intento por propinarle una azotaina para que os obedeciera sumisamente...»

No podía creer que una ingenua muchacha escocesa poseyera tanto ánimo y valor. Terry intentó convencerse de que la creciente obsesión que sentía por su cautiva no era más que el resultado del placer que había encendido en él dos noches antes; pero sabía que era algo más que él placer lo que le fascinaba de ella. A diferencia de la mayoría de las mujeres, a Candice White no parecía repelerle ni excitarle la perspectiva de que un hombre cuyo mismo nombre se asociaba con el peligro y con la muerte, la acariciase y la hiciese suya. La tímida y apasionada respuesta que despertó en ella dos noches antes no le debía nada al temor, sino que había surgido de la ternura y del deseo. Aun cuando evidentemente estaba al corriente de los rumores que corrían acerca de él, se había ofrecido a sus caricias con inocente dulzura. Y ésa era la razón por la que no podía apartarla de sus pensamientos. O quizá, pensó sin poder evitar sonreír, lo había engañado para hacerle creer que, a pesar de su reputación, él era el caballero virtuoso, inmaculado y galante de sus sueños. La posibilidad de que la ternura y la pasión de Candy hubieran sido el resultado de una especie de autoengaño infantil e ingenuo, le resultaba tan desagradable que Terry apartó enfadado de su mente todos los pensamientos sobre ella y decidió firmemente olvidarla.

Al mediodía, cuando Candy se sentó al lado de Annie, sobre la hierba, para participar en la comida, que por lo general consistía en aves de caza y pan duro, levantó la mirada y vio que Arik se acercaba. El gigante se detuvo delante de ella, con los brazos en jarras y las piernas separadas, y dijo:

—Venid.

Acostumbrada ya a la parquedad de Arik, Candy se levantó. Annie empezó a hacer lo mismo, pero Arik tendió un brazo.

—Vos no.

Tomó a Candy del brazo con su enorme manaza y la hizo avanzar entre miles de hombres que también se habían sentado sobre la hierba para dar cuenta de la espartana comida. La dirigió después hacia el bosque, junto al camino, y se detuvo en un lugar donde los caballeros de Royce parecían montar guardia bajo los árboles.

Sir Godfrey y Sir Eustace se hicieron a un lado, con una expresión glacial, y Arik la empujó con un ligero movimiento que la hizo avanzar con paso vacilante hacia un pequeño claro.

Su secuestrador estaba sentado en el suelo, con los anchos hombros apoyados contra el tronco de un árbol y una rodilla levantada. La estudió en silencio. Como el día era caluroso, se había quitado la capa e iba vestido con una sencilla túnica marrón de mangas anchas, gruesos pantalones marrones y botas. No se parecía en nada al espectro de muerte. y destrucción del día anterior, y. Candy experimentó una absurda oleada de felicidad al comprobar que, evidentemente, no se había olvidado de su existencia.

El orgullo, sin embargo, le impidió exteriorizar sus sentimientos. Puesto que no estaba completamente segura de saber cómo debía actuar o sentir, Candy permaneció donde estaba, y hasta se las arregló para mirar fijamente a Terry, hasta que el silencio de éste comenzó a intranquilizarla.

—Tengo entendido que me habéis llamado, ¿no es así? —inquirió con tono amable y evasivo.

Por alguna razón, su pregunta hizo aparecer un brillo burlón; en los ojos de Terry

—Tenéis razón.

Confusa a causa de su actitud burlona, esperó un momento antes de decir.

—¿Por qué?

—Hay cierto asunto...

—¿Estamos... manteniendo una conversación? —preguntó Candy con tono sombrío.

Azorada, observó que él echaba la cabeza hacia atrás y soltaba una risotada, arrancando ecos en el claro.

El rostro de Candy era el vivo retrato de la confusión, y Terry se puso serio, apiadado de la inocencia de la muchacha, que le hacía reír al mismo tiempo que desearla más que dos noches atrás. Con un gesto señaló el mantel blanco extendido en el suelo. Sobre él había trozos de las mismas aves de caza y del mismo pan que ella había estado comiendo, así como unas manzanas y un trozo de queso.

—Disfruto de vuestra compañía —dijo él con voz serena—. También he pensado que os, gustaría estar aquí conmigo en lugar de comer en campo abierto, rodeada por miles de soldados. ¿Me equivoco?

Si no hubiera dicho que disfrutaba con su compañía, Candy bien podría haber replicado que se equivocaba por completo, pero no podía resistirse a aquella voz profunda que, en el fondo, estaba diciéndole que la echaba de menos.

—No —admitió.

Aun así, se dejó guiar por el orgullo y la prudencia y no se sentó cerca de él. Cogió una brillante manzana roja, se sentó sobre un cercano tronco caído, fuera del alcance de Terry, y al cabo de unos minutos de conversación casual empezó a sentirse perfectamente relajada en su compañía, al tiempo. que extrañamente alegre. Ni por un instante se le ocurrió pensar que ese extraño fenómeno fuera el resultado de los deliberados esfuerzos del conde por conseguir que se sintiera a salvo de sus insinuaciones, o para hacerle olvidar, la forma abrupta y cruel con que hacía dos noches había dado por concluidos sus escarceos preliminares a fin de que ella no rechazara automáticamente su siguiente intento.

Terry sabía exactamente qué hacía y por qué lo hacía, pero se dijo a sí mismo que si por milagro fuera capaz de no ponerle la mano encima antes de devolvérsela a su padre o enviársela al rey, sus esfuerzos no habrían resultado vanos, ya que al menos celebraban una comida muy agradable y un tanto prolongada en un pequeño claro del bosque.

Pocos minutos más tarde, en medio de una discusión perfectamente impersonal sobre caballeros, Terry se sintió repentinamente celoso de su antiguo pretendiente.

—Y hablando de caballeros —dijo bruscamente—. ¿Qué le ocurrió al vuestro?

Ella dio un mordisco a la manzana y preguntó:

—¿Mi qué?

—Vuestro caballero —repitió Terry—. Leagan. Si vuestro padre estaba a favor del matrimonio, ¿cómo convencisteis al viejo Leagan de que no siguiera presionándoos?

La pregunta pareció causar cierta inquietud a Candy y, como si tratara de ganar tiempo para preparar una respuesta, recogió las esbeltas piernas, rodeó las rodillas con los brazos, apoyó la barbilla sobre las rodillas y miró a Terry con expresión risueña. Al verla sentada en el tronco, al conde le pareció .increíblemente deseable, como una encantadora ninfa de los bosques, de largo cabello ensortijado, vestida con una túnica y unos pantalones de hombre. ¿Una ninfa de los bosques? A continuación, ella le pediría que compusiera sonetos a su belleza, y ¿no complacería eso a su señor, por no mencionar las habladurías que surgirían en las cortes de los dos países.

— ¿Ha sido una pregunta demasiado difícil para vos? —preguntó él con tono penetrante, molesto consigo mismo—. ¿Debería haceros alguna otra que fuera más fácil de responder?

—¡Ah, qué impaciente sois! —replicó ella con. severidad, sin dejarse amilanar.

Acompañó sus palabras con una mirada educada pero tan reprobadora, que Terry no pudo evitar reír.

—Tenéis razón —admitió, mirando burlonamente a aquella extraordinaria niña y mujer que se atrevía a sermonearle acerca de sus defectos—. Y ahora, decidme, ¿por qué se retiró el viejo Leagan?

—Muy bien, pero es muy poco caballeroso por vuestra parte el sonsacarme acerca de cuestiones que son muy íntimas, por no decir claramente molestas.

—¿Molestas para quién? —preguntó Terry, que hizo caso omiso de la puya—. ¿Para vos o para Leagan?

—Para mí fue una situación extraordinariamente molesta. Lord Leagan se sintió indignado. Resulta —explicó con una sonrisa candorosa—, que yo no lo conocí hasta la noche en que acudió al castillo de White para firmar el contrato de compromiso. Fue una experiencia horrible —añadió, con una expresión tan divertida como horrorizada.

—¿Qué ocurrió? —preguntó Terry

—Si os lo cuento, debéis prometerme que ni por un instante olvidaréis que yo era una muchacha de catorce años llena de sueños sobre el maravilloso y joven caballero en cuya esposa me convertiría. Me había hecho una idea exacta de cuál sería su aspecto —añadió, sonriendo de mala gana al pensar en ello—. Sería joven, rubio, y, desde luego, tendría un rostro maravilloso. Sus ojos serían azules como el cielo primaveral y su porte principesco. También sería fuerte, lo bastante para proteger nuestras propiedades a fin de que pudieran heredarlas los hijos que tendríamos algún día. —Hizo una pausa y con expresión irónica, añadió — Ésas eran mis secretas esperanzas, y debo añadir en mi descargo que ni mi padre ni mis hermanastros me dijeron nada queme hiciera pensar que Lord Leagan sería diferente de lo que yo soñaba.

Terry frunció el entrecejo y visualizó al apergaminado y anciano Leagan.

—Así pues, entré en el gran salón del castillo de White después de haber ensayado durante horas en mi dormitorio la forma adecuada de andar.

—¿Ensayabais la forma de andar? —preguntó Terry con tono a la vez divertido e incrédulo.

—Desde luego —asintió Candy alegremente—. Deseaba ofrecer una imagen perfecta de mí misma ante mi futuro señor. De ese modo, no parecería que entraba en el salón demasiado ávida, o que caminaba con excesiva lentitud dando con ello la impresión de parecer reacia. Fue un enorme dilema para mí el decidir cómo caminar, por no hablar del vestido que debía ponerme. Estaba tan desesperada, que llegué a pedir el consejo de dos de mis hermanastros, Alexander y Malcolm. William, que es un cariño, y mi madrastra no estaban en casa aquel día.

—Deberían haberos advertido acerca de Leagan.

La mirada que ella le dirigió le indicó lo contrario, pero aun así no estaba preparado para el intenso aguijonazo de compasión que sintió al ver que ella sacudía la cabeza.

—Fue precisamente todo lo contrario. Alexander me dijo que el vestido elegido por mi madrastra no le parecía lo bastante exquisito. Me animó a ponerme el verde, y a adornarlo con las perlas de mi madre. Así lo hice. Malcolm, por su parte, me sugirió que me pusiera una daga enjoyada al costado, para no dejarme eclipsar por la ilustre presencia de mi futuro esposo. Alex dijo que mi cabello ofrecía un aspecto demasiado vulgar por los rizos y que debía recogérmelo bajo un velo dorado y adornarlo con un collar de zafiros. Una vez que estuve ataviada a su entera satisfacción, me ayudaron a practicar la forma correcta de andar... —Como si la lealtad le impidiera describir la poco halagadora imagen de sus hermanastros, sonrió y dijo con un tono decididamente tranquilizador—: Se burlaban de mí, claro, como suelen hacer los chicos con sus hermanas, pero yo estaba demasiado entregada a mis sueños como para darme cuenta.

Terry advirtió tras aquellas palabras la profunda maldad de la estratagema de los hermanos de Candy. Experimentó el repentino y abrumador deseo, de aplastarles la cara con el puño..., sólo por «diversión».

—Me preocupaba tanto que cada detalle fuera correcto —prosiguió ella con tono jocoso, como si se riera de sí misma—, que me presenté bastante tarde en el salón para conocer a mi prometido. Cuando finalmente llegué, anduve por la estancia de la manera correcta. Pero me temblaban las piernas, no sólo a causa del nerviosismo, sino también del peso de las perlas, los rubíes, los zafiros y las cadenas de oro que colgaban de mi cuello, mis muñecas y mi cintura. Tendríais que haber visto la expresión de mi pobre madrastra, que había llegado poco antes, al contemplar mi aspecto. Os aseguro que fue un despliegue deslumbrante.

Candy se echó a reír, sin darse cuenta de que Terry estaba cada vez más furioso.

—Más tarde —continuó—, mi madrastra dijo que parecía un cofre de joyas con piernas. —Al advertir la expresión ceñuda de su secuestrador, se apresuró a añadir : Aunque no me lo dijo con severidad. En realidad, se mostró bastante comprensiva.

Guardó silencio, pero Terry la incitó a continuar.

—¿Y vuestra hermanastra? ¿Qué dijo?

Los ojos de Candy se iluminaron con una expresión de cariño.

—Annie siempre encuentra algo amable que decir de mí, por mucho que le impresionen mis errores y por atroz que le parezca mi conducta. Dijo que resplandecía como el sol, la luna y las estrellas.—Candy se echó a reír y agregó—: Y os aseguro que resplandecía. ¡Vaya si resplandecía!

Presa de sentimientos que no podía comprender ni contener, Terry la miró y comentó con cierta severidad:

—Algunas mujeres no necesitan joyas para resplandecer. Vos sois una de ellas.

—¿Ha sido eso un cumplido? —preguntó Candy, sorprendida.

Molesto por el hecho de que ella lo hubiera inducido a expresar galanterías, Terry se encogió de hombros.

—Yo no soy poeta sino soldado, Candice, Sólo estoy constatando un hecho. Continuad con vuestra historia.

Avergonzada y confusa, Candy vaciló y finalmente, haciendo caso omiso de los impredecibles cambios de humor del conde, dio otro bocado a la manzana antes de continuar.

—El caso es que Lord Leagan no comparte vuestro desinterés por las joyas. En realidad —agregó con una sonrisa—, los ojos parecían a punto dé salírsele de las órbitas, de tan embelesado como quedó al verme tan deslumbrante. Quedó tan aturdido ante mi despliegue, que por cierto no podría ser más vulgar, que apenas me miró a la cara, se volvió hacia mi padre y le dijo: «La tomaré.»

—¿Y fue así, tan sencillamente, como quedasteis prometida?—preguntó Terry con ceño.

—No, no fue tan sencillo, porque al ver por primera vez el aspecto de mi prometido estuve a punto de desmayarme. William consiguió sostenerme antes de que cayera al suelo y me ayudó a sentarme en un banco, ante la mesa, pero incluso mientras permanecí allí, recuperando poco a poco mis sentidos, no pude apartar la mirada de los rasgos, de Lord Leagan. Además de ser más viejo que mi propio padre, era tan escuálido como un palillo y llevaba una... ah... —Le falló la voz y vaciló—. No debería contaros el resto.

—Contádmelo todo —le exigió Terry

—¿Todo? —preguntó Candy, incómoda.

—Absolutamente todo.

—Está bien. —Asintió con un suspiro—. Pero no es una historia agradable.

—¿Qué llevaba Leagan? —preguntó Terry, animándola con una sonrisa burlona a continuar.

—Bien, pues llevaba... —Hizo una pausa, en un intento por contener la risa, y prosiguió—: Llevaba... el cabello de otra persona.

Terry soltó una sonora carcajada, que se unió a la risa musical de Candy

—Apenas si me había recuperado de la impresión que eso me causó cuando observé que comía el alimento más peculiar que he visto. Antes, mientras mis hermanos me ayudaban a decidir qué ponerme, les había oído bromear entre ellos acerca del deseo de Lord Leagan de que le sirvieran alcachofas en cada comida. Me di cuenta enseguida de que los alimentos fritos de aspecto peculiar que se amontonaban en el plato de Lord Leagan tenían que ser aquello que ellos llamaban alcachofas, y eso fue lo que hizo que me ordenaran salir del salón, y que Leagan retirara su propuesta.

Terry que ya había imaginado por qué comía Leagan un alimento del que se decía que aumentaba la potencia viril, hizo un esfuerzo por mantenerse serio.

—¿Qué ocurrió?

—Bueno, yo estaba muy nerviosa. En realidad, más que nerviosa estaba perpleja ante la perspectiva de casarme con un hombre como aquél. Lord Leagan no era el sueño de cualquier doncella sino su pesadilla. En la mesa, mientras lo estudiaba furtivamente, experimenté la necesidad muy poco apropiada para una dama, de llevarme las manos a la cara y echarme a llorar como un bebé.

—Algo que no llegasteis a hacer, claro está —imaginó Terry, que sonrió al recordar el ánimo indómito de Candy

—No, pero quizá debería haberlo hecho —admitió ella con una sonrisa, acompañada de un suspiro—. Porque lo que hice a continuación fue mucho peor. No podía soportar mirarlo, de modo que fijé la vista en las alcachofas, que eran algo nuevo para mí. Lo observaba engullir ávidamente aquellas cosas, y yo no dejaba de preguntarme qué eran y por qué las comía. Malcolm advirtió mi mirada de curiosidad y entonces me contó por qué las comía Lord Leagan. Y eso hizo que me echara a reír... —Con una expresión de regocijo en sus grandes ojos verdaes, y sacudiendo los hombros incontrolablemente a causa de la risa, añadió—: Al principio, me las arreglé para ocultar la risa. Tomé un pañuelo y me lo apreté contra los labios, pero estaba tan excitada que las risitas se convirtieron en risotadas. No podía dejar de reír, y la risa fue tan contagiosa que hasta la pobre Annie terminó por hacer lo mismo. No paramos de reír hasta que nuestro padre nos ordenó que abandonáramos el salón.

Levantó la mirada hacia Terry y exclamó alegremente—: ¡Alcachofas! ¿Habéis oído hablar alguna vez de algo tan absurdo?

Haciendo un gran esfuerzo, Terry consiguió preguntar con tono de extrañeza.

—¿No creéis acaso que las alcachofas son beneficiosas para la potencia de un hombre?

—Yo..., bueno... Candy se ruborizó al advertir finalmente lo inapropiado del tema, pero ya era demasiado tarde para retroceder y, además, sintió curiosidad—. ¿Lo creéis vos?

—Desde luego que no —contestó Terry con expresión seria—. Todo el mundo sabe que lo más beneficioso para eso son los puerros y las nueces.

—¡Puerros y. ..! exclamó Candy, cada vez más confusa. Se dio cuenta entonces de que Terry intentaba contener la risa, pero que el ligero movimiento de los hombros lo delataba, y sacudió la cabeza con un gesto de reprobación—. El caso es que Lord Leagan decidió, muy correctamente, que no había joyas suficientes en la tierra que bastasen para tenerme como esposa. Varios meses más tarde cometí otra estupidez imperdonable —añadió, mirando ahora a Terry con una expresión más seria—, y mi padre decidió que yo necesitaba de una mano mucho más fuerte que la de mi madrastra para que me guiara.

—¿Qué estupidez imperdonable cometisteis esta vez?

Ella se puso muy seria antes de contestar.

—Desafié abiertamente a Alexander a retirar las cosas que decía sobre mí o a enfrentarse conmigo en el campo del honor, en un torneo que cada año celebramos cerca del castillo de White.

—Y él se negó, claro —dijo Terry con expresión sombría no carente de ternura.

—Desde luego. Habría sido denigrante para él hacerlo de otro modo. Además, yo era casi una niña, pues sólo tenía catorce años, en tanto que él tenía veinte. A mí, sin embargo, no me importó su orgullo, pues no fue precisamente muy amable conmigo —terminó diciendo con suavidad, aunque en aquellas últimas palabras se percibía un gran dolor.

—¿Lograsteis vengar vuestro honor? —preguntó Terry, con una desconocida sensación de pesar.

Ella asintió con la cabeza y esbozó una sonrisa.

—A pesar de que mi padre me ordenó que no asistiera al torneo, convencí a nuestro armero de que me prestara la armadura de Malcolm, y el mismo día de la justa, sin que nadie supiera quién era yo, salí a caballo al campo del honor y me enfrenté a Alexander, que se había distinguido a menudo en los torneos.

Terry sintió que se le helaba la sangre sólo de imaginarla lanzarse a la carga contra un hombre ya curtido, lanza en ristre.

—Tuvisteis mucha suerte de acabar desmontada de la silla, y de que no os sucediera nada.

Ella se echó a reír.

—Fue Alexander quien cayó al suelo.

Terry la miró fijamente, confundido.

—¿Lo derribasteis del caballo?

—En cierto modo —contestó ella con una sonrisa burlona—. El caso es que cuando él levantó la lanza para golpearme, yo me levanté la visera del casco y le saqué la lengua. —En el silencio que precedió a la explosión de risotadas de Terry, ella agregó—: La sorpresa hizo que cayese del caballo.

Más allá del pequeño claro, los caballeros y los escuderos, los mercenarios y los arqueros, dejaron lo que estaban haciendo y volvieron la mirada hacia el bosque, donde las carcajadas del conde de Grandchester se elevaban por encima de los árboles. Cuando finalmente consiguió recuperar la compostura, Terry miró a Candy con una tierna sonrisa, llena de admiración.

—Vuestra estrategia fue sin duda brillante. Yo, como caballero que soy, os habría defendido allí mismo, en el campo del honor.

—El caso es que mi padre no se mostró tan entusiasmado —dijo ella sin rencor— La habilidad de Alex en la lid era motivo de orgullo para nuestro clan, y yo no me había detenido a pensar en ello. En lugar de defenderme en el campo del honor, mi padre me propinó la azotaina que probablemente merecía. Y luego me envió a la abadía.

—Donde os mantuvo durante dos años —sintetizó Terry, tratando de disimular su malhumor.

Candy lo miró y en ese instante empezó a tomar conciencia de un descubrimiento asombroso. Aquel hombre, a quien los demás consideraban un bárbaro despiadado y brutal, era alguien muy diferente. Era un hombre capaz de sentir una intensa simpatía por una torpe muchacha, según se veía con claridad en la expresión de su rostro. Hipnotizada, lo vio levantarse y acercarse lentamente a ella. Sin darse cuenta siquiera de lo que hacía, Candy se levantó también.

—Creo que la leyenda es injusta con vos —susurró—. Todas las cosas que dicen que habéis hecho..., no son ciertas. —Observó intensamente a Terry, como si intentara ver en el interior de su alma.

—Lo son —replicó él ásperamente.

Visiones de las innumerables y sangrientas batallas en las que había participado cruzaron fugazmente por su mente, con todo su horror, incluidos los campos de batalla cubiertos de los cadáveres de sus propios hombres, mezclados con los del enemigo.

Candy no sabía nada de aquellos oscuros recuerdos y en su amable corazón rechazaba la autoproclamada culpabilidad de Terry. Sólo sabía que el hombre que se hallaba de pie ante ella era alguien capaz de mirar a su caballo muerto con el dolor y la pena grabados en el rostro iluminado por la luna; un hombre que había escuchado con simpatía la historia de cómo se había vestido ella para conocer al anciano caballero que la pretendía.

—No lo creo —murmuró Candy.

—¡Creedlo! —le advirtió él.

Si Terry la deseaba era, en parte, porque al tocarla no lo había considerado un conquistador bestial, pero tampoco estaba dispuesto a permitirle que le adjudicase otro papel que también se alejaba de la verdad, el del caballero virtuoso cubierto por una brillante armadura

—La mayor parte de lo que cuentan es cierto —afirmó con tono decidido.

Candy confusa, advirtió que él estaba cada vez más cerca; sintió que sus manos la rodeaban por la parte superior de los brazos, como si de esposas de terciopelo se tratase, y que la atraía hacia él, hasta que vio su boca descender lentamente hacia la de ella. Y mientras observaba aquellos ojos sensuales, de pobladas pestañas, un instinto protector le indicó que estaba yendo demasiado lejos. Con una sensación de pánico, Candy apartó la cara apenas un instante antes de que él posara los labios sobre los suyos, y su respiración se hizo tan agitada como si estuviera corriendo. Sin dejarse amilanar, Terry la besó en la sien, y luego hizo descender los cálidos labios por la mejilla, la atrajo más hacia él y rozó con los labios la sensible columna de su cuello, mientras Candy sentía que todo su interior se transformaba en fuego líquido.

—No lo hagáis —susurró temblorosa. Apartó aún más el rostro y, sin darse cuenta de lo que hacía, se agarró a la tela de la túnica de Terry aferrándose a él para sostenerse, mientras el mundo empezaba a girar alrededor—. Os lo ruego —susurró.

Pero los brazos de Terry se cerraron en torno a ella y la lengua, sensual, se deslizó en su oreja, para explorar placenteramente cada curva y cada hueco, lo que hizo que Candy se estremeciera de deseo, mientras él le acariciaba la espalda.

—Deteneos, por favor —le pidió dolorosamente.

Por toda respuesta, la mano descendió, se detuvo en la parte inferior de la espalda y obligó a su cuerpo a entrar en un contacto íntimo y completo con sus rígidos muslos, como elocuente afirmación de que no podía ni quería detenerse. Con la otra mano, Terry acarició sensualmente la nuca de Candy, obligándola a levantar la cabeza para salir al encuentro de su beso. Con un suspiro quebrado, Candy volvió la cara hacia la túnica de lana, rechazando la tierna persuasión de Terry. Al hacerlo, la mano se cerró sobre la nuca en un ademán de brusca exigencia. Impotente ya para negarle por más tiempo tanto la urgencia como la orden, Candy levantó lentamente la cara para recibir su beso.

Terry hundió la mano en sus cabellos e inmovilizó a la muchacha al tiempo que le daba un beso devorador que la hizo ascender hacia una ardiente oscuridad en la que ya nada importaba excepto aquella boca urgente y seductora, y las caricias de aquellas manos expertas. Abrumada por su propia ternura ante la potente sexualidad de Terry, Candy alimentó aún más su apetito al abrir los labios para recibir su lengua. Se apoyó contra él y notó el jadeo contra su boca, un instante antes de que las manos de Terry se deslizaran posesivamente por la espalda, las caderas y los pechos, para luego descender y apretarla con fuerza contra su rígida excitación. Sin poder hacer nada por evitarlo, Candy se fundió contra él, le devolvió entre gemidos los interminables besos acuciantes mientras sus pechos se estremecían bajo las manos de Terry. El fuego la recorrió cuando la mano se deslizó por debajo de los gruesos pantalones y se ahuecó sobre sus nalgas desnudas, apretando con más fuerza contra la palpitante dureza de su virilidad.

Candy se debatía entre la salvaje urgencia que producía en ella el contacto de aquella mano sobre su piel desnuda y la franca evidencia del deseo que se apretaba insistentemente contra ella. Deslizó las manos por el pecho y las entrelazó alrededor de su nuca, para entregarse a su placer, a estimularlo y compartirlo, y experimentó una gloriosa satisfacción ante el gemido que arrancó de su pecho.

Cuando Terry retiró finalmente la boca de la suya, la mantuvo apretada contra su pecho, respirando agitadamente. Candy con los ojos cerrados, los brazos todavía entrelazados alrededor del cuello, la oreja apretada contra el pesado latir de su corazón, se sintió flotar entre la paz más absoluta y una alegría extraña y delirante. Era la segunda ocasión en que él le hacía sentir cosas maravillosas, magníficas y excitantes. Pero esta vez le había hecho experimentar algo nuevo: había hecho que se sintiera necesitada, apreciada y deseada, las tres cosas que más había anhelado desde que tenía uso de razón.

Apartó el rostro del duro y musculoso pecho y trató de levantar la cabeza. La mejilla rozó la suave tela marrón de su túnica, y eso bastó para que se sintiese mareada. Finalmente, consiguió echar la cabeza hacia atrás y lo miró. La pasión aún ardía en aquellos ojos como ascuas.

—Os deseo —dijo él lentamente, sin énfasis.

Esta vez no cabía la menor duda acerca del significado de sus palabras, y ella susurró su respuesta sin pensarlo siquiera, como si no hubiera surgido de la mente sino del corazón.

—¿Lo bastante como para darme vuestra palabra de que no atacaréis el castillo de White?

—No —respondió con tono desapasionado, sin vacilación, lamentación o molestia alguna, con la misma facilidad con que hubiera rechazado una comida que no deseaba.

Aquella simple palabra golpeó a Candy como si acabaran de arrojarle un cubo de agua fría sobre la cabeza. Se apartó de él y Terry dejó caer los brazos a los costados del cuerpo.

Candy tan conmocionada como avergonzada, se mordió con fuerza el tembloroso labio inferior y se apartó a un lado, tratando de arreglarse el cabello y la ropa, cuando lo que más deseaba hacer era echar a correr hacia el interior del bosque, alejarse de allí antes de que no pudiese reprimir por más tiempo las lágrimas que casi la ahogaban. No se trataba tanto de que él se negara a hacer lo que ella le pedía, pues se daba cuenta de que era una solicitud absurda, alocada. Lo que le dolía de manera insoportable era la insensibilidad, la facilidad con que Terry apartaba a un lado todo lo que ella trataba de ofrecerle, su honor, su orgullo, su cuerpo, el sacrificio mismo de todo aquello en lo que se le había enseñado a creer y valorar.

Echó a caminar para salir del bosque, pero la voz de Terry la detuvo en seco.

—Candice —dijo con un tono de implacable autoridad que ella empezaba a detestar—, cabalgaréis a mi lado durante el resto del camino.

—Preferiría no hacerlo —replicó ella con brusquedad, sin volverse. Habría preferido ahogarse antes que permitir que él advirtiese lo mucho que la había herido, así que, con altivez, agregó—: Es por vuestros hombres... He dormido en vuestra tienda, aunque Gawin siempre ha estado presente. Si como con vos y cabalgo a vuestro lado, ellos... malinterpretarán las cosas.

—Lo que piensen mis hombres no importa —dijo Terry, aunque no era del todo cierto, y él lo sabía.

Al tratar abiertamente a Candy como su «invitada», el conde había perdido rápidamente prestigio ante sus hombres, cansados y leales. Pero no todos los miembros de su ejército lo obedecían por lealtad. Entre los mercenarios había ladrones y asesinos, hombres que lo seguían porque les llenaba el estómago, y temían las consecuencias de atreverse a desobedecerle. Los dirigía gracias a su propia fortaleza. Pero, ya se tratara de leales caballeros o de vulgares mercenarios, todos estaban convencidos de que Terry tenía el derecho, e incluso el deber, de vejarla tal y como merecía un enemigo.

—Pues claro que importa —dijo Candy amargamente, al comprender el modo en que se había humillado al claudicar ante Terry— No es vuestra reputación la que se verá afectada, sino la mía.

—Que piensen lo que les apetezca —afirmó él con tono sereno pero decidido—. Cuando montéis a caballo, haced que vuestra escolta os conduzca al frente de las tropas.

Sin decir nada, Candy le dirigió una mirada de odio, levantó la barbilla y abandonó el claro del bosque, balanceando las esbeltas caderas con una inconsciente elegancia regia. A pesar de que antes de salir del claro sólo se volvió hacia el conde por un instante, Candy observó la extraña luz que brillaba en sus ojos y la indefinible sonrisa que se dibujaba en sus labios. No tenía la menor idea del motivo de esa expresión; sólo sabía que aquella sonrisa no hacía sino intensificar su propia furia hasta el punto de eclipsar por completo su desdicha. Si Stefan Grandchester o Sir Eustace, o Sir Godfrey hubieran estado presentes para ver aquella mirada, habrían podido explicarle qué presagiaba, y Candy se habría sentido mucho más alterada. Terry Grandchester ofrecía exactamente el aspecto que tenía cuando se disponía a asaltar un castillo del que deseaba apoderarse de modo particular. Significaba que ni la suerte ni la oposición de los sitiados le impedirían perseguir sus propósitos. Significaba que ya se deleitaba en la inminente victoria.

Ya fuera porque los hombres los vieron abrazarse entre los árboles, ya porque la oyeron reír junto a Terry, cuando Candy regresó con paso rígido a su caballo, se vio sometida a toda clase de miradas lascivas, mucho más intensas que todo lo que había tenido que soportar desde que fuera capturada.

Sin prisa alguna, Terry salió del bosque y miró a Arik.

—Ella cabalgará con nosotros —dijo.

Se encaminó después hacia el caballo cuyas riendas sostenía Gawin. Automáticamente, sus caballeros montaron con la facilidad de quienes se pasaban buena parte de su vida a lomos de un caballo. El resto de ejército los siguió, obedeciendo la orden de hacerlo antes de que fuera impartida.

Su prisionera, sin embargo, prefirió desobedecer descaradamente y no se unió al conde en la vanguardia de la columna cuando ésta se puso en movimiento. Terry no pudo por menos que admirar este gesto de rebeldía e innegable valor. Finalmente, se volvió hacia Arik y, con una risa contenida ordenó:

—Tráela.

Ahora que ya había decidido poseerla y ya no tenía que librar una batalla interna contra sus deseos, Terry se sintió muy animado. Le atraía infinitamente la perspectiva de vencer sus resistencias mientras cabalgaban hacia Hardin. Una vez que hubiesen llegado dispondrían del lujo de una cama blanda y de mayor intimidad. Mientras tanto, disfrutaría del innegable placer de su compañía durante el resto del día y de la noche.

No se le ocurrió pensar que ya no le resultaría tan fácil aplacar a aquella mujer delicada e inocente que se había rendido por dos veces entre sus brazos y que le había devuelto su pasión con una dulzura tan embriagadora. Nunca había sido derrotado en el campo de batalla, y ni por un instante se le ocurrió que una joven que la deseaba tanto como él a ella pudiese vencerlo. Porque la deseaba mucho más de lo que habría creído posible, y tenía la intención de poseerla. No bajo las condiciones que ella pretendía imponer, naturalmente, puesto que no estaba dispuesto a hacer concesión alguna, como no se tratara de cosas razonables, tales como espléndidas pieles y joyas, y el respeto con que sería tratada por todos aquellos que le servían.

Candy que marchaba en la retaguardia de la columna, vio al gigante acercarse, y al punto recordó la sonrisa que observó en el rostro de Terry antes de dejarlo. Una furia incontenible se apoderó de ella.

Arik describió un círculo con su corcel, se situó al lado de la cautiva y la miró fijamente, con las cejas enarcadas. Candy comprendió con disgusto que le ordenaba silenciosamente dirigirse con él hacia la cabeza de las tropas. Sin embargo, no estaba dispuesta a dejarse intimidar. Fingiendo ignorar el motivo por el que Arik estaba allí, se volvió hacia Annie y empezó a decir:

—¿Has observado...?

Pero de repente Arik se inclinó hábilmente y tomó las riendas de la yegua que ella montaba.

—¡Soltad mi caballo! —le espetó ella al tiempo que tiraba con fuerza de las riendas, obligando al animal a levantar la cabeza y detenerse por un instante, confuso. Candy dirigió su furia contra el invulnerable emisario del Lobo Negro y exclamó—: ¡Apartad vuestra mano!

El gigante la miró con fría indiferencia, pero al menos concedió a Candy una pequeña victoria pues se vio obligado a decir:

—¡Acompañadme!

Sin abandonar su actitud de indomable rebeldía, Candy vaciló, y al darse cuenta de que él la obligaría sin contemplaciones a hacer lo que le pedía, le espetó:

—¡En tal caso, apartaos de mi camino!

Avanzar hacia la vanguardia de la columna fue, quizá, la mayor humillación a que se había visto sometida en toda su vida. Hasta el momento, se había mantenido fuera de la vista de la mayoría de los hombres, o se había encontrado rodeada por los caballeros. Ahora, aquellos salvajes guerreros se volvían a mirarla con impúdica lascivia, al tiempo que hacían comentarios sobre su persona, sobre su figura, sobre aspectos específicos de su cuerpo. Candy se sintió tentada a espolear a su cabalgadura y lanzarse al galope.

Al llegar junto a Terry, éste no pudo evitar sonreír ante la intempestiva y hermosa joven que lo miraba con expresión de desafío; tenía exactamente el mismo aspecto que había ofrecido la noche en que lo hirió en la mejilla con su propia daga.

—Por lo visto, he caído en desgracia ante vos —dijo él con tono de sorna.

—¡Sois insoportable! —exclamó ella con todo el desdén que pudo imprimir a su voz.

—¿Y eso es malo? —replicó él, y soltó una carcajada.

Continuara...


	9. Chapter 8

**CAPÍTULO 8**

Para cuando al atardecer del día siguiente llegaron a las cercanías del castillo de Hardin, Terry ya no se mostraba tan afable. En lugar de disfrutar con el ingenio de Candy, como había esperado hacer, se encontró cabalgando al lado de una joven que respondía a sus comentarios, tanto serios como burlones, con una mirada inexpresiva destinada a hacerle sentirse como un bufón de la corte. Había cambiado de táctica, y en lugar de replicar con el silencio, lo hacía con preguntas acerca de asuntos que él no podía y no debía discutir con ella, como la fecha en que tenía la intención de atacar el castillo de White, el número de hombres que pretendía llevar consigo, y cuánto tiempo pretendía mantenerla como prisionera.

Si la intención de Candy consistía en ilustrar de la manera más clara posible, que ella no dejaba de ser una víctima de la fuerza bruta del Lobo, consiguió lo que se proponía. Y si lo que pretendía era molestarlo, también en eso empezaba a tener éxito.

Candy advertía que le había estropeado el viaje, aunque no se sentía tan complacida con su éxito como Terry suponía. En realidad, mientras contemplaba las escarpadas montañas en busca de alguna señal del castillo, se sintió cansada a causa de la tensión que suponía tratar de comprender al enigmático hombre que cabalgaba a su lado, y sus propias reacciones ante él. El conde le había dicho que la deseaba y, evidentemente, aquel deseo eran tan intenso como para tolerar que durante dos días ella lo tratase con descortesía, algo que contribuyó en parte a aplacar su orgullo de mujer. Por otro lado, no debía desearla tanto cuando no estaba dispuesto a evitar la lucha contra su clan y su hogar.

La madre Maria le había advertido acerca del «efecto» que podía causar en los hombres; evidentemente, decidió Candy, la prudente abadesa había querido decir que ese «efecto» haría que se comportaran como seres odiosos, tiernos, rudos e impredecibles, todo ello en el espacio de una hora. Con un suspiro, Candy abandonó sus intentos por comprenderlo. Todo lo que deseaba era estar en su casa, o incluso en la abadía, donde al menos sabía qué podía esperar de la gente. Volvió la vista atrás y vio a Annie conversar animadamente con Stefan Grandchester, que actuaba como su escolta desde que Candy se vio obligada a cabalgar en la vanguardia, con él Lobo. El hecho de que Annie estuviese a salvo y pareciera sentirse satisfecha, era la única satisfacción que experimentaba Candy dada su situación.

El castillo de Hardin apareció ante su vista poco antes del anochecer. Se elevaba en lo alto de un risco como una enorme fortaleza que se extendiera en todas direcciones, con sus almenados muros de piedra iluminados por el sol poniente. Candy se sintió súbitamente desanimada; era cinco veces más grande que el castillo de White, y parecía inexpugnable. En las seis torres de aquella fortaleza vio ondear sendos estandartes azules, lo que proclamaba que se esperaba la llegada del señor al anochecer.

Los cascos de los caballos resonaron al cruzar el puente levadizo y entrar en el patio empedrado del castillo. Los sirvientes acudieron corriendo para sujetar las monturas y ofrecer sus servicios a los recién llegados. El conde se acercó para ayudar a Candy a desmontar y luego la acompañó al interior del salón. Se acercó a ellos un anciano cargado de espaldas, que Candy supuso sería el mayordomo, y Terry empezó a impartir órdenes.

—Que traigan unos refrescos para mí y mi... —en la fracción de segundo que el conde demoró en elegir el término más adecuado para designar a Candy, el anciano sirviente observó el modo en que iba vestida, y la elocuente expresión de su rostro bastó para revelar que pensaba que se trataba de una ramera— mi invitada —concluyó Terry.

Que la confundiesen con una de esas mujerzuelas que a menudo viajaban con los ejércitos era la última y definitiva humillación que Candy podía soportar.

Mortificada, apartó la vista del escrutinio del anciano y fingió inspeccionar el gran salón, mientras el conde seguía dando órdenes. El rey Enrique, según había comentado, le había entregado el castillo de Hardin hacía poco tiempo, y nunca antes había estado en él. Mientras Candy observaba todo lo que le rodeaba, sus ojos de mujer advirtieron de inmediato que, a pesar de ser grande, el castillo de Hardin estaba muy mal atendido y conservado. Los juncos que cubrían el suelo no se habían cambiado desde hacía años, de las vigas de los techos colgaban telarañas, las gruesas cortinas estaban cubiertas de polvo, y los sirvientes iban desaseados.

—¿Queréis algo de comer? —le preguntó Terry, volviéndose hacia ella.

Candy, enfadada y herida en su orgullo, hizo un esfuerzo por convencer al viejo mayordomo y a todos los sucios sirvientes de que ella no era lo que parecía ser. Se volvió hacia el conde y respondió fríamente:

—No, no quiero nada. Lo que deseo es que me conduzcáis a una habitación, preferiblemente algo más limpia que este salón, y que me permitáis tomar un baño y disponer de ropas limpias, si es que algo de eso es posible en este... montón de rocas.

Si Terry no se hubiera dado cuenta de la mirada que el mayordomo había dirigido a Candy, habría reaccionado de manera airada, pero, puesto que la había visto, procuró controlar su temperamento.

—Acompañad a la condesa de White a su habitación, contigua a la mía —le ordenó al mayordomo. Luego, dirigiéndose fríamente a Candy agregó—: Bajad a cenar dentro de dos horas.

Cualquier gratitud que ella pudiera haber sentido ante el deliberado empleo de su título, quedó eliminada por el torbellino de emociones que experimentó ante la elección de su dormitorio.

—Cenaré tras la puerta cerrada de mi habitación —le informó—, o no comeré nada.

Este desafío público, totalmente inaceptable delante de cincuenta sirvientes que asistían boquiabiertos a la escena, se añadió al resto de su comportamiento durante los dos últimos días, y finalmente convenció a Terry de que era necesario una reprimenda más dura, que no dudó en llevar a cabo.

—Candice —dijo con tono sereno e inexpresivo, lo que contradecía por completo la dureza del castigo que se disponía a imponer—mientras no mejore vuestra actitud, os prohibo que visitéis a vuestra hermana.

Candy palideció y Annie que en esos momentos entraba en el salón acompañada de Stefan, dirigió una mirada implorante, primero a su hermana y luego al hombre que estaba a su lado. Ante la extrañeza de Candy, fue Stefan quien intervino.

—Terry, vuestra orden supone también un castigo para Lady Annie, que no ha hecho nada...

Pero él despreció con un gesto la mirada de disconformidad que le dirigió su hermano.

Recién bañado y afeitado, Terry se sentó ante la mesa del gran salón, en compañía de sus caballeros y de su hermano. Los sirvientes trajeron bandejas con sabroso cocido de venado, que ya empezaba a enfriarse. Terry sin embargo, no prestaba atención a la comida, que de todos modos no le parecía apetitosa, sino que observaba los estrechos escalones que descendían en espiral desde las habitaciones del piso superior, tratando de decidir si debía subir o no para obligar a las dos mujeres a bajar, pues sorprendentemente Annie había decidido unirse a la rebelión de su hermana e ignorar el anuncio de los sirvientes de que la cena ya estaba servida en el salón de abajo.

—Pueden pasarse sin comer —decretó finalmente Terry, y tomó su daga para pinchar la carne.

Bastante después de que se quitaran las mesas montadas sobre caballetes para apilarlas contra los muros, Terry permaneció sentado en el salón, contemplando el fuego de la chimenea, con los pies apoyados sobre una silla.

Su intención de acostarse con Candice esa noche se vio frustrada por la presión de las docenas de problemas y decisiones que exigieron su atención prácticamente hasta el momento de la cena. Por un instante pensó en subir a la habitación de Candy, a pesar de lo tardío de la hora, pero con el estado de ánimo en que se hallaba lo más probable era que terminase por someterla mediante el empleo de la fuerza bruta, en lugar de seducirla con delicadeza. Tras haber experimentado el exquisito placer de sentirla entre sus brazos cuando estaba dispuesta a ello, ahora se mostraba reacio a conformarse con menos.

Godfrey y Eustace entraron en el salón, relajados y sonrientes después de haber pasado un rato con las rollizas mujeres del castillo. Inmediatamente, los pensamientos de Terry se dirigieron hacia cuestiones de distinta naturaleza. Miró a Godfrey y le ordenó:

—Da instrucciones a los centinelas del puente para que detengan a todo aquel que intente entrar, y notifícamelo.

El caballero asintió con un gesto, pero no pudo evitar un tono de extrañeza al decir:

—Si pensáis en White, no conseguirá reunir un ejército y presentarse aquí en menos de un mes.

—No espero ningún ataque. Lo que espero es alguna clase de estratagema. Si se atreviera a atacarnos se arriesgaría a que sus hijas muriesen en la batalla, ya sea accidentalmente, por sus propios hombres, o por parte de nosotros. Puesto que en esas circunstancias es impensable que lance un ataque, no tendrá más alternativa que tratar de sacar a las mujeres de aquí. Para hacerlo, antes tendrá que conseguir que algunos de sus hombres entren en el castillo. He ordenado al mayordomo que no emplee a ningún sirviente más, a menos que sepa con seguridad que es del pueblo.

Una vez que los dos caballeros hubieron asentido, Terry se levantó bruscamente y se dirigió hacia los escalones de piedra, al extremo del salón.

Desde allí, se volvió hacia ellos, con el entrecejo fruncido.

—¿Ha dicho o hecho Stefan algo que os dé la impresión de que está interesado por la muchacha más joven?

Los dos caballeros, de mayor edad que Stefan, se miraron y a continuación, volviéndose hacia Terry, negaron con la cabeza.

—¿Por qué lo preguntáis? —quiso saber Eustace.

—Porque esta tarde —contestó Terry ásperamente— salió en defensa de ella cuando ordené que las mujeres permanecieran separadas.—Se encogió de hombros, aceptó la opinión de sus amigos y se dirigió hacia su propio dormitorio.

Continuara...


	10. Chapter 9

**CAPÍTULO 9**

A la mañana siguiente, Candy, envuelta en un suave batín de lana, contempló a través de la diminuta ventana de su dormitorio las montañas boscosas que se alzaban más allá de los muros del castillo. Dirigió luego la atención hacia el patio de abajo y escudriñó lentamente los gruesos muros que lo rodeaban, en busca de alguna forma de escapar, de alguna puerta oculta. No encontró ninguna. El castillo White disponía de una en el muro, oculta detrás de unos arbustos; por lo que sabía, todos los castillos disponían de una puerta así a fin de que los residentes pudieran escapar en el caso de que el enemigo venciera las defensas exteriores. Aun cuando estaba segura de que esa puerta debía de existir, no descubrió la menor señal de ella, ni siquiera una rendija en el muro de tres metros de grosor por la que ella y Annie pudieran deslizarse. Elevó la vista hacia los guardias, que caminaban por la alta pasarela del muro, vigilando el camino y las montañas de los alrededores. El personal doméstico quizá fuera desaseado y estuviese necesitado de formación y direccion, pero el conde no había ignorado las defensas del castillo, pensó sombríamente. Cada guardia permanecía alerta, y se hallaban apostados a intervalos de veinte pasos.

Según le había comentado el conde, su padre ya había sido informado de que ella y Annie se encontraban en su poder, como prisioneras. En tal caso, el conde de White no tendría ningún problema para reunir un ejército de cinco mil hombres y marchar sobre Hardin. Si tenía la intención de rescatarlas, el castillo no estaba a más de dos días a caballo, o cinco a pie, desde White. Pero no lograba imaginar cómo conseguiría rescatarlas su padre de un castillo tan increíblemente bien fortificado. Y eso la situaba ante el mismo y confuso problema que se veía obligada a afrontar: a ella correspondía encontrar la manera de escapar.

Notaba retortijones en el estómago, lo que le recordaba que no probaba bocado desde el almuerzo del día anterior. Se apartó de la ventana para vestirse y bajar al salón. Morir de hambre no era la solución a su problema, decidió mientras se acercaba a los arcones de ropa que esa mañana habían llevado a su dormitorio. Además, si no bajaba, no abrigaba la menor duda de que el conde terminaría por subir a buscarla, aunque para ello tuviera que derribar la puerta.

Por la mañana pudo disfrutar de una bañera de madera llena de agua caliente, y experimentaba al menos el placer de sentirse limpia de la cabeza a los pies. Al pensar en las últimas semanas, llegó a la conclusión de que darse un chapuzón en un arroyo helado no podía compararse con el agua caliente y una buena pastilla de jabón.

El primer arcón estaba lleno de vestidos que habían pertenecido a la anterior señora del castillo y a sus hijas. Muchos de ellos le recordaron el estilo encantador y caprichoso que tanto le gustaba a su tía Elinor, con altos tocados cónicos y velos que llegaban hasta el suelo. Aunque se trataba de vestidos que ya no estaban de moda, no se habían escatimado gastos en su confección, pues había allí ricos satenes, terciopelos y sedas bordadas. Y como todos ellos eran demasiado elegantes para la ocasión y para la posición que ella ocupaba en aquella casa, Candy abrió el siguiente arcón. No pudo evitar dejar escapar una exclamación de placer al tomar cuidadosamente un vestido del más suave cachemir.

Acababa de peinarse cuando una sirvienta llamó a la puerta y, sin poder ocultar su nerviosismo, dijo con voz aguda:

—Milady, su señoría me ha rogado que os diga que si no bajáis al salón dentro de cinco minutos e interrumpís vuestro ayuno, él mismo subirá por vos.

Dispuesta a no permitir que el conde pensara que se doblegaba por temor a su amenaza, Candy replicó:

—Podéis decirle a su señoría que tengo la intención de bajar, y que lo haré dentro de pocos minutos.

Candy esperó durante lo que le parecieron unos «pocos» minutos y finalmente abandonó su habitación. La escalera que conducía desde los dormitorios hasta el gran salón era de escalones altos y estrechos, como la del castillo de White, diseñada para que, en caso de que los atacantes lograran entrar en el salón, tuvieran que abrirse paso escalera arriba con el brazo armado bloqueado por la pared de piedra, mientras que los defensores no experimentarían prácticamente ningún impedimento. A diferencia de la escalera del castillo White. sin embargo, de las paredes y los techos de ésta colgaban telarañas. Al pensar en ello, Candy se estremeció y apresuró el paso.

Apoltronado en su sillón Terry miraba en dirección a la escalera con gesto de resolución, hasta que decidió que a la rebelde Candice se le había acabado el tiempo. El salón estaba vacío a excepción de unos pocos caballeros, que bebían tranquilamente cerveza, y de los sirvientes, que retiraban los restos del desayuno.

Sí, se le había acabado el tiempo, decidió Terry con furia. Empujó la silla hacia atrás con una fuerza que hizo rechinar las patas sobre las losas. Pero al instante permaneció muy quieto. Candice White descendía por la escalera luciendo un hermoso vestido de cintura alta, amarillo como el sol. Pero no se trataba de la ninfa encantadora á la que se había acostumbrado á ver. Tras experimentar una transformación que lo enervaba y lo atraía á un tiempo, la mujer que avanzaba hacia él era una condesa que habría podido ocupar un lugar destacado en las cortes más brillantes del país. Llevaba el cabello partido al medio, y le caía sobre los hombros y la espalda como una cascada reluciente y dorados que á la altura de la cintura formaba densos mechones.

El cuello en pico del vestido destacaba la belleza de sus pechos, y el talle marcaba suavemente las gráciles caderas; las mangas, anchas, se ceñían en torno á las muñecas y á lo largo de los brazos descendían hasta las rodillas.

Terry experimentó la extraña sensación de que su prisionera se había convertido en otra persona, pero cuándo se acercó á él no le cupo la menor duda de que los ojos, brillante y verdes, eran los mismos, así como el rostro, tan encantador como siempre.

Candy se detuvo delante de él y la decisión de Terry de poseerla, por muchas resistencias que ella opusiera, se transformó en una resolución inconmovible. Una lenta sonrisa de admiración se extendió sobre el rostro de Terry.

—¡Sois como un camaleón! —exclamó, y al advertir la mirada de indignación de Candy agregó—: ¿O un lagarto, quizá? — Hizo esfuerzos por contener la risa, por apartar la mirada de la suave carne que el escote dejaba al descubierto, y por recordar lo justificadamente molesto que se sentía con ella. Con voz tranquila, añadió— Quiero decir, que cambiáis con mucha rapidez.

A Candy no le pasó por alto la expresión de deseo que hacía brillar sus ojos cuándo la miró de arriba abajo, pero le inquietó aún más advertir lo atractivo y elegante que estaba él con aquella túnica de lana azul que destacaba sus hombros musculosos con las mangas anchas ceñidas en las muñecas y bordadas con hilo plateado. En torno á las caderas lucía un cinturón de discos planos de plata del que pendía una espada corta con un gran zafiro en la empuñadura. Candy se negó á mirar más abajo.

Finalmente se dio cuenta de que él le miraba el cabello, y cayó en la cuenta de que llevaba la cabeza descubierta. Echó la mano hacia atrás y tomó la ancha capucha amarilla sujeta al vestido y, alzándola, la dejó caer en elegantes pliegues sobre sus hombros, que era para lo que estaba destinada.

—Estáis encantadora —dijo Candy sin dejar de observarla—, pero preferiría veros con la cabeza descubierta.

Candy advirtió con disgusto que el conde parecía estar de humor para mostrarse agradable; le resultaba más fácil tratarlo cuándo se comportaba de modo abiertamente hostil. Decidida á afrontar un problema después de otro, Candy se concentró en su sugerencia de que se descubriera la cabeza.

—Como seguramente sabéis, es impropio de una mujer que se precie no llevar tocado, excepto cuándo se trata de una muchacha o una novia —replicó con fría educación, mientras él le ofrecía una silla—. A una mujer se le exige que oculte sus...

—¿Encantos? —insinuó Terry, cuya mirada apreciativa descendió sobre el cabello, el rostro y los pechos de Candy.

—Sí.

—¿Porque fue Eva la que tentó á Adán? —preguntó Terry, expresando lo que sabía era una convicción religiosa.

—Sí.

—Siempre he creído que lo que le tentó fue una manzana —comentó él con tono burlón—, de modo que lo que provocó su caída no fue la lujuria sino la glotonería.

Consciente de que había caído por dos veces en sus brazos después de una conversación tan superficial como la que estaban sosteniendo, Candy se negó en redondo a dejarse impresionar o a mostrarse divertida ante aquella herejía, y tampoco aventuró respuesta alguna. En lugar de eso, inició otro tema con un tono de voz cuidadosamente educado.

—¿Estaréis dispuesto a reconsiderar vuestra orden de que mi hermana y yo permanezcamos separadas?

Terry enarcó una ceja y preguntó a su vez:

—¿Ha mejorado vuestra disposición?

La arrogancia y la calma inconmovible del conde hicieron que Candy sintiese que le faltaba el aire. Después de un prolongado silencio, ésta consiguió contestar.

—Sí.

Satisfecho, Terry se volvió hacia el sirviente que estaba a su lado y ordenó:

—Dile a Lady Annie que su hermana la espera aquí. —Miró a continuación a Candy, complacido de la contemplación de su delicado perfil, y añadió—: Adelante, ya podéis comer.

—Esperaba que vos empezarais.

—No tengo hambre.

Apenas una hora antes, Terry se sentía famélico; ahora, en cambio, sólo sentía apetito de ella.

Hambrienta a causa del ayuno que se había autoimpuesto, Candy hizo lo que se le sugería y tomó una cucharada de gachas. La reflexiva mirada de Terry, sin embargo, no tardó en enervarla. En el momento en que acercaba la cuchara a sus labios, lo observó con el rabillo del ojo.

—¿Por qué me miráis de ese modo? —preguntó, recelosa.

La respuesta que él se dispusiera a darle se vio interrumpida por el sirviente, que se acercó a toda prisa a Candy y alarmado, dijo:

—Es... vuestra hermana, milady. Desea veros. ¡Tose de una forma que me pone la carne de gallina!

Candy palideció.

—¡Santo Dios, no! —susurró al tiempo que se ponía de pie—. Ahora no... aquí no.

—¿Qué queréis decir? —preguntó Terry. Acostumbrado a enfrentarse con cualquier clase de emergencia en un campo de batalla, la tomó de la muñeca para retenerla.

—Annie tiene una dolencia en el pecho —explicó Candy con desesperación—. Por lo general los ataques empiezan con una fuerte tos, y luego no puede respirar.

Trató de liberar la mano con un tirón, pero Terry se levantó y la acompañó.

—Tiene que haber alguna forma de aliviarla.

—¡Aquí no! —balbuceó Candy, asustada—. Mi tía Elinor le prepara una infusión de hierbas. Nadie en Escocia sabe tanto de hierbas como ella. En la abadía siempre las tenían dispuestas.

—¿De qué se compone la infusión? Quizá...

—¡No lo sé! —exclamó Candy, casi arrastrándolo escalones arriba— Lo único que sé es que se tiene que calentar el líquido hasta que despida vapor. Luego, Annie lo respira y eso la alivia.

Terry abrió la puerta del dormitorio de Annie y Candy, tras entrar precipitadamente, observó con horror el rostro ceniciento de su hermana.

—Candy? —susurró Annie. Se aferró a la mano que su hermana le tendía, y un fuerte ataque de tos sacudió su cuerpo con violentos espasmos que la obligaron a levantar la espalda de la cama—. Estoy... enferma otra vez —jadeó débilmente.

—No te preocupes —la tranquilizó Candy, que se inclinó sobre su hermana hasta que sus mechones dorados le rozaron la frente—. No te preocupes.

Los ojos angustiados de Annie se desviaron hacia la amenazadora figura del conde que se erguía en el vano de la puerta.

—Necesitamos regresar a casa —le dijo—. Necesito la... —Otro escalofriante acceso de tos se apoderó de ella—. Necesito la poción.

Candy se volvió hacia Terry con una expresión de creciente temor en los ojos verdes.

—Dejad que regrese casa, os lo ruego.

—No, creo...

Fuera de sí, Candy soltó la mano de Anniem se acercó rápidamente a Terry y le hizo señas de que la siguiera fuera de la habitación. Cerró la puerta para que sus palabras no angustiaran todavía más a Annie y—se enfrentó a su secuestrador con expresión desesperada.

—Annie corre el riesgo de morir si no se le adminiistran las hierbas de mi tía. La última vez su corazón dejó de latir.

Terry no creía que la joven pelinegra corriera realmente peligro de muerte, pero era evidente que Candy sí lo creía, como también lo era que Annie no fingía aquella tos.

Candy detectó un atisbo de indecisión en los duros rasgos de Terry y, convencida de que se disponía a rechazar su petición, trató de aplacarlo mostrándose deliberadamente sumisa.

—Dijisteis que soy demasiado orgullosa y... lo soy —le dijo, apoyando una mano sobre su pecho, con un gesto de súplica—. Si dejáis partir a Annie, haré cualquier tarea que me ordenéis, por humilde que sea. Fregaré los suelos. Os esperaré... Cocinaré para vos. Os juro que os recompensaré de cien formas.

Terry miró la pequeña y delicada mano posada sobre su pecho; empezaba a notar ya su calor a través de la túnica y eso bastó para que el deseo comenzara a manifestarse en su entrepierna. No comprendía cómo era posible que ella ejerciera un efecto tan volátil sobre él, pero sí comprendía que deseaba tenerla entre los brazos. Y para conseguirlo, estaba dispuesto a tomar la decisión más irracional de su vida: dejar que se marchara su rehén más valioso, pues, a pesar de la convicción de Candice de que Lord White era un padre cariñoso, aunque duro, algo de lo que le había contado le hacía dudar de que aquel hombre abrigara sentimientos profundos hacia su «conflictiva» hija.

—Os lo ruego —susurró Candy con expresión de temor en los ojos al tomar erróneamente su silencio como una negativa—. Haré cualquier cosa. Me arrodillaré ante vos. Sólo tenéis que decirme lo que deseáis.

Terry habló finalmente, mientras Candy, anhelante, estaba demasiado exhausta para detectar el extraño y significativo tono que imprimió a su voz.

—¿Cualquier cosa?

Ella asintió con un vigoroso gesto de cabeza.

—Cualquier cosa... Haré que en pocas semanas este castillo quede limpio y preparado para recibir a un rey. Rezaré por cada uno de...

—No son plegarias lo que deseo —la interrumpió él.

Desesperada por llegar a un acuerdo antes de que él cambiara de opinión, Candy agregó:

—Decidme entonces qué es lo que deseáis.

—A vos —contestó él implacablemente. La mano de Candy se apartó de su túnica, mientras él seguía hablando sin emoción alguna—. No deseo que os pongáis de rodillas. Os deseo en mi cama. Por voluntad propia.

El alivio de saber que estaba dispuesto a dejar marchar a Annie se vio temporalmente superado por la abrasadora animosidad ante lo que él le exigía a cambio.

Él no sacrificaba nada al liberar a Annie pues aún conservaba a Candy como rehén y, sin embargo, exigía a ésta que lo sacrificara todo. Al rendirle voluntariamente su honor, ella se convertiría en una ramera, en una desgracia para sí misma, su familia y todo aquello que le era más querido. Cierto que ya se le había ofrecido en una ocasión, o que casi estuvo a punto de hacerlo, pero lo que ella le había pedido a cambio habría salvado cientos de vidas, quizá miles. Vidas de personas a las que amaba.

Además, cuando le hizo aquella oferta velada se sentía medio mareada por sus besos y sus caricias apasionados. Ahora, en cambio, comprendía claramente cuáles serían los resultados de este trato.

Detrás de ella, la tos espasmódica de Annie hizo que Candy diese un respingo, alarmada tanto por su hermana como por sí misma.

—¿Acordamos el trato? —preguntó él con tranquilidad.

Candy irguió la cabeza con el aspecto de una joven reina orgullosa que acabara de ser apuñalada por la persona en quien más confiaba.

—Os he juzgado erróneamente, milord —dijo amargamente—. Creía que teníais honor cuando hace dos días os negasteis, pues habríais podido prometerme lo que os pedía, tomar lo que os ofrecía y atacar el castillo de White, de todos modos. Ahora comprendo que no fue honor sino arrogancia. Un bárbaro como vos no tiene honor.

A pesar de saber que estaba vencida, su actitud era espléndida, pensó Terry, que contuvo una sonrisa de admiración mientras observaba aquellos atormentados ojos verdes.

—¿Os parece tan detestable el trato que os ofrezco? —preguntó sereno, y apoyó las manos sobre los rígidos brazos—. En verdad, no tengo necesidad de hacer trato alguno con vos, Candice, y lo sabéis. En estos últimas días podría haberos poseído por la fuerza en el, momento en que lo hubiera deseado.

Candy sabía que él estaba en lo cierto, y aunque su rencor no se aplacó, tuvo que luchar para no caer bajo el hechizo de la profunda voz del conde.

—Os deseo —continuó Terry—, y si eso me convierte en un bárbaro ante vuestros ojos, que así sea, aunque no tiene por qué ser de ese modo. Si me lo permitís, haré que las cosas entre nosotros sean mejores. En mi cama no tendréis que sufrir ninguna vergüenza o dolor, excepto el que os cause la primera vez. Después de eso, todo será placer.

Si hubiesen venido de otro caballero, aquellas palabras habrían bastado para convencer a la cortesana más refinada. Pero dirigidas por el guerrero más temido de Inglaterra a una muchacha escocesa que prácticamente había sido criada en un convento, el efecto que ejercieron fue devastador. Candy sintió que la sangre acudía a sus mejillas y que una débil y temblorosa sensación descendía desde la boca del estómago hasta los pies, pues se vio repentinamente asaltada por el recuerdo de sus ardorosos besos y caricias.

—¿Acordamos el trato? —insistió Terry al tiempo que acariciaba los brazos de Candy con sus largos dedos y pensaba que acababa de pronunciar las palabras más tiernas que jamás le hubiera dicho a una mujer.

Candy vaciló por un instante que pareció interminable, consciente de que no le quedaba otra alternativa. Luego, asintió imperceptiblemente.

—¿Mantendréis vuestra palabra? —preguntó Terry.

Candy se dio cuenta de que se refería al tema de su buena voluntad, y volvió a vacilar. Deseaba odiarlo, pero una voz en su interior le recordaba que en manos de cualquier otro secuestrador ya habría sufrido un destino mucho peor que el que Terry le proponía. Un destino brutal e inconcebible.

Miró fijamente el atezado rostro del Lobo a la búsqueda de una señal que le indicase que más tarde él tal vez se apiadase de ella, pero en lugar de encontrar una respuesta fue repentinamente consciente de lo que mucho que tenía que echar la cabeza hacia atrás para mirarlo, y de lo pequeña que era en comparación con su estatura y corpulencia. Enfrentada a su tamaño, a su fortaleza y a su voluntad indomable, no le quedaba otra alternativa, y lo sabía. Comprender aquello hizo que su derrota pareciera menos dolorosa, pues se veía totalmente superada por una fuerza muy superior a la suya.

Salió al encuentro de su mirada sin acobardarse, orgullosa incluso en su rendición.

—Cumpliré con mi parte del trato.

—Quisiera que me dierais vuestra palabra —insistió él.

En ese momento, otro violento ataque de tos atrajo su atención hacia la habitación de Annie. Candy lo miró con expresión de sorpresa. La última vez que le había dado su palabra, él había actuado como si eso no significara nada para él, lo que no resultaba nada sorprendente. Los hombres, incluido su propio padre, no daban valor alguno a la palabra de una mujer. Evidentemente, Lord Grandchester había cambiado de opinión, y eso no dejó de extrañarle. Con una sensación extremadamente incómoda y ligeramente orgullosa ante la pregunta, que constituía su primera oportunidad de que se cumpliera con su ruego, susurró:

—Os doy mi palabra.

Terry asintió, satisfecho.

—En tal caso, podéis decirle a vuestra hermana que será conducida de regreso a la abadía. Después de eso, no se os permitirá estar a solas con ella.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó Candy, azorada.

—Porque dudo mucho que vuestra hermana haya prestado atención a las defensas del castillo de Hardin como para contarle algo a vuestro padre. Vos, sin embargo —añadió con tono irónico—, no dejasteis de calcular el grosor de sus muros, y de contar los centinelas mientras cruzábamos el puente levadizo.

—¡No! —exclamó Annie poco después al enterarse de que la llevarían de regreso a la abadía—. ¡No me marcharé sin ti, Candy! —Volvió la mirada hacia Lord Grandchester y añadió—: ¡Tiene que venir conmigo!

Por un instante Candy casi podría haber jurado que Annie parecía más desilusionada que asustada o enferma. Una hora más tarde, cien caballeros de las huestes del Lobo Negro, dirigidos por su hermano Stefan, estaban montados en el patio de armas, preparados para partir.

—Cuídate —dijo Candy a Annie que se hallaba en un carro, perfectamente cómoda sobre un montón de almohadones y cubierta con varias mantas.

—Creía que te permitiría venir conmigo —susurró Annie dirigiendo una mirada acusadora al conde.

—No agotes tus fuerzas con palabras — dijo Candy al tiempo que trataba de ahuecar los almohadones de pluma debajo de su cabeza y sus hombros.

Terry se volvió, dio la orden y en medio del ruido de las cadenas y el crujir de las vigas se levantó el enorme rastrillo y el puente levadizo descendió lentamente sobre el foso. Los caballeros espolearon a sus monturas, Candy retrocedió unos pasos, y la caravana empezó a cruzar el puente. Pendones azules, blasonados con la cabeza de un lobo negro en actitud de gruñir, ondearon bajo la brisa, sostenidos por los hombres situados en la vanguardia y en la retaguardia del grupo.

Candy los observó. La insignia del Lobo protegería a Annie hasta que llegaran a la frontera; después, si los hombres de Lord Grandchester eran atacados, sólo el nombre de Annie sería su mejor protección.

El puente levadizo empezó a elevarse de nuevo y bloqueó la visión de Candy. Terry la tomó por el codo y la condujo de regreso al salón. Candy lo siguió, pero no podía apartar de su mente aquellos siniestros estandartes con la imagen deliberadamente malévola de un lobo que mostraba los colmillos blancos. Hasta ese día los hombres habían portado los estandartes en que aparecía el escudo de armas del rey de Inglaterra, compuesto de leones dorados y tréboles.

—Si os preocupa que pueda exigir el cumplimiento inmediato de vuestra parte del trato, tranquilizaros —dijo Terry ásperamente al observar la expresión ceñuda de Candy—. Tengo deberes que cumplir, que me ocuparán hasta la hora de cenar.

Candy no sentía el menor deseo de pensar en el compromiso que había asumido, y mucho menos de hablar de él.

—Me preguntaba —dijo rápidamente— por qué los caballeros que acaban de partir no llevaban el estandarte del rey sino el vuestro.

—Porque no son caballeros de Enrique sino míos —contestó él—. Y es a mí a quien deben fidelidad.

Candy se detuvo de repente, todavía en el patio de armas. Según se decía, Enrique VII había declarado ilegal que sus nobles mantuvieran ejércitos propios.

—Pero creía que era ilegal que los nobles ingleses tuvieran su propio ejército de caballeros.

—En mi caso, Enrique decidió hacer una excepción.

—¿Por qué?

Terry enarcó las cejas y la miró con sorna.

—¿Quizá porque confía en mí? —aventuró, sin molestarse siquiera en darle más información.

Continuara...


	11. Chapter 10

**CAPÍTULO 10**

Después de cenar, sentado al lado de Candy, con el brazo alrededor de la espalda de ésta, Terry contempló con expresión pensativa cómo Candy deslumbraba deliberadamente a los cuatro caballeros que aún permanecían sentados a la mesa. No le parecía sorprendente que Eustace, Godfrey y Lionel permanecieran durante tanto tiempo de sobremesa. Por una parte, Candy ofrecía un aspecto deslumbrante, con un vestido de terciopelo azul cielo guarnecido de satén color crema. Por otro lado, ya durante la cena, Candy empezó a mostrarse animada, afable y alegre, y ahora todos eran testigos de un rasgo de su carácter que incluso era nuevo para Terry. Contó entretenidas historias sobre su vida en la abadía, y sobre la abadesa francesa que insistía, entre otras cosas, en que Candy y Annie aprendieran a hablar sin su acento escocés.

Se propuso deliberadamente seducir a los presentes y, mientras Terry hacia girar pensativamente la plateada copa de vino entre los dedos, fue ese mismo esfuerzo el que le divirtió y le exasperó a un tiempo.

Candy había transformado una velada que se anunciaba aburrida, entre otras cosas porque la cena incluía cordero asado, pato y gorriones, así como bandejas de grasiento cocido y empanadas de algo que a Terry le hizo pensar en las gachas. Desde luego, reflexionó él con asco, la comida de Hardin apenas si era mejor que la que tomaba en el campo de batalla.

Si Candy no hubiera decidido mostrarse tan encantadora, sus caballeros habrían comido apenas lo suficiente para llenar el estómago, y luego se habrían retirado sin pérdida de tiempo. Pero Terry advirtió que lo que ella pretendía era retrasar todo lo posible el momento en que tuviera que subir a sus habitaciones con él.

Candy dijo algo que hizo reír con ganas a Godfrey, Lionel y Eustace, y el conde miró casualmente hacia la izquierda, donde se sentaba Arik. Observó extrañado que éste era el único de los presentes que no había sucumbido al hechizo de Candy. Con la silla apoyada contra el muro, equilibrada sobre sus patas traseras, Arik observaba a Candy con expresión de recelo y desaprobación, indicando con su actitud distante que no se dejaba engañar por la complacencia de la muchacha y que no creía que pudiera confiarse en ella ni por un instante.

Durante la última hora, Terry había estado dispuesto a tolerar las artimañas de Candy, a disfrutar de su compañía y a saborear la expectativa de lo que llegaría después. Ahora, sin embargo, deseaba pasar a la acción.

—Terry—dijo Godfrey, sin dejar de reír— ¿verdad que ha sido divertida la historia que Lady Candice acaba de contarnos?

—Mucho —respondió Terry. En lugar de ponerse bruscamente de pie y dar por concluida la velada, eligió un método más sutil. Dirigió a Godfrey una mirada que inequívocamente indicaba que la cena había acabado.

Demasiado ocupada con sus propias preocupaciones como para observar el sutil intercambio de miradas, Candy se volvió hacia Terry con una amplia sonrisa, al tiempo que buscaba apresuradamente un nuevo tema con el que mantener a todos entretenidos. Pero antes de que pudiera decir nada todos los caballeros se levantaron, le desearon las buenas noches y llevaron las sillas junto al fuego.

—¿No os parece un tanto extraño que se hayan marchado de manera tan brusca?

—Me habría parecido mucho más extraño que se hubiesen quedado.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque le he dicho que se marcharan.

Terry también se levantó y llegó el momento que Candy, más había temido durante el día. Lo comprobó allí mismo, cuando él la miró fijamente y tendió la mano hacia ella indicándole que también se levantara. Al hacerlo, ella notó que le temblaban las rodillas. Recelosa, apartó la mano con gesto adusto.

—Yo... no os oí decirles que se marcharan —exclamó.

—Fui muy discreto.

Ya arriba, él se detuvo en la habitación contigua a la de Candy y abrió la puerta para que ella entrase primero. A diferencia de la pequeña y espartana habitación de Candy, la amplia estancia en que ahora se encontraba era muy espaciosa y estaba ricamente amueblada. Además de la gran cama con baldaquino, había cuatro cómodas sillas, varios arcones y ornamentados candelabros de bronce. Los tapices colgaban de las paredes, y hasta había una gruesa estera delante de la gran chimenea en la que ya ardía un fuego que caldeaba e iluminaba la habitación. La luz de la luna penetraba por una ventana, al otro lado de la cama, junto a la que había una pequeña puerta que conducía a lo que parecía ser un pequeño balcón.

Candy oyó que la puerta se cerraba a sus espaldas y el corazón comenzó a latirle con fuerza. Decidida a hacer cualquier cosa que retrasara lo que él tenía la intención de hacer, Candy se sentó en la silla más alejada de la cama y cruzó las manos sobre su regazo. Tras elegir un tema que con toda seguridad a él le interesaría, sonrió y empezó a bombardearlo a preguntas.

—He oído decir que nunca habéis sido desmontado de vuestro caballo en el combate —dijo, inclinada ligeramente en su silla, en una actitud de embelesado interés.

El en lugar de lanzarse a hablar de sus hazañas, como hicieron sus caballeros durante la cena, el conde de Grandchester se sentó frente a ella, cruzó las piernas, se reclinó en su silla y la contempló en silencio.

Desde el momento en que ella retiró la mano cuando Terry intentó ayudarla a ponerse en pie, en el salón, Candy experimentaba la incómoda sensación de que él sabía que ella sólo esperaba que un milagro le impidiera cumplir con su parte del trato, y de qué él no se sentía complacido con su actitud. Candy abrió mucho los ojos y redobló los esfuerzos por entablar conversación.

—¿Es cierto eso? —preguntó alegremente.

—¿A qué os referís? —replicó él con fría indiferencia.

—¿Es cierto que nunca habéis sido desmontado del caballo en combate?

—No.

—¿De veras? —exclamó ella—. Entonces..., ¿cuántas veces ha ocurrido?

—Dos.

—¡Dos veces! —Veinte veces le habría parecido una cifra pequeña, y no pudo evitar sentir pánico por los hombres de su clan que no tardarían en enfrentarse a él—. Comprendo. Resulta muy extraño, teniendo en cuenta las muchas batallas en que debéis haber participado durante todos estos años. ¿En cuántas batallas habéis participado?

—No me dedico a contarlas, Candice.

—Quizá debieseis hacerlo. ¡Ya lo sé! Podéis enumerarme cada una de ellas y yo llevaré la cuenta —sugirió al tiempo que la parquedad del conde hacía que se sintiese cada vez más nerviosa—. ¿Queréis que lo hagamos ahora?

—No lo creo.

Candy tragó saliva con dificultad al comprender que se le acababa el tiempo y que ningún ángel misericordioso se aparecería por la ventana para librarla de su destino.

—¿Qué me decís... de los torneos? ¿Habéis sido desmontado en alguno de ellos?

—Nunca he participado en un torneo.

Asombrada hasta el punto de olvidar momentáneamente sus propias preocupaciones, Candy preguntó con verdadera sorpresa:

—¿Por qué no? ¿Acaso no existen muchos compatriotas que desearían medir sus fuerzas con vos? ¿No os han desafiado?

—Sí.

—¿Y no aceptasteis?

—Yo no lucho en los torneos sino en los campos de batalla. Los torneos no son más que un juego.

—Sí, pero ¿no os parece que..., bueno, que la gente podría pensar que es la cobardía lo que os induce a negaros? ¿O que quizá no sois un caballero tan capacitado como se rumorea?

—Es posible. Ahora permitidme haceros una pregunta —la interrumpió él con suavidad—. ¿Es posible que vuestra repentina preocupación por mis hazañas en el combate y por mi reputación como caballero tenga algo que ver con el trato que hicimos, y cuyo cumplimiento confiáis ahora en evitar? ﾟﾘﾂ?

En lugar de mentir, como Terry esperaba que hiciese, ella lo sorprendió al contestar en tono de impotencia:

—Os aseguro que jamás he estado tan asustada como ahora.

De repente, Terry olvidó su enfado por los intentos de Candy de aplazar el momento. La miró y se dio cuenta de que había estado esperando que una joven inocente y encantadora como ella aceptara lo que iba a suceder como lo habría hecho una de las experimentadas cortesanas con las que se había acostado en la corte. Se levantó, tendió la mano hacia ella y susurró:

—Venid aquí, Candice.

Candy se puso de pie y se acercó a él con paso vacilante. Trataba de tranquilizar su conciencia repitiendo para sí que el acto que se disponía a cometer no era pecaminoso ni traicionero, que se sacrificaba para salvar a su hermana, y que era un gesto noble por su parte, incluso virtuoso. En cierto modo, aceptaba el martirio del mismo modo que lo había hecho Juana de Arco.

Intentado controlar su temblor, posó su gélida mano sobre la cálida palma de la de Terry y observó que aquellos dedos largos y bronceados se cerraban alrededor de los suyos, lo que le hizo experimentar una extraña sensación de seguridad.

Pero cuando los brazos de Terry la rodearon para atraerla hacia su cuerpo duro y musculoso, y aquellos labios ligeramente abiertos tocaron los suyos, la conciencia de Candy guardó repentinamente silencio. Fue un beso distinto de todos los que le había dado, pues ahora el preludio de algo más; fue un beso exquisitamente contenido, de apetito pagano. La lengua de Terry se deslizó a través de sus labios, obligándolos a abrirse, insistentes y, en cuanto lo hicieron, se lanzó hacia el interior de su boca. Las manos de Terry se movieron inquietas y posesivas se deslizaron por su espalda y sus pechos y la apretaron con fuerza contra sus duros muslos, y Candy sintió que caía lentamente hacia un abismo de sensualidad y pasión embriagadores. Con un gemido silencioso de impotente rendición, Candy le echó los brazos al cuello y se aferró a él.

Aun cuando se hallaba al borde de la inconsciencia, notó que su vestido caía al suelo, y luego el roce de las palmas de las manos de Terry sobre sus pechos y el repentino aumento de ardor en cada uno de sus penetrantes besos. Los brazos que la rodeaban como bandas de acero la levantaron del suelo, la llevaron hasta la cama y la depositaron suavemente sobre las frías sábanas. De repente, parecieron alejarse el calor, la seguridad de sus brazos, de su cuerpo y de sus besos.

Desde la soñadora neblina en que había buscado deliberadamente refugio ante la realidad de lo que iba a suceder, Candy regresó lentamente a la superficie, notó el aire frío que tocaba su piel y, en contra de su voluntad, abrió los ojos. Terry estaba de pie al lado de la cama. Se quitaba la ropa, y un temblor de alarmada admiración recorrió el cuerpo de Candy. A la luz del hogar, la piel de Terry parecía de bronce aceitado, y los fuertes músculos de sus brazos, hombros y muslos se tensaron cuando empezó a quitarse los calzones. Candy observó entonces que era un hombre espléndido, magnífico. Avergonzada por el sentimiento de admiración que la embargó a pesar del temor que experimentaba, volvió rápidamente la cabeza y se cubrió parcialmente con la sábana, mientras él quedaba completamente desnudo ante ella.

La cama se hundió bajo el peso de Terry, y Candy, que no se atrevía a mirarlo, deseó que la tomara entre sus brazos y la poseyera rápidamente, antes de que cobrara conciencia de la cruel realidad.

Pero Terry no tenía tanta prisa. Se tendió a su lado, le rozó la oreja con un ligero beso y apartó las sábanas a un lado. Al contemplar su cuerpo desnudo contuvo la respiración. Candy no pudo evitar ruborizarse mientras él admiraba la exquisita perfección de sus pletóricos pechos, rematados por los rosados pezones, su estrecha cintura, sus caderas suavemente torneadas y sus largas piernas exquisitamente torneadas. Sin pensarlo siquiera, expresó sus pensamientos en voz alta.

—¿Tienes idea de lo hermosa que eres? —susurró al tiempo que su mirada ascendía lentamente hasta el rostro encantador de la muchacha y recorría la enmarañada cabellera dorada lujuriosamente extendida sobre las almohadas—. ¿Tienes idea de lo mucho que te deseo?

Al ver que Candy se negaba a volver la cabeza hacia él, Terry tomó delicadamente la barbilla con los dedos y con voz suave pero palpitante de anhelo, y esbozando una lánguida sonrisa, murmuró:

—Abre los ojos, pequeña.

De mala gana, Candy obedeció y se encontró frente a aquellos ojos seductores que mantuvieron su mirada prisionera, mientras la mano se deslizaba desde la mejilla hasta el cuello y luego hasta un pecho, que rodeó en toda su plenitud.

—No tengas miedo —agregó él con ternura.

Los dedos se deslizaron suavemente hacia el pezón y empezaron a acariciarlo.

El timbre ronco y profundo de la voz de Terry, combinado con la oleada de sensaciones que generaban en ella el contacto de aquellos dedos, empezaron nuevamente a causar un efecto mágico sobre Candy.

—No empieces ahora a temerme —dijo Terry, y comenzó a acercar lentamente la boca a los seductores labios entreabiertos de la muchacha. El primer contacto provocó en ella oleadas de placer que recorrieron su cuerpo y la dejaron momentáneamente paralizada. La lengua de Terry se deslizó sobre sus labios hasta separarlos, para a continuación introducirse, ardiente y a la vez con insoportable ternura, en un beso profundo e interminable.

—Bésame, Candy —le ordenó con voz ronca.

Y Candy así lo hizo. Llevó una mano a la nuca de Terry y le ofreció los labios en un beso cargado de erotismo. Terry gimió de placer y profundizó su beso, mientras la acercaba hacia su cuerpo para hacerle sentir toda la potencia de su rígida erección. A punto de perder la conciencia, Candy acarició los hombros de Terry, su tórax musculoso, y finalmente hundió los dedos en su ensortijada cabellera.

Terry apartó la cabeza, respirando agitadamente y Candy tuvo la sensación de que con cada latido de su corazón se hundía aún más en un pozo de ternura y deseo. Miró aquellos ojos ardientes, apartó la mano temblorosa de la nuca y le acarició el rostro, al tiempo que él deslizaba los dedos por su mejilla hasta llegar a los labios. En ese momento, Candy sintió que en su interior una flor salvaje y vibrante estallaba con una ferocidad que la hizo temblar. Le dolió el pecho de tanto deseo contenido, acarició con sus suaves dedos la dura mandíbula y dio un leve respingo al tocar la enrojecida cicatriz que ella misma le había producido. Abrumada por un sentimiento de culpabilidad, lo miró a los ojos y susurró:

—Lo lamento.

La visión de aquellos embriagadores ojos verdes, sumada a la calidez de su voz y a sus dedos acariciadores, hizo que Terry la deseara todavía más, pero se contuvo, hipnotizado por la increíble dulzura de Candy, que ahora acariciaba su pecho y, al hacerlo, tocaba las largas cicatrices que lo surcaban. La observó, sabiendo instintivamente que, a diferencia de otras mujeres con las que se había acostado, ella no se estremecería repulsivamente al contacto con aquellas cicatrices no se estremecería de malsana excitación ante la prueba palpable de los peligros a que se había enfrentado y del peligro que él mismo representaba.

Esperaba algo diferente del caprichoso ángel que tenía entre los brazos, pero ella no estaba preparada para lo que ocurrió a continuación, ni para la turbulenta reacción de Terry. Candy tocó las cicatrices y deslizó los dedos hacia el costurón que tenía cerca del corazón, lo que hizo que los músculos del pecho palpitaran en un acto reflejo, al tiempo que Terry se esforzaba por contenerse y no poseerla de inmediato. Cuando finalmente ella volvió a mirarlo a los ojos, estos brillaban a causa de las lágrimas que no acababan de brotar, y su hermoso rostro aparecía pálido y atormentado.

—Santo Dios —susurró Candy con un gemido—, cuánto daño os han hecho... —Y antes de que él pudiera imaginar a qué se refería, ella inclinó la cabeza y comenzó a rozar dulcemente con los labios cada una de las cicatrices, como si intentase curarlas con ello, y lo atrajo hacia su cuerpo.

Terry perdió el control sobre sí. Hundió los dedos en la espesa y sedosa cabellera e hizo rodar a Candy sobre la espalda.

—Candy —gimió con voz ronca, besándola en los ojos, en las mejillas, en la frente, en los labios—. Candy... —susurró una y otra vez.

Y el sonido de aquella voz profunda que pronunciaba su nombre afectó a Candy de un modo tan vibrante como las cosas que Terry empezó a hacerle. Acercó la boca a uno de los pechos, jugueteó con el duro pezón, cerró los labios alrededor de él y lo chupó hasta que Candy, entre jadeos, arqueó la espalda sujetando la cabeza de Terry contra sus pechos. A continuación, él deslizó las manos hacia su cintura, y luego más abajo, hacia sus muslos.

Candy cerró instintivamente las piernas, y una risa ahogada brotó de los labios de Terry, que volvió a besarla con ardiente pasión.

—No, cariño —susurró él mientras deslizaba los dedos por el ensortijado triángulo del pubis buscando la entrada—. No te dolerá.

Candy sintió que un estremecimiento de placer y temor recorría su cuerpo, pero no respondió a él sino a la necesidad que percibió en la voz de Terry. Hizo un esfuerzo por relajar los músculos de las piernas y, en cuanto lo hubo conseguido, los hábiles dedos de Terry las separaron y se deslizaron profundamente en el interior de su húmedo calor, complaciéndola con ternura, preparando el camino para su apasionada invasión.

Aferrada a él, con el rostro hundido en su poderoso cuello, Candy sintió como si todo su cuerpo se encendiera, se fundiera y fluyera, y un sollozo de puro placer brotó de su garganta. Cuando ya creía estar a punto de explotar a causa de las sensaciones que se intensificaban en su interior, Terry separó sus muslos con una rodilla y se ubicó sobre su cuerpo. Candy abrió los ojos y lo vio allí, encima de ella; el guerrero cuyo nombre bastaba para que todo el mundo se echase a temblar, el mismo hombre que la había tocado y besado con violenta ternura. La miraba fijamente, con expresión de anhelo contenido, y una vena latía en su sien.

Terry deslizó lentamente las manos por debajo de ella y le levantó las caderas para que se dispusiese a recibirlo. Candy sintió que la ardiente dureza tanteaba en la entrada, y salió al encuentro de su destino con el mismo valor que lo había hecho cada que vez que estuvo entre sus brazos. Cerró los ojos y apretó el cuerpo contra el del hombre que, lo sabía muy bien, le causaría dolor.

La intensidad de su gesto fue demoledora para Terry, que se estremeció al comprobar que ella se rendía. Poco a poco hizo avanzar su palpitante virilidad sin saber cuánto dolor le produciría y deseando que fuera el menor posible. Merced a sus caricias el pasaje ya estaba abierto, y sintió alrededor de su miembro un calor sedoso que se expandía para recibirlo. Ardiendo de deseo, se introdujo en ella hasta que finalmente encontró la frágil barrera.

Se retiró unos centímetros y se adelantó de nuevo para volver a retirarse, dispuesto a vencer el obstáculo desesperado por hundirse dentro de ella, detestando el dolor que iba a causarle. La abrazó con mayor fuerza, como si de ese modo pudiera absorber el dolor, y susurró junto a su oído:

—Candy..., lo siento.

Arremetió y oyó que ella emitía un gemido de dolor al tiempo que le clavaba las uñas en la espalda.

Esperó a que el dolor remitiera, y luego se movió dentro de ella, para deslizarse suavemente hacia fuera y luego volver a entrar más profundamente, una y otra vez, intentando desesperadamente controlarse. Candy dejó escapar un suspiro de placer y apretó aún más las caderas contra las suyas, lo que hizo que la pasión de Terry aumentara por momentos. Él comenzó a moverse con impulsos profundos y rítmicos, hundiéndose en ella, advirtió que el cuerpo de la muchacha acompasaba los movimientos a los suyos. Casi no podía creer que Candy pudiese proporcionarle tanto placer, que su húmedo sexo se aferrase a su miembro envolviéndolo como una vaina, o en la dulce tortura que le proporcionaban sus movimientos instintivos.

Oleadas rápidas y desgarradoras de deseo recorrían rítmicamente el cuerpo de Candy, que se movía al ritmo de él, buscando inconscientemente aquello que percibía que él trataba de darle, y acercándose cada vez más al tiempo que él aceleraba sus impulsos insistentes. Las palpitaciones que Candy notaba en lo más profundo de su ser explotaron de repente en un chorro salvaje de placer desgarrador que recorrieron todo su cuerpo en oleadas interminables de sensaciones. Entre espasmos, se aferró a él, apretándose contra la dureza de su virilidad. Terry la rodeó con sus brazos y permaneció completamente inmóvil para de ese modo intensificar el placer de Candy, mientras jadeaba junto a su mejilla. Esperó a que su respiración se hiciera más regular, y luego se introdujo profundamente en ella, incapaz de controlarse por más tiempo, hasta que por fin todo su calor se derramó entre convulsiones, en el interior de la muchacha.

Candy que se sentía flotar en un mar de placer, todavía unida al cuerpo de Terry, notó que él se movía de costado y la arrastraba consigo, y dejó que su mente ascendiera de nuevo hacia la plena conciencia. Abrió los ojos con un parpadeo, y las sombras del dormitorio cobraron forma lentamente. Un tronco se desmoronó sobre las piedras de la chimenea produciendo una lluvia de chispas. Poco a poco comprendió en toda su magnitud lo que acababa de ocurrir entre ellos, y a pesar de la seguridad que experimentaba a su lado, una sensación de soledad y terror se apoderó de ella. Lo que acababa de hacer no era un martirio, ni siquiera un noble sacrificio; no cuando había encontrado un placer tan pagano en aquel... cielo. Percibió el rítmico latir del corazón de Terry y tragó saliva en un intento por hacer desaparecer el doloroso nudo que se había formado en su garganta. Al lado de aquel hombre había encontrado algo más, algo prohibido y peligroso, que no podía ni debía existir.

Y a pesar de su temor y el sentimiento de culpabilidad que la embargaba, lo único que deseaba en ese momento era que él volviese a llamarla "Candy", con aquel mismo tono de voz ronco y tierno. O que le dijera "te amo", con cualquier tono de voz.

Como si hubiese advertido sin necesidad de palabras que ella necesitaba escucharlo, Terry habló, aunque lo que dijo no fue lo que ella hubiera deseado, ni su tono de voz fue el que anhelaba.

—¿Os he hecho mucho daño? —preguntó serenamente, sin emoción.

Ella negó con la cabeza y después de dos intentos infructuosos, respondió:

—No.

—Siento si os lo hice.

—No me lo hicisteis. —Os habría dolido, fuera quien fuese el hombre que os tomara por primera vez.

Candy no pudo contener las lágrimas, e intentó volverse en el lecho, pero él se lo impidió, sujetándola con fuerza. "Fuera quien fuese el primer hombre que os tomara por primera vez", pensó Candy desconsolada. Aquello era algo muy diferente de "Te amo".

Terry lo sabía. Y sabía también que había sido una estupidez pensar aquellas palabras y mucho más pronunciarlas. Ni antes, ni después, ni nunca, mientras la visión de la mujer con quien se suponía que debía casarse cruzaba fugazmente por su mente. No sintió culpabilidad por haberle hecho el amor a Candy, entre otras cosas, él aún no estaba prometido, a menos que Enrique se hubiera sentido impaciente y lo hubiera dispuesto así con Lady Susana Marlow.

En ese momento pensó que aunque hubiera estado prometido, probablemente tampoco habría experimentado culpabilidad alguna. Visualizó el encantador rostro de Susana Marlow enmarcado por una nube de cabello rubio. Susana era apasionada y desinhibida en la cama, temblaba de excitación entre sus brazos, y sus razones no eran ningún secreto entre ellos, pues ella misma las había expresado con una sonrisa mientras lo miraba a los ojos: "Vos, milord, sois el poder, la violencia y la potencia, y ésos son, para la mayoría de las mujeres, los afrodisíacos más intensos que existen".

Mirando fijamente el fuego que ardía en la chimenea, Terry se preguntó inútilmente si Enrique habría seguido adelante con el compromiso, sin esperar siquiera su regreso, a finales de mes. Para ser un soberano poderosos, que se había apoderado del trono por la fuerza, Enrique tomó de inmediato lo que a Terry le parecía la desagradable costumbre de solucionar los problemas políticos, siempre que le fuera posible, mediante el expediente de acordar matrimonios entre dos partes hostiles; ese hábito se inició con su propio matrimonio con Elizabeth de York, hija del mismo rey al que apenas un año antes Enrique había derribado del trono de Inglaterra, dándole muerte en el campo de batalla. Además, Enrique había dicho en más de una ocasión que si su hija tuviera edad suficiente la casaría con Jacobo de Escocia para de ese modo acabar con las interminables luchas que enfrentaban a los dos países.

Esa clase de soluciones quizá satisficieran a Enrique, pero Terry no deseaba para sí aquella alianza tan poco amistosa. Deseaba una esposa complaciente y manejable, que le calentara la cama y diera prestancia a su salón; ya había tenido demasiadas luchas en su vida como para someterse a ellas en sus propios dominios.

Candy se removió entre sus brazos, tratando de apartarse.

—¿Puedo regresar ahora a mi habitación? —preguntó con voz apagada.

—No —contestó él con determinación—. Nuestro trato está muy lejos de haber quedado cumplido.

Y entonces, para demostrar que hablaba en serio, y también para suavizar lo que sabía no era más que una orden arbitraria, la obligó a volverse y la besó apasionadamente en la boca hasta que ella, a punto de perder el sentido lo abrazó y le devolvió los besos con una pasión dulce y desatada.

Continuara...


	12. Chapter 11

**CAPÍTULO 11**

La luz de la luna penetraba por la ventana y Terry aún con los ojos cerrados, se volvió en la cama y tendió el brazo en busca de Candice. La mano sólo encontró sábanas vacías. Toda una vida pasada en compañía del peligro le permitió pasar en pocos segundos del sueño más profundo a la más atenta vigilia. Permaneció tumbado de espaldas, con los ojos abiertos, contemplando los muebles que a la pálida luz de la luna se cernían como sombras fantasmagóricas.

Se levantó y empezó a vestirse rápidamente, maldiciéndose por no haber ordenado que se montara guardia al pie de la escalera. Impulsado por la costumbre, cogió la daga antes de dirigirse hacia la puerta, furioso consigo mismo por haberse quedado dormido, convencido de que ella no podía acurrucarse contra él como lo había hecho, permanecer despierta y urdir fríamente una forma de escapar. Creía a Candice White capaz de eso y de mucho más. Teniendo en cuenta lo sucedido, tenía suerte de que ella no hubiera intentado rebanarle el cuello antes de marcharse. Abrió la puerta de golpe y tropezó con su asombrado escudero, que dormía sobre un jergón delante de la puerta.

—¿Qué ocurre, milord? —preguntó alarmado Gawin, que se incorporó de inmediato.

En ese instante, un movimiento imperceptible en el balcón al otro lado de la puerta de su habitación, llamó la atención de Terry, que volvió la cabeza hacia allí.

—¿Qué ocurre, milord?

La puerta se cerró de golpe ante la asombrada mirada de Gawin.

Terry trató de convencerse de que era un alivio el que después de todo no tuviera que emprender una desagradable persecución nocturna. Abrió silenciosamente la puerta que daba al balcón y salió. Candy estaba de pie, inclinada ligeramente sobre la balaustrada, con el largo cabello ligeramente agitado por la brisa nocturna, los brazos cruzados y la mirada perdida en la distancia.

Terry estudió su expresión y lo invadió una segunda oleada de alivio. No parecía contemplar la idea de lanzarse desde el balcón, y tampoco lloraba por la pérdida de su virginidad. Más que angustiada o colérica, parecía, sencillamente, sumida en sus pensamientos. De hecho, se hallaba tan inmersa en sus propias reflexiones que ni siquiera advirtió que ya no se encontraba sola. La tranquilizadora caricia del aire nocturno, anormalmente balsámico para la época del año, le había ayudado a recuperar su ánimo, a pesar de lo cual se sentía como si esa noche todo el mundo se hubiera vuelto del revés. Y en gran medida eso se debía a Annie. Annie y un almohadón de pluma habían sido la verdadera razón de que Candy hubiera sacrificado su virginidad. Y era precisamente la conciencia de ello lo que le había impedido conciliar el sueño.

Cuando se disponía a dormir, murmuró una plegaria para que Annie se recuperara y tuviese un viaje seguro. De repente, el pinchazo del cañón de una pluma de su propia almohada que sobresalía de la tela que la cubría, le hizo recordar el momento en el que ella ahuecó las almohadas bajo la cabeza de Annie, cuando ésta yacía en el carro que la conduciría de regreso a la abadía. Annie sufría terribles accesos de tos cada vez que había plumas cerca de ella, y por eso procuraba evitar su proximidad. Evidentemente, decidió Candy, cuando despertó tosiendo en su habitación no alejó de sí las almohadas sino que ideó un plan tan osado como ingenioso. Convencida de que el conde las dejaría en libertad a las dos, permaneció acostada sobre las almohadas hasta que empezó a toser de tal forma que su muerte parecía inminente.

Sin duda había sido una gran idea, pensó Candy, digna de ella misma, incluso, aunque por eso mismo destinada al fracaso, decidió con expresión sombría.

Sus pensamientos dejaron de centrarse en Annie y se proyectaron hacia el futuro que en otros tiempos había soñado. Un futuro que ahora parecía más perdido que nunca.

—Candice... —dijo Terry detrás de ella.

Candy se volvió a hizo un tenaz esfuerzo por ocultar la traicionera reacción de su corazón ante el profundo timbre de su voz. Por un instante, se preguntó con desesperación por qué sentía todavía las manos de Terry sobre su piel, y por qué el simple hecho de ver su rostro le hacia recordar la tierna rudeza de sus besos.

—Yo... ¿por qué os habéis vestido? —preguntó, aliviada al comprobar que su propia voz sonaba con calma.

—Estaba a punto de salir a buscaros —contestó él, que salió de entre las sombras.

Candy dirigió una sólida mirada hacia la daga que él empuñaba.

—¿Qué pensabais hacer cuando me encontrarais?

—Olvidé que el balcón existía —dijo el Lobo. Enfundó la daga en la vaina que colgaba del cinturón y agregó—: Creía que habíais logrado abandonar la habitación.

—¿Acaso vuestro escudero no duerme al otro lado de la puerta?

—Eso es cierto —dijo Terry con sorna.

—Siempre duerme cerca de vos, para impedir el paso a extraños—señaló ella.

—Volvéis a tener razón —asintió él ásperamente extrañado ante su propia falta de previsión al salir precipitadamente de la habitación sin comprobar antes las demás alternativas.

Ahora que la había encontrado, Candy sólo deseaba que la dejase en paz. Su presencia impedía que consiguiese serenarse, algo que necesitaba con desesperación. Le dio la espalda, indicando con ello que deseaba estar a solas, y contempló el paisaje iluminado por la luz de la luna.

Terry vaciló. Sabía que ella no deseba compañía, pero se mostraba reacio a dejarla. Se dijo que eso sólo se debía a la preocupación por su extraño estado de ánimo, no al placer que le producía su presencia o la mera contemplación de su perfil. Al darse cuenta de que ella no aceptaría de buen grado su contacto, se detuvo a corta distancia y apoyó el hombro contra la pared. Ella permaneció sumida en sus pensamientos, y Terry con gesto ceñudo, volvió a considerar su conclusión anterior acerca de que ella tal vez estuviese pensando en hacer algo tan estúpido como renunciar a su propia vida arrojándose por el balcón.

—¿En que pensabais hace un momento, antes de que advirtieseis mi presencia?

Candy se enderezó, ligeramente tensa ante la pregunta. Sólo había pensado en un par de cosas y, desde luego, no estaba dispuesta a mencionar una de las dos, la ingeniosa estratagema empleada por Annie para escapar.

—En nada que pueda interesaros —contestó, evasiva.

—Decídmelo de todos modos —insistió él.

Candy miró hacia un lado y su corazón le dio un traicionero vuelco al advertir la proximidad de sus anchos hombros y de su rostro austeramente atractivo. Dispuesta e incluso deseosa de hablar de cualquier cosa que la distrajera de la conciencia de su presencia, dirigió la mirada hacia las montañas y dijo con un suspiro de capitulación:

—Recordaba los tiempos en que solía salir a un balcón en el castillo de White para mirar más allá de las marismas y pensar en un reino.

—¿Un reino? —repitió Terry, sorprendido y aliviado ante la naturaleza carente de violencia de sus pensamientos. Ella asintió con un gesto y Terry reprimió el deseo de introducir la mano entre los sedosos cabellos y obligarla a volver el rostro hacia él—. ¿A qué reino os referís?

—A mi propio reino —contestó ella, que todo lo que quería era que él siguiese hablando del tema—. Solía dedicarme a pensar en tener mi reino propio.

—Pobre Jacobo —dijo él burlonamente, refiriéndose al rey escocés—¿De cuál de sus reinos pretendíais apoderaros?

Ella le dirigió una sonrisa melancólica y con tono extrañamente triste, dijo:

—No se trataba de un reino real, con tierra y castillos, sino de un reino de sueños, un lugar donde las cosas fueran tal y como yo deseaba que fuesen.

Un recuerdo largamente olvidado cruzó por la mente de Terry, que se inclinó sobre la balaustrada y miró, imitando a Candy, hacia las montañas.

—Hace mucho tiempo yo también abrigué mis propios designios—admitió tranquilamente—. ¿Cuáles eran los vuestros?

—Hay poco que contar —contestó ella—. En mi reino había prosperidad y paz. Ocasionalmente, claro está, algún que otro arrendatario caía enfermo, o se producía una amenaza directa a nuestra seguridad.

—¿No teníais enfermedades y luchas en vuestro reino? —preguntó Terry sorprendido.

—¡Naturalmente! —admitió Candy con una sonrisa melancólica—Tenían que existir ambas cosas para que yo pudiera acudir presurosa al rescate y solucionar la situación. Ésa fue precisamente la razón por la que inventé el reino.

—Porque deseabais ser una heroína para vuestro pueblo —concluyó Terry, que comprendía muy bien los sentimientos de la muchacha. Pero ella negó con la cabeza, y dejando de sonreír, dijo con tono anhelante:

—No, sólo deseaba que aquellos a quienes amaba, me amasen, y que aquellos que no me conocían, no me despreciasen.

—¿Eso era todo lo que deseabais?

Ella asintió con un gesto solemne.

—Así fue como inventé un reino de sueños en el que pudiera realizar grandes y osadas hazañas.

No lejos de allí, en la cima de la montaña más cercana al castillo, la figura de un hombre quedó iluminada momentáneamente por un rayo de luna que surgió entre las nubes. En cualquier otro momento, eso habría sido suficiente para que Terry enviara a sus hombres a investigar. Ahora, sin embargo, saciado por el acto amoroso, gozando intensamente de la compañía de la hermosa joven que estaba a su lado, apenas prestó atención a lo que observaba. Era una noche cálida, ideal para confidencias, demasiado suave y encantadora como para sospechar siquiera que cerca de sus propias tierras podía anidar el peligro.

Terry frunció el ceño, sin dejar de pensar en las enigmáticas palabras de Candy. Los escoceses, incluso los habitantes de las tierras bajas, que vivían de acuerdo con las leyes feudales en lugar de hacerlo según las del clan, formaban un pueblo ferozmente leal. Y tanto si su clan llamaba "conde" al padre de Candice como sencillamente "White", él y su familia contarían con la más completa devoción y lealtad del clan White. No considerarían a Candy digna de desprecio sino que todos aquellos a quienes ella amaba, la amarían. Por lo tanto, no tenía necesidad de soñar con un reino propio.

—Sois una joven valiente y hermosa —dijo finalmente—, y condesa por derecho propio. Indudablemente, vuestro clan siente por vos aquello que deseáis que sienta, y probablemente incluso más.

Ella apartó la mirada y pareció quedar nuevamente absorbida en la contemplación del paisaje.

—En realidad —replicó con tono cuidadosamente carente de emoción—, me consideran como una especie de... hija cambiada por otra.

—¿Por qué iban a consideraros de modo tan absurdo? —preguntó él, confuso.

Ante la sorpresa de Terry, Candy saltó en defensa de los suyos.

—¿Qué otra cosa podrían pensar teniendo en cuenta los rumores que mi hermanastro ha hecho correr acerca de mí?

—¿Qué clase de rumores?

Ella se estremeció y se inclinó nuevamente sobre la balaustrada, ofreciendo un aspecto similar al que tenía cuando Terry salió al balcón.

—Acerca de cosas increíbles —susurró.

Terry la observó, e insistió silenciosamente en que le diese una explicación. Ella suspiró y, de mala gana, dijo:

—Dijo muchas cosas malas sobre mí, pero la peor de todas fue cuando se ahogó Rebecca. Becky y yo éramos primas lejanas y muy buenas amigas—. Hizo una pausa, y con una sonrisa melancólica, añadió—: Su padre, Garrick Carmichael, era viudo y Becky era su única hija. Se sentía orgulloso de ella, como casi todos nosotros. Era tan dulce, tan increíblemente rubia, mucho más que yo, incluso, que todo el mundo la encontraba encantadora. La cuestión es que su padre la amaba tanto que no le permitía hacer prácticamente nada, por temor a que se hiciera daño. Ni siquiera le permitía acercarse al río, porque temía que se ahogara. Becky, sin embargo, decidió aprender a nadar, para demostrarle que no tenía de qué preocuparse, y cada mañana, a primeras horas, nos dirigíamos furtivamente hacia el río, donde yo le enseñaba a nadar.

"El día anterior a que se ahogara fuimos a una feria y mantuvimos una fuerte discusión, porque le dije que uno de los juglares había estado mirándola de manera indecorosa. Mis hermanastros, Alexander y Malcolm, nos oyeron discutir, así como algunas otras personas, y Alexander me acusó de estar celosa porque yo sólo tenía ojos para el juglar, lo que era una estupidez, desde luego. Becky se enojó tanto que, al separarnos, me dijo que no me molestara en acudir al río a la mañana siguiente, porque ya no necesitaba de mi ayuda. Yo sabía que no lo decía en serio y que, en realidad, aún no sabía nadar bien, de modo que, a la mañana siguiente, me presenté allí.

La voz de Candy descendió de tono hasta convertirse en un susurro.

—Al llegar me di cuenta de que todavía estaba enfadada; me dijo que deseaba estar sola. Yo ya me encontraba en lo alto de la colina, alejándome, cuando escuché de pronto un chapoteo y ella lanzó un grito, pidiendo auxilio. Me volví y eché a correr colina abajo, pero no pude verla por ninguna parte. Cuando me encontraba a medio camino, ella consiguió sacar la cabeza por encima del agua. Lo sé porque vi su cabello sobre la superficie. Y entonces oí que me pedía que la ayudase... —Candy se estremeció y se frotó los brazos con expresión ausente—. Pero la corriente la arrastraba. Me zambullí y traté de encontrarla. Volví a sumergirme una y otra vez, pero... no pude dar con ella... Al día siguiente la encontraron a varios kilómetros de distancia. La corriente había arrastrado el cuerpo hasta la orilla.

Terry levantó una mano y luego la dejó caer, al darse cuenta de que ella luchaba por controlarse y no recibiría con agrado ningún gesto de consuelo.

—Fue un accidente —dijo él con suavidad.

Ella emitió un prolongado suspiro.

—Según Alexander, no lo fue. Por lo visto, él se encontraba cerca, pues le contó a todo el mundo que oyó a Becky gritar mi nombre, lo que era cierto. Pero luego les dijo que estábamos discutiendo y que yo la empujé al agua.

—¿Y cómo explicó el hecho de que vuestras ropas también estuvieran mojadas? —preguntó Terry lacónicamente.

—Dijo que después de empujarla debí esperar un rato en la orilla antes de lanzarme al agua para salvarla. A Alexander ya le habían dicho que no sería yo sino él quien sucedería a mi padre como señor. Pero, por lo visto no era suficiente para él. Deseaba verme caer en desgracia y lejos del castillo de White. Después de eso, todo fue fácil para él.

—¿Fácil? ¿En qué sentido?

Candy se encogió de hombros y respondió:

—Unas pocas mentiras más... la casa de uno de los arrendatarios que se incendió la noche después de que yo lo desafiara, junto con el robo de un saco de grano que él mismo trajo al castillo... Cosas así.—Lentamente Candy volvió hacia Terry los ojos arrasados de lágrimas y, ante la sorpresa de éste, esbozó una sonrisa y preguntó

—: ¿Veis mi cabello? Él observó la abundante cabellera rubia que admiraba desde hacia semanas y asintió con un gesto.

—Mi cabello tenía un color horrible —dijo Candy con voz entrecortada—. Ahora tiene el color del cabello de Becky. Ella sabía... lo mucho que yo admiraba su cabello, y... y me gusta pensar que fue ella quien me lo dio. Para demostrarme que sabe... que intenté salvarla.

El dolor que embargaba a Terry y al que no estaba acostumbrado, le hizo tender la mano hacia la mejilla de Candy, pero ella retrocedió, y aunque sus grandes ojos brillaban por las lágrimas no vertidas, no se desmoronó ni se permitió echarse a llorar. Terry por fin comprendía por qué aquella muchacha encantadora no había llorado una sola vez desde que fuera capturada, ni siquiera durante la azotaina que le había propinado. Candice White había contenido las lágrimas dentro de ella, y el orgullo y el valor no le permitirían desmoronarse y derramarlas abiertamente. En comparación con todo lo que había tenido que soportar, una simple azotaina a manos de Terry no habría tenido la menor importancia.

Al no saber qué otra cosa hacer, Terry entró en el dormitorio, sirvió vino de una jarra en una copa y se la llevó al balcón.

—Bebed esto —le dijo con tono terminante. Observó aliviado que ella ya había conseguido vencer su pena y que una sonrisa traviesa jugueteaba en sus delicados labios ante el tono no intencionadamente brusco de sus palabras.

—Me da la impresión, milord, que no perdéis ocasión de poner una copa de vino en mis manos —observó.

—Silo hago, es por razones, debo reconocer inicuas —admitió divertido.

Ella se echó a reír, bebió un sorbo de vino, dejó la copa a un lado y cruzó los brazos sobre la balaustrada con la mirada nuevamente perdida en la distancia. Terry la estudió en silencio, incapaz de apartar de su mente las revelaciones que acababa de hacerle, y sintió la necesidad de decirle algo animoso acerca de sus cuitas.

—En cualquier caso, dudo mucho que os gustara la idea de aceptar haceros responsable de vuestro clan.

Ella negó con la cabeza y contestó tranquilamente:

—En realidad, no habría encantado. Veía tantas cosas que podían hacerse de modo diferente, cosas que una mujer es capaz de observar, pero que pasan inadvertidas para un hombre. Cosas que aprendí también de la madre abadesa. Existen nuevos telares, por ejemplo. Los vuestros son mejores que los nuestros; existen nuevas formas de recoger las cosechas, y cientos de otras cosas que pueden hacerse de modo diferente y mejor.

Incapaz de argumentar sobre los meritos relativos de una clase de telar o de una forma de recoger la cosecha sobre otra, Terry probó con un argumento diferente.

—No podéis vivir toda la vida tratando de poneros a prueba ante vuestro clan.

—Puedo hacerlo —dijo entre dientes—. Haría cualquier cosa con tal de que volvieran a considerarme una de los suyos. Son mi gente..., por sus venas y por las mías corre la misma sangre.

—Será mejor que lo olvidéis —dijo Terry—. Da la impresión de que os habéis embarcado en una búsqueda probablemente infructuosa en el mejor de los casos.

—En algún momento, durante estos últimos días no fue algo tan improbable como imagináis —replicó ella, con una expresión sombría en su hermoso rostro—. William será conde más tarde o más temprano, y es un muchacho amable y maravilloso..., bueno, en realidad, ya es un hombre, puesto que tiene veinte años. No es fuerte, como lo fue Alexander o como lo es Malcolm, pero es inteligente, prudente y leal. Conoce los problemas que he tenido con nuestro clan, y una vez que se convierta en el señor, estoy convencida de que intentará enderezar las cosas. Pero esta noche, eso se ha convertido en algo imposible.

—¿Qué tiene que ver esta noche con todo eso?

Candy lo miró a los ojos y por su expresión él supo que, a pesar del tono sereno de su voz, sentía que se había producido una herida irreversible.

—Esta noche me he convertido en la consorte del peor enemigo de mi familia, en la amante del enemigo de mi pueblo. En el pasado, me despreciaron por cosas que no había hecho. Ahora, en cambio, tienen buenas razones para despreciarme por lo que en verdad he hecho, del mismo modo que yo también tengo razones para despreciarme por ello. Esta vez he hecho algo imperdonable. Ni siquiera Dios me perdonará por ello.

La innegable verdad de que, en efecto, se había convertido en su amante golpeó a Terry con mayor fuerza de lo que hubiera deseado reconocer, pero su propio sentido de la culpabilidad se vio amortiguado por el hecho de saber que la vida que ella había perdido no era tal. Se acercó a Candy la tomó con firmeza por los hombros y la obligó a volverse hacia él. Le levantó la barbilla y la miró a los ojos. Y cuando se dispuso a hablar, la proximidad de su cuerpo hizo que sintiese entre las ingles la acuciante exigencia de su virilidad.

—Candice —dijo con serena firmeza—. No sabía que tuvieseis cuentas pendientes con vuestro pueblo, pero he hecho el amor con vos, y eso es algo que ya nadie puede cambiar.

—Y si pudierais cambiarlo, ¿lo haríais? —preguntó ella con una expresión rebelde.

Terry observó a aquella joven increíblemente deseable, capaz de encender su cuerpo en cada momento.

—No —contestó serena y honestamente.

—En ese caso, no os molestéis en mostraros apenado —le espetó ella.

Los labios de Terry se abrieron en una sonrisa despiadada y su mano se deslizó sobre la mejilla de Candy, hasta su nuca.

—¿Doy la impresión de sentirme apenado? No lo estoy. Lamento que os sintáis humillada pero no lamento el haberos hecho mía hace apenas una hora, ni lamentaré el volver a teneros dentro de pocos minutos como es mi intención.

Ella le dirigió una mirada feroz ante la arrogancia de su afirmación, pero Terry siguió adelante con lo que tenía la intención de decirle.

—Yo no creo en vuestro Dios, ni en ningún otro, pero quienes creen en él me dicen que él vuestro es, supuestamente, justo. Si es así—continuó con tono sereno y filosófico—, seguramente no os culpará por nada de lo ocurrido. Al fin y al cabo, sólo estuvisteis de acuerdo en aceptar mi trato porque temíais por la vida de vuestra hermana. No fue la consecuencia de vuestra voluntad sino de la mía. Y lo ocurrido en esa cama también se produjo en contra de vuestra voluntad, ¿no es así?

En cuanto hubo planteado la pregunta, Terry, lamentó, para su sorpresa, haberlo hecho. Y entonces se dio cuenta de que, aun cuando deseaba convencerse de que no le había causado daño alguno ante los ojos del Dios de Candy, en el fondo no deseaba que ella negase lo que había sentido cuando hacían el amor, o que lo deseaba casi tanto como él a ella. De todos modos, y como si quisiera poner a prueba la honestidad de Candy y sus propios instintos, insistió:

—¿Tengo o no tengo razón? Vuestro Dios no os echará la culpa de nada, puesto que no hicisteis más que someteros a mí en contra de vuestra voluntad, ¿no es cierto?

—¡No! —exclamó ella avergonzada, impotente y presa de otros muchos sentimientos que Terry no pudo identificar.

—¿No? —repitió él al tiempo que una gran sensación de alivio parecía explotar en su interior—. ¿En qué me he equivocado, entonces?—preguntó con tono perentorio—. Decidme en qué me he equivocado.

No fue el tono de su voz lo que impulsó a Candy a contestar, sino el repentino recuerdo de cómo le había hecho él el amor, con gentileza y contención, de la pena que expresó por haberle causado daño al desflorarla, de las tiernas palabras que susurró junto a su oído, de su respiración entrecortada mientras luchaba por controlar su propia pasión. Añadido a todo eso, apareció el recuerdo de su propio y urgente deseo por sentirse llena de él, por devolverle las exquisitas sensaciones que él mismo le hizo experimentar. Abrió la boca, con el deseo de causarle daño, del mismo modo que él había dañado todas sus posibilidades de hallar la felicidad pero su conciencia hizo que las palabras murieran en su garganta. En el acto de amor no había descubierto vergüenza sino gloria, y ahora no podía mentir y afirmar lo contrario.

—No fue mi voluntad la que me llevó a vuestra cama —susurró. Volvió la cabeza a un lado angustiada, y añadió—: Pero una vez allí, tampoco tuve la voluntad de abandonarla.

Como había apartado la mirada, Candy no pudo ver la tierna sonrisa que se dibujó en el rostro de Terry. La notó, sin embargo, en los brazos que la rodearon, en la mano que se apretó contra su espalda para atraerla hacia su miembro endurecido, al tiempo que su boca se apoderaba de la de ella, privándola de la posibilidad de hablar, y hasta de respirar.

Continuara...


	13. Chapter 12

**CAPÍTULO 12**

—Tenemos visita —anunció Godfrey al entrar en el salón, y a continuación miro con gesto ceñudo a los caballeros que sentados a la mesa tomaban la comida del mediodía. Doce pares de manos se detuvieron al instante, y los rostros se volvieron hacia él con expresión de alerta—. Un gran grupo que porta el estandarte del rey se dirige hacia aquí. Son demasiados para tratarse de simples mensajeros. Lionel los vio desde el camino. Dice que creyó reconocer a Graverley. —Miró hacia la galería y preguntó—: ¿Dónde está Terry?

—Ha salido a pasear con nuestra rehén —contestó Eustace con aspereza—. No estoy seguro de saber adónde han ido.

—Yo lo sé. Iré a avisarle —intervino Arik, y tras ponerse de pie abandonó la estancia a grandes zancadas, seguro de sí mismo. Pero la expresión pétrea y distante que lo caracterizaba se vio ensombrecida por una mirada de preocupación que hizo más profundas las grietas que surcaban su atezado rostro.

La risa musical de Candy se desgranó como campanas agitadas por una repentina ráfaga de viento, y Terry sonrió burlonamente mientras ella se apoyaba contra el tronco situado junto a él, con los hombros temblorosos por la risa y las mejillas ligeramente encendidas.

—No..., no os creo —dijo al tiempo que se enjugaba unas lágrimas de pura hilaridad—. Eso no es más que una burda mentira que acabáis de inventaros.

—Es posible —admitió él.

Tendió las piernas al frente y no pudo evitar sonreír ante lo contagioso de la risa de ella. Esa mañana cuando los sirvientes entraron en el dormitorio descubrieron a Candy en el lecho de su señor, y a éste le resultó casi doloroso advertir la expresión de angustia de la muchacha al verse descubierta de aquel modo con él. Se había convertido en su amante, y tenía la certeza de que todo el castillo estaría hablando de ello. Aún así, naturalmente, era cierto. Después de considerar la alternativa de mentirle o de tratar de seducirla para que olvidara sus preocupaciones, Terry decidió que lo mejor que podía hacer era alejarla del castillo durante unas horas a fin de que se relajara un poco. Había sido una decisión prudente, decidió al observar ahora los ojos centelleantes y la tez brillante de su rostro.

—Debéis creer que soy estúpida si pensabais engañarme con una mentira como ésa —dijo Candy, que trató de mirarle con severidad, sin conseguirlo.

Terry sonrió, pero negó con la cabeza.

—No, os equivocáis por completo.

—¿Por completo? —repitió Candy—. ¿Qué queréis decir?

—Lo que os dije no era mentira —explicó Terry con una sonrisa—. Y tampoco creo que nadie pueda engañaros fácilmente.— Hizo una pausa, a la espera de que ella respondiera. Al advertir que no lo hacía, añadió—: Eso ha sido un cumplido para vuestro sentido común.

—¡Oh! —exclamó Candy, asombrada, y con tono vacilante, añadió—Gracias.

—Además, lejos de consideraros una estúpida, creo que sois una mujer extraordinariamente inteligente.

—¡Gracias de nuevo! —se apresuró a responder Candy.

—Eso, en cambio no ha sido un cumplido —dijo Terry.

Candy le dirigió una mirada de pretendida indignación, exigiendo en silencio una explicación. Terry se la ofreció al tiempo que tendía la mano y le acariciaba su tersa mejilla.

—Si fuerais menos inteligente, no dedicaríais tanto tiempo a considerar todas las posibles consecuencias de pertenecerme y os limitaríais a aceptar vuestra situación, así como los beneficios de que ella se derivan. —Terry desvió significativamente la mirada hacia el collar de perlas que esa misma mañana había insistido en colocarle alrededor del cuello, después de entregarle todo el estuche de joyas.

Candy no pudo reprimir un gesto de indignación pero Terry continuó con una imperturbable lógica masculina.

—Si fuerais una mujer de inteligencia ordinaria, sólo os preocuparíais por las cuestiones que suelen interesar a una mujer, como la moda, el dirigir una casa y el cuidado de los niños. No os torturaríais con temas como la lealtad y el patriotismo.

Candy lo miró fijamente.

—¿Aceptar mi situación? —dijo con tono de incredulidad—. Y yo no estoy en una situación, como habéis tratado de insinuar tan agradablemente. Vivo en el pecado con un hombre, desafiando así los deseos de mi familia, de mi país y de Dios todopoderoso. Y además —añadió, dejando entrever su temperamento—, me parece muy bien que me recomendéis pensar solo en cuestiones de mujeres, como el dirigir una casa y cuidar de los niños, pero sois precisamente vos quien me ha robado el derecho de esas cosas. Será vuestra esposa quien dirija vuestro hogar, y no me cabe la menor duda de que hará todo lo posible para convertir mi vida en un verdadero infierno, y...

—Candy —la interrumpió él conteniendo la risa—, como sabéis muy bien, no estoy casado.

Terry comprendía que buena parte de lo que ella decía era cierto, pero ofrecía un aspecto tan encantador, con aquellos llameantes ojos de color esmeralda líquido y aquella boca tan deseable, que le resultaba difícil concentrarse. Lo único que deseaba en realidad era tomarla en sus brazos y acurrucarla como una gatito enfadado.

—Decid mejor que todavía no lo estáis —argumentó Candy con amargura—. Pero algún día elegiréis una esposa, quizá pronto..., ¡y será una inglesa! Una inglesa, con agua helada en las venas, con el cabello del color de un ratón y una nariz pequeña y puntiaguda que con los años se pondrá roja y empezará a gotear...

Terry no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada. Levantó la mano en un burlón ademán de defensa y dijo:

—¿Cabello del color de un ratón? ¿Creéis que eso es lo mejor que puedo conseguir? ¡Y yo que esperaba tener una esposa rubia, con unos grandes ojos verdes y...!

—Y grandes labios rosados, y grandes... —Candy se llevó las manos a los pechos y cuando cayó en la cuenta de lo que estaba a punto de decir, se detuvo a mitad de la frase.

—Sí —la animó Terry con tono burlón—. ¿Y grandes qué?

—¡Orejas! —respondió ella, enfurecida—. Pero sea cual fuere el aspecto que tenga, la cuestión es que convertirá mi vida en un verdadero infierno. Incapaz de contenerse por más tiempo.

Terry se inclinó hacia ella y le rozó el cuello con los labios.

—Haré un trato con vos —susurró, besándola en la oreja—. Elegiremos a una esposa que nos guste a los dos.

Y en ese mismo instante, Terry advirtió que su obsesión por Candy nublaba su pensamiento. No podía casarse y conservar al mismo tiempo a Candy, y lo sabía. A pesar de sus burlas, no era tan cruel como para contraer matrimonio con Susana Marlow, o con cualquier otra mujer, y luego obligar a Candy a sufrir la indignidad de permanecer como su amante. La noche anterior quizá hubiera considerado esa posibilidad, pero no ahora, no después de que se hubiese dado cuenta de lo mucho que ella había tenido que soportar en su breve y joven vida.

Terry se preguntó con preocupación cómo la tratarían los "queridos" hombres de su clan cuando regresara a su lado, después de haber compartido la cama con su enemigo.

La alternativa de permanecer soltero, de no tener hijos y herederos, le parecía poco atractiva y, de hecho, inaceptable. De modo que sólo le quedaba casarse, y eso también era imposible. No podía contraer matrimonio con ella y emparentar así con sus enemigos jurados; enemigos, por otra parte, a los que su esposa debía lealtad. Un matrimonio de esas características no haría sino trasladar el campo de batalla a su propio salón cuando él tratara de buscar paz y armonía. El simple hecho de que la inocente pasión y la abnegada entrega de Candy en la cama le produjera a él un placer tan exquisito, no era razón suficiente para someterse a una vida de luchas continuas. Por otro lado, ella era la única mujer que había hecho el amor con él, no con la leyenda en la que él se había convertido. Y le hacía reír como ninguna otra mujer lo había hecho nunca; poseía valor y sabiduría, y un rostro encantador. Finalmente, aunque no por ello en menor medida, era una mujer directa y honesta, y eso lo desarmaba por completo.

Terry no podía olvidar la sensación que experimentó la noche anterior cuando ella eligió la honestidad, por encima del orgullo, y admitió que, una vez en la cama, no tuvo el deseo de abandonarla. Una honestidad así era algo muy raro de encontrar, especialmente en una mujer. Significaba que podía confiarse en su palabra.

Naturalmente, todas esas cosas no eran razones suficientes para destruir los planes que tan cuidadosamente él había trazado para su futuro.

Por otro lado, tampoco constituían un incentivo que ofrecerle a ella.

Terry levantó la mirada cuando los guardias del castillo hicieron sonar una sola vez sus trompetas, para indicar que se aproximaban visitantes no hostiles.

—¿Qué significa eso? —preguntó Candy, sobresaltada.

—Supongo que serán correos de Enrique —contestó Terry al tiempo que volvía la mirada hacia el camino que conducía al castillo. Si lo eran, llegaban mucho antes de lo que había esperado—. En cualquier caso, son amigos.

—¿Sabe vuestro rey que soy vuestra rehén?

—Sí. —Aunque no le gustaba el giro que tomaba la conversación, el conde comprendió la preocupación que ella debía de sentir por su propio destino, y agregó—: Le envié un mensaje hace unos días, después de que llegarais a mi campamento, junto con mis despachos mensuales.

—¡Seré enviada a alguna parte, a una mazmorra o...? —preguntó con voz temblorosa.

—No —se apresuró a responder el Lobo—. Permaneceréis bajo mi protección. Al menos por el momento —añadió vagamente.

—Pero ¿y si el rey ordena otra cosa?

Terry volvió la cabeza hacia ella y contestó con tono terminante:

—No lo hará. A Enrique no le importa cómo obtenga las victorias para él siempre y cuando las obtenga. Si el que seáis mi rehén hace que vuestro padre deponga las armas y se rinda, la victoria sería aún mejor, puesto que no habrá exigido derramamiento de sangre.

— Al advertir que el tema hacía que Candy se pusiera tensa, lo dejó de lado con una pregunta que había rondado su mente durante toda la mañana—. Cuando vuestros hermanastros empezaron a volver al clan contra vos, ¿por qué no le planteasteis el problema a vuestro padre, en lugar de tratar de escapar imaginando reinos de ensueño? Vuestro padre es poderoso y habría podido resolver el problema tal como lo habría hecho yo.

—¿Y cómo lo habríais hecho vos? —preguntó Candy con la misma sonrisa involuntariamente provocativa que a él siempre le hacía experimentar la necesidad de tomarla entre sus brazos y besarla en los labios.

—Les habría ordenado que desistieran en sus sospechas —contestó Terry con mayor vehemencia de la que hubiera deseado.

—No habláis como un señor sino como un guerrero —observó ella con ligereza—. No podéis controlar los pensamientos de la gente, porque de ese modo sólo conseguiréis aterrorizarla, pero no por ello hacer que cambien de opinión.

—¿Qué hizo vuestro padre? —preguntó Terry desafiando las observaciones de Candy.

—En el momento en que Becky se ahogó, recuerdo que mi padre estaba fuera, participando en alguna batalla.

—Y cuando regresó de luchar contra mí —añadió Terry con una sonrisa irónica— ¿qué hizo?

—Para entonces ya circulaban toda clase de rumores sobre mí, pero mi padre creyó que yo exageraba y que todas aquellas habladurías terminarían por desaparecer. Como veis —añadió ante la expresión de desaprobación de Terry—, mi padre no concede demasiada importancia a lo que llama "cuestiones de mujeres". Me quiere mucho —afirmó con lo que a Terry le pareció más lealtad que sentido, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que había elegido a Leagan como esposo para su hija —, pero para él las mujeres somos..., bueno, menos importantes que los hombres. Se casó con mi madrastra porque estábamos lejanamente emparentados y porque ella tenía tres hijos saludables.

—¿Y prefirió ver su título en manos de unos parientes lejanos antes que ofrecéroslo a vos y, probablemente, a sus propios nietos? —dijo Terry con un tono de desaprobación que apenas se molestó en ocultar.

—El clan lo significa todo para él, y así es como debe de ser —replicó Candy, cuya lealtad la impulsaba a hablar con vehemencia—. No creía que yo, como mujer, fuese capaz de ganarme su lealtad y guiarlos..., aunque el rey Jacobo le hubiera permitido traspasarme el título, lo que en cualquier caso habría constituido un problema.

—¿Se tomó la molestia de planteárselo a Jacobo?

—No, no lo hizo. Pero, como ya os he dicho, mi padre no dudaba de mí como persona. Se trataba, sencillamente, de que soy mujer y, como tal, estoy destinada a otras cosas.

O a otros usos, pensó Terry sin poder disimular su enfado.

—No comprendéis a mi padre porque no lo conocéis. Es un gran hombre y todos sienten por él lo mismo que yo. Nosotros..., todos nosotros daríamos la vida por él si... —Por un instante, Candy creyó haberse vuelto loca o ciega, pues de pie en el interior del bosque, mirándola, con un dedo apretado sobre los labios en señal de que guardara silencio, vio a su hermanastro William—. Si nos lo pidiera.

Terry no advirtió el cambio repentino de su tono de voz. Estaba ocupado tratando de reprimir una irracional oleada de celos al comprobar que el padre de Candy despertaba en ella esa devoción ciega y absoluta.

Candy cerró los ojos con fuerza y volvió a abrirlos para mirar con mayor atención. William había vuelto a ocultarse entre las sombras del bosque, pero aún podía ver el borde de su jubón verde. ¡William estaba allí! Había acudido para liberarla. Darse cuenta de ello hizo que una alegría y un alivio inmensos estallaran en su pecho.

—Candice...

La voz serena y grave de Terry Grandchester hizo que Candy apartase la mirada del lugar donde William ya se había desvanecido.

—¿Sí? —balbuceó. Casi esperaba que el ejército de su padre surgiera en cualquier momento del bosque y alguno de sus hombres matara a Terry allí mismo. ¡Matarlo! La simple idea hizo que se le formase un nudo en la garganta. Candy se puso de pie, obsesionada por la necesidad de alejarlo de los bosques al mismo tiempo que ella se las arreglaba para introducirse en la espesura.

Terry frunció el entrecejo al observar que la muchacha palidecía.

—¿Qué ocurre...? Parecéis...

—¡Inquieta! —lo interrumpió ella—. Siento la necesidad de caminar un poco. Yo...

Terry se levantó y se disponía a preguntarle cuál era la razón de su inquietud cuando vio a Arik ascender por la colina.

—Antes de que Arik llegue a nuestro lado —le dijo—, quiero que sepáis algo.

Candy se giró en redondo, y sintió que se le helaba la sangre al ver al poderoso Arik, al tiempo que una insensata sensación de alivio se apoderaba de ella. La presencia de Arik, significaba que Terry contaría con la ayuda de alguien para enfrentarse a sus atacantes. Pero en ese caso su padre, o William o cualquiera de los de su clan podían resultar muertos.

—Candice... —dijo Terry con tono perentorio, exigiendo su atención.

Candy se volvió hacia él y lo miró atentamente.

—¿Sí?

Si los hombres de su padre se disponían a atacar a Terry, ya deberían estar avanzando entre los árboles del bosque; él nunca sería más vulnerable que en ese momento. Lo que significaba, pensó Candy precipitadamente, que William debía estar solo y haber visto a Arik. Y si eso era cierto, como ella esperaba, sólo tenía que conservar la calma y encontrar la manera de regresar al bosque en cuanto le fuera posible.

—Nadie va a encerraros en una mazmorra —dijo Terry con suave firmeza.

Al contemplar aquellos ojos como zafiros, a Candy se le ocurrió pensar que pronto tendría que alejarse de él, quizá al cabo de una hora, y un dolor inesperado pareció desgarrar su pecho. Cierto que él era el responsable de su cautiverio, pero en ningún momento la había sometido a las atrocidades que cualquier otro le habría causado. Además, era el único hombre que no la condenaba por su tozudez sino que admiraba su valor.

Teniendo en cuenta que ella había sido la causante de la muerte de su caballo, le había acuchillado la cara y lo había ridiculizado a escapar, hubo de admitir, aun a su pesar, que la había tratado con algo más que simple galantería, aunque fuera a su propio estilo. De hecho, si las cosas hubieran sido diferentes entre sus familias y sus países respectivos, Terrence Grandchester y ella habrían podido ser amigos. ¿Amigos? Y eran mucho más que eso. Eran amantes.

—Yo... lo siento —dijo Candy con voz sofocada—. Estaba distraída. ¿Qué acabáis de decirme?

—He dicho que no quiero que penséis que corréis peligro —contestó él, que no podía evitar sentirse preocupado ante la expresión de pánico de Candy—. Mientras llega el momento de enviaros de regreso a casa, estaréis bajo mi protección.

Candy asintió con un gesto y, emocionada, susurró:

—Sí. Gracias.

Al creer, incorrectamente, que ella se lo agradecía, Terry sonrió.

—¿Os importaría expresar vuestra gratitud con un beso?

Para su propio asombro, Candy no necesitó que él insistiera. Le echó los brazos al cuello y le dio un beso en los labios que era en parte de despedida y en parte de temor, mientras deslizaba las manos por los poderosos músculos de su espalda como si intentase así memorizar sus contornos.

Cuando dejaron de besarse, Terry la miró, sin dejar de abrazarla.

—Dios mío —susurró. Empezaba a inclinar de nuevo la cabeza, cuando se detuvo al ver que llegaba Arik—. Maldición, Arik ya está aquí.

La tomó por el brazo y la condujo hacia el gigante, pero cuando llegaron a su lado, éste llevó a su señor aparte y habló con rapidez. Terry volvió la mirada hacia Candy, preocupado por la desagradable noticia de la llegada de Graverley.

—Tenemos que regresar —le dijo, conmovido por la expresión de angustia de la muchacha. Esa misma mañana, ella se había alegrado como una chiquilla cuando le ofreció salir del castillo para dar un paseo. "He estado confinada en una tienda o vigilada durante tanto tiempo, le había dicho ella, que la sola idea de pasear por el bosque hace que me sienta renacer".

Evidentemente, pensó Terry el paseo al aire libre le había sentado muy bien. Recordó el ardor de su último beso y se preguntó si no sería una locura ofrecerle el derecho de permanecer allí sin compañía de nadie. Iba a pie, no tenía forma de conseguir un caballo, y era lo bastante inteligente como para saber que si intentaba escapar los cinco mil hombres acampados alrededor del castillo darían con ella en menos de una hora. Además, podía ordenar a los guardias de las torres del castillo que la vigilaran desde las almenas.

Con el sabor de su último beso todavía en los labios y el recuerdo de la decisión de Candy de no tratar de escapar del campamento, tal como le aseguró varias noches antes, se dirigió hacia ella.

—Candice—le dijo con tono severo a causa de sus propias reservas sobre la prudencia de lo que se disponía a comunicarle—, si os permito quedaros aquí, ¿puedo confiar en que no intentaréis escapar?

La expresión de gozosa incredulidad que apareció en su rostro fue recompensa más que suficiente para su generosidad.

—¡Sí! —exclamó Candy, incapaz de creer en ese golpe de suerte.

La indolente sonrisa que se dibujó en el atezado rostro de Terry hizo que a ella le pareciera elegante y casi juvenil.

—No tardaré mucho —le prometió.

Lo vio alejarse en compañía de Arik y memorizó inconscientemente el aspecto que tenía: llevaba un jubón marrón que cubría sus anchos hombros, un cinturón marrón algo suelto alrededor de la estrecha cintura, botas altas y gruesos pantalones que destacaban los fuertes músculos de los muslos. A medio camino, él se detuvo y se volvió hacia ella. Terry levantó la cabeza y escudriñó el bosque, como si percibiera la amenaza que allí se ocultaba. Aterrorizada ante la perspectiva de que él hubiera visto o escuchado algo y decidiera regresar, Candy hizo lo primero que se le ocurrió: lo saludó con la mano para llamar su atención y sonrió, para luego llevarse los dedos a los labios. Fue un gesto no premeditado, un impulso imprevisto cuya única intención era cubrirse la boca para evitar un grito de pánico. Terry sin embargo, tuvo la impresión de que le lanzaba un beso. Con una sonrisa burlona que indicaba su sorprendida complacencia, levantó la mano y dirigió a Candy un gesto de despedida. A su lado, Arik dijo algo, y Terry apartó su atención de Candy y de los bosques. Se volvió y descendió rápidamente por la colina sin poder apartar de sus pensamientos el ardiente beso que Candy le había dado, y la respuesta igualmente entusiasmada de su propio cuerpo.

—¡Candy!

La voz de William, que surgió de la penumbra del bosque detrás de ella, hizo que Candy se sintiese tensa ante la perspectiva de la inminente huida, pero se cuidó de no volverse instintivamente hacia los árboles, al menos hasta que el conde hubiera franqueado la puerta oculta que se abría en el grueso muro de piedra que rodeaba el castillo de Hardin. Luego giró sobre sus talones y recorrió a toda prisa la corta distancia que le separaba del bosque y se introdujo en la espesura. Buscó ansiosamente a sus liberadores.

—William, ¿dónde...? —empezó a preguntar. Pero ahogó un grito cuando unos fuertes brazos la sujetaron por la cintura, desde atrás, y la llevaron en volandas hacia el más profundo escondite de los añosos robles.

—¡Candy! —susurró William con un tono de voz que reflejaba la pena y la ansiedad que sentía por ella—. Mi pobre muchacha... —Miró fijamente a Candy y a continuación, recordando los besos de los que acababa de ser testigo, dijo con expresión sombría—: Os ha obligado a convertiros en su amante, ¿verdad?

—Yo..., os lo explicaré más tarde. Tenemos que darnos prisa —le imploró, obsesionada por convencer a los hombres de su clan de que se marcharan de allí sin derramamiento de sangre—. Annie ya ha emprendido el camino de regreso a casa. ¿Dónde está nuestro padre y su gente? —preguntó.

—Nuestro padre está en White y aquí sólo estamos seis de nosotros.

—¡Seis! —exclamó Candy al tiempo que echaba a correr al lado de su hermanastro.

—Pensé que tendríamos más posibilidades de liberaros si en lugar de la fuerza utilizábamos la astucia.

Cuando Terry entró en el salón, Granverley ya se encontraba allí, observando el interior del castillo de Hardin con expresión de resentimiento y mal disimulada avidez. Como consejero privado del rey y miembro más influyente de la poderosa corte de la Cámara de la Estrella, Granverley disfrutaba de una tremenda influencia, pero su misma posición le impedía acceder a un título y a las propiedades que sin duda codiciaba.

Desde que Enrique se apoderara del trono, había empezado a tomar las medidas necesarias para evitar el mismo destino que sus predecesores: la derrota a manos de nobles poderosos que juraban fidelidad a su rey pero que luego, cuando se sentían descontentos, se alzaban en armas contra él y lo derrocaban. Para impedir que eso volviera a suceder, reinstauró la corte de la Cámara de la Estrella, en la que incluyó a ministros y consejeros que no formaban parte de la nobleza, hombres como el propio Graverley, que se dedicaban a juzgar a los nobles e imponerles fuertes multas por cualquier fechoría que cometieran, lo cual, al mismo tiempo que engrosaba las arcas de Enrique, privaba a los nobles de la riqueza necesaria para rebelarse.

De todos los consejeros privados, Graverley era el más influyente y rencoroso; al contar con la plena confianza de Enrique, había logrado empobrecer o llevar a la ruina a todos los nobles poderosos de Inglaterra, con la excepción del conde de Grandchester que, ante su furia mal disimulada, continuó prosperando y haciéndose más poderoso y rico con cada nueva batalla que ganaba para el rey. El odio que Graverley sentía por Terrence Grandchester era conocido por todos los miembros de la corte, al igual que lo mucho que el conde despreciaba al consejero.

Terry se acercó al recién llegado sin dar muestra alguna de animadversión, pero no por ello dejó de registrar todas las señales sutiles de que por algún motivo estaba a punto de producirse una confrontación sumamente desagradable.

En primer lugar, observó la burlona sonrisa de satisfacción en el rostro de Graverley; a continuación vio que detrás de éste había treinta y cinco hombres armados de Enrique, que permanecían inmóviles, en actitud militar. Los propios hombres de Terry, dirigidos por Godfrey y Eustace, habían formado dos hileras en el extremo del salón, cerca del estrado, y permanecían alerta, como si también ellos percibieran algo grave en esta inesperada visita de Graverley, que no tenía precedentes. Al pasar Terry por delante de la última pareja de sus hombres, éstos avanzaron tras él, para formar una guardia de honor.

—Bien, Graverley —dijo Terry, que se detuvo delante de su adversario—, ¿qué os ha hecho salir de detrás del trono de Enrique, donde os ocultáis?

El consejero le dirigió una mirada cargada de furia, pero con voz suave y algo más profunda que la del propio Terry, dijo:

—Afortunadamente para la civilización, Grandchester, la mayoría de nosotros no comparte el placer que vos experimentáis a la vista de la sangre y del hedor de los cadáveres.

—Bien, ahora que ya hemos intercambiado cumplidos —espetó Terry—. ¿Qué deseáis?

—A vuestros rehenes.

Sumido en un gélido silencio, Terry escuchó el resto del mordaz discurso de Graverley, pero, aturdido como estaba, las palabras parecían llegar a sus oídos desde muy lejos.

—El rey oyó mi consejo —prosiguió Graverley—, y ha tratado de concertar la paz con el rey Jacobo. En medio de esas delicadas negociaciones, raptasteis a las hijas de uno de los señores más poderosos de Escocia y, con ello, habéis hecho que la paz sea imposible. —Su voz adquirió un tono de autoridad al anunciar—Suponiendo que no hayáis descuartizado ya a vuestras prisioneras, algo muy típico de un bárbaro como vos, os transmito la orden de nuestro soberano el rey de que pongáis inmediatamente bajo mi custodia a Lady Candice White y a su hermanastra, después de lo cual serán devueltas a su familia.

—No.

Terry pronunció aquella única palabra, que constituía una traicionera negativa a obedecer una orden real, casi sin apercibirse de ello, y pareció sacudir el salón con la fuerza explosiva de una gigantesca roca lanzada por una catapulta invisible. Automáticamente, los hombres del rey se llevaron la mano a la empuñadura de su espada y miraron tenebrosamente a Terry, cuyos propios hombres, sobresaltados, también se volvieron hacia Terry. Arik fue el único que no dejó traslucir ninguna emoción, y su mirada pétrea permaneció fija e inconmovible sobre Graverley.

El propio Graverley se sintió demasiado sorprendido como para ocultarlo. Miró a Terry con los ojos entrecerrados, y dijo con un tono que revelaba incredulidad:

—¿Desafiáis la exactitud con que os transmito el mensaje del rey, o acaso osáis negaros a obedecer la orden?

—Lo único que hago es desafiar vuestra acusación de que soy un bárbaro que descuartiza a sus rehenes —improvisó Terry.

—No creía que fuerais tan sensible acerca de ese tema, Grandchester—mintió Graverley.

—Como sin duda debéis saber —dijo Terry, que trataba de ganar tiempo—, los prisioneros son llevados ante los ministros del rey, y es allí donde se decide su destino.

—Ya basta de disimulos —espetó Graverley—. ¿Cumpliréis o no con la orden del rey?

Acuciado por el perverso destino y la actitud de un rey impredecible, Terry consideró rápidamente las innumerables razones por las que sería una locura casarse con Candice White, y las diversas e impulsivas razones por las que se disponía a hacerlo.

Después de tantas victorias en los campos de batalla de todo el continente, era evidente que había sido derrotado en su propio lecho por una encantadora joven de diecisiete años, con más valor e ingenio que las decenas de mujeres a las que había conocido. Por mucho que lo intentara, no se decidía a enviarla de regreso a su casa.

Candy se había enfrentado a él como una leona, a pesar de lo cual más tarde se rindió como un ángel. Intentó matarlo, pero besó sus cicatrices; destrozó las mantas de sus hombres y dejo sus ropas inservibles pero hacía apenas unos minutos lo había besado con un ardor dulce y desesperado que hizo que la desease con desesperación; poseía una sonrisa que iluminaba los oscuros recovecos de su corazón y una risa tan contagiosa que le hacía sonreír burlonamente. También era honesta, y él la valoraba por encima de todo.

Todas esas cosas surgían ahora en el fondo de su mente, a pesar de lo cual se negaba a concentrarse en ellas o incluso considerar la palabra "amor". Hacerlo así habría significado que se sentía algo más que atraído físicamente por ella, y eso era algo que se negaba a aceptar. Con la misma lógica rápida e imparcial que empleaba para tomar decisiones en la batalla, Terry consideró que, teniendo en cuenta la forma en que su padre y su clan se comportaban con ella, si regresaba al castillo de White no la tratarían como una víctima sino como a una traidora. Se había acostado con su enemigo y, tanto si estaba embarazada como si no, se pasaría el resto de su vida encerrada en un convento, sin otra cosa que hacer que imaginar reinos de ensueño donde la aceptasen y quisiesen, reinos que nunca se convertirían en realidad.

Antes de tomar una decisión, Terry consideró todos los hechos, a los que se sumaba la certeza de que nunca había hecho ni haría el amor con una mujer como aquella. Y una vez que la hubo tomado, actuó con su típica resolución. Consciente que necesitaría encontrarse unos minutos a solas con Candy, a fin de hacerle comprender su razonamiento antes de que ella rechazara ciegamente la oferta de Graverley, hizo un esfuerzo por esbozar una sonrisa irónica.

—Mientras uno de mis hombres conduce a Lady Candice hasta el salón, ¿podemos dejar de lado el guantelete por un instante y disfrutar de un refrigerio?

Con un movimiento de mano, señaló hacia la mesa que los sirvientes ya se apresuraban a llenar con las viandas que habían podido reunir en tan poco tiempo.

Graverley enarcó las cejas con expresión de recelo, y Terry se volvió hacia los soldados de Enrique, algunos de los cuales habían combatido a su lado en pasadas batallas, al tiempo que se preguntaba si acaso no tardarían en enzarzarse en un combate mortal contra ellos. Se volvió nuevamente hacia Graverley y dijo:

—¿Y bien? —Luego, consciente de que aun cuando Candy se mostrara de acuerdo en quedarse con él tendría que convencer a Graverley de que no intentara llevársela de allí por la fuerza, Terry imprimió un tono agradable a su voz al añadir—: Lady Annie ya va camino de su casa, con una escolta dirigida por mi hermano.—Confiado en despertar la innata debilidad de Graverley por los chismorreos, agregó casi con cordialidad—: Se trata de una historia que indudablemente os agradará escuchar mientras comemos...

La curiosidad de Graverley pudo, en efecto más que sus recelos. Tras un instante de vacilación, asintió con un gesto y se dirigió hacia la mesa. Terry lo acompañó, pero a medio camino se detuvo y dijo:

—Permitidme que envíe a alguien a buscar a Lady Candice —Se volvió hacia Arik y en voz baja le ordenó—: Llévate a Godfrey contigo y buscadla. Luego traedla aquí. —El gigante asintió y Terry añadió—Dile que no acepte la oferta de Graverley hasta que no haya hablado con ella a solas. Procura que le quede bien claro.

En opinión de Terry, la posibilidad de que después de escuchar su oferta Candy insistiera en marcharse, era impensable. Aun desechando la idea de que su decisión de casarse con ella pudiera estar motivada por algo más que el placer o la compasión, en cada batalla en que participaba, siempre procuraba no perder de vista la fortaleza de las motivaciones de su oponente. En este caso, era consciente de que los sentimientos de Candy hacia él eran mucho más profundos de los que incluso ella misma se atrevía a reconocer. En caso contrario no se habría entregado a él como lo había hecho, ni habría admitido tan honestamente que deseaba permanecer en el lecho. Y, desde luego, no le habría dado aquel beso en la colina, hacía apenas unos minutos. Era demasiado dulce, sincera e inocente como para fingir aquellas emociones.

Convencido de que la victoria estaba al alcance de su mano, después de una pequeña escaramuza, primero con Candy y después con Graverley, Terry se dirigió a la mesa a la que el consejero de Enrique acababa de sentarse.

—¿De modo que habéis dejado marchar a la joven más hermosa y habéis retenido a la más orgullosa? —dijo Graverley más tarde, después de que Terry le transmitiera los pormenores de la partida de Annie y añadiese todos los detalles posibles por intranscendentes que fueran, con el propósito de ganar tiempo—. Disculpadme si os digo que eso es algo que me resulta difícil de imaginar —añadió Graverley mientras mordisqueaba delicadamente un trozo de pan.

Terry apenas si escuchó lo que le decía. Consideraba las alternativas que le quedaban en el caso de que Graverley se negara a aceptar la decisión de Candy de permanecer con Terry, le exigiría el derecho de escuchar la orden de Enrique de los propios labios de éste.

Negarse a "creer" en la palabra de Graverley no era exactamente una traición, y aunque no le cabía la menor duda de que el rey se enojaría, no era probable que ordenara ahorcarle por ello. Una vez que Enrique escuchara de los dulces labios de la propia Candy que deseaba casarse con Terry, seguramente daría su aprobación. Al fin y al cabo, al rey le gustaba arreglar situaciones políticas potencialmente peligrosas mediante el expediente del matrimonio, incluido el suyo propio.

La imagen agradable de Enrique que aceptaba con actitud benigna el que uno de sus súbditos le desobedeciera para luego apresurarse a bendecir su matrimonio, no contaba con muchas posibilidades de convertirse en una realidad, pero Terry prefirió aferrarse a ella en lugar de considerar las restantes posibilidades, como la horca, ser arrastrado y descuartizado, o verse privado de las tierras y propiedades que había ganado con repetido riesgo de su vida. Había docenas de otras posibilidades, igualmente desagradables, y de combinaciones de las mismas, y Terry las consideró una tras otra mientras permanecía sentado al lado de su enemigo. Pero ni por un instante pensó en la posibilidad de que Candy lo hubiese besado poniendo en ello su corazón y su cuerpo, al mismo tiempo que abrigaba la intención de escapar en cuanto él le diera la espalda.

—¿Por qué la dejasteis marchar si era una joven tan hermosa?

—Como ya os he dicho, estaba enferma —respondió Terry con brusquedad, y en un intento por evitar seguir hablando con Graverley, fingió tener mucho apetito. Se inclinó para acercarse la bandeja de pan y se llevó a la boca un gran trozo de pato grasiento, lo cual le hizo sentir náuseas.

Media hora más tarde, Terry ya tenía que hacer un verdadero esfuerzo físico para disimular su nerviosismo. Arik y Godfrey ya deberían haber transmitido a Candy su mensaje, y parecía evidente que ella lo rechazaba; en consecuencia, probablemente estuviesen discutiendo con ella y por eso tardaban tanto en traerla al salón. Pero, ¿lo rechazaría ella? Y si lo hacía, ¿cómo reaccionaría Arik? Por un momento Terry imaginó con horror a su leal caballero empleando la fuerza física con Candy para obligarle a cumplir con sus deseos. Arik era capaz de partir en dos el brazo de Candy sin mayor esfuerzo del que necesitaría cualquier otro hombre para quebrar una pequeña rama entre los dedos. Esa idea hizo que a Terry, alarmado, le temblara la mano. Mientras tanto, Graverley miraba alrededor y a cada minuto que pasaba su recelo ante una posible estratagema, aumentaba. De repente, se puso de pie, miró a Terry con expresión de furia y exclamó:

—¡Ya basta de esperas! ¿Acaso me tomáis por estúpido, Grandchester? Es evidente que no habéis enviado a vuestros hombres a buscarla. Si ella está aquí, la han ocultado, y en ese caso debo deciros que sois más estúpido de lo que imaginaba. —Se volvió hacia su oficial señalando a Terry, y ordenó—: Apresad a este hombre y registrad luego el castillo hasta que deis con White. Si fuera necesario, desmontad este lugar piedra a piedra, pero encontradla. O mucho me equivoco, o las dos mujeres fueron asesinadas hace días.—Interrogad a sus hombres. Utilizad la fuerza si es necesario. ¡Obedeced!

Dos de los soldados de Enrique se adelantaron convencidos de que, como hombres del rey, apresarían a Terry sin encontrar oposición. Pero, en el instante en que se movieron, los hombres del Lobo cerraron filas de inmediato en torno a su señor, prestos a desenvainar la espada.

Lo último que Terry deseaba en ese momento era un enfrentamiento entre sus hombres y los de Enrique.

—¡Conteneos! —bramó con voz recia, consciente de que sus caballeros cometían un acto de traición al impedir el paso de los hombres del rey. Los noventa hombres que había en el gran salón quedaron inmóviles al oír la orden y se volvieron hacia sus respectivos jefes a la espera de la siguiente orden. Terry dirigió una mirada de profundo desprecio a Graverley, y dijo:

—Obráis como un estúpido precisamente vos, que tanto detestáis parecerlo. La dama a quien creéis que he asesinado y que mantengo oculta ha salido a dar un agradable paseo, sin guardia alguna, por la colina que se alza detrás del castillo. Además, lejos de ser una prisionera, Lady Candice disfruta de la más completa libertad, y se le han proporcionado toda clase de comodidades. De hecho, cuando la veáis comprobareis que viste las elegantes ropas que pertenecieron a la antigua señora de este castillo, y que lleva al cuello el más valioso collar de perlas, propiedad también de la misma mujer.

—¿Le regalasteis joyas? —balbuceó el consejero boquiabierto—. ¿El despiadado Lobo Negro, el Azote de Escocia, ha derrochado sus propiedades tan mal obtenidas con su propia prisionera?

—Un cofre lleno —se limitó a decir Terry.

La expresión de extrañeza que apareció en el rostro de Graverley fue tan cómica que Terry se sintió atrapado entre la necesidad de echarse a reír y la mucho más atractiva de propinar un puñetazo a su enemigo. En ese momento, sin embargo, su principal preocupación consistía en impedir que los dos bandos opuestos se enzarzaran en una pelea y evitar así las incalculables consecuencias que semejante acto tendría. Y para conseguir tal objetivo estaba dispuesto a decir lo que fuera, a confesar cualquier tontería hasta que Arik apareciese seguido de Candy.

—Además —añadió al tiempo que se apoyaba sobre la mesa y fingía una seguridad absoluta en sí mismo—, si esperáis que Lady Candy caiga a vuestros pies llorando de alegría porque habéis acudido en su rescate, os llevareis una gran decepción, porque desea quedarse conmigo...

—¿Por qué querría quedarse con vos? —preguntó Graverley que, lejos de sentirse encolerizado, por el momento encontraba la situación de lo más divertida. Al igual que Terrence Grandchester, Graverley conocía bien el valor de las alternativas y si resultaban ciertas todas aquellas tonterías sobre la voluntad de Lady Candice White y la amabilidad y ternura con que Terrence la había tratado, y si éste lograba convencer a Enrique de que no lo considerara culpable por ello, Grandchester se convertiría en el hazmerreír de la corte inglesa durante años.

—Por vuestra actitud de posesión, juzgo que Lady Candice os ha estado calentando la cama. Evidentemente, ahora pensáis que debido a ello está dispuesta a traicionar a su familia y a su país. Me parece —añadió Graverley con abierto regocijo —que empezáis a creeros todos los chismorreos que se cuentan en la corte acerca de vuestra supuesta capacidad amatoria. ¿O acaso fue ella tan buena como para que perdierais la cabeza? En tal caso, tendré que invitarla a que se dé un revolcón conmigo. No os importará, ¿verdad?

—En la medida en que tengo la intención de casarme con ella—replicó Terry entre dientes—, me dará una buena excusa para cortaros la lengua, algo que haré encantado.

Terry se disponía a seguir, pero la mirada de Graverley se desplazó de pronto hacia un punto situado a sus espaldas.

—Aquí está el fiel Arik —dijo Graverley—, pero ¿Dónde está la ávida novia?

Terry se volvió y se alarmó ante la expresión sombría del gigante.

—¿Dónde está? —preguntó.

—Ha escapado.

Tras un instante de gélido silencio, Godfrey añadió:

—A juzgar por las huellas encontradas en el bosque, había seis hombres y siete caballos. Ella se marchó sin dejar el menor rastro de lucha. Uno de los hombres debió permanecer oculto en la espesura, a pocos metros de donde hoy estuvisteis sentado con ella.

A pocos metros de donde ella lo había besado como si jamás quisiera apartarse de su lado, pensó Terry furioso. A pocos metros de donde ella utilizó sus labios, su cuerpo y su sonrisa para engatusarlo y convencerlo de que la dejara a solas...

Graverley, sin embargo, no se dejó atrapar por la incredulidad. Comenzó a impartir ordenes de inmediato, la primera de ellas dirigida a Godfrey.

—Mostrad a mis soldados dónde decís que sucedió eso. —Se volvió hacia uno de sus propios hombres y añadió— Acompañad a Sir Godfrey, y si tenéis la impresión de que la mujer en efecto ha huido, que doce de vosotros partan en busca del grupo del clan White, Cuando lo avistéis, no desenvainéis las armas; transmitidles en cambio los saludos de Enrique de Inglaterra y acompañadlos hasta la frontera escocesa. ¿Ha quedado claro?

Sin esperar respuesta, Graverley se volvió hacia Terry y su voz resonó con tintes siniestros en el cavernoso salón.

—Terrence Graham Grandchester por la autoridad que me ha sido conferida por Enrique, rey de Inglaterra, os ordeno que me acompañéis a Londres, donde responderéis del secuestro de las mujeres White. También tendréis que responder de haber intentado obstruir deliberadamente mi misión de cumplir con las órdenes de mi soberano en relación con las mujeres del clan White, algo que puede ser considerado como un acto de traición, como sin duda se determinará. ¿Os colocareis bajo la custodia de mis hombres, o debo tomaros por la fuerza?

Los hombres de Terry, que superaban en número a los de Graverley, se pusieron alerta; comprensiblemente su lealtad se hallaba dividida entre sus votos de fidelidad a Terry, su señor, y sus votos de fidelidad al rey. A pesar de que se sentía tremendamente confuso, Terry se dio cuenta de la complicada situación de sus hombres y, con un brusco gesto de cabeza les ordenó que depusieran las armas.

Al comprender que los caballeros del conde ya no opondrían resistencia, uno de los hombres de Graverley tomó a Terry por ambos brazos, se los echó hacia atrás y le ató rápidamente las muñecas con tiras de cuero. El prisionero apenas se percató de ello, a pesar del dolor que le producían las fuertes ligaduras, pues estaba sumido en un estado de cólera que convertía su mente en un feroz volcán de rabia. No podía apartar de sus pensamientos a aquella embrujadora joven escocesa: Candy en sus brazos..., Candy riéndose de él..., Candy enviándole un beso...

Ahora, por haber cometido la estupidez de confiar en ella, se enfrentaba a una acusación de traición. En el mejor de los casos, perdería sus tierras y sus títulos; en el peor, perdería la vida.

Pero en ese momento estaba demasiado furioso como para que le importara.

Continuara...


	14. Chapter 13

**CAPÍTULO 13**

Terry se hallaba de pie ante la ventana del dormitorio pequeño pero bien acondicionado que había sido su celda desde que fuera conducido, dos semanas antes, a la Torre de Londres, la residencia de Enrique. Con expresión impasible contemplaba los tejados de Londres, con las piernas separadas y firmemente asentadas en el suelo. Mantenía las manos a la espalda, pero ahora no estaban atadas, y no lo estuvieron desde aquel primer día en el que su furia contra Candice White y contra su propia ingenuidad, lo privaron temporalmente de la capacidad para reaccionar. Si permitió que lo inmovilizaran fue en parte para evitar que sus hombres expusieran la vida luchando por él, y en parte porque en ese momento ya nada le importaba.

Aquella misma noche, sin embargo, su furia había remitido, dando paso a una peligrosa serenidad. Cuando después de que Terry terminara de cenar Graverley ordenó que volvieran a atarle las muñecas, se encontró repentinamente en el suelo, con la tira de cuero alrededor del cuello y el rostro del prisionero a pocos centímetros del suyo.

—Si intentáis atarme de nuevo —susurró Terry con furia contenida—os rebanaré el pescuezo apenas termine de hablar con el rey Enrique.

Temeroso y sorprendido a un tiempo, Graverley balbuceó:

—Apenas terminéis de hablar con el rey... iréis camino de la mazmorra.

Sin pensárselo dos veces, Royce tensó la mano y el sutil giro de su muñeca le cortó el aire a su adversario. No se dio cuenta de lo que hacía hasta que la cara de su víctima empezó a cambiar de color. Sólo entonces lo soltó con un empujón despreciativo. Graverley se puso de pie con esfuerzo, los ojos echando chispas de odio, pero no ordenó a los hombres de Enrique que detuvieran al conde y lo ataran. En ese momento Terry lo atribuyó a que Graverley había comprendido que su vida corría peligro si abusaba deliberadamente de los derechos que le correspondían al noble favorito de Enrique.

Ahora, sin embargo, después de esperar durante dos semanas a que el rey lo convocara a su presencia, Terry empezaba a preguntarse si Enrique no estaría completamente de acuerdo con su consejero. Desde el lugar que ocupaba ante la ventana contempló la oscura noche cuyo aire estaba impregnado de los habituales malos olores de Londres, procedentes de las cloacas, las basuras y excrementos, y trató de encontrar una razón que explicara la actitud evidentemente reacia del rey a verlo y hablar con él acerca de las razones por las que había sido encarcelado.

Conocía a Enrique desde hacía doce años; había luchado a su lado en Bosworth Field, y en ese mismo campo de batalla había asistido a su proclamación y coronación como rey. En reconocimiento a sus hazañas durante esa batalla, Enrique lo nombró caballero ese mismo día, a pesar de que Terry sólo tenía dieciseis años de edad. Ése fue, de hecho, el primer acto oficial de Enrique como rey. En los años que siguieron, su confianza en Terry y su dependencia de éste aumentaron al mismo ritmo que su desconfianza hacia los demás nobles.

El Lobo Negro libraba sus batallas por él y con cada una de sus victorias permitía que Enrique obtuviera concesiones de los enemigos de Inglaterra y de sus enemigos personales, sin necesidad de derramamiento de sangre. Como consecuencia de ello, a Terry se le habían concedido catorce propiedades y riquezas suficientes para convertirlo en uno de los hombres más poderosos de Inglaterra. Igualmente importante era el hecho de que Enrique confiara en él lo suficiente como para permitirle fortificar su castillo de Graham Mayor y mantener un ejército privado. Tras la generosidad de Enrique, sin embargo, existía una estrategia ya que el Lobo Negro constituía una amenaza para todos los enemigos del rey, y a menudo la simple vista de sus pendones bastaba para aplastar la hostilidad, antes de que ésta tuviera oportunidad de florecer y trasformarse en oposición abierta.

Además de confianza y gratitud, Enrique también le había concedido a Terry el privilegio de exponer libremente sus pensamientos, sin la interferencia de Graverley y los otros miembros de la Cámara de la Estrella. Y eso era precisamente lo que más le preocupaba ahora a Terry, durante ese prolongado período en el que el rey se negaba a concederle una audiencia para darle ocasión de defenderse, lo que le indicaba que con Enrique ya no existía la clase de relación de que había disfrutado en el pasado. Tampoco auguraba que el resultado de la entrevista, cuando ésta se produjera fuese bueno.

El sonido de una llave en la cerradura hizo que Terry volviese la mirada hacia la puerta, pero sus esperanzas se desmoronaron al comprobar que sólo se trataba del guardia que le traía la cena.

—Hoy tenéis cordero, milord —dijo el guardia, en respuesta a la muda mirada interrogativa de Terry.

—¡Por los dientes de Dios! —exclamó.

—A mí tampoco me gusta el cordero, milord —consintió el guardia, aunque sabía muy bien que la comida no tenía que ver con la explosión de enfado del Lobo Negro. Después de dejar la bandeja sobre la mesa, el hombre se enderezó, con una actitud respetuosa. Confinado o no, el Lobo Negro seguía siendo un hombre peligroso y, lo que era mucho más importante, un gran héroe para todo aquel que se considerara un verdadero hombre—. ¿Deseáis alguna ora cosa milord?

—¡Noticias! —respondió Terry.

Su expresión fue tan dura, tan amenazadora, que el guardia retrocedió un paso antes de asentir obedientemente. El Lobo siempre pedía noticias, aunque por lo general lo hacía de modo amable, viril.

Esa noche, sin embargo, el guardia se sentía feliz de poder compartir algún chismorreo, aunque sabía muy bien que no era precisamente lo que el Lobo quería escuchar.

—Corren noticias, milord. Aunque no sean más que habladurías, proceden de quienes están en disposición de saberlo bien.

—¿De qué se trata? —preguntó Terry con interés.

—Se dice que anoche el rey llamó a vuestro hermano a su presencia.

—¿Mi hermano está aquí, en Londres?

—Llegó ayer —respondió el guardia—, y prácticamente exigió veros y amenazó con poner sitio a este lugar si no se le permitía.

Terry tuvo la sensación de que aquello era un mal presagio.

—¿Dónde está ahora?

El guardia señaló hacia arriba con un dedo.

—Un piso más arriba, y unas pocas habitaciones más hacia el oeste, por lo que he oído. Lo han arrestado.

Terry sacudió la cabeza con expresión de disgusto y dejó escapar un profundo suspiro. La llegada de Stefan era extremadamente imprudente. Cuando Enrique se enfadaba, lo mejor era apartarse de su camino hasta que lograra controlar su temperamento.

—Gracias... —dijo Terry, que trató de recordar el nombre del guardia.

—Larraby, mi... —El guardia se detuvo a mitad de la frase y los dos volvieron la cabeza hacia la puerta, que en ese momento se abría. En el vano apareció Graverley.

—Nuestro soberano me ha rogado que os lleve ante su presencia—informó con una sonrisa maligna.

Una sensación de alivio, mezclada con preocupación por la suerte de Stefan, se apoderó de Terry, que pasó rápidamente ante Graverley, apartándolo a un lado con un empujón.

—¿Dónde está el rey? —preguntó el conde.

—En el salón del trono.

Terry que conocía bien la Torre porque había sido invitado a ella varias veces, dejó que Graverley lo siguiera y tratara de mantener el paso, mientras él recorría a grandes zancadas el largo pasillo, bajaba dos pisos por las escaleras y luego cruzaba una serie de cámaras.

Al pasar por la galería, seguido de cerca por su escolta, observó que todos se volvían a mirarlo. A juzgar por el desprecio que observó en muchos de los rostros, todos estaban enterados de que ya no contaba con el favor de Enrique.

Lord y Lady Ellington, ataviados con trajes cortesanos, se inclinaron ante Terry, a quien no le pasó inadvertida la extraña expresión de sus rostros. Estaba acostumbrado a despertar en la corte temor y cierta desconfianza; esa noche, sin embargo, hubiera jurado que todos ocultaban sonrisas de regocijo, y descubrió así que prefería mucho más las expresiones de desconfianza que las sonrisas burlonas.

Graverley le ofreció con tono de sorna una explicación para aquellas extrañas miradas.

—Todos han encontrado muy gracioso el que Lady Candice consiguiese huir de las garras del terrible Lobo Negro.

Terry apretó los puños con fuerza y apresuró el paso, pero Graverley hizo lo propio para mantenerse a su lado.

—Lo mismo ha sucedido con la historia del encaprichamiento de nuestro famoso héroe con una fea mujer escocesa que huyó—prosiguió el consejero, con saña— llevándose consigo las valiosas joyas que él le había regalado, en lugar de casarse con él.

Terry se detuvo de pronto y giró sobre sus talones, con la intención de propinar un puñetazo al odioso Graverley, pero detrás de él los lacayos de librea ya abrían las puertas de acceso al salón del trono. Se contuvo al pensar en el futuro de Stefan, así como en el suyo propio, consciente de que su situación no mejoraría si asesinaba al principal consejero del rey. Terry se volvió de nuevo y franqueó las puertas que los lacayos mantenían abiertas. Enrique estaba sentado en el extremo más alejado del salón. Llevaba las vestiduras formales del Estado y, evidentemente impaciente, tabaleaba con los dedos sobre los brazos del sillón del trono.

—¡Dejadnos! —le ordenó a Graverley. Luego dirigió una mirada fría y distante a Terry. El silencio que siguió al amable saludo de este no presagiaba nada bueno para el resultado de la entrevista. Después de un silencio que pareció eterno, Terry dijo con gélida amabilidad:

—Tengo entendido que deseabais verme, sire.

—¡Silencio! —le espetó Enrique, furioso—. Hablaréis cuando os dé permiso para hacerlo. —Pero una vez rota la barrera del silencio, el rey ya no pudo contener la furia y sus palabras surgieron como trallazos de un látigo—. Graverley afirma que vuestros hombres se atrevieron a volver sus armas contra los míos. Os acusa, además, de haber desobedecido deliberadamente mis órdenes obstaculizando sus esfuerzos por liberar a las mujeres del clan White. ¿Qué decís ante esta acusación de traición, Terrence Grandchester? —Antes de que Terry tuviera la oportunidad de contestar, el encolerizado monarca se puso de pie y continuó—: Aprobasteis el secuestro de las mujeres White, un acto que se ha convertido en asunto de Estado y que amenaza la paz de mi reino. Una vez hecho así, permitisteis que dos mujeres escocesas para más señas, escaparan de vuestras garras, convirtiendo un asunto de Estado en una burla que ahora comenta toda Inglaterra. ¿Qué decís en vuestro descargo? —preguntó—. ¿Y bien? —rugió de nuevo sin apenas tomar aliento—. ¿Y bien?

—¿De qué acusación deseáis que me defienda primero, sire? —replicó Terry con cortesía—. ¿De la acusación de traición? ¿O de las demás, que son una estupidez?

La incredulidad, la cólera y un matiz de reacio regocijo hicieron que Enrique exclamase:

—¡Cachorro arrogante! ¡Podría ordenar que os azotasen y que os colgasen!

—En efecto —dijo Terry con tono sereno—. Pero os ruego que antes me indiquéis por qué delito. He tomado rehenes en muchas ocasiones en los últimos años, y más de una vez habéis elogiado mis procedimientos como el medio más pacífico de conseguir una victoria. Cuando tomamos prisioneras a las mujeres del clan White, no tenía ninguna razón para suponer que, de repente, habíais decidido buscar la paz con Jacobo, mucho menos cuando acabábamos de derrotarlo en Cornualles. Antes de partir hacia Cornualles, hablé con vos en este mismo salón y estuve de acuerdo en que en cuanto los escoceses estuvieran lo bastante sometidos como para permitirme abandonar el campo de batalla, me pondría al mando de un ejército de refresco cerca de la frontera de Escocia y lo situaría en Hardin, donde nuestra fortaleza sería bien visible para el enemigo. En aquellos momentos, ambos acordamos muy claramente que luego...

—Sí, sí —lo interrumpió Enrique, enfadado, sin el menor deseo de volver a escuchar lo que el conde tenía la intención de decirle a continuación—. Explicadme qué sucedió en el salón del castillo de Hardin —le ordenó irritado, pues no estaba dispuesto a admitir ante Terry que la toma de las dos rehenes había sido una decisión correcta—. Graverley afirma que vuestros hombres trataron de atacar a los míos, siguiendo vuestras órdenes cuando él mandó deteneros. No dudo que vuestra versión será muy diferente de la suya.— Hizo una mueca, y añadió—: Os detesta, como sabéis.

Terry hizo caso omiso del último comentario y replicó con una lógica serena e irrefutable.

—Mis hombres superaban a los vuestros en una proporción de dos a uno. Si hubieran atacado ninguno de éstos habría sobrevivido para conducirme hasta aquí detenido. Y, sin embargo, todos ellos han regresado sin un rasguño.

—Eso es exactamente lo que indicó Jordeaux en el consejo privado, cuando Graverley nos refirió la historia —dijo Enrique con un breve gesto de asentimiento, algo más relajado.

—¿Jordeaux? —repitió Terry—. No sabía que tuviera un aliado en la persona de Jordeaux.

—No lo tenéis. Él también os detesta, pero aborrece aún más a Graverley porque desea ocupar su puesto, no el vuestro, que sabe que no puede alcanzar—. Tras una pausa, añadió con expresión sombría— Me hallo totalmente rodeado de hombres cuyo vivo ingenio sólo se ve superado por su malicia y ambición.

Terry se puso rígido ante aquel insulto involuntario.

—No estáis totalmente rodeado por tales hombres, sire —dijo fríamente.

Como no estaba con ánimos para aceptar que aquello era cierto, aunque sabía que las palabras del conde no hacían sino exponer la realidad, el rey suspiró con irritación y le hizo señas de que se acercara a la mesa sobre la que había una bandeja con varias copas engarzadas con joyas y una jarra de vino. En lo más parecido a un gesto conciliador que estaba dispuesto a conceder dado su estado de ánimo, el rey pidió:

—Servidnos algo de beber. —Se frotó las articulaciones de las manos, y añadió con expresión ausente—: Detesto este lugar en invierno. La humedad hace que las articulaciones me duelan incesantemente. Si no fuera por la tempestad que habéis creado, ahora estaría en una casa caliente en el campo.

Terry hizo lo que se le pedía, tendió la primera copa de vino al rey, llenó después otra para sí y regresó al pie de los escalones que conducían al estrado del trono. Allí aguardó en silencio, mientras bebía a la espera de que Enrique abandonara sus melancólicas reflexiones.

—En cualquier caso, algo de bueno ha surgido de todo esto —admitió finalmente el rey, mirando a Terry—. Debo confesaros que estuve a punto de lamentar el haberos permitido fortificar Graham mayor y mantener vuestro propio ejército. No obstante, al permitir que mis hombres os detuvieran, acusado de traición, a pesar de que los vuestros los superaban en número, me habéis dado pruebas suficientes de que no pretendéis volveros contra mí, por tentador que eso pudiera pareceros. —Cambiando rápidamente con la intención de pillar por sorpresa al conde, Enrique añadió con suavidad—: Y, sin embargo, a pesar de vuestra lealtad, no teníais la intención de entregar a Lady Cabdice White para que Graverley la escoltase de regreso a su casa, ¿verdad?

Terry se sintió nuevamente atenazado por la cólera al recordar su estúpido comportamiento. Bajó la copa y respondió con frialdad:

—En aquellos momentos tenía razones para creer que ella se negaría a marcharse y que así se lo explicaría a Graverley.

Enrique lo miró boquiabierto.

—De modo que Graverley no mentía acerca de eso —dijo—. Ambas mujeres os engañaron.

—¿Ambas? —repitió Terry

—Ah, muchacho —exclamó Enrique con una mezcla de regocijo y disgusto—. Al otro lado de las puertas del salón se encuentran dos emisarios del rey Jacobo. A través de ellos, he estado en contacto constante con éste, que a su vez ha estado en contacto con el conde de White y con todos los demás que han participado en este embrollo. Basándome en lo que Jacobo me ha comunicado con no poco alborozo, por cierto, parece ser que la muchacha más joven, que vos creíais a las puertas de la muerte, no hizo otra cosa que acercar la cara a un almohadón de pluma, que la hizo toser. Luego, os convenció de que se trataba de una enfermedad pulmonar, y gracias a esa estratagema os convenció de que ordenaseis enviarla a su casa. En cuanto a la mayor de las dos, lady Candice, está claro que siguió adelante con la estratagema, se quedó con vos durante un día más, y luego os convenció de que la dejarais a solas, lo que le permitió escapar con su hermanastro, que sin duda consiguió comunicarle dónde podrían encontrarse. —Enrique hizo una pausa antes de continuar, con tono áspero—. En Escocia ha causado gran hilaridad el que mi propio campeón fuera engañado por un par de jovencitas. Se trata de una historia que también ha sido muy contada y exagerada en mi propia corte. La próxima vez que os enfrentéis al enemigo, Grandchester, es probable que se eche a reír en lugar de temblar de miedo.

Apenas un momento antes, Terry no hubiera creído posible sentirse más furiosos de lo que se había sentido en Hardin cuando Candy escapó. Ahora, sin embargo, al enterarse del ardid empleado por Anjie White, que se asustaba incluso de su propia sombra, no pudo evitar hacer rechinar los dientes. Y eso sucedió antes de que alcanzase a comprender el resto de las palabras de Enrique: ¡las lágrimas y los ruegos de Candy por la vida de su hermana habían sido falsos! No cabía duda de que, al ofrecerle su virginidad a cambio de la vida de su hermana, esperaba que antes del anochecer de ese mismo día acudieran a rescatarla.

Enrique descendió por los escalones y empezó a pasear lentamente.

—¡Y eso no es todo! —exclamó—. Se han producido muchas protestas a causa de todo este embrollo, protestas que han superado incluso mis propias expectativas cuando me notificasteis la identidad de vuestras rehenes. No os he concedido una audiencia hasta ahora porque esperaba que llegase vuestro impulsivo hermano, ya que quería interrogarlo acerca del lugar exacto donde secuestró a las muchachas. Por lo visto —añadió el rey Enrique tras expulsar violentamente el aliento—, existen muchas posibilidades de que lo hiciera en los mismos terrenos de la abadía donde ellas se refugiaban, tal como afirma su padre. »Como consecuencia de ello, Roma me ha exigido reparaciones de todas las formas concebibles. Aparte de las protestas de Roma y de toda la Escocia católica por haber violado los terrenos de una abadía para secuestrar a un par de muchachas, no debemos olvidarnos de McPherson, que amenaza con reunir a todos los clanes de las tierras altas y lanzarlos a una guerra contra nosotros porque habéis mancillado a su prometida.

—¿A su qué? —preguntó Terry.

Enrique lo miró con expresión de disgusto.

—¿No estabais enterado de que la joven a la que desflorasteis y a la que tan generosamente regalasteis vuestras joyas ya estaba prometida con uno de los jefes más poderosos de Escocia?—preguntó.

La furia cegó a Terry, que en ese preciso instante quedó absolutamente convencido de que Candice White era la embustera más consumada de la tierra. Aún podía verla, con sus inocentes ojos

que no se apartaban de los suyos mientras contaba cómo había sido enviada a la abadía, induciéndolo a creer que permanecería confinada allí por el resto de su vida. No dijo nada de que estuviera a punto de casarse. Y entonces Terry recordó su conmovedora y pequeña historia acerca de crear un reino de ensueño, y la ira que estalló en su pecho fue insoportable. No abrigaba la menor duda de que se había inventado todo aquello... absolutamente todo. Había jugado con su comprensión y simpatía con la misma habilidad con que el arpista tañe las cuerdas de su instrumento.

—Como sigáis así, terminaréis por deformar esa copa, Grandchester—comentó Enrique al ver que los dedos del conde se cerraban en torno al borde de la copa y amenazaban con convertirlo en ovalado—. Y, a propósito, puesto que no lo habéis negado, supongo que os acostasteis con la White ¿verdad?

Terry rojo de rabia, apretó las mandíbulas y asintió brevemente con la cabeza.

—Ya está bien de tanta cháchara —dijo el monarca con brusquedad. Dejó la copa sobre la mesa de roble ricamente labrada, subió de nuevo por los escalones que conducían al trono, y añadió—: Jacobo no puede llegar a un acuerdo cuando sus súbditos se muestran tan encolerizados por la violación de una de sus abadías a manos de nuestros hombres. Roma tampoco se sentirá satisfecha con un simple regalo para sus arcas. En consecuencia, Jacobo y yo hemos llegado a la conclusión de que sólo existe una solución y, por una vez, ambos estamos totalmente de acuerdo.

El rey asumió el empleo del plural mayestático para dar mayor énfasis a sus palabras y, con un vibrante tono de voz que no dejaba lugar a la objeción, ordenó:

—Es nuestra decisión que os dirijáis de inmediato a Escocia, donde os casaréis con Lady Candice White, en presencia de los emisarios diplomáticos enviados por ambas cortes, y en presencia de todos los miembros de su clan. Os acompañarán varios miembros de nuestra propia corte, cuya presencia en las nupcias representará que la nobleza británica acepta a vuestra esposa como una igual. Una vez pronunciadas estas palabras

Enrique mantuvo la mirada fija en el hombre que se encontraba ante él. Cuando Terry consiguió contener su ira y se relajó lo bastante como para poder hablar, dijo entre dientes:

—Me pedís un imposible.

—Ya os he pedido imposibles en varios campos de batalla, y no os habéis negado. No tenéis derecho a negaros, Grandchester, ni motivo para ello. Además —continuó, volviendo a emplear el plural mayestático al tiempo que su tono de voz se hacía más impositivo—no os lo pedimos, sino que os lo ordenamos. Por no haberos sometido de inmediato a nuestro emisario cuando os transmitió nuestra orden de que liberaseis a vuestra rehén, os multamos con la privación de vuestra propiedad de Grand Oak, junto con todos los ingresos derivados de la misma durante el pasado año.

Tan furioso se hallaba Terry por tener que casarse con aquella bruja mentirosa y artera, que apenas si escuchó el resto de las palabras de Enrique.

—No obstante —añadió el rey, suavizando el tono de voz al advertir que el conde de Grandchester no pondría más objeciones estúpidas e intolerables—, y para que no perdáis por completo la propiedad de Grand Oak, se la concederé a vuestra esposa como regalo de bodas.— Siempre consciente de la necesidad de seguir engrosando sus arcas, el rey agregó amablemente—: No obstante, me entregaréis los ingresos derivados de la misma durante todo el pasado año. —A continuación, señaló el pergamino enrollado que descansaba sobre la mesa, al pie del estrado, junto a la copa de vino—. Ese pergamino saldrá de aquí dentro de una hora, en manos de los emisarios de Jacobo, que se lo entregarán en mano. En él se establece todo lo que os he dicho, todo aquello que yo mismo y Jacobo hemos acordado. He puesto en él mi firma y mi sello. En cuanto lo reciba, Jacobo enviará a sus emisarios al castillo de White, donde informarán al conde que el matrimonio entre su hija y vos debe celebrarse en el castillo mismo en plazo máximo de quince días.

Una vez dicho esto, el rey Enrique se detuvo, a la espera de las amables palabras de aceptación y de una promesa de obediencia por parte de su súbdito.

Su súbdito, sin embargo, habló con el mismo tono de furia contenida con que había hablado antes.

—¿Es eso todo, sire?

Enrique frunció el entrecejo, y a punto estuvo de perder su actitud tolerante.

—Os tomaré palabra de obediencia. Debéis elegir —añadió con un gruñido—. La horca, Grandchester, o vuestra palabra de casaros con White, cuanto antes.

—Cuanto antes —repitió Terry a regañadientes.

—¡Excelente! —exclamó Enrique, al tiempo que se daba una palmada en la rodilla, alegre ahora que todo había quedado solucionado a su entera satisfacción—. Si queréis que os diga la verdad, amigo mío, por un instante pensé que elegiríais la muerte antes que la boda.

—Estoy seguro de que lamentaré no haberlo hecho así —replicó Terry.

Enrique emitió una risita y con un dedo enjoyado le hizo señas de que le acercara su copa.

—Haremos un brindis por vuestra boda, Grandchester. Observo que consideráis este matrimonio forzado como una pobre recompensa por vuestros años de fieles servicios —comentó un momento más tarde, al ver que Terry se servía una nueva copa de vino, en un intento evidente por calmar su ira—. Sin embargo, no he olvidado que luchasteis a mi lado desde mucho antes de que hubiera siquiera esperanzas de ganar.

—Lo que yo esperaba ganar era la paz para Inglaterra, sire —dijo Terry con amargura—. La paz, y un rey fuerte, con mejores ideas para mantenerla que con los viejos métodos de emplear el hacha de guerra y el ariete. En aquellos momentos, sin embargo, no sabía que uno de vuestros métodos sería el de casar a miembros de los partidos hostiles —añadió con un sarcasmo apenas disimulado—. De haberlo sabido, quizá hubiera decidido apoyar a Ricardo.

Aquellas osadas palabras hicieron que Enrique echara la cabeza hacia atrás y lanzara una sonora risotada.

—Amigo mío, siempre habéis sabido que considero el matrimonio como un excelente compromiso. ¿No recordáis una noche, a horas muy avanzadas, en que estábamos los dos sentados ante un fuego de campamento, en Bosworth Field? Si pensáis en aquella ocasión, recordaréis lo que os dije: que ofrecería mi propia hermana a Jacobo si creyera que eso podía traernos la paz.

—No tenéis ninguna hermana —señaló Terry con aspereza.

—No, pero os tengo a vos en su lugar —replicó el rey con serenidad.

Se trataba del mayor de los cumplidos, y ni siquiera Terry fue inmune a él. Con un suspiro de irritación, dejó la copa y se mesó el cabello, con expresión ausente.

—Treguas y torneos, ésa es la forma de alcanzar la paz —añadió Enrique, complacido consigo mismo—. Las treguas para contener, y los torneos para desahogar las hostilidades. He invitado a Jacobo a enviar a quien desee participar en el torneo que se celebrará cerca de Graham mayor durante el otoño. Dejaremos que los clanes luchen contra nosotros en el campo del honor..., inofensivamente. De hecho, será algo de lo que podremos disfrutar —anunció, cambiando así su opinión anterior sobre el tema—. Naturalmente, no necesitáis participar.

— ¿Tenéis algo más que decirme, sire, o puedo rogaros que me concedáis permiso para retirarme? —preguntó Terry

—Podéis retiraros, desde luego — respondió Enrique con expresión bonachona—. Venid a verme por la mañana y continuaremos hablando. No seáis demasiado duro con vuestro hermano. Él mismo se ofreció a casarse con la muchacha y ahorraros así ese trago. En realidad, no pareció reacio a hacerlo. Desgraciadamente eso no serviría. Ah, Grandchester, y una cosa más, no os preocupéis por comunicarle a Lady Marlow que vuestro compromiso ha quedado roto. Yo mismo me he encargado de ello. Pobre dama..., se sintió bastante alterada. La he enviado al campo, con la esperanza de que un cambio de ambiente contribuya a restaurar su ánimo.

Saber que Enrique se había ocupado de romper el compromiso, y que Susana había sido sometida a una tremenda humillación como resultado de su comportamiento con Candice, fue la última mala noticia que Terry se sintió capaz de tolerar en una sola noche. Hizo una breve reverencia, giró sobre sus talones y los lacayos abrieron las puertas. Cuando ya estaba a punto de salir, sin embargo, Enrique lo llamó.

Terry se preguntó qué se le ocurriría exigirle ahora y se volvió de mala gana hacia él.

—Vuestra futura esposa es condesa —dijo Enrique con una extraña sonrisa en los labios—. Es un título heredado por parte de su madre, y bastante más antiguo que el vuestro, por cierto. ¿Lo sabíais?

—Si de mí dependiese, no me casaría con ella aunque fuera la reina de Escocia —replicó osadamente Terry—. En consecuencia, su título no supone ningún estímulo para mí.

—En eso estoy de acuerdo. De hecho, lo considero un probable obstáculo para la armonía matrimonial—. Al advertir que Terry se limitaba a mirarlo en silencio. Enrique le explicó con una amplia sonrisa—: En la medida en que la joven condesa ya ha logrado engañar a mi guerrero más feroz y brillante, me parecería un error táctico permitir que también os superara en cuanto a rango. En consecuencia, Terrence Graham Grandchester, os confiero a partir de ahora el título de duque...

Cuando Terry salió del salón del trono, la antecámara estaba llena de nobles que le miraron, todos ellos ávidos por observar su expresión y valorar así cómo le había ido en su entrevista con el rey. La respuesta les llegó de parte de un lacayo que salió apresuradamente del salón del trono y anunció en voz alta:

—¿Vuestra gracia?

Terry se volvió para escuchar, de labios del lacayo, que el rey le rogaba transmitir sus saludos personales a su futura esposa. Los nobles presentes, sin embargo, sólo escucharon dos palabras: «Vuestra gracia», lo que significaba que Terrence Grandchester era ahora duque, el título más encumbrado de todo el reino, y que, evidentemente, iba a casarse.

Terry se dio cuenta con una sonrisa burlona de que aquélla era la forma que había encontrado Enrique de anunciar ambos acontecimientos a quienes estuvieran presentes en la antecámara.

Lady Amelia Wildale y su esposo fueron los primeros en recuperarse de la conmoción.

—Por lo visto, debemos ofreceros nuestras más sinceras felicitaciones —dijo Lord Wildale inclinándose ante Terry.

—No estoy precisamente de acuerdo —espetó el duque.

—¿Quién es la afortunada dama? —preguntó Lord Avery con naturalidad—. Evidentemente, no se trata de Lady Marlow.

Terry se puso rígido y se volvió lentamente, mientras la tensión y la expectativa casi podían cortarse en el aire. Pero entonces, antes de que pudiera contestar, la voz de Enrique tronó desde la puerta del salón del trono:

—Lady Candice White.

El asombrado silencio que siguió se vio interrumpido por una carcajada apenas contenida, seguida de risitas más ligeras, hasta que finalmente se produjo un ensordecedor murmullo de negativas y exclamaciones de asombro.

—¿Candice White? —repitió Lady Elizabeth al tiempo que dirigía a Terry una mirada burlona que hizo recordar a éste la intimidad que había compartido con ella en otros tiempos—. ¿No la hermosa, sino la más fea de ellas?

Terry, que lo único que quería era alejarse de allí cuanto antes, asintió con un gesto distante y se volvió para marcharse.

—Pero es bastante mayor, ¿verdad? —insistió Lady Elizabeth.

—No lo suficiente como para recogerse las faldas y huir del Lobo Negro —exclamó Graverley con suavidad, al tiempo que salía de entre la multitud—. Sin duda, tendréis que golpearla para enseñarle a obedecer, ¿verdad? Un poco de tortura, un poco de dolor y quizá, sólo quizá, aprenda a quedarse en vuestra cama.

Terry contuvo a duras penas el deseo de estrangular a aquel bastardo. Alguien se echó a reír para amortiguar la tensión y comentó:

—Aquí se trata de Inglaterra contra Escocia, Grandchester, sólo que esta vez las batallas tendrán lugar en el dormitorio. Apuesto mi bolsa por vos.

—Y yo la mía —dijo alguien más.

—Pues yo apuesto la mía por la mujer —proclamó Graverley.

Hacia el fondo de la multitud, un anciano caballero se llevó una mano a la oreja y le preguntó a un amigo que se hallaba más cerca del duque.

—¿Eh? ¿A qué viene tanto alboroto? ¿Qué le ha sucedido a Grandchester?

—Tiene que casarse con esa ramera de White. —contestó el otro elevando la voz lo suficiente como para que se lo escuchase entre el murmullo de las conversaciones.

—¿Qué habéis dicho? —preguntó una dama volviendo la cabeza.

—¡Que Grandchester tiene que casarse con la ramera de White!—contestó el anciano caballero a voz en cuello.

Entre los murmullos y el alboroto que siguieron, sólo dos nobles presentes en la antecámara permanecieron quietos y en silencio, Lord MacLeash y Lord Dugal, los emisarios del rey Jacobo, quienes aguardaban a que se firmara el acuerdo de boda con el que debían partir esa misma noche hacia Escocia.

Dos horas más tarde, la noticia había pasado de los nobles a los sirvientes y los guardias del exterior, para llegar finalmente a la gente de la calle.

—Grandchester tiene que casarse con la ramera de White —repetían.

Continuara...


	15. Chapter 14

**CAPÍTULO 14**

En respuesta a la llamada de su padre, Candy apartó sus pensamientos del recuerdo del hombre que todavía agobiaba sus días y noches. Dejó el bordado en que trabajaba, dirigió a Annie una mirada de extrañeza, se arrebujó aún más en el chal verde que llevaba sobre los hombros y abandonó el salón de costura. Las voces de los hombres que discutían en voz alta hicieron que se detuviera en la galería, desde donde miró hacia el salón. Allá abajo había por lo menos dos docenas de hombres, parientes y nobles reunidos alrededor del fuego, y en los rostros de todos había una expresión tan hosca como la muerte. También estaba presente fray Benedict, y al contemplar su semblante gélido y severo Candy se sintió alarmada y avergonzada a un tiempo.

Recordaba cada una de las palabras del sermón que el fraile le había dirigido cuando ella le confesó el pecado que había cometido con Terrence Grandchester: «Habéis avergonzado a vuestro padre, a vuestro país y a vuestro Dios con vuestros deseos incontrolables por ese hombre. Si no fuerais culpable de un pecado de placer, habríais rendido vuestra vida, antes que vuestro honor.» En lugar de sentirse limpia, algo que le ocurría normalmente después de haber confesado sus pecados, Candy se sintió sucia e incapaz de alcanzar la salvación.

Ahora, retrospectivamente, le pareció un tanto extraño que hubiera colocado a Dios en último lugar de importancia entre aquellos a quienes, según él, había avergonzado con su conducta. Y a pesar de la culpabilidad que sentía por el hecho de haber disfrutado con las cosas que lord Grandchester le hizo, se negaba a creer que su Dios pudiera encontrarla culpable por haber establecido aquel trato. En primer lugar, lord Grandchester no quería arrebatarle la vida, sino que sólo deseaba su cuerpo. Y aunque había pecado al disfrutar en compañía de un hombre que no era su esposo, el trato había sido establecido entre ambos con la más noble de las intenciones, salvar la vida a Annie, o eso fue al menos lo que ella pensó.

El Dios de venganza y justicia del que fray Benedict hablaba en términos tan aterradores no era el mismo Dios que Candy sentía tan a menudo en su corazón. El Dios de Candy era razonable y amable, aunque un tanto severo. Sólo confiaba en que él comprendiera por qué no había podido apartar por completo de su mente el dulce recuerdo de las noches que había pasado en brazos de Terry Grandchester. El recuerdo de sus besos apasionados, de sus apasionadas palabras susurradas al oído, regresaba una y otra vez para atormentarla, y ella no podía hacer nada por evitarlo. A veces, ni siquiera deseaba intentarlo... Soñó varias veces con él, con la forma en que la miraba, con aquella sonrisa perezosa que se dibujaba en un rostro atezado, con...

Candy apartó bruscamente aquellos pensamientos de su mente y bajó de mala gana al salón para enfrentarse a los hombres que se habían reunido allí, en torno a la chimenea. Hasta el momento, había permanecido prácticamente recluida en el castillo de White, pues necesitaba la seguridad que le proporcionaban esos antiguos muros que le eran tan familiares. A pesar de su reclusión auto impuesta, estaba convencida de que los hombres que se encontraban en el salón sabían lo que había hecho. Su padre le había pedido una narración completa de su secuestro y, cuando Candy estaba explicándoselo, la interrumpió para que le dijese sin rodeos si el Lobo la había obligado a acostarse con él. La expresión del rostro de Candy fue todo lo que necesitó para conocer la respuesta, y a pesar de los esfuerzos que ella hizo para calmar su furia, explicarle los términos del trato acordado con su secuestrador, y asegurarle que no se había comportado con ella de una manera brutal, la ira de su padre fue incontenible. Las maldiciones que lanzó se oyeron en todo el castillo, y las razones no pudieron mantenerse en secreto. No tenía forma de saber, sin embargo, si los hombres que ahora estaban en el salón la consideraban una víctima impotente o una vulgar ramera.

Su padre estaba de pie ante la chimenea, de espalda a los invitados.

—¿Deseabais verme, padre?

Él habló sin volverse, y el ominoso tono de su voz hizo que Candy sintiera un hormigueo en la espalda.

—Siéntate, hija.

Su primo Angus se levantó enseguida para ofrecer su silla a Candy.

La rapidez, e incluso el afán de aquel gesto tan amable pilló a la muchacha por sorpresa.

—¿Cómo os sentís, Candy? —preguntó Garrick Carmichael.

Candy lo miró extrañada, y la emoción hizo que sintiese un nudo en la garganta. Desde que Becky se había ahogado, era la primera vez que el padre de ésta se dignaba a dirigirle la palabra.

—Yo..., estoy bien —susurró ella, mirándolo con expresión agradecida—. Y... os doy las gracias por preguntarlo, Garrick Carmichael.

—Sois una muchacha valiente —dijo otro de sus parientes, provocando en Candy un sentimiento de orgullo.

—En efecto —dijo otro—. Y una verdadera White.

De pronto se le ocurrió por un instante que, a pesar de la mirada inexplicablemente sombría que le dirigió su padre, ése quizá fuese el día más maravilloso de su vida. Fue Hollis Fergusson quien habló a continuación, con tono gruñón para disculparse en nombre de todos los presentes por el comportamiento que habían tenido con ella en el pasado.

—William nos ha contado todo lo ocurrido mientras estuvisteis entre las garras de ese bárbaro..., cómo escapasteis en su propio caballo, lo atacasteis con su propio puñal e hicisteis jirones las mantas de sus hombres. Con vuestra huida lo convertisteis en el hazmerreír de muchacha con tanto valor como el vuestro jamás habría hecho la clase de cosas de las que os acusó Alexander. William nos lo ha hecho ver así. Alexander se equivocó con vos.

Candy miró fijamente a su hermanastro con expresión de amor y gratitud.

—No he hecho sino contar la verdad —dijo él al tiempo que esbozaba una sonrisa inexplicablemente melancólica, como si el placer por lo que él mismo había realizado se viera empequeñecido por algo que pesaba más en su ánimo.

—Sois una verdadera White —repitió Hollis Fergusson orgullosamente—. Una White de pies a cabeza. Ninguno de nosotros ha logrado hacerle probar al Lobo el sabor de su espada, mientras que vos, a pesar de lo pequeña que sois, lo habéis hecho.

—Gracias, Hollis —susurró Candy.

Sólo Malcolm, el menor de los hermanastros de Candy, continuaba mirándola con malicia como en el pasado.

Su padre se volvió bruscamente hacia ella, y la expresión que había en su cara desvaneció de inmediato parte de la satisfacción que Candy experimentaba.

—¿Ha ocurrido... algo malo? —preguntó ella con tono vacilante.

—En efecto —contestó él amargamente—. Nuestro entrometido monarca ha decidido determinar cuál será vuestro destino. —Con las manos a la espalda, empezó a pasearse de un lado a otro mientras explicaba con tono áspero y monótono—: Cuando tú y tu hermana fuisteis secuestradas, solicité al rey Jacobo dos mil hombres armados para que se unieran a los nuestros y pudiéramos perseguir así al bárbaro hasta Inglaterra. Jacobo me ordenó que no emprendiese ninguna acción hasta que él tuviera tiempo de exigirle a Enrique que os liberara, así como una reparación por semejante atropello. Según dijo, acababa de acordar una tregua con el inglés. »No debería haberle dicho a Jacobo lo que tenía intención de hacer. Eso fue un error —añadió con fiereza—. ¡No habríamos tenido necesidad de su ayuda! Se había violado la santidad de una de nuestras abadías, en cuyos terrenos fuisteis secuestradas. Al cabo de pocos días, toda la católica Escocia estaba preparada, e incluso ansiosa, por levantarse en armas y marchar a nuestro lado. Pero Jacobo desea la paz —continuó con enfado—. Aunque sea a costa del orgullo de los White's ¡Desea la paz a cualquier precio! Me prometió venganza. Prometió a toda Escocia que haría pagar su atropello a ese bárbaro. Pues bien —escupió lord White con furia— se lo ha echo pagar. Ha obtenido su reparación del inglés.

Candy se preguntó angustiada si Terrence Grandchester habría sido hecho prisionero o algo peor, pero a juzgar por la expresión furiosa de su padre, no se le había impuesto ninguno de los castigos que él habría considerado adecuados.

—¿Qué fue lo que aceptó Jacobo a modo de reparación? —preguntó Candy al advertir que su padre parecía incapaz de continuar.

Frente a ella, William volvió la cabeza y los otros hombres empezaron a mirarse las manos.

—El matrimonio —masculló su padre.

—¿De quién?

—El tuyo.

Por un instante, la mente de Candy quedó completamente en blanco.

—Mi... matrimonio..., ¿con quién?

—Con ese engendro de Satán. Con el asesino de mi hermano y de mi hijo. ¡Con el Lobo Negro!

Candy se sujetó a los brazos de la silla porque sintió que estaba apunto de desvanecerse.

—¿Qué?

Su padre asintió con un gesto furioso, pero su voz y su expresión asumieron un extraño matiz de triunfo y se detuvo directamente delante de ella.

—Se supone que debes ser un instrumento de paz, hija, pero más tarde serás un instrumento de victoria para los White's y para toda Escocia.

Candy negó lentamente con la cabeza y miró fijamente a su padre, confusa y cada vez más pálida. —Sin darse cuenta de lo que hacía—continuó su padre

—Jacobo me ha proporcionado los medios para destruir al bárbaro, no en el campo de batalla, poniendo fin a su vida, como yo esperaba, sino en su propio castillo, arruinando lo que le quede de vida. De hecho, tú misma ya has empezado a hacerlo. —Concluyó con una sonrisa tímida y orgullosa.

—¿Qué queréis decir? —susurró Candy con voz ronca.

—Gracias a ti se ha convertido en el hazmerreír de toda Inglaterra. Desde Escocia a Inglaterra han circulado las historias de vuestras dos fugas y de la herida que le causasteis con su propia daga. Su brutalidad le ha ganado enemigos en su propio país, y esos enemigos se ocupan de difundir esas historias por todas partes. Gracias a ti, querida, todo el mundo se ríe del campeón de Enrique. Has arruinado su reputación, aunque le queda su riqueza, junto con sus títulos, riqueza y títulos que ha acumulado dedicándose a aplastar a los escoceses bajo su bota. Deberás ocuparte de que jamás pueda disfrutar de esas ganancias, y eso es algo que podrás hacer negándole un heredero, negándole tus favores al...

Candy, temerosa y azorada, se puso de pie y exclamó:

—¡Esto es una locura! Decidle al rey Jacobo que yo no deseo ninguna reparación.

—¡Lo que nosotros deseemos no tiene la menor importancia! Roma desea una reparación. Escocia también la desea. Mientras hablamos, Grandchester viene de camino hacia aquí. Se firmará el contrato matrimonial y la boda se celebrará inmediatamente después. Jacobo no nos ha dejado otra alternativa.

Candy negó lentamente con la cabeza, en un gesto de desesperación.

—No, padre, no lo comprendéis —susurró por fin—. Es que yo..., él confió en mí, convencido de que no intentaría escapar, y lo hice. Y si por ello se ha convertido en un hazmerreír, jamás me lo perdonará...

Una expresión de cólera apareció en el rostro de su padre.

—No tienes por qué desear su perdón. Lo que queremos es su derrota absoluta, en todos los terrenos. Cada miembro del clan White, cada escocés, dependerá de ti para infligírsela. Tienes el valor necesario para hacerlo, Candice, como bien te encargaste de demostrar mientras fuiste su cautiva...

Candy ya no lo escuchaba. Había humillado a Terrence Grandchester y ahora éste venía camino de White, tembló al darse cuenta de lo mucho que debía detestarla por ello, de lo enojado que debía de sentirse; lo imaginó tal como lo había visto la noche en que fue arrojada a sus pies, con su capa negra ondeando extrañamente, mientras el resplandor de la hoguera confería a sus facciones un aspecto satánico. Recordó la expresión de su rostro ante su caballo que había muerto a causa de ella, la furia que ensombreció sus rasgos cuando le produjo un tajo en la cara. Pero nada de eso había quebrado su confianza. Nada de eso había logrado convertirlo en el hazmerreír de todos.

La voz de su padre la trajo de nuevo a la realidad.

—¡Debe ser privado de un heredero, del mismo modo que me privó a mí del mío! Dios me ha concedido esta venganza cuando todos los demás caminos se cerraron. Tengo otros herederos, pero él nunca tendrá ninguno. Nunca. Tu matrimonio con él será mi venganza.

—Padre —exclamó Candy, abrumada por el dolor—, os lo ruego, no me pidáis que haga eso. Haré cualquier cosa. Regresaré a la abadía, o me iré a vivir con tía Elinor o a cualquier otra parte que me digáis.

—¡No! Eso le permitiría casarse con otra y tener descendencia.

—No lo haré —dijo Candy, aturdida, echando mano de los primeros argumentos lógicos que se le ocurrieron—. ¡No puedo hacerlo! Es un error. ¡Es imposible! Si el Lobo Negro me desea..., si desea un heredero —se corrigió, mirando avergonzada a los otros hombres allí presentes—, ¿cómo puedo impedírselo? Su fuerza es cinco veces superior a la mía. Aunque, después de todo lo ocurrido entre nosotros, no creo que desee tenerme en su castillo, y mucho menos en su... —Trató desesperadamente de buscar una palabra que pudiera sustituir a la que acudió a sus labios, pero no se le ocurrió ninguna—En su... cama —dijo por fin, bajando la vista.

—Quisiera que tuvieses razón, hija mía, pero te equivocas. Posees la misma cualidad que tenía tu madre, una cualidad que hace que un hombre se estremezca de deseo al mirarte. El Lobo te deseará, tanto si le gustas como si no. —De repente, hizo una pausa para dar mayor énfasis a sus palabras, y una lenta sonrisa se extendió sobre su rostro—. No obstante, es posible que no pueda hacer gran cosa al respecto si le pido a tía Elinor que te acompañe.

—Tía Elinor... —repitió Candy con expresión ausente—. Padre, no sé a qué os referís, pero todo esto es un error.

Dirigió una mirada de impotencia y desesperación a los hombres que la rodeaban, mientras en su mente veía a un Terry muy diferente del que ellos conocían; vio al hombre que la había halagado en el claro del bosque, que había hablado con ella en el balcón; el mismo hombre que le propuso un trato para hacer el amor con ella, que la trató con suavidad cuando cualquier otro secuestrador la habría violado para entregarla después a sus hombres.

—Os lo ruego, padre —dijo volviéndose hacia él—. Tratad de comprender. No es ninguna deslealtad sino la razón lo que me induce a hablaros de este modo. Sé cuántos de los nuestros han muerto combatiendo contra el Lobo, pero eso es lo que sucede en todas las batallas. No se le puede acusar de la muerte de Alexander, ni de...

—¿Te atreves a exonerarlo? —bramó su padre, mirándola como si de pronto se hubiera transformado en una serpiente ante sus propios ojos—. ¿O es que acaso tu lealtad no está con nosotros sino con él?

Candy se sintió como si su padre la hubiera abofeteado. Sin embargo, en lo profundo de su ser comprendía que los sentimientos de su antiguo secuestrador constituían un verdadero enigma, incluso para ella misma.

—Sólo busco la paz... para todos nosotros...

—Eso es evidente, Candice —dijo su padre con amargura—. No puedo ahorrarte la humillación de escuchar lo que tu prometido piensa de esta unión «pacífica» y de ti misma, puesto que en la misma corte de Enrique, y con voz lo bastante fuerte como para que lo oyera todo el mundo, dijo que no te querría aunque fueses la reina de Escocia. Al negase a aceptarte como esposa, su rey lo amenazó con privarlo de todo lo que poseía, a pesar de lo cual siguió negándose. Enrique tuvo que amenazarlo con la muerte para que finalmente consintiera. Después te llamó la ramera White, fanfarroneó al afirmar que te obligaría a someterte a él a palos. Sus amigos empezaron a hacer apuestas por él, sin dejar de reír porque mostró su intención de esclavizarte como ha pretendido esclavizar a Escocia. ¡Eso es lo que piensa de ti y de este matrimonio! En cuanto a todos ellos, te han impuesto el título que él mismo te confirió: ¡la ramera White!

Cada una de las palabras que pronunció su padre golpearon como un trallazo el corazón de Candy, y la hicieron experimentar una vergüenza y un dolor insoportables. Cuando él hubo terminado de hablar, ella permaneció de pie, cada vez más insensible a todo hasta que finalmente ya no sintió nada. Cuando levanto la cabeza y miró a los valientes y cansados escoceses que la rodeaban, su voz sonó brusca y dura.

—¡Sólo espero que apostaran toda su fortuna por él!

Continuara...


	16. Chapter 15

**CAPÍTULO 15**

Candy se hallaba a solas en las almenas, mirando en dirección a las marismas, mientras el viento jugueteaba con sus cabellos. La esperanza de que el «novio» no acudiera a la boda, prevista para dentro de dos horas, se había desvanecido minutos antes, cuando un guardia del castillo acudió para informarle que los jinetes ya se aproximaban. Ciento cincuenta caballeros montados cabalgan hacia el puente levadizo, y la luz del sol poniente se reflejaba sobre sus brillantes escudos, convirtiéndolos en reluciente oro. Los estandartes con la figura del lobo ondeaban siniestros ante sus propios ojos.

Con la misma ausencia de emociones que experimentaba desde hacía cinco días, permaneció donde estaba, observando a los caballeros acercarse a las puertas del castillo. Observó de pronto que había mujeres entre ellos, y unos pocos estandartes diferentes de los del Lobo. Le habían dicho que en la ceremonia de esa noche estarían presentes algunos nobles ingleses, pero no esperaba que hubiera mujeres. De mala gana, dirigió la mirada hacia el hombre de anchos hombros que cabalgaba al frente del grupo, con la cabeza desnuda y sin escudo ni espada, a lomos de un gran alazán negro de abundantes crines que sólo podía haber sido engendrado por Thor . Al lado de Terry cabalgaba Arik, también con la cabeza descubierta y sin armadura, y Candy supuso que era su forma de indicar su mayor desprecio por cualquier intento del clan White de tenderles una emboscada.

Desde la distancia, Candy no distinguió bien el rostro de Terrence Grandchester pero mientras esperaba a que hicieran descender el puente levadizo, casi pudo advertir su impaciencia.

Como si hubiera percibido que ella lo observaba, Terry levantó de pronto la cabeza, recorrió con la mirada las almenas del castillo y ella, sin tener la intención de hacerlo, se apretó contra el muro para ocultarse ante su vista. Temor. Se dio cuenta con asco de que la primera emoción que experimentaba desde hacía cinco días era temor. Enderezó los hombros, se volvió y entró en el castillo.

Dos horas más tarde, Candy se contempló en el espejo. La sensación de agradable insensibilidad que se desvaneció en las almenas, había sido reemplazada por una fuerte emoción. Pero el rostro que aparecía ahora reflejado en el espejo no era más que una máscara pálida sin emoción alguna.

—No será tan terrible como piensas, Candy —le dijo Annie, que hacía todo lo posible por infundirle ánimos mientras ayudaba a dos doncellas a enderezarle la cola del vestido—. Todo habrá terminado en menos de una hora.

—Si al menos el matrimonio pudiera ser tan corto como la boda —dijo Candy, abatida.

—Sir Stefan está abajo, en el salón. Yo misma lo he visto. No permitirá que el duque haga nada que os avergüence. Es un caballero fuerte y honorable.

Candy se volvió y estudió el rostro de su hermana con una sonrisa triste y enigmática.

—Annie, ¿hablamos del mismo «honorable caballero» que nos secuestró?

—Bueno —replicó Annie, a la defensiva— al menos no intentó establecer ningún trato inmoral conmigo, lo que no puede decirse de su hermano.

—Eso es muy cierto —admitió Candy, completamente distraída por el momento de sus propias _**cuitas**_ —. Sin embargo, esta noche yo no contaría con su buena voluntad. No me cabe la menor duda de que deseará retorcerte el cuello en cuanto te vea, porque ahora sabe que lo engañaste.

—¡Oh, pero no es así como se siente! —exclamó Annie—. Me dijo que fue un plan muy atrevido y valeroso el que empleé para escapar. —De mala gana añadió—: Sólo más tarde agregó que deseaba retorcerme el cuello por ello. Además, no fue a él a quien engañé sino a su malvado hermano.

—¿Has hablado ya con Sir Stefan? —preguntó Candy atónita.

Annie nunca había demostrado el menor interés por ninguno de los jóvenes que la habían cortejado durante los tres últimos años; ahora, sin embargo, se veía en secreto con el último hombre del mundo con quien su padre le permitiría casarse.

—Conseguí intercambiar unas pocas palabras con él en el salón, cuando me acerqué a William para hacerle una pregunta —confesó Annie ruborizada. A continuación pareció concentrar toda su atención en enderezar la manga de su vestido de terciopelo rojo. Por fin, inclinando la cabeza, añadió—: Candy ahora que va a haber paz entre nuestros países, tal vez consiga enviarte mensajes con frecuencia. Y, si incluyera en ellos alguno para sir Stefan, ¿te ocuparías de que lo recibiera?

Candy se sintió como si, de repente, el mundo se hubiera vuelto del revés.

—Si estás convencida de que eso es lo que deseas, así lo haré. ¿Debo incluir también los mensajes de sir Stefan entre los que yo te dirija?—preguntó reprimiendo una risa que se debía en parte a la histeria y en parte a la consternación, al comprender la delicada situación en que se encontraba su hermana.

—Sir Stefan sugirió precisamente eso —contestó Annie, con una amplia sonrisa.

—Yo... —empezó a decir Candy.

Pero la puerta de su habitación se abrió de pronto para dar paso a una anciana diminuta que se detuvo de improviso. Lucía un vestido pasado de moda pero encantador de satén gris guarnecido de piel de conejo y un anticuado tocado de gasa blanca que le rodeaba por completo el cuello y parte de la barbilla, además de un velo plateado que le colgaba por detrás hasta los hombros. Tía Elinor miró primero a una muchacha y luego a la otra, sonrió, confusa.

—Sé que tú eres la pequeña Annie —dijo dirigiéndose a Annie y luego, volviéndose hacia Candy agregó—: pero, ¿puede ser esta hermosa criatura mi pequeña y pecosa Candy?

Contempló con asombrada admiración a la novia que estaba de pie ante ella, con un vestido de terciopelo crema y satén, con un escote bajo y cuadrado, de cintura alta y mangas anchas y ahuecadas, recubiertas de los codos a los puños de perlas, rubíes y diamantes. Una magnífica capa de satén, forrada de terciopelo y recamada también con perlas, se sujetaba a los hombros de Candy con un par de magníficos broches de oro engarzados de perlas, rubíes y diamantes. El cabello le caía sobre los hombros y relucía como el oro y los rubíes que llevaba.

—Terciopelo de color crema... —dijo tía Elinor con una sonrisa, antes de abrir los brazos—. Es muy poco práctico, amor mío, pero estás hermosa. Casi tanto como tu...

Candy corrió a su encuentro para abrazarla.

—Oh, tía Elinor, me siento tan feliz de veros. Temía que no pudierais venir.

Llamaron a la puerta, Annie abrió y se volvió hacia Candy Sus palabras ahogaron bruscamente la demostración de afecto de su hermanastra.

—Candy, nuestro padre desea que bajes ahora mismo. Los documentos ya están preparados para ser firmados.

Un terror casi incontrolable se apoderó de Candy provocándole náuseas y ahuyentando todo color de su cara. Tía Elinor tomó a la novia del brazo en un evidente esfuerzo por distraerla e impedir que pensara en lo que le aguardaba. La condujo hacia la puerta, mientras no dejaba de hablar sobre la escena que la esperaba en el salón.

—No podrás dar crédito a tus ojos cuando veas lo lleno que está el salón —dijo, erróneamente convencida de que la presencia de una multitud disminuiría el temor de Candy a enfrentarse a su futuro esposo—. Tu padre ha situado a cien hombres armados a un lado del salón, y él... —el tono que utilizó dejó bien a las claras que «él» no podía ser otro que el Lobo Negro— cuenta al menos con otros tantos de sus propios caballeros situados al otro lado del salón vigilando a nuestros hombres.

Candy recorrió lentamente el largo pasillo, y cada paso lento que daba le producía la sensación de ser el último.

—Parece que fuese a celebrarse una batalla en lugar de una boda—susurró.

—Bueno, sí, pero no lo es. No exactamente. Abajo hay más nobles que caballeros. El rey Jacobo debe de haber enviado a la mitad de su corte y también están presentes los jefes de los clanes cercanos.

Candy continuó avanzando por el largo y oscuro pasillo.

—Los vi llegar esta mañana.

—Sí, bueno, el caso es que el rey Enrique ha querido que esto parezca una ocasión especial, digna de ser celebrada, pues también están presentes toda clase de nobles ingleses, y unos pocos de ellos han acudido incluso en compañía de sus esposas. Es algo maravilloso de ver..., los escoceses y los ingleses, todos vestidos con sus mejores galas de terciopelo y satén, reunidos, juntos...

Candy se volvió e inició el corto descenso de los altos escalones de piedra que conducían al salón.

—Todo parece muy silenciosos ahí abajo —comentó con voz temblorosa al percibir voces masculinas que pretendían sonar joviales, algunos carraspeos, la risa nerviosa de una mujer..., y nada más— ¿Qué están haciendo todos?

—No hacen más que intercambiar frías miradas —contestó alegremente tía Elinor—, o fingen no darse cuenta de que la otra mitad del salón también está llena de gente.

Candy se dispuso a descender por el último tramo de escaleras, pero antes se detuvo por un instante para prepararse, se mordió el labio inferior para controlar su temblor y luego alzó desafiante la cabeza, levantó la barbilla y descendió los últimos escalones.

Un murmullo ominoso se extendió por el salón cuando Candy apareció ante la vista de todos los invitados, y el espectáculo que contemplaron sus ojos fue de tan mal presagio como el silencio que reinaba. Los hachones encendidos en las paredes arrojaban su luz sobre los espectadores, de miradas fijas y hostiles. Hombres armados montaban guardia junto a los hacheros. Las damas y lores estaban de pie el uno al lado del otro, los ingleses a un lado del salón y los escoceses en el opuesto, exactamente como le había dicho tía Elinor.

Pero no fueron los invitados quienes hicieron que a Candy empezaran a temblarle las rodillas, sino la alta figura que permanecía erguida y altiva en el centro del salón, observándola con ojos como ascuas. Se cernía sobre ella, como un espectro del mal, vestido con una capa de color vino ribeteada de piel de marta, y emanaba de él una ira tan poderosa que hasta sus propios compatriotas procuraban mantenerse alejados.

El padre de Candy se adelantó para tomarla de la mano, con un guardia a cada lado, pero el Lobo no se movió de donde estaba. Omnipotente y despreciativo ante su insignificante enemigo, se burlaba abiertamente de la necesidad de protegerse ante ellos. El padre de Candy hizo que ésta lo tomara del brazo y la condujo por el ancho camino que cruzaba el gran salón separando a escoceses de ingleses, que ahora retrocedían a medida que ellos avanzaban. A la derecha de Candy estaban los escoceses, con sus rostros severos y orgullosos, mirándola con expresión de cólera y simpatía a un tiempo; a la izquierda se hallaban los altivos ingleses que la miraban con fría hostilidad. Y delante, bloqueando su camino, estaba la siniestra figura de su futuro esposo, con la capa echada hacia atrás, sobre los anchos hombros, los pies ligeramente separados, los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho y mirándola como si se tratara de una criatura repulsiva que se acercara arrastrándose por el suelo.

Incapaz de soportar aquella mirada, Candy centró la suya sobre un punto indeterminado, situado justo por encima del hombro izquierdo de Royce, y se preguntó, un tanto desconcertada, si éste se haría a un lado para dejarlos pasar. El corazón le latía desbocado. Se aferró al brazo de su padre, pero el Lobo se negó a moverse un solo milímetro, y obligó deliberadamente a Jenny y a su padre a dar un pequeño rodeo. Jenny advirtió que aquello no representaba más que el primer indicio del desprecio con que la trataría a partir de ese momento, tanto en público como en privado, y durante el resto de su vida.

Afortunadamente, dispuso de poco tiempo para pensar en ello, porque un nuevo horror la esperaba: la firma del contrato matrimonial. El documento estaba extendido sobre una mesa, flanqueado por dos hombres, uno de ellos el emisario de la corte del rey Jacobo, y el otro el emisario de la corte del rey Enrique, presentes ambos para actuar como testigos del acto.

Al llegar ante la mesa, el conde de White se detuvo y soltó la sudorosa mano de su hija, que había contado con su apoyo para mantenerse en pie.

—El bárbaro ya lo ha firmado —anunció con voz bien clara y audible.

Ante aquellas palabras, la hostilidad reinante en el salón entre ingleses y escoceses pareció aumentar por momento. Con una gélida expresión de desprecio, Candy contempló el pergamino que contenía las cláusulas que establecían su dote, y que la condenaban irremediablemente para toda la vida, para toda la eternidad, a ser la esposa y la propiedad de un hombre al que detestaba tanto como él a ella. Al pie del documento, el duque de Grandchester había estampado su firma con trazos firmes; era la firma de su secuestrador, convertido ahora en su carcelero.

Sobre la mesa, al lado del pergamino, había una pluma y un tintero, y aunque Candy hizo esfuerzos por coger la pluma, sus temblorosos dedos se negaron a obedecer. El emisario del rey Jacobo se acercó a ella y Candy lo miró con expresión de desdicha, impotencia e ira.

—Milady —le dijo con una ligera reverencia, y con la intención evidente de demostrar a los ingleses presentes en el salón que Lady Candice contaba con el respeto del propio rey Jacob—, nuestro soberano, el rey Jacobo de Escocia, me ha encargado que os transmita sus saludos, y que os diga que toda Escocia está en deuda con vos por este sacrificio que hacéis en nombre de nuestra querida patria. Sois un honor para el gran clan de los White, y para toda Escocia.

Candy aturdida, creyó advertir cierto énfasis en la palabra «sacrificio». Pero el emisario ya tomaba la pluma y se la entregaba.

Como si lo viera desde muy lejos, observó cómo tendía lentamente la mano hacia la pluma, la tomaba y luego firmaba el detestable documento. Al enderezarse, no pudo apartar la mirada del pergamino. Transfigurada, miró fijamente su propio nombre, escrito con la bella caligrafía que la madre Maria e había hecho practicar y perfeccionar. ¡La abadía! De repente, no pudo, no quiso creer que Dios permitiera que todo esto le sucediera a ella. Seguramente, durante todo el tiempo pasado en la abadía de Belkirk, Dios tuvo que haberse dado cuenta de que era una mujer piadosa, obediente y devota, o al menos que intentaba serlo. «Dios mío —rogó en silencio». ¿Por qué me hacéis esto? No vais a permitir que me suceda algo así, ¿verdad?»

—Damas y caballeros, ¡un brindis por el duque de Grandchester y su novia! —resonó la voz de Stefan, arrancando ecos de las paredes de piedra.

«Su novia»... Aquellas palabras reverberaron en el cerebro de Candy, discordantes con los recuerdos que abrigaba de las pasadas semanas. Miró alrededor con expresión de pánico, sin estar muy segura de saber si la alegría sólo había durado unos pocos segundos o unos minutos. Y luego empezó a rezar de nuevo: «Os lo ruego, Señor, no permitáis que esto me suceda.» pero ya era demasiado tarde. Miró con asombro cómo las grandes puertas de roble se abrían para permitir la entrada al salón del sacerdote al que todos esperaban.

—Fray Benedict —anunció entonces el conde de White en voz alta, desde la puerta—, acaba de anunciarnos que no se encuentra bien.

Candy contuvo la respiración por un instante.

—Así pues, la boda no podrá celebrarse hasta mañana —añadió su padre.

«¡Gracias, Dios mío!», pensó Candy, y trató de retroceder, de alejarse de la mesa, pero el salón empezó a girar y horrorizada, se dio cuenta de que estaba a punto de desmayarse. Y la persona que se hallaba más cerca de ella era Terrence Grandchester.

De repente, tía Elinor soltó un grito al advertir la situación en que se encontraba su sobrina. Se acercó a ella, apartando a codazos a los hombres de su clan, y al cabo de un instante Candy sintió un cálido abrazo y que una mejilla apergaminada se apretó contra la suya, mientas una voz dolorosamente familiar le susurraba al oído:

—Vamos, cariño, respira profundamente y te sentirás bien en un momento. Tu tía Elinor está aquí y te llevará arriba.

Candy recuperó el equilibrio, y la alegría y el alivio se apoderaron de ella cuando su padre, dando la espalda a los ingleses, anunció:

—Sólo será un retraso de un día. Fray Benedict se encuentra ligeramente indispuesto, y el buen hombre promete acudir mañana para bendecir la ceremonia, por muy enfermo que se sienta.

Candy se volvió para abandonar el salón en compañía de su tía, y dirigió una rápida mirada hacia su «prometido» para ver su reacción ante el retraso. Pero el Lobo Negro ni siquiera parecía haberse enterado de que ella estaba allí. Miraba fijamente al conde de White, y aunque su expresión era tan inescrutable como la de una esfinge, en sus ojos se observaba una mirada fría y especulativa. Fuera, la tormenta que había amenazado durante todo el día, se desató frenéticamente y un rayo cruzó el cielo, seguido del siniestro retumbar del trueno.

—No obstante —continuó su padre sin mirar en ningún momento a los ingleses, situados a su derecha—, el festín tendrá lugar según lo planeado. Tengo entendido, por lo que me dice el emisario del rey Enrique, que la mayoría de los súbditos de éste desean regresar a Inglaterra inmediatamente, por la mañana; no obstante, temo que tengan que quedarse aquí un día más, puesto que nuestros caminos no son adecuados para que los ingleses viajen por ellos cuando descarga la tormenta.

Un murmullo de voces brotó a ambos lados del salón. Haciendo caso omiso de las miradas que le dirigían, Candy cruzó el atestado salón, en compañía de su tía, en dirección a las escaleras que conducían a su dormitorio, donde le aguardaban la cordura y el consuelo. Aquello significaba un alivio temporal.

Una vez que las pesadas puertas de roble de su dormitorio se cerraron tras ella, Candy se volvió para arrojarse en brazos de su tía Elinor, en los que lloró sin el menor rubor, con alivio.

—Vamos, vamos, mi pequeña —le dijo maternalmente la anciana mientras le daba unas palmaditas en la espalda y le hablaba con la firmeza que la caracterizaba—. Cuando llegué no abrigué la menor duda de que ya habías abandonado la idea de que estaría a tu lado, ¿verdad?

Candy hizo un esfuerzo por reprimir las lágrimas, estrechó a su tía entre los brazos y asintió dócilmente. Desde que su padre le sugirió que tía Elinor la acompañara a Inglaterra, Candy se concentró en eso como la única alegría que contemplaba en su horizonte tenebroso y terrible.

Tía Elinor tomó entre las palmas de las manos el rostro surcado de lágrimas de Candy y prosiguió con determinación:

—Pero ahora estoy aquí, y esta mañana he hablado con tu padre. Estoy aquí y a partir de ahora no me apartaré de tu lado. ¿No te alegra saberlo? Pasaremos juntas momentos muy agradables. Aunque te veas obligada a casarte con ese inglés y a residir con él, por muy bestia que sea, juntas nos olvidaremos de él y haremos lo que solíamos hacer cuando tu padre me desterró a la casa de viuda en Glencarin. No es que sienta ningún rencor hacia vuestro padre por ello, pues hablo demasiado, aunque me temo que esta vez ha sido peor que nunca, ya que durante mucho tiempo me he visto privada de personas queridas con las que hablar.

Candy la miró, un poco confusa debido al prolongado discurso que su tía había pronunciado casi sin respirar. Sonrió y volvió a abrazar a la dulce anciana.

Sentada ante la larga mesa, sobre el estrado, sin prestar atención a los trescientos invitados que comían y bebían alrededor, Candy miraba fijamente a través del salón, sin ver a nadie. A su lado, casi rozándole con el codo, se sentaba el hombre con quien el contrato matrimonial la había vinculado casi tan irrevocablemente como lo haría la ceremonia formal de la boda que se celebraría al día siguiente. Durante las dos horas transcurridas desde que se viera obligada a sentarse a su lado, sólo en tres ocasiones había percibido su gélida mirada sobre ella. Era como si él sólo esperase el momento de empezar a convertir su vida en un infierno.

Ante ella se cernía un futuro de agresiones físicas y verbales, pues ni siquiera entre los escoceses era insólito que un marido golpeara a su esposa si le parecía que necesitaba disciplina o estímulo. Consciente de ello, así como del temperamento y la reputación del hombre frío y colérico que se hallaba sentado a su lado, Candy estaba convencida de que tenía por delante una vida llena de desdicha. El nudo que se le había formado en la garganta estaba a punto de cortarle la respiración y, con una actitud valerosa, trató de pensar en algo que pudiera contemplar con alegría en la clase de vida que se vería obligada a llevar. Tía Elinor estaría a su lado. Y algún día, quizá pronto si tenía en cuenta lo que sabía sobre la naturaleza lujuriosa de su esposo, tendría hijos a los que amar y cuidar. Hijos. Cerró los ojos por un instante, dejó escapar un suspiro doloroso, y sintió que se serenaba un poco. Un bebé al que abrazar sería algo que cabía esperar con ilusión. Decidió, pues, aferrarse a ese pensamiento.

Terry tendió la mano hacia su copa y ella le dirigió una mirada de soslayo.

Observó con acritud que miraba a una acróbata particularmente hermosa que mantenía el equilibrio sobre las manos apoyadas en un lecho de puñales puntiagudos, con la falda atada sobre las rodillas para impedir que le cayeran sobre la cabeza, lo cual no impedía que sus bien contorneadas piernas quedaran al descubierto. En el otro extremo del salón los bufones efectuaban cabriolas delante de la mesa, que se extendía a lo largo del salón. Los entretenimientos ofrecidos durante el festín, y la prodigalidad de éste constituían la forma que había encontrado su padre de demostrar al odiado inglés que los White tenían tanto orgullo como riqueza.

Asqueada con la abierta admiración que demostraba Terry por la acróbata de las piernas bonitas, Candy tendió la mano para tomar su copa y fingió beber un trago antes que soportar las miradas maliciosas y desdeñosas de los ingleses, que llevaban toda la noche dirigiéndole miradas burlonas. Basándose en los comentarios que había escuchado, la juzgaban como totalmente inadecuada.

—Fijaos en ese cabello que tiene —dijo una mujer reprimiendo la risa.— parece que no de ha peinado en meses

—Mirad ese rostro altivo —comentó un hombre en el momento en que Candy pasaba por su lado, con la cabeza bien alta y un nudo en el estómago—. Terry no conseguirá dominarla. Una vez que la tenga en Graham Mayor, tendrá que educarla a palos.

Candy apartó la mirada de los bufones y la volvió hacia su padre, que estaba sentado a su izquierda. Se sintió inundada por una sensación de orgullo al estudiar su perfil aristocrático, cubierto por la poblada barba. Su porte era tan digno y noble... De hecho, cada vez que lo veía sentado en le gran salón, dispuesto a juzgar a los demás, mientras prestaba atención a las disputas que surgían periódicamente entre su gente, no podía evitar el pensar que Dios tenía que parecerse a él, sentado en su trono celestial, para emitir su juicio sobre cada una de las almas que eran conducidas ante su presencia.

Esa noche, sin embargo, su padre parecía hallarse de un humor extraño, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta las horribles circunstancias en las que se encontraban. Durante toda la noche, mientras hablaba y bebía con los otros jefes de los diversos clanes presentes en el salón, parecía preocupado e inquieto y, no obstante, extrañamente complacido, como si se sintiera satisfecho por algo. Al notar la mirada de Candy sobre él, Lord White se volvió hacia ella y sus comprensivos ojos verdes recorrieron su rostro pálido. Se inclinó hasta rozarle la mejilla con la barba y con un tono de voz algo elevado, pero no lo suficiente como para que nadie más que ella pudiera escucharlo, le dijo:

—No te atormentes, mi niña. Ten valor, que todo saldrá bien.

A Candy aquel comentario le pareció tan absurdo que no supo si echarse a reír o a llorar. Al detectar una expresión de pánico en los ojos verdes esmeralda de su hija, que en ese preciso instante se aferraba al borde de la mesa como si de ello dependiera su vida, el conde apoyó una cálida mano sobre la de ella y susurró:

—Confía en mí y todo se habrá arreglado por la mañana.

Candy se sintió desconsolada. Por la mañana sería demasiado tarde. Para entonces ya estaría unida de por vida al hombre sentado a su otro lado, y cuya corpulencia hacía que se sintiera débil e insignificante. Dirigió una mirada rápida y preocupada a su prometido, para comprobar tardíamente si acaso no habría logrado escuchar de algún modo las palabras que acababa de dirigirle su padre. Pero él parecía concentrado en otra cosa. Ya no observaba ociosamente a la hermosa acróbata, sino que miraba fijamente al frente.

Con curiosidad, Candy siguió subrepticiamente la dirección de su mirada y vio a Arik, que en ese momento acababa de entrar en nuevamente en el saló. Mientras Candy observaba, el gigante rubio asintió lentamente con un gesto dirigido hacia ella, y luego otro dirigido a Terry. Con el rabillo del ojo, Candy vio que su prometido apretaba las mandíbulas e inclinaba la cabeza casi imperceptiblemente, hacia la acróbata. Arik esperó un momento y luego se dirigió con naturalidad hacia donde se encontraba Stefan, que escuchaba con ostensible interés a los gaiteros.

Candy tuvo la sensación de que acababan de intercambiar entre ellos alguna clase de información, y eso hizo que se sintiera muy incómoda, sobre todo porque las palabras de su padre todavía resonaban en su mente. Estaba ocurriendo algo, lo sabía, aunque desconocía de qué podía tratarse. Por lo visto, allí estaba desarrollándose un juego mortalmente serio, y se preguntó si acaso su futuro dependería de su resultado.

Incapaz de soportar el ruido y la expectación por más tiempo, Candy decidió buscar la paz de su dormitorio, a fin de saborear en la intimidad las pocas razones que tuviera para sentirse esperanzada.

—Padre —dijo rápidamente, volviéndose hacia él—, solicito vuestro permiso para retirarme. Desearía disfrutar de la paz de mi habitación.

—Desde luego, querida —dijo él de inmediato—. Has disfrutado de muy poca paz en tu corta vida, y eso es lo que más necesitas ahora, ¿verdad?

Candy vaciló apenas una fracción de segundo, con la sensación de que tras aquellas palabras tal vez se ocultase un doble significado, pero al no lograr dilucidarlo, asintió con un gesto y se levantó. En el instante en que se ponía de pie, Terry volvió la cabeza hacia ella, aunque Candy habría jurado que en ningún momento de la velada había advertido su presencia.

—¿Os marcháis? —preguntó, elevando la insolente mirada hacia su escote. Candy quedó petrificada ante la inexplicable furia de su mirada cuando ésta ascendió finalmente hacia su rostro—. ¿Debo acompañaros a vuestro dormitorio?

Tras realizar un auténtico esfuerzo físico, Candy consiguió ponerse de pie y por unos segundos experimentó el placer de mirarlo desde arriba.

—¡Desde luego que no! —le espetó—. Me acompañará mi tía.

—¡Qué velada tan terrible! —exclamó tía Elinor en cuanto ambas llegaron a la habitación de Candy—. La forma en que os miraban esos ingleses hacía que anhelara expulsarlos del salón, algo que, os juro estuve a punto de hacer. Lord Hastings, el inglés enviado por la odiosa corte de Enrique, se pasó toda la cena cuchicheando con el tipo sentado a su derecha, ignorándome por completo, algo que fue muy poco educado por su parte, aunque debo admitir que yo no tenía el menor deseo de hablar con él. Ah, querida, no pretendo aumentar tu carga, pero has de saber que tu futuro esposo no me gusta en absoluto.

Candy, que había olvidado la costumbre de su tía de hablar sin parar, sonrió afectuosamente ante las palabras de desaprobación de ésta, pero su mente se hallaba ocupada por otra cuestión muy diferente.

—Papá parecía estar de un extraño humor durante la cena.

—Siempre me lo ha parecido.

—¿A qué os referís?

—A que tiene un humor muy extraño.

Candy tuvo que contener una risita histérica, abandonando cualquier intento por hablar de lo ocurrido durante la velada, se volvió para que su tía la ayudara a desatarse el vestido.

—Tu padre tiene la intención de enviarme de regreso a Glencarin—dijo tía Elinor.

Candy miró sorprendida a su tía y, preguntó:

—¿Por qué lo decís?

—Porque eso es lo que ha dicho.

Completamente confusa, Candy se volvió y tomó a su tía firmemente por los hombros.

—Tía Elinor, ¿qué fue exactamente lo que os dijo mi padre?

—Esta tarde, al llegar aquí —contestó su tía hundiendo los estrechos hombres—, esperaba verlo enfadado por mi retraso, lo que habría sido de lo más injusto, pues no tuve la culpa de que lloviera tanto. Ya sabes que en esta época del año...

—Tía Elinor... —la interrumpió Candy con un osado tono de advertencia—. ¿Qué os dijo mi padre?

—Los siento mucho, cariño. He permanecido tanto tiempo sin disfrutar de la compañía de otras personas con las que conversar... Quiero decir que parece como si no pudiera detenerme. En Glencarin solía haber dos palomos que se posaban en el alféizar de mi ventana, y los tres conversábamos aunque, claro está, los palomos tienen bien poca cosa que decir...

Aun cuando se encontraba en el peor momento de su vida, Candy no pudo evitar echarse a reír. Rodeó con los brazos a la asombrada y pequeña mujer, al tiempo que la risa brotaba de su pecho y lágrimas de temor y agotamiento llenaban sus ojos.

—Pobre niña —exclamó tía Elinor al tiempo que daba a Candy unas cariñosas palmaditas en la espalda—. Te encuentras sometida a tanta tensión... Y yo no hago más que aumentarla con mi palabrería.—Hizo una pausa para reflexionar, y añadió—: Bueno, veamos, el caso es que tu padre me dijo hoy, durante la cena, que no debía hacer planes para acompañarte, aunque podía quedarme para asistir a la boda si así lo deseaba. —Dejó caer los brazos y se sentó en la cama—. Yo haría cualquier cosa con tal de no tener que regresar a Glencarin. Me siento tan sola allí...

Candy asintió con un gesto y puso una mano sobre la cabeza de su tía. Acarició con suavidad la brillante coronilla y recordó los años de un no muy lejano pasado, en los que su tía había dirigido con eficiencia a una numerosa servidumbre. Era de lo más injusto que la soledad forzada, sobre todo si tenía en cuenta lo avanzado de su edad, hubieran producido un cambio tan radical en la valerosa mujer.

—Hablare con él mañana y veré si consigo hacerle cambiar de opinión —dijo con determinación. Sus emociones se hallaban muy maltrechas a causa de las exigencias del día, y el agotamiento empezaba a apoderarse de ella—. Una vez que comprenda lo mucho que deseo que permanezcáis a mi lado, seguramente accederá—añadió con un suspiro, anhelando de repente el consuelo y la comodidad del lecho.

Continuara...

 **CUITAS**.

Este vocabulario hace referencia a un estado anímico de una persona de bajo nivel que se caracteriza por la pena, angustia, aflicción, congoja, preocupación, pesadumbre, angustia, tristeza, inquietud y desventura. En uso anticuado, se dice de un ansia, deseo, pretensión, anhelo o del interés vehemente.


	17. Chapter 16

**CAPÍTULO 16**

Desde el gran salón hasta las cocinas, casi todo el espacio disponible en el suelo aparecía ocupado por invitados que dormían y sirvientes agotados, tumbados sobre lo que tenían o pudieron encontrar para amortiguar la dureza de las piedras. Un coro de ronquidos se elevaba y descendía de modo discordante por todo el castillo, entrechocaba y refluía como olas como olas confusas y tumultuosas.

Candy que no estaba acostumbrada a aquellos sonidos tan peculiares que perturbaban la noche oscura y sin luna, se agitaba de vez en cuando en su sueño, hasta que finalmente volvió la cara sobre

la almohada y abrió los ojos, sobresaltada por un ruido que se produjo en el dormitorio.

Sobresaltada, parpadeó varias veces tratando de serenar su pulso y escudriñar a través de la oscuridad de la estancia. En el jergón colocado al lado de la cama de Candy, su tía se removió. «Tía Elinor», pensó Candy con alivio; sin duda los movimientos de la anciana habían sido el motivo de que despertase. La pobre mujer sufría con frecuencia de rigidez en las articulaciones, lo que hacía que para ella fuera preferible dormir sobre un duro jergón antes que un blando lecho, a pesar de lo cual no dejaba de moverse en busca de comodidad. Candy ya más serena, volvió a recostarse, pero al instante la estremeció una repentina ráfaga de aire frío... Un grito surgió de su pecho, pero fue ahogado por una gran mano que se cerró sobre su boca. Mientras Candy, paralizada por el terror, miraba el oscuro rostro inclinado a pocos centímetros del suyo, Terrence Grandchester susurró:

—Si gritáis, os dejaré sin sentido. — Guardó un momento de silencio, a la espera de que Candy se recuperara del sobresalto y agregó—¿Me comprendéis?

Candy vaciló y asintió con un fuerte movimiento de cabeza.

—En tal caso...— dijo él, aflojando ligeramente la presión de su boca.

En cuanto lo hizo, Candy hundió los dientes en el pulpejo de la mano y se lanzó hacia la izquierda, para tratar de llegar hasta la ventana y gritar a los guardias que se encontraban en el patio. Pero Terry la sujetó antes de que lograse saltar de la cama, la arrojó de nuevo sobre ésta, de espaldas, y la mano herida se cerró sobre su nariz y su boca con tanta fuerza que ella apenas si pudo respirar.

—Es la segunda vez que derramáis mi sangre —masculló con una expresión de furia en los ojos—. Y será la última.

«¡Me va a ahogar!», pensó Candy precipitadamente. Sacudió la cabeza frenéticamente, ávida de aire.

—Eso está mejor —dijo él con tono burlón—. Es bueno que aprendáis a temerme. Y ahora, escuchadme con atención, condesa —continuó haciendo caso omiso de sus forcejeos—. De una forma u otra, voy a bajaros por esa ventana. Si me causáis un solo problema más, descenderéis por ella inconsciente, lo que reducirá vuestras posibilidades de llegar viva al suelo, puesto que no podréis descolgaros.

Aflojó de nuevo la presión de la mano, apenas lo suficiente para que ella llevara aire a los pulmones. Pero a pesar de respirar pesadamente en varias ocasiones, no pudo dejar de temblar.

—¡La ventana! —murmuró Candy— ¿Os habéis vuelto loco? Está situada a más de veinticinco metros sobre el foso.

Terry no hizo caso de la observación y echó mano del arma eficaz para vencer su resistencia.

—Arik tiene prisionera a vuestra hermana, y no la liberará hasta que yo le de la señal. Si hacéis cualquier cosa que me lo impida, no quiero imaginar lo que podría hacerle.

Candy sintió que el espíritu de lucha que aún pudiera quedarle la abandonó por completo. Estaba reviviendo una pesadilla, y no servía de nada tratar de escapar. A la mañana siguiente estaría casada con ese diablo, de modo que una noche más o menos representaba muy poco ante la perspectiva de los años de desdicha y confusión que le esperaban.

—Apartad la mano —dijo débilmente—. No gritaré. Podéis confiar...

Aquella última frase suya fue un error; en el instante mismo en que las palabras brotaban de sus labios, vio que el rostro del Lobo se contraía en una expresión de desprecio.

—¡Levantaos! —espetó él al tiempo que la arrastraba fuera de la cama. Tanteó en la oscuridad, cogió el vestido de terciopelo de la boda, que estaba colocado sobre un arcón, a los pies del lecho, y lo arrojó a los brazos de Candy, que se cubrió con él el pecho y susurró con voz temblorosa:

—Volveos de espaldas.

—¿Queréis que os proporcione también un puñal? —dijo él con tono gélido, y antes de que ella pudiera replicar, ordenó— :¡Vestios!

Una vez que se hubo puesto el vestido, las zapatillas y una capa de color azul, él la atrajo hacia sí y antes de que ella se diera cuenta de lo que pretendía hacer, le ató un paño negro alrededor de la boca amordazándola. Una vez hecho esto, la obligó volverse y la empujó en dirección a la ventana.

Candy miró aterrorizada hacia abajo, donde la lisa pared del muro se hundía en el profundo y oscuro foso. Era como contemplar su propia muerte. Sacudió la cabeza con vehemencia, pero Terry la empujó de nuevo hacia delante, tomó la recia cuerda que la había dejado colgada del alféizar de la ventana y se la ató con fuerza alrededor del pecho.

—Sujetaos a la cuerda —le ordenó con tono implacable, al tiempo que se envolvía la muñeca con el otro extremo de la cuerda—, y utilizad los pies para alejar vuestro cuerpo de la pared. —Luego, sin la menor vacilación, la levantó en vilo y la izó sobre el alféizar. Al ver el terror reflejado en sus enormes ojos, mientras ella se aferraba a ambos lados del marco de la ventana Terry añadió con tono áspero—: No miréis hacia abajo. La cuerda es fuerte y la he utilizado para descender objetos más pesados que vos.

Un gemido brotó de la garganta de Candy cuando las manos de Terry la sujetaron por la cintura y la obligaron implacablemente a salir al exterior.

—Sujetaos a la cuerda —repitió él.

Candy obedeció, al tiempo que él la sostenía fuera de la ventana y la mantenía allí durante unos segundos que parecieron eternos, por encima del agua oscura que se veía abajo.

—Alejaos de la pared con los pies —le ordenó.

Candy que ya colgaba fuera de la ventana, girando como una hoja azotada por el viento, buscó frenéticamente la pared con los pies y finalmente consiguió que su cuero dejara de girar. Afirmó los pies sobre las piedras del muro, de modo que sólo la cabeza y el cuello, quedaron por encima de la abertura de la ventana y lo miró aterrorizada.

Y en ese momento, colgada a veinticinco metros de altura sobre el profundo foso, Candy advirtió que una expresión de disgusto y sorpresa aparecía en el rostro del Lobo cuando tía Elinor se levantó y acercándose a él como si de una aparición fantasmagórica se tratase, preguntó en tono imperioso:

—¿Qué creéis que estáis haciendo?

Terry volvió la cabeza hacia la anciana y comprendió enseguida que se encontraba en una situación tremendamente difícil, pues no podía hacer uso de su daga para amenazarla o silenciarla.

En cualquier otro momento, Candy habría disfrutado al verlo completamente perdido, pero no ahora, cuando su propia vida se hallaba literalmente en manos de Terry. Lo último que vio de él fue su perfil. Luego, la cuerda empezó a descender a tirones a lo largo de la interminable pared, con ella colgada de un extremo, sin poder hacer otra cosa que rezar y preguntarse qué estaría sucediendo en su dormitorio y por qué tía Elinor había aparecido de aquel modo y precisamente en aquel momento.

El Lobo se preguntaba lo mismo mientras miraba a la anciana que, por alguna razón incomprensible que sólo ella conocía, había esperado deliberadamente hasta ese preciso momento para presentarse. Terry miró la cuerda que le rozaba las muñecas, comprobó automáticamente la tensión y finalmente contestó la pregunta que se le había hecho.

—Secuestrando a vuestra sobrina.

—Lo que me imaginaba.

Terry miró atentamente a la anciana sin saber muy bien si era estúpida o taimada e inquirió:

—¿Qué tenéis la intención de hacer al respecto?

—Podría abrir la puerta y llamar a la guardia —contestó ella—, pero puesto que tenéis prisionera a Annie, probablemente no debiera hacerlo.

—No —dijo Terry con tono de vacilación—, probablemente no.

Por un instante que pareció interminable, los dos se miraron fijamente, como si se valoraran el uno al otro.

—Claro que podríais estar mintiendo, aunque no tengo modo de saberlo —dijo a anciana.

—Podría ser —asintió Terry receloso.

—Pero también es posible lo contrario. ¿Cómo conseguisteis escalar la pared?

—¿Cómo creéis vos que pude hacerlo? —replicó Terry, que desvió la mirada hacia la cuerda, tratando de ganar tiempo. Con los hombros tensos y la parte inferior del cuerpo apoyada contra el muro interior, continuó soltando cuerda, poco a poco.

—Quizá uno de vuestros hombres subió aquí durante la cena, fingiendo que deseaba utilizar el guardarropa. Entró a hurtadillas en la habitación, ató firmemente la cuerda a esa cómoda situada bajo la ventana y arrojó fuera el otro extremo.

Terry confirmó aquella conclusión, totalmente exacta, inclinando levemente la cabeza con un gesto burlón. Las siguientes palabras de la anciana le produjeron otro sobresalto, esta vez de alarma.

—Pensándolo mejor, no creo que estéis secuestrando a Annie.

El Lobo, que había engañado deliberadamente a Candy, induciéndola a creerlo así, tuvo ahora la urgente necesidad de que la mujer guardara silencio.

—¿Qué os hace pensar así? —preguntó, esforzándose por ganar un tiempo precioso, mientras seguía soltando cuerda.

—Para empezar, mi sobrino apostó guardias al pie de la escalera cuando yo me retiré esta noche, sin duda para impedir que sucediera algo como esto. De modo que, para apoderaros de Annie, ya habríais tenido que escalar el muro esta noche, lo que constituiría un problema innecesario, puesto que sólo necesitáis a Annie para aseguraos que Candy consienta en marcharse con vos.

El resumen fue tan conciso y tan correcto, que Terry comenzó a cambiar de opinión respecto a la anciana.

—Por otro lado —dijo él con calma, sin dejar de mirarla atentamente al tiempo que calculaba a qué distancia se encontraría Candy del foso—, no podéis estar segura de que yo no sea un hombre muy precavido.

—Eso es bastante cierto —admitió tía Elinor.

Terry dejó escapar un imperceptible suspiro de alivio, pero al instante se sintió nuevamente alarmado cuando ella añadió:

—Pero no creo que tengáis a Annie en vuestro poder. En consecuencia, os propondré un trato.

—¿Qué clase de trato? —preguntó él con el entrecejo fruncido.

—A cambio de que no llame ahora mismo a los guardias, también me bajaréis a mí por esa ventana y me llevaréis con vos.

Si la anciana lo hubiera invitado a acostarse con ella, el Lobo no se habría sentido más sorprendido. Tras recuperar la compostura valoró el cuerpo menudo y frágil, y el peligro que supondría cargar con ella al descender.

—De ningún modo —espetó.

—En tal caso —dijo ella al tiempo que se volvía y tendía la mano hacia la puerta—, no me dejáis otra alternativa, joven...

Terry que ahogó un juramento de impotencia continuó soltando cuerda.

—¿Por qué queréis venir con nosotros?

—Porque mi sobrino tiene la intención devolver a recluirme—respondió la anciana con abatimiento—, y no puedo soportar esa idea. No obstante, también sería de gran interés para vos el llevarme.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque, como bien sabéis, mi sobrina puede causaros muchos problemas —contestó tía Elinor— Estando yo presente, sin embargo, hará lo que yo le diga.

Un débil brillo de interés apareció en los ojos de Terry al considerar el largo viaje que le esperaba y la necesidad de hacerlo a toda velocidad. Contar con la cooperación de Candy supondría la diferencia entre el éxito y el fracaso de su plan. No obstante al considerar la rebeldía, la obstinación y la astucia de Candy, le resultaba difícil creer que aquella diablesa de cabello crespos aceptar sumisamente los deseos de su tía. Incluso ahora notaba la impronta de los dientes de Candy en el ensangrentada pulpejo de la mano.

—Francamente, eso es algo que me resulta difícil de creer.

La mujer irguió la cabeza y lo miro con gesto altivo.

—Es nuestra forma de hacer las cosas, inglés. Es la razón por la que su padre envió a buscarme a fin de que partiese con ella mañana.

Terry volvió a sopesar los posibles beneficios de llevar a la anciana consigo, contraponiéndolos a las dificultades que crearía al hacer más lentos sus movimientos. Acababa de tomar la decisión de no llevarla, cuando las siguientes palabras de la anciana hicieron que cambiase de idea.

—Si me dejáis atrás —dijo ella lastimosamente, mi sobrino me matará por no haber impedido que os llevarais a su hija. El odio que os tiene supera con mucho el amor que siente por mí, e incluso por la pobre Candy. Nunca creerá que fuisteis capaz de silenciarnos a las dos. Pensará que fui yo quien colocó esa cuerda aquí.

El Lobo maldijo mentalmente a todas las mujeres escocesas, vaciló y finalmente asintió de mala gana.

—Está bien, vestios —dijo entre dientes.

A Candy le dolían las costillas por la presión de la cuerda y los brazos y las piernas a causa de los arañazos producidos al rozar contra la pared de piedra. Tragó saliva con dificultad y miró hacia abajo. En la tenebrosa oscuridad del foso distinguió las figuras de dos hombres, que parecían hallarse de pie sobre la superficie del agua. Alejó firmemente aquella idea absurda de su mente, entrecerró los ojos y distinguió la silueta de una balsa plana por debajo de ellos. Apenas unos momentos más tarde, unas manos enormes y rudas la atraparon en el aire, la sujetaron por la cintura, y rozaron con indiferencia los pechos. Era Arik, que tras liberarla de la cuerda la depositó sobre la improvisada balsa, que se balanceaba en el agua.

Candy se llevó las manos a la nuca y empezó a desatarse la mordaza, pero el gigante se apresuró a bajarle las manos y atárselas a la espalda. A continuación, la empujo sin miramientos hacia el otro hombre que estaba de pie sobre la balsa, quien la sujetó con fuerza. Candy, temblorosa, se encontró mirando fijamente el rostro inexpresivo de Stefan, que apartó la mirada fríamente y levantó la cabeza hacia la oscuridad de la ventana, por encima de ellos.

Con movimientos torpes, Candy se sentó en la frágil embarcación, y pensó que la vida decididamente había dejado de tener sentido para ella.

Pocos minutos más tarde, exclamo en voz baja, mirando hacia arriba, en dirección al muro por el que Candy acababa de descender:

—¡Qué demonios...!

Candy levantó la cabeza con la esperanza de ver a Terry caer impotente al agua, pero lo que vio fue la figura inconfundible de un hombre que cargaba sobre el hombro un cuerpo menudo, como si de un saco de trigo se tratara. Candy, azorada, estuvo a punto de ponerse de pie al advertir que el cuerpo que Terry llevaba era el de la pobre tía Elinor. Pero la balsa se balanceó peligrosamente y Arik se volvió de inmediato hacia ella. La intensa mirada que le dirigió fue suficiente para que se quedara quieta. Candy esperó, conteniendo la respiración, y observó el extraño perfil de las figuras que descendían lentamente por la cuerda. Candy no volvió a recobrar el aliento hasta que Arik y Stefan levantaron las manos, sujetaron a su cómplice y lo ayudaron a descender sobre la balsa.

Terry depositó su «cargamento» en la balsa y ésta empezó a deslizarse en dirección a la distante orilla. Candy observó simultáneamente dos cosas: que a diferencia de lo que Terry había hecho con ella, tía Elinor no estaba amordazada para impedir que gritase y que en la orilla varios hombres tiraban de una cuerda atada a la balsa.

Dos brillantes relámpagos iluminaron el cielo, y Candy miró por encima del hombro, rezando para que los guardias del castillo descubriesen lo que estaba ocurriendo. Sin embargo, tras reflexionar en ello decidió que no había razón para rogar que los descubriesen, como tampoco la había para que a ella la mantuvieran amordazada. De una forma u otra, tendría que abandonar White en compañía de Terrence Grandchester. Y, a medida que empezó a remitir el miedo que sentía, decidió que era mejor salir de allí de esa forma que convertida en esposa del Lobo.

Continuara...


	18. Chapter 17

**CAPÍTULO 17**

La tormenta que había amenazado con desatarse durante los últimos dos días, estalló ahora con espíritu vengativo, e hizo que el cielo permaneciera oscuro hasta un par de horas después de que hubiese amanecido. La lluvia caía con fuerza, azotando sus rostros e inclinando los árboles jóvenes. A pesar de todo, el grupo continuó su lento avance y se mantuvo, siempre que le fue posible, al amparo del bosque.

Con los hombros inclinados hacia delante, Terry dejó que la lluvia le golpeara la espalda, molesto por tener que mantener esa postura a fin de proteger con su cuerpo a la agotada mujer responsable de todo lo que le ocurría y que ahora dormía, inquieta, contra su pecho.

El sol permanecía oculto por negros nubarrones, y de no haber sido por la lluvia ya haría horas que habrían llegado al lugar que él buscaba. Con expresión ausente, Terry dio una palmada en el reluciente cuello de Zeus , el magnífico hijo de Thor , que llevaba su doble carga con la facilidad propia de su estirpe. El ligero movimiento de su mano pareció despertar a Candy, pero ella sólo se removió para apretarse aún más contra el calor del cuerpo de Terry. En otro tiempo no muy lejano ese mismo movimiento le habría hecho desear abrazarla, pero no ahora. Cuando tuviera necesidad de su cuerpo, lo utilizaría, pero ya no volvería a hacerlo con ternura y gentileza. Haría a esa ramera traicionera objeto de su lujuria, y nada más que eso. Se había dejado engañar por su juventud, sus grandes ojos verdes, sus conmovedoras mentiras, pero ya no volvería a ocurrir.

Como si se diese cuenta de repente de dónde estaba y de lo que hacía, Candy se agitó de nuevo entre los brazos del Lobo, abrió los ojos y miró alrededor.

—¿Dónde estamos? —preguntó con voz deliciosamente ronca a causa del sueño, lo cual hizo que Terry recordara las palabras que susurró cuando la despertó para hacerle el amor de nuevo, durante la interminable noche de pasión que habían pasado juntos en el castillo de Hardin.

Su mandíbula se endureció al rechazar fríamente aquel recuerdo y bajó la mirada hacia el rostro, vuelto hacia él, para observar el desconcierto que ahora sustituía a su altivez habitual.

Al comprobar que él permanecía en silencio, Candy insistió con un débil suspiro.

—¿Adónde vamos?

—Nos dirigimos hacia el oeste, por el suroeste —contestó lacónicamente.

—¿Sería una impertinencia de mi parte preguntar por nuestro destino?

—Sí, lo sería —contestó él de mala gana.

Candy sintió que los últimos restos de sueño se desvanecían de su mente, y se enderezó al advertir cuán incómodo debía de ser para Terry mantener el cuerpo inclinado sobre el suyo. La lluvia le golpeó en la cara al apartar el abrigo que la protegía, y distinguió las figuras que, envueltas en las capas e inclinadas sobre sus monturas, avanzaban entre los árboles del bosque. Stefan cabalgaba a su izquierda, y Arik a su derecha.

Tía Elinor estaba despierta y se mantenía erguida sobre la silla. Miró a Candy con una sonrisa tranquilizadora, lo cual indicaba bien a las claras que le complacía estar en cualquier parte que no fuera la casa en que la habían recluido. La noche anterior, en la balsa, había dicho a su sobrina que había logrado engañar al duque y convencerlo a que la llevara consigo, y eso era todo lo que Candy sabía. Por otra parte, no le quitaron la mordaza hasta que el sueño la venció.

—¿Dónde esta Annie? —Preguntó alarmada por la suerte de su hermanastra—. ¿La habéis liberado?

—En ningún momento me apoderé de ella —dijo Terry en tono sarcástico.

—¡Bastardo! —espetó Terry, con furia.

Terry la rodeó con el brazo y la apretó contra su pecho hasta cortarle la respiración.

—¡No volváis a utilizar ni esa palabra ni ese tono conmigo! —exclamó. Iba a añadir algo más cuando vio un edificio de piedra en la ladera de la montaña que se elevaba delante de ellos. Se volvió hacia Stefan y elevando la voz por encima del fragor de la lluvia, dijo—: Creo que hemos llegado.

En cuanto lo hubo dicho, hincó las espuelas en los flancos del caballo, que se lanzó al galope. El grupo de cincuenta hombres lo siguió y un momento más tarde galopaban por el escabroso camino, entre las protestas de tía Elinor a causa de lo irregular del terreno.

Al llegar a lo que parecía un priorato, Terry sofrenó su montura y se apeó sin ofrecer su mano a Candy para que lo imitara. Ella permaneció donde estaba, ansiosa por conocer su destino, y tratando de escuchar, mientras él le decía a Stefan:

—Arik se quedará aquí con nosotros. Dejadnos el caballo de repuesto.

—¿Qué hacemos con tía Elinor? ¿Y si no puede resistir el viaje?

—Si no puede, tendréis que encontrar una casa de campo y dejarla allí.

—Terry —dijo Stefan con expresión preocupada—, no cometas más estupideces de las que ya has cometido. La gente de White podría estar pisándonos los talones.

—Tendrá que dedicar la mayor parte del día a convencer a Hastings y Dugal de que no sabía nada de la conspiración. Luego, cada vez que pierdas nuestra pista, tendrá que averiguar la dirección que hemos seguido. Eso le llevará mucho tiempo. En caso contrario, nuestros hombres saben muy bien lo que tienen que hacer. Dirígete hacia Graham Mayor y, una vez allí, asegúrate de que todo esta preparado para resistir un posible ataque.

Con un reacio gesto de asentimiento, Stefan hizo volver grupas a su caballo y se alejó.

—¿Conspiración? —Preguntó Candy, dirigiendo una mirada de odio a su poco comunicativo secuestrador—. ¿A qué conspiración os referís?

—Que astuta y embustera sois —dijo Terry al tiempo que la tomaba por la cintura y la hacía descender del caballo—. Sabéis muy bien a qué conspiración me refiero, puesto que vos misma formabais parte de ella. —La sujetó por el brazo y empezó a arrastrarla sin consideración alguna hacia la puerta del priorato. Mientras avanzaba a grandes zancadas, añadió con tono mordaz—: Aunque me resulta difícil imaginar que una mujer de naturaleza tan ardiente como la vuestra se comprometa a pasar toda su vida en un convento, antes que casarse con un hombre..., con cualquier hombre, incluido yo mismo.

—¡No sé de qué estáis hablando! —exclamó Candy. Se preguntó qué nueva forma de terror podría albergar su priorato aparentemente pacífico y deshabitado.

—Hablo de la abadesa de Lunduggan, que llegó al castillo durante el festín de anoche, escoltada por un pequeño "ejército" propio, algo que vos conocéis muy bien. —Levantó el puño y golpeó imperiosamente la pesada puerta de roble—. La lluvia la retrasó y ése fue el motivo por el que vuestro piadoso fray Benedict se vio obligado a fingir una enfermedad a fin de retrasar la ceremonia.

Candy furiosa, se volvió hacia él y replicó con tono de indignación:

—En primer lugar, nunca he oído hablar de Lunduggan, ni de que hubiera una abadía. En segundo lugar, ¿qué diferencia podría suponer la llegada de una abadesa? Y ahora —añadió—, decidme algo, ¿debo entender que me habéis sacado de la cama, obligado a descender por el muro de un castillo, arrastrado por media Escocia en medio de una tormenta, y traído aquí solo porque no deseabais esperar un día más par casaros conmigo?

Terry miró con insolencia el escote empapado y desnudo de Candy, que no pudo evitar sentir asco.

—Os halagáis demasiado a vos misma —replicó él con mordacidad—Fue necesario que me amenazaran de muerte y con quitarme todos mis bienes para que finalmente me mostrara de acuerdo en casarme con vos.

Terry llamó de nuevo a la puerta, con impaciencia, y al cabo de un instante ésta se abría para revelar el rostro alarmado de un fraile. Terry se volvió hacia su futura esposa y dijo:

—Estamos aquí porque dos reyes decidieron que nos casáramos a toda prisa, y eso es precisamente lo que vamos a hacer. No merecéis que se empiece una guerra por vos. También estamos aquí porque la perspectiva de que me corten el cuello ofende a mi sensibilidad. Pero, sobre todo, estamos aquí porque me atrae irresistiblemente burlar los planes que vuestro padre tenía para mí.

—¡Estáis loco! —Exclamó ella, indignada— ¡Y sois un verdadero demonio!

—Y vos, querida mía, sois una bruja —replicó Terry imperturbable. Y tras decir esto se volvió hacia el horrorizado fraile y anunció sin la menor vacilación—: La dama y yo deseamos casarnos.

El piadoso hombre, que vestía la túnica blanca y la capucha negra de los dominicos, miró al Lobo con expresión de perplejidad, retrocedió y les permitió entrar en el priorato

—Creo que... os he entendido mal, milord —dijo el fraile.

—No, no me habéis entendido mal —replicó Terry, al tiempo que tomaba a Candy por el codo y la obligaba a seguirlo. Se detuvo e inspeccionó meticulosamente las hermosas vidrieras de colores, en lo alto. Luego, bajó la mirada hacia el azorado fraile y con tono de impaciencia añadió—: ¿Y bien?

Recuperado de su conmoción, el fraile, que parecía tener unos veinticinco años, se volvió hacia Candy y dijo con serenidad:

—Soy fray Gregory, hija mía. ¿Os importaría decirme a qué viene todo esto?

Candy que reaccionó de inmediato ante la santidad del lugar donde se encontraba, susurró respetuosamente:

—Fray Gregory, tenéis que ayudarme. Este hombre me ha secuestrado. Soy Lady Candice White y mi padre es...

—Un bastardo traicionero e intrigante —espetó Terry, cuyos dedos se hundieron dolorosamente en el brazo de Candy, como advertencia de que guardara silencio si no quería arriesgarse a que le rompiera el hueso.

—Ya..., comprendo —dijo fray Gregory con una admirable compostura. Enarcó las cejas y miró, expectante a Terry—, Ahora que hemos descubierto la identidad de la dama y las circunstancias supuestamente pecaminosas que rodean el nacimiento de su señor padre, ¿sería demasiado presuntuoso por mi parte preguntaros vuestra identidad, milord? En todo caso, creo que podría arriesgarme a suponerlo...

Por una fracción de segundo, Terry se sintió admirado por aquel fraile joven e impasible que no parecía temerle a pesar de ser físicamente inferior a él.

—Soy... —comenzó, pero se vio interrumpido por Candy, que, enfadada, exclamó:

—¡Es el Lobo Negro! ¡El Azote de Escocia! ¡Es una bestia y un loco!

Los ojos de fray Gregory se mostraron sorprendidos ante la reacción de la muchacha, pero sin perder la serenidad, asintió con un gesto y dijo:

—El duque de Grandchester.

—Bien, puesto que todos nos hemos presentado debidamente —dijo Terry con tono áspero—, pronunciad las palabras y terminemos con esto de una vez.

—Normalmente, habría formalidades que cumplir —dijo fray Gregory con gran dignidad—. No obstante, y a juzgar por lo que se ha oído contar en este priorato y en otras partes, este matrimonio es algo que ya ha sido sancionado por la iglesia y por el rey Jacobo, en consecuencia, no existe obstáculo alguno por este lado.

Candy se sumió en el desánimo, pero sus esperanzas renacieron cuando el fraile se volvió hacia ella y añadió:

—No obstante, me parece, hija mía, que vos no deseáis casaros con este hombre. ¿Estoy en lo cierto?

—¡Sí! —exclamó Candy.

Tras un instante de vacilación, y haciendo acopio de valor, el joven fraile se volvió lentamente hacia el hombre poderoso e implacable que permanecía junto a la muchacha.

—Milord Grandchester vuestra gracia —dijo—, no puedo celebrar un matrimonio sin el consentimiento de... —Se detuvo a mitad de la frase, confuso, mientras el duque de Grandchester continuaba mirándolo en silencio, como si esperara tranquilamente a que fray Gregory recordara algo. Algo que no le dejaría ninguna otra alternativa que hacer lo que se le pedía.

Con un sobresalto de consternación el fraile se dio cuenta de lo que debería haber considerado desde el principio, y se volvió de nuevo hacia Candy.

—Lady Candice —dijo con suavidad—, no quisiera angustiaros con lo que debe ser una circunstancia de lo más humillante. Sin embargo, es de todos conocido que estuvisteis... con... este hombre durante varias emanas, y que él... y vos...

—No fue por mi propia voluntad —susurro Candy, consumida de nuevo por un sentimiento de culpabilidad y vergüenza.

—Lo sé —la tranquilizó fray Gregory—. Pero antes de negarme a celebrar la ceremonia, debo preguntaros si estáis segura de no haber concebido como resultado de..., bien, del tiempo que pasasteis como rehén. Si no estáis segura, debéis permitirme que celebre este matrimonio por el bien del niño que pudiera nacer. En tal caso, sería una necesidad.

Candy se ruborizó, pues aquella situación era totalmente humillante para ella, y la aversión que sentía hacia Terrence Grandchester aumentó hasta límites insospechados.

—No —dijo con voz ronca—, no existe la menor posibilidad.

—En tal caso —dijo fray Gregory dirigiéndose al duque—, debéis comprender que no puedo...

—Lo comprendo perfectamente —dijo Terry con tono amable e incluso cortés, aumentando la presión en torno al brazo dolorido de Candy—. Si nos disculpáis, regresaremos en un momento, y entonces podréis celebrar la ceremonia.

Candy lo miró fijamente, paralizada a causa del pánico.

—¿Adónde me lleváis?

—A la cabaña que he visto detrás de este lugar —contestó él con una calma implacable.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó ella al tiempo que intentaba liberarse de él.

—Para hacer que nuestra boda sea una necesidad.

Candy no abrigó la menor duda de que Terrence Grandchester la arrastraría hasta la cabaña y allí la forzaría para que de ese modo el fraile no tuviera más alternativa que casarlos. La esperanza de un respiro desapareció, junto con su resistencia, y agachó la cabeza, derrotada y avergonzada.

—Os odio —dijo entre dientes.

—Eso es una base perfecta para un matrimonio perfecto —replicó Terry con sarcasmo. Se volvió hacia el fraile y le ordenó—: Hacedlo. Ya hemos perdido demasiado tiempo aquí.

Pocos minutos más tarde, unidos para toda la eternidad por un matrimonio que no se basaba en el amor sino en el odio, Terry sacó a Candy del priorato y la obligó a montar en su caballo. Luego se volvió y habló rápidamente con Arik, que asintió con un gesto. Candy no logró escuchar las órdenes que su esposo le impartía al gigante, que giró sobre sus talones y entró con paso decidido en el priorato.

—¿Por qué entra ahí? —preguntó Candy al recordar que fray Gregory según él mismo le había dicho, estaba solo en el priorato—. Ese fraile no supone ninguna amenaza para vos. El mismo dijo que estaba en el priorato de paso.

—Callaos —le espetó Terry, y montó tras ella.

Durante la hora siguiente todo fue confuso para Candy, mientras cabalgaban por el camino convertido en un lodazal. Al aproximarse a una bifurcación, Terry tiró de improviso de las riendas, obligó al caballo a introducirse entre los árboles y se detuvo, como si esperara algo. El tiempo transcurría mientras Candy miraba hacia el camino y se preguntaba qué estarían esperando. Y entonces lo vio. Arik se acercaba a galope tendido, sosteniendo las riendas del caballo de repuesto, que galopaba a su lado. Y rebotando sobre el lomo del animal, como si jamás hubiera montado a caballo, iba fray Gregory.

Candy contempló boquiabierta aquel espectáculo tan cómico, incapaz de creer lo que veían sus ojos, hasta que fray Gregory estuvo tan cerca que logró distinguir la expresión aterrorizada de su rostro. Se volvió hacia el que ya era su esposo, y exclamó, indignada:

—¡Estáis... loco...! ¡Habéis secuestrado a un sacerdote!

Terry se volvió hacia ella y la miró fijamente con expresión serena, en silencio. Esta actitud de aparente indiferencia no hizo sino aumentar la ira de Candy, que exclamó:

—¡Os colgaran por esto! ¡El mismo papa se asegurara de que sea así! Os decapitarán, os descuartizarán y clavarán vuestra cabeza en una pica, y os sacarán las entrañas para...

—Por favor —gruñó Terry con una exagerada expresión de horror—conseguiréis que tenga pesadillas.

Su capacidad para burlarse del destino e ignorar el delito que acababa de cometer fue más de lo que Candy pudo soportar. Miró por encima del hombro a aquel ser inhumano cuyo comportamiento escapaba a toda lógica, y susurró:

—¿Es que no existe límite alguno para vuestra osadía?

—No —contestó él— Ningún límite—Volvió al camino y se dirigió hacia Arik y fray Gregory, que acaban de pasar al galope.

Candy apartó la mirada del rostro granítico de Terry y se aferró a las crines de Zeus . Miró con compasión al pobre fraile, que volvió la cabeza hacia ella y con expresión de desdicha y terror le pidió en silencio que lo ayudase.

Cabalgaron hasta el anochecer, y sólo se detuvieron el tiempo suficiente para que los caballos descansaran y bebiesen.

Para cuando Terry hizo finalmente señal a Arik de que se detuviera y encontraron un lugar adecuado donde acampar en un pequeño claro situado en lo más profundo del bosque, Candy se sentía totalmente exhausta.

Ya bien avanzada la mañana había dejado de llover, y el sol hizo acto de presencia, primero tímidamente y luego con espíritu de venganza, arrancando de los valles jirones de vapor, lo que hizo que Candy, cuyo vestido de terciopelo estaba empapado, se sintiese aún más incómoda.

Exhausta, se internó en la espesura para atender a sus necesidades personales lejos de las miradas de los hombres. Cuando lo hubo hecho, se acercó al fuego y dirigió a Terry una mirada asesina. El se dedicaba a alimentar la hoguera, aparentemente descansado y sin abandonar su actitud de alerta.

—Debo deciros que si ésta es la vida que habéis llevado en los últimos años, deja mucho que desear —le espetó Candy.

Terry no respondió, y ella empezó a comprender lo mucho que tía Elinor había echado de menos la compañía de otras personas durante los veinte años que había permanecido confinada, pues ahora charlaba animadamente con todo aquel que pudiera escucharla, tanto si estaba dispuesto a ello como si no. El silencio de Terry que contrastaba con la verbosidad de la anciana, hacía que Candy se sintiese desesperada por dar rienda suelta a la ira que sentía contra él.

Demasiado exhausta para permanecer de pie, Candy se dejó caer sobre un montón de hojarasca, a pocos pasos de distancia del fuego, y disfrutó de la posibilidad de sentarse sobre algo blando, algo que no se moviera y rebotara y le hiciera rechinar los dientes, aunque estuviera húmedo.

—Por otro lado —añadió para continuar con la conversación unilateral que mantenía con Terry—, quizá encontréis sumo placer en cabalgar por el bosque, agacharos para evitar las ramas y huir para salvar vuestra vida. Y cuando os aburráis de eso, siempre podíais entreteneros poniendo sitio a un castillo, participando en una sangrienta batalla o secuestrando a gente indefensa e inocente. Sin duda se trata de una existencia perfecta para un hombre como vos.

Terry volvió la cabeza y al observar a aquella frágil muchacha de rostro delicado que lo miraba con expresión de desafío, casi no pudo creer en su osadía. Después de todo lo que le había hecho pasar en las últimas veinticuatro horas, Candice White..., mejor dicho, Candice Grandchester, todavía era capaz de sentarse tranquilamente sobre un montón de hojarasca y burlarse de él.

Candy habría dicho más cosas, pero en ese momento el pobre fray Gregory surgió de entre los árboles, y, al verla, se acercó a ella con paso vacilante y se dejó caer a su lado sobre la mullida hojarasca. Una vez sentado, se desplazó alternativamente el peso del cuerpo sobre una y otra cadera, sin dejar de hacer muecas.

—Debo admitir... —empezó a decir, antes de hacer una nueva mueca—que no estoy acostumbrado a montar a caballo.

Candy miró con benevolencia al pobre fraile y advirtió que debía sentirse transido de dolor. A continuación se le ocurrió que el pobre hombre no era más que el prisionero de un ser con fama de cruel y desalmado, y trató de apaciguar sus inevitables temores lo mejor que pudo, dada su propia animosidad hacia el secuestrador de ambos.

—No creo que se atreva a mataros o torturaros —dijo al fraile, y éste la miró con recelo.

—Ese caballo ya se ha encargado de torturarme —afirmó, y, tras una pausa, añadió con expresión seria—: Sin embargo, no pensaba que fuera capaz de matarme. Eso sería una estupidez y no creo que vuestro esposo sea un estúpido. Temerario quizá sí, pero estúpido no.

—¿Queréis decir que no teméis por vuestra vida? —preguntó Candy, que miró al fraile con respeto al recordar el terror que ella había experimentado la primera vez que vio al Lobo Negro.

Fray Gregory negó con la cabeza.

—A juzgar por las tres palabras que me dirigió ese gigante rubio, imagino que me llevan con vos para ser testigo de la inevitable investigación que se llevará a cabo para averiguar si estáis verdaderamente casada. Como ya os expliqué en el priorato —admitió de mala gana—, sólo me encontraba allí de visita. El prior y los hermanos se habían marchado hacia un pueblo cercano para atender a los pobres de espíritu. Si yo me hubiera ido por la mañana, como era mi intención, no habría quedado nadie para atestiguar los votos que pronunciasteis.

Candy sintió un breve ramalazo de cólera.

—Si él hubiera deseado testigos para el matrimonio, sólo tendría que haberme dejado en paz y esperar hasta esta mañana, en que fray Benedict nos habría casado —dijo ella señalando con gesto furioso a su esposo, que se hallaba ocupado en arrojar más leña al fuego.

—Sí, lo sé, y parece extraño que no lo hiciera, Tanto en Inglaterra como en Escocia, todos saben que no quería hacerlo, e incluso que se opuso violentamente a la idea de casarse con vos.

La vergüenza hizo que Candy apartara la mirada y fingiera sentir un repentino interés por las hojas húmedas que había a su lado, cuya superficie venosa recorrió con un dedo.

—Debo hablaros con franqueza —dijo fray Gregory con suavidad—porque apenas os vi en el priorato supo que no sois pusilánime y preferíais saber la verdad.

Candy asintió, avergonzada al comprender que todas las personas de cierta importancia de los dos países estaban enteradas de que era una novia no deseada. Y, además, de que no había llegado virgen al matrimonio. Se sintió sucia y humillada, al pensar en las befas de que le haría objeto el populacho.

—No creo que sus acciones de los dos últimos días queden sin el debido castigo —comentó enfadada—. Me ha sacado a la fuerza de la cama, me ha obligado a descender por el muro del castillo hasta el foso, colgada de una cuerda. Ahora os ha secuestrado a vos. Creo que MacPherson y los miembros de todos los demás clanes terminarán por romper la tregua y lo atacarán —afirmó con morbosa satisfacción.

—Oh, dudo mucho que se produzca alguna clase de respuesta oficial. Se dice que fue el propio rey Enrique quien le ordenó casarse con vos a toda prisa.. Lord Grandchester.., quiero decir, su gracia, no ha hecho sino cumplir con esa orden, y aunque es inevitable que se produzca un gran alboroto entre Jacobo y Enrique por la forma en que lo ha hecho, el duque se ha limitado a obedecer a Enrique al pie de la letra, al menos en teoría, de modo que es muy posible que éste se sienta satisfecha, después de todo.

—¿Satisfecho? —preguntó Candy, atónita.

—Posiblemente —respondió fray Gregory, asintiendo—. Sobre todo porque, al igual que el Lobo, Enrique ha cumplido técnicamente al pie de la letra con el acuerdo establecido con Jacobo. Su vasallo, el duque, se ha casado con vos, y lo ha hecho con la mayor celeridad posible. Es evidente que en ese proceso ha huido a hurtadillas en vuestro castillo, el cual, sin duda, debía de estar doblemente protegido, y os ha secuestrado ante las barbas de vuestro propio padre. Sí —continuó, como si hablara consigo mismo considerando imparcialmente una teoría dogmática—, me parece que los ingleses encontrarán todo esto sumamente divertido.

Al recordar lo ocurrido la noche anterior en el salón del castillo, Candy sintió que la bilis acudía a su garganta. No le quedó más remedio que admitir que el fraile tenía razón. Los odiados ingleses habían fanfarroneado afirmando que el duque no tardaría en domeñarla, mientras que los hombres de su clan no podían hacer otra cosa que mirarla, sufriendo su humillación y su vergüenza como propios. Pero todos abrigaban esperanzas de que, si de ella dependía, no cedería en ningún momento, lo cual no solo la redimiría a ella sino a todos los demás.

—Aunque no logro adivinar por qué razón ha tenido que correr tantos riesgos y problemas —añadió fray Gregory.

—Desvaría al hablar de no sé que conspiración —dijo Candy—. Por cierto, ¿cómo es que sabéis tanto acerca de nosotros y de todo lo que ha ocurrido?

—Las noticias que se refieren a personajes famosos vuelan de castillo en castillo, a menudo con una rapidez sorprendente. Como fraile dominico, tengo el deber y el privilegio de poder desplazarme a pie entre las gentes de nuestro Señor. Aunque paso la mayor parte del tiempo entre los pobres, éstos suelen vivir en los pueblos. Y allí donde hay pueblos, hay castillos, las noticias se filtran desde las mansiones de los señores hasta las cabañas de los villanos, sobre todo cuando esas noticias tienen que ver con una leyenda viviente, como es el caso del Lobo.

—De modo que todos están al corriente del motivo de mi vergüenza—dijo Candy con voz ahogada.

—No es ningún secreto —admitió el fraile—. Pero según mi parecer, no hay motivo para que estéis avergonzada ni os sintáis culpable por...—fray Gregory se arrepintió de sus palabras al observar la expresión de desconsuelo de Candy—. Mi querida niña, os ruego que me disculpéis. En lugar de hablaros de perdón y de paz, os amargo hablando de vergüenza.

—No tenéis necesidad de disculparos —le aseguró Candy con voz temblorosa—. Al fin y al cabo, vos también habéis sido secuestrado por... Ese monstruo, que os ha forzado a abandonar vuestro priorato del mismo modo que me obligó a abandonar mi cama, y ...

—Vamos, vamos —trató de tranquilizarla fray Gregory al darse cuenta de que la muchacha estaba exhausta y al borde de la histeria—. En mi opinión no he sido secuestrado ni sacado a la fuerza del priorato. Fui más bien invitado a acompañaros por ese hombre, el más corpulento que he visto en mi vida. Resulta que ese hombre también lleva un hacha de guerra en su cinturón, con un mango que tiene casi el tamaño del tronco de un árbol. De modo que cuando con su voz de trueno me dijo: "Venid. No sufriréis daño.", acepté su invitación sin vacilar.

—También lo odio a él —susurró Candy señalando a Arik que en ese momento salía del bosque con dos rollizos conejos que acababa de decapitar con un golpe de su hacha.

—¿De veras? —Fray Gregory parecía perplejo y fascinado a un tiempo—. Resulta difícil odiar a un hombre que no habla. ¿Es siempre tan parco?

—¡Sí! —Exclamó Candy—. Le bastaba con mirar a alguien para que ese alguien sepa al instante qué se pretende que haga y se ponga a ello sin dilación. ¡Es un monstruo!

Fray Gregory le pasó un brazo por los hombros y Candy, mas acostumbrada a la adversidad que a la comprensión, sobre todo en los últimos tiempos, hundió el rostro en el pecho del fraile y exclamó con voz entrecortada:

—¡Lo odio! ¡Lo odio!

Con esfuerzo por controlarse, se apartó de él. Al hacerlo, advirtió la presencia de un par de botas negras firmemente plantadas delante de ella; levantó lentamente la mirada y mientras lo hacía vio las piernas y los musculosos muslos de Terry, su estrecha cintura y su ancho pecho, hasta que finalmente se encontró con su mirada de halcón.

—Os odio-le dijo en la cara.

Terry la observó impasible, en silencio, y luego volvió los ojos hacia el fraile.

—¿Cuidando vuestro rebaño, fray Gregory? —Preguntó con sarcasmo—. ¿Predicando amor y perdón?

Ante la extrañeza de Candy, el religioso no se mostró ofendido ante la mordaz crítica, sino muy avergonzado.

—Temo no ser mejor en eso que en montar a caballo —admitió de mala gana, al tiempo que se ponía torpemente de pie—. Lady Candice es una de mis primeras "ovejas", puesto que sólo llevo muy cortó tiempo al servicio del Señor.

—Pues no parece que seáis muy bueno en ello —declaró Terry sin ambages— ¿Acaso no es vuestro propósito el consolar, antes que el incitar? ¿O perseguís, quizá, el engrosar vuestra bolsa y engordar merced a los favores de vuestros patrones? Porque en este último caso haríais bien en aconsejar a mi esposa que procure agradarme, en lugar de animarla a demostrarme su odio.

En ese momento, Candy habría dado su vida con tal de que estuviera allí fray Benedict, en lugar de fray Gregory, pues habría disfrutado mucho del sermón que sin duda aquél le habría soltado al duque. En ese sentido, sin embargo, volvió a juzgar mal al joven fraile. Aun que no se puso a la altura del ataque verbal del Lobo Negro, tampoco se amilanó.

—Imagino que no tenéis en muy alta consideración a quienes llevamos estas ropas, ¿verdad?

—Absolutamente ninguna —respondió Terry.

Candy imaginó a fray Benedict avanzar con expresión de furia hacia Terrence Grandchester como el ángel de la muerte. Pero, lamentablemente, fray Gregory se limitó a parecer interesado y un tanto extrañado.

—Comprendo —dijo con amabilidad—. ¿Me permitís preguntaros por qué?

Terrence Grandchester lo miró fijamente con gesto de desdén.

—Desprecio la hipocresía, sobre todo cuando aparece revestida de santidad.

—¿Puedo pediros que me deis un ejemplo concreto?

—Sacerdotes rechonchos —contestó Terry—, con bolsas todavía más abultadas, que sermonean a los hambrientos campesinos acerca de los peligros de la glotonería y los méritos de la pobreza. —Giró sobre sus talones y regresó junto al fuego, donde Arik ya se dedicaba a asar los conejos en el improvisado espetón.

—¡Oh, santo Dios! —susurró Candy un minuto más tarde, sin darse cuenta de que empezaba a temer por el alma inmortal del mismo hombre al que momentos antes le había deseado la perdición

—.¡Tiene que ser un hereje! Si lo es, se comporta de un modo muy honorable-dijo fray Gregory con tono pensativo. Se volvió hacia el Lobo Negro, acuclillado cerca del fuego, junto al gigante que lo protegía, y añadió con suavidad—: Sí creo que es un hombre muy honorable.

Continuara...


	19. Chapter 18

**CAPÍTULO 18**

Durante todo el día siguiente, Candy soportó el imperturbable silencio de su esposo, mientras en su mente se agitaban cientos de preguntas que sólo él podía responder, hasta que, guiada por la desesperación, rompió el silencio.

-¿Cuánto tiempo más durará este interminable viaje a Gragam Mayor, suponiendo que ése sea nuestro destino?

-Unos tres días, dependiendo del estado de los caminos.

Nueve palabras. ¡Eso fue todo lo que dijo en varios días! "No es nada extraño que él y Arik se lleven tan bien" pensó Candy, enfurecida. Y se hizo el propósito de no darle la satisfacción de volver a hablarle.

Se concentró en pensar en Annie, y se preguntó como irían las cosas en el castillo de White.

Dos días más tarde, sin embargo, Candy volvió a desmoronarse. Sabía que debían de encontrarse cerca de Geaham Mayor y sus temores ante lo que allí le aguardaba no hacían sino aumentar a cada minuto que pasaba. Los caballos avanzaban al paso por el camino. Arik iba en el centro y ligeramente adelantado. Consideró por un momento hablar con fray Gregory, pero éste tenía la cabeza ligeramente inclinada hacia delante, lo que sugería que debía estar sumido en sus oraciones, que era como empleaba la mayor parte del tiempo durante el viaje. Desesperada por hablar con alguien y apartar sus pensamientos de lo que le tuviera reservado el futuro, miró por encima del hombro hacia el hombre que iba montado a su espalada.

-¿Qué ocurrió con vuestros hombres, los que estaban con nosotros cuando llegamos al priorato? -preguntó.

Esperó una respuesta, pero él permaneció en silencio. Furiosa por aquella cruel negativa a dirigirle la palabra, Candy preguntó con tono sarcástico:

-¿Acaso es una pregunta demasiado difícil para que la respondáis, vuestra gracia?

La osadía de la muchacha hizo mella en el gélido muro que Terry había erigido cuidadosamente en torno a él para intentar olvidar, a lo largo de aquellos tres interminables días, la turbadora proximidad del cuerpo de Candy. La miró con el rabillo del ojo y pareció considerar la estupidez de iniciar cualquier clase de conversación con ella. Finalmente, decidió no hacerlo.

Al comprender que ni siquiera podía encolerizarlo para que hablara, Candy advirtió de pronto que se la presentaba una rara oportunidad par disfrutar a sus expensas. Con un regocijo infantil y disimulando su animosidad, se lanzó a una burlona conversación sin la participación de Terry

-Sí, observo que la pregunta sobre vuestros hombres os ha dejado perplejo, vuestra gracia -empezó a decir-. Muy bien, veamos entonces si encuentro una forma más sencilla de plantearla.

El duque se dio cuenta de que ella se burlaba deliberadamente de él, pero aun así no pudo evitar encontrar su actitud divertida, mientras ella continuaba conversando animadamente consigo misma.

-Para mí es evidente -comentó dirigiéndole una mirada de falsa amabilidad-, que no es la falta de inteligencia lo que hace que me miréis inexpresivamente cuando os pregunto acerca de vuestros hombres. Se trata más bien de que empieza a fallaros la memoria. ¡Eso es! -Suspiró, y pareció momentáneamente abatida por él-, Me temo que la edad empieza a afectar vuestra mente. Pero no temáis, procuraré que mis preguntas sean muy sencillas, e intentaré ayudaros a recordar dónde habéis dejado a vuestros hombres. Cuando llegamos al priorato..., porque recordaréis el priorato, ¿verdad? Ya sabéis, ese gran edificio de piedra donde conocimos a fray Gregory.

Terry no dijo nada. Miro a Arik, que permanecía impertérrito, con la vista al frente, y luego se volvió hacia el fraile, cuyos hombros empezaban a sacudirse sospechosamente, mientras Candy continuaba con seriedad:

-Ah, pobre hombre... Habéis olvidado quién es fray Gregory, ¿verdad?-Levantó el brazo, miró a Terry con desparpajo por encima del hombro y señaló con un dedo la alargada figura del fraile-. ¡Ahí lo tenéis! -declaró impaciente-. ¡Ese hombre que está ahí es fray Gregory! ¿Lo veis? ¡Ah claro que lo veis! -Contestó ella misma, tratándolo deliberadamente como si fuera un niño retrasado-. Y Ahora, procurad concentraros porque la siguiente pregunta es más difícil. ¿Recordáis a los hombres que os acompañaban cuando llegamos al priorato donde estaba fray Gregory? -Como queriendo ofrecerle ayuda, añadió-: Había unos cuarenta hombres. Cuarenta-recalcó con pretendida cortesía, y ante la incredulidad de Terry abrió la pequeña mano ante sus ojos para mostrarlo los cinco dedos, y explicó amablemente-: Cuarenta son todos estos...

Terry apartó la mirada de la mano y tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para contener la risa.

-Y estos... -continuó ella, abriendo la otra mano-. Y todos estos-repitió al tiempo que cerraba y abría por tres veces las dos manos-. Y ahora -terminó con expresión de triunfo-, ¿recordáis donde los dejasteis?

Silencio.

-¿O adonde los enviasteis?

Silencio.

-OH, querido, estáis mucho peor de lo que imaginaba -exclamó con un suspiro-. Los habéis perdido por completo, ¿verdad? Oh, esta bien -dijo finalmente, y apartó la cara, frustrada ante su continuo silencio, y el regocijo momentáneo que había experimentado al burlarse de él se transformó en un acceso de cólera-. ¡No os preocupéis demasiado por eso! Estoy segura de que encontrareis a otros hombres que os ayuden a secuestrar inocentes, a matar niños y...

El brazo de Terry se apretó sobre ella de repente, tirándola hacia atrás, contra su pecho, y el aliento caliente que sintió en la oreja produjo en Candy un cosquilleo no deseado que recorrió su espina dorsal.

Terry inclinó la cabeza hacia ella y dijo con suavidad:

-Candice con vuestra cháchara sólo ponéis a prueba mi paciencia, pero con vuestras pullas ponéis aprueba mi temperamento, y eso es un error.

Zeus respondió de inmediato al aumento de la presión de las rodillas de su amo y aminoró el paso, dejando que los otros caballos se adelantaran.

Pero Candy ni siquiera se dio cuenta de ello. Se sintió alegre al escuchar por fin la voz de Terry, pero también furiosa por todo el tiempo que él se había negado a dirigirle la palabra.

-Santo cielo, vuestra gracia, lo último que deseo es poner a prueba vuestro temperamento -dijo con un tono de alarma deliberadamente exagerado-. Si me atreviera a ello, correría el riesgo de sufrir un horrible destino en vuestras manos. Permitidme pensar por un momento... ¿qué cosas terribles podríais hacerme? ¡Ah, ya lo sé! Podríais comprometer mi reputación. Pero no -continuó, como si considerara la cuestión con imparcialidad-, sería imposible, porque ya lo hicisteis cuando me obligasteis a permanecer con vos en Hardin, sin la presencia de mi hermana. ¡Ah, ya lo sé! -exclamó inspirada-. ¡Podríais obligarme a acostarme con vos! Y luego podríais disponer las cosas para que en vuestro país y en el mío todos se enteraran de que he compartido la cama con vos. Pero no, tampoco eso, puesto que ya habéis hecho ambas cosas...

Cada una de aquellas mordaces palabras aguijoneaba un poco más la conciencia de Terry, y hacían que se sintiera como el bárbaro que tan a menudo se le consideraba.

Ella, sin embargo, continuaba zahiriéndolo.

-¡Ya lo tengo! Después de haber hecho todo eso conmigo, sólo os queda una cosa por hacerme.

Incapaz de contenerse Terry preguntó con fingida despreocupación:

-¿Y que es eso?

-¡Podríais casaros conmigo! -exclamó ella con pretendida satisfacción. De pronto, le pareció que sus palabras eran demasiado hirientes, y a pesar de su esfuerzo por seguir mostrándose irónica, no pudo evitar cierto tono de amargura al añadir-: De ese modo, me alejaríais de mi casa y de mi país exponiéndome a la burla de todos. ¡Sí, eso es! Eso es exactamente lo que me merezco, ¿verdad milord?, por haber cometido el inexplicable delito de salir a pasear por la colina cercana a una abadía, e interponerme en el camino de vuestro indeseable hermano. -A continuación, con un gran desdén, agregó-Teniendo en cuenta la enormidad de mi delito, arrastrarme y descuartizarme habría sido demasiado amable, ya que habría significado el fin prematuro de mi vergüenza y mis desdichas, eso...

No pudo continuar, pues, azorada, notó que Terry deslizaba una mano por su cintura hasta cerrarse sobre uno de sus pechos, dejándola sin habla y casi sin aliento. Y antes de que pudiera recuperarse, Terry colocó la mejilla junto a su sien y susurró:

-Dejadlo ya, Candice. Ya es suficiente. Con la otra mano, le rodeó la cintura y la apretó contra su pecho.

Entre la fuerza tranquilizadora de aquellos brazos, Candy, sucumbió al inesperado consuelo que él le ofrecía ahora que se enfrentaba a los terrores de un futuro desconocido y despiadado.

Aturdida, se relajó y, en cuanto lo hizo, el brazo de él la atrajo aún más, al tiempo que la mano que le había acariciado un pecho se deslizó suavemente hacia el otro. Candy sintió entonces en la sien el roce de la barba de Terry, a continuación, este le dio un cálido beso en la mejilla mientras acariciaba suavemente sus pechos y la apretaba estrechamente entre sus musculosos muslos. Enfrentada a un futuro que no le reservaba más que desdicha y terror, Candy cerró los ojos, trató de contener sus temores y se entregó a la fugaz dulzura del momento, a la intensa sensación de sentirse nuevamente a salvo, de verse protegida por el corpulento cuerpo de Terry.

Terry se dijo a sí mismo que no hacía más que consolar y distraer a una niña asustada, para alejarla de sus infortunios. Rozó con la cabeza la abundante cabellera y la besó para luego recorrerle con los labios el cuello, hasta la oreja, deteniéndose allí por un momento antes de desplazar la boca hacia la suave piel de la mejilla. Sin darse cuenta de lo que hacía, deslizó la mano hacia la carne cálida del escote, para luego introducirse por debajo de la tela, hacia el tibio seno que anidaba debajo. Y ese fue su error. Sorprendida, o tal vez indignada, Candy intentó volverse, pero la presión de sus nalgas contra la entrepierna de Terry encendió el mismo deseo que él había tratado de controlar desesperadamente durante tres días..., tres interminables días de notar las caderas de Candy entre sus muslos, y los pechos atractivamente expuestos a sus miradas, al alcance de su mano. Ahora, aquellos tres días de deseos reprimidos estallaron y se precipitaron por sus venas como fuego liquido y a punto estuvo de hacerle perder la razón.

Con un esfuerzo de voluntad que fue casi doloroso, Terry retiró la mano y apartó los labios de la mejilla de Candy. Pero, en cuanto lo hizo, su mano que parecía haber desarrollado una voluntad propia, se levantó hacia la cara de ella. Tomó la barbilla entre el índice y el pulgar, le hizo volver la cara y contempló los ojos más verdes que había visto sobre la tierra; los ojos de una niña confusa, aturdida, mientras las palabras que ella acababa de pronunciar giraban una y otra vez en su cerebro hiriendo su conciencia, que ya no podía permanecer silenciosa. "Por haber cometido el inexplicable delito de salir a pasear por la colina cercana a una abadía, e interponerme en el camino de vuestro indeseable hermano... Podríais comprometer mi reputación, pero no, porque ya lo hicisteis cuando me obligasteis a permanecer con vos en Hardin y me humillasteis ante los ojos de todos... Arrastrarme y descuartizarme habría sido demasiado amable... ¿Por qué? Por haber cometido el inexplicable delito de interponerme en el camino de vuestro hermano... Todo por eso..., y sólo por eso...

" Sin pensar en lo que hacía, Terry acarició con ternura la suave mejilla, sabiendo que iba a besarla, sin estar ya tan seguro de que tuviera derecho a regañarla. "Y todo por haber cometido el inexplicable delito de interponerme en el camino de vuestro indeseable hermano..."

En ese momento, apareció entre los árboles del bosque y cruzó a toda prisa el camino, por delante del caballo. De pronto los arbustos se apartaron y surgió el rostro redondo y pecoso de un muchacho. Examinó atentamente el matorral situado a la derecha, en busca de la codorniz que había tratado de cazar ilegalmente en los bosques de Graham Mayor. Extrañado, la mirada siguió el mismo camino que el animal, se desplazó lentamente hacia la izquierda, a lo largo del camino, directamente delante de él, y avanzó unos pocos pasos más. De pronto, una expresión de alarma se dibujó en el rostro del muchacho cuando vio las poderosas patas del caballo negro situado justo a su izquierda. ¡Lo habían descubierto mientras cazaba furtivamente! Tom Thornton elevó la vista rezando para que, cuando se encontrara con el rostro del jinete, este no fuese el del alguacil del castillo... Pero no, este jinete llevaba espuelas de oro, lo que significaba que se trataba de un caballero. Tom advirtió que las piernas del hombre no eran gruesas como las del alguacil sino largas y musculosas. Dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio, pero al instante estuvo a punto del soltar un grito de terror al ver el escudo que colgaba junto ala pierna del caballero..., un escudo blasonado con el terrible símbolo del Lobo Negro.

Tom se volvió dispuesto a huir, avanzó un paso ay se detuvo de repente. Receloso, recordó que, según se decía, los caballeros del Lobo Negro se dirigían hacia el gran castillo de Graham Mayor, y que el propio Lobo iba a residir allí. En ese caso, aquel caballero no podía ser otro que...

Con manos temblorosas a causa del terror y la excitación Tom se adelantó hacia el matorral y vaciló tratando de recordar todas las descripciones que había escuchado sobre el Lobo. Según afirmaba la leyenda, montaba un gran corcel tan negro como el pecado, y era tan alto que los hombres tenían que echar la cabeza hacia atrás para mirarlo. El caballo de guerra del camino era definitivamente negro, y el hombre que lo montaba poseía las piernas largas y poderosas de alguien muy alto. También se decía, recordó Tom, que en su rostro, cerca de la boca, el Lobo mostraba una cicatriz en forma de C, hecha por los colmillos de un lobo al que había matado con sus propias manos cuando no era más que un niño de ocho años y el animal lo atacó.

Excitado ante la idea de la envidia que despertaría cuando se supiese que había visto al Lobo, Tom apartó las hojas del arbusto y se asomó a mirar, para encontrarse directamente con el sombrío rostro del hombre. Allí, bajo la barba, cerca de la comisura de la boca, aparecía... ¡una cicatriz! ¡Y tenía forma de C! Atónito miró fijamente la cicatriz y luego a ambos lados del camino, en busca del gigante de cabello rubio llamado Arik, quien, según se decía, protegía día y noche a su señor, y que llevaba un hacha de guerra con un mango tan grueso como el tronco de un árbol.

Al no ver al gigante, Tom volvió nuevamente la cabeza hacia el famoso personaje y esta vez lo vio de cuerpo entero. Boquiabierto a causa del asombro y la incredulidad, observó que el Lobo Negro, el guerrero más feroz de toda Inglaterra e incluso del mundo entero, montaba su poderoso caballo de guerra y sostenía entre los brazos a una muchacha, con tanta ternura como si se tratara de un bebé.

Sumido en sus reflexiones, Terry no prestó la menor atención a los ligeros sonidos que se produjeron alrededor cuando unas pequeñas ramas se troncharon y alguien salió corriendo entre los arbustos, para dirigirse a toda velocidad hacia el pueblo. Terry no dejaba de contemplar la expresión tozuda y rebelde de aquella joven que ahora era su esposa. También era mentirosa y artera, pero por el momento no deseaba pensar en eso, y mucho menos cuando se disponía a darle un beso. Candy mantenía los ojos entrecerrados, y sus largas pestañas proyectaban sombras sobre sus aterciopeladas mejillas. La mirada de Terry descendió hacia sus labios, unos labios generosos e invitadores que incitaban a un hombre a besarlos.

Mareada y relajada, acurrucada contra su pecho, Candy apenas sintió la mano que se cerraba sobre su barbilla.

-Candice..

Abrió los ojos ante la nota extraña y ronca de su voz, y se encontró frente a unos ojos como zafiros y unos labios finamente cincelados. Comprendió entonces lo que iba a permitir que sucediera, a menos que lo evitara. Sacudió la cabeza y trato de hundirle el codo en las costillas para apartarlo, pero él se lo impidió cerrando el brazo en torno a ella.

-¡No! -exclamó Candy.

Terry la paralizó con la mirada, y de sus labios brotó una orden perentoria:

-¡Sí!

Candy intentó protestar, pero sus palabras fueron ahogadas por un beso posesivo que pareció eternizarse y que se hizo más insistente cuando ella más se resistía. Terry apretó los labios contra los suyos, hasta que finalmente éstos se abrieron permitiendo que la lengua se introdujese en ellos. La beso lenta y prolongadamente; la obligó a recordar lo que había ocurrido entre ellos en Hardin, y eso fue exactamente lo que Candy hizo. Con un gemido de rendición, ella se entregó y le devolvió el beso, diciéndose a sí misma que un beso significaba bien poco. Pero lo cierto es que, al terminar, temblaba como una hoja.

Terry apartó la cabeza, observando los soñolientos ojos verdes y Candy detectó en su rostro una expresión de extrañeza y enorme satisfacción.

-¿Por qué siento que me conquistáis cuando sois vos la que se entrega?

Candy se encogió de hombros y le dio la espalda.

-Esto no ha sido más que una pequeña escaramuza, vuestra gracia-dijo-. Todavía queda por librar la guerra.

El camino que conducía a Graham Mayor rodeaba los bosques trazando un amplio arco, y aunque era más largo, eliminaba la necesidad de abrirse paso entre los árboles. De haberse encontrado solo, Terry habría seguido la ruta más corta, pero ahora que estaban tan cerca se sentía ansioso. De repente, deseaba que Candy compartiera su ansiedad. Al no encontrar nada más que decir para aplacar la tensión que existía entre ellos, Terry contestó a la pregunta que ya le había hecho antes acerca del paradero de los hombres que los habían acompañado hasta el priorato.

-Por si aún os interesa saberlo -dijo con una sonrisa-, los cincuenta hombres que estaban con nosotros en el priorato se alejaron de allí en grupos de cinco. Cada grupo tomó una ruta diferente a fin de que los hombres de White tuvieran que dividir sus fuerzas para darles caza. -Luego, con tono burlón, añadió- ¿Queréis conocer el resto?

Candy negó con gesto de desdén.

-Ya conozco el resto. Después de elegir una posición ventajosa entre los árboles y las rocas, supongo que vuestros hombres se habrán ocultado, como serpientes, a la espera de lanzarse sobre la gente de mi padre por la espalda.

Terry se echó a reír ante la infamante opinión que tenía ella de su código ético.

-Es una pena que no se me ocurriese esa idea -dijo con una sonrisa.

Aunque Candy no se digno replicar, se mostró más relajada, y Terry percibió su curiosidad por saber más. Dispuestos ahora a satisfacer esa curiosidad, continuó su explicación cuando ya doblaban el último recodo del camino.

-Hasta hace unas horas mis hombres se encontraban a unos quince kilómetros detrás de nosotros, desplegados en abanico. Durante las últimas horas no han dejado de acercarse a nosotros, y dentro de poco cerrarán filas y avanzarán directamente a nuestras espaldas.-Con tono bondadoso, añadió- Han permanecido ahí atrás, en la retaguardia, a la espera de ser atacados por la espalda por los hombres de vuestro padre.

-Algo que no seria necesario si no me hubierais secuestrado-replicó ella intencionadamente.

-¡Ya basta! -ordenó él, irritado por la actitud hostil de Candy-Teniendo en cuenta todo lo sucedido, no fuisteis maltratadas.

\- ¡Que no fui maltratada! -Exclamó Candy con incredulidad-. ¿Os parece un gesto de amabilidad el forzar a una doncella indefensa y acabar no sólo con su honor sino con sus posibilidades de casarse con un hombre al que ella misma eligiera?

Terry abrió la boca para contestar, pero la cerró al no encontrar argumentos que justificaran sus acciones, si bien no podía condenarlas por completo. Desde el punto de vista de Candy, él había actuado de manera deshonrosa al mantenerla cautiva. Desde su propio punto de vista, en cambio, la había tratado de forma totalmente caballerosa.

Un momento después doblaron el último recodo del camino, y todos aquellos pensamientos desagradables desaparecieron de la mente de Terry. En un acto reflejo, su mano se tensó sobre las riendas y, sin darse cuenta, hizo que Zeus se detuviera bruscamente, lo que estuvo a punto de arrojar a Candy al suelo.

Candy recuperó el equilibrio y dirigió una dura mirada de reproche a Terry, pero este tenia la vista fija en algo que se encontraba más adelante. Esbozó una sonrisa y tras señalar con la cabeza en la dirección hacia la que miraba, dijo con un extraño tono de voz:

-Mirad.

Ella volvió la cabeza y observo complacida el bello panorama que se desplegaba ante sus ojos. Directamente por delante de ellos, envuelto en el dorado esplendor otoñal, se extendía un valle salpicado de cabañas con techo de paja y campos perfectamente cuidados. Más adelante, arropado entre colinas suavemente onduladas, se veía un pueblo pintoresco. Y en una posición más elevada, ocupando por completo una ancha meseta, es elevaba un castillo gigantesco con cuyas altas torres ondeaban las bandera, y cuyas vidrieras de colores relucían bajo el sol como joyas diminutas.

Mientras el caballo seguía avanzando, ahora al trote, Candy se olvidó temporalmente de sus problemas y admiró el esplendor y la simetría que se desplegaba ante sus ojos. Un muro alto, coronado por doce torres graciosamente redondeadas, encerraba por completo el castillo por los cuatro costados.

Mientras Candy observaba, los guardias situados en las almenas hicieron sonar las trompetas. Apenas un minuto después descendió el puente levadizo. No tardaron en cruzarlo varios jinetes, enarbolando estandartes que ondeaban como si tuviesen vida propia. Candy vio a los campesinos abandonar los campos y las cabañas y acudir corriendo desde el pueblo, para deterge a los lados del camino. Evidentemente, pensó Candy, quien quiera que fuere el amo del lugar debía de estar esperándolos y había planeado ese espectacular recibimiento.

-Bueno -dijo Terry-. ¿Qué os parece?

Candy se volvió y con expresión complacida respondió:

-Es un lugar maravilloso. Nunca había visto nada igual.

-¿Cómo se compara esto con vuestro reino de ensueño?

Candy advirtió que Terry se sentía insólitamente complacido al comprobar que ella apreciaba el esplendor del castillo y la belleza de su emplazamiento. Su sonrisa era casi irresistible, y para no dejarse dominar por ella, Candy se apresuró a volver la cabeza hacia delante. De repente, escuchó el distante tronar de los cascos de los caballos que se acercaban por detrás y supuso que debían de ser los hombres de Terry que acortaban la distancia que los separaba de él. Por primera vez en muchos días, Candy se sintió verdaderamente consternada por su propio aspecto. Todavía llevaba el vestido de novia que se había puesto la noche en que Terry la sacó del castillo de White, pero ahora estaba sucio y desgarrado a causa del descenso por el muro y la cabalgada a través de los bosques. Además la lluvia había estropeado por completo el vestido y la capa, que tras secarse bajo los rayos del sol estaban arrugados y desteñidos.

Evidentemente, se dirigían hacia el castillo de una persona importante y aunque se dijo a sí misma que no le importaba lo que un noble inglés, sus villanos y sus siervos pudieran pensar de ella, detestaba la idea de quedar en mal lugar ante ellos, y por lo tanto dejar en mal lugar a las gentes de su clan. Trató de consolarse pensando que al menos esa mañana había tenido la oportunidad de lavarse el cabello en las gélidas aguas del riachuelo que corría cerca del lugar donde acamparon para pasar la noche, pero estaba segura de que aun así su cabello, lo único de valor que poseía, se había convertido en una maraña de mechones y rizos cubiertos de ramitas y hojas. Se volvió hacia Terry, lo miró con un gesto de aprensión y preguntó:

-¿Quién es el señor del castillo? ¿Quién posee un lugar como éste?

Terry apartó la mirada del castillo que se elevaba sobre la colina, y que parecía fascinarle casi tanto como a Candy, y con tono a la vez burlón y animado respondió

-Yo.

-¡Vos! -exclamó ella-. Dijisteis que no tardaríamos dos días sino tres en llegar a Graham Mayor...

-Los caminos se encontraban en mejor estado de lo que esperaba.

Horrorizada ante la perspectiva de que sus vasallos la vieran por primera vez con aquel aspecto, Candy se llevó automáticamente la mano al cabello enmarañado, un geto que indica universalmente la preocupación de una mujer por su apariencia.

A Terry no le pasó inadvertido y detuvo el gran corcel para que Candy pudiera arreglarse un poco el pelo con los dedos. Le divertía la preocupación que descostraba por su aspecto, pues él encontraba adorables su pelo enredado, su piel de terciopelo, sus vivaces ojos verdes, que brillaban saludables después de tantos días pasados al sol y al aire libre. De hecho, decidió, su primer acto oficial como su esposo sería prohibirle que ocultara aquella magnifica cabellera debajo de los habituales velos y capuchas. Le gustaba verlo descender libremente sobre sus hombros, o, mejor aún, extendido sobre la almohada, como una espesa tela de satén...

-¡Podríais habérmelo dicho! -exclamó Candy con tono de reproche. Se removió en la silla y trató de alisar el ajado vestido, mientras miraba ansiosamente a la gente que se alineaba a los lados del camino. Los jinetes que se acercaban procedentes del castillo, formaban evidentemente una guardia de honor, que acudía para escoltar a su señor.

-Nunca imaginé que esta pudiera ser vuestra morada -dijo ella, nerviosa-. La mirabais como si jamás la hubierais visto.

-Y no la he visto, al menos con este aspecto. Hace ocho años llamé a los arquitectos y juntos trazamos los planos del hogar que deseaba una vez que hubiera terminado de guerrear. Tenía la intención de venir para ver el resultado, pero Enrique siempre necesitaba con urgencia mi presencia en alguna otra parte. En cierto modo, ha sido lo mejor. Ahora he amasado una fortuna lo bastante grande como para asegurarme que mis hijos nunca tengan que ganarse el oro con su sangre o la fuerza de sus músculos, como he tenido que hacer yo.

Candy lo miró fijamente, confusa.

-¿Decís que habéis terminado de guerrear?

-Si hubiera atacado el castillo de White -dijo él con tono irónico-habría sido mi ultima batalla. Tal como están las cosas, vencí la última resistencia cuando os saqué de allí.

Candy quedó tan aturdida ante aquellas asombrosas revelaciones, que tal vez fuese ella la razón por la que había tomado esa decisión, sin poder contenerse, preguntó:

-¿Cuándo decidisteis todo eso?

-Hace cuatro meses -contestó él con resolución- Si alguna vez vuelvo a participar en una batalla, será porque alguien ha puesto sitio a lo que es mío. -Guardó silencio, con la mirada fija al frente, y los músculos de su rostro se relajaron lentamente. Finalmente apartó la mirada del castillo, miró a Candy, y esbozando una sonrisa, preguntó-: ¿Sabéis que es lo que más anhelo en mi nueva vida, además de una cama mullida donde dormir por la noche?

-No -contesto Candy que lo miró sin poder evitar tener la sensación de que apenas lo conocía-. ¿Qué es lo que más anheláis?

-Comida -afirmó él sin ambages, recuperado ya su buen ánimo-Buena comida. No..., no sólo buena comida, sino excelente, y servida tres veces al día. Delicada comida francesa, picante comida española y abundante comida inglesa. Deseo que me la sirvan en un plato, preparada a la perfección, en lugar de colgada de un espetón, media cruda o casi quemada. Y luego deseo postres, pastas, tartas y toda clase de dulces. -Sacudió la cabeza y, tras hacer una pausa, agregó-: La noche anterior a una batalla la mayoría de los hombres piensan en sus hogares y en sus familias. ¿Sabéis qué era lo que a mí me mantenía despierto?

-No -contestó Candy, que se esforzó por contener una sonrisa.

-La comida.

Candy perdió la batalla por mostrarse indiferente y se echó a reír ante aquel comentario por parte de un hombre al que los escoceses llamaban hijo de Satanás, pero aunque Terry le dirigió una breve sonrisa, no dejaba de regodearse con la vista que ofrecían los campos y el castillo, como si quisiera empaparse de ellos.

-La ultima vez que estuve aquí fue hace ochoaños-explicó-cuando trabajé con los arquitectos. El castillo había sido asediado durante seis meses, y los muros exteriores prácticamente en ruinas. El castillo mismo había sufrido graves daños y las colinas circundantes habían sido arrasadas.

-¿Quién puso asi el sitio? -preguntó Candy, recelosa.

-Yo mismo.

A los labios de Candy acudió una réplica sarcástica, pero en el último momento no quiso echar a perder el agradable estado de ánimo reinante entre los dos. En lugar de eso, dijo:

-No es nada extraño que escoceses e ingleses siempre estemos pelándonos, porque nuestras respectivas formas de pensar son diametralmente opuestas.

-¿De veras? -Preguntó Terry-. ¿Por qué?

-Bueno -contestó ella con una actitud de amable superioridad-estaréis de acuerdo conmigo en que los ingleses tienen la extraña costumbre de poner sitio a sus propios castillos, como habéis hecho desde hace siglos, cuando podríais estar luchando contra los escoceses... contra otros enemigos -rectificó al instante-, y destrozar sus castillos.

-Interesante idea -bromeó-. No obstante, intentamos hacer las dos cosas. -Se echó a reír, y continuó-: De todos modos, y si me sirve de algo el conocimiento que poseo sobre la historia escocesa, tengo entendido que los clames han estado batallando entre sí durante siglos, a pesar de lo cual también se las han arreglado para cruzar nuestras fronteras y efectuar incursiones, incendiar y, en general, fastidiarnos.

Tras decidir que era mejor dejar de lado aquel tema, Candy volvió la mirada hacia el castillo que brillaba al sol, y preguntó con curiosidad:

-¿Fue esa la razón por la que sitiasteis este lugar, porque lo queríais para vos mismo?

-Lo ataqué porque el barón al que pertenecía había conspirado con otros varios barones para asesinar a Enrique, y a punto estuvieron de tener éxito. En aquel entonces, este lugar se llamaba Wilsely, por la familia a la que pertenecía. Pero Enrique me lo entregó con la condición de que le impusiera un nuevo nombre.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque fue el propio Enrique quien nombró barón a Wilsely-contestó Terry ásperamente-, y lo recompensó con este lugar. Wilsely fue uno de los pocos nobles en quienes confiaba. Yo lo llamé Graham Mayor en honor de la familia de mi padre y de mi madre-añadió Terry al tiempo que espoleaba a Zeus hasta ponerlo a trote.

Mientras observaba acercarse a los jinetes que habían salido del castillo, Candy oyó a sus espaldas un sordo retumbar de cascos, se volvió y vio a los cincuenta hombres que les habían acompañado hasta el priorato lanzados al galope.

-¿Siempre planeáis las cosas con tanta precisión? -preguntó con un tono de oculta admiración.

-Siempre -contestó Terry mirándola con expresión de alborozo.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque la precisión es la clave para dejar la batalla al caballo, en lugar de tener que librarla con el escudo -explicó con amabilidad.

-Pero ahora ya no libráis batallas, de modo que no necesitáis pensar en la precisión y esas cosas.

-Eso es cierto -dijo él sonriendo abiertamente-, pero se trata de una costumbre que no será fácil de romper. Los hombres que nos siguen llevan años luchando a mi lado. Saben cómo pienso y no necesito decirles lo que deseo para que lo hagan.

No hubo más tiempo para seguir hablando, pues la guardia del castillo ya se acercaba con Arik a la cabeza. En el instante en que Candy se preguntaba si los guardias tendrían intención de detenerse, los veinticinco hombres obligaron a girar sus monturas en redondo, con tal precisión que sintió ganas de aplaudir. Arik se situó entonces delante de Terry mientras que, por detrás, los cincuenta caballeros formaron en columnas precisas.

Candy se sintió emocionada ante el espectáculo que ofrecían los magníficos corceles y los estandartes que ondeaban al viento, y a pesar de su determinación de despreocuparse de lo que su pueblo pudiera pensar de ella cuando la viera, experimentó un súbito nerviosismo al tiempo que una esperanza incontrolable. Fueran cuales fueren sus sentimientos hacia su esposo, aquella iba a ser su gente a partir de ahora, y la horrible verdad era que no podía evitar el deseo de agradarles. Inmediatamente después, tomó nuevamente conciencia del aspecto que ofrecía y de sus defectos físicos, en general. Se mordió el labio inferior y rogó a Dios para que le permitiera agradar a aquellas gentes, y luego consideró con la misma rapidez cómo debía comportarse durante los próximos minutos. ¿Debía sonreír a los aldeanos? No, decidió pues teniendo en cuenta las circunstancias no le parecía apropiado. Pero tampoco lo sería mostrarse demasiado distante, pues en tal caso la considerarían una mujer fría y altiva. Al fin y al cabo, era escocesa, y los escoceses eran considerados por muchos como un pueblo insensible y arrogante. Y aunque se sentía orgullosa de ser escocesa, no deseaba, bajo ninguna circunstancia, que aquella gente, su gente, la tomara erróneamente por una mujer intratable.

Se encontraban a pocos metros de distancia de los aproximadamente cuatrocientos aldeanos reunidos a los lados del camino, y Candy decidió que sería mejor sonreír un poco, para evitar que pensaran que era insolente y orgullosa. Esbozó una leve sonrisa, se alisó el vestido por última vez y luego se sentó muy erguida en el caballo.

Cuando el grupo empezó a abrirse paso entre los espectadores, la excitación que Candy sentía dio paso al mayor de los asombros. En Escocia, cuando un señor regresaba a su hogar, victorioso o derrotado, era saludado con vítores y sonrisas. Los campesinos reunidos a los lados del camino, sin embargo, se mantuvieron silenciosos, vigilantes e incómodos. Algunos se mostraban claramente hostiles, en tanto que la mayoría parecían asustados al paso de su nuevo señor. Candy se dio cuenta de ello, y se preguntó a qué podía deberse esto último. ¿O acaso era a ella a quien temían? La respuesta le llegó apenas un segundo más tarde, cuando entre la multitud alguien gritó con tono beligerante:

-¡Ramera de White!

Ávida por demostrar a su heroico señor que compartían los sentimientos de éste acerca de su matrimonio, la multitud comenzó a exclamar:

-¡Ramera de White! ¡Ramera de White!

Todo ocurrió tan repentinamente, que Candy no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar, porque a su lado un muchacho de unos nueve años se agachó como un relámpago, cogió un trozo de barro y se lo arrojo, alcanzándola en plena mejilla derecha.

El grito de asombro y miedo de Candy se vio apagado por Terry que se lanzó inmediatamente hacia delante, protegiéndola con su cuerpo de un ataque que ni había visto, ni había podido anticipar. Arik, que solo tuvo el atisbo de un brazo que se levantaba y arrojaba algo que fácilmente habría podido ser un puñal, lanzo un aullido de rabia capaz de helar la sangre en las venas, desmontó como una exhalación al tiempo que empuñaba el hacha de guerra, y se lanzó contra el muchacho. En la equivocada creencia de que Terry había sido el objetivo de la agresión de éste, el gigante lo agarró por el cabello y lo levantó en vilo varios centímetros, y mientras el muchacho gritaba y agitaba salvajemente las piernas en el aire, el hacha del gigante trazó un amplio arco...

Candy reaccionó sin pensárselo. Con una fuerza que era fruto del terror, se echo apresuradamente hacia atrás, desequilibrando a Terry, y anticipándose a la orden que él mismo se disponía a dar, exclamó.

-¡No! ¡Deteneos! ¡No lo hagáis!

Arik bajó el hacha al instante y se volvió, pero no para mirar a Candy sino a Terry, a la espera de su veredicto. Ella hizo lo mismo, y al observar la furia reflejada en el rostro de su esposo supo enseguida cual iba a ser la orden que estaba a punto de darle a Arik.

-¡No! -gritó histéricamente, aferrándose al brazo de Terry.

El duque volvió la cabeza hacia ella y su expresión pareció aún más asesina de lo que fuera apenas unos momentos antes.

-¿Asesinara un niño sólo por repetir vuestras propias palabras -dijo Candy horrorizada-, por intentar demostraros que os apoya en todo, incluidos vuestros sentimientos hacia mí? Por el amor de Dios, sólo es un niño. Un niño estúpido...

La voz se le quebró y Terry se volvió hacia Arik y, con tono lacónico, ordenó:

-Que se presente ante mí mañana por la mañana.

Luego, clavó espuelas en el caballo negro y lo puso al trote. Como si hubieran recibido una señal silenciosa, los caballeros que lo seguían se lanzaron tras él y formaron sendas columnas a los lados de Terry y Candy. Ya no surgieron más gritos de la multitud que, sumida en el más completo silencio, vio pasar la comitiva. Aún así, Candy no recuperó el aliento hasta que dejaron atrás a los aldeanos, y luego se sintió exhausta. Se apoyó contra el cuerpo excesivamente rígido de Terry y volvió a recordar la escena que acababa de vivir. Se le ocurrió entonces que la ira de Terry contra el muchacho había sido por ella, y que accedió a sus deseos sólo para concederle un respiro temporal. Se volvió en la silla y lo miró. Al comprobar que él mantenía la vista fija al frente, dijo con tono vacilante:

-Milord, quisiera daros... las gracias por haber ahorrado...

La vista de Terry descendió repentinamente hacia su cara, y Candy se estremeció ante la ardiente furia de sus ojos.

-Si volvéis a desafiarme en publico -le advirtió salvajemente-, o si os atrevéis a dirigiros a mí en ese tono, no seré responsable de las consecuencias. ¡Lo juro ante Dios!

Ante los mismos ojos de Terry, Candy pasó de mirarlo con gratitud a hacerlo con ira, para terminar dándole la espalda.

El duque observó su nuca, indignado porque ella lo hubiera creído capaz de permitir que decapitaran a aquel muchacho por una travesura que merecía un castigo mucho menos duro; indignado porque con su actitud Candy había inducido a todos sus siervos y villanos a creer lo mismo. Pero, sobre todo, Terry se sentía indignado consigo mismo por no haber previsto que aquella escena pudiera producirse entre los aldeanos, y por no haber tomado las medidas necesarias para evitarlo.

Cada vez que planeaba un asedio o participaba en una batalla, consideraba todo lo que pudiera salir mal. Hacía un momento, sin embargo, al acercarse a Graham Nayor, había confiado todo a la buena suerte y, sencillamente, imaginó que todo saldría bien.

Por otro lado, decidió Terry, en una batalla sus hombres se anticipaban incluso a su más pequeña orden, que cumplían sin vacilar. Cierto que en una batalla no tenia que discutir con Candy, una Candy que parecía oponerse a todo lo que hacia.

Ciego ante la belleza que tanto había anhelado contemplar desde hacia ocho largos años, Terry se preguntó ceñudo cómo era posible que fuese capaz de intimidar a los caballeros, nobles, escuderos y soldados endurecidos en la batalla, obligándolos a hacer lo que deseaba con una sola mirada, y sin embargo pareciera incapaz de obligar a comportarse como era debido a una joven escocesa tozuda y desafiante. Era tan condenadamente impredecible que jamás podía prever sus reacciones. Era impulsiva, testaruda e irrespetuosa.

Mientras cruzaban el puente levadizo observó los rígidos hombres de Candy,, y se dio cuenta demasiado tarde de lo humillante que debió de haber sido para ella la escena que había tenido lugar en el valle. Con un atisbo de piedad y de reacia admiración tuvo que admitir también que aquella joven, aunque se sentía muy asustada era valerosa y extremadamente compasiva. Cualquier otra mujer de su rango no habría suplicado por la vida del muchacho sino que habría exigido su cabeza.

El enorme patio de armas del castillo estaba atestado de aquellos que vivían o trabajaban intramuros, quienes constituyan un verdadero ejército de mozos de cuadra, lavanderas, sirvientas, cocineras, carpinteros, herreros, arqueros, siervos y lacayos, además de los guardias del castillo. Los miembros de rango mas elevado, los alguaciles, empleados, el mayordomo, el panadero jefe y otros muchos, se encontraban alineados formalmente en los escalones que conducían al salón.

Al mirar alrededor Terry observó que prácticamente todos miraban a Candy con hostilidad, y decidió que en esta ocasión no dejaría libradas al azar sus reacciones. Para que todos los presentes en el patio de armas pudieran ver claramente a Candy y a él mismo, Terry se volvió hacia el capitán de la guardia y señaló con un breve gesto los establos. Terry no desmontó hasta que el último caballero hubo desaparecido para llevar allí sus caballos. Se volvió tendió las manos, tomó a Candy por la cintura, la levantó y la deposito en el suelo. Al hacerlo, observo que ella estaba tensa, y que procuraba no mirar a nadie. Esta vez no intentó arreglarse el cabello, ni alisarse el vestido, y a Terry se le encogió el corazón de pena ya que, evidentemente, ella había llegado a la conclusión de que ya no importaba el aspecto que ofreciera.

Consciente del desagradable murmullo que se elevaba entre la multitud reunida en el patio de armas, el duque la tomó por el brazo y la condujo hasta el pie de la escalinata, pero cuando Candy empezó a subir por ella la retuvo firmemente por el brazo y se volvió hacia la gente.

Candy logró salir del pozo de vergüenza en que se sentía sumida, y le dirigió una mirada de desesperación que Terry no advirtió. Estaba allí de pie, inmóvil, observando a sus vasallos con una expresión implacable en el rostro. A pesar de lo desdichada y avergonzada que se sentía, Candy tuvo de repente la impresión de que él emanaba un extraño poder, una fuerza que parecía comunicarse a todos los presentes, como si de un hechizo se tratara. La gente guardó silencio, mirándolo fijamente. Entonces, y sólo entonces, Terry habló. Su profunda voz resonó en la extraña quietud que se había producido en el patio, con el poder y le fuerza del trueno.

-Fijaos bien en vuestra nueva señora, mi esposa -declaró-, y sabed que cuando ella os ordena algo, yo lo he ordenado. Cualquier servicio que le prestéis, a mí me lo prestareis. La lealtad que le demostréis y que le retiréis, me la estaréis demostrando o retirando a mí. -Su dura mirada recorrió a todos los presentes durante un momento amenazador en que todos contuvieron la respiración. Luego, se volvió hacia Candy y le ofreció el brazo.

Candy miró a su esposo con una expresión próxima a la reverencia, contuvo lagrimas de gratitud y admiración y poso una mano en su brazo.

Detrás de ellos, el armero comenzó a aplaudir, tímidamente. El herrero se le unió enseguida. Luego, una docena más de siervos aplaudieron. Para cuando Terry y Candy hubieron llegado a las puertas del salón, donde esperaba Stefan y fray Gregory, todo el patio de armas estalló en sonoros aplausos. No fue la clase de saludo desinhibido y espontáneo que indica el entusiasmo de corazón, sino más bien la respuesta de unas personas demasiado impresionadas como para resistirse a hacerlo.

Stefan Grandchester fue el primero en hablar después de que entraran en el salón. Estrechó el hombre de Terry con un gesto de cálido afecto.

-Ya quisiera yo hacer eso con una multitud, querido hermano-bromeó, para añadir intencionadamente: ¿Puedes concedernos unos minutos? Hay algo que necesitamos discutir contigo.

Terry se volvió hacia Candy, se disculpó y se dirigió con Stefan hacia la chimenea, frente a la cual esperaban Sir Godfrey, Sir Eustace y Sir Lionel. Candy se dio cuenta de que todos ellos debían de haberse adelantado para llegar antes a Graham Mayor, junto con Stefan.

Todavía atónita por la actitud increíblemente considerada de Terry al pronunciar aquel discurso, Candy apartó la mirada de sus anchos hombros y miró alrededor con un incipiente respeto. El salón donde se encontraba era enorme, con el techo muy alto surcado de vigas de madera, y el suelo de piedra desnudo de juncos. Por encima, una amplia galería, sostenida por arcos de piedra ricamente tallada, envolvía el espacio por tres de sus lados, en lugar de hacerlo por uno solo. En la cuarta pared había una bella chimenea, tan grande que un hombre podía permanecer de pie en ella. De las paredes colgaban tapices que representaban escenas de batallas y cacerías, y observó horrorizada que alguien había colocado dos grandes tapices en el suelo, cerca de la chimenea. En el extremo más alejado del salón, directamente enfrente de donde ella se encontraba, había una mesa larga, dispuesta sobre un estrado, y unas alacenas con copas, bandejas y cuencos de reluciente oro y plata, muchos de ellos con joyas engarzadas. Aunque sólo había encendidos unos pocos hachones sostenidos en la pared, aquel salón no era tan oscuro y sombrío como el del castillo de White. La razón, observó Candy con admiración, se debía a un enorme rosetón situado en lo alto del muro, al costado de la chimenea. La atención de Candy se vio bruscamente interrumpida por una alegre exclamación que le llegó desde arriba:

-¡Candice! -Era tía Elinor, que tuvo que ponerse de puntillas para mirar por encima de la balaustrada que rodeaba la galería, y que le llegaba a la altura del hombre-. ¡Candy! ¡Mi pobre niña!

La anciana desapareció por completo de la vista mientras recorría a toda prisa la galería. Y aunque Candy no podía verla, escuchó su alegre monologo, cerca ya de la escalera que descendía hasta el salón.

-¡Candy, me siento tan feliz de verte, mi pobre niña!

Candy hecho la cabeza hacia atrás, recorrió la galería con la vista y se adelantó, siguiendo el sonido de la voz de su tía.

-Me sentía tan preocupada por ti, querida niña, que apenas si pude comer o dormir. Aunque, la verdad, no estaba en condiciones de hacer ninguna de las dos cosas después de recorrer media Inglaterra a lomos del caballo más incómodo que he tenido la desgracia de montar en mi vida.

Escuchando atentamente, Candy siguió el curso de la voz hacia el extremo opuesto del gran salón, en busca del cuerpo del que surgían aquellas palabras.

-¡Y el tiempo fue abominable! -Continuó tía Elinor-. Cuando ya creía que la lluvia estaría apunto de ahogarme, salió el sol con tal fuerza que creí que moriría abrasada: me ardía la cabeza, me dolían todos los huesos, y seguramente habría encontrado la muerte de no haber sido porque Sir Stefan consintió en que nos detuviésemos por un rato para que pudiera recoger unas hierbas curativas.

Tía Elinor descendió los últimos escalones y se materializó ante los ojos de Terry, a veinticinco metros de distancia. Caminó hacia ella sin dejas de hablar.

-Lo que fue una verdadera suerte, pues una vez que lo convenció de que tomara mi tisana, algo que al principio rehusó, dejó de estornudar. -Miró hacia donde se encontraba Stefan, que en esos momentos se llevaba una jarra de cerveza a los labios. Lo interrumpió para insistir en que confirmara sus palabras-. No volvisteis a estornudar, ¿verdad, querido muchacho?

Stefan bajó la jarra y contestó, obediente:

-No, señora. -Le dirigió una breve reverencia y volvió a llevarse la jarra a los labios, con buen cuidado de apartar la vista de la burlona mirada de soslayo que le dirigió Terry.

Arik entró en ese momento en el salón y se encaminó directamente hacia la chimenea, y tía Elinor lo miró con expresión de reprobación, sin dejar de hablarle a Candy, que ya se acercaba a ella.

-En conjunto no fue un viaje tan malo. Al menos no lo fue tanto hasta que tuvo que cabalgar con ese tipo, Arik, como me vi obligada a hacer cuando salimos de White...

Los caballeros que estaban frente a la chimenea se volvieron para mirar, y Candy hecho a correr alarmada hacia su tía, en un inútil esfuerzo por impedir que ella siguiera cometiendo la imprudencia de importunar al gigante con sus comentarios. Tía Elinor le abrió los brazos, y en su rostro apergaminado apareció una brillante sonrisa.

-Arik regresó aquí veinte minutos antes que tú, y no quiso contestar a ninguna de mis angustiadas preguntas acerca de ti -continuó. Anticipándose a la posibilidad de que no tuviera tiempo de terminar de expresar sus pensamientos antes de que Candy llegara a su lado, tía Elinor habló más deprisa-. Pero no creo que sea tan agrio por mera mezquindad. En mi opinión debe de tener problemas con sus...

Candy le dio un fuerte abrazo, pero tía Elinor se desembarazó lo suficiente como para añadir con todo de triunfo:

-¡Intestinos!

La fracción de segundo de tenso silencio que siguió a aquella calumnia concluyo con la explosión de una ruidosa risotada por parte de sir Godfrey que guardo silencio al instante ante la gélida mirada que le dirigió Arik. Candy, horrorizada, sintió también unas ganas incontenibles de reír, estimuladas en parte por la tensión a que se había visto sometida durante el último día, y por el sonido de las risas apagadas que llegaban desde la chimenea.

-¡Oh, tía Elinor! -exclamó, riendo sin poder evitarlo, aunque hundió el rostro en el cuello de la anciana para ocultar la risa.

-Vamos, vamos, querida palomita -la tranquilizó tía Elinor, que dirigió una severa mirada hacia los caballeros que habían encontrado divertido su diagnostico, y con su tono de voz mas grave, les dijo-Un intestino en mal estado no es motivo de risa. -Desplazó después la mirada hacia Arik, y exclamó con tono de conmiseración-: Solo hay que fijarse en la expresión del pobre hombre. Es una señal inconfundible de que necesita una buena purga. Le prepararé una con mi propia receta secreta. ¡Dentro de poco, volveréis a sonreír y a sentiros alegre!

Candy tomó la mano de su tía, evitó escrupulosamente las miradas sonrientes de los otros caballeros, y miro a su regocijado esposo.

-Vuestra gracia -dijo, - mi tía y yo tenemos muchas cosas de que hablar, y necesito un descanso. Si nos disculpáis nos retiraremos a..., a... -Pensó en ese momento que la discusión de las disposiciones para dormir no era un tema que deseara abordar antes de lo que fuese absolutamente necesario, y se apresuró a concluir-: a la habitación de mi tía.

Su esposo, que sostenía una jarra de cerveza en la misma postura en que estaba cuando tía Elinor pronunció por primera vez el nombre de Arik, consiguió mantener una expresión seria al contestar_

-Desde luego, Candice.

-Qué maravillosa idea, muchacha -exclamó enseguida la anciana-Debes de sentirte mortalmente fatigada. -No obstante-añadió Terry, que dirigió una mirada serena e implacable hacia Candy.

-, pedidle a una de las doncellas de arriba que os muestre vuestra habitación que estoy seguro os parecerá de lo mas cómoda. Esta noche tendremos una fiesta, de modo que cuando despertéis podéis pedirle todo lo que necesitéis para prepararos.

-Sí, bueno..., gracias -dijo ella con tono vacilante.

Pero mientras acompañaba a su tía hacia la escalera, en el extremo más alejado del salón fue intensamente consciente del silencio que se hizo entre los hombres que estaban frente a la chimenea, y estuvo igualmente segura de que todos esperaban escuchar a tía Elinor pronunciar otra frase descabellada. Y la anciana no los desilusionó.

Antes de empezar a subir por la escalera, se detuvo para mostrar a Candy algunos de los meritos del que ahora sería su hogar, varios de los cuales esta ya había observado.

-Mira ahí arriba, querida -dijo tía Elinor encantada, señalando el rosetón-. ¿No te parece delicioso? ¡Ventanales de cristal de colores! No te puedes ni imaginar el tamaño de la galería de arriba, ni de las comodidades que ofrece este lugar. Y los candelabros son de oro. De los baldaquinos de las camas cuelgan cortinajes de seda, y casi todas las copas tienen joyas engarzadas. En realidad -declaró con tono pensativo-. Después de haber visto este lugar, como ya he hecho, estoy totalmente convencida de que eso de dedicarse al pillaje y el saqueo, debe ser una actividad muy provechosa. -Tras decir esto, se volvió hacia la chimenea y le preguntó amablemente al "saqueador" que era el propietario del castillo- Vuestra gracia, ¿diríais que se obtienen grandes beneficios de dedicarse al pillaje y el saqueo, o estoy equivocada?

Candy tan atónita como azorada, observó que su esposo se detuvo en el ademán de llevarse la jarra de cerveza a los labios. La hizo descender muy lentamente, y Candy temió por un momento que se dispusiera a ordenar que arrojaran a tía Elinor de lo alto de las almenas del castillo. En lugar de eso, inclinó la cabeza amablemente y replicó con expresión seria:

-Es, en efecto, una actividad muy provechosa, madame, y os la recomiendo efusivamente.

-¡Qué agradable es oíros hablar en francés! -exclamó tía Elinor.

Candy tomó a la anciana del brazo y la condujo escalera arriba.

-Tenemos que hablar enseguida con Arthur para que te encuentre vestidos adecuados -continuó tía Elinor-. Hay muchos arcones de cosas que pertenecieron a los propietarios anteriores. Arthur es el mayordomo, y no goza de buena salud. Creo que tiene gusanos. Ayer mismo le preparé una buena tisana, e insistí en que se la tomara. Hoy se siente terriblemente mal, pero se encontrará bien mañana, ya lo veras. Y tú debes dormir un poco; estas pálida y ojerosa.

Cuatro caballeros se volvieron al mismo tiempo hacia Terry, entendiendo la risa.

-¡Por los dientes de Dios! -exclamó Stefan con tono divertido-. Esa mujer no fue tan mala durante el viaje. Aunque, claro, apenas si podía hablar puesto que estaba muy ocupada en sujetarse al caballo para conservar la vida. Debe de estar desquitándose, sin duda.

Terry movió la cabeza en la dirección en que la tía Elinor había desaparecido, y dijo con ceño:

-Es tan astuta como una vieja zorra cuando uno tiene las manos atadas. ¿Dónde esta Arthur Prisma? -preguntó, repentinamente ansioso por ver a su mayordomo y averiguar como prosperaba Graham Mayor

-Esta enfermo, como ha dicho Lady Elinor -contestó Stefan, que se sentó en una silla, junto al fuego-. Pero creo que se trata de su corazón, según he deducido de la breve charla que mantuve con el ayer, cuando llegamos. Lo ha dispuesto todo para la fiesta de esta noche, pero te ruega que le permitas no presentarse ante ti esta mañana. ¿No quieres echar un vistazo al lugar?

Terry dejó el jarro de cerveza y se frotó la nuca.

-Lo haré más tarde. Por el momento, necesito dormir un poco.

-Yo también -dijo sir Godfrey, que bostezó y se desperezó- Primero deseo dormir, y después atiborrarme de buena comida y bebida. Y a continuación me vendría muy bien tener entre mis brazos, durante el resto de la noche, a una muchacha bien dispuesta. Todo por este orden -añadió con una sonrisa burlona, y los otros caballeros hicieron sendos gestos de asentimiento.

Una vez que se hubieron marchado, Stefan se relajó en la silla y miró a su hermano con ligera preocupación mientras éste fruncía el entrecejo, contemplando distraído el contenido de su jarra.

-¿Qué té hacia estar tan ceñudo, hermano? Si es por esa desgraciada escena que se ha producido en el valle, olvídala y no permitas que eche a perder la fiesta de esta noche.

-Me preguntaba si en medio de la fiesta no aparecerían quizá "invitados indeseables" -dijo Terry, mirándolo.

Stefan comprendió de inmediato que su hermano se refería a la llegada de un contingente de hombres procedentes de White

-Naturalmente, acudirán los emisarios de Jacobo y Enrique. Exigirán ver pruebas de la celebración del matrimonio con sus propios ojos, que el bueno del fraile se encargará de proporcionarles. Pero dudo mucho que la gente de tu esposa recorra toda esa distancia a caballo, cuando saben que una vez que lleguen aquí no podrán hacer nada.

-Vendrán -afirmó terry con tono terminante-. Y lo harán en número suficiente para demostrar que tienen poder.

-¿Y qué si lo hacen así? -Preguntó Stefan con aspereza-. No podrán hacer otra cosa que gritarnos desde el otro lado de los muros del castillo. Hemos fortificado este lugar para que sea capaz de resistir el peor asalto al que pueda sometérselo.

La expresión de Terry se hizo dura e implacable.

-¡Ya estoy harto de batallas! Te lo dijo, y también se lo dije a Enrique. Todo eso me provoca nauseas..., la sangre, el hedor, los sonidos.-Sin darse cuenta de la presencia del fascinado siervo que se acercó por detrás para volver a llenarla la jarra, Terry añadió con dureza-: Ya no tengo estómago para seguir soportando nada de eso.

-Entonces, ¿qué piensas hacer cuando llegue White?

-Tengo la intención de invitarlo a la fiesta -respondió Terry con tono burlón.

Stefan se dio cuenta de que su hermano hablaba en serio.

-¿Y luego, que? -preguntó mientras se ponía de pie.

-Y luego confiaremos en que comprenda que es inútil intentar luchar conmigo, pues mis fuerzas superan a las suyas en número.

-¿Y si no lo hace así? -Insistió Stefan-. ¿O si insiste en retarte a duelo, algo muy probable? ¿Qué harás entonces?

-¿Qué quieres que haga? -Espetó Terry con tono de frustración-¿Matar a mi propio suegro? ¿Debe invitar a su hija a contemplarlo? ¿O debo enviarla arriba hasta que se haya limpiado la sangre del mismo suelo donde algún día jugaran sus hijos?

Esta vez fue Stefan quien pareció encolerizado y frustrado.

-Entonces, ¿Qué té proponer hacer?

-Dormir -contestó Terry que malinterpretó deliberadamente la pregunta de su hermano-. Iré a ver a mi mayordomo, y luego me iré a dormir.

Una hora más tarde, después de haberse reunido con su mayordomo y dado instrucciones a una sirviente de que la preparara un baño y ropas limpias, Terry entro en su dormitorio e, ilusionado, se tendió en la gran cama con baldaquín y cruzó las manos detrás de la cabeza. Recorrió lentamente con la mirada el dosel azul oscuro y dorado extendido sobre el lecho, con sus pesadas colgaduras de brocado de seda ahora descorridas y sujetas mediante cordones dorados. Luego miró hacia la pared opuesta de la habitación. Sabía que Candy debía de estar al otro lado. Un sirviente le había proporcionado esa información, además de decirle que Candy había entrado en su dormitorio hacia apenas unos minutos, después de pedir que la despertaran al cabo de tres horas y de tomar un baño y elegir las ropas que hubiera disponibles para ella, las cuales se pondría para la fiesta.

El recuerdo del aspecto que ofrecía Candy mientras dormía, con el cabello desparramado sobre la almohada y la desnuda piel satinada que parecía brillar sobre las sabanas, le hizo necesitar la proximidad de su cuerpo. Sacudió la cabeza y cerro los ojos. Decidió que era mucho más prudente esperar a después de la fiesta para acostarse con su reacia esposa. Necesitaría emplear alguna persuasión para inducirla a cumplir con esta parte de sus votos matrimoniales. Terry no abrigada la menor duda al respecto, y en ese momento no se encontraba en el mejor estado mental para abordar semejante cuestión.

Una vez que ella se hubiera suavizado con el vino y la música, se la llevaría ala cama. Tanto si estaba dispuesta como si no, le haría el amor, esa noche y todas las que le viniera en gana. Si no acudía a el de buen grado, lo hacia porque él estaba dispuesto a que así fuera. Así de sencillo, pensó enérgicamente. Pero el ultimo recuerdo que cruzo por su mente antes de quedar dormido fue el de su hermosa e impertinente esposa, que sostenía los dedos de ambas manos en alto y le informaba con altiva superioridad: "Cuarenta son todos estos..."

Continuara...


	20. Chapter 19

**CAPÍTULO 19**

Candy salió de la bañera de madera, se envolvió en un ligero y suave batín azul que le tendió una doncella, y apartó las cortinas tras las cuales estaba la alcoba. El batín, aunque fino, había pertenecido, evidentemente, a alguien más alto que ella; las mangas le colgaban varios centímetros, más allá cubriéndole los dedos por completo, y el dobladillo arrastraba más de medio metro por el suelo. Pero era limpio y cálido, y le pareció celestial. Un fuego agradable ardía en la chimenea, y Candy se sentó en la cama y empezó a secarse el cabello.

La doncella se le acercó por detrás, con un cepillo en la mano y, sin decir nada, empezó a cepillarle los espesos y enmarañados mechones, mientras aparecía otra doncella llevando en los brazos un reluciente brocado de oro pálido, que Candy imaginó debía de ser un vestido. Ninguna de las doncellas mostró hacia ella la menor señal de hostilidad, lo que no resultaba extraño, pensó Candy si se tenía en cuenta la advertencia que el duque había hecho a todos en el patio de armas.

Aquel recuerdo seguía importunando sus pensamientos como un enigma. A pesar de los amargos sentimientos existentes entre ellos, Terry le había concedido pública y deliberadamente su propia autoridad, delante de todos los habitantes del castillo. La había elevado hasta presentarla como una igual, y eso parecía algo muy extraño para un hombre como él. Aunque parecía haber actuado por amabilidad hacia ella, Candy no podía dejar de pensar todo lo que había hecho, incluida la liberación de Annie, ocultaba algún propósito deliberado.

Conceder que poseía una virtud similar a la amabilidad sería una estupidez por su parte. Ya había experimentado en sus propias carnes lo cruel que podía llegar a ser, y asesinar a un muchacho por el simple hecho de haberle arrojado un trozo de barro, no solo habría sido una crueldad, sino un acto de barbarie. Por otro lado, quizá no tuviese la intención de permitir que el muchacho muriera; quizá todo lo que ocurrió fue que reaccionó con mayor lentitud que Candy.

Candy dejó escapar un suspiro, abandonó por el momento sus intentos por resolver el enigma de su esposo y se volvió hacia la doncella llamada Agnes. En el castillo de White las señoras y las doncellas siempre intercambiaban confidencias y chismorreos, y aunque le resultaba casi imposible imaginar a Agnes y su compañera hacer lo mismo con ella, Candy estaba decidida a que, al menos, le dirigieran la palabra.

—Agnes —le dijo con tono sereno y cortés—, ¿es ése el vestido que debe ponerme esta noche?

—Sí, milady.

—Supongo que perteneció a otra persona, ¿verdad?

—Sí, milady.

Durante las dos últimas horas, ésas eran las únicas palabras que le había dirigido las dos doncellas, y Candy se sintió frustrada y triste al mismo tiempo.

—¿A quién perteneció? —preguntó con amabilidad.

—A la hija del antiguo señor, milady.

Ambas se volvieron al escuchar que alguien llamaba a la puerta y, un momento más tarde, tres fornidos sirvientes depositaban grandes arcones sobre el suelo.

—¿Qué es todo esto? —preguntó Candy, extrañada. Al ver que ninguna de las doncellas parecía capaz de contestar, se puso de pie y se acercó a inspeccionar el contenido de los arcones. En su interior descubrió el más asombroso despliegue de telas que hubiera visto en su vida; había ricos satenes y brocados de terciopelo, sedas bordadas, suaves cachemiras y linos tan exquisitos que eran casi transparentes—. ¡Qué hermoso! —exclamó acariciando un satén de color esmeralda.

El sonido de una voz que llegó desde la puerta hizo que las tres mujeres giraran en redondo.

—¿Debo suponer que os sentís complacida? —preguntó Terry.

Estaba de pie en el vano de la puerta, con el hombro apoyado contra el marco, vestido con un jubón de seda de color rubí oscuro, con un sobre jubón de terciopelo gris peltre. Un estrecho cinturón de plata con rubíes en la hebilla le rodeaba la cintura, y de él colgaba una daga en cuya empuñadura relucía un enorme rubí.

—¿Complacida? —repitió Candy, turbada ante la forma en que la mirada de Terry recorrió su cabello y se detuvo en el escote del batín.

Bajó la vista, preguntándose qué contemplaría él con tanto interés, y cogió el borde abierto de la tela, apretándola con el puño.

Una sonrisa burlona bailoteó en los labios de Terry ante aquel gesto pudoroso. Luego, se dirigió a las dos doncellas.

—Dejadnos a solas —dijo con tono perentorio.

Ellas obedecieron al instante, y abandonaron la habitación con una expresión de pánico en los ojos. Candy observó que Agnes se santiguaba.

Una sensación de alarma descendió por la espalda de Candy al ver que él cerraba la puerta y luego la miraba desde el otro lado de la habitación. Tratando de refugiarse en la conversación, ella dijo lo primero que acudió a su mente.

—No deberíais hablar con un tono tan áspero a las doncellas. Creo que las habéis asustado.

—No he venido aquí para hablar de sirvientas —dijo él con serenidad, y avanzó unos pasos hacia ella.

Consciente de que debajo del batín iba desnuda, Candy retrocedió un paso con cautela y, sin darse cuenta, pisó el borde de la prenda. Incapaz de seguir retrocediendo, observó que Terry se acercaba a los arcones abiertos, se inclinaba sobre uno de ellos y removía las telas con la mano.

—¿Os sentís complacida? —preguntó de nuevo.

—¿Con qué? —preguntó ella, apretándose el batín con tanta fuerza alrededor del cuello y los pechos, que casi no podía respirar.

—Con todo esto —dijo él al tiempo que señalaba los arcones— Son para vos. Utilizad todas estas telas para haceros vestidos o lo que necesitéis.

Candy asintió con la cabeza y lo miró recelosa al advertir que él perdía interés por los arcones y se acercaba aun más.

—¿Qué... deseáis? —preguntó con voz temblorosa.

Terry se detuvo muy cerca de ella, pero en lugar de intentar tomarla entre los brazos, dijo serenamente:

—Para empezar, desearía que aflojarais el batín que mantenéis tan apretado, antes de que os asfixiéis. He visto a hombres colgados de cuerdas no más fuertes que esa tela.

Candy hizo un esfuerzo por aflojar sus rígidos dedos alrededor de la tela. Esperó a que él continuara, y al ver que seguía observándola en silencio, preguntó:

—¿Sí? ¿Y ahora qué?

—Pues ahora —contestó el duque con calma— quisiera hablaros, así que os ruego que toméis asiento.

—¿Habéis venido aquí... para hablar?

Ante el gesto de asentimiento de Terry, Candy se sintió tan aliviada que obedeció sin vacilación. Se dirigió hacia la cama, arrastrando tras ella medio metro de batín azul, y se sentó. Levantó una mano y se apartó el cabella de la frente con los dedos. Luego, lo sacudió con fuerza para apartárselo de los hombros. Terry la observó mientras ella intentaba restaurar el orden en los espesos mechones que le caían sobre los hombros y la espalda.

Terry pensó que era la única mujer capaz de arreglárselas para parecer provocativa luciendo un batín varias tallas más grande. Satisfecha con su cabello, Candy miró a su esposo con expresión atenta.

—¿De qué habéis venido a hablar?

—De nosotros. De esta noche —contestó el, acercándose mas a ella.

Candy salto inmediatamente de la cama como si se hubiera sentado sobre brasas ardientes y retrocedió hasta que su espalda choco con la pared.

—Candice...

—¿Qué? —replicó ella, nerviosa.

—Hay un fuego encendido detrás de vos.

—Tengo frió —contestó ella con tono vacilante.

—Dentro de un momento os vais a quemar.

Ella lo miró, recelosa, bajo la mirada hacia el borde del largo batín y soltó un grito de alarma al tiempo que lo apartaba de las cenizas de la chimenea. Limpió frenéticamente las cenizas del borde del batín, y dijo:

—Lo siento. Es una prenda muy bella, pero quizá un poco...

—Estaba hablando de la fiesta de esta noche —la interrumpió él con firmeza—, no de lo que vaya a suceder después, entre nosotros. No obstante, y puesto que parece haberse planteado el tema —continuó, al tiempo que registraba su expresión de pánico—, supongamos que me decís por qué os parece repentinamente tan aterradora la idea de acostaros conmigo.

—No me siento aterrada —dijo Candy con desesperación, convencida de que sería un error por su parte admitir cualquier forma de debilidad—. Pero ya lo he hecho, y no deseo repetir la experiencia. Me sucedió lo mismo con... las granadas. Me bastó una vez para no querer probarlas nunca más. En ocasiones soy así.

Terry apretó los labios y avanzó hasta quedar situado directamente delante de ella.

—Si es la falta de deseo lo que os alarma, creo que puedo remediarlo.

—¡No me toquéis! —le advirtió—. O haré...

—No me amenacéis, Candice —la interrumpió él con voz serena—. Es un error que lamentaríais. Os tocaré siempre que me plazca.

—Ahora que habéis destruido cualquier placer que pudiera tener por la fiesta de esta noche —dijo Candy con voz pétrea—, ¿me permitiréis vestirme en privado?

Aquellas palabras insultantes no fueron más que un leve arañazo que no hizo variar la actitud de Terry. Por el contrario, su voz pareció sonar más suave.

—No era mi intención entrar aquí y daros ninguna noticia que os hiciera temer la llegada de la noche, pero me ha parecido que sería amable por mi parte deciros cómo se desarrollarán los acontecimientos, en lugar de dejaros en la ignorancia. Hay muchas otras cosas que tenemos que solucionar entre nosotros, pero pueden esperar hasta más tarde. No obstante, y para contestar a vuestra pregunta original, ése, y solo ése fue mi verdadero propósito al venir aquí...

Candy no se dio cuenta del imperceptible movimiento del brazo de Terry y siguió observando su rostro, recelosa y confusa, convencida de que él trataría de besarla. El debió de imaginarlo, porque sus labios, firmes y sensuales, esbozaron una sonrisa, pero siguió mirándola, sin acercarse más.

—Dadme vuestra mano, Candice —dijo con suavidad tras un prolongado silencio.

Candy bajó la vista hacia su mano y, a regañadientes, soltó la tela con que se cubría el cuello.

—¿Mi mano? —repitió sin comprender, tendiéndola hacia él.

Terry le tomó los dedos con la mano izquierda, y el cálido contacto hizo que un hormigueo no deseado ascendiera por el brazo de Candy. Entonces, y sólo entonces, vio el magnifico anillo, dentro de un pequeño joyero, que Terry sostenía en la palma. Incrustadas en la ancha y pesada sortija de oro aparecían engarzadas las más hermosas esmeraldas que ella hubiera visto jamás. El deslizó el anillo en su dedo, y las piedras preciosas brillaron a la luz de las velas.

Quizá fuera por el peso de la sortija y todo lo que ello implicaba, o quizá fue la extraña combinación de gentileza y solemnidad que detectó en los ojos de Terry, pero fuera cual fuere la causa, Candy notó que su pulso se aceleraba.

—Ni vos ni yo hemos hecho nada siguiendo el orden habitual en que se hacen estas cosas —dijo él con una voz aterciopelada—Consumamos el matrimonio antes de prometernos, y ahora coloco el anillo en vuestro dedo mucho después de habernos casado.

Hipnotizada, Candy miró a su esposo a los ojos mientras se sentía acariciada por el tono profundo de su voz.

—Y aunque hasta el momento no ha habido nada normal en nuestro matrimonio —continuó él—, quisiera pediros un favor...

—¿Qué favor? —susurró Candy.

—Esta noche —dijo Terry al tiempo que elevaba una mano hacia la sonrosada mejilla de ella y la recorría con la yema de los dedos— os ruego que dejemos de lado nuestras diferencias y nos comportemos con normalidad, como una pareja de recién casado, disfrutando de su fiesta de bodas.

Candy había imaginado que la fiesta de esta noche se daba para celebrar el regreso de Terry al hogar y la reciente victoria alcanzada sobre su propia gente, no para celebrar su matrimonio.

Terry advirtió su vacilación, y sus labios temblaron al esbozar una sonrisa.

—Puesto que parece evidente que se necesita algo más que un simple ruego para ablandar vuestro corazón os ofrezco un trato.

Intensamente consciente del efecto que le producía el roce de los dedos sobre la mejilla, y del magnetismo que parecía irradiar del cuerpo de Terry, ella murmuró:

—¿Qué clase de trato?

—A cambio de esta noche, os concederé otra en cualquier momento que me lo pidáis. No importa cómo deseéis pasarla, yo haré lo que os plazca. —Como ella aún vacilaba, sacudió la cabeza con un gesto de divertida exasperación—. He sido muy afortunado al no haberme encontrado en el campo de batalla con un enemigo tan terco como vos. De no haber sido así, hace tiempo que habría conocido lo que es la derrota.

Por alguna razón, el que admitiese aquella con cierto matiz de admiración en su voz, hizo que la reticencia de Candy comenzara a tambalearse. Lo que él dijo a continuación contribuyó a que desapareciese casi por completo.

—No os pido este favor solo por mí, sino también por vos misma. ¿No os parece que después de todo lo que ha ocurrido, y lo que probablemente ocurrirá ambos nos merecemos conservar de nuestra boda un recuerdo especial?

Candy sintió un nudo en la garganta a causa de la emoción, y aunque no había olvidado todo lo que él la había hecho sufrir, las palabras que había pronunciado en su nombre ante su gente todavía resonaban en su mente. Además la perspectiva de fingir, aunque solo fuera por unas horas, que era una novia alegre y él un novio ansioso, no sólo le parecía algo inofensivo, sino incluso irresistible y dulcemente atractivo. Finalmente asintió con un gesto.

—Como deseéis —susurró.

—¿Cómo es posible que cada vez que os rendís voluntariamente, como ahora, hagáis que me sienta como un rey cuyo reino acaba de ser conquistado? —murmuró Terry, con la mirada fija en aquellos ojos embriagadores—. Sin embargo, cuando os conquisto en contra de vuestra voluntad, hacéis que me sienta miserablemente derrotado.

Antes de que Candy atinase a hablar, él se volvió, dispuesto a marcharse.

—Esperad —dijo ella, tendiéndole el joyero—. Os dejáis esto.

—Es vuestro, junto con las otras dos cosas que contiene. Adelante, abridlo.

El joyero era de oro y tenía la tapa cubierta de zafiros, rubíes, esmeraldas y perlas. El interior contenía un anillo de oro; el anillo de una dama, con un gran rubí engarzado en él. A su lado había... Candy frunció el entrecejo sorprendida, y levantó la mirada hacía Terry.

—¿Una cinta? —preguntó, observando de nuevo la sencilla y estrecha cinta rosada, perfectamente doblada, que reposaba en un joyero digno de las joyas de la corona.

—Los dos anillos y la cinta pertenecieron a mi madre. Eso fue todo lo que quedó después de que el lugar donde nacimos Stefan y yo quedara totalmente destruido después de su asedio.

Tras agregar que la esperaría en el salón, Terry se marchó, cerrando la puerta a sus espaldas. Por un instante permaneció inmóvil, sorprendido por las cosas que le había dicho, y por su forma de decirlas, como evidentemente lo había estado la propia Candy. Aún le reprochaba el que lo hubiera engañado por dos veces en el castillo de Hardin, y que hubiera colaborado con su padre en una conspiración que a él le habría privado simultáneamente de una esposa y de un heredero. Pero Candy contaba con un argumento irrefutable en su favor y, por mucho que tratara de ignorarlo, lo cierto era que eso la exoneraba por completo.

"Por haber cometido el inexplicable delito de interponerme en el camino de vuestro indeseable hermano..."

Con una sonrisa ilusionada, Terry cruzó la galería y descendió por la escalera de roble hasta el gran salón, donde ya se había iniciado la fiesta. Estaba dispuesto a perdonar los actos pasados de Candy; no obstante, tendría que hacerle comprender que en el futuro no toleraría que volviese a engañarlo.

Una vez que él hubo salido de su habitación, Candy permaneció durante varios minutos donde estaba, sin escuchar los crecientes sonidos de la fiesta que llegaban desde abajo. Contempló el magnífico joyero forrado de terciopelo que él le había dejado en la palma de la mano antes de partir, y trató de acallar el grito repentino de su conciencia acerca de lo que había acortado hacer. Se volvió, avanzó lentamente hacia el pie de la cama y vaciló en el momento en que cogía el brillante vestido dorado extendido sobre ella. Se dijo, tratando de acallar su conciencia que no traicionaría ni a su familia ni a su país ni a nadie si dejaba de lado toda la animosidad que existía entre ella y el duque aunque sólo fuera por unas horas. Al fin y al cabo tenía derecho a disfrutar de este pequeño y único placer. Era muy poco lo que pedía, y teniendo la vida de casada que le aguardaba, solo supondría una breve tregua durante la cual se sentiría despreocupada, incluso alegre como cualquier otra novia.

El brocado dorado estaba frío al contacto con su mano. Cogió lentamente el vestido y lo sostuvo contra su cuerpo. Bajó la vista hacia sus pies y observó encantada que el vestido tenía la longitud adecuada. La doncella llamada Agnes entró trayendo en el brazo un vestido largo de terciopelo azul, junto con una capa a juego con el vestido, forrada de terciopelo dorado. La mujer, de expresión austera, se detuvo y por una fracción de segundo la confusión suavizó su rostro, pues la infame hija del traicionero White estaba de pie en el centro de la estancia, con los pies desnudos sobresaliéndole por debajo del batín, demasiado largo, mientras se colocaba delante el vestido modificado a toda prisa para que se ajustara a su talla, y se contemplaba con expresión de reluciente alegría.

—Es hermoso, ¿verdad? —preguntó al tiempo que levantaba los brillantes ojos hacia la asombrada Agnes.

—Es... —vaciló doncella—, lo trajeron junto con los otros vestidos que se encontraron entre las pertenencias del viejo señor del castillo y de sus hijas —concluyo con un gruñido.

En lugar de arrojar el vestido usado a un lado, con un gesto de desprecio, tal como Agnes esperaba que hiciese, la joven duquesa sonrió con alegría.

—Pero mirad... —dijo—. Me sentará muy bien.

—Fue... —Agnes vaciló de nuevo, al tratar de comparar la realidad de la ingeniosa joven con las historias que le habían contado acerca de ella. Según chismorreaban los sirvientes, el propio amo la había llamado "ramera"—. Fue elegido y acortado mientras dormíais, milady—consiguió decir mientras dejaba el vestido y la capa sobre la cama.

—¿De veras? —Preguntó Candy, verdaderamente impresionada al ver las exquisitas costuras a ambos lados del vestido—. ¿Cosisteis vos estas costuras?

—Sí.

—¿Y sólo en unas pocas horas?

—Sí —contestó Agnes, disgustada consigo misma por la simpatía que comenzaba a experimentar hacia una mujer a la que se suponía que debía despreciar.

—Son costuras muy bien hechas —dijo Candy con suavidad—. Ni yo misma las habría hecho mejor.

—¿Queréis que os ayude a recogeros el cabello? —preguntó Agnes, que desechó fríamente el cumplido, aunque sin poder evitar sentir que era incorrecto por su parte.

Agnes se colocó detrás de su señora y cogió el cepillo.

—Oh, no, creo que no —declaró Candy, que dirigió una amplia sonrisa por encima del hombro a la confusa doncella—. Esta noche voy a ser una novia durante unas pocas horas, y a las novias se les permite llevar el cabello suelto.

Continuara...


	21. Chapter 20

**CAPÍTULO 20**

Cuando Candy se acercó al salón, el ruido que había sido audible desde su dormitorio se convirtió en un fragor ensordecedor. Estaba formado por una cacofonía de risas y música que se superponían a un mar de conversaciones. Con el pie sobre el último escalón, vaciló por un instante antes de aparecer ante la vista de los invitados.

Sabía, sin necesidad de mirar, que el salón estaría lleno de hombres que lo sabían todo sobre ella; hombres que indudablemente habían estado en el campamento la noche en que fue entregada a Terry como un pato atado con cuerdas; otros hombres habrían tomado parte en su segundo secuestro, cuando fue obligada por la fuerza a dejar el castillo de White, y otros habrían asistido a la humillante recepción de que había sido objeto ese mismo día por parte de los aldeanos.

Hacía apenas media hora, cuando su esposo le habló con aquel tono de voz tan profundo y persuasivo acerca de recuerdos que conservar, la perspectiva de la fiesta le pareció maravillosa; ahora, sin embargo, la realidad acerca de cómo había llegado hasta allí hacía que el placer empezara a desvanecerse. Consideró por un instante la idea de regresar a su habitación, pero sabía que su esposo acudiría a buscarla. Además, se dijo, preparándose para hacer su entrada, de todos modos tendría que afrontar aquellas personas en un momento u otro, y una White nunca se acobardaba.

Emitió un prolongado suspiro para infundirse ánimos, descendió el último escalón y entró en el salón. La luz de los hachones la hizo parpadear y sentirse confusa por unos segundos. Allí debía de haber por lo menos trescientas personas; estaban de pie, hablando, o sentadas ante largas mesas instaladas en un lado del salón. Otras se dedicaban a contemplar el espectáculo; y todas ellas mostraban una asombrosa variedad; en la galería había una pequeña orquesta, mientras varios juglares deambulaban por el salón, entreteniendo a pequeños grupos de invitados. En el centro del salón, cuatro malabaristas, con trajes multicolores, arrojaban pelotas al aire y se las intercambiaban entre sí, mientras en el extremo más alejado tres acróbatas hacían piruetas. Detrás de la gran mesa situada sobre el estrado, un músico tañía el laúd, añadiendo sus dulces acordes al bullicio que reinaba en el salón.

Candy observó, no sin cierta sorpresa, que también había presentes unas treinta mujeres, seguramente las esposas de algunos de los caballeros, o de los vecinos. Distinguió a Terry con facilidad pues, con la única excepción de Arik, era el hombre más alto que había en el salón. Estaba de pie, no muy lejos, platicando con un grupo de hombres y mujeres, con una copa en la mano, riéndose de algo que alguno de ellos había dicho. Se le ocurrió pensar que nunca lo había visto de aquel modo, conversando relajadamente, como el dueño de su propio castillo. Esa noche no se parecía en nada al lobo que aseguraban que era; parecía más bien un noble poderoso, y también peligrosamente atractivo, tuvo que admitir Candy con un pequeño cosquilleo de orgullo mientras contemplaba su rostro atezado.

Alertado de la presencia de Candy por el súbito descenso del ruido en el salón, Terry dejó la copa, se disculpó ante sus invitados y se volvió hacia ella. Una lenta sonrisa de admiración se extendió sobre su rostro al contemplar a la joven duquesa de aspecto regio que caminaba hacia él, con un traje de terciopelo azul, con un corpiño a juego y una falda que se abría por delante para revelar la brillante tela dorada del vestido que llevaba debajo. Lucía sobre los hombros una capa de terciopelo recamada en oro, y cerrada por delante mediante una cadena plana de oro engarzada con aguamarinas. Ceñía su estrecha cintura aun cinturón de satén dorado, de bordes azules, con aguamarinas engarzadas. El cabello, partido al medio, le caía sobre los hombros y la espalda en rizos relucientes que formaban un esplendoroso contraste con el color del vestido.

Se dio cuenta tardíamente de que había permitido que su valerosa y joven esposa fuera la que se acercase a él, y se apresuró a salir a su encuentro. Cogió las frías manos entre las suyas, la atrajo hacia él y la contempló con una sonrisa resplandeciente, incapaz de ocultar su admiración.

—Estáis muy hermosa —susurró—Quedaos quieta un momento, para que todos puedan veros a placer.

—Se me dio a entender, milord, que una de las muchas razones por las que os opusisteis a casaros conmigo, aun cuando fuera la reina de Escocia, es porque me consideráis carente de atractivos.

Candy observó la expresión de sorpresa que apareció en los ojos de Terry y supo Instintivamente que era genuina.

—Estoy seguro de que durante mi colérica entrevista con Enrique expuse numerosas objeciones, pero puedo aseguraros que esa no fue una de ellas — dijo él. Tras una breve pausa, añadió—: Quizá sea muchas cosas, Candice, pero no soy ciego.

—En tal caso —replico ella pícaramente—, me doblego a vuestro excelente juicio acerca del aspecto que ofrezco esta noche.

—¿Y os doblegaréis también en cualquier otra cosa? —preguntó el con un tono significativo.

Ella inclinó la cabeza como una reina que concediera sus favores reales a un mortal de menor categoría.

—A cualquier otra cosa... mientras permanezcamos aquí abajo.

—¡Qué testaruda sois! —exclamó el con fingida severidad. Luego, mirándola con ternura, añadió—: Es hora de que el novio y la novia se unan a sus invitados.

Cuando la tomó del brazo y se volvió, Candy se dio cuenta de que durante aquel breve intercambio de palabras, sus caballeros habían formado una línea detrás de él, siguiendo, evidentemente, un plan previamente acordado, para ser formalmente presentados a su nueva duquesa. A la cabeza de ellos estaba Stefan Grandchester, que apenas si la había mirado hasta ese momento como no fuera para burlarse de ella en el salón del castillo de White, Ahora, depositó un ligero beso de hermano en su mejilla. Al retroceder y dirigirle una sonrisa, Candy se sintió nuevamente impresionada al comprobar lo mucho que se parecía a Terry, sobre todo cuando sonreía. El cabello de Stefan era más claro y su rostro menos claro por las inclemencias del tiempo; sus ojos no parecían dos zafiros, como los de su hermano, pero no por ello carecían de encanto cuando decidía utilizarlo, como ahora.

—Pediros disculpas por los problemas que haya podido causaros no es suficiente, milady, pero es algo que os debo desde hace tiempo. Lo hago ahora, con la mayor sinceridad y la esperanza de que algún día encontréis en vuestro corazón el ánimo necesario para perdonarme.

La disculpa le fue presentada con tal sinceridad, y con palabras tan amables, que Candy no pudo hacer otra cosa que aceptarla, tal como exigía el espíritu de la velada y los dictados de la buena educación. La recompensa que recibió a cambio fue una amplia sonrisa de su cuñado, que se inclinó hacia adelante y añadió:

—Naturalmente, no necesito pedirle disculpas a mí hermano, pues fue un gran favor el que le hice.

A Candy el comentario le resultó tan divertido que se echó a reír. A su lado, sintió que Terry la miraba, y al volverse hacia él observó que en sus ojos había una expresión de aprobación y de algo que se parecía mucho al orgullo de tenerla por esposa.

Arik estaba a continuación, y el suelo de piedra pareció retumbar cuando el terrorífico gigante se adelantó hacia ella. Tal como Candy había esperado, el gigante de rostro granítico no se rebajó disculpándose, y mucho menos soltando un discurso galante. De hecho, ni siquiera se inclinó ante ella. Permaneció erguido, mirándola desde su enorme estatura, y al cabo de un instante sacudió la cabeza e hizo una breve reverencia. Giró sobre sus talones, se alejó y dejó a Candy con la sensación de que era él quien la dominaba, y no a la inversa.

Al advertir el desconcierto de su esposa, Terry se inclinó y le susurró al oído:

—No os sintáis insultada... Arik nunca ha consentido en jurarle fidelidad a nadie, ni siquiera a mí.

Candy miró fijamente a su esposo y, de repente, toda la velada pareció extenderse ante ella con la promesa y la excitación de la primera noche cálida de la primavera.

A continuación se presentaron los caballeros que formaban la guardia personal de Terry. Sir Godfrey, un hombre alto y atractivo, de poco menos de treinta años de edad, fue el primero de ellos, e instantáneamente se convirtió en su favorito porque, en cuanto le hubo besado la mano, hizo algo que disipó por completo la tensión. Se volvió hacia todos los presentes y proclamó en voz alta que ella era la única mujer viva con ingenio y valor suficientes para engañar a todo un ejército de hombres aguerridos. Luego, se volvió de nuevo hacia ella y dijo con una sonrisa:

—Confío, milady, que si alguna vez decidís escaparos de Graham Mayor tal como hicisteis de nuestro campamento hace unas semanas, recordéis nuestro orgullo herido y os dignéis dejarnos un mejor rastro que seguir.

Candy que aceptó la copa de vino que Terry le ofrecía, contestó con fingida solemnidad:

—Si alguna vez tratara de escapar de aquí, idearé un plan lo bastante malo para asegurarme de que seáis vos quien me encuentre.

Aquellas palabras hicieron que Sir Godfrey lanzara una risotada y, dejándose llevar por un impulso, la besó en la mejilla.

Sír Eustace, rubio y elegante, con alegres ojos pardos, anunció con galantería que si no hubiera tenido el cabello atado al escapar, habrían visto su reflejo dorado entre los árboles, y habrían podido encontrarla allí donde se ocultara, lo que le ganó una mirada suave de reprimenda por parte de Terry. Sin dejarse amilanar por ello, Sir Eustace se inclinó y, dirigiéndose a la duquesa, añadió con tono burlón:

—Como veis, ya se siente celoso..., tanto de mi atractivo superior como de mi conversación caballerosa.

Uno tras otro, desfilaron ante ella aquellos caballeros que en otro tiempo habrían sido capaces de matarla a una sola orden de su señor, pero que ahora estaban destinados a protegerla, aun a costa de sus vidas. Ataviados con exquisitos terciopelos y lanas, en lugar de las cotas de malla y los cascos, los de mayor edad la trataron con deferencia, mientras que unos pocos de los más jóvenes mostraron cierto azoramiento.

—Confío —le dijo el joven Sir Lionel— no haber causado a vuestra gracia ninguna indebida incomodidad cuando..., bueno, cuando... os tomé por el brazo y os arrastré...

—¿Para escoltarme hasta mi tienda aquella primera noche?—preguntó Candy con una sonrisa.

—Eso mismo, para escoltaros —asintió el con un suspiro de alivio.

Gawin, el joven escudero de Terry, fue el último en ser presentado a su nueva señora. Demasiado joven e idealista para seguir el ejemplo de los caballeros de mayor edad y experiencia y dejar el pasado atrás, se inclinó ante Candy, le dio un beso en la mano y luego, con mal disimulado rencor, dijo:

—Supongo, milady, que no fue vuestra intención dejar que muriésemos de frío cuando destrozasteis nuestras mantas.

Aquel comentario le ganó un duro pescozón por parte de Sir Eustace, quien le dijo, enfadado:

—Si ésa es vuestra idea de la galantería, no es nada extraño que la joven Anna no haya puesto los ojos en ti sino en Roderick.

La simple mención de Roderick y Lady Anna hizo que Gawin se pusiera tenso y dirigiera una mirada airada alrededor. Después de murmurar una precipitada disculpa ante Candy, se dirigió apresuradamente hacia donde se encontraba una bonita joven de cabello castaño que hablaba con un hombre al que Candy no reconoció. La actitud de Gawin parecía más beligerante que galante.

Terry lo vio marcharse y miró a Candy con expresión de divertida disculpa.

—Gawin ha perdido la cabeza por esa bonita joven y, evidentemente, también ha perdido la cordura. —Le ofreció el brazo y añadió— Venid a conocer al resto de nuestros invitados, milady.

Los temores que abrigaba Candy acerca de la recepción que pudieran dispensarle quienes no estaban relacionados con Terry por votos de lealtad, desaparecieron por completo durante las siguientes dos horas, a medida que fue presentada a cada uno de ellos. Evidentemente, las palabras pronunciadas por Terry en la plaza de armas del castillo fueron ampliamente repetidas, incluso a los invitados que llegaron desde las propiedades vecinas, y aunque Candy se encontró ocasionalmente con alguna que otra mirada hostil, quien así lo hacía llevaba buen cuidado de ocultarla tras una sonrisa amable.

Una vez terminadas todas las presentaciones, Terry insistió en que Candy cenara, y en la mesa del estrado hubo más conversación, alegre y agradable, sólo interrumpida por las trompetas que sonaban en la galería cada vez que se anunciaba la llegada de un nuevo plato desde la cocina.

Tía Elinor estaba en la gloria, pues disponía de una audiencia de más de trescientas personas, aunque la persona con la que se la veía más a menudo no era otro que el pobre Arik. Candy la observó y encontró muy divertido que la anciana pareciese fascinada con la única persona que no deseaba hablar con nadie.

—¿Está la comida a la altura de vuestras expectativas, milord?—preguntó Candy volviéndose hacia Terry, que se servía una segunda ración de pavo real asado y otra de cisne relleno.

—Es adecuada —contestó él frunciendo levemente el ceño—, pero esperaba mejores cosas de las cocinas, considerando que están bajo la supervisión de Prisham.

En ese momento, el mayordomo, Arthur apareció detrás de Terry y Candy, quien lo veía por primera vez.

—Temo sentir muy poco interés por la comida, vuestra gracia —dijo el hombre con tono gélido. Se volvió hacia Candy y añadió— Una taza de sopa suave y un poco de carne magra es suficiente para satisfacerme. No obstante, estoy seguro de que vuestra esposa se hará cargo de las cocinas y creará menús y recetas que os complacerán mucho más.

Candy, que no sabía nada de recetas y menús, no prestó la menor atención al comentario, porque estaba ocupada en contener una oleada de aversión instantánea hacia aquel hombre, que llevaba una cadena de oro alrededor de la cintura, portaba un bastón blanco, como insignias de su destacado puesto, y era delgado hasta parecer escuálido. Las mandíbulas sobresalían bajo la piel, que era blanca y casi transparente. Pero no fue eso lo que hizo que Candy reaccionara tan negativamente ante él, sino la frialdad de sus ojos al mirar alrededor.

—Confío —prosiguió él, mostrando mayor respeto hacia Terry, pero no más calidez que el demostrado hacia Candy— que, con la excepción de la comida, todo lo demás esté a vuestra entera satisfacción esta noche.

—Todo está muy bien —asintió Terry, que deslizó la silla hacia atrás al tiempo que se iniciaba el baile en el extremo más alejado del salón— Si mañana os encontráis lo bastante bien, me gustaría ver los libros mayores, y al día siguiente haremos un recorrido por la propiedad.

—Desde luego, vuestra gracia, pero pasado mañana es veintitrés, que es habitualmente el día del Juicio. ¿Deseáis que lo retrase?

—No —contestó Terry sin vacilar, y colocó la mano bajo el codo de Candy para indicarle que debía levantarse— Me interesará observar y ver cómo se hace.

Tras hacer una reverencia a Terry y otra menos profunda a Candy. Arthur se retiró. Apoyado en su bastón, se abrió paso lentamente rumbo a sus habitaciones.

Al advertir que Terry pretendía unirse al grupo que bailaba, Candy se detuvo y le dirigió una mirada recelosa.

—He bailado muy poco, vuestra gracia —explicó, observando los giros que efectuaban los enérgicos bailarines y tratando de comprender los pasos que daban—. Quizá no debierais hacerlo ahora, cuando hay tantos...

Con una sonrisa burlona, Terry la tomó firmemente entre sus brazos.

—Sólo tenéis que sujetaros a mí con fuerza —dijo, y empezó a hacerla girar con movimientos expertos.

Candy se dio cuenta enseguida de que su esposo era un bailarín consumado. Además, también era como un excelente profesor, ya que al tercer baile ella ya giraba, se deslizaba y saltaba al compás con los demás. Tras una docena de piezas, Stefan pidió a Candy que bailase con él, y luego hicieron lo propio Sir Godfrey, Sir Lionel y otros caballeros.

Con la respiración entrecortada y sin dejar de reír, Candy negó con la cabeza cuando Sir Godfrey intentó sacarla de nuevo a bailar. Terry, que había bailado con algunas de las otras damas presentes, permaneció de pie a un lado durante la última media hora, charlando con un grupo de invitados. Ahora, apareció de pronto al lado de Candy, como sí hubiera advertido que estaba exhausta.

—Candice necesita un descanso, Godfrey. —Hizo un gesto hacia Gawin, que parecía mantener una conversación beligerante con el caballero llamado Sir Roderick, en presencia de Lady Anna, y añadió ásperamente— Os sugiero que invitéis a bailar a Lady Anna..., antes de que Gawin cometa una estupidez para ganarse su admiración, como retar a Roderick a duelo y morir en el intento.

Atento, Sir Godfrey se acercó a la dama en cuestión para solicitarle un baile, y Terry condujo a Candy hacia un rincón tranquilo del salón. Le entregó una copa de vino, apoyó la mano en la pared, cerca de su cabeza y la miró fijamente a los ojos.

—Gracias —dijo ella, algo agitada por el ejercicio—. Realmente, necesitaba descansar un poco.

Terry contempló con admiración la sonrosada piel, que se hinchaba por encima del escote cuadrado de su vestido, y eso hizo que Candy se sintiera extrañamente excitada y nerviosa a la vez.

—Sois un bailarín excelente —añadió cuando él la obligó a mirarlo—Debéis de haber bailado mucho en la corte.

—Y también en el campo de batalla —replicó con una sonrisa.

—¿En el campo de batalla? —preguntó ella, perpleja.

Terry asintió con una amplia sonrisa.

—Observad a cualquier guerrero que trata de evitar las flechas y las lanzas que le arrojan y comprenderéis los pasos de danza y los movimientos de los pies que tanto os sorprenden.

La capacidad de Terry para reírse de sí mismo animó el corazón de Candy, añadiéndose a las copas de fuerte vino que había tomado. Avergonzada por un instante, desvió la mirada hacia un lado y vio a Arik, que estaba a pocos metros de distancia. A diferencia del resto de los presentes, que bailaban, comían y reían, Arík permanecía de píe, con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho, las piernas separadas y una expresión letal en el rostro. A su lado se encontraba tía Elinor, que hablaba con él como si su propia vida dependiera de arrancarle una respuesta.

Terry siguió la dirección de la mirada de Candy.

—Por lo visto, a vuestra tía le gusta correr riesgos —dijo con tono de broma.

Animada por el vino, Candy le devolvió la sonrisa.

—¿Habla Arik alguna vez, quiero decir, con verdaderas frases, o se ríe?

—Nunca le he visto reír. Y sólo habla lo imprescindible.

Candy observó los imponentes ojos de Terry y se sintió extrañamente segura y protegida y, aun así, incómodamente consciente de que su esposo era un misterio para ella. Al percibir que en aquel estado de ánimo amablemente coloquial estaría dispuesto a contestar algunas preguntas, preguntó suavemente:

—¿Cómo lo conocisteis?

—En realidad, nadie nos presentó —respondió él. Al advertir que ella seguía mirándolo como si esperara más información, añadió cortésmente—: La primera vez que vi a Arik fue hace ocho años, en medio de una batalla que se libró durante una larga noche. Él trataba de librarse de seis atacantes que lo acosaban con espadas y lanzas. Acudí en su ayuda de inmediato, y entre los dos logramos acabar con ellos. Yo quedé herido, pero Arik ni siquiera me dio las gracias por mis esfuerzos. Se limitó a mirarme y se alejó para lanzarse de nuevo al fragor de la batalla.

—¿Y eso fue todo? —preguntó Candy cuando Terry guardó silencio.

—No. Al día siguiente, cerca del anochecer, volví a ser herido, y esta vez también me derribaron del caballo. Al inclinarme para recoger mi escudo, miré hacia arriba y vi que un jinete se dirigía directamente hacia mí lanza en ristre. En el instante siguiente, el lancero fue decapitado de un solo tajo, y allí apareció Arik, que se agachó para recoger su hacha ensangrentada y se alejó, nuevamente sin dirigirme una sola palabra.

»Mis heridas me dejaron prácticamente inútil para el combate, y Arik apareció aquella noche en otras dos ocasiones, como surgido de la nada, para defenderme de mis atacantes cuando veía que me superaban en número. Al día siguiente destrozamos al enemigo y lo perseguimos. Miré por encima del hombro y vi que Arik cabalgaba a mí lado. Así lo ha hecho desde entonces.

—¿De modo que os ganasteis su más inquebrantable lealtad porque acudisteis a rescatarlo de seis atacantes? —sintetizó Candy.

Terry negó con la cabeza, y respondió:

—No, sospecho que me gané su más inquebrantable lealtad una semana más tarde, cuando maté a una gran serpiente que trataba de introducirse sigilosamente bajo su manta, sin que él se diera cuenta.

—¿Queréis decir que un gigante como Arik teme a las serpientes?—preguntó Candy con una risita.

Terry le dirigió una mirada de fingida reprobación.

—Son las mujeres quienes temen a las serpientes —replicó—. Los hombres, en cambio, las detestan. —Luego, echó a perder todo el efecto de sus palabras con una sonrisa maliciosa—. Sin embargo, las dos cosas significan lo mismo.

Candy se dejó arrastrar por aquella faceta tan tierna, bromista y coloquial de Terry, e hizo de repente la pregunta que le había obsesionado.

—¿Teníais realmente la intención de permitirle matar a aquel muchacho esta mañana?

Terry se puso ligeramente tenso, pero dijo con calma:

—Creo que ya es hora de que subamos.

Sin saber por qué había tomado tan repentinamente aquella decisión o si sólo pretendía seguir conversando en un lugar más íntimo, Candy vaciló, recelosa.

—¿Porqué?

—Porque vos deseáis hablar —contestó él con tono ecuánime—, y yo deseo llevaros a la cama. En cuyo caso, mi habitación es mucho más adecuada para ambos propósitos que este salón.

Candy supo al instante que si no quería hacer una escena que sólo acabaría por humillarla, no le quedaba otra alternativa que abandonar el salón con él. Un pensamiento, sin embargo, la asaltó antes de que diese el primer paso, y volviéndose hacia Terry dijo con tono implorante.

—No intentarán seguirnos, ¿verdad? Quiero decir, no habrá ningún ritual de boda, ¿verdad?

—Aunque lo hubiera, no causaría el menor daño —contestó él con paciencia—. Eso no es más que una antigua costumbre. Más tarde hablaremos de ello.

—Os lo ruego —dijo Candy—. Sería una farsa, puesto que todo el mundo sabe que ya hemos..., que ya hemos hecho... eso, y un ritual de boda no haría sino dar pábulo a las habladurías.

Terry guardó silencio, pero al pasar junto a Arik y tía Elinor, se detuvo por un instante para hablar con aquél. Casi todos los presentes, sin embargo, se apercibieron de que los novios se disponían a retirarse, y cuando pasaron ante la mesa del estrado, Candy ya tenía el rostro sonrojado ante las burdas palabras de ánimo y los consejos dirigidos a Terry.

Cuando ya se disponían a subir por la escalera, ella dirigió una mirada de desesperación por encima del hombro y con alivio, vio que Arik, obedeciendo sin duda una orden de Terry, se situaba al pie de la escalera, con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho, para evitar que ninguno de los presentes los siguieran.

Cuando Terry abrió la puerta que conducía a su dormitorio, Candy ya era presa del terror y un sentimiento de impotencia. En silencio, lo vio cerrar la puerta tras de sí. La habitación, observó a continuación, era muy grande y lujosa, con una enorme cama con baldaquino con exquisitas colgaduras de terciopelo y un par de grandes sillas situadas delante de una gran chimenea abovedada. Contra la pared había tres armarios ricamente tallados, uno para la ropa, según supo Candy sin necesidad de mirarlo, siquiera, mientras que los otros debían de contener monedas y otros tesoros, a juzgar por el tamaño de las macizas cerraduras. A los lados de la cama había sendos candelabros de plata, con velas encendidas, y otro para cada lado de la chimenea. Las paredes estaban cubiertas de tapices y había una gran estera sobre el pulido suelo de madera. Pero lo más extraordinario de la estancia era la ventana, una gran ventana salediza con cristal emplomado desde la que se dominaba el patio de armas, y que durante el día debía de dar a la habitación un aspecto alegre y luminoso. A la izquierda había una puerta entreabierta que conectaba sin duda con una cámara privada, mientras que la puerta de la derecha debía conducir, evidentemente, a la habitación que ella había ocupado.

Candy miró las dos puertas restantes, evitando escrupulosamente volverse hacia la cama, y cuando Terry hizo un movimiento, ella dio un respingo y dijo lo primero que se le ocurrió.

—¿Adonde conducen esas puertas?

—Una de ellas a una estancia privada, la otra, a un armario —contestó él sin dejar de percibir la forma en que ella procuraba no mirar en dirección a la cama. Con una voz serena que, a pesar de todo, transmitía un inconfundible matiz de amenaza, añadió—: ¿Os importaría explicarme cómo es que la perspectiva de acostaros conmigo os parece más alarmante una vez casados que antes, cuando teníais todo que perder?

—En aquel momento no tuve otra elección —respondió ella, a la defensiva.

—Tampoco la tenéis ahora —señaló el razonablemente.

Candy sintió la boca seca. Se cruzó de brazos, como si tuviera frío, y sin poder evitar mostrarse confusa y desesperada, dijo:

—No os comprendo. Nunca sé qué esperar de vos. A veces, parecéis casi cortés y racional. Y cuando empiezo a pensar que hasta podéis llegar a ser amable..., quiero decir normal —se corrigió presurosa—hacéis locuras y planteáis absurdas acusaciones.—Tendió las manos, como si le pidiera que tratara de comprender—. No puedo sentirme a gusto con un hombre que es un extraño para mí. ¡Un extraño impredecible que me aterroriza!

Terry avanzó un paso, y luego otro, y Candy retrocedió hasta que sus pantorrillas chocaron con la cama. Incapaz de avanzar, y obstinadamente decidida a no retroceder más, permaneció de pie, sumida en un rebelde silencio.

—No os atreváis a tocarme. ¡Detesto que me toquéis! —le advirtió con voz temblorosa.

Terry frunció las oscuras cejas. Tendió una mano e introdujo un dedo por el escote del vestido de Candy, sin dejar de mirarla directamente a los ojos, mientras hacía descender el dedo, hasta que quedó alojado profundamente en el hueco entre sus pechos. Comenzó a acariciarle, los lados de los pechos, mientras diminutas llamaradas empezaban a recorrer el cuerpo de Candy, cuya respiración era cada vez más agitada. La mano de Terry se abrió paso entre el corpiño y la piel, y se cerró sobre uno de los senos.

—Decidme ahora que detestáis que os toque —susurró sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos, mientras sus dedos jugueteaban con el endurecido pezón.

Candy volvió la cabeza hacia el fuego que ardía en la chimenea, avergonzada de su incapacidad para controlar su traicionero cuerpo.

Bruscamente, él retiró la mano.

—Empiezo a pensar que debéis de disfrutar mucho atormentándome—dijo—, pues jamás he conocido a nadie que lo hiciese mejor. —Se mesó el cabello con expresión de ira contenida, se acercó a la jarra de vino con especias que descansaba cerca del fuego y se sirvió una copa. Luego se volvió hacia Candy y la estudió en silencio. Al cabo de un rato volvió a hablar con un tono de voz sereno, casi como si estuviera disculpándose, lo que asombró a Candy y la obligó a mirarlo— La culpa por lo que acaba de ocurrir es mía y tiene poco que ver con que me atormentéis o no. Sólo me habéis ofrecido una excusa para hacer lo que he anhelado desde que os he visto con este vestido puesto. —Al ver que ella permanecía en silencio y lo miraba con recelo, dejó escapar un suspiro, y añadió—Candice, este matrimonio no ha sido elegido por ninguno de los dos, pero lo cierto es que se ha celebrado y tendremos que encontrar una forma de vivir con ello. Nos hemos engañado el uno al otro, y ya nadie puede cambiar eso. Yo esperaba poder enterrar el pasado, pero quizá sea mejor permitiros hablar de él, puesto que estáis decidida a hacerlo. Está bien —agregó, como si hubiera llegado a una conclusión—, adelante, exponedme vuestros agravios. ¿Qué deseáis saber?

—Dos cosas, para empezar —replicó Candy con tono áspero—¿Cuándo os habéis dado cuenta de que he sido engañada? Y ¿cómo podéis decir, en el santo nombre de Dios, que os he engañado?

—Preferiría dejar esa última pregunta sin contestar —dijo él con tono inexpresivo—. Antes de acudir a veros esta noche, pasé dos horas en esta misma habitación, tratando de reconciliarme con todas las cosas que habéis hecho, y finalmente decidí dejar todo eso bien atrás.

—Muy virtuoso por vuestra parte —dijo Candy con ironía—. Resulta, milord, que yo no he hecho nada, absolutamente nada que necesite vuestro perdón o por lo que tenga que daros una explicación. No obstante, estoy dispuesta a daros cualquier explicación que deseéis, una vez que me la hayáis dado vos a mí. ¿Os parece que podemos ponernos de acuerdo en eso?

Terry apretó los labios mientras contemplaba a la bella muchacha, que ya había abandonado el temor en favor de la ira. Le resultaba intensamente doloroso comprobar que ella le temía. Hizo un esfuerzo por suavizar la mueca de su rostro y asintió.

—Perfectamente. Podéis seguir adelante.

Candy no necesitó mayor estímulo. Estudió su rostro, para detectar cualquier señal de engaño, y preguntó bruscamente:

—¿Ibais o no ibais a permitirle a Arik que matara hoy a aquel muchacho?

—No —contestó él con rotundidad— No iba a permitirlo.

Candy comenzó a abandonar su actitud hostil y temerosa.

—Entonces, ¿por qué no dijisteis nada?

—No tuve necesidad de hacerlo. Arik sólo actúa siguiendo mis órdenes. Si se detuvo, no fue debido a vuestro grito sino porque esperaba que yo tomara una decisión.

—No..., no me estaréis mintiendo, ¿verdad? —preguntó, mirando intensamente su rostro inescrutable.

—¿Qué pensáis vos?

Candy se mordió el labio inferior y un sentimiento de culpabilidad se apoderó de ella.

—Os pido mis disculpas. He sido innecesariamente ruda con vos—susurró.

—Adelante —dijo Terry, que aceptó sus disculpas inclinando levemente la cabeza—. ¿Cuál es vuestra siguiente pregunta?

Candy respiró hondo y, consciente de que ahora pisaba un terreno peligroso, dijo con tono vacilante:

—Quisiera saber por qué os sentisteis obligado a humillar a mi padre y a mi familia, demostrando que erais capaz de burlaros de las defensas de White y secuestrarme de mi propio dormitorio. —Hizo caso omiso del brillo de cólera que apareció en los ojos de Terry, y continuó, tenaz— Demostrasteis vuestra habilidad y poder en esas cosas. Si queríais que viviéramos en paz y armonía, no necesitabais demostrarlas de una forma tan mezquina y...

—Candice —lo interrumpió él con tono tajante—, me habéis ridiculizado en dos ocasiones, y me habéis inducido a parecer como un estúpido en otra ocasión más. Eso no lo hace cualquiera, os lo aseguro. Ahora os toca a vos dejar de lado esa cuestión.

Fortalecida por el vino que había bebido y su terquedad natural, Candy observó su expresión. A pesar del tono sarcástico que Terry había utilizado, lá dura expresión de sus ojos le indicaba que la «conspiración» a la que él se refería hacía algo más que encolerizarlo, y que en realidad lo hería hasta provocarle amargura. Hizo esfuerzos por no dejarse arrastrar por lo que parecía emanar de él, y que era más fuerte a cada momento que pasaba.

—Lo aceptaré así —dijo con tono despreocupado—, pero antes quisiera estar absolutamente segura de saber qué he hecho para merecerlo.

—Sabéis condenadamente bien a qué me refiero.

—No estoy totalmente... segura. Detestaría asumir una culpa por algo que no he hecho —dijo ella, levantando su copa.

—Sois una mujer extraordinaria, capaz de mentirme y mirarme directamente a los ojos. —Terry hizo una pausa, y continuó con tono irónico—: De acuerdo, sigamos vuestro juego hasta el desagradable final, En primer lugar, circuló el rumor de que vuestra hermana, de quien habría jurado que no tenía sentido común suficiente para vestirse ella sola, logró escapar con vuestra ayuda y la de unos almohadones de pluma...

—¿Estáis enterado de eso? —preguntó ella, atragantándose con el vino y tratando de ocultar una sonrisa.

—Yo de ser vos no me reiría —le advirtió.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó Candy—. Para mí fue una broma tanto como lo fue para vos.

—¿Debo suponer que no sabíais nada de esa estratagema? —espetó él, que observó el significativo rubor de sus mejillas, y se preguntó si se debía al vino o a que estaba mintiendo.

—Si lo hubiera sabido —replicó ella con seriedad— ¿creéis que habría estado tan dispuesta a cambiar mi honor por unas plumas?

—No lo sé. ¿Lo habríais hecho?

Ella dejó la copa y contestó con expresión sombría:

—La verdad, no estoy segura. Supongo que lo habría hecho para ayudarla a escapar..., pero no hasta haber agotado otras posibilidades. Por lo tanto, no puedo responsabilizarme del engaño del que fuisteis objeto en esta ocasión. ¿A qué otras dos ocasiones os referíais?

Terry dejó con fuerza la copa sobre la mesa y se acercó a Candy.

—Imagino que os referís al hecho de que me escapara con William, ¿verdad? —continuó ella, incómoda, retrocediendo un paso ante la siniestra expresión de sus ojos—. Tampoco de eso puedo responsabilizarme. Él estaba oculto entre los árboles del bosque y no advertí su presencia hasta que estabais a punto de alejaros con Arik.

—Muy bien —dijo él gélidamente—, y a pesar de que estáis enterada de mi comentario sobre la reina de Escocia, no sabéis, sin embargo, que en el mismo momento en que escapabais yo, como un estúpido, estaba diciéndole a Graverley que tenía la intención de casarme con vos. Y por lo visto tampoco sabéis que ibais a partir con destino a un convento inmediatamente después de que se celebrara nuestra boda en White, ¿no es eso? Algo que me habría unido a vos para toda la vida, al tiempo que me habría privado de tener herederos. Y si me mentís una sola vez más...

Le arrancó la copa de vino de la mano y la atrajo con fuerza hacia sus brazos.

—¿Que ibais a hacer... qué? —susurró ella.

—Ya basta de tanta tontería —exclamó él con tono perentorio. Inclinó la cabeza y la silenció con un beso en los labios. Ante su sorpresa, ella no se resistió. De hecho, pareció como si no supiera qué estaba haciendo. Al levantar la cabeza, ella lo miró con una expresión que nunca había visto anteriormente en sus ojos verdes.

—¿Que ibais a hacer... qué? —repitió de nuevo, con voz entrecortada.

—Ya me habéis oído —contestó el secamente. Un calor extraño y traicionero se extendía por el cuerpo de Candy que lo miraba como si estuviese hipnotizada.

—¿Por qué? —susurró—. ¿Por qué le dijisteis que teníais intención de casaros conmigo?

—Porque en ese momento debí de volverme loco —replicó él fríamente.

—¿Por mí? —susurró ella de nuevo, guiándose por lo que le decía su corazón.

—Por vuestro delicioso cuerpo —contestó Terry crudamente.

Pero en alguna parte de su corazón, Candy aceptaba algo más..., otra explicación tan exquisita que incluso sintió miedo de considerarla. Algo que lo explicaba todo.

—No lo sabía —se limitó a decir—. Jamás imaginé que desearais casaros conmigo.

—Y supongo que si lo hubierais sabido, habríais despedido a vuestro hermanastro y os habríais quedado en Hardin conmigo, ¿verdad?—preguntó él con tono burlón.

Candy no había hecho frente a un riesgo así en su vida, porque en ese momento le dijo la verdad.

—Si yo... hubiera sabido cómo iba a sentirme después de huir..., me habría quedado con vos. —Vio que Terry apretaba las mandíbulas y, sin pensarlo, tendió la mano y le acarició la mejilla—. No me miréis así, os lo ruego —susurró, mirándolo intensamente—. No os estoy mintiendo.

Haciendo un esfuerzo infructuoso por hacer caso omiso a la tierna inocencia de su caricia y apartar de su mente la forma en que le había besado sus cicatrices, Terry preguntó directamente:

—Y supongo que tampoco estabais enterada de la conspiración tramada por vuestro padre, ¿verdad?

—Yo no iba a marcharme a ningún convento. Lo que iba a hacer era irme con vos a la mañana siguiente —dijo ella—. Jamás se me habría ocurrido hacer algo tan... ruin.

Convencido de que Candy seguía mintiendo, Terry la tomó violentamente entre sus brazos y la besó, pero en lugar de revolverse, ella se apretó contra su cuerpo, dándole la bienvenida, y le arrojó los brazos al cuello. Abrió los labios y los rozó contra su boca. Terry, totalmente asombrado, se dio cuenta de que ella trataba de enternecerlo. Y a pesar de darse cuenta de ello, no pudo evitar que sucediera. Sus manos le soltaron los brazos y se desplazaron sobre la espalda de Candy, en una inquieta y suave caricia, para deslizarse hasta la nuca y sostener sus labios más cerca de su ávida boca.

A medida que aumentó la pasión, también lo hizo la terrible sensación de culpabilidad, la idea de que había estado equivocado. Equivocado en todo. Apartó la cabeza, retuvo a Candy entre sus brazos y esperó a que su respiración se normalizara. Cuando finalmente se sintió con fuerzas para hablar, la hizo retroceder y levantándole la barbilla con los dedos, le pidió suavemente:

—Miradme, Candice. —Al contemplar sus ojos no vio culpabilidad sino confianza. Los ojos que le miraron fueron inocentes de toda culpabilidad, y lo que hizo a continuación no fue una pregunta, sino más bien una afirmación— No sabíais nada sobre la conspiración de vuestro padre, ¿verdad?

—No hubo tal conspiración —contestó ella, sencillamente.

Terry echó la cabeza hacia atrás y cerró los ojos, tratando de alejar de su mente la verdad más evidente: después de obligarla a permanecer en su propio hogar de White, y de soportar las pullas de su propia gente, la había sacado de la cama, la había obligado a casarse con él, para arrastrarla después hacia Inglaterra. Y como si todo eso fuera poco, hacía apenas unos momentos le había ofrecido

«perdonarla» y «enterrar el pasado».

Enfrentado a la alternativa de destrozar las ilusiones que ella pudiera tener acerca de su padre, o de permitirle pensar que él era un hombre cruel, eligió la primera. No estaba de humor para mostrarse galante, y mucho menos a expensas de su matrimonio.

Le acarició el sedoso cabello y observó aquellos ojos confiados, preguntándose cómo era posible que aquella mujer tuviese el poder de hacerle perder el juicio.

—Candice —dijo con voz serena—, no soy el monstruo que tenéis buenas razones para creer que soy. Hubo una conspiración. ¿Querréis escuchar al menos mi explicación?

Ella asintió con un gesto, pero la sonrisa que esbozó le dio a entender que esa explicación sería demasiado fantástica como parar creerla.

—Cuando llegué al castillo de White, estaba convencido de que vuestro padre o cualquier miembro de los otros clanes intentaría violar el pacto que garantizaba mi segundad mientras estuviera en Escocia para contraer matrimonio con vos. Aposté hombres en los caminos que conducían a White, y les ordené que no dejasen pasar a ningún grupo sin hacer averiguaciones.

—Y ellos no encontraron a nadie que tratara de violar el pacto —dijo ella con serena convicción.

—No —admitió Terry—. Pero lo que sí descubrieron fue la caravana de una abadesa, que con una escolta de doce hombres que se dirigía a toda prisa hacia el castillo de White. En contra de lo que quizá tengáis razones para creer —añadió con una amarga sonrisa—, mis hombres y yo no tenemos la costumbre de molestar o secuestrar a los clérigos. Por otro lado, y siguiendo las instrucciones que les había dado, mis hombres interrogaron a los miembros del grupo... mediante la conveniente estratagema de hacer creer a la abadesa que estaban allí para proporcionarle escolta. Ella les confió entonces alegremente que acudía a White para hacerse cargo de vos.

Candy lo miró con extrañeza, y Terry casi lamentó decirle la verdad.

—Continuad —dijo ella.

—La abadesa y su grupo se vieron retrasados por la lluvia, que fue también la razón por la que vuestro padre y el «piadoso» fray Benedict se inventaron esa patraña de fingir que el buen sacerdote estaba demasiado enfermo para celebrar la ceremonia. Según la abadesa, una tal Lady Candice White había decidido ingresar en un convento de clausura como resultado de un matrimonio no deseado. Según dijo, el «esposo» estaba decidido a impedir que la dama en cuestión realizara su deseo de entregar su vida a Dios, y ella acudía para ayudar a Lady Candice y a su padre a sacarla del castillo de White en secreto, y alejarla así de las garras de su impío esposo.

»Vuestro padre había maquinado la venganza perfecta. Puesto que nuestro matrimonio ya había sido consumado antes de que se celebrara, quedaría completamente descartada la posibilidad de que yo pudiera obtener una anulación del mismo, por lo que el divorcio no habría sido posible. Sin la oportunidad de volver a contraer matrimonio, no podría engendrar a un heredero legítimo, de modo que, a mi muerte todo esto, Graham mayor y todo lo que poseo, habría pasado a manos del rey.

—No... os creo —dijo Candy con tono terminante. Luego, en una actitud que la honraba, se corrigió—, Me parece más bien que vos creéis en todo lo que me habéis dicho. Pero la verdad es que mi padre nunca me habría encerrado de por vida en un convento sin haberme dado al menos la posibilidad de elegir.

—No sólo lo habría hecho, sino que tenía la intención de hacerlo.

Ella negó de manera tan enfática que Terry se dio cuenta de pronto de que no podía soportar creer lo contrario.

—Mi padre... me ama. No me haría eso. Ni siquiera para vengarse de vos.

Terry hizo una mueca y se sintió como el bárbaro que se le consideraba por tratar de hacer añicos las ilusiones de Candy.

—Tenéis toda la razón —concedió Terry—. Yo..., probablemente fue un error.

—Sí, eso mismo —dijo ella con una sonrisa tan dulce y encantadora que Terry sintió que se le aceleraba el pulso, porque aquella sonrisa no se parecía a ninguna otra que le hubiera dirigido una mujer. Reflejaba confianza y aprobación, y también algo más que no pudo identificar.

Candy se volvió, se acercó a la ventana y miró hacia la noche, tachonada de estrellas. Había antorchas encendidas en las almenas y la silueta de uno de los guardias se recortó claramente contra la luz anaranjada. Su mente, sin embargo, no se ocupaba de los guardias o las estrellas; ni siquiera pensaba en su padre, sino en el hombre alto, de cabello oscuro, que permanecía de pie detrás de ella. Había querido convertirse en su esposo, y el solo hecho de saberlo la llenaba de una emoción tan intensa que apenas podía resistirlo. Era algo tan abrumador que otros sentimientos como el patriotismo y la venganza palidecían en comparación.

Tendió una mano y deslizó la punta de un dedo por la fría superficie del cristal; recordó todas aquellas noches de insomnio en el castillo de White, en las que no podía apartarlo de su mente, en las que sentía su cuerpo vacío y ardiente, y anhelaba tener el de Terry a su lado. Percibió que él avanzaba hacia ella, y supo lo que iba a suceder a continuación con la misma certeza con que sabía que lo amaba. Que Dios la perdonara por estar enamorada del enemigo de su familia. Lo supo ya en Hardin, pero entonces ella era mucho más fuerte, y también tenía más miedo. Miedo de lo que pudiera ocurrirle si se permitía a sí misma amar a un hombre que parecía considerarla como poco más que una diversión temporal. Ahora, con la misma seguridad con que sabía que lo amaba, también estaba segura de que él compartía sus sentimientos. Eso lo explicaba todo, la cólera de Terry, su risa, su paciencia..., las palabras que había pronunciado en el patio de armas.

Notó su presencia como algo tangible, incluso antes de que él deslizara lentamente el brazo alrededor de su cintura para atraerla contra su cuerpo. Sus ojos se encontraron, reflejados en el cristal de la ventana, y lo miró fijamente antes de arrancarle la promesa de que la liberaría de todo sentido de culpabilidad por entregarle su amor y su vida.

—¿Me juráis no levantar nunca vuestra mano contra mi familia?—preguntó con voz suave y temblorosa por la emoción.

—Os lo juro —contestó él.

Una increíble ternura se apoderó de Candy, que cerró los ojos y se apoyó en su pecho, con una actitud de entrega absoluta. Terry inclinó la cabeza, le rozó la sien con la boca, llevó la mano hasta uno de sus pechos y comenzó a acariciarlo. Su boca trazó un camino ardiente que descendió hacia la oreja, y la lengua exploró allí cada recoveco, mientras que la mano se deslizaba ahora por el interior del vestido, se apoderaba del seno y le frotaba el endurecido pezón con el pulgar.

Sumergida en un mar de intensas sensaciones, Candy no ofreció la menor resistencia cuando él la obligó a volverse y la besó en la boca. No experimentó la menor vergüenza o culpabilidad cuando le desató el vestido, que cayó lentamente al suelo en torno a sus caderas, ni cuando se acostó con ella en la cama, con sus musculosos hombros desnudos relucientes como el bronce bajo la luz de las velas, al inclinarse sobre ella y separarle hábilmente los labios con la lengua. Con un silencioso gemido de rendición, le rodeó la nuca con una mano, introdujo los dedos entre el cabello ensortijado y mantuvo la boca de Terry ferozmente apretada contra sus labios, deslizando entre ellos su ávida lengua. Su ardor inocente fue mucho más de lo que el cuerpo hambriento de Terry pudo soportar. Le rodeó las caderas con un brazo, la atrajo hasta producir un vibrante contacto con sus tensos muslos, y moldeó el cuerpo de Candy a los rígidos contornos del suyo.

Con la otra mano le sostuvo la cabeza, mientras introducía la lengua en su boca una y otra vez, obligándola a devolverle la urgencia sensual que él le ofrecía.

Candy apartó su boca de la de Terry y éste gruñó decepcionado, pues creyó que ella volvía a sentirse asustada ante su pasión desatada, pero al abrir los ojos lo que descubrió en los de ella no fue temor ni repulsión, sino admiración. Experimentó entonces una infinita ternura y permaneció quieto, observando cómo Candy tomaba su rostro entre las manos y con dedos temblorosos le acariciaba casi con reverencia los párpados, los pómulos y la mandíbula, para luego besarlo en los labios con un ardor que casi igualó al suyo. Candy lo hizo volverse en sus brazos, lo apretó de espaldas contra las almohadas, y su cabello se derramó sobre ellos como un velo satinado. Lo besó en los párpados, en la nariz, en la oreja y cuando sus labios se cerraron sobre una tetilla, Terry perdió el control.

—Candy—gimió, mientras le acariciaba la espalda, las nalgas y los muslos. Los dedos de ella se hundieron en su cabellera, para atraer de nuevo los labios hacia su boca enfebrecida, y él volvió a susurrar con voz ronca—: Candy.

Terry la hizo rodar para ponerla nuevamente de espaldas y le cubrió el

cuerpo con el suyo.

—Candy —murmuró ardorosamente, mientras besaba apasionadamente en los pechos, el vientre y los muslos. No podía dejar de pronunciar su nombre. Sonó como una melodía en su corazón cuando ella lo rodeó con los brazos y levantó las caderas, apretándolas de buena gana contra su abultada virilidad; resonó en sus venas cuando ella dio la bienvenida al primer y feroz impulso del cuerpo de Terry dentro del suyo; recorrió cada una de las fibras de su ser, mientras ella se acoplaba a sus impulsos feroces, cada vez más penetrantes, hasta que finalmente explotó en un crescendo en el que ella gritó: «Te amo», al tiempo que hundía las uñas en la espalda de el y su cuerpo era invadido por una oleada tras otra de placer.

Con el cuerpo tenso, desesperadamente necesitado de liberación, Terry apartó los labios, se apoyó sobre los antebrazos y esperó a que los temblores de Candy remitieran, mientras contemplaba su hermoso rostro cubierto por las sombras. Y entonces, al no poder contenerse por más tiempo, se impulsó profundamente en su interior una última vez y susurró su nombre. Terry experimentó una convulsión tras otra mientras derramaba su vida en el interior de ella.

Tumbada de espaldas, su esposa se acurrucó contra su costado, mientras él esperaba a que su corazón recuperara el ritmo normal. Terry todavía se sentía aturdido. Durante los años en que había mantenido encuentros sexuales sin objetivo y tórridos juegos amorosos, nada se había aproximado al éxtasis que acababa de experimentar.

A su lado, Candy levantó la cabeza y él la miró a los ojos. En ellos observó la misma admiración y confusión que se habían apoderado de él.

—¿En qué piensas? —le preguntó Terry con una tierna sonrisa.

Candy esbozó también una sonrisa y acarició su pecho velludo. Sólo dos pensamientos cruzaron por la mente de Candy y, en lugar de admitir que había anhelado oírle decir que la amaba, le confesó su otro pensamiento.

—Pensaba —susurró de mala gana— que si en el castillo de Hardin hubiera sido lo mismo..., creo que no me habría marchado con William.

—Si hubiera sido lo mismo —replicó Terry con tono burlón—, os habría seguido.

Sin darse cuenta de que podía despertar tan fácilmente el deseo de Terry. Candy recorrió con los dedos la superficie plana de su vientre.

—¿Por qué no lo hiciste?

—En esos momentos me encontraba detenido —contestó él ásperamente. —Cogió la mano que lo acariciaba para impedir que siguiera descendiendo. Luego la soltó, y añadió—: Por haberme negado a entregarte a Graverly.

Terry contuvo la respiración cuando la mano de Candy se deslizó por el costado de su muslo.

—Candy—le advirtió con voz ronca, aunque ya sabía que era demasiado tarde, pues el deseo recorría nuevamente su cuerpo, incontenible.

Con una sonrisa tranquilizadora ante la expresión asombrada de Candy, la tomó por las caderas y la levantó, para situarla suave pero firmemente sobre su rígido miembro.

—Tomad todo lo que queráis, pequeña —dijo juguetonamente—. Estoy enteramente a vuestro servicio.

La risa se desvaneció, sin embargo, cuando su esposa descendió sobre él, lo montó a horcajadas y le cubrió dulcemente la boca con la suya.

Continuara...


	22. Chapter 21

**CAPÍTULO 21**

Candy estaba de pie ante la ventana salediza, mirando hacia el patio de armas, con una sonrisa en el rostro al recordar lo ocurrido la noche anterior. A juzgar por el ángulo del sol, debía de ser ya media mañana, y hacía apenas una hora que se había levantado, tras dormir hasta más tarde que nunca.

Esa misma mañana, Terry le había hecho nuevamente el amor, lenta y prolongadamente, esta vez con una gentileza exquisita y contenida que, incluso ahora, hacía que a Candy se le acelerara el pulso sólo de pensarlo. No le había dicho que la amaba, pero lo cierto era que la amaba, de ello estaba segura, por muy inexperta que fuese en el amor. Candy se volvió hacia la doncella, que le sostenía otro vestido apresuradamente adaptado a su talla, en esta ocasión una prenda de suave cachemir de color crema. A pesar de la expresión severa y malhumorada de la doncella, Candy estaba absolutamente decidida a romper las barreras e iniciar una buena relación con sus siervos. Si había podido aplacar a un lobo, no le sería tan difícil ganarse la simpatía de sus sirvientes.

Buscó algo que decirle a la doncella, aceptó el vestido y señaló con su ademán la bañera situada en la alcoba. Comprendió que aquel era un buen tema para iniciar una conversación.

—Esa bañera es lo bastante grande como para que quepan cuatro o cinco personas. En casa nos bañábamos en el lago, o nos las arreglábamos con una pequeña bañera de madera que sólo contenía agua suficiente para cubrir hasta el pecho.

—Aquí estamos en Inglaterra, milady —replicó Agnes al tiempo que recogía el vestido que su señora había llevado la noche anterior.

Candy le dirigió una mirada de asombro, sin estar muy segura de haber advertido en el tono de su voz cierto matiz de superioridad.

—¿Es que todas las grandes mansiones de Inglaterra tienen bañeras tan enormes y chimeneas y... cosas como éstas? —preguntó haciendo un amplio ademán con el brazo que incluía la lujosa habitación, con sus cortinajes de terciopelo y las mullidas esteras que cubrían el sucio.

—No, milady. Pero estáis en Graham Mayor, y Arthur... el mayordomo del amo, que lo fuera también del señor anterior, tiene órdenes de mantener el castillo en las condiciones adecuadas para recibir a un rey. Cada semana se le saca brillo a la plata, y no se permite que se acumule polvo en los tapices ni en los suelos. Y si algo se estropea, se tira y se sustituye.

—Se debe de necesitar mucho trabajo para mantenerlo todo tan perfecto —comentó Candy.

—En efecto, pero el nuevo amo le ha dicho a Arthur lo que tiene que hacer, y Arthur, a pesar de ser un hombre duro y orgulloso, hará lo que se le dice, al margen de lo que sienta hacia la persona que se lo ordene.

Este último y asombroso comentario revelaba tal sentimiento de amargura y resentimiento, que por un instante Candy creyó que no había escuchado correctamente. Frunció el entrecejo y se volvió hacia la doncella.

—Agnes, ¿qué queréis decir?

Evidentemente, Agnes se dio cuenta de que había hablado demasiado, porque palideció y se puso tensa, y dirigió a Candy una mirada cargada de temor.

—No he querido decir nada, milady. ¡Nada! Todos nos sentimos orgullosos de tener en casa al amo, y si sus enemigos acudieran aquí, como seguramente harán, nos sentiremos orgullosos de entregarle nuestras cosechas, nuestros hombres e incluso nuestros hijos para la batalla. ¡Orgullosos! —repitió en voz baja y desesperada en la que, sin embargo, se detectaba un matiz de colérico resentimiento—. Somos un pueblo bueno y leal, y no le deseamos ningún mal al amo por lo que hizo. Sólo confiamos en que no tenga nada contra nosotros.

—Agnes —dijo Candy con suavidad— no hay ninguna necesidad de que me tengáis miedo. No traicionaré vuestras confidencias. ¿Qué queréis decir con eso de «por lo que hizo»?

La pobre mujer temblaba tanto que cuando Terry abrió la puerta de la habitación y asomó la cabeza para recordarle a Candy que la esperaba abajo para el almuerzo, Agnes dejó caer el vestido al suelo del susto. Lo recogió rápidamente y salió corriendo de la habitación. Pero al abrir la pesada puerta de roble, se volvió hacia Terry y, esta vez, Candy la vio santiguarse de nuevo con toda claridad.

Con el vestido de cachemir en la mano, Candy permaneció mirando fijamente la puerta cerrada, sumida en sus pensamientos.

El gran salón mostraba pocas señales de la fiesta de la noche anterior; las mesas montadas sobre caballetes que habían llenado la enorme estancia, se habían desmontado y retirado. De hecho, lo único que quedaba de la fiesta era una docena de caballeros que dormían todavía en bancos situados a lo largo de las paredes, roncando sonoramente. Candy observó con simpatía que los sirvientes aunque eficientes, hacían su tarea tratando de no importunar a los que dormían, y que más de uno de ellos tuvo que evitar una patada de un airado caballero que no deseaba ver perturbado su sueño.

Terry levantó la mirada cuando Candy se acercó a la mesa, y se puso de pie con aquella gracia natural y felina que ella siempre había admirado en él.

—Buenos días —la saludó con un tono de voz bajo e íntimo—. Confío en que hayas dormido bien.

—Muy bien —contestó Candy con cierto tono de azoramiento, aunque en sus ojos apareció un brillo de alegría cuando se sentó a su lado.

—¡Buenos días, querida! —exclamó tía Elinor con expresión feliz, al tiempo que levantaba la mirada de un trozo de venado que cortaba de una bandeja situada frente a ella—. Tienes aspecto de sentirte muy animada esta mañana.

—Buenos días, tía Elinor —dijo Candy con una sonrisa tranquilizadora. Luego miró a un lado y a otro de la mesa, hacia los hombres silenciosos que también estaban presentes: Sir Stefan, Sir Godfrey, Sir Lionel, Sir Eustace, Arik y fray Gregory. Consciente del extraño silencio y de que los hombres mantenían la mirada baja, los saludó con una sonrisa vacilante—. Buenos días a todos.

Cinco rostros masculinos, pálidos y cansados, se elevaron para mirarla, con expresiones que iban del dolor a la confusión.

—Buenos días, milady —contestaron amablemente al unísono.

Pero tres de ellos hicieron muecas y los otros dos se ocultaron los ojos con las manos. Sólo Arik parecía sentirse normal esa mañana, lo que significaba que no mostraba ninguna expresión y que no le decía absolutamente nada a nadie.

Candy hizo caso omiso de él y miró a fray Gregory, que no parecía hallarse en mejor estado que los demás, y luego se volvió hacia su esposo.

—¿Qué le pasa hoy a todo el mundo? —preguntó.

Terry se sirvió un trozo de pan y otro de carne y los hombres hicieron lo propio, de mala gana.

—No hacen sino pagar el precio de la orgía de anoche, en la que bebieron demasiado y se fueron con mucha..., bueno, se emborracharon —dijo con una sonrisa burlona.

Sorprendida, Candy miró a fray Gregory, que acababa de llevarse una jarra de cerveza a los labios.

—¿Vos también, fray Gregory? —preguntó, y el pobre hombre estuvo a punto de atragantarse.

—Soy culpable de lo primero, milady —balbuceó, mortificado—, pero afirmo mi más completa inocencia en cuanto a lo segundo.

Candy, que no comprendía a qué se refería el fraile, dirigió a éste una mirada de extrañeza, pero tía Elinor intervino al instante.

—Me anticipé a esta clase de males, querida, así que a primeras horas de la mañana bajé a las cocinas para preparar un buen brebaje restaurador, y descubrí que sólo había un pellizco de azafrán.

El comentario sobre la cocina llamó inmediatamente la atención de Terry, que por primera vez pareció estudiar a la tía Elinor con gran interés.

—¿Os parece que en mis cocinas hacen falta otras cosas..., cosas que puedan hacer todo esto mucho más agradable al paladar?—preguntó al tiempo que señalaba las insípidas sobras de la noche anterior.

—Desde luego, vuestra gracia —replicó ella enseguida—. Quedé asombrada al descubrir lo pobremente abastecida que está la cocina. Encontré romero y tomillo, pero no pasas, ni raíz de jengibre, ni canela, orégano o clavo. Y no encontré un solo fruto seco en todo el lugar, excepto una pobre nuez. Los frutos secos son maravillosos complementos de las delicadas salsas y los deliciosos postres..

Ante la sola mención de «delicadas salsas y deliciosos postres», tía Elinor se convirtió de pronto en el centro de la atención de todos los hombres. Sólo Arik no mostró el menor interés, prefiriendo ostensiblemente la comida fría que tomaba a las ricas salsas y postres.

—Continuad—dijo Terry, observándola con embelesada fascinación— ¿Que clase de cosas habríais preparado si hubieseis dispuesto de los ingredientes necesarios?

—Bueno, dejadme pensar... —contestó, frunciendo el entrecejo— Hace décadas que no dirijo una cocina pero..., oh, sí, habría preparado empanadas de carne cocida, tan ligeras y sabrosas que se deshacen en la boca. Y si pensamos, por ejemplo en ese pollo que coméis—añadió dirigiéndose a Sir Godfrey, entusiasmada con su nueva posición de experta culinaria—, en lugar de asarlo en el espetón y servirlo tan seco y duro, lo habría preparado en media ración de caldo y otra media de vino, condimentado con clavo, hinojo y pimienta, colocado después sobre una bandeja para que los jugos hicieran el pan mucho más sabroso. »Y también pueden hacerse muchas cosas con frutas como manzanas, peras y membrillo, claro que necesitaría miel, almendras y dátiles para las pastas, y también canela. Pero como ya os he dicho, en vuestras cocinas no se encuentra prácticamente nada de todo eso.

Terry la miró fijamente y preguntó:

—¿Podríais encontrar las cosas que necesitáis aquí, en Graham Mayor, o quizá en el mercado del pueblo?

—Cabría suponer que buena parte de eso podría encontrarse aquí—se apresuró a contestar tía Elinor.

— En tal caso —proclamó Terry con el tono de quien emite un edicto real—, las cocinas quedan ahora en vuestras manos, y todos esperaremos con ansiedad excelentes comidas en el futuro. —Se volvió hacia Arthur Prisham, que en ese momento se acercaba a la mesa, se levantó y le informó—: Acabo de poner las cocinas bajo la responsabilidad de Lady Elinor.

El escuálido mayordomo mantuvo el rostro cuidadosamente inexpresivo. Se inclinó amablemente, pero apretó con fuerza la empuñadura del bastón al replicar:

—Como ya os he dicho, la comida tiene poca importancia para mí.

—Pues debería ser extraordinariamente importante para vos, Arthur—le informó tía Elinor con tono autoritario— ya que habéis estado ingiriendo los alimentos equivocados. Nadie que, como vos, padece de gota debería comer nabos, queso y alimentos grasos.

—Yo no padezco de gota, señora —contestó él con expresión pétrea.

—¡La padeceréis! —pronosticó alegremente tía Elinor, y se puso de pie, ansiosa por empezar a recoger en los huertos y en los bosques los ingredientes que necesitaba.

—Si estáis preparado para iniciar nuestra visita a la propiedad —dijo Arthur a su señor, haciendo caso omiso de la anciana—, podemos partir inmediatamente. —Una vez que Terry hubo asentido, añadió fríamente—: Confío en que no encontréis ningún defecto en mi trabajo como mayordomo, dejando aparte las cocinas.

Terry le dirigió una mirada penetrante, pero luego se volvió hacia Candy, le dio un beso en la mejilla y susurró junto a su oído:

—Te sugiero que duermas una larga siesta, pues tengo la intención de mantenerte bien despierta durante toda la noche.

Candy notó que un cálido rubor se extendía sobre sus mejillas. Arik se puso de pie con la intención de permanecer al lado del duque durante la inspección de la propiedad. Pero Terry lo detuvo.

—Acompaña más bien a Lady Elinor en sus expediciones —dijo, y luego, con un tono de voz significativo, añadió—: Y ocúpate de que no suceda nada fatal.

El rostro de Arik se petrificó aún más ante aquella orden terminante. Se alejó, resentido y ofendido, mientras tía Elinor trotaba animadamente tras él.

—Lo pasaremos estupendamente, ya veréis —dijo ella entusiasmada—, aunque en este proyecto habrá que emplear varios días, pues además de especias para la comida también necesitamos ingredientes para mis medicinas y ungüentos. Necesitaré clavo para remediar los nervios, y macis, naturalmente. El macis evita los cólicos, ¿sabéis?, así como los flujos y laxaciones del cuerpo, y luego está la nuez moscada, que es muy beneficiosa para el resfriado y los achaques del bazo. Y llevaré un cuidado especial con vuestra dieta, pues debéis saber que no os encontráis bien. Tenéis una disposición melancólica..., de eso me di cuenta enseguida.

Sir Eustace se volvió hacia los otros caballeros y sonrió maliciosamente.

—Lionel —dijo en voz lo bastante alta como para que lo oyera el gigante que ya se alejaba—, ¿diríais que nuestro Arik ofrece ahora un aspecto melancólico? ¿O no sería más exacto decir que parece ofendido?

Sir Lionel dejó de masticar, observó la rígida y ancha espalda de Arik y con un brillo de regocijo en los ojos, replicó tras un instante de reflexión:

—Yo más bien diría que Arik se siente vejado.

—Agraviado —concluyó Sir Godfrey.

—Con cólico —añadió Stefan con una sonrisa burlona.

Los hombres miraron a Candy, como invitándola a unirse a su diversión, pero no tuvo necesidad de rehusar la invitación porque, en ese momento, Arik se volvió y dirigió una mirada sombría al grupo, capaz de pulverizar una roca y que fácilmente habría aterrorizado a la mayoría de los hombres. Desgraciadamente, la mirada causó el efecto contrario sobre los caballeros, el eco de cuyas risotadas acompañó a Arik hasta más allá de la puerta por la que desapareció. Sólo el joven Gawin, que acaba de llegar para ver salir a Arik en compañía de Lady Elinor, salió en defensa del gigante. Se sentó a la mesa y miró a los demás con expresión airada.

—Acompañar a una anciana a recoger hierbas y frutos secos no es un trabajo adecuado para un caballero sino para una doncella.

Lionel le propinó al muchacho un pescozón y con tono burlón, dijo:

—Si sigues pensando así te granjearás la eterna animadversión de Lady Anna, muchacho. Si la acompañaras de vez en cuando a recoger flores, tendrías muchas más oportunidades con la dama que mostrándoos ante ella como un gallito y tratando de impresionarla con vuestras virtudes masculinas..., como hiciste anoche. —Luego se volvió hacia Candy y añadió—: Este medio hombre prefiere el gesto ceñudo a la galantería. Está convencido de que eso es más masculino. Y mientras él mira con el entrecejo fruncido, Roderick se dedica a bailar elegantemente con Lady Anna, a colmarla de atenciones y a ganarse su corazón. ¿Os importaría instruirlo un poco al respecto?

Sensible al azoramiento juvenil del pobre Gawin, Candy comentó:

—No puedo hablar en nombre de Lady Anna, pero yo no veo en la persona de Sír Roderick nada que induzca a una mujer a volver la cabeza hacia él.

Una expresión de gratitud apareció en los ojos de Gawin, que luego dirigió una mirada sombría a sus compañeros antes de prestar atención a su insípida comida.

Candy se pasó el resto de la mañana y parte de la tarde encerrada con las costureras que el Arthur había reclutado en el pueblo para ayudarla a preparar su vestuario. Sin duda el mayordomo era eficiente, pensó Candy mientras registraba el contenido de los arcones que habían llevado a su habitación. Eficiente y frío. No le gustaba en absoluto, aunque no sabía exactamente por qué. A juzgar por las palabras de Agnes, todos los siervos de Graham Mayor tenían en muy alta estima a ese escuálido hombre. Estima mezclada con un poco de temor. Frustrada con sus propias y extrañas reacciones emocionales ante todos los que había conocido en su nuevo hogar, así como por el interminable e incómodo silencio de las mujeres que trabajaban en la estancia, estudió el despliegue de ricas telas extendidas sobre la cama y las sillas. Parecían brillantes manchas de joyas líquidas: sedas de color rubí ribeteadas de oro, brocados de plata y oro, terciopelos color amatista y tafetanes color zafiro, que relucían como si estuvieran espolvoreados con diamantes, y ricos y brillantes satenes de todos los colores del espectro, desde el perla y el esmeralda al ónice. Junto a ellos había suaves lanas inglesas de todos los colores y texturas imaginables, desde los más brillantes amarillos y escarlata hasta los matices cremosos, grises, marrones y negros. Había algodones de Italia, con rayas horizontales y verticales, linos puros y casi transparentes para camisolas y ropa interior; etéreos tejidos para velos y flexibles cueros para guantes y zapatillas.

Aunque calculara la confección de guardarropas completos para Terry, ella misma y tía Elinor, Candy apenas si podía concebir el modo de emplear tantas telas. Abrumada por la magnitud de la tarea que le esperaba, y por su propia falta de imaginación y conocimiento de la moda, se volvió un tanto aturdida hacia los dos enormes arcones rebosantes de pieles.

—Creo que esto podría utilizarse para revestir una capa hecha con ese terciopelo azul oscuro para el duque —dijo dirigiéndose a Agnes al tiempo que tomaba entre las manos una lujosa pieza de oscura marta cebellina.

—El satén cremoso... —dijo Agnes. Pero cerró la boca de inmediato y asumió de nuevo su habitual gesto fruncido.

Candy se volvió hacia ella al advertir con alivio y sorpresa que la mujer le había ofrecido voluntariamente una palabra de consejo, pues acababa de saber que había sido la costurera de la antigua dueña de Graham Mayor.

—¿El satén cremoso...? —repitió Candy, tratando de ocultar su falta de entusiasmo ante la idea— ¿De veras? ¿Creéis que el duque se pondría eso?

—Debería ser para vos —dijo Agnes, con voz casi ahogada, como si una conciencia interior la obligara a hablar en contra del mal uso de la marta cebellina—. No para él.

—¡Oh! —exclamó Candy, complacida con la combinación sugerida. Señaló otra piel blanca, y preguntó—: ¿Y eso?

—El armiño es para utilizarlo en el borde del brocado de color zafiro.

—¿Y para el duque? —insistió Candy complacida.

—El terciopelo azul oscuro, el negro, y ese marrón oscuro —contestó Agnes.

—Poseo pocos conocimientos sobre la moda —admitió Candy, que sonrió complacida ante las sugerencias—. Cuando niña era un tema que no me interesaba, y más tarde, durante los últimos años, he vivido en una abadía, y la única moda que veía allí eran los hábitos que todas llevábamos. Pero ya me he dado cuenta de que tenéis un gusto excelente, y aceptaré de buen grado vuestros consejos.

Al volverse hacia Agnes, captó sorprendida una mirada de asombro en la mujer, y algo que podría haber sido una sonrisa, aunque sospechó que se debía más bien al hecho de admitir que había estado en una abadía antes que al cumplido sobre el buen gusto de Agnes. Las otras dos costureras, ambas jóvenes de rostros poco agraciados, también parecían haberse ablandado ligeramente con sus comentarios. Quizá la consideraran menos «enemiga» al saber que durante los últimos años había vivido como una piadosa católica.

Agnes se adelantó y empezó a recoger las telas, incluidos los linos y algodones, que ya habían sido seleccionados para usos específicos.

—¿Podéis encargaros de hacer el diseño para la capa y el vestido?—preguntó Candy mientras observaba detenidamente el brocado color crema—. No tengo mucha idea acerca de cómo debe cortarse, aunque os ayudaré, por supuesto. Me temo que sé manejar mejor la tijera que la aguja.

Un sonido apagado, como una ligera risa contenida, escapó de los labios de una de las mujeres más jóvenes, y Candy se volvió hacía la costurera llamada Gertrude, que la miró ruborizada,

—¿Os habéis reído? —preguntó Candy con la esperanza de que lo hubiera hecho, fuera cual fuere la razón, pues necesitaba desesperadamente alguna clase de camaradería femenina. El rubor de Gertrude se hizo más intenso—. Os habéis reído, ¿verdad? ¿Es por lo que he dicho acerca de mi destreza con las tijeras?

A la mujer comenzaron a temblarle los labios y los ojos casi se le salieron de las órbitas, mientras se esforzaba por contener una risa nerviosa. Candy intentó imaginar qué podían encontrar las doncellas de divertido en su comentario sobre su habilidad con las tijeras. La idea se le ocurrió de pronto, y, boquiabierta, preguntó:

—Habéis oído hablar de lo que hice... con las cosas de vuestro amo, ¿verdad?

La pobre mujer se volvió hacia su compañera, conteniendo aún más la risa, y luego miró a Candy.

—¿Es cierto entonces lo que se dice, milady? —susurró.

De repente, aquel acto desesperado también le pareció divertido a Candy, que asintió alegremente.

—Fue algo terrible por mí parte..., mucho peor que coserle las mangas de las camisas para que no pudiera ponérselas y...

—¿También hicisteis eso?

Y antes de que Candy pudiera contestar, las dos costureras soltaron sonoras risotadas y empezaron a darse codazos la una a la otra, con gesto de aprobación. Incluso a Agnes le temblaban los labios en un intento por no reír.

Una vez que las dos mujeres jóvenes se hubieron marchado, Candy entró en la habitación de Terry en compañía de Agnes para darle algunas prendas de su esposo a fin de que las utilizase como patrón para las medidas de las nuevas. Había algo extrañamente íntimo e intenso en el acto de entregar sus jubones, capas y camisas.

Tenía unas espaldas extraordinariamente anchas, pensó Candy con un hormigueo de orgullo al entregarle a Agnes la túnica de lana. Y, observó con sorpresa que para ser un hombre tan rico poseía pocas ropas. Las que tenía eran de la más exquisita calidad, pero ya estaban muy usadas, como testimonio silencioso de un hombre cuyas preocupaciones se habían dirigido hacia cuestiones bastante más importantes que la ropa.

Muchas de las camisas estaban deshilachadas en los puños, y en dos de ellas faltaban botones. Desde luego, estaba muy necesitado de una esposa que se ocupara de aquella clase de detalles, pensó Candy con una leve sonrisa. Ahora comprendía por qué se había mostrado tan complacido en el campamento cuando ella se ofreció a zurcir sus ropas. Sintió un aguijonazo de culpabilidad al recordar el daño deliberado que había causado a las pocas prendas que por lo visto poseía. A diferencia de las doncellas, a ella no le parecía tan divertido, y el que fuese motivo de risa le intrigaba y preocupaba. Parecía bastante extraño, como tantas cosas en Graham Mayor.

Una vez roto aquel muro de reticencias, Agnes pareció dispuesta a hablar más abiertamente acerca de cómo proceder con las prendas y antes de marcharse llegó a dirigir a Candy una tímida sonrisa, algo que a ésta, sin embargo, también le preocupó tanto como le complació.

Una vez que la doncella se hubo marchado, Candy permaneció donde estaba, en la habitación de Terry, intrigada y pensativa. Incapaz de encontrar una respuesta, se echó una capa ligera sobre los hombros y bajó, dispuesta a encontrar respuestas en la única persona con la que se sentía perfectamente libre de hablar.

Sir Eustace, Sir Godfrey y Sir Lionel estaban en el patio de armas, sentados en un banco de piedra, con los rostros sudorosos y sosteniendo flácidamente las espadas con las manos. Evidentemente, trataban de recuperar su fortaleza después de una noche de juerga y de una tarde dedicada a practicar con las espadas

—¿Habéis visto a fray Gregory? —preguntó Candy.

Sir Eustace dijo que creía haber visto al fraile hablar con el carretero, y Candy siguió la dirección indicada, sin estar muy segura de saber exactamente en qué edificio de piedra de los varios que había diseminados por el vasto perímetro interior del castillo, se guardaban los carros. La cocina, fácilmente identificable por la alta chimenea, se hallaba al lado del castillo mismo. Junto a la cocina estaban el almacén, la cervecería y una encantadora capilla. Al otro lado del patio de armas, desde donde se encontraba, estaba la herrería, donde el herrero estaba ocupado en poner herraduras a un caballo, y Gawin se dedicaba a sacarle brillo al escudo de Terry, ignorando el montón de armaduras y armas que esperaban ser reparadas por manos menos exaltadas que las suyas. El cobertizo de los carros estaba al lado y más allá se hallaban los establos. Una porqueriza y un gran palomar, que parecía totalmente vacío.

—¿Buscáis a alguien, vuestra gracia?

Candy se volvió sorprendida al oír la voz del fraile.

—Sí, precisamente os buscaba a vos —contestó, echándose a reír ante su propio sobresalto—. Deseaba preguntaros... acerca de ciertas cosas. —Miró alrededor y observó a las numerosas personas que se encontraban en el patio de armas, ocupadas en diversos quehaceres—. Pero no aquí.

—¿Salimos quizá a dar un paseo más allá de las puertas? —sugirió fray Gregory, al comprender de inmediato que Candy deseaba hablar con él donde no pudieran ser observados o escuchados.

Al acercarse a los guardias de la puerta, sin embargo, Candy experimentó una conmoción.

—Lo siento, milady —le dijo el guardia con actitud amable pero decidida—, tengo órdenes de que no abandonéis el castillo, excepto en compañía de milord.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Candy con expresión de incredulidad.

—No podéis salir...

—Os he oído —dijo Candy tratando de controlar un acceso de cólera—. ¿Queréis decir que... debo considerarme una prisionera?

El guardia, un soldado curtido, con mucha experiencia en la batalla pero ninguna en el trato con las damas nobles, dirigió una mirada alarmada hacia el sargento de la guardia, que se adelantó, hizo una reverencia, y dijo a Candy.

—Es por... bien, por vuestra seguridad, milady.

Creyendo que se refería a que quizá no estuviese segura en el pueblo después de lo ocurrido el día anterior, Candy hizo un ademán airoso con la mano.

—Oh, pero no tengo la intención de pasear más allá de esos árboles y...

—Lo siento. Pero milord ha dado órdenes precisas.

—Comprendo —dijo Candy, aunque en realidad no lo comprendía, y tampoco le gustaba sentirse prisionera. Empezó a alejarse, pero se detuvo de pronto, se volvió hacia el desventurado sargento y con voz baja y ominosa preguntó—: Decidme una cosa, ¿afecta esta restricción a todo aquel que desee abandonar el castillo..., o sólo a mí?

El hombre desvió la mirada.

—Sólo a vos, milady. Y a vuestra tía.

Enfadada y humillada, Candy giró sobre sus talones y se le ocurrió que, indudablemente, Terry no había enviado a Arik como escolta de tía Elinor sino como su guardián.

—Conozco otro lugar donde podemos estar tranquilos —sugirió fray Gregory al tiempo que la tomaba por el brazo y la guiaba a través del espacioso patio.

—¡No puedo creer esto! —susurró Candy, furiosa—. Soy una prisionera, aquí, en mi propio hogar.

Fray Gregory hizo un amplio ademán con la mano abarcando el enorme patio de armas.

—Ah, pero qué gloriosa prisión —comentó con una sonrisa apreciativa—. Jamás he visto castillo más hermoso que éste.

—¡Una prisión siempre es una prisión! —observó Candy con tono sombrío.

—Es posible —admitió el sacerdote, sin molestarse en discutir con ella la cuestión—, pero vuestro esposo tiene razones, diferentes de las que pensáis, para que os mantengáis dentro de los límites de su más completa protección.

Sin darse cuenta de hacía dónde la llevaba, Candy siguió al .fraile hasta la capilla. Él abrió la puerta y se hizo a un lado para dejarla pasar.

—¿Qué clase de razones? —preguntó ella en cuanto se encontraron dentro de la fría capilla.

Fray Gregory le indicó una silla de roble y Candy tomó asiento en ella.

—No lo sé, por supuesto —contestó finalmente—. Pero el duque no me parece un hombre capaz de actuar sin tener una muy buena razón.

Asombrada, Candy lo miró fijamente.

—Simpatizáis con él, ¿verdad, fray Gregory?

—Sí, pero es mucho más importante que os guste a vos.

Candy levantó las manos en un gesto de impotencia.

—A esa pregunta habría contestado que sí hasta hace unos minutos, cuando descubrí que no puedo salir del castillo.

Fray Gregory se cruzó de brazos y, enarcando una ceja, preguntó:

—¿Y ahora? Después de haberlo descubierto, ¿os sigue gustando?

Candy esbozó una sonrisa triste y, a regañadientes, asintió con la cabeza.

—Yo diría que eso lo contesta todo —dijo él con expresión divertida, al tiempo que acercaba una silla y se sentaba a su lado—. Y ahora, ¿de qué deseabais hablarme con tanto secreto?

Candy se mordió el labio inferior y trató de pensar en una forma adecuada de explicárselo.

—¿Habéis observado algo extraño en la actitud de todos? No hacia mí, sino hacia mi esposo.

—Extraño, ¿en qué sentido?

Candy le comentó que había visto a las doncellas santiguarse cada vez que Terry se encontraba cerca de ellas, y también mencionó que le pareció raro que el día anterior nadie diese muestras de alegría al verlo regresar. Terminó por contarle que las doncellas se habían echado a reír cuando, inadvertidamente, ella confirmó el rumor que circulaba acerca del daño que había causado a las ropas y mantas del duque.

En lugar de mostrarse escandalizado ante la confesión de Candy, fray Gregory la miró con un gesto de admiración.

—¿Llegasteis realmente a hacer trizas las mantas? —preguntó. Al ver que ella asentía, incómoda, añadió—: Verdaderamente, sois una mujer de extraordinario valor, Candice, e intuyo que vais a necesitarlo en vuestro trato con el duque.

—No fue nada valeroso por mi parte —dijo ella—. Yo no tenía la menor idea de que me encontraría allí para ver su reacción, puesto que Annie y yo teníamos la intención de huir a la mañana siguiente.

—En cualquier caso, no deberíais haber destruido unas mantas que esos hombres necesitaban para calentarse —dijo el fraile, Hizo una pausa, y añadió—: Aunque estoy seguro de que os dais cuenta de ello. Y ahora, ¿me permitís contestar a vuestra pregunta acerca de la «extraña» reacción de los aldeanos ante su nuevo señor?

—Sí, os lo ruego. ¿Acaso son imaginaciones mías?

Fray Gregory se levantó bruscamente de la silla, se dirigió hacia las velas que ardían delante de una cruz y enderezó una que se había caído.

—No os imagináis nada. Hace sólo un día que estoy aquí, pero he observado que la gente no cuenta con un sacerdote desde hace por lo menos un año, de modo que todos se han mostrado más dispuestos a hablar conmigo. —Frunció el entrecejo y se volvió hacia ella—. ¿Estáis enterada de que vuestro esposo puso sitio a este mismo lugar hace ocho años? —Al observar el gesto de asentimiento de Candy, pareció aliviarse—. Bien, ¿habéis presenciado alguna vez un asedio? ¿Sabéis lo que sucede?

—No.

—No es nada agradable, os lo aseguro. Entre los campesinos circula un dicho según el cual, «cuando dos nobles se pelean, se incendia la cabaña del pobre», y eso es muy cierto. No es sólo el castillo y sus propietarios los que sufren, sino también los villanos y siervos. Sus cosechas son arrasadas tanto por los defensores como por los atacantes, sus hijos mueren en la batalla, y sus hogares quedan destruidos. No es nada insólito que un atacante incendie deliberadamente los campos que rodean el castillo, destruya las cosechas y los huertos, e incluso asesine a los campesinos para impedir que sean alistados por los defensores.

Aunque nada de todo aquello era completamente nuevo para Candy, nunca había estado en el asedio de un castillo ni había presenciado sus consecuencias. Ahora, sin embargo, sentada en la pacífica y pequeña capilla que se levantaba en un lugar al que Terry había puesto sitio en otros tiempos, la imagen cobró para ella una claridad desagradable.

—No cabe duda de que vuestro marido hizo algunas de esas cosas cuando puso sitio a Graham Mayor y aunque estoy convencido de que no tenía motivos personales y actuó de acuerdo con los mejores intereses de la Corona, a los campesinos les importa muy poco los motivos nobles cuando se ven empobrecidos por un enfrentamiento en el que no tienen nada que ganar y todo que perder.

Candy pensó en los clanes de las tierras altas, que no paraban de luchar, sin quejarse de las privaciones, y sacudió la cabeza, aturdida.

—Las cosas son diferentes aquí.

—A diferencia de los miembros de vuestros clanes, y especialmente de los habitantes de las tierras altas, los campesinos ingleses no participan de los despojos de la victoria —explicó fray Gregory al comprender el dilema en que se encontraba Candy—. Según la ley inglesa, todo el territorio pertenece al rey. El rey otorga parcelas de su territorio a los nobles a quienes favorece como recompensa por su lealtad o algún servicio especial que ha prestado a la Corona. Los nobles eligen los lugares que desean para su propia heredad y luego conceden al campesino una cierta cantidad de terreno, a cambio de lo cual se espera que el vasallo trabaje durante dos o tres días a la semana en los campos del señor, o le ofrezca sus servicios en el castillo. Naturalmente, también se espera de ellos que contribuyan de vez en cuando con una medida de grano o de otro producto. »En épocas de guerra o hambre, el señor está moralmente obligado, aunque no legalmente, a proteger los intereses de sus siervos y villanos. En ocasiones lo hacen, aunque por lo general sólo porque eso les beneficia.

Fray Gregory guardó silencio y, tras un instante, Candy preguntó:

—¿Queréis decir que temen que mi esposo no los proteja? ¿O que lo odian porque puso sitio a Graham Mayor e incendió sus campos?

—Ninguna de las dos cosas. —De mala gana, fray Gregory agregó—Los campesinos están resignados a que sus campos sean incendiados por lo menos una vez en cada generación, cuando su señor se enzarza en una batalla con otro de sus pares. Pero en el caso de vuestro esposo, es diferente.

—¿Diferente? —dijo Candy—. ¿En qué sentido?

—Él ha dedicado su vida a la guerra, y los campesinos temen ahora que sus enemigos desciendan sobre Graham Mayor uno tras otro para cobrarse venganza. O que sea el mismo quien los invite a venir para alimentar su amor por la guerra.

—¡Eso es ridículo! —exclamó Candy.

—Cierto, pero tendrá que transcurrir cierto tiempo antes de que ellos se den cuenta.

—Y yo que creía que se sentían orgullosos de él porque era... un héroe para los ingleses.

—Se sienten orgullosos de él. Y también confían en que, a diferencia de su predecesor, esté dispuesto a defenderlos si es necesario. La fortaleza y el poder que posee constituyen una gran ventaja para ellos en este caso. En realidad, le temen.

—Yo diría que se sienten aterrorizados ante él —dijo Candy al recordar la forma en que reaccionaban las doncellas en su presencia.

—Eso también, y por buenas razones.

—No se me ocurre ninguna buena razón para que se sientan aterrorizados —replicó Candy con una gran convicción.

—Ah, claro que la tienen. Poneos en su lugar. Su nuevo señor es un hombre al que llaman el Lobo, es decir, que recibe el nombre de un animal maligno y rapaz, que ataca y devora a sus víctimas. Además, la leyenda, repito, la leyenda, no los hechos, dice que es cruel con todo aquel que se cruza en su camino. Como nuevo señor que es, también tiene el derecho de decidir qué impuestos aplicará, y, naturalmente, presidirá los juicios que se celebren sobre las disputas, y tendrá que imponer castigos a quienes obren mal, como es su derecho. Ahora bien —añadió fray Gregory con una mirada significativa—, dada su fama de hombre implacable y malvado, nadie querría ser juzgado por él, ¿no os parece?

—Pero él no es despiadado ni maligno. Si fuera la mitad de malo de lo que dicen, mi hermana y yo habríamos sufrido un destino mucho peor del que hemos sufrido en sus manos.

—Cierto —admitió el fraile con una sonrisa de orgullo—. Lo único que ahora le falta a vuestro esposo es pasar un tiempo con su gente, para que sean ellos mismos quienes extraigan sus propias conclusiones.

—Lo decís como si fuera muy sencillo —replicó Candy, que se levantó y se sacudió la falda—. Y supongo que lo es. Sólo espero que la gente no tarde tanto tiempo en darse cuenta de...

De pronto, la puerta de la capilla se abrió y ambos se volvieron para ver la expresión de alivio en el rostro encolerizado de Terry.

—Nadie sabía dónde estabas —dijo. Se acercó a Candy y sus pasos resonaron de modo siniestro sobre el suelo de madera pulida de la capilla—. En el futuro, no desaparezcas sin comunicarle a alguien adonde vas.

Fray Gregory dirigió una mirada al rostro indignado de Candy, se excusó amablemente y salió de la capilla. En cuanto la puerta se cerró tras él, Candy espetó.

—No sabía yo que fuera una prisionera en mi propio hogar.

—¿Por qué intentaste abandonar el castillo? —preguntó Terry, sin molestarse en fingir que no comprendía a qué se refería.

—Porque deseaba hablar en privado con fray Gregory, sin que ningún siervo nos observara o escuchara —contestó ella con gesto sombrío—. Y ahora, contesta a mi pregunta, ¿por qué se me prohíbe abandonar este lugar? ¿Es éste mi hogar o mí prisión? No haré...

—Es tu hogar —la interrumpió él y, para sorpresa de Candy, sonrió y agregó—: Tienes los ojos más verdes que he visto jamás. Cuando te enfadas, adquieren el color del terciopelo verde húmedo.

Candy hizo mueca de disgusto, aunque momentáneamente apaciguada al oír que aquél era su hogar.

—¿El terciopelo húmedo? —repitió muy ásperamente, arrugando la nariz—. El terciopelo húmedo, ¡vaya!

—¿Acaso no es así? —preguntó Terry con una seductora sonrisa—¿Que debería haber dicho?

La sonrisa era, en efecto, tan irresistible, que Candy sintió que su ira se desvanecía.

—Bueno, podrías haber dicho que son del color de... —observó la gran esmeralda que había en el centro del crucifijo—, las esmeraldas. Eso suena mejor.

—Ah, pero las esmeraldas son frías —dijo el—, mientras que tus ojos son cálidos y expresivos. ¿Qué te parece? ¿Lo hago mejor? —Soltó una carcajada al advertir que ella no encontraba ningún otro argumento que oponer a lo del terciopelo húmedo.

—Bastante —respondió Candy—. Ahora, ¿te importaría continuar?

—¿Buscas acaso que siga con mis cumplidos?

—Ciertamente.

—Muy bien. Tus pestañas me recuerdan una escoba cubierta de hollín.

Una risita musical brotó de los labios de Candy, que sacudió la cabeza y exclamó alegremente:

—¡Una escoba!

—Exactamente. Y tu piel es blanca y suave. Me hace pensar en...

—¿Sí? —lo animó ella con una sonrisa.

—En un huevo. ¿Quieres que continúe?

—Oh, no, por favor —murmuró Candy, sin dejar de sonreír.

—Imagino que no lo he hecho muy bien, ¿verdad? —preguntó Terry con tono burlón.

—Yo creía que hasta en la corte inglesa se exigía cierto comportamiento cortesano —lo regañó—. Supongo que no has pasado mucho tiempo en la corte, ¿verdad?

—Lo menos que me ha sido posible —contestó él con suavidad, y a continuación la tomó en los brazos y depositó un beso apasionado sobre sus labios.

Candy sintió que se hundía en la dulce y sensual vorágine del deseo de su esposo, y, haciendo acopio de todas sus fuerzas, apartó la boca.

—No me has dicho por qué se me prohíbe abandonar el castillo—susurró ella, temblorosa.

Terry acarició sus brazos y se inclinó de nuevo para besarla.

—Sólo será... por unos pocos días... —contestó, besándola entre cada frase—, hasta que esté seguro... de que no existe ningún problema.

Satisfecha, Candy se entregó al increíble placer de besarlo y notar cómo el deseo endurecía cada uno de sus músculos.

El sol ya empezaba a descender cuando cruzaron el patio en dirección al salón.

—Me pregunto qué se le habrá ocurrido preparar a tía Elinor para la cena —dijo Candy.

—Debo admitir que siento apetito —replicó Terry al tiempo que le dirigía una mirada significativa—, pero no precisamente de comida. No obstante, y ahora que planteas el tema, ¿es tan hábil tu tía en cuestiones de cocina como parece?

—Si quieres que te diga la verdad —respondió Candy—, no recuerdo que nadie de mi familia la ensalzara por ello. Siempre la alabaron por sus tisanas curativas... Solían acudir de toda Escocia para pedirle toda clase de ungüentos y preparados. Tía Elinor está convencida de que la comida adecuada y bien preparada evita las enfermedades, y que ciertos alimentos tienen poderes curativos especiales.

—¿Comidas medicinales? —dijo Terry con ceño—. No era eso precisamente en lo que yo pensaba. —Hizo una pausa, y como si acabara de ocurrírsele una brillante idea, añadió—: ¿Eres ducha en cuestiones de cocina?

—En absoluto —contestó ella alegremente—. Mi especialidad es el manejo de las tijeras.

Terry soltó una sonora risotada, pero al ver que Arthur se acercaba a ellos, su rostro adoptó una expresión más severa de lo habitual, lo que puso fin a la alegría de Candy. Los fríos ojos del mayordomo, su cuerpo escuálido y los delgados labios hacían que ofreciera una imagen de arrogante crueldad que inquietó a Candy.

—Vuestra gracia —dijo el mayordomo—, acaban de traer al muchacho que protagonizó el incidente de ayer, el que arrojó el barro. —Hizo un gesto hacia la herrería, al otro extremo del patio, donde dos guardias sostenían al muchacho, que horrorizado, veía que en torno a él se reunía una multitud de siervos—. ¿Deseáis que me ocupe de esto?

—¡No! —exclamó Candy, incapaz de vencer la aversión que le causaba aquel hombre.

Con una expresión de desprecio apenas velada, el mayordomo se volvió hacia Terry.

—¿Vuestra gracia? —preguntó, haciendo caso omiso de la nueva señora.

—No tengo experiencia en medidas o procedimientos disciplinarios cuando se trata de civiles —dijo Terry mirando a Candy, sin querer comprometerse.

La multitud que rodeaba al muchacho aumentaba rápidamente, y Candy miró con expresión de súplica a su esposo, sin dejar de pensar en todo lo que le había dicho fray Gregory.

—Si no deseas ocuparte del asunto, podría hacerlo yo en tu nombre—se ofreció ella, angustiada—. He visto a mi padre actuar en juicios, y sé cómo se hace.

Terry se volvió hacia el mayordomo.

—Ocupaos de las formalidades, de la forma habitual, y mi esposa decidirá el castigo a aplicar.

Arthur apretó las mandíbulas pero se inclinó, con un gesto de aceptación.

—Como desee vuestra gracia.

La multitud se apartó para dejarlos pasar, y Candy observó que todos aquellos que se encontraban cerca de Terry se apartaban un poco más de lo necesario, como si trataran de situarse fuera de su alcance. Al llegar al centro del amplio círculo, Arthur no perdió tiempo en prepararse para imponer justicia. Mirando fijamente al asustado muchacho, a quien dos fornidos guardias sujetaban de los brazos, dijo:

—Sois culpable de haber atacado a la señora de Graham mayor un delito de la más grave naturaleza según las leyes de Inglaterra..., por el que ayer mismo deberíais haber recibido justo castigo. Habría sido más fácil para vos en lugar de tener que esperar hasta hoy para afrontarlo —concluyó con dureza, lo que hizo que Candy pensase que el alivio temporal que le concediera Terry no había sido más que un tormento deliberado.

Las lágrimas corrían por el rostro del muchacho y entre quienes miraban, una mujer, que Candy imaginó debía de ser la madre del desdichado, se cubrió la cara con las manos y se echó a llorar. Su esposo estaba de pie a su lado, con el rostro pétreo pero los ojos vidriosos por el dolor de lo que le sucedería a su hijo.

—¿Lo negáis, muchacho? —espetó Arthur.

El muchacho, llorando amargamente, negó con la cabeza, en silencio.

—¡Hablad!

El muchacho se enjugó las lágrimas con el hombro y dijo con voz temblorosa:

—No.

—Es mejor que no lo neguéis —continuó el mayordomo, casi con amabilidad—, pues morir con una mentira en vuestra alma os condenaría para toda la eternidad.

Ante aquellas palabras, la sollozante madre del muchacho se soltó de la mano del esposo y se acercó a su hijo, al que rodeó con los brazos y cuya cabeza acunó contra su pecho.

—¡Hacedlo entonces, y terminemos de una vez! —gritó con la voz quebrada, mirando a los guardias que empuñaban las espadas—. No prolonguéis su sufrimiento. ¿Es que no veis lo asustado que está...?—Su voz se convirtió en un susurro ahogado por las lágrimas—. Os lo ruego... No soporto verlo tan... aterrorizado.

—Traed un sacerdote —ordenó Arthur.

—No veo ninguna razón para que se celebre una misa a hora tan intempestiva —intervino Terry con un tono gélido que hizo que la madre apretara todavía más fuerte a su hijo, y sollozara más ruidosamente.

—No se trata de una misa, milord, sino de una confesión —indicó el mayordomo, sin darse cuenta de que el duque había malinterpretado deliberadamente sus razones para enviar en busca de fray Gregory. Arthur se volvió hacia la madre del muchacho, y dijo—: Supongo que vuestro mal educado hijo preferirá recibir los últimos sacramentos.

Incapaz de hablar, la mujer asintió con un gesto de impotencia.

—¡No! —espetó Terry.

—¡Sí! —exclamó la madre, histérica—. ¡Es su derecho! Tiene derecho a recibir los últimos sacramentos antes de morir.

—Si muere —dijo Terry fríamente—, será porque lo habréis sofocado con vuestros brazos. ¡Retiraos y dejad respirar al muchacho!

Una mirada ilusionada cruzó por el rostro de la mujer, que luego vaciló al ver los rostros ceñudos de la multitud y comprender que nadie más compartía su fugaz esperanza.

—¿Qué vais a hacer con él, milord?

—No me corresponde a mí decidirlo —replicó Terry con ira contenida al recordar los insultos que le habían dirigido a Candy el día anterior—. En la medida en que fue mi esposa quien sufrió por su causa, será ella que resuelva que hacer con él.

En lugar de apaciguarse, la madre se llevó una mano a la boca y miró aterrorizada a Candy, quien ya no pudo soportar por más tiempo ver sumida en la incertidumbre a la torturada mujer, y, volviéndose hacia el muchacho, le preguntó con serenidad, e incluso con amabilidad:

—¿Cómo te llamas?

Él la miró, temblando y sin dejar de llorar.

—Jimmy, milady.

—Entiendo —dijo Candy al tiempo que hacía esfuerzos desesperados por pensar cómo habría actuado su padre en una situación como ésa. Sabía que el delito no podía quedar sin castigo, pues tal actitud no haría sino engendrar más delitos y hacer que su esposo pareciera débil. Por otro lado, tampoco cabía actuar con dureza, sobre todo si se tenía en cuenta la edad del muchacho.

—A veces —dijo con suavidad, tratando de ofrecerle una excusa—cuando nos sentimos muy excitados por algo, hacemos cosas que no tenemos la intención de hacer. ¿Fue eso lo que te ocurrió cuando me arrojaste el barro? Quizá tu intención no fue alcanzarme...

Jimmy tragó saliva con dificultad y al mirar el rostro impenetrable del duque, prefirió no mentir.

—Yo..., yo..., siempre acierto allí donde apunto —admitió desconsoladamente.

—¿De veras? —preguntó Candy que trataba de ganar tiempo mientras buscaba presurosa otra solución.

—Sí, milady —admitió el muchacho con tono vacilante—. Puedo alcanzar a un conejo entre los ojos con una piedra y dejarlo muerto si está lo bastante cerca. Nunca fallo.

—¿De veras? —repitió Candy, impresionada—. En cierta ocasión traté de alcanzar a una rata a cuarenta pasos de distancia y la maté.

—¿Lo hicisteis? —preguntó Jimmy, impresionado.

—Sí..., bueno, no importa —dijo ella al percibir la mirada de reprobación que le dirigía Terry—. Pero no tenías intención de matarme, ¿verdad? —preguntó, y para que el estúpido muchacho no lo admitiera así, se apresuró a añadir—: Quiero decir que no querrías condenarte eternamente por asesinar a alguien ¿no es cierto? —Al ver que el muchacho negaba enfáticamente con la cabeza agregó— Por tanto, obraste guiado por la excitación del momento, ¿verdad? —lo animó a contestar y, ante su inmenso alivio, el muchacho asintió finalmente con un gesto—. Y, naturalmente, imagino que te sientes orgulloso de tu puntería y quizá quisiste dar una prueba de ella ante todo el mundo, ¿verdad?

El muchacho vaciló y volvió a asentir.

—¿Lo veis? —exclamó Candy volviéndose hacia la expectante multitud, y con tono de convicción, prosiguió—: Este muchacho no pretendía causar ningún daño grave, y la intencionalidad es tan importante como el delito. —Se volvió de nuevo a Jimmy y dijo severamente—: Es evidente, sin embargo, que se te debe aplicar alguna clase de castigo, y puesto que tienes tan buena puntería, creo que deberías utilizar mejor esa habilidad. En consecuencia, Jimmy, durante los dos próximos meses dedicarás cada mañana a salir de cacería con los hombres que te lo pidan. Y si no hubiera necesidad de carne fresca, acudirás al castillo para ayudarme. Excepto los domingos, naturalmente. Y en el caso de que tú... —Se detuvo a mitad de la frase, conmocionada al ver que la sollozante madre del muchacho se arrojaba a sus pies y, entre sollozos, decía:

—Gracias, milady, gracias. Sois una santa. Que Dios os bendiga, gracias...

—No, no hagáis eso —le rogó Candy desesperadamente cuando la abrumada mujer le tomó el borde de la falda y se lo besó.

Su esposo, con la gorra en la mano, se acercó para apartarla, y al mirar a Candy ésta advirtió que tenía los ojos arrasados en lágrimas.

—Si necesitáis a vuestro hijo para que os ayude en las faenas del campo —dijo Candy—, puede cumplir con este... castigo por las tardes.

—Yo... —balbuceó el hombre. Luego, se aclaró la garganta, enderezó los hombros y dijo con una conmovedora dignidad—: Os tendré presente en mis oraciones cada día de mi vida, milady.

—Y espero que también tengáis presente a mi esposo —dijo Candy con una sonrisa.

El hombre palideció, pero reunió fuerzas suficientes para mirar a los ojos al feroz hombre de aspecto sombrío que estaba al lado de Candy y decir con sumisa sinceridad:

—Sí, y a vos también, milord.

La multitud se disgregó envuelta en un silencio extraño, y varios dirigieron miradas subrepticias por encima del hombro hacia Candy, quien se preguntó si quizá el castigo que había impuesto al muchacho había sido excesivo. Camino de regreso hacia el salón, Terry permanecía tan silencioso, que ella le dirigió una mirada de ansiedad y dijo, recelosa:

—Pareciste sorprendido cuando le impuse dos meses de castigo.

—En efecto, me sorprendió —admitió él con tono irónico—. Por un instante pensé que lo felicitarías por su excelente puntería y lo invitarías a cenar con nosotros.

—¿Crees que he sido demasiado benevolente? —preguntó ella con alivio mientras él abría la pesada puerta de roble que daba acceso al salón, y se hacía a un lado para que lo precediera.

—No lo sé. La verdad es que no tengo experiencia en tratar a los campesinos y mantener el orden. No obstante, Prisham debería haberlo hecho mucho mejor, en lugar de dedicarse a hablar de ajusticiar al muchacho. No lo habría permitido.

—No me gusta ese hombre.

—A mí tampoco. Fue mayordomo de los antiguos señores y decidí mantenerlo en su puesto. Creo que ya va siendo hora de sustituirlo por otro.

—Espero que encuentres uno pronto —lo animó Candy.

—Por el momento, sin embargo, debo pensar en cosas más importantes —dijo Terry con un brillo malicioso en los ojos, que Candy no advirtió.

—¿De veras? ¿Y cuáles son?

—Llevarte a la cama y luego cenar..., en ese mismo orden.

—Despierta, dormilona. —La indolente risita de Terry despertó a Candy—. Ésta es una noche gloriosa —añadió él mientras ella giraba sobre su espalda y sonreía lánguidamente—. Una noche hecha para el amor y para comer —concluyó—, y la pellizcó juguetonamente en la oreja.

Cuando Terry y Candy bajaron al salón, muchos de los caballeros ya habían terminado de cenar, y se habían levantado la mayor parte de las mesas montadas sobre caballetes, para luego ser ubicadas contra la pared. Sólo aquellos caballeros que tenían el privilegio de cenar en la mesa del estrado parecían deseosos de hacer durar cada plato.

—¿Dónde está mi tía? —preguntó Candy una vez que Terry se hubo sentado a su lado.

Sir Eustace asomó la cabeza por el arco de su izquierda.

—Ha ido a la cocina para dar instrucciones a los cocineros, de modo que preparen una mayor cantidad de comida para mañana. No creo que se diera cuenta de lo mucho que comeríamos si se nos ofrecía comida sabrosa —añadió con una sonrisa burlona.

Candy observó los platos que había sobre la mesa, la mayor parte de los cuales ya estaban vacíos, y dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio.

—¿Es... sabrosa, entonces?

—Digna de los dioses —exageró el caballero con una sonrisa—Preguntadlo a quien queráis.

—Excepto a Arik —intervino Sir Godfrey volviéndose hacia el gigante, que acababa de dar cuenta de un pato entero.

En ese momento, tía Elinor entró precipitadamente en el salón, con una luminosa sonrisa en el rostro.

—Buenas noches, vuestra gracia —le dijo a Terry—. Buenas noches, Candy, querida. —Luego permaneció de pie ante la mesa, observando con gesto de aprobación los platos vacíos y a los sirvientes que retiraban los restos—. Todo el mundo parece haber disfrutado de un verdadero festín.

—Si hubiéramos sabido que tenías la intención de acudir para animar nuestra comida con tu presencia, te habríamos guardado algo —dijo Stefan dirigiéndose a su hermano.

—¿De veras? —preguntó Terry con una mirada irónica.

—No —dijo Stefan alegremente—. Toma, aquí tienes una tarta. Eso mejorará tu ánimo.

—Estoy segura de que nos queda algo sabroso en la cocina —dijo tía Elinor, que palmoteo con sus pequeñas manos, totalmente complacida por el modo en que se habían reconocido sus esfuerzos—. Echaré un vistazo mientras preparo mi cataplasma. Las tartas mejoran el ánimo de cualquiera, excepto el de Arik.

—No hay nada que pueda mejorar su ánimo —comentó Stefan, mirando a sus compañeros con expresión burlona—, ni siquiera las ramas de los pinos.

El comentario sobre las ramas de los pinos hizo que todos sonrieran, como si compartieran alguna anécdota graciosa que mantenían en secreto, pero cuando Candy miró a Terry, éste pareció sentirse tan perplejo como ella. Fue la propia tía Elinor quien les ofreció una respuesta cuando apareció acompañada de un sirviente, llevando bandejas de comida caliente, así como un pequeño cuenco y un paño.

—Oh, sí, hoy mismo Arik y yo las trajimos de todas clases. Cuando regresamos, llevaba los brazos completamente cargados de bonitas ramas, ¿verdad? —preguntó con entusiasmo.

La anciana dirigió una mirada inquisitiva a los caballeros, que ya no podían reprimir la risa por más tiempo. Luego, cogió el paño y el cuenco de la bandeja que llevaba el sirviente y, ante la mirada atónita de Candy, se dirigió hacia donde estaba Arik, con su cataplasma.

—No habéis pasado un día muy agradable, ¿verdad? —le preguntó en voz baja, al tiempo que dejaba el cuenco junto al gigante e introducía el paño en él—. ¿Y quién puede echaros la culpa? —Con expresión de compasión y culpabilidad a un tiempo, miró a Candy y dijo con tristeza—: Arik y yo nos encontramos con la araña más maligna que haya tenido la desgracia de ver.

Arik miró con el rabillo del ojo el paño sumergido en el cuenco, pero tía Elinor siguió hablando, imperturbable.

—Esa vil criatura mordió A Arik, a pesar de que él no la provocó, sino que sencillamente se encontraba bajo el árbol donde tenía su telaraña. Aunque creo que estuvo muy mal por vuestra parte vengaros como lo hicisteis —añadió volviendo la mirada hacía el furioso gigante y señalándolo con el dedo como si regañara a un niño pequeño. Empapó el paño con el contenido del cuenco y luego dijo con severidad—: Comprendo que aplastarais la telaraña con el puño, Arik, pero no creo que fuera nada sensato echarle la culpa al árbol y derribarlo con vuestra hacha.

Tía Elinor miró con expresión de desconcierto a Sir Godfrey, cuyos hombros se estremecían por la risa, y luego a Sir Eustace, que estaba inclinado sobre la bandeja en un intento por ocultar la risa. Sólo Gawin pareció realmente alarmado cuando tía Elinor dijo:

—Venid aquí, muchacho, dejad que os humedezca esto en...

—¡No!

Arik golpeó con su poderoso puño la pesada mesa de roble, lo que hizo bailotear los platos. Se apartó de la mesa y salió del salón, con el cuerpo rígido por la ira.

Asombrada, tía Elinor lo contempló alejarse y luego se volvió hacia los ocupantes de la mesa y, con tono apenado, dijo:

—Estoy segura de que no sería tan susceptible si comiera de acuerdo con mis sugerencias. Eso solucionaría sus problemas intest..., quiero decir, digestivos —se corrigió presurosa en atención a los comensales— Algo que creía haberle explicado muy claramente a lo largo del día.

Después de la cena, Terry entabló con sus caballeros una conversación sobre temas masculinos, los cuales iban desde cuántos ayudantes adicionales necesitaría el armero del castillo, muy agobiado con la tarea de reparar los cascos y cotas de malla de los hombres que habían regresado con Terry, hasta determinar si la gran catapulta situada sobre las almenas contaban con el suministro adecuado de piedras.

Candy escuchó con atención, disfrutando de la serena autoridad con que Terry hablaba y, en general del inesperado placer de sentir que formaba parte de una familia.

Pensaba en lo cálido y extraño que eso le parecía cuando Terry impuso un alto en la discusión sobre las catapultas y se volvió hacia ella con una sonrisa de disculpa.

—¿Quieres que salgamos a dar un paseo? Para ser el mes de octubre, hace una noche muy agradable demasiado para dedicarla a discutir sobre cosas que sin duda deben de aburrirte.

—No me he aburrido —dijo Candy con una sonrisa.

—Quién hubiese imaginado —bromeó él—, que la misma mujer que trató de grabar sus iniciales sobre mi cara con mi propia daga, llegaría a ser una esposa tan agradable.

Sin esperar respuesta, Terry se volvió hacia los caballeros y ayudó amablemente a su esposa a ponerse de pie. Después de recordarles que se reunieran en patio después del desayuno para una sesión de ejercicio, él y Candy abandonaron el salón.

Una vez que hubieron salido, Sir Eustace se volvió hacia los demás y preguntó con una sonrisa burlona:

—¿Habéis visto alguna vez a Terry disfrutar de un paseo a la luz de la luna?

—No, a menos que esperara una visita nocturna del enemigo—contestó Sir Lionel, y soltó una carcajada.

Sir Godfrey, sin embargo, el más viejo del grupo, no sonrió.

—Está esperándola desde que llegamos aquí.

Continuara...


	23. Chapter 22

**CAPÍTULO 22**

—¿Adonde vamos? —preguntó Candy

—Hasta allí arriba, para contemplar la vista —contestó Terry señalando los escarpados escalones que conducían hasta el parapeto, una ancha plataforma de piedra que unía las doce torres, lo que permitía a los guardias patrullar todo el perímetro del castillo.

Tratando de pasar por alto la presencia de los guardias, apostados a intervalos regulares a lo largo del parapeto, Candy contempló el valle iluminado por la luna, mientras la brisa le agitaba el cabello sobre los hombros.

—La vista es muy hermosa desde aquí arriba —comentó, y tras un instante de silencio, se volvió hacia Terry, y añadió— Graham Mayor es muy hermoso. Parece invulnerable. No logro imaginar cómo conseguiste apoderarte de él. Estos muros son tan altos, y la piedra tan lisa. ¿Cómo conseguisteis escalarlos?

—No los escalamos —respondió él con expresión de regocijo—, sino que practicamos túneles por debajo, sostenidos por vigas. Luego, incendiamos los túneles, y al derrumbarse las vigas, lo mismo ocurrió con el muro.

Candy abrió la boca, sorprendida, y entonces recordó algo.

—Oí decir que utilizasteis el mismo método con el castillo de Glenkenny. Parece algo extremadamente peligroso.

—Lo es.

—Entonces, ¿por qué lo hicisteis?

—Porque no podemos volar —contestó Terry, y le apartó un mechón de cabello de la mejilla, — que es la única otra forma de acceder al patio de armas.

—Eso significa que cualquiera podría entra aquí de la misma forma—comentó ella, pensativa.

—Podrían intentarlo —dijo él con una sonrisa—, pero sería una estupidez. Justo ahí delante, a pocos metros de los muros, hice construir una serie de túneles, que se derrumbarían sobre los invasores en el caso de que intentaran hacer lo que yo hice. Al reconstruir este lugar —añadió al tiempo que la tomaba por la cintura y la atraía hacia él— intente rediseñarlo de modo que ni siquiera yo mismo pudiera penetrar en él desde el exterior. Hace ocho años, las piedras de estos muros no eran tan lisas como ahora. —Señaló las torres que se elevaban de los muros, a intervalos regulares—. Y esas torres no eran redondas, como ahora, sino cuadradas.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó Candy, intrigada.

Él le dio un cálido beso en la frente, y contestó:

—Porque las torres redondas no cuentan con rincones que los hombres pueden utilizar para escalarlas. Las cuadradas, como las que tenéis en White, son especialmente fáciles de escalar, como bien sabéis...

Candy abrió la boca para dirigirle una severa reprimenda por sacar a relucir el tema, pero sólo consiguió que él la besase en los labios y prosiguiese.

—Si el enemigo no puede escalar los muros, ni practicar un túnel debajo de ellos, lo único que le queda por hacer es intentar arrojarnos fuego. Y ésa es precisamente la razón por la que hemos reemplazado el techado de paja por tejas.

Terry besó nuevamente a Candy en los labios, y ésta con la respiración entrecortada, susurró:

—Eres muy meticuloso.

—Tengo la firme intención de conservar lo que es mío —dijo él con una sonrisa.

Aquellas palabras le recordaron a Candy cosas que ella no había podido conservar, cosas que deberían haber pertenecido a sus hijos.

—¿Qué te ocurre? —preguntó Terry al advertir que la expresión de Candy se tornaba sombría.

Ella se encogió de hombros y contestó a la ligera:

—Pensaba que es natural que desees tener hijos y...

—Deseo tus hijos —dijo él tomando su rostro entre las manos.

Ella esperó, rezando para que él le dijera: «Te amo.» Al no hacerlo así, intentó convencerse de que lo que había dicho lo daba a entender.

—Yo tenía muchas cosas.., joyas y otros recuerdos —continuó Candy, pensativa—. Cosas que pertenecieron a mí madre y que, por derecho, deberían haber pertenecido a nuestros hijos. Dudo mucho que mi padre me las entregue ahora. Como debes de saber si has leído el contrato matrimonial, no se me dio ninguna dote.

—Ahora no puedes decir que no tengáis dote —replicó él ásperamente.

Con turbación, Candy cayó en la cuenta repentinamente de que había llegado al matrimonio llevando sólo lo puesto, y volviendo la mirada hacia el valle, dijo:

—No tengo nada. Vine a ti con menos posesiones que el más humilde de los siervos, sin contar siquiera con una oveja como dote.

—No hay necesidad de ovejas —dijo él con tono áspero—. Tu única posesión es la más hermosa propiedad de toda Inglaterra, llamada Gran Oak por los robles gigantescos que protegen sus puertas.—Observó su mirada de asombro y añadió con una sonrisa—Enrique os la entregó como regalo de boda. Será vuestra casa solariega.

—Qué... amable... por su parte —dijo Candy, a quien le resultaba extremadamente difícil hablar así del rey inglés.

—Me la arrebató a mí —dijo Terry mirándola por el rabillo del ojo.

—Oh —exclamó Candy, perpleja—. ¿Por qué?

—Fue el castigo que se me impuso por las acciones que realicé con cierta joven escocesa capturada en una abadía.

—No estoy tan segura de que nos encontráramos en los terrenos de la abadía.

—Según afirmó la abadesa, lo estabais.

—¿De veras? —preguntó ella.

Pero Terry no la escuchaba. De repente, se quedó mirando fijamente hacia el valle, con el cuerpo tenso y alerta.

—¿Ocurre algo? —preguntó Candy, que miró preocupada en la dirección en que él miraba, incapaz de detectar nada anormal.

—Creo que nuestra agradable velada está a punto de verse interrumpida —contestó él fríamente, mientras observaba fijamente un punto de luz casi invisible más allá del pueblo—. Tenemos invitados. —Otros seis diminutos puntos de luz surgieron a la vista, en la distancia. Luego, una docena más. Y finalmente más del doble de esa cantidad—. Deben de ser por lo menos cien, posiblemente más. Y van a caballo.

—¿Invitados...? —preguntó Candy.

Pero su voz se vio ahogada cuando uno de los guardias, situado a la derecha, levantó repentinamente la trompeta y la hizo sonar. Otros veinticinco guardias, ubicados a lo largo del parapeto, se volvieron en su dirección, y un momento más tarde, tras confirmar lo que había visto, levantaron sus propios clarines y, de repente, la pacífica noche se vio desgarrada por su tenebroso sonido. Pocos segundos después, el patio de armas se llenó de hombres armados, algunos de ellos a medio vestir.

Candy se volvió hacia Terry y preguntó, preocupada:

—¿Qué ocurre? ¿Son enemigos?

—Yo diría que se trata de un contingente procedente de White.

Sir Godfrey y Sir Stefan subieron precipitadamente por los escalones que conducían al parapeto, abrochándose las espadas largas al cinto, y Candy comenzó a temblar ante la idea de que se produjese un derramamiento de sangre.

Terry comenzó a impartir órdenes a sus capitanes y luego, dirigiéndose a Candy, que miraba alarmada en dirección a las parpadeantes luces, dijo con suavidad:

—Candy...

Ella lo miró con expresión de temor, y Terry se dio cuenta al instante de que tenía que alejarla de allí, para que no presenciara los preparativos de la inminente batalla.

Cientos de antorchas empezaron a encenderse en el patio de armas y sobre los muros del castillo, y toda la escena aparecía ya iluminada con una fantasmagórica luz amarillenta cuando Terry tomó a su esposa del brazo y la condujo hacia el salón.

Una vez en el dormitorio, Terry cerró la puerta y se volvió hacia Candy, que lo miró con expresión angustiada.

—¿No debería estar ahí fuera... con tus hombres?

—No. Mis hombres ya han pasado cientos de veces por esto. —Puso las manos sobre los rígidos hombros de Candy y le dijo con voz firme y tranquila— Candy, escúchame. Mis hombres tienen órdenes de no atacar a menos que yo dé la orden personalmente.

Ella se estremeció, como si sólo hubiera escuchado la palabra «atacar», y Terry la sacudió ligeramente.

—Escúchame —le ordenó con voz perentoria—. Tengo hombres apostados en los bosques cerca del camino. Dentro de unos minutos sabré con exactitud de cuántos hombres se compone el contingente que se aproxima. No creo que se trate de un verdadero ejército, a menos que tu padre sea mucho más estúpido de lo que creo. Además, no ha tenido tiempo para llamar a las armas a vuestros ardorosos escoceses, ni de formar un ejército totalmente equipado. Creo que sólo se trata de un grupo del clan White, en el que seguramente estarán incluidos Lord Hastings, Lord Dugal y tu padre. Teniendo en cuenta lo furioso que estará porque te saqué del castillo, es natural que desee fanfarronear. Por otra parte, salvará un poco la cara si consigue entrar en Graham Mayor, aunque para ello necesite una bandera de tregua e ir acompañado de un inglés de la corte de la Cámara de la Estrella.

—Y si se trata de un grupo pacífico —preguntó ella angustiada—, ¿qué harás?

—Bajaré el puente levadizo y los invitaré a entrar —contestó él.

Candy hundió los dedos en los musculosos brazos de Terry y dijo con tono de súplica:

—No le hagas ningún daño..., te lo ruego...

—Candy... —dijo él sin poder disimular la tensión del momento.

Pero lo abrazó con fuerza y gritó, fuera de sí:

—¡No les hagas ningún daño! ¡Me has dado tu palabra! Haré cualquier cosa que me pidas..., cualquier cosa... Pero no les hagas ningún daño.

Exasperado, Terry la apartó y le tomó la barbilla.

—Candy, lo único que resultará herido esta noche será mí orgullo. Me fastidia más de lo que imaginas bajar el puente levadizo y dejar que tu padre entre en mi castillo.

—No te preocupó su orgullo cuando abandonaste White llevándome contigo —dijo Candy, casi histérica— ¿Cómo crees que se sintió por eso? ¿Es tu orgullo tan grande que no puedes dejarlo a un lado aunque sólo sea por unas horas, aunque sólo sea por una vez?

—No.

Aquella única palabra, expresada con tan serena convicción, sacó finalmente a Candy del pánico que experimentaba. Tras soltar un prolongado suspiro para recuperarse, apoyó la frente contra el pecho de Terry y asintió con un gesto.

—Sé que no causarás ningún daño a mi familia. Me has dado tu palabra.

—Sí —dijo él con tono tranquilizador. La tomó entre sus brazos, le dio un beso rápido, se volvió hacia la puerta y se detuvo allí, con la mano en el pomo—. Quédate aquí, a menos que envíe a buscarte. He enviado a buscar al fraile para que dé testimonio de que estamos verdaderamente casados, pero imagino que los emisarios de nuestros reyes querrán verte para asegurarse de que te encuentras bien y no has sufrido daño alguno.

—Muy bien —asintió ella, y añadió rápidamente— Mi padre estará de un humor terrible, pero "William es suave y raras veces pierde la cabeza. Me gustaría verlo antes de que se marchen..., hablar con él y enviarle un mensaje a Annie. ¿Le permitirás subir a verme?

—Si me parece prudente, lo haré —respondió él.

Airadas voces masculinas se elevaron, atronadoras, desde el salón, y llegaron hasta el dormitorio, donde Candy paseaba de un lado a otro, a la espera, aguzando el oído, y rezando. A la voz de su padre, jactanciosa y colérica, se unieron las voces no menos furiosas de sus hermanastros, así como las de Lord Hastings y Lord Dugal. La voz de Terry, dura y autoritaria, se elevó sobre las demás, y luego se produjo un silencio..., un extraño y prolongado silencio que no presagiaba nada bueno.

Sabiendo que podía observar lo que ocurría si salía del dormitorio y se asomaba a la galería, Candy se dirigió hacia la puerta y, antes de abrirla, vaciló. Terry le había dado su palabra de que no causaría daño a ningún miembro de su familia, y lo único que le había pedido a cambio era que permaneciese en la habitación. Parecía un error no hacer honor a su deseo.

Apartó la mano del pomo y se alejó de la puerta. Luego, vaciló de nuevo. Pensó que podía hacer honor a su deseo y, no obstante, escuchar mejor si abría un poco la puerta, sin salir de la habitación. Hizo girar el pomo con cautela y abrió la puerta unos centímetros.

—Fray Gregory ha verificado que la pareja está casada —decía Lord Hastings, el emisario inglés de la corte del rey Enrique—. Todo parece indicar que Grandchester cumplió con el acuerdo al pie de la letra, aunque quizá no lo hiciera en su espíritu, mientras que vos, Lord White, al haberos confabulado para ocultar a vuestra hija y alejarla de su legítimo esposo, habéis incumplido el acuerdo, tanto en espíritu como de hecho.

El emisario escocés murmuró unas palabras conciliadoras, pero el padre de Candy exclamó:

—¡Cerdo inglés! Mi hija fue quien eligió entrar en un convento. Me suplicó que la enviara lejos. Estaba dispuesta a casarse, pero era su santo derecho elegir a Dios como su señor, si así lo prefería. Ningún rey puede negarle el derecho de entregarse a una vida de reclusión y devoción a Dios, ¡y vos lo sabéis muy bien! Traedla aquí de inmediato y ella misma os dirá que ésa fue su elección.

Las palabras de su padre desgarraron el corazón de Candy como una espada dentada. Estaba claro que había intentado encerrarla en un convento por el resto de sus días, y sin decirle siquiera qué se proponía hacer; había estado dispuesto a sacrificar la vida de su propia hija con tal de vengarse de su enemigo. El odio hacia un extraño era en él más fuerte que el amor por ella.

—¡Decidle que baje! ¡Ella misma os confirmará que digo la verdad!—bramó el conde de White—. ¡Exijo que baje ahora mismo! El bárbaro se opone porque sabe que su esposa lo detesta, y que ella confirmará lo que digo.

La profunda voz de Terry sonó con tan serena convicción que Candy sintió que la ternura se mezclaba en su pecho con el dolor ante la traición de su padre.

—Candy me ha contado la verdad, y la verdad es que ella jamás colaboró en vuestra intriga. Si os queda algún sentimiento hacia ella, no la obligaréis a bajar para deciros en la cara que sois un embustero.

—¡Él es el embustero! —aulló Malcolm—. ¡Candice lo demostrará!

—Lamento que sea necesario causar la infelicidad de vuestra esposa—intervino Lord Hastings—, pero tanto Lord Dugal como yo estamos de acuerdo en que la única forma de llegar al fondo de este asunto consiste en escuchar lo que ella tenga que decir. No, vuestra gracia —añadió al instante—, teniendo en cuenta las circunstancias, me parece mejor que seamos Lord Dugal y yo quienes vayamos a buscar a la dama para escoltarla hasta aquí... e impedir que cualquiera de las dos partes ejerza coacción sobre ella. Os ruego que nos indiquéis a Lord Dugal y a mí cuál es su habitación...

Candy cerró la puerta y sintió que algo la desgarraba por dentro.

El ambiente en el salón era tenso y hostil cuando entró acompañada de sus dos escoltas. Los hombres armados de White, Grandchester y los del rey Enrique y el rey Jacobo se encontraban alineados a lo largo de las paredes. Cerca de la chimenea, estaban el padre de Candy y sus hermanastros, así como Terry; todos volvieron la mirada hacia ella.

—Vuestra gracia... —empezó a decir Lord Hastings, dirigiéndose a Candy.

Pero el conde de White lo interrumpió con impaciencia.

—Mi querida hija —exclamó—, dile a estos idiotas que era tu deseo huir hacia el solaz de un convento, en lugar de tener que soportar toda una vida en compañia de este... bastardo. Diles que tú misma me pediste, me suplicaste que te permitiera hacerlo, que sabías...

—Yo no sabía nada —lo interrumpió Candy, incapaz de soportar por más tiempo aquella comedia—. ¡Nada!

Terry se adelantó hacia ella y Candy vio en sus ojos una expresión serena. Pero su padre no había terminado.

—¡Deteneos! —rugió dirigiéndose al duque, y avanzó hacia Candy, con una mezcla de furia e incredulidad en el rostro—. ¿Qué quieres decir con eso de que no sabías nada? La noche en que te dije que tenías que casarte con esta bestia, me rogaste que te permitiera regresar a la abadía de Belkirk...

Candy palideció ante aquella súplica ya olvidada, expresada en un momento de terror, y desechada por su padre como imposible. Ahora, sus propias palabras cruzaron rápidamente por su mente: «Regresaré a la abadía, o me iré a vivir con tía Elinor o a cualquier otra parte que me digáis.»

—Sí, lo dije —balbuceó, miró fijamente a Terry, cuyo rostro se transformó en una gélida máscara.

—¡Lo veis! ¡Eso lo demuestra! —exclamó su padre.

Candy sintió que Lord Hastings la tomaba por el brazo, pero dio un tirón para liberarse.

—No, escuchadme, os lo ruego —gritó, con la mirada fija en los ojos cargados de violencia de Terry— Escúchame —le rogó —. Le dije eso a mi padre, es cierto, pero lo olvidé porque... —volvió repentinamente la cabeza hacia su padre—, porque vos no quisisteis escucharme. Pero jamás estuve de acuerdo en casarme primero y luego huir a un convento. Decídselo —gritó—. Decidle que nunca supe nada de eso.

— Candice —dijo su padre, mirándola con amargura y desprecio—Estuviste de acuerdo cuando rogaste que te enviara a Belkirk. Lo único que hice fue elegir una abadía más segura y distante. Nunca abrigué la menor duda de que antes tendrías que cumplir con la orden de nuestro rey de casaros con este cerdo. Esto también lo sabías. Por eso en un principio me negué a aceptar tu súplica.

Candy desvió la mirada desde la expresión acusadora de su padre hasta el rostro granítico de Terry, y experimentó una sensación de pánico y derrota que sobrepasó cualquier otro sentimiento. Se volvió, se recogió la falda y se dirigió lentamente al estrado, como en una pesadilla.

Detrás de ella, Lord Hastings carraspeó y, al hablar, se dirigió tanto al padre de Candy como a Terry.

—Al parecer todo ha sido un grave malentendido entre las partes. Si sois tan amable de proporcionarnos alojamiento por esta noche, Grandchester, nos marcharemos por la mañana.

Las botas resonaron sobre el suelo de piedra a medida que todos fueron saliendo del salón. Candy ya se encontraba en lo alto de la escalera cuando unos gritos y un aullido de su padre hicieron que se le helara la sangre en las venas.

—¡Bastardo! ¡Lo habéis matado! ¡Pagaréis con vuestra vida!

El sonido tumultuoso de los latidos del corazón de Candy ahogó todo lo demás. Se volvió y bajó corriendo por la escalera. Al precipitarse más allá de la mesa, vio a varios hombres inclinados sobre algo, cerca de la' puerta, y a Terry, su padre y Malcolm contenidos a punta de espada.

Y entonces, los hombres que se hallaban cerca de la puerta se incorporaron lentamente y se apartaron...

William estaba tumbado en el suelo, en medio de un charco de sangre. La empuñadura de una daga sobresalía de su pecho. Candy soltó un grito de espanto y corrió hacia el cuerpo que yacía en el suelo.

—¡William! —Se arrojó a su lado, susurró su nombre, tanteó ciegamente en busca del pulso, que no encontró, y acarició sus brazos y su cara. Con voz quebrada, le rogó que no estuviera muerto—. William, por favor, no... ¡William!

Entonces advirtió que el mango de la daga mostraba la figura tallada de un lobo.

—¡Detened a ese bastardo! —gritó su padre detrás de ella, y trató de arrojarse sobre Terry, pero se lo impidió el hombre del rey.

—La daga de vuestro hijo está en el suelo —observó Lord Hastings con voz penetrante—. Debió de desenvainarla. De modo, pues, que no hay ninguna detención que hacer. Soltad a Grandchester —ordenó a sus hombres.

Terry se acercó a Candy

—Yo...

Pero ella giró sobre los talones, como un derviche, y cuando se volvió nuevamente hacia él, empuñaba la daga de William.

En esta ocasión, Terry no subestimó su habilidad ni su intención. La miró fijamente, para detectar a tiempo el momento en que ella decidiera lanzarse.

—Deja esa daga —dijo con voz serena.

Ella la levantó aún más, apuntada hacia su corazón.

—Has matado a mi hermano —masculló.

La daga relampagueó en el aire, y Terry sujetó a Candy por la muñeca, se la retorció y el arma cayó al suelo, pero incluso entonces tuvo que emplear su fuerza para contenerla.

Enloquecida de dolor, Candy se lanzó de nuevo contra él y le golpeó el pecho con los puños cuando él la tomó entre sus brazos.

—¡Demonio! —gritó Candy, histérica, mientras unos hombres se llevaban el cadáver de su hermano—. ¡Eres un demonio!

—¡Escúchame! —le ordenó Terry, sujetándola por las muñecas. Los ojos que ella levantó para mirarle echaban chispas de odio y estaban empañados por lágrimas que no podía derramar—. Le dije que podía quedarse atrás si deseaba hablar contigo. —La soltó y añadió—: Al darle la espalda para acompañarlo arriba, él ya estaba desenvainando su daga.

Candy lo abofeteó con todas sus fuerzas.

—¡Embustero! —le espetó con la respiración entrecortada—¡Deseabas vengarte porque creíais que yo había conspirado con mi padre! Lo advertí por la expresión de tu cara. ¡Deseabas vengarte y mataste a la primera persona que encontraste en tu camino!

—¡Te digo que él desenvainó primero su daga! —exclamó Terry.

Pero en lugar de tranquilizarla, eso no hizo sino encolerizarla aún más, y por una muy buena razón.

—Yo también desenvainé una daga contra ti —gritó furiosa—, pero me la arrebataste como si se tratara del juguete de un niño. William tenía la mitad de vuestra corpulencia, pero no lo apartaste a un lado sino que lo mataste.

— Candy..

—¡Eres un animal! —susurró, mirándolo con odio.

Preso del remordimiento, y sin poder evitar sentirse culpable, Terry trató una vez más de convencerla.

—Te doy mi palabra...

—¡Tu palabra! —exclamó con tono despreciativo—. La última vez que me diste tu palabra me aseguraste que no le causarías ningún daño a mi familia. —Volvió a abofetearlo, con tanta fuerza que le hizo girar la cabeza.

Terry la soltó, y cuando la puerta de la habitación de Candy se cerró de golpe, él se acercó al fuego. Apoyó una de las botas sobre un tronco, introdujo los pulgares en la parte posterior del cinturón y miró fijamente las llamas, mientras en su cerebro empezaban a martillearle las dudas acerca de las verdaderas intenciones del hermano de Candy.

Había sucedido todo tan rápidamente. William estaba cerca, detrás de él, que se hallaba a pocos pasos de la puerta, observando la salida de sus indeseables invitados. Por el rabillo del ojo, Terry detectó una daga que se deslizaba fuera de su vaina, y su reacción fue instintiva. Si hubiera tenido tiempo para pensar, o si William no hubiera estado tan condenadamente cerca de él, habría reaccionado menos instintivamente y con mayor precaución.

Ahora, sin embargo, al pensar en ello recordó perfectamente que tomó al joven del brazo y lo invitó a quedarse para ver a Candy, y que en ese momento no le pareció nada agresivo.

Terry se llevó la mano a la cara y se frotó el puente de la nariz. Cerró los ojos, pero no pudo apartar de su mente la terrible verdad: o se había equivocado al juzgar que William no constituía ninguna amenaza, o acababa de matar a un hombre que había desenvainado la daga como medida de precaución, por si acaso Terry lo atacaba.

Las dudas de Terry irrumpieron en su cerebro para convertirse en un insoportable sentimiento de culpabilidad. Juzgaba desde hacía trece años a los hombres y los peligros que representaban para él, y nunca se había equivocado. Esa noche, en cambio, había considerado a William un joven inofensivo.

Continuara...


	24. Chapter 23

**CAPÍTULO 23**

En la semana que siguió, Terry debió hacer frente al primer muro que no consiguió vencer, el muro de hielo que Candy construyó en torno a ella para aislarse de él.

La penúltima noche Terry acudió a la habitación de su esposa pensando que, si le hacía el amor, la pasión la aplacaría. Pero no funcionó. Ella no opuso resistencia. Sencillamente volvió la cara hacia un lado y cerró los ojos. Cuando él abandonó el lecho, se sintió como el animal que ella le había dicho que era. La última noche, frustrado y furioso, intentó discutir con ella acerca de William, pensando que el calor de la pelea podría alcanzar el éxito que no había tenido en la cama. Pero Candy no estaba dispuesta a discutir, sumida en un distante silencio, entró en su dormitorio y cerró la puerta con cerrojo.

Ahora, sentado a su lado, durante la cena, la miró, pero no se le ocurrió nada que decir, ni a ella ni a nadie. No es que necesitara hablar, pues sus caballeros eran tan conscientes del silencio entre Terry y Candy, que trataron de encubrirlo con una forzada jovialidad. De hecho las únicas personas que parecían no darse cuenta del ambiente reinante en la mesa eran tía Elinor y Arik.

—Veo que habéis disfrutado de mi cocido de venado —dijo tía Elinor muy contenta las bandejas y platos vacíos, aparentemente indiferente al hecho de que tanto Candy como Terry apenas hubieran probado bocado. Su sonrisa, sin embargo, desapareció al mirar a Arik, que acababa de devorar otro pato—. Excepto vos mi querido muchacho— añadió con un suspiro—. ¡Sois la última persona que debería comer pato! Eso no hará sino complicar vuestro problema, ya sabéis, que es exactamente el que ya os he dicho. He preparado ese buen cocido de venado para vos, y ni siquiera lo habéis tocado.

—Que no os importe eso, milady —dijo Sir Godfrey, que apartó a un lado su bandeja y se dio unas palmaditas en el vientre—. Nosotros sí que lo hemos comido, y estaba delicioso.

—Delicioso— proclamó Sir Eustace con entusiasmo.

—Maravilloso— tronó Sir Lionel.

—Exquisito— afirmó Stefan de corazón, dirigiendo una mirada de preocupación a su hermano.

Sólo Arik guardó silencio, como siempre.

En cuanto Lady Elinor abandonó la mesa, sin embargo, Godfrey se volvió hacia Arik enojado.

—Lo menos que podrías hacer es probarlo. Lo ha preparado especialmente para vos.

Muy lentamente, Arik dejó en el plato el muslo de pato que estaba comiendo y volvió la enorme cabeza hacia Godfrey; sus ojos azules eran tan fríos que Candy, sin darse cuenta lo que hacía, contuvo la respiración a la espera de alguna clase de enfrentamiento físico.

—No le prestéis atención, Lady Candice —dijo Godfrey al observar su expresión de angustia.

Después de la cena, Terry abandonó el salón y pasó una hora, sin necesidad alguna, hablando con el sargento de la guardia. Al regresar, encontró a Candy sentada cerca del fuego, entre sus caballeros, con el perfil vuelto hacia él. El tema de la conversación que mantenían era, evidentemente, la obsesión de Gawin por Lady Anna, y Terry emitió un suspiro de alivio al advertir que Candy esbozaba una sonrisa. Era la primera vez que la veía sonreír desde hacía siete días. En lugar de unirse al grupo y arriesgarse a echar a perder el estado de ánimo de su esposa, Terry apoyó el hombro contra un arco de piedra, fuera de su vista, y le hizo señas a un sirviente de que le trajera una jarra de cerveza.

—Si yo fuera un caballero —explicaba Gawin con la excitación propia de su juventud, inclinado hacia Candy—, desafiaría a Roderick a enfrentarse conmigo en los torneos del pueblo.

—Excelente —dijo Sir Godfrey con tono de burla—. De ese modo, Lady Anna podría llorar sobre vuestro cadáver, una vez que Roderick hubiese acabado con vos.

—¿A qué torneos os referís? —preguntó Candy, que intentó distraer al joven del odio que sentía hacia Roderick.

—Se trata de una feria anual que se celebra aquí, en el valle, una vez recogidas las cosechas. Llegan caballeros de todas partes, incluso desde cuatro o cinco días de viaje, para participar en ella.

—Oh, comprendo —dijo Candy, aunque ya había oído hablar a los siervos sobre las justas—. ¿Y participaréis todos en ellas?

—Lo haremos —contestó Stefan y luego, anticipándose a la pregunta que no había hecho, añadió tranquilamente—: Terry no participará. Está convencido de que los torneos no tienen ningún sentido.

Candy sintió que se le aceleraba el pulso ante la simple mención de aquel nombre. Incluso ahora, después de lo que había hecho, la visión del atezado rostro de Terry hacía que su corazón llorara de anhelo por él. La noche anterior había permanecido despierta hasta el amanecer, luchando contra la estúpida urgencia de ir a verlo y pedirle que aliviara de algún modo el dolor que experimentaba. Qué estúpido de su parte pedirle que aliviara su dolor a la misma persona que lo había causado, pero incluso cuando poco antes, durante la cena, la manga de Terry había rozado su brazo, sintió deseo de refugiarse entre sus brazos y echarse a llorar.

—Quizá Lady Candy o Lady Elinor pudieran sugeriros un modo menos peligroso de ganaros el corazón de Lady Anna —dijo Eustace, que con su comentario sacó a Candy de su angustiada ensoñación—Algo menos peligroso que una justa con Roderick —añadió, enarcando las cejas y volviéndose hacia Candy.

—Bueno, dejadme pensar antes por un momento —pidió ella, aliviada de tener algo en que concentrar sus pensamientos, además de la muerte de su hermano y de la maligna traición de su esposo— Tía Elinor ¿se os ocurre alguna idea?

Tía Elinor dejó a un lado el bordado en que trabajaba, ladeó la cabeza y dijo con el deseo de ser útil:

—¡Ya lo sé! En mis tiempos existía una costumbre caballeresca que siempre me impresionó mucho.

—¿De veras? —preguntó Gawin—. ¿Qué debería hacer?

—Bueno —contestó ella con una sonrisa melancólica—. Cabalgarías hasta la puerta del castillo de Lady Anna y le gritarías a todo el que allí estuviera que ella es la doncella más hermosa del país.

—¿Y de que serviría eso? —preguntó Gawin, perplejo.

—Entonces —explicó tía Elinor—, desafiarías a todo aquel caballero del castillo que no estuviera de acuerdo con lustras palabras y que saliera a vuestro encuentro. Naturalmente, varios de ellos saldrían a aceptar el desafío, al menos para salvar la cara ante sus propias damas. Y entonces —concluyó encantada—, aquellos caballeros a quienes vencierais tendrían que acudir ante Lady Anna, arrodillarse y decirle: «Me someto a vuestra gracia y belleza.»

—Oh, tía Elinor —exclamó Candy, echándose a reír—. ¿Hacían eso realmente en vuestros tiempos?

—Te aseguro que sí. Y fue la costumbre hasta hace bien poco.

—No me cabe duda de que debieron ser muchos los caballeros vencidos por vuestros enamorados pretendientes, milady —dijo Stefan con galantería.

—¡Qué bonitas palabras! —exclamó tía Elinor—. Os las agradezco. Y eso demuestra que la caballerosidad es una virtud imperecedera—añadió volviéndose hacia Gawin.

—Pero eso tampoco me ayudaría —suspiró el joven—. Mientras no sea nombrado caballero, no puedo desafiar a ninguno. Roderick se burlaría de mí si me atreviera a hacerlo, ¿y quién podría reprochárselo?

—Quizá otra cosa menos violenta os permitiese conquistar el corazón de vuestra dama —sugirió Candy, comprensiva.

Terry escuchó más atentamente, con la esperanza de encontrar alguna clave acerca de cómo ablandar el corazón de Candy.

—¿Cómo qué, milady? —preguntó Gawin.

—Con música y canciones por ejemplo.

Terry se sintió desanimado ante la idea de tener que cantarle a Candy. Seguramente, su profunda voz de barítono haría que acudieran todos los perros que se encontraran en varios kilómetros a la redonda para ladrarle y morderlo en los talones.

—Cuando fuiste paje, aprendiste a tocar el laúd a algún otro instrumento, ¿no es así? —le preguntó Candy a Gawin.

—No, milady —confesó él.

—¿De veras? —dijo Candy, sorprendida—. Creía que aprender a tocar un instrumento constituía parte de la formación de un paje.

—No me enviaron a servir en el castillo de un señor casado y su esposa —observó Gawin—, sino como escudero de Terry. Y Terry dice que un laúd es tan útil en la batalla como una empuñadura sin hoja.

Eustace dirigió a Gawin una mirada de advertencia para que no dañara aún más la imagen de Terry ante los ojos de Candy, pero el joven estaba demasiado concentrado en el problema que le planteaba Lady Anna como para darse cuenta de ello.

—¿Qué otra cosa podría hacer para conquistar su corazón?—preguntó.

—Ya lo tengo —respondió Candy—. ¡La poesía! Le harías una visita y le recitarías un poema..., uno que os gustara en particular.

Terry frunció el entrecejo. Trato de recordar algún poema, pero el único que acudió a su mente rezaba: May era una moza joven y hermosa , Buena para un revolcón en la broza...

Gawin sacudió la cabeza, con expresión de desánimo.

—Creo que no sé ningún poema —dijo—. Ah, sí! Terry me enseño uno en cierta ocasión. Decía: «May era una moza joven y hermosa... »

—¡Gawin! —le espetó Terry sin poder contenerse, y la expresión de Candy se petrificó al escuchar el sonido de la voz y suavizando el tono, Terry añadió—: Ésa no es la clase de... rimas en las que pensaba Lady Candice.

—Entonces, ¿qué podría servirme? —preguntó el joven. Con la esperanza de que a su ídolo se le ocurrirá una forma más masculina de impresionar a la dama de sus sueños, preguntó a Terry—: ¿Qué hicisteis la primera vez que quisisteis impresionar a una dama? ¿O eras ya un caballero y pudisteis demostrarle vuestro temple en el campo de honor?

Sin la menor esperanza de seguir observando a Candy a hurtadillas, Terry se acercó al grupo y apoyó el hombro contra la repisa de la chimenea.

—Todavía no era un caballero —contestó irónicamente al tiempo que aceptaba la jarra de cerveza que un sirviente le ofrecía.

Candy captó la mirada divertida que intercambiaron Stefan y Terry, fue el propio Gawin quien le ahorró preguntar por los detalles, al inquirir:

—¿Qué edad teníais entonces?

—Por lo que recuerdo, ocho años.

— ¿Qué hicisteis para impresionarla?

—Organicé un concurso con Stefan y Godfrey, a fin de conquistar el corazón de la doncella con una habilidad de la que me sentía muy orgulloso por aquel entonces.

—¿Qué clase de concurso? —preguntó Lady Elinor, muy interesada.

—Un concurso de escupitajos —respondió Terry sucintamente—Observó el perfil de Candy, y se preguntó si sonreís ante sus tonterías de niño.

—¿Y ganasteis? —preguntó Eustace, echándose a reír.

—Desde luego —Contestó Terry. En aquella época yo era capaz de escupir más lejos que ningún otro muchacho de Inglaterra. Además—añadió—, ya había tomado antes la precaución de sobornar a Stefan y a Godfrey.

—Creo que ya es hora de que me retire —dijo Candy con amabilidad, levantándose.

De repente, Terry decidió darles a todos la noticia que había tenido la intención de no comunicar a Candy

—Candice—dijo con el mismo tono cortés que ella había empleado—las justas anuales que tienen lugar aquí se han convertido este año en un torneo en toda la regla. Siguiendo el espíritu de la nueva tregua entre nuestros dos países, Enrique y Jacobo han decidido que los escoceses sean invitados a participar.

A diferencia de una justa, que era un concurso de habilidad entre dos caballeros, un torneo era una batalla ficticia en la que las dos partes se lanzaban a la carga una contra la otra, desde extremos opuestos del campo, blandiendo sus armas, aunque de tipos y tamaños limitados. Aunque no existiera ningún odio virulento entre los combatientes, los torneos eran tan peligrosos que los papas habían conseguido prohibirlos a lo largo de casi dos siglos.

—Hoy mismo ha llegado un mensajero de Enrique confirmando los cambios —añadió Terry. Al ver que ella seguía mirándolo con una amable falta de interés, Terry agregó intencionadamente—: Nuestros reyes tomaron la decisión al mismo tiempo que se firmaba la tregua—. Pero ella no pareció comprender la importancia de lo que Terry decía hasta que éste añadió—: Yo también participaré.

Al comprender, Candy lo miró con desprecio, luego le dio la espalda y abandonó el salón. Terry la vio alejarse y, completamente frustrado, se irguió, le siguió y la alcanzó justo cuando abría la puerta de su dormitorio.

Terry mantuvo la puerta abierta, entró detrás de ella, y cerró la puerta tras de sí. Delante de sus caballeros, ella había guardado silencio, pero ahora, en privado, se volvió hacia él con una amargura que casi sobrepasa la que había experimentado la infausta noche de la muerte de William.

—Imagino que los caballeros del sur de Escocia también asistirán a esa pequeña fiesta, ¿verdad?

—Sí —contestó él lacónicamente

—Y la razón por la que participaras es que ya no es una justa sino un torneo, ¿verdad?

—Voy a hacerlo porque se me ha ordenado que lo haga.

La cólera desapareció del rostro de Candy, que palideció totalmente desesperanzada.

—Tengo otro hermano —dijo encogiéndose de hombros—. No lo amo tanto como amé a William, pero él te dará al menos un poco más de trabajo antes de que lo mates. Se acerca más a vuestra corpulencia—. La barbilla le temblaba y en sus ojos brillaban las lágrimas—. Y luego está mi padre...Es más viejo que tú, pero es bastante habilidoso como caballero. También encontraras la muerte divertida. Sólo espero —añadió con la voz quebrada— que encuentres en tu corazón...que sea posible para ti —corrigió, dejando bien en claro que no creía que tuviera corazón—, no asesinar también a mí hermana. Ella es todo lo que me queda.

Aun cuando sabía que Candy no quería que la tocase, a Terry le resultó imposible no tomarla entre sus brazos. Al advertir que su cuerpo se ponía rígido, le tomó la cabeza entre las manos y la mantuvo apretada contra su pecho.

—Candy, te lo ruego —dijo con voz ronca—, no hagas esto. No sufras así. Llora, por el amor de Dios. Grítame de nuevo, pero no me mires como si fuera un asesino.

Y entonces Terry comprendió por qué la amaba y desde cuándo. Su mente retrocedió instantáneamente al momento en que se encontraba en el claro del bosque, cuando un ángel vestido de paje lo miró con sus brillantes ojos verdes y susurró: «Todas las cosas que dicen que habéis hecho..., no son ciertas. No las creo» Ahora en cambio, creía todo lo que se decía acerca de él, y por muy buenas razones. Sabía que eso le dolía mil veces más que cualquier herida que Terry hubiera recibido.

—Si lloras, te sentirás mejor —dijo acariciándole en brillante cabello, que parecía satén entre sus dedos.

Pero sabía instintivamente que lo que sugería era imposible. Había pasado por tantas cosas y contenido las lágrimas durante tanto tiempo, que Terry dudaba de que nada ni nadie pudiera obligarla a derramarlas. No lloró al hablar de su amiga muerta, Becky, y tampoco lloro por la muerte de William. Una joven de catorce años, con valor y ánimo suficientes para afrontar al hermano armado en el campo de honor, no lloraría por un esposo al que odiaba, y mucho menos cuando no había llorado por su amiga muerta, ni por su hermano.

—Sé que no me crees —susurró dolorosamente—, pero mantendré mi palabra. Durante el torneo no heriré a ningún miembro de tu familia ni de tu clan. Te lo juro.

—Te ruego que me sueltes —dijo ella con voz sofocada.

Terry no pudo evitarlo. La estrechó aún más entre sus brazos

—Candy... —susurró.

Y ella deseó morir, porque no podía evitar adorar el sonido de su nombre cuando él lo pronunciaba.

—No vuelvas a llamarme así —dijo con voz ronca.

Terry dejó escapar un prolongado y doloroso suspiro.

—¿Ayudaría en algo si te dijese que te amo?

Ella se libero de sus brazos, pero no había en su rostro ninguna expresión de cólera.

—¿A quién tratas de ayudar?

Terry dejó caer los brazos a loa costados del cuerpo y dijo:

—Tienes razón —asintió.

Dos días más tarde, Candy salía de la capilla después de hablar con fray Gregory, que estuvo de acuerdo en permanecer en Graham Mayor hasta que se encontrara un sacerdote permanente. Como cada mañana, los caballeros de Terry se ejercitaban con las armas y montaban a caballo, para no perder la práctica. El resto del tiempo que pasaban al aire libre lo dedicaban a embestir lanza en ristre contra un muñeco giratorio provisto de una cruceta en un extremo de la cual colgaba una armadura con un escudo. Del otro extremo colgaba un pesado saco de arena. Uno tras otro, cada caballero hacía retroceder a su caballo hasta el extremo del patio de armas, y cargaba, siempre desde ángulos distintos, contra el «caballero» de la cruceta. Si la lanza no lo golpeaba exactamente en el pecho, la cruceta giraba y el jinete recibía un fuerte golpe del saco de arena, que nunca erraba.

Todos los caballeros fallaban alguna que otra vez, dependiendo del ángulo y de los obstáculos colocados en su camino. Todos los caballeros, excepto su esposo, según pudo observar Candy. A diferencia de los demás, Terry estaba menos tiempo ante el artilugio giratorio, y se dedicaba más a adiestrar a Zeus , como hacía en ese momento. Por el rabillo del ojo, Candy observó a Terry en el extremo más alejado del patio de armas, con sus musculosos hombros desnudos brillantes bajo el sol, mientras hacía que el corcel diera saltos cada vez más altos, para luego galopar efectuando giros cada vez más cerrados.

En el pasado ella no hacía caso a esas prácticas diarias, pero a medida que se acercaba el torneo, lo que hasta entonces no le habían parecido más que simples ejercicios, se convertían ahora en una habilidad mortal que los hombres de Terry perfeccionaban para usarla contra sus oponentes. Se hallaba tan absorbida en observar subrepticiamente a su esposo, que no se dio cuenta de que Godfrey se acercaba a ella.

—Zeus aún no puede compararse a su padre —comentó siguiendo la dirección de la mirada de Candy— Todavía le falta todo un año de adiestramiento.

Candy se sobresaltó al escuchar aquella voz a su lado. Tras reponerse, comentó:

—A mí... me parece magnífico.

—En efecto, lo es —convino Godfrey—. Pero observad la rodilla de Terry... Ahí, ¿os dais cuenta de cómo tiene que moverla hacia delante para que Zeus sepa que tiene que girar? Thor había efectuado el giro con una presión apenas mayor que ésta... —Godfrey tendió la mano y tocó muy ligeramente el brazo de Candy con el pulgar.

Candy se sintió culpable al pensar en el espléndido caballo de cuya muerte era responsable. Las siguientes palabras de Godfrey no contribuyeron en nada a aliviar ese sentimiento.

—En combate, tener que guiar al caballo con la firmeza con que Terry tendrá que hacerlo en el torneo, le costaría a uno la vida.

Eustace y Gawin, que acababan de desmontar, se acercaron a ellos, y el joven escudero, que había escuchado en comentario de Godfrey, intervino en su defensa.

—No hay nada de que preocuparse, milady. Terry es el mejor guerrero vivo que existe... Ya lo comprobaréis en el torneo.

Al advertir que sus hombres lo observaban, Terry hizo que Zeus efectuara otro giro y luego avanzó al trote hacia ellos. Candy estaba oculta por Godfrey y Gawin, de modo que él no la vio hasta que se detuvo delante del grupo.

—¡Dejad que Lady Candice os vea cargar contra el muñeco! —exclamó Gawin.

—Estoy seguro que Lady Candice ya nos ha visto practicando más de una vez —dijo Terry que declinó la invitación y miró la expresión de su esposa, amable pero desinteresada.

—Pero apostaría a que nunca os ha visto fallar —dijo Godfrey, con una sonrisa burlona, secundando la petición de Gawin—. Adelante, demostradnos cómo se hace.

Terry reacio, asintió y volvió grupas sobre Zeus , efectuó un giro cerrado y luego lanzó el caballo hacia delante.

—¿Va a fallar a propósito? —preguntó Candy, que se estremeció al pensare en el fuerte golpe que recibían los caballeros cada vez que fallaban.

—Observad —dijo Gawin con orgullo—. No hay ningún otro caballero que sea capaz de hacer esto...

En ese instante, la lanza de Terry asestó un fuerte golpe en el hombro al «caballero», y el saco de arena giró como un relámpago... y falló cuando Terry se inclinó a un lado con la misma rapidez. Candy apenas si pudo contener el impulso de aplaudir aquella acción.

Atónita, miró primero a Eustace y luego a Godfrey, para que le dieran una explicación.

—Tiene unos reflejos extraordinarios —declaró Gawin con orgullo—. A pesar de que es todo músculo, Terry es capaz de moverse con la rapidez del rayo.

La voz de Terry acudió a su mente al recordar la que había sido una de las noches más felices de su vida: «Observad a cualquier guerrero que trata de evitar flechas y lanzas y comprenderéis los pasos de danza y los movimientos de los pies que tanto os sorprenden.»

—Es igualmente rápido con la daga, la espada o la maza —añadió Gawin, que hizo chasquear los dedos para dar mayor énfasis a sus palabras.

Esta vez, Candy recordó con dolor, la daga cuya empuñadura sobresalía del pecho de William.

—Ha sido un bonito truco —dijo con tono carente de emoción—, pero eso no le servirá de nada en la batalla, pues la armadura le impedirá inclinarse de lado sobre el caballo.

—¡Oh, claro que puede! —exclamó Gawin, encantado. Luego observó sorprendido que Candy se alejaba amablemente.

—Gawin —dijo Godfrey, furioso—, vuestra falta de percepción me aterra. ¡Id a sacarle brillo a la armadura de Terry y mantened la boca cerrada! —Enfadado, se volvió hacia Eustace y añadió—: ¿Cómo puede Gawin tener las ideas tan claras en la batalla y ser un completo imbécil cuando se trata de todo lo demás?

Continuara...


	25. Chapter 24

**CAPÍTULO 24**

—¿Cuántos creéis que habrá ahí fuera? — preguntó Agnes, que estaba de pie al lado de Candy, en el parapeto.

Agnes había trabajado tanto durante la última semana, que Candy insistió en que salieran a tomar un poco el aire fresco.

Candy observó que lo que en otras ocasiones no había sido más que una "justa local", se había convertido en un espectáculo extraordinario, después de que el rey Enrique ordenara al Lobo que participase en el torneo.

Habían llegado miles de nobles, caballeros y espectadores de Inglaterra, Escocia, Francia y Gales, y el valle y las colinas de los alrededores aparecía ahora completamente cubiertos de tiendas y pabellones de los más brillantes colores, que cada uno de los recién llegados más importantes había erigido para su propia comodidad. A Candy le parecía un mar de colores, surcado de dibujos y salpicado de estandartes.

Candy esbozó una sonrisa, y respondió:

—Yo diría que seis mil o siete mil. Quizá más.

Y sabía por qué estaban allí. Muchos de ellos habían acudido con la esperanza de medir sus fuerzas con el legendario Lobo Negro.

—Mirad, ahí llega otro grupo —comentó Candy, señalando hacia el este, donde jinetes y hombres a pie aparecían sobre un montículo.

Durante casi una semana, habían ido llegando en grupos de cien ó más, y Candy estaba familiarizada con la rutina seguida por las comitivas de jinetes ingleses. Primero llegaba un pequeño grupo, incluido un trompetero, que anunciaba el inminente arribo de su ilustre señor. Ese primer grupo cabalgaba luego hasta Grahan Mayor y allí informaba que su señor ya se acercaba, lo cual no suponía ninguna ventaja, pues todas las habitaciones de Graham Mayor, desde las sesenta que había en los edificios de entrada hasta la más diminuta buhardilla habilitada encima del salón, ya estaban ocupadas por los invitados pertenecientes a la nobleza. El castillo estaba tan atestado que todos los asistentes y sirvientes de los nobles se vieron obligados a permanecer fuera de los muros del castillo, donde encontraron alojamiento en los pabellones familiares.

Tras la aparición de los trompeteros y los exploradores, llegaba un grupo más numeroso, en el que iban el señor y su dama, montados sobre caballos magníficamente engualdrapados. A continuación venían los grupos de sirvientes y los carros que transportaban las tiendas y todo lo que exigiría el séquito del noble: manteles, joyas, cacharros, sartenes, camas y hasta tapices.

Todo eso se había convertido en un espectáculo habitual para Candy durante los cuatro últimos días. A las familias nobles, acostumbradas a desplazarse a más de cien kilómetros de distancia de sus castillos, no les importaba hacer un viaje tan largo para asistir a lo que prometía ser el torneo más grande al que habían asistido en su vida.

—Nunca hemos visto nada igual..., ninguno de nosotros —dijo Agnes.

—¿Están haciendo los aldeanos lo que les dije que hicieran?

—En efecto, milady, y siempre os estaremos muy agradecidos por ello. En apenas una semana, hemos ganado más monedas que en toda una vida, y nadie se atreve a engañarnos como han hecho cada año cuando llegan para el torneo.

Candy sonrió y se recogió el cabello para permitir que la fría brisa de finales de octubre e refrescara la nuca. Cuando llegó la primera docena de familias al valle y empezaron a recibir peticiones de víveres y ganado a cambio de lo cual las familias que cuidaban de éste apenas si recibían unas pocas monedas.

Candy había descubierto lo que sucedía, y ahora todas las casas del valle, y todas las cabezas de ganado llevaban distintivos con la figura de un lobo, que Candy había tomado de los guardias, caballeros, armaduras y de cualquier otra parte en las que pudiera encontrarlos. La presencia de uno de esos distintivos indicaba que el que lo llevara era el Lobo o se encontraba bajo su protección.

— "Mi esposo no permitirá que nadie trate a su gente de manera tan vil —explicó mientras entregaba los distintivos a los cientos de siervos y villanos que se reunieron en el patio de armas—. Podéis vender todo lo que queráis, pero si yo estuviera en vuestro lugar sólo lo haría a quien más ofreciese."

—Cuando todo esto haya acabado —continuó Candy—, me ocuparé de descubrir dónde podemos conseguir nuevos telares de os que hablé a las mujeres de la aldea. Si el dinero que se ha obtenido esta semana se emplea en adquirir cosa útiles como esos telares, los beneficios que proporcionen os permitirán ganar más. Y ahora que lo pienso —añadió—, puesto que este torneo es un acontecimiento anual, todos deberíais planificar el modo de incrementar vuestras pertenencias a fin de venderlas al año siguiente. Podéis obtener con ello grandes beneficios. Hablaré del tema con el duque y con nuestros alguaciles, y luego os ayudaré a todos a trazar planes si así lo deseáis.

Agnes la miró emocionada.

—Habéis sido una verdadera bendición enviada aquí por el mismo Señor, milady. Todos lo pensamos así, y lamentamos mucho el recibimiento de que fuisteis objeto al llegar. Ahora, todo el mundo sabe que puedo hablar con franqueza con vos, por ser vuestra sirvienta personal, y cada día me piden que me asegure de que sepáis lo agradecidos que se sienten.

—Gracias —dijo Candy. Luego, con una sonrisa, añadió—: También es justo deciros, sin embargo, que mis ideas sobre los beneficios que pueden obtenerse de los torneos, los telares y otras cosas son propias de una escocesa. Como sabéis, en mi tierra somos bastante ahorrativos.

—Ahora sois inglesa, si me permitís que os lo diga. Os habéis casado con nuestro señor y eso os convierte en una de nosotras.

—Soy escocesa — replicó Candy con voz serena —. Nada cambiará eso, ni deseo que cambie.

—Sí, pero mañana, durante el torneo, todos en Graham Mayor y en el pueblo confiamos en que os sentéis a nuestro lado — dijo Agnes con nerviosismo pero con determinación.

Candy había concedido permiso a todos los siervos del castillo para que asistieran al torneo, bien al día siguiente, que era el más importante, o al otro, y todos los que vivían o trabajaban en el castillo aguardaban el momento con ansiedad.

No tuvo necesidad de contestar a la pregunta velada de Agnes acerca de dónde tenía la intención de sentarse durante el torneo, pues en ese momento llegaron unos jinetes que ya estaban preparados para escoltarla desde el patio de armas. Le había dicho a Terry que tenía la intención de visitar el pabellón del clan White, situado en el límite occidental del valle. Él estuvo de acuerdo, pues, como bien sabía Candy, no le quedaba otra alternativa, pero sólo con la condición de que sus hombres la escoltaran hasta allí. En el patio de armas vio la "escolta" que a Terry le había parecido evidentemente necesaria, y que estaba compuesta por sus quince guardias personales, incluidos Arik, Stefan, Godfrey, Eustace y Lionel, que aguardaban montados y armados.

De cerca, el valle cubierto de tiendas y pabellones de brillantes colores, parecía mucho más festivo y lleno de vida que desde el parapeto. Allí donde quedara espacio, se organizaban justas de prácticas, y delante de cada tienda donde se alojara un caballero, podían verse su estandarte y su lanza. Todo era multicolor: tiendas a franjas rojas, amarillas y azules; gallardetes, escudos blasonados con halcones rojos, leones dorados y osos verdes, algunos de ellos casi tan completamente cubiertos de símbolos que Candy no pudo dejar de sonreír ante semejante despliegue.

A través de los faldones abiertos de las tiendas más grandes, observó alegres tapices y bancos linos extendidos sobre las mesas ante las que los caballeros, y a menudo familias enteras, comían en bandejas de plata y bebían de copas con joyas incrustadas. Algunas familias se sentaban sobre grandes cojines de seda; otras disponían de sillas tan exquisitas como las que se encontraban en el gran salón del castillo de Graham Mayor.

De vez en cuando, algún caballero saludaba a voz en cuello a los hombres de Terry, pero aunque su escolta no se detuvo en ningún momento, Candy demoro casi una hora en abrirse paso por el valle hasta la ladera occidental. Tal como sucedía en la vida cotidiana los escoceses o se mezclaban con los odiados ingleses, pues mientras que el valle era domino de éstos, la colina norte pertenecía a aquellos. Además, la pendiente occidental era a provincia del francés. Como los miembros de su clan fueron de los últimos en llegar a Graham Mayor, sus tiendas se levantaban en la parte posterior de la ladera norte, bastante por encima de las otras. O quizás, pesó Candy con desgana, su padre había preferido ese lugar porque lo situaba algo más cerca del nivel donde se alzaba el castillo de Graham Mayor.

Candy miró alrededor, hacia los "campamentos enemigos" que por el momento coexistían en paz. Siglos de animosidad se dejaban temporalmente de lado, al observar todas las partes la antigua tradición que garantizaba a cualquier caballero que asistiera a un torneo pasar libremente entre los grupos. De pronto, Stefan, como si le hubiera leído el pensamiento, dijo:

—Ésta es, probablemente, la primera vez en varias décadas que tanta gente de nuestros tres países ocupan el mismo territorio sin luchar por su posesión.

—Yo estaba pensando en lo mismo —admitió Candy, asombrada por el comentario.

Aunque Stefan la trataba invariablemente con cortesía, Candy percibía que él desaprobaba su actitud hacia Terry. Imaginó debía de considerarla poco razonable. Si no le recordara tan dolorosamente al propio Terry cada vez que lo miraba, quizá hubiera hecho mayores esfuerzos por establecer con él la misma relación afectuosa que mantenía ahora con Godfrey, Eustace y Lionel. Los tres se comportaban con Terry y Candy con extraordinaria precaución, lo cual significaba que al menos comprendían la postura de ella en el conflicto. Era evidente, también, que, en su opinión la brecha abierta entre los esposos era lamentable pero en absoluto irreparable. A Candy no se le ocurrió pensar que el hermano de Terry pudiera ser mucho más consciente que sus amigos de lo intensamente que afectaba a Terry aquella separación, y de lo profundamente que lamentaba las acciones de su hermano.

La razón de la actitud algo más afectuosa de Stefan, tampoco era un misterio para Candy; el día anterior, su padre le había notificado su llegada, y Annie había incluido un mensaje que Candy se encargó de entregarle a Stefan, sin leerlo.

Envió también un mensajero a su padre, para decirle que acudiría a verlo. Deseaba explicarse y pedirle disculpas por su reacción injusta y excesivamente emocional ante su intento por enviarla a un convento. Pero lo visitaba, sobre todo, para pedirle perdón por el papel que había desempeñado involuntariamente en la muerte de William. Fue ella quien le pidió a Terry que le permitiera a William quedarse. Y fue sin duda el modo colérico en que había reaccionado lo que alteró a William y puso furioso a Terry.

No esperaba que su padre ni el resto de su clan la perdonaran, pero necesitaba darles una explicación. De hecho, esperaba más bien que la tratasen como a una paria, pero al detenerse ante las tiendas de White se dio cuenta enseguida de que no iba a ser así. Su padre salió de la tienda, y antes de que Stefan pudiera desmontar y ayudarla a hacer lo mismo, se adelantó, tomó a Candy por la cintura y la ayudó a aperarse. Otros miembros del clan salieron de sus tiendas y, de repente, Candy se vio envuelta en abrazos y hasta Garrick Carmichael y Hollis Ferguson le dieron palmaditas afectuosas. Incluso Malcolm le pasó un brazo por los hombros.

—Candy—exclamó Annie cuando finalmente consiguió llegar junto a su hermana—. Te he echado tanto de menos —añadió, al tiempo que la abrazaba con fuerza.

—Yo también te he echado de menos —dijo Candy, emocionada ante aquellas muestras de simpatía.

—Entra, querida —insistió su padre.

Y ante la sorpresa de Candy, fue el quien se disculpó por haber malinterpretado su deseo de retirarse a un convento en lugar de vivir con su esposo. Algo que a ella debería haberle hecho sentirse mejor pero que, en realidad, hizo que se sintiera más culpable.

—Esto perteneció a William —dijo el conde de White entregándole la daga de su hermanastro—. Sé que te amaba más que a ninguno de nosotros, y habría deseado que estuviera en vuestro poder. Me gustaría que mañana, durante el torneo, la llevases en su honor.

—Sí... —asintió Candy, con ojos nublados por las lágrimas—. Así lo haré.

Luego él procedió a contarle cómo habían tenido que inhumar a William en terreno no consagrado; le habló de las oraciones que rezaron por el valeroso futuro señor de White, asesinado antes de que alcanzara los mejores años de su vida. Cuando terminó de hablar, Candy se sentía como si William hubiera muerto de nuevo, de tan presente como estaba en su memoria.

Al llegar el momento de partir, su padre señaló un arcón situado en un rincón de la tienda, y mientras el padre de Becky y Malcolm lo sacaban de ésta, dijo:

—Ésas son las cosas de tu madre, querida. Sabía que te gustaría tenerlas, sobre todo ahora, que debes convivir con el asesino de tu hermano. Serán un consuelo para ti, y te recordarán que eres y serás siempre la condesa de Andrew. —Cuando Candy se dispuso a partir, añadió—: Me he tomado la libertad de desplegar tu propio estandarte, el estandarte Andrew, que en el torneo de mañana ondeará junto al nuestro. He pensado que te gustaría verlo allí, mientras eres testigo de nuestra lucha contra el asesino de tu querido William.

Candy se sentía abrumada por el dolor y el sentimiento de culpabilidad que apenas si pudo decir nada. Cuando ya al atardecer salió de la tienda de su padre para marchar de regreso al castillo descubrió que todos aquellos a quienes no había visto llegar estaban allí, esperándola, para saludarla. Era como si hubiese acudido todo el pueblo de los alrededores de White, junto con todos los parientes varones que tenía.

—Os echamos de menos, pequeña —le dijo el armero.

—Mañana haremos que os sintáis orgullosa de nosotros —dijo un primo lejano, que hasta entonces nunca había mostrado simpatía por ella—. Del mismo modo que hicisteis que nos sintiéramos orgullosos de vos por ser escocesa.

—El rey Jacobo —anunció su padre con voz fuerte que pudo ser escuchada por todos—, me ha rogado que te envié sus saludos personales, junto con una exhortación para que no olvidéis nunca las marismas y las montañas de tu patria.

—¿Olvidarlas? —dijo Candy, con un susurro ahogado—. ¿Cómo podría olvidarlas?

Su padre le dio un prolongado y cariñoso abrazo, en un gesto tan impropio de él que Candy rezó para no tener que regresar a Graham Mayor

—Confío en que tu tía Elinor se ocupe de cuidaros a todos —añadió él mientras la acompañaba hacia su caballo.

—¿Cuidarnos? —repitió Candy sin comprender.

—Bueno ... —Él hizo un gesto vago—. Quiero decir que prepare sus tisanas y remedios mientras esté contigo. Para asegurarse de que todos os encontréis bien.

Candy asintió, aferrando la daga de William, al tiempo que pensaba en los numerosos viajes que había hecho últimamente latía Elinor a los bosques, en busca de sus hierbas. Estaba a punto de montar en su caballo cuando la mirada desesperada y suplicante de Annie le recordó el mensaje cuidadosamente expresado que ésta le había enviado la noche anterior.

—Padre —dijo Candy volviéndose hacia él, y no tuvo que fingir su anhelo—, ¿sería posible... que Annie regresara conmigo y pasara en mi compañía la víspera del torneo? Acudiremos a él juntas.

Por un instante su padre adoptó una expresión severa. Luego, una ligera sonrisa apareció en sus labios, y asintió con un gesto.

—¿Puedes garantizarme su seguridad? — preguntó.

Candy asintió con un gesto.

El conde de White permaneció fuera de su tienda, en compañía de Malcolm viendo cómo se marchaban, hasta varios minutos después de que Annie y Candy desaparecieran de la vista.

—¿Creéis que ha funcionado? —preguntó Malcolm mientras observaba alejarse a Candy con gesto de desprecio.

Lord White asintió y se limitó a contestar:

—Se le ha recordado su deber, y cumplirá con este deber sea cual fuere el anhelo que sienta por el Carnicero. Se sentará en nuestro pabellón y nos animará a dar su merecido al inglés, mientras su esposo y toda su gente lo observan.

Malcolm no hizo ahora el menor esfuerzo por ocultar lo mucho que detestaba a su hermanastra, y preguntó arteramente:

—Pero ¿nos vitoreará cuando los matemos en el campo? Lo dudo. La noche que acudimos a Graham Mayor, se colgó prácticamente de él y le suplicó que la perdonará por haberos pedido que la enviaseis a un convento.

Lord White se volvió y dijo con tono lacónico:

—Mi sangre fluye por sus venas. Ella me ama. Se doblegará a mi voluntad... Siempre lo ha hecho, aunque no se haya dado cuenta de ello.

El patio de armas aparecía brillantemente iluminado por la luz anaranjada de las antorchas encendidas, y estaba lleno de invitados sonrientes y de siervos fascinados que observaban a Terry armar caballero al escudero de Godfrey. Por el bien de los seiscientos invitados y trescientos vasallos y siervos que asistían, se había decidido que esa parte de la ceremonia se llevara a cabo en el pato de armas, en lugar de hacerlo en el interior de la capilla.

Candy permanecía tranquilamente de pie en un costado, con una leve sonrisa en los labios; la ceremonia y la pompa que la acompañaban habían hecho que olvidase por un momento sus penas. El escudero, un joven musculoso llamado Bardrick, se hallaba arrodillado delante de Terry, vestido con la simbólica túnica blanca, el manto y la capucha rojos y la capa negra. Había ayunado durante las últimas veinticuatro horas y había pasado la noche en la capilla, entregado a la oración y a la meditación. Al amanecer se confesó ante fray Gregory, oyó la misa y comulgó.

Ahora, los otros caballeros y las damas que fueron invitadas a participar en la ceremonia, llevaron una a una las piezas de su brillante armadura y las depositaron a los pies de Terry. Una vez hecho esto, Terry miró a Candy, que sostenía las espuelas de oro que constituían el último símbolo del rango de caballero, que eran los únicos autorizados a llevarlas.

Candy se recogió un poco la falda de su vestido de terciopelo verde, se adelantó y depositó las espuelas sobre la hierba, cerca de los pies de Terry. Al hacerlo, su mirada se vio atraída hacia las espuelas de oro sujetas a los talones de las altas botas de cuero de su esposo, y se preguntó de pronto si su nombramiento como caballero en el campo de batalla de Bosworth había sido tan grandioso como esta misma ceremonia.

Godfrey le dirigió una sonrisa al adelantarse portando en las manos la última y más importante pieza del equipo: una espada. Una vez depositada el lado de Bardrick, Terry se inclinó e hizo a éste tres preguntas en voz baja, que Candy no pudo escuchar con claridad. Evidentemente, las respuestas de Bardrick debieron de satisfacer a Terry, que asintió con un gesto. Llegó a continuación el tradicional espaldarazo y, sin darse cuenta de lo que hacía, Candy contuvo la respiración cuando Terry levantó la mano y propinó a Bardrick una sonora bofetada.

Fray Gregory pronunció rápidamente la bendición de la Iglesia sobre el recién armado caballero, y el aire se llenó de vítores cuando el ahora Sir Bardrick se incorporó. De acuerdo con la tradición, echó a correr hacia el caballo, que había sido apostado unos metros de él, lo montó de un salto, sin tocar los estribos y cabalgó por el atestado patrio de armas lo mejor que pudo, arrojando monedas a los siervos

Lady Karen Kleiss, una encantadora dama de cabello castaño, apenas mayor que la propia Candy, se acercó al caballero y le sonrió mientras lo observaba efectuar cabriolas sobre su montura, con acompañamiento de los músicos. Durante la última semana, Candy había descubierto con sorpresa que varios de los ingleses le parecían simpáticos, y todavía le sorprendió más el hecho de que ellos parecieran aceptarla.

El cambio era tan espectacular con respecto al comportamiento demostrado en White la noche en que se prometió, que no pudo por menos que experimentar recelos. Karen Kleiss, sin embargo, fue la única excepción, pues era una joven tan extrovertida y amistosa, que a Candy le gustó y confió en ella desde el primer día, a partir del momento en que le anunció ente risas: "Según afirman los chismorreos de los sirvientes, sois algo entre un ángel y una santa. Se nos ha dicho que hace dos días regañasteis a vuestro propio mayordomo por haber golpeado a uno de vuestros siervos. Y que un muchacho travieso, dotado de excelente puntería, fue tratado con algo más que simple misericordia."

A partir de ese instante se hicieron grandes amigas, y Karen Kleiss permaneció regularmente al lado de Candy, ayudándola en sus múltiples quehaceres, y ocupándose de dirigir a los sirvientes cuando ésta y tía Elinor estaban ocupadas con otras cosas.

Ahora, apartó la atención de Candy de la figura de Sir Bardrick y preguntó con tono de broma:

—¿Os habéis dado cuenta que el duque os observa con una mirada que hasta mi propio romántico esposo describe como tierna?

A regañadientes, Candy volvió la cabeza en la dirección hacia la que miraba Karen Kleiss. Terry se hallaba rodeado por un grupo de invitados, entre los que se incluía Lord Kleiss, pero parecía totalmente absorbido en la conversación.

—Apartó la mirada en cuanto os habéis vuelto — dijo Karen con una sonrisa —. Sin embargo, no miro hacia otro lado esta misma noche, cuando Lord Broughton andaba pegado a vuestras faldas. Parecía sentirse extraordinariamente celoso. ¿Quién habría imaginado que vuestro feroz Lobo se convertiría en un manso gatito dos meses después de su boda?

—No es ningún gatito — replicó Candy, de manera tan vehemente que Karen la miró asombrada.

—Os ruego que me disculpéis Candy. Debéis de sentiros desazonada. Todos lo comprendemos, de veras.

Candy miró alarmada a su amiga al comprobar que sus sentimientos más íntimos acerca de Terry eran, de algún modo, conocidos por todos. A pesar de la distancia que ahora los separaba, una semana antes de que empezaran a llegar los invitados, habían acordado que no sacarían a relucir sus diferencias entre éstos.

—¿Todos lo comprenden? —repitió Candy, recelosa—. ¿A qué os referís?

—Bien, a la difícil situación en a que os encontraréis mañana..., sentada en la tribuna de vuestro esposo durante el torneo, y teniendo que ofrecerle vuestro favor delante de los hombres de vuestro clan, que sin duda os observarán.

—No tengo la menor intención de hacerlo así —dijo Candy con serena firmeza.

La reacción de Karen no fue precisamente serena.

—¡Candy! ¿No estaréis pensando en sentaros en el otro lado..., con los escoceses?

—Soy escocesa —dijo Candy, y al instante sintió un nudo en el estómago.

—Ahora sois una Grandchester..., ¡incluso Dios decretó que una mujer debe estar siempre al lado de su marido! —Antes de que Candy pudiera replicar, Karen la tomó por los hombros y añadió con tono de desesperación—. No sabéis el alboroto que podéis armar si tomáis públicamente partido por sus oponentes. Candy, estamos en Inglaterra, y vuestro esposo es... una leyenda. Lo convertiréis en el hazmerreír de todos. Todos aquellos a quienes tanto habéis llegado a agradar os despreciarán por ello, al tiempo que ridiculizarán a vuestro esposo por no haber sido capaz de conquistaros. Os lo ruego, os lo imploro..., ¡no hagáis eso!

—Tengo que recordarle a mi esposo la hora que es —replicó Candy, cambiando bruscamente de tema—. Antes de que nos diéramos cuenta de que íbamos a tener tantos invitados, reservamos esta noche para que los vasallos acudieran a Graham Mayor a prestar juramento de fidelidad.

Detrás de ella, dos de sus siervos la miraron como si acabaran de ser abofeteados. Luego echaron a correr hacia donde estaba el herrero, en compañía de dos docenas de mozos de Graham Mayor

—Lady Candice se sentará mañana con los escoceses —dijo uno de los siervos, con angustia e incredulidad—. Se sentará con nuestros oponentes.

—¡Mentís! —exclamó un mozo joven cuya mano quemada había atendido y vendado la propia Candy el día anterior—. Ella jamás haría eso. Es una de los nuestros.

—Terry —dijo Candy mientras tanto al llegar junto a su esposo, que se volvió de inmediato hacia ella, dejando a Lord Kleiss con la palabra en la boca —. Dijiste...— Pero fue incapaz de apartar le su mente las palabras de Karen acerca de cómo la había mirado él. Aturdida, creyó advertir en sus ojos una expresión significativa.

—¿Qué dije? — preguntó él.

—Dijiste que la víspera de un torneo todo el mundo suele retirarse temprano —explicó Candy, que recuperó la compostura y procuró dar a su rostro la misma expresión amable impersonal que había tratado de adoptar desde la muerte de William—. Y si tienes la intención de que sea así, quizá sería conveniente tomar el juramento de fidelidad ahora antes de que se haga demasiado tarde.

—¿Acaso no te encuentras bien? —preguntó Terry, escrutando su rostro.

—No —mintió Candy—. Solo me siento cansada.

El juramento de fidelidad tuvo lugar en el gran salón, donde ya se habían reunido los vasallos de Terry. Durante casi una hora, Candy permaneció de pie, con Karen, Annie, Sir Stefan y varios otros, observando a casa uno de los vasallos de Terry acercándose a éste. De acuerdo con la antigua costumbre, cada uno de ellos se arrodillaba ante él, colocaba las manos sobre las de Terry, inclinaba humildemente la cabeza, y le juraba fidelidad. Era un acto de obediencia, retratado a menudo en los cuadros, donde los súbditos se reconocían de inmediato por aparecer hincados de rodillas ante los nobles. A Candy, que ya había visto esa ceremonia en White, siempre le pareció innecesariamente humillante para el vasallo. En cierto modo, también se lo parecía a Karen Kleiss, quien comentó con voz serena:

—Debe ser muy deshonroso para un vasallo.

—Esta es precisamente la intención —intervino Lord Kleiss, que evidentemente no compartía la aversión de su esposa por la ceremonia —. Pero yo mismo he asumido exactamente la misma postura ante el rey Enrique, de modo que, como ves, no es un gesto tan humillante como te parece. Aunque quizá sea diferente cuando quien hinca la rodilla es noble, porque lo hace ante su rey — admitió tras reflexionar por un instante.

En cuanto el último vasallo hubo jurado fidelidad a su señor, Candy se excusó y se marchó a su dormitorio. Agnes acababa de ayudarla a ponerse el camisón de suave tejido blanco bordado con rosas de seda, cuando Terry llamó a la puerta y entró.

—Iré a ver si Lady Elinor me necesita —le dijo Agnes a Candy, para hacer luego una rápida reverencia ante Terry y salir.

Al darse cuenta de que el camisón que llevaba era casi transparente, Candy tomó rápidamente un batín de terciopelo plateado y se lo puso. En lugar de burlarse de aquel gesto pudoroso, o de bromear con ella al respecto, como había hecho en cualquier otra ocasión en que se encontraban felizmente juntos, Candy observó que el atractivo rostro de Terry permanecía perfectamente inexpresivo.

—Deseaba hablarte de ciertos asuntos —empezó Terry una vez que ella se hubo atado el cinturón del batín—. En primer lugar, con respecto a los distintivos que entregaste a los aldeanos...

—Si te sientes enfadado por ello, no te lo reprocho —lo interrumpió Candy—. Debería haberte consultado, o habérselo dicho antes a Arthur, sobre todo porque me atreví a entregarlos en tu nombre. No conseguí dar contigo en ese momento y... no me gusta nuestro mayordomo.

—Estoy lejos de sentirme enfadado, Candice —dijo él amablemente—Y una vez que termine el torneo sustituiré a Prisham. En realidad, he venido para darte las gracias por haber observado ese problema, y por haberlo solucionado de manera tan inteligente. Pero deseaba agradecerte, sobre todo, el que no hayas demostrado delante de los siervos el odio que sientes por mí.

A Candy se le contrajo el estomago al oír la palabra "odio".

—En realidad, has hecho lo contrario —continuó él tras una pausa. Miró hacia la puerta por la que acababa de salir Agnes y añadió irónicamente—: Ahora ninguno de ellos se persigna cuando se cruza conmigo. Ni siquiera tu doncella.

Candy, que ignoraba que él se hubiese dado cuenta de eso, asintió, sin saber que decir. Terry vaciló y, cuando habló, lo hizo con una mueca sardónica en los labios.

—Tu padre, tu hermanastro y otros tres hombres del clan White me han desafiado a correr lanzas mañana.

Candy se sentía turbada ante la presencia de Terry, sobre todo desde que Karen le hiciera aquellos comentarios sobre lo tierno que era con ella, pero ese sentimiento se desvaneció cuando oyó que agregaba:

—He aceptado.

—Naturalmente —dijo ella sin poder disimular su amargura.

—No tenía otra alternativa —argumentó—. El rey me ha ordenado que no rechace ningún desafío que proceda de tu familia.

—Tendrás un día muy ocupado —comentó ella, dirigiéndole una gélida mirada. De todos era conocido que tanto en Escocia como en Francia habían elegido a sus mejores caballeros para enfrentarse a Terry al día siguiente.¿En cuántos enfrentamientos participarás?

—En once —contestó él con determinación—, además del torneo.

—Once —repitió Candy con un tono mordaz lleno de frustración y de un infinito dolor ante lo que consideraba como un acto de traición por parte de su esposo—. Tengo entendido que el número habitual es tres. Pero imagino que para sentirse fuerte y valiente necesitas por lo menos cuatro veces la cantidad de violencia que cualquier otro hombre, ¿verdad?

El rostro de Terry palideció al escuchar aquellas palabras.

—Sólo he aceptado esos enfrentamientos porque se me ha ordenando específicamente que lo haga así. He rechazado por lo menos otros doscientos.

Una docena de respuestas sarcásticas acudió a los labios de Candy, pero no tuvo valor para expresarlas. Mientras lo miraba, sentía que algo moría dentro de ella. Terry se volvió para marcharse, pero al ver la daga de William sobre el aparador situado junto a la pared, hizo que ella se sintiera desesperada por defender las acciones de su hermano muerto. Cuando Terry tendió la mano hacia la empuñadura del arma, Candy dijo:

—He pensado mucho en ello, y creo que William no desenvainó su daga porque tuviera intención de usarla, sino porque le pareció una medida de precaución para su seguridad mientras se encontraba a solos con vos en el salón. O quizá porque temía por mi seguridad. Era evidente que en aquel momento estabas furioso conmigo. Pero él nunca habría intentado atacarte... por la espalda.

No era una acusación, sino la simple afirmación de las conclusiones a que había llegado y aunque Terry no se volvió hacia ella, Candy observó que sus hombros se tensaban, como si con ello quisiera prepararse para el dolor que le producirían sus propias palabras.

—Yo llegué a la misma conclusión la noche en que sucedió —dijo Terry con voz áspera, casi aliviado por el hecho de haberlo dicho—Por el rabillo del ojo vi que desenvainaban una daga detrás de mí, y reaccioné de modo instintivo. Fue un acto reflejo. Lo siento, Candice.

Sabía que la mujer con quien se había casado no aceptaría su palabra ni su amor, pero, extrañamente, aceptó su disculpa.

—Gracias —dijo ella dolorosamente—, por no tratar de convencerme, ni de convencerte, de que él era un asesino. Eso hará que las cosas sean mucho más fáciles para ambos..., para vos y también para mí...—Guardó silencio, mientras trataba de imaginar su futuro al lado de aquel hombre, pero en lo único que podía pensar ahora era en lo que amos habían compartido en otro tiempo... y perdido—. Para que al menos nos tratemos cortésmente — concluyó sin convicción.

Terry dejó escapar un suspiro y se volvió hacia ella.

—¿Y eso es todo lo que deseas de mí? — preguntó con voz emocionada—. ¿Cortesía?

Candy incapaz de hablar, asintió con la cabeza. Y estuvo a punto de creer que en la mirada de Terry había dolor..., un dolor que incluso superaba al que ella misma experimentaba.

—Eso es todo lo que deseo —consiguió decir finamente.

Terry abrió la boca por un instante, como si fuera a decir algo, pero se limitó a asentir con un gesto y luego se marchó.

Cuando la puerta se hubo cerrado, Candy tuvo que sujetarse al poste del baldaquino, y las lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos como ríos ardientes e incontenibles. Sus hombros se estremecieron con violencia, en sollozos desesperados que ya no podía controlar. Brotaron desgarradoramente del pecho y tuvo que rodear el poste con los brazos, pero las rodillas se negaron a sostenerla por más tiempo.

Continuara...


	26. Chapter 25

**CAPÍTULO 25**

El enorme campo donde se celebraría el torneo estaba rodeado de tribunas entoldadas. Cuando Candy, Annie, tía Elinor y Arik llegaron, las sillas ya se hallaban ocupadas por una alegre multitud de damas y caballeros. En los postes de cada tribuna ondeaba una bandera, que mostraba el escudo de armas de los ocupantes de aquélla y, al mirar alrededor en busca de su propio estandarte, Candy comprobó enseguida que Karen había tenido razón: Las tribunas de sus compatriotas no estaban integradas con las de los demás, sino que se encontraban frente a las ocupadas por los ingleses.

—Allí, querida..., allí está tu escudo de armas — dijo tía Elinor, señalando la tribuna situada frente al campo —. La bandera ondea allí, al lado de la de tu padre.

En ese momento, Arik habló con voz atronadora, produciendo en las tres mujeres algo muy cercano al pánico.

—Os sentáis ahí... — ordenó, señalando la tribuna en la que ondeaba el escudo de armas de Graham Mayor . Candy que sabía que la orden no provenía de Terry, aunque de lo contrario tampoco habría obedecido, negó con la cabeza.

—Me sentaré bajo mi propio escudo de armas, Arik. Muchos que deberían sentarse en nuestra tribuna no pueden hacerlo debido a las guerras con los ingleses. La tribuna de Graham Mayor, en cambio, está demasiado llena.

Pero no lo estaba. Al menos, no del todo. En el centro había una gran silla, como si de un trono se tratase, que estaba llamativamente vacía. Candy sabía que había sido destinada a ella. Sintió un nudo en el estómago al pasar de largo a lomos de su caballo, y, en cuanto lo hizo, los seiscientos invitados de Graham Mayor y cada uno de los siervos y aldeanos presentes parecieron volverse hacia ella para mirarla, primero conmocionados, luego decepcionados y, algunos, con expresión de desprecio.

La tribuna del clan White, donde ondeaba el halcón y la luna creciente, se encontraba entre la del clan McPherson y la del clan Duggan. Para aumentar la creciente desdicha de Candy, en cuanto los clanes observaron que ella cabalgaba para situarse a su lado, se elevaron gritos y vítores ensordecedores cuyo volumen no hizo sino aumentar a medida que se acercaba. Candy miraba fijamente al frente, sin ver, e hizo un esfuerzo por pensar únicamente en William.

Ocupó su asiento en la fila delantera, entre lía Elinor y Annie, y en cuanto se hubo acomodado, los hombres de su clan, incluido el padre de Becky, empezaron a darle palmaditas de ánimo en el hombro y a dirigirle orgullosos saludos de bienvenida. Personas a las que conocía, y muchas a quien no conocía de las tribunas contiguas, se acercaron para renovarle sus votos de amistad o para presentarse. En otro tiempo, todo lo que había anhelado era que su gente la aceptara; ahora, en cambio, más de mil escoceses la trataban como una verdadera heroína nacional.

Y para conseguir eso, sólo había tenido que humillar y traicionar públicamente a su marido.

Al darse cuenta de ello, sintió un nudo en el estómago y las manos empezaron a sudarle. Llevaba allí menos de diez minutos y ya comenzaba a sentirse físicamente enferma.

Y eso fue antes de que la gente que se había arremolinado alrededor de ella se apartara finalmente para convertirla en el blanco de casi todas las miradas procedentes del lado inglés. Mirara a donde mirase, los ingleses la observaban, la señalaba o llamaban la atención de alguien hacia su persona.

—Solo tienes que observar los maravillosos tocados que llevamos todas — dijo tía Elinor encantada, indicando con un gesto a los enfurecidos ingleses —. Todo es tal y como esperaba; todos nos sentimos muy animados por el espíritu que reina, y hemos hecho los juramentos que solíamos hacer en nuestra juventud.

Candy hizo un esfuerzo por levantar la cabeza, y su mirada recorrió ciegamente el mar de toldos multicolores, banderas que ondeaban y velos que flotaban sobre el campo, frente a ella. Había altos capuchones de forma cónica, con velos que descendían hasta el suelo; capuchones que sobresalían por ambos lados, como alas gigantescas, otros en forma de corazones tocados con velos, semejantes a cornucopias con cortinajes, y capuchones que producían la impresión de formar dos piezas cuadradas de velo arrancadas y colgadas de altos postes colocados erectos sobre el cabello de las damas. Candy los miró sin verlos y, del mismo modo, apenas si fue consciente de que tía Elinor decía:

—Y mientras miras alrededor, querida, mantén la cabeza alta, pues has tomado partido, aunque creo que erróneamente, y ahora debes procurar seguir adelante hasta el final.

Candy volvió bruscamente la cabeza hacia la anciana, e inquirió:

—¿Qué estáis diciendo, tía Elinor?

—Lo que te habría dicho antes si me lo hubieras preguntado: tu lugar está con tu esposo. Mi lugar, sin embargo, está a tu lado. De modo que aquí me tienes. Y aquí está también la querida Annie, sospecho que trama algún plan para quedarse atrás y permanecer junto al hermano de tu esposo.

Annie volvió la cabeza de repente y también miró a tía Elinor, pero Candy se sentía demasiado sumida en la incertidumbre y la culpa como para alarmarse por la posible actitud de Annie.

—¿No comprendéis que yo amaba a William, tía Elinor?

—Él también te amaba — dijo Annie, y, por un instante, Candy se sintió algo mejor, hasta que su hermanastra añadió — A diferencia de nuestro padre, él amaba mucho más de lo que despreciaba al enemigo...

Candy cerró los ojos.

—Por favor —. Dijo, dirigiéndose a ambas —. No me hagáis esto. Yo... sé lo que está bien...

No tuvo necesidad de decir nada más, pues en aquel momento los trompeteros avanzaban por la liza haciendo sonar sus instrumentos, seguidos de los heraldos, que esperaron hasta que se hizo u poco de calma entre la multitud y luego empezaron a proclamar las reglas.

Uno de los heraldos anunció a voz de cuello que el torneo sería precedido por tres combates de justa, que se librarían entre los seis caballeros considerados como os mejores del país. Candy contuvo la respiración para luego expulsar el aliento lentamente; los dos primeros combatientes eran un caballero francés y un escocés; el segundo enfrentamiento sería el de Terry contra un francés llamado DuMont, y el tercero sería el de Terry contra Ian MacPherson, el hijo del que en otro tiempo había estado "prometido" con Candy.

La multitud comenzó a dar vivas de entusiasmo. En lugar de tener que esperar durante todo el día, o quizá hasta el día siguiente para ver al Lobo, lo verían en acción por dos veces seguidas ya en la primera hora.

Al principio, las reglas parecían perfectamente ordinarias: el primer caballero que acumulara tres puntos sería el vencedor; se concedería cada vez que el caballero golpeara a su contrincante lo bastante fuerte como para astillarle la lanza. Candy supuso que se necesitarían por lo menos cinco enfrentamientos directos para que uno de los contendientes lograse acumular los tres puntos exigidos, puesto que no era poca hazaña mantener la lanza en ristre, apuntarla a lomos de un caballo lanzado al galope y golpear con ella al oponente en el lugar correcto para que su propia lanza se deslizara sobre ella. Los tres puntos y el asalto se concederían al caballero que lograra desazonar a su rival.

Los dos anuncios siguientes hicieron que la multitud soltara exclamaciones de aprobación, y que Candy se encogiera en su asiento: las justas no serían al estilo francés sino al alemán, lo que significaba que en lugar de lanzas de madera de álamo se utilizarían lanzas macizas, y que las mortales cabezas de éstas no estarían embotadas con coronillas protectoras.

Los gritos de entusiasmo de la multitud fueron tan estridentes que se produjo un considerable retraso antes de que el heraldo pudiera terminar de anunciar que a las tres justas seguiría el torneo, y que las restantes justas se celebrarían a lo largo de los dos días siguientes. No obstante, añadió, debido a la ilustre categoría de los caballeros que participaban, las justas que siguieran al torneo se organizarían de acuerdo con la importancia de cada participante, siempre que ésta pudiera quedar bien determinada.

La multitud volvió a rugir de entusiasmo. En lugar de tener que ver a oscuros caballeros que corrían lanzas con otros todavía menos importantes, se les ofrecerían primero los enfrentamientos más importantes.

Fuera de la liza, los reyes de armas ya habían terminado de comprobar las sujeciones de la silla, para asegurarse de que ningún caballero intentara utilizar correas de cuero, en lugar de su propia destreza como jinete, y hacer uso de la fuerza bruta para mantenerse sobre la silla. Satisfecho, el jefe de los reyes de armas dio la señal, los heraldos abandonaron la liza y empezaron a sonar los tambores, gaitas y trompetas para anunciar el desfile ceremonial de todos los caballeros.

Ni siquiera Candy pudo permanecer impasible ante el deslumbrante espectáculo que siguió. Avanzando en un frente de seis en línea, los caballeros desfilaron ataviados con la armadura completa, montados sobre sus briosos corceles magníficamente enjaezados, con gualdrapas de brillantes sedas y terciopelos que mostraban el escudo de armas del caballero. Las pulidas armaduras destellaban tanto que Candy tuvo que cerrar los ojos al pasar ante ella los tabardos y escudos blasonados con los blasones en que aparecían toda clase de animales imaginables, desde bestias tan nobles como leones, tigres, halcones y osos, hasta imaginativos dragones y unicornios; otros mostraban dibujos de franjas y cuadros, medias lunas y estrellas y otros, flores. Aquel espectáculo multicolor, combinado con el incesante rugido de la multitud, encantó tanto a tía Elinor que llegó a aplaudir a un caballero inglés que llevaba un escudo de armas particularmente atractivo, con tres leones rampantes, dos rosas, un halcón y una luna creciente verde.

En cualquier otro momento, a Candy el espectáculo le habría parecido extraordinariamente excitante. Su padre y su hermanastro pasaron junto con los que calculó deberían se por lo menos cuatrocientos caballeros. Su esposo, sin embargo, no apareció, y el primer par de justeros se dirigió hacia cada extremo de la liza mientras la multitud, decepcionada, gritaba: "¡El Lobo!, ¡El Lobo!

Antes de enfrentarse, cada uno de los dos caballeros trotó hacia la tribuna donde se hallaba su esposa o dama amada. Inclinaron las lanzas esperaron a la concesión ceremoniosa de un favor, un pañuelo, una cinta, el velo, o incluso una manga, que la dama ataba orgullosamente a la punta de la lanza. Una vez realizado así, ambos cabalgaron hacia extremos opuestos de la liza, se ajustaron el casco, comprobaron la visera, sopesaron la lanza, y finalmente esperaron a que sonara la trompeta. A la primera nota de ésta, clavaron espuelas a sus monturas y se lanzaron a galope. La lanza del francés golpeó al escudo de su contrincante ligeramente descentrado. El escocés vaciló en la silla y se recuperó rápidamente. Se necesitaron otros cinco pases antes de que el francés recibiera finalmente un golpe que dio con sus huesos en tierra, con los consiguientes vítores de la multitud.

Candy apenas si observó el resultado del combate, a pesar de que el caballero caído quedó prácticamente a sus pies. Con la vista fija en las manos que mantenía cruzadas sobre el regazo, esperó a escuchar de nuevo la llamada de los trompeteros.

Cuando ésta se produjo, la multitud pareció enloquecer y, a pesar de que Candy hizo esfuerzos por no mirar, finalmente no pudo evitar el levantar la cabeza. Montando un hermoso caballo con vistosos arreos rojos, el francés que había llamado su atención durante el desfile debido, en parte, a que era muy corpulento, y, en parte, a los codales que le protegían los codos con enormes piezas de metal escamado que se abrían en abanico y hacían recordar las alas de un murciélago. Ahora también observó que aunque llevaba al cuello un elegante collar, no había nada de "caprichoso" o hermoso en la figura de una cruel serpiente que lucía sobre el peto. Dirigió su caballo hacia una de las tribunas para la habitual petición de un favor y, al hacerlo, el fragor de la multitud empezó a desvanecerse.

Candy apartó la mirada, temblando de terror, pero aun así supo el momento exacto en que Terry entró finalmente en la liza montado a caballo, porque la multitud guardó de pronto un silencio expectante, y quedó todo tan quieto que el sonido de las trompetas resonó como una campana funeraria en medio del impresionante silencio. Incapaz de evitarlo, Candy levantó la cabeza y la volvió hacia él. Lo que vio hizo que su corazón se detuviera por un instante. En contraste con la alegría, el colorido y la espectacularidad que había por todas partes, su esposo iba completamente ataviado de negro. Las gualdrapas de su caballo negro eran negras, el penacho que le sobresalía del casco era negro, y el escudo no mostraba su escudo de armas, sino la negra cabeza de un lobo.

Incluso para Candy, que lo conocía, ofrecía un aspecto aterrador. Lo vio mirar hacia su propia tribuna, y percibió su error momentáneo cuando fijo su atención en una mujer sentada en el sillón que había sido destinado a Candy. Pero en lugar de cabalgar hacia aquella dama, o hacia cualquiera de las otras sentadas en las tribunas que rodeaban la liza y que agitaban frenéticamente sus velos y cintas hacia él, Terry hizo volver grupas a Zeus en la dirección opuesta.

Candy se sintió morir al darse cuenta de que Terry se dirigía directamente hacia ella. La multitud también lo advirtió y guardó nuevamente silencio, observando. Mientras todos los que se encontraban en la tribuna del clan White empezaban a lanzarle maldiciones, Terry hizo avanzar a Zeus hasta tener a Candy al alcance de su lanza, y se detuvo. Pero en lugar de inclinar la lanza solicitando un favor que, estaba seguro, ella no le concedería, hizo algo que Candy jamás había visto hacer antes. La miró fijamente, mientras Zeus se removía inquieto, y luego, hábil pero lentamente, hizo descender la lanza hasta que el extremo toco el suelo.

¡Era un saludo! Estaba saludándola, y Candy fue presa de un dolor y un pánico que superaron incluso lo que había sentido cuando murió William. Se incorporó a medias en la silla, sin saber qué hacer o decir, y luego el momento pasó. Terry hizo girar a Zeus y galopó hacia su extremo de la liza, frente al francés, que se ajustaba la visera sobre el casco, colocándola más firmemente sobre la gola, y flexionaba un brazo para comprobar el peso de la lanza.

Terry se ubicó frente a su contrincante, se bajó la visera, colocó la lanza en ristre... y permaneció inmóvil. Completamente inmóvil, preparado para el momento, esperando, pero con una actitud fría, de violencia contenida.

Al sonido de la primera nota de la trompeta, Terry se agachó, hundió las espuelas en Zeus y lo lanzó al galope, directamente hacia su adversario. Su lanza golpeó el escudo del francés con tal fuerza que el escudo salió volando hacia un lado y el caballero efectuó una voltereta hacia atrás, sobre sí mismo, y cayó al suelo con la pierna derecha doblada, de tal modo que no corrió ningún peligro de que se la rompiera. Terry continuó galopando hasta el extremo opuesto de la liza, volvió a grupas y esperó. Nuevamente inmóvil.

Candy había visto a MacPherson pocos momentos antes, y le pareció un hombre magnífico. Cuando entró en la liza ofrecía un aspecto tan letal como el propio Terry, luciendo en las gualdrapas del corcel y en el escudo los colores verde y dorado del clan MacPherson.

Candy observó por el rabillo del ojo que Terry no apartaba la mirada en ningún momento de Ian MacPherson, y algo en la forma en que lo hacía indicó a Candy que estaba estudiando al futuro jefe del clan MacPherson, y que no subestimaba en modo alguno la amenaza que éste representaba. A Candy se le ocurrió pensar que Terry y Ian eran los dos únicos caballeros que llevaban armadura alemana, cuyas líneas fuertemente angulares emulaban el cuerpo humano. De hecho, los dos únicos ornamentos que llevaba Terry en la armadura eran dos pequeñas planchas cóncavas, del tamaño de un puño, sobre sus hombreras.

Desplazó la mirada hacia el rostro de Terry y casi pudo sentir el implacable impulso de su mirada, con la que parecía taladrar a Ian. Tan concentrada estaba, contemplando a su esposo, que no se dio cuenta que Ian MacPherson acababa de detener su caballo frente a ella y que en ese preciso momento tendía la punta de su lanza hacía ella...

—¡Candy! — exclamó el padre de Becky, al tiempo que la tomaba por un hombro, llamando su atención ante la presencia de Ian.

Candy levantó la mirada y dejó escapar un suspiro angustiado, paralizado por la incredulidad, pero tía Elinor lanzó un grito de exagerado regocijo.

—¡Ian MacPherson! — exclamó, y se arrancó el velo —. Siempre habéis sido el más galante de los hombres. —Se inclino ligeramente y ató el velo amarillo al extremo de la alanza del caballero, que frunció el entrecejo.

Una vez que Ian ocupó su lugar en la liza, frente a Terry, Candy observó que su marido había cambiado sutilmente e postura. Permanecía quieto, como antes, pero ahora se inclinaba ligeramente hacia delante, algo agachado, en actitud amenazadora, ávido por lanzarse contra el enemigo que se había atrevido a solicitar un favor de su esposa. Sonó la trompeta y los caballos se lanzaron al galope, adquiriendo velocidad rápidamente. Justo en el momento que Terry, lanza en ristre, se disponía a golpear, Ian MacPherson lanzó un aullido de guerra capaz de helar la sangre en las venas y atacó. Una lanza golpeó contra un escudo y, un instante después, Ian y su magnífico caballo gris fueron derribados juntos a tierra y rodaron de costado, en medio de una nube de polvo.

Un rugido ensordecedor brotó de la multitud, pero Terry ni siquiera se quedó para disfrutar de los histéricos vítores. Con una fría desconsideración hacia el valor de su enemigo caído, al que ni siquiera se molestó en mirar, y cuyo escudero ya lo ayudaba a ponerse en pie, Terry dirigió a Zeus hacia la salida de la liza.

A continuación se celebraría el torneo, que era lo que Candy más temía, pues eran poco menos que verdaderas batallas en las que se enfrentaban los bandos opuestos, que cargaban el uno contra el otro desde extremos opuestos del campo. Lo único que impedía que se convirtieran en auténticas masacres era la imposición de unas pocas reglas, pero cuando el heraldo terminó de anunciar éstas, los temores de Candy, no hicieron más que intensificarse. Como siempre, estaba prohibido utilizar armas con puntas agudas. Estaba prohibido golpear a un hombre por la espalda, o golpear a su caballo. También estaba prohibido golpear a un hombre que se quitara el casco para tomarse un momento de respiro, cosa que solo estaba permitido hacer por dos veces, a menos que fallara el caballo. El bando ganador sería aquél que terminara con más hombres montados o sin haber recibido ninguna herida.

Aparte de eso, no había otras reglas, ni cuerdas ni vallas que dividieran a las fuerzas contendientes una vez que se iniciara la lucha. Nada. Candy contuvo la respiración, sabiendo que aún quedaba por anunciar una decisión más, y cuando así se hizo, se sintió desolada. En esta ocasión, anunció el heraldo, y en virtud de la habilidad y la dignidad de los caballeros, se permitiría el uso de espadones, así como de lanzas, aunque romas.

Dos bandos compuestos por cien caballeros cada uno, dirigidos por Terry y por DuMont respectivamente, entraron en la liza desde extremos opuestos, seguidos de escuderos que aportaban lanzas y espadones de repuesto.

Candy empezó a temblar al mirar hacia el lado de los caballeros de DuMont: su padre estaba allí, al igual que Malcolm y MacPherson y una docena de representantes de otros clanes, cuyos distintivos reconoció. La liza fue dividida, ubicándose en el bando inglés en un extremo, y el bando francés y escocés en el opuesto. Al igual que en la vida, aquellos hombres se hallaban divididos en los mismos lados del campo de batalla. Pero se suponía que las cosas no debían ser de ese modo, pensó Candy; en un torneo se participaba para alcanzar la gloria individual y exhibir alguna habilidad especial, no para que un enemigo venciera a otro. Los torneos librados entre enemigos, y se habían producido algunos, habían sido verdaderos baños de sangre. Candy trató de calmar sus más negros presagios, pero sin el menor éxito; todos los instintos que poseía le gritaban que algo inimaginable estaba a punto de suceder.

Las trompetas sonaron por tres veces, y Candy empezó a rezar por la seguridad de todos aquellos que conocía. Se tensó la cuerda que había dividido temporalmente la liza en dos; el sonido, de las trompetas desgarró el aire por cuarta vez y la cuerda fue apartada de un tirón. Doscientos caballos se lanzaron al galope, tembló la tierra bajo los cascos, mientras se levantaban espadones y lanzas, y entonces ocurrió: veinte de los hombres del clan de Candy, dirigidos por su padre y su hermano, se separaron de la carga general y se lanzaron directamente contra Terry, blandiendo los espadones con ánimo de venganza.

El grito de Candy se vio apagado por los rugidos de la encolerizada desaprobación que comenzaron a alanzar los ingleses al advertir que los escoceses iban en busca de Terry como los jinetes del Apocalipsis. En los momentos que siguieron, Candy asistió a la más impresionante muestra de habilidad con la espada y al mayor despliegue de fortaleza que hubiera presenciado jamás. Terry luchó como un poseso, con reflejos tan rápidos, con mandobles tan poderosos, que desarzonó a seis hombres de sus caballos antes de ser finalmente derribado del suyo. Pero la pesadilla no hizo sino empeorar. Terry, que sin darse cuenta de lo que hacía se puso de pie al igual que todos en las tribunas, trató de distinguir a su esposo entre el fragor del combate. Los caballeros de Terry advirtieron que éste corría peligro y empezaron a abrirse paso hacia él y luego, desde la atalaya que ocupa Candy, pareció como si toda la perspectiva de la batalla hubiera cambiado de improviso. Terry se lanzó hacia arriba para salir del amontonamiento de hombres, como un demonio vengador, empuñando con ambas manos el espadón, y se lanzó con todas sus fuerzas, contra... el padre de Candy.

Candy no llegó a ver que Terry descargaba un mandoble sobre otro escocés de las tierras altas, en lugar de hacerlo sobre su padre, porque se cubrió el rostro con las manos y lanzó un grito. Tampoco vio la sangre que vertía Terry, a causa de una herida que le había infligido Malcolm en el cuello con la daga que llevaba oculta. Tampoco vio cómo le cortaban la armadura a la altura del muslo ni cómo le daban golpes en la espalda, los hombros y la cabeza. Lo única que vio al apartar las manos del rostro fue que, su padre de algún modo continuaba de pie, y que Terry atacaba a MacPherson y a otros hombres blandiendo el espadón y lanzando mandobles como un poseso, y que cada vez que golpeaba, los hombres caían como ovejas metálicas descoyuntadas. Candy se volvió hacia Annie, que mantenía los ojos cerrado.

—¡Candy! — exclamó tía Elinor —, no creo que debas...

Pero Candy no le prestó ninguna atención; la bilis se elevaba en su garganta como un río amargo. Cegada por las lágrimas, echó a correr hacia su caballo y tomó las riendas de manos del asombrado siervo...

—¡Mirad, milady! —exclamó el siervo con entusiasmo al tiempo que la ayudaba a montar y señalaba hacia donde esta Terry, en la liza—¿Habéis visto alguna vez a alguien como él?

Ella miró una vez más y vio que Terry descargaba el espadón sobre el hombro de un escocés. Vio que su padre, su hermano, el padre de Becky y otra media docena de escoceses, se incorporaban del suelo, que ya empezaba a quedar manchado de sangre.

Vio la muerte inminente.

Esa misma visión la atormentó mientras permanecía de pie frente a la

ventana abierta de su dormitorio, con el rostro pálido apoyado contra el marco, y los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho, como si intentara contener de algún modo todo el dolor y el terror que la dominaban. Hacía una hora que había abandonado la tribuna, y las justas siguieron celebrándose durante al menos la mitad de ese tiempo. Terry dijo que había aceptado once enfrentamientos, y ya había combatido en dos antes de participar en el torneo. A juzgar por el anuncio del heraldo, según el cual las justas se celebrarían inmediatamente después de éste, encabezados por los caballeros más habilidosos, Candy abrigaba pocas dudas de que los enfrentamientos de Terry serían los primeros en seguir a la celebración del torneo. Cuánto más impresionante sería para el rey Enrique, pensó con una vaga desdicha, el demostrar a todos y cada uno que, incluso agotado, su famoso campeón era capaz de derrotar a cualquier escocés que fuera lo bastante estúpido como para desafiarlo.

Ya había contado cinco justas completas a juzgar por los vítores que brotaban de la multitud cuando cada perder abandonaba la liza. Después de otros cuatro, Terry podría abandonarla también; para entonces, alguien le traería sin duda la noticia de los muchos a los que había herido o muerto. Se enjugó una lágrima que se deslizaba por la mejilla, y ni por un instante se le ocurrió pensar que pudiera haberle sucedido algo a Terry; él era invencible. Lo había visto así durante sus justas, y al principio del torneo. Y, que Dios la perdonara por ello, se había sentido orgullosa de él. Incluso cuando se enfrentó a MacPherson.

Su lealtad estaba dividida. Aunque no podía ver la liza, sabía lo que en ella sucedía por los prolongados rugidos y vivas, que aumentaban al final de cada enfrentamiento, no dedicaban grandes demostraciones al perdedor. Evidentemente, los escoceses ni siquiera eran dignos de recibir un aplauso amable...

De repente, la puerta del dormitorio se abrió, y Candy dio un respingo.

—Poneos la capa —dijo Stefan con tono amenazador — Vais a acompañarme a esa liza aunque tenga que arrastraros.

—No pienso regresar allí —replicó Candy, volviéndose de nuevo hacia la ventana —. No tengo estómago para vitorear a nadie mientras mi esposo destroza a mi familia o...

Stefan la tomó por los hombros, y la obligó a mirarlo. Su voz sonó como un salvaje trallazo.

—¡Yo os diré lo que está ocurriendo! Mi hermano está ahí fuera, en ese campo de honor, muriéndose. Juró que no levantaría la mano contra ninguno de los vuestros y en cuanto se dieron cuenta de ello los valientes hombres de vuestro clan cayeron sin piedad sobre él.—La sacudió con fuerza y, entre dientes, añadió —: ¡Lo han destrozado! Y a pesar de todo, ahora participa en una justa... ¿escucháis los vítores de la multitud? Lo vitorean a él. Está tan gravemente herido que no creo que se dé cuenta de nada. Se creyó capaz de superarlos en las justas, pero no puede, y otros catorce escoceses lo han desafiado.

Candy lo miró fijamente y su pulso empezó a acelerarse alocadamente, pero su cuerpo parecía haber echado raíces, como si se encontrara viviendo una de esas pesadillas en que se quiere correr y no se puede.

—¡Candy! — exclamó Stefan con voz ronca —. Terry está permitiendo que lo maten. — Hizo una pausa, y con voz quebrada por la angustia, agregó —Está ahí fuera, luchando, muriendo por vos. Mató a vuestro hermano y está pagando...— Se detuvo a mitad de la frase cuando Candy se liberó de un tirón de entre sus manos y echó a correr...

Garrick Carmichael escupió en el suelo, cerca de Terry, al abandonar la liza, victorioso, pero Terry ya era indiferente a tales insultos. Se incorporó, tambaleándose, sobre las rodillas, vagamente consciente de que el rugido de la multitud se elevaba hasta alcanzar proporciones ensordecedoras. Levantó una mano y con ademán vacilante se quitó el casco, que trató de cambiar al brazo izquierdo, pero éste colgaba inerte a un costado del cuerpo, y el casco cayó al suelo. Gawin corría hacia él..., pero no, no era Gawin, sino alguien envuelto en una capa azul. Parpadeó, y trató de enfocar la mirada, preguntándose si acaso sería su siguiente contrincante.

A través de la borrosa neblina de sudor, sangre y dolor que confundía su visión y nublaba su mente, Terry creyó distinguir por un instante la figura de una mujer que corría hacia él, con la cabeza descubierta y el cabello, dorado, brillando al sol. ¡Candy! Incrédulo, entrecerró los ojos, aguzó la mirada, y el estruendo ensordecedor de la multitud se elevó más y más.

Terry trató de ponerse de pie, apoyándose en el único brazo que no tenía roto, el derecho. Candy había regresado... para ser testigo de su derrota. O de su muerte. Aun así, no quería que lo viese morir de aquel modo tan rastrero, y con el último resto de fuerza que le quedaba, consiguió ponerse de pie, levantó una mano y se pasó el dorso por los ojos. Su visión se aclaró, y comprendió que no lo había imaginado. Candy avanzaba hacia él y un extraño silencio se producía entre la multitud.

Candy ahogó un grito cuando estuvo lo bastante cerca y vio el brazo izquierdo colgando inerme a un costado, roto. Se detuvo delante de él y el aullido de su padre, que le llegó desde un lado, hizo que volviera la cabeza hacia la lanza que estaba en el suelo, a los pies de Terry.

—¡Úsala! — atronó el conde de White —. ¡Usa la lanza, Candice!

Terry comprendió entonces que ella estaba allí para acabar la tarea que habían iniciado sus parientes, para hacerle lo mismo que él le había hecho a su hermano. Inmóvil, la miró, observó que las lágrimas corrían por su hermoso rostro, al tiempo que se inclinaba lentamente. Pero en lugar de coger la lanza caída, lo tomó de la mano y, llevándosela a los labios, la besó.

A través de la neblina de dolor y confusión, Terry advirtió finalmente que se arrodillaba ante él, y un gemido brotó de su pecho.

—Querida — dijo con voz entrecortada, tirando de ella para que se levantara —, no hagas eso...

Pero su esposa no quiso escucharlo. Delante de siete mil espectadores, Candice White Grandchedter, condesa de Andrew, se arrodilló ante su marido en un acto público de humilde obediencia, con el rostro apretad contra su mano, sollozando amargamente. Cuando por fin se incorporó, no pudieron ser muchos los espectadores que dejaran de ver lo que acababa de hacer. Una vez de pie, retrocedió un paso, levantó el rostro surcado por las lágrimas y enderezó los hombros.

Una sensación de orgullo recorrió el magullado cuerpo de Terry, porque, de algún modo, ella había logrado erguirse con una actitud tan honesta y desafiante como si un rey acabase de nombrarla caballero.

Gawin se libró de la mano de Stefan, que lo había mantenido sujeto por el hombro, y corrió hacia Terry. Éste pasó el brazo por encima del hombro de su escudero y abandonó cojeando la liza.

Lo hizo acompañado de gritos y vítores tan resonantes como los que escuchó cuando arrojó de sus monturas a DuMont y a MacPherson.

En su tienda, que se alzaba junto al campo de justas, Terry abrió los ojos lentamente y se preparó para el estallido de dolor que acudiría con la recuperación de la conciencia. Pero no sintió dolor alguno.

A juzgar por el ruido que llegaba hasta él desde el exterior, las justas continuaban, y se preguntó, aturdido, dónde estaría Gawin, cuando se dio cuenta de pronto que alguien le sostenía la mano derecha. Volvió la cabeza y por un instante creyó que estaba soñando: Candy se hallaba sobre él, rodeada por un brillante halo de luz debido al sol que entraba en la tienda. La visión de aquel rostro, en el que se dibujaba una tierna sonrisa, resultó demasiado conmovedora para soportarla. Como si hablara desde muy lejos, le oyó decir suavemente:

—Bienvenido, amor mío. De repente, Terry comprendió la razón por la que la veía rodeada de una luz cegadora, la razón por la que no sentía ningún dolor, y la razón por la cual ella lo miraba y le hablaba de aquel modo.

—Ya he muerto — dijo sin una nota de pasión en la voz.

Pero la visión que se inclinaba sobre él negó con la cabeza y se sentó cuidadosamente a su lado, en el lecho. Se inclinó nuevamente, le apartó un mechón de cabello de la frente y volvió a sonreír, aunque sus espesas pestañas estaban humedecidas por las lágrimas.

—Si hubieras muerto — bromeó con voz dolorida — me habría visto obligada a vencer a mi hermanastro en el campo de honor.

Notó las yemas de los dedos frías sobre su frente, y hubo algo decididamente humano en la presión de sus caderas contra su costado. Quizá después de todo, no fuera una visión angelical; quizá, después de todo, no hubiese muerto, decidió Terry.

—¿Cómo lo harías? — preguntó a modo de prueba, para comprobar si sus métodos eran espirituales o mortales.

—Bueno —contestó la visión, y le dio un suave beso en los labios — la última vez me levanté la visera e hice esto...

Terry vio cómo su lengua surgía dulcemente y se introducía en su boca. No, no estaba muerto. Ni siquiera los ángeles podían besar así. Pasó el brazo sano por sus hombros y la atrajo hacia él, pero otro pensamiento acudió a su mente.

—Si no estoy muerto— preguntó con ceño —, ¿cómo es que no me duele nada?

—Gracias a tía Elinor — susurró ella — Te dio a beber una de sus pociones.

Terry sintió que su mente por fin se aclaraba; la besó en los labios y al advertir que ella respondía con todo su corazón, experimentó una dicha desconocida. Cuando finalmente la soltó, ambos jadeaban, deseosos de encontrarse en un lugar más apropiado que esa tienda, hasta la que llegaban gritos de la multitud.

Al cabo de un rato, Terry preguntó con calma:

—¿Estoy gravemente herido?

Candy tragó saliva y se mordió el labio inferior, lamentando que él hubiese sufrido tanto por su causa.

—¿Tan grave estoy? —dijo Terry en tono irónico.

—Sí — susurró ella — Tienes roto el brazo izquierdo, y tres dedos. Las heridas del cuello y de la clavícula, que según Stefan y Gawin son obra de Malcolm, son profundas pero ya no sangran. La herida de la pierna es monstruosa. Pero hemos logrado contener la hemorragia. Recibiste un golpe terrible en la cabeza, evidentemente cuando no tenías el casco puesto, y estoy segura de que te lo propinó uno de los hombres de mi clan. Aparte de eso, tienes el cuerpo cubierto de horribles magulladuras.

Terry enarcó una ceja y dijo con tono de despreocupación:

—Pues no parece tan grave.

Candy esbozó una sonrisa ante aquella descabellada conclusión, pero entonces él añadió, sereno:

—¿Qué ocurrirá después de esto?

Candy comprendió de inmediato a qué se refería, y consideró rápidamente la magnitud del daño físico adicional que probablemente sufriría si regresaba para participar en una solo justa más, y lo comparó con el daño moral que experimentaría si no lo hacía.

—Eso depende de ti —contestó tras reflexionar un momento, e incapaz de ocultar la animosidad que sentía hacia su padre y su hermanastro añadió — No obstante, ahí fuera, en el campo del honor que mi familia ha mancillado, hay un caballero llamado Malcolm White que os desafió públicamente hace una hora.

Terry se frotó la mejilla con los nudillos, y preguntó con ternura:

—¿Debo suponer por ese comentario que realmente me crees tan bueno como para derrotarlo con el escudo bien sujeto al hombro, sobre un brazo roto?

—¿Podrías? — preguntó ella, ladeando la cabeza.

—Seguro —respondió él con una amplia sonrisa.

Fuera de la tienda, de pie al lado de Arik, Candy observó a Terry inclinarse para coger la lanza que Gawin le tendía. La miró, vaciló un segundo y luego espoleó a Zeus, dirigiéndolo de nuevo hacia la liza. Candy recordó entonces que él no le había pedido aquello que ella más había esperado, y lo llamó para rogarle que aguardase.

Entró corriendo en la tienda de Terry y tomó las tijeras que había utilizado para cortar tiras de tela con las que vendar sus heridas. Después echó a correr hacia el corcel negro que ahora permanecía inmóvil, pateando el suelo con el casco delantero, se detuvo y miró a su sonriente marido. Luego, se inclinó y se cortó una pieza oblonga del borde del vestido de seda azul, se puso de puntillas y lo ató al extremo de la lanza de Terry.

Arik caminó hasta situarse a su lado, y ambos miraron a Terry cabalgar hacia la iza, mientras la multitud lanzaba exclamaciones de aprobación. Candy observó el brillante gallardete azul que flotaba de la punta de su lanza, y a pesar de todo el amor que sentía por Terry, las lágrimas acudieron a sus ojos. Las tijeras que sostenía en la mano colgaban como un pesado símbolo de lo que acababa de hacer: desde el momento que ató su gallardete a la lanza de Terry, había cortado todos los lazos que la unían a su país.

Tragó saliva y se sobresaltó de pronto cuando la pesada mano de Arik se posó suavemente sobre su cabeza. Tan pesada como un martillo de guerra, permaneció allí por un instante y luego se deslizó a lo largo de la mejilla atrayendo su cara contra el costado del gigante. Era un abrazo.

—No tiene por qué preocuparte, querida, ya lo despertaremos — le dijo tía Elinor a Candy, con absoluta convicción — Todavía permanecerá dormido durante varias horas.

Un par de ojos como zafiros se abrieron de improviso, recorrieron la estancia y se posaron embelesados sobre la valiente y bella mujer de cabello dorado que estaba de pie ante la puerta de su habitación, escuchando las palabras de su tía.

—Aunque no le hubiera administrado esa tisana — continuó tía Elinor mientras se dirigía hacia los frascos y polvos que había sobre el arcón—cualquier hombre que regresa herido después de participar en cinco justas más, dormirá por lo menos durante toda la noche. Aunque, la verdad — añadió con tono de admiración — no necesitó mucho tiempo para acabar con todos ellos. Qué resistencia tiene ese hombre. Y qué habilidad. Jamás había visto nada igual.

Por el momento, a Candy le preocupaba mucho más la comodidad de Terry que las hazañas realizadas después de regresar a las justas.

—Le dolerá terriblemente cuando despierte. Desearía que le administraras un poco más de la poción que le diste antes de que regresara a la liza.

—No creo que fuese prudente — dijo la anciana —. Además, a juzgar por el aspecto de las cicatrices que cubren su cuerpo, está acostumbrado al dolor. Y como ya te he dicho, no es prudente utilizar más de una dosis de mi poción. Me entristece comunicarte que también posee ciertos efectos... indeseables.

—¿Qué clase de efectos? — preguntó Candy, que todavía confiaba en poder hacer algo para ayudarlo.

—Para empezar — dijo tía Elinor con tono atrevido — será incapaz de rendir en la cama durante al menos una semana.

—Tía Elinor, si eso es lo único que os preocupa, administrarle más de esa poción — dijo Candy con firmeza, dispuesta a sacrificar el placer físico con tal de asegurar la comodidad de su marido.

Tía Elinor vaciló. Finalmente asintió con un gesto reacio. Cogió un frasco de polvo blanco del arcón.

—Es una pena —observó Candy — que no podáis añadirle algo que le permita mantener la calma cuando le diga que Annie está aquí y que ella y Stefan desean contraer matrimonio. Anhelaba tanto llevar una vida pacífica, y dudo mucho que haya pasado alguna vez por tantas complicaciones como las que ha conocido desde la primera vez que me vio.

—Estoy segura de que tienes razón — dijo tía Elinor, lo cual no la ayudo en nada —. Pero Sir Godfrey me ha confiado que su gracia nunca había reído tanto como lo ha hecho desde que te conoce, de modo que sólo cabe esperar que disfrute riendo más para compensar toda una vida de complicaciones.

—Al menos —dijo Candy con expresión sombría al observar, extendiendo sobre la mesa, el pergamino que le había sido enviado por su padre —, no tendrá que vivir esperando cada día que mi padre lo ataque para liberar a sus hijas, ya que nos ha desheredado a las dos.

Tía Elinor miró comprensivamente a su sobrina, y luego dijo con actitud filosófica:

—Siempre ha sido un hombre más capacitado para odiar que para amar, sólo que tú nunca te diste cuenta de ello. Si quieres saber mi opinión, la persona a la que más ama en el mundo es a sí mismo. De no haber sido así, jamás habría intentado casarte, primero con el viejo Leagan y luego con MacPherson. Nunca le has interesado, excepto para perseguir sus propios objetivos egoístas. Annie lo ve como lo que es, puesto que él no es su verdadero padre y no está cegada por el amor.

—También ha desheredado a mis futuros hijos —susurró Candy, temblorosa —. Imaginaos lo mucho que debe odiarme para desheredar también a sus nietos.

—En cuanto a eso, no fue lo que hicisteis hoy lo que lo hizo tomar esa decisión. Nunca deseó tener nietos, si eran engendrados por el duque.

—Yo... no lo creo— dijo Candy, que no deseaba que la culpa la torturase — También habrían sido hijos míos.

—No para él — replicó tía Elinor. Sostuvo un pequeño vaso a la luz, calculó la cantidad de polvo que contenía y luego añadió una pizca más —. Este polvo, administrado en pequeñas cantidades durante unas semanas, hace que un hombre se vuelva completamente impotente. Que es precisamente la razón por la que tu padre deseaba que te acompañara a Graham Mayor — prosiguió mientras vertía un poco de vino en el vaso —. Deseaba asegurarse de que tu esposo no pudiera engendraros un hijo. Algo que, como yo me ocupé de señalarle, significaba que tú también quedarías sin tener hijos, algo que a él no le importó en absoluto.

Candy contuvo la respiración, primero horrorizada ante la acciones de su padre, y luego ante el pensamiento de que tía Elinor pudiera haber seguido sus instrucciones.

—No..., no habréis puesto nada de eso en la comida o en la bebida de mi esposo, ¿verdad?

Sin darse cuenta de la tensa y tormentosa mirada que se le dirigió desde la cama, tía Elinor se tomó su tiempo para agitar la mezcla con una cuchara, antes de contestar:

—¡Santo cielo, no! No habría hecho una cosa así por nada del mundo. Sin embargo — añadió mientras se acercaba con el vaso a la cama—no puedo dejar de pensar que cuando tu padre decidió que después de todo no me enviaría a Graham Mayor, tuvo que ser porque se le ocurrió un plan mejor. Y ahora, acuéstate y trata de dormir — le aconsejó, sin darse cuenta de que no había hecho más que aumentar el dolor de Candy al convencerla aún más de que su padre había intentado encerrarla en un convento por el resto de sus días.

Tía Elinor esperó hasta que Candy se hubo marchado a su habitación. Satisfecha por el hecho de que su sobrina se entregara al descanso que tanto necesitaba, se volvió hacia el duque y quedó boquiabierta. Se llevó la mano a la garganta con expresión de alarma al observar la mirada ominosa que le dirigía Terry

—Prefiero el dolor — dijo Terry lacónicamente —. Ya podéis sacar esos polvos de mi habitación.— Hizo una pausa, y añadió — y de mi casa.

Recuperada del susto, la anciana sonrió con un gesto de aprobación.

—Que es exactamente lo que pensé que diríais, querido muchacho—susurró orgullosamente. Se volvió para marcharse, pero se detuvo, se volvió de nuevo hacia él y esta vez, con ceño, le advirtió— Espero que esta noche llevéis cuidado con esos puntos que os he puesto... mientras os aseguráis de que la poción que os he administrado no os ha causado ningún daño irreparable.

Como llevaba el brazo y los dedos de la mano izquierda fuertemente vendados, Terry tardó varios minutos en levantarse, ponerse el batín de cachemir gris y atarse e cinturón negro alrededor de la cintura. Abrió sin hacer ruido la puerta que daba al dormitorio de Candy, convencido de que estaría en la cama o dormida o, lo que era más probable, sentada en la oscuridad, tratando de asumir todo lo que le había ocurrido ese día.

Se detuvo en el vano de la puerta y advirtió que ella no hacía nada de lo que había imaginado. Las velas de la pared estaban encendidas y ella se encontraba serenamente de píe ante la ventana, mirando, al parecer, el valle iluminado por las antorchas. Al contemplar su delicado perfil y su cabellera dorada, a Terry se le ocurrió compararla con una magnífica estatua que había visto en Italia, y que representaba a una diosa del panteón romano que miraba hacia los cielos. Se sintió orgulloso de Candy, de su valor y de su espíritu indomable. En un día había desafiado a su familia y a su país, y se había arrodillado ante él delante de siete mil personas; había sido desheredada y se sentía desilusionada y, a pesar de todo, todavía era capaz de permanecer ante la ventana y contemplar el valle con una tenue sonrisa en los labios.

Terry vaciló, y se sintió repentinamente inseguro acerca de cuál sería la mejor forma de acercarse a ella. Cuando hacía ya varias horas había abandonado la liza, se sintió cerca del colapso y hasta ahora no había tenido la menor oportunidad de hablar con ella. Al considerar todo lo que Candy había sacrificado por él, darle las gracias por ello apenas si parecía adecuado. Y si, por casualidad, ella no estaba pensando en que había perdido para siempre a su familia y a su país, no seseaba decir nada que se lo recordase.

Decidió que lo mejor era que fuese el propio estado de ánimo de Candy el que decidiera la forma en que debía comportarse. Entró en la habitación y su cuerpo arrojó una sombra sobre la pared, al lado de la ventana.

Cuando Terry se detuvo a su lado, Candy se volvió hacia él y, tratando de ocultar su preocupación, dijo.

—Supongo que no serviría de nada que insistiera en que regresases a la cama, ¿verdad?

Terry apoyó el hombro sano contra la pared y contuvo la urgencia que sintió de mostrarse de acuerdo con ella y regresar a la cama... siempre y cuando lo acompañara.

—No, no servirá de nada — dijo sin darle importancia — ¿En qué pensabas mientras mirabas por la ventana?

—Yo... no estaba pensando — respondió ella, ruborizándose.

—¿Qué hacías entonces? — preguntó Terry, con tono de curiosidad.

Ella esbozó una sonrisa melancólica y volvió la cabeza hacia la ventana.

—Estaba... hablando con Dios — contestó —. Tengo esa costumbre.

Asombrado, Terry inquirió:

—¿De verás? ¿Y qué te ha dicho?

—Creo que me ha dicho: "De nada"

—¿Por qué? — preguntó él con una sonrisa.

Candy lo miró a los ojos y respondió con solemnidad:

—Por ti.

Terry dejó de sonreír y, pasando el brazo derecho por sus hombros, la atrajo hacia él.

—Candy — susurró con voz ronca, hundiendo el rostro entre su cabello perfumado —. Candy, te amo.

Candy se fundió con él, modeló su cuerpo a los rígidos contornos del suyo, le ofreció los labios ante su beso feroz y ardiente y luego le tomó el rostro con las manos. Apoyada ligeramente contra su brazo sano, mirándolo intensamente a los ojos, dijo:

—Creo que yo te amo más.

Saciado y de un ánimo excelente, Terry permaneció tumbado en la oscuridad; Candy estaba acurrucada a su lado, con la cabeza apoyada en su hombro. Él comenzó a acariciarle la cintura mientras, mirando fijamente el fuego que ardía en la chimenea, recordaba el modo en que ella había corrido hacia él, a través de la liza. La vio arrodillarse ante él y luego levantarse de nuevo, con la cabeza orgullosamente erguida, mirándolo con amor y sin disimular las lágrimas que brillaban en sus ojos.

Qué extraño, pensó Terry, que después de haber salido victorioso de más de cien batallas reales, el mayor momento de triunfo de toda su vida lo hubiera encontrado precisamente en un campo de batalla fingido donde se había encontrado solo, herido y derrotado.

Esa mañana su vida le había parecido casi tan negra como la muerte. Ahora, en cambio, sostenía la alegría de su vida entre los brazos. Alguien o algo, el destino o la fortuna, o quizá el mismo Dios de Candy, lo había mirado esa mañana y había visto su angustia. Y, por alguna razón, Candy le había sido devuelta.

Cerró los ojos, le dio a Candy un beso en la frente, y pensó: "Gracias".

Y en el fondo de su corazón, habría jurado que escuchó una voz que respondía: "De nada".

 **F i n**

 **Proximo Epilogo.**


	27. Epilogo

**EPÍLOGO**

1 de enero de 1499

—Produce una extraña sensación ver el salón tan vacío —bromeó Stefan al tiempo que observaba a las veinticinco personas que acababan de terminar la opípara cena, y entre las que se incluían los quince hombres que formaban la guardia personal de Terry.

—¿Dónde están esta noche los osos bailarines, cariño? —dijo Terry con una sonrisa dirigiéndose a Candy, sentada a su lado.

A pesar de su broma sobre los osos, Terry nunca había disfrutado tanto de unas Navidades como en esta ocasión.

—Pues parece que yo me hubiese tragado a uno —dijo ella, y, llevándose una mano al vientre, se echó a reír.

A pesar de su avanzado estado de gestación, Candy había insistido en que Graham Mayor y todos sus habitantes celebraran a la manera tradicional los catorce días desde la Nochebuena hasta la Epifanía, lo que significaba mantener «la casa abierta». Como consecuencia de ello, y durante los ocho días anteriores, los festines habían continuado uno tras otro, y cualquier viajero que llegara y franqueara las puertas de Graham Mayor era automáticamente bienvenido e invitado a compartir la mesa con la familia. La noche anterior se había celebrado una gran fiesta en el castillo, organizada especialmente para disfrute de los siervos y villanos de Terry, así como para los aldeanos.

Hubo música y villancicos interpretados por los juglares contratados, actuación de osos, de trovadores, acróbatas e incluso la representación de una obra sobre la Natividad.

Candy llenaba la vida de Terry de risas y de amor, y en cualquier momento llegaría la hora de ofrecerle su primer hijo. La satisfacción del duque no conocía límites, hasta el punto de que ni siquiera las travesuras de Gawin le molestaban ahora. De acuerdo con la decisión de Candy de celebrar las fiestas del modo más tradicional posible, a Gawin se le había asignado el papel de Señor del Desgobierno, lo que significó que, a lo largo de tres días, fue él quien presidió la mesa y, en el ejercicio de su papel, se le permitió imitar a su señor, dar toda clase de órdenes estrafalarias y, en general, arreglárselas para hacer y decir cosas que, en cualquier otra ocasión, habrían sido suficientes para que el duque lo expulsara de Graham Mayor.

En estos momentos, Gawin se hallaba repantigado en la silla de Terry, en el centro de la mesa, con el brazo tendido sobre el respaldo de la silla ocupada por tía Elinor, en una cómica imitación de lo que hacía Terry con Candy.

—Vuestra gracia —dijo Gawin, imitando el tono áspero que utilizaba el duque cuando esperaba que se lo obedeciese al instante—. Algunos de los que nos encontramos sentados a esta mesa deseamos encontrar la respuesta a un enigma.

Terry enarcó una ceja al mirarlo, pero luego esperó resignadamente a que se le hiciera la pregunta.

—¿Es un hecho, o es falso que se os llamó Lobo porque matasteis a una de esas bestias a la edad de ocho años y os comisteis sus ojos para la cena?

Candy no pudo contener la risa, y Terry, fingiéndose ofendido, dijo:

—Madam —dijo—, ¿os reís porque dudáis de que fuera lo bastante fuerte para matar a un animal semejante a tan tierna edad?

—No, milord —contestó Candy entre risas, al tiempo que intercambiaba una mirada de connivencia con Godfrey, Eustace y Lionel—, sino por un hombre que prefiere perderse una comida ante que comer algo pobremente cocinado. ¡No os imagino devorando los ojos de nada!

—Tenéis razón —asintió él con una sonrisa burlona.

—Os ruego que contestéis a otra pregunta, milord —quiso saber Gawin—. Lo que importa aquí no es qué parte de la bestia os comisteis. Lo que importa es la edad que teníais cuando la matasteis. La leyenda dice toda clase de cosas sobre vos desde los cuatro a los catorce años.

—¿De veras? —preguntó Terry enarcando una ceja.

—Creía que esa historia era cierta —dijo Candy, que lo miró enigmáticamente—. Quiero decir, la que afirma que mataste a un lobo cuando no eras más que un niño.

—Fue Enrique quien me bautizó con el apodo del Lobo en el campo de batalla de Bosworth —dijo Terry.

—¿Porque matasteis a uno allí? —inquirió Gawin.

—Porque hubo demasiada lucha y muy poca comida para mantener la carne sobre mis huesos —lo corrigió Terry—. Al final de la batalla, Enrique observó mi cuerpo escuálido, mi cabello oscuro y dijo que mi aspecto le recordaba el de un lobo hambriento.

—No creo que... —empezó a decir Gawin.

Pero Terry lo interrumpió con una mirada perentoria con la que daba a entender que, por esa noche, ya había tenido más que suficiente con sus payasadas.

Candy que hasta el momento había logrado ocultar los recurrentes dolores que la asaltaban, miró a tía Elinor y le hizo un imperceptible gesto de asentimiento. Se inclinó después hacia Terry y susurró:

—Creo que me retiraré a descansar un rato. No, no te levantes.

Él le apretó la mano y asintió con un gesto. Al levantarse Candy de la silla, tía Elinor hizo lo mismo, pero se detuvo un momento junto a Arik.

—No habéis abierto vuestro regalo, querido muchacho —le dijo.

Ese día todos habían intercambiado sus regalos, pero Arik no apareció hasta el momento de la cena.

El gigante vaciló, con la manaza sobre el pequeño paquete envuelto en seda que tenía junto a su plato. Sintiéndose extraordinariamente incómodo al ver que era objeto de la atención de todos, desenvolvió el paquete con torpes movimientos y observó la pesada cadena de plata de la que colgaba un pequeño objeto redondo; al instante la cubrió con la mano. Un gesto de asentimiento breve e incómodo fue todo lo que necesitó para expresar su profunda gratitud, pero tía Elinor no se dejó amilanar por ello. En el momento en que Arik se disponía a levantarse de la mesa, ella le dijo con una sonrisa:

—Dentro hay semillas secas de uva.

Arik frunció el entrecejo, y aunque formuló la pregunta en tono bajo, su voz pareció tronar.

—¿Por qué?

Tía Elinor le susurró al oído, con tono autoritario:

—Porque las serpientes detestan las semillas de uva, y eso es un hecho.

Se volvió para acompañar a Candy a su habitación, de modo que no pudo ver la extraña mueca que hizo Arik, de la que, en cambio, fueron testigos todos los presentes, que lo miraron fascinados. Por un instante el rostro de Arik pareció tensarse para luego agrietarse. En el rabillo de los ojos se le formaron unas arrugas. La severa línea recta de sus labios vaciló, primero por una de las comisuras, después por la otra. Y entonces, de la forma más extraordinaria, aparecieron sus dientes a la vista...

—¡Por los dientes de Dios! —estalló Godfrey, que, en su entusiasmo, le dio un codazo a Lionel, e incluso a Annie— ¡Va a sonreír! ¡Stefan, mirad eso! Nuestro Arik está...

Godfrey guardó silencio de pronto cuando Terry, que no había dejado de observar a Candy, pensando que ella sólo tenía intención de sentarse junto al fuego, se levantó de pronto de la silla, con la jarra de cerveza todavía en la mano, y avanzó rápidamente hasta llegar al pie de la escalera que conducía a la galería.

—Candy —preguntó con tono de alarma—, ¿adónde vas?

Apenas un instante después, tía Elinor que la había precedido escaleras arriba, se asomó por la galería y contestó con voz alegre:

—Va a tener a vuestro hijo, milord.

Los siervos presentes en el salón se volvieron para intercambiar miradas de satisfacción, y uno de ellos salió precipitadamente para difundir la noticia y comunicársela a los pinches de la cocina.

—Ni se os ocurra —le advirtió tía Elinor con tono severo cuando Terry empezaba a subir por la escalera—Soy experta en estas cuestiones y no haríais más que molestar. Y no os preocupéis —añadió al advertir que Terry palidecía de repente—. El que la madre de Candy muriera al dar a luz a ella no debe ser motivo de preocupación.

La jarra de cerveza cayó de la mano de Terry y se estrelló contra el suelo de piedra.

Dos días más tarde, los siervos, villanos, vasallos y caballeros que permanecían arrodillados en el patio de armas ya no sonreían como anticipación de la llegada del heredero de Graham Mayor. Permanecían en silencio, con la cabeza inclinada en actitud de oración. El bebé no había llegado aún, y las noticias que filtraban los atareados siervos que trabajaban en el salón eran cada vez peores. Tampoco se consideró como una buena señal que el duque, a quien raras veces se veía entrar en la capilla, hubiera acudido allí hacía cuatro horas, con aspecto de sentirse atormentado y aterrorizado.

Los rostros se elevaron esperanzados cuando las puertas del salón se abrieron, y luego observaron, alarmados, que lady Elinor salía y se dirigía precipitadamente hacia la capilla. Al cabo de un instante el duque franqueaba la puerta como una exhalación, y aunque nadie pudo saber por su rostro ojeroso cuál era la noticia, aquello no se consideró como un buen agüero.

—Candy—susurró Terry, inclinado sobre ella, con las manos apoyadas a los lados de la almohada.

Ella abrió los ojos, esbozó una débil sonrisa, y susurró:

—Tienes un hijo.

Terry tragó saliva, y apartó suavemente los cabellos que cubrían la frente de Candy

—Gracias, cariño —dijo con voz temblorosa a causa de la emoción y de los dos días de terror por los que había tenido que pasar.

Se inclinó sobre ella y depositó en sus labios un tierno beso elocuente de amor y de profundo alivio al comprender que ella se encontraba bien.

—¿Lo has visto? —preguntó Candy cuando Terry dejó de besarla.

Terry se incorporó y se dirigió hacia la cuna de madera donde ahora su hijo dormía. Se inclinó, le tocó la diminuta mano con un dedo, era igualito a el, con una pelucita oscura en su pequeña cabecita y luego se volvió hacia Candy con el entrecejo fruncido en una expresión de alarma.

—Parece... pequeño.

Candy se echó a reír al recordar el pesado espadón con un rubí engarzado en la empuñadura que Terry ya había mandado hacer en cuanto se enteró de que estaba embarazada.

—Por el momento, es un poco pequeño para sostener su espadón.

El regocijo iluminó los ojos de Terry

—Quizá nunca pueda levantar el que le está haciendo Arik.

La sonrisa de Candy se convirtió en una mueca de extrañeza al tiempo que volvía la cabeza hacia la ventana y se daba cuenta de que, a pesar de que ya casi había anochecido, había cientos de antorchas encendidas en el patio de armas.

—¿Ocurre algo? —preguntó al recordar que la noche en que su padre había llegado por primera vez a Graham Mayor también habían encendido las antorchas.

A regañadientes, Terry se apartó de su hijo y se dirigió a la ventana, para luego acercarse nuevamente a la cama.

—Todos siguen rezando —dijo, ligeramente confuso—. He enviado abajo a tu tía para que les diga que todo está bien. Algo debe de haberla detenido —añadió con tono de preocupación—. De todos modos, y teniendo en cuenta el modo en que salí corriendo de la capilla cuando hace pocos minutos vino a darme la noticia, es muy probable que no la crean.

Sonriente, Candy levantó los brazos hacia él, y Terry comprendió.

—No quiero que te enfríes —le advirtió.

Pero ya se inclinaba hacia ella. La cubrió con el cobertor de piel y la levantó de la cama. Un momento más tarde, la llevó en brazos hacia la ventana.

En el patio de armas, el herrero señaló hacia arriba y soltó un grito. Todos los que rezaban, muchos de los cuales estaban llorando, se levantaron lentamente, mirando a Candy con una sonrisa en los labios, y, de repente, el aire se vio rasgado por vítores ensordecedores.

Candice Grandchester levantó la mano en un tranquilizador gesto de saludo, contempló a su gente y ninguno encontró el menor defecto en ella. Vitorearon todavía con más fuerza cuando su esposo la levantó aún más y la apretó contra su pecho. Y todos los que observaban la escena tuvieron perfectamente claro que la duquesa de Grandchester era muy amada por todos aquellos a quienes ella amaba.

Candy lloraba, al tiempo que sonreía. Después de todo, no sucede todos los días que a una mujer se le conceda un reino de ensueño.

 **F I N**


End file.
